Une Fille, Deux Pères
by Kirjana
Summary: Je m'appelle Lily Malfoy et mon père, Draco Malfoy, dit que je suis quelqu'un de spécial. Sérieusement, je suis d'accord avec lui. Après tout, MOI, j'ai deux papas! Reste à savoir qui est le deuxième...  *ABANDONNÉE*
1. Lily Malfoy pour vous servir

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui alors on va dire que, _oui_, JKR possède le fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter, Harry Potter lui-même, Draco Malfoy et tous les gens qu'on connait déjà. Et que, _non_, je ne retire aucun argent de cette histoire. J'oserai pas, façon. Seulement, je revendique pleinement le personnage de Lily Malfoy, tous les persos originaux qu'elle finira par croiser (et il y en a, il y en a TROP) et cette histoire (pour ce qu'elle vaut).

**Base: **Le canon des six premiers tomes, à l'exception des Horcruxes que j'ai préféré ignorer joyeusement. Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance puisque l'histoire se passe treize ans après le tome 6.

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire, dans les chapitres suivants surtout, évoquera une relation homosexuelle et une MPREG (nom de code approximatif pour une grossesse masculine, je pense). S'il y en a que ça rebute, mieux vaut qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant.

**Synopsis: **Je m'appelle Lily Malfoy, j'ai onze ans et demain, je serais à Serpentard. Ou je meurs. Mon père, Draco Malfoy, n'arrête pas de dire que je suis spéciale et sérieusement, je crois qu'il a raison. Après tout, moi, j'ai deux papas. Faudrait juste savoir qui est le deuxième.

**Note de moi: **Encore une fiction HP. Encore un Harry/Draco, je sais. Je devrais peut-être varier les plaisirs de temps en temps mais cette histoire-là, je la couve depuis neuf mois. Pouvais pas ne pas la sortir. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez au moins un peu.

**Edit [28/07/2012]: **Quelques petits changements, notamment pendant la conversation entre Lily et ses parents au début du chapitre et la scène du taxi.

**Vos yeux sont prêts?  
Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de picotements aux yeux causés par la longueur effrayante de ce chapitre.**

_**Dimanche 4 Septembre**_

Lily n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait en vain dans son lit King Size, aux couleurs de celle qu'elle espérait fermement être sa future maison, sans rencontrer Morphée ou ce foutu marchand de sable. Ils ne faisaient pas leur boulot ou quoi ? Découragée, elle repoussa vivement ses couvertures et se redressa. Scrutant l'obscurité de sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer les ombres inquiétantes qui s'étalaient sur ses murs, elle soupira. Elle avait envie de rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit mais rechignait à l'idée d'y aller. A son âge, elle devait être capable de trouver le sommeil seule. Elle n'était plus une enfant, demain, elle serait élève à Poudlard!

Et c'était ce tourment qui causait son insomnie. Poudlard. Évidemment, elle était impatiente d'y aller, de mettre tous les élèves à ses pieds, de faire les pires bêtises et surtout de se servir de la baguette que ses parents lui avaient achetée aujourd'hui même et que, par pure cruauté, ils avaient cachée en lieu sûr. Leur excuse ? Que la magie était interdite en dehors de l'école pour les élèves de premier cycle. Mouais, c'était juste du pur sadisme de leur part. Non mais, lui acheter une baguette et l'en priver, c'était quand même ignoble, non?

En plus, elle avait beau être certaine qu'à l'image de sa mère et de son père, elle irait à coup sûr à Serpentard, elle restait nerveuse. Et si elle finissait à Gryffondor? Ou pire, à Poufsouffle. Dieux, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ses parents non plus d'ailleurs mais qu'importe! S'ils étaient assez méchants pour ne pas lui dire comment on répartissait les élèves, il faudrait qu'ils en assument les conséquences. Et ils l'auraient dans leur lit ce soir. C'était leur faute de toute manière.

Elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea à grands pas vers celle de ses parents. Arrivée face à leur porte, elle hésita encore, son orgueil la titillant. Finalement, elle frappa deux petits coups et attendit prudemment une réponse. Un jour, elle avait eu le malheur d'entrer en trombe dans leur chambre et avait appris comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour la faire.

Bon, théoriquement, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'ils s'y étaient pris pour elle mais c'était tout de même de cette façon que les gens normaux faisaient leurs enfants. Tous fous pour faire des trucs pareils. Néanmoins, elle préférait ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, les images traumatisantes ne manquant pas de lui revenir en pleine face dès qu'elle s'y risquait. Après un petit moment d'agitation de l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de son père retentit, l'autorisant à entrer. Elle obéit et s'approcha leur lit, plus grand que le sien, où ses parents étaient couchés et grâce à Salazar, habillés.

- Ça ne va pas, chérie? demanda sa mère avec tendresse.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux. Elle déclara d'un ton pitoyable:

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds avec fascination, elle se sentit soulevée du sol et atterrit sur le lit, entre eux deux.

- Tu tiens ça de ton père, marmonna sa mère en lui pinçant le nez affectueusement. Merlin sait le nombre de fois où je l'ai trouvé en train d'errer dans le manoir en marmonnant tout seul comme un possédé.

- Tu hallucines, chérie. Je ne marmonnais pas, râla son père en se frottant les yeux.

Il ne souffrait visiblement pas d'insomnies aujourd'hui. Sa mère éclata de rire en renvoyant sa chevelure noire en arrière.

- Si c'est inconscient, l'heure est grave. Où est le numéro de ce psychomage? fit-elle en mimant de chercher quelque chose sur la table de nuit.

Lily vit son père faire la grimace et eut un sourire. Finalement, sa mère laissa tomber son petit jeu et reporta son attention sur elle.

- Tu es nerveuse, mon ange? demanda son père.

- Ben… Un peu… murmura-t-elle, gênée de l'avouer.

- Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, récita sa mère d'un ton morne.

- Hey, protesta le Malfoy en question. Ce n'est pas vrai. La preuve: La veille de mon entrée à Poudlard, j'étais aussi nerveux que toi.

Lily se sentit rassurée à cette nouvelle.

- Toi aussi, maman ?

- Non, c'était pire, répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais on avait de meilleures raisons que toi, tu sais? On allait avoir Dumbledore comme directeur pendant sept ans!

- Et on ne connaissait encore que la partie immergée de l'iceberg concernant la folie du grabataire.

Lily rigola doucement, ses parents lui avaient raconté quelques lubies du dit directeur, mort pendant la guerre. Maintenant, une certaine Minerva McGonagall supervisait l'école et cela ne l'a rassurait pas des masses non plus. Apparemment, elle était très sévère.

- Et si la directrice ne m'aime pas? Et si les autres élèves m'évitent? Comme à l'école où j'allais avant?

Lily perçut un rapide échange de regard entre ses parents puis sa mère déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

- Après ça, mon amour, tu viendras me reparler des bienfaits de l'école moldue sur notre enfant.

- Pansy, soupira son père, arrête de ressasser ça. A part ces idiots d'enfants ignares, Lily a adoré ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle aimait beaucoup apprendre et les professeurs étaient toujours gentils avec elle mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas bien entendue avec sa classe. Ils disaient qu'elle était bizarre alors que c'étaient véritablement eux qui n'étaient pas normaux. Mais finalement, elle avait fini par sympathiser avec une moldue, Diane. Elle non plus, on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, alors elles avaient formé « le clan des recluses ». C'était marrant.  
Elle n'avait pas revu Diane depuis la fin de l'année scolaire… Elle était vraiment triste à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver à la rentrée. Mais bon, Poudlard, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux. Que des enfants sorciers comme elle !

- Mon ange, reprit doucement son père, à Poudlard, il n'y aura personne pour te trouver étrange. Par contre…

Il s'arrêta et échangea à nouveau un regard étrange avec sa mère. Lily fronça les sourcils, devinant de quoi il allait parler.

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle, morose. Je suis une Malfoy et à cause de la guerre et de Lucius, on risque de m'embêter…

- Et si ça arrive, tu dois… ? continua son père.

- Vous écrire sur le champ et ne pas me laisser faire.

- J'insiste sur le « ne pas te laisser faire », sourit son père.

La mère de Lily soupira et murmura quelque chose comme « aucune pédagogie » avant de poursuivre :

- Le plus important, ma chérie, c'est de nous en parler et ton père et moi on s'assurera que ça n'arrive plus. D'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ses parents lui parlaient de la réputation des Malfoy dans le monde sorcier. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait que Lucius Malfoy était un sorcier maléfique mais elle avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi les autres élèves la traiteraient mal à cause de ça. C'était déjà bien assez stressant de rentrer à Poudlard et il fallait qu'en plus, son affreux grand-père vienne lui compliquer la tâche du fond de sa tombe. Maudit Lucius !

Son père dut deviner ses pensées parce qu'il lui ébouriffa soudain les cheveux et déclara d'un ton évident :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon ange. Ceux qui pensent de la sorte ne valent pas la peine que tu les considère. Et puis, de toute manière mon ange, quelle personne sensée ne t'aimerait pas?

Cela lui remonta le moral et avec une moue plutôt prétentieuse, elle déclara :

- On se le demande !

Aussitôt, sa mère l'étreignit avec force :

- Salazar, elle est trop mignonne! Dire qu'on va la laisser partir pour deux mois!

Sa mère faisait souvent ce genre de choses et Lily adorait ça. Dans ces cas-là, son père soupirait de dépit et déclarait généralement :

- Pansy, tu es vraiment une mère poule.

Ce qu'il fit. Mais cette fois, il ajouta :

- Mais tu vas me manquer aussi, petit ange…

Lily ressentait également cela. Comment ferait-elle là-bas si elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre? Elle leur fit part de ses inquiétudes.

- Il faudra bien que tu t'y habitues maintenant que tu es grande, déclara sa mère avec tristesse comme si cette idée ne lui plaisait que très peu.

- On te donnera un Portoloin pour que tu puisses revenir quand tu veux, ajouta son père

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia la petite fille, très enthousiaste.

- Dieux, elle ne trouvera plus le sommeil maintenant! râla sa mère en fusillant son père du regard. Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant glisse-toi dans les couvertures et essaie de dormir. Je n'ose même pas regarder l'heure qu'il est.

Lily s'exécuta et se pelotonna entre ses deux parents, leur prenant à chacun la main, aux anges devant de belles perspectives d'avenir. Elle était impatiente désormais. Elle écouta un peu la conversation de ses parents, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir.

- Tu aurais pu attendre demain pour lui dire, chuchota sa mère d'un ton que Lily savait faussement énervé.

- Pouvais pas attendre, sourit son père. Et puis regarde, elle est ravie.

- Je me demande ce que dira McGonagall.

- Elle ne sera pas d'accord donc on ne lui dira pas, déclara-t-il simplement.

Lily, engourdie et à moitié endormie, poussa une exclamation ravie. Un Portoloin interdit, en prime! C'était le panard…

- Elle n'est même pas encore là-bas que tu lui fais déjà enfreindre les règlements. Tu es vraiment…

- Désespérant ? Avoue que de toute manière, tu ne tiendrais pas deux semaines sans la voir. Ça t'arrange autant que moi alors oublie ta panoplie de mère responsable et embrasse-moi.

Elle entendit sa mère râler à voix basse avant de remuer. Lily rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses parents s'embrasser au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

- Tu as raison, fit-elle en se recouchant.

- J'ai toujours raison, déclara-t-il en se remettant lui aussi dans sa position initiale.

Lily eut une pensée pour la série de lois comprenant « un Malfoy a toujours raison » que son père lui avait récitées un jour, avant de déclarer que tout ça n'était que « d'incommensurables conneries » selon ses propres mots. Elle avait enragé à l'idée d'avoir passé toute l'après-midi à l'écouter attentivement déballer ses principes de vie pour rien, alors qu'elle aurait pu aller voler dans la grande propriété. Elle adorait voler et était très douée, bien sûr. En quoi n'était-elle pas douée, au juste?

Sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup mais ils faisaient parfois des parties de Quidditch improvisées à trois. Un jour, elle avait même eut l'immense plaisir de jouer avec son père contre sa mère et sa grand-mère. Enfin, contre sa mère et _Cissy_. Sa grand-mère entrait dans une rage folle dès que Lily avait le malheur d'utiliser le terme affectif plutôt que le surnom. Elle disait que ça la vieillissait, pourtant Lily ne la trouvait pas vieille du tout et ne manquait jamais de lui dire. Ça lui tirait toujours un grand sourire.

Sa grand-mère était la plus belle personne que Lily avait jamais vue, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Son père avait les yeux gris de Lucius, sa mère avait des yeux marron avec de jolis éclats dorés et Lily, elle, avait des yeux d'un vert outrageant et pétillant. Elle aimait beaucoup cette couleur inédite. Sa mère disait qu'avec son teint pâle, son visage d'ange et ses boucles blondes, elle ferait des ravages plus tard. Lily n'était pas particulièrement pressée…

Ses pensées dévièrent sur des souvenirs de famille et finalement, elle s'endormit.

.oO°Oo.

_**Lundi 5 Septembre**_

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée en sentant un poids s'asseoir contre elle. Elle garda les yeux fermés et se laissa tirer du sommeil par la voix douce de son père qui lui murmurait qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Elle grogna en signe de refus.

- Cinq minutes…

- Tu vas rater le train, mon ange, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

Évidemment, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour la faire sortir du lit mais malgré ça, elle se releva, brusquement inquiète. Il éclata de rire devant son air ahuri et entreprit de recoiffer ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes, il renonça avec un sourire :

- Irrécupérable.

Les cheveux de Lily étaient toujours plus ou moins décoiffés, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ça l'énervait prodigieusement mais son père trouvait cela adorable alors elle avait finalement abandonné la cause. Sur l'exhortation de son père, elle se leva et alla se doucher. Puis, elle rejoignit sa famille dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous là. Son père avait le nez plongé dans son journal, un café à la main comme d'habitude. Sa mère, elle, lisait par-dessus son épaule, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Sa grand-mère, face à eux, leur jetait des regards apitoyés tout en sirotant son thé. Quand Lily lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait toujours cette tête, Cissy lui avait répondu que « tant de mièvrerie le matin lui coupait l'appétit » mais la petite blonde se doutait que sa grand-mère appréciait quand même plus le spectacle qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

S'asseyant aux côtés de sa grand-mère après l'avoir embrassée, elle appela l'elfe. Tipy apparut aussitôt, vêtu de l'accoutrement que l'enfant avait elle-même choisi des années auparavant, à savoir une petite nappe couleur vert et argent, nouée en toge. Elle lui quémanda son déjeuner et se jeta dessus avidement. Sa grand-mère claqua sa langue d'agacement et força Lily à se redresser sur sa chaise d'un geste sec. Elle déclara:

- Tu manges comme une Gryffondor, Lily et crois-moi, je pèse mes mots.

La concernée rougit de honte et conservant son maintien, elle entreprit de manger avec plus de décence. Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'appel de la nourriture lui faisait oublier toute retenue.

- Mère, tu exagères. Laisse-la manger de la façon qu'elle veut, protesta son père en relevant la tête du journal.

- Au risque de me répéter Draco, ta fille mange comme un fauve. L'heure est grave si tu la laisses faire.

- Je trouve ça mignon, déclara-t-il avec un sourire lointain avant de rajouter: Une si petite chose qui avale autant aussi vite, ça me fascine.

- Hey, je ne suis pas une petite chose, déclara Lily entre deux bouchées.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune fille, répliqua sèchement son père.

Il surprit le regard amusé de son épouse et déclara, exaspéré :

- D'accord, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Vous me laissez en paix, maintenant ?

- Ah, mon lunatique de mari, déclara sa mère en l'embrassant.

Cissy poussa une exclamation dégoûtée et replongea dans son livre en marmonnant quelques incompréhensibles paroles tandis que sa petite-fille s'efforçait de bien se tenir…

**.oO°Oo.**

L'heure du départ était venue et l'agitation régnait dans le manoir. Lily traînait tout son fatras et sa chouette, récemment offerte par Cissy (elle l'avait surnommé Banshee en référence aux cris stridents qu'elle avait tendance à pousser au beau milieu de la nuit et qui réveillaient tout le monde) et hurlait de tout son saoul à son père qu'elle voulait absolument aller au quai 9 ¾ par le passage moldu. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'on passait à travers une barrière. Elle devait _absolument_ faire ça.

- Lily, par l'enfer, il n'est pas question d'y aller par le quai des moldus! répliqua-t-il énervé.

Son père en colère faisait peur mais il n'y avait personne dans cette maison à ne pas lui tenir tête. Elle n'allait pas commencer.

- Mais Papa, j'ai vraiment vraiment envie. Tu veux pas me faire super plaisir, dis?

- Non! cria-t-il en entrant dans une nouvelle salle, celle réservée exclusivement au voyage par poudre de Cheminette.

Sa grand-mère, sa mère et Lily le suivirent, péniblement pour la dernière qui devait traîner son énorme valise.

- Draco, tu pourrais lui faire plaisir pour son premier jour d'école, essaya sa mère.

- Bon dieu Pansy, je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner trois cent moldus pressés et nous sommes déjà en retard!

- Mais Papa, on traverse une barrière magiiiiiiiique ! gémit l'enfant, en pleine crise de caprice refusé.

- Dieux que cette fille est mal élevée. Tout à fait toi à ton âge, Draco, déclara Cissy.

Néanmoins cette dernière se pencha vers sa petite fille et lui murmura :

- Il est sur le point de céder, continue…

Lily suivit ses conseils.

- Allez, Papa, s'il te plait, insista-t-elle en adoptant la mimique caractéristique auquel aucun père ne peut résister.

Elle surprit, au passage, sa grand-mère et sa mère échanger un regard clairement amusé.

- Tu ne peux être qu'une Serpentarde, soupira-t-il. D'accord mais dépêchons !

Au pas de course, ils se rendirent par voie de Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Lily y avait déjà été quelques fois et elle appréciait beaucoup le patron, Tom, qui lui offrait souvent des sucreries. Mais son père ne semblait pas d'humeur à la laisser demander un bonbon vu qu'il sortit en trombe du bar, côté moldu, pour se diriger avec empressement vers une destination inconnue. Lily, traînant d'une main son matériel et l'étant de l'autre par sa mère, ne put apprécier à sa juste valeur la belle ville de Londres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une bouche de métro et fraudèrent avec beaucoup de classe mais très peu de discrétion. Père n'avait évidemment pas d'argent moldu sur lui. Durant tout le voyage, ils essayèrent d'ignorer les regards insistants des gens surtout lorsque Lily fit tomber sa cage après une secousse plus violente que les autres et que Banshee hurla, digne de son nom, pendant dix bonnes minutes.

- Soit maudite, Mère. Quelle idée de lui avoir acheté cette foutue chouette, grogna son père au comble de l'exaspération en sortant de la station de métro.

- Allons, avoue que Banshee a des atouts indéniables, répondit Cissy, hilare.

- Me réveiller à trois heures du matin un dimanche fait partie de ses fameux atouts, je suppose?

- Précisément, fils. Au fait, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané directement à la gare?

Son père grimaça, comme si dans la précipitation, il avait complètement oublié. Finalement, il répondit, de mauvaise foi Lily aurait pu en jurer :

- Je suis nul au transplanage d'escorte et Pansy est nulle au transplanage tout court. Je ne voulais pas voir ma famille démembrée un quatre septembre.

Narcissa eut un ricanement qui confirma à Lily que son père venait d'inventer tout ça.

- Draco, commença sa mère, indifférente à la dernière remarque de son mari la concernant. On s'est trompés d'arrêt.

Elle leur montra du doigt le plan qu'elle venait de consulter. Lily crut que son père allait crier de frustration. Par chance, il se retint. Ils attiraient déjà beaucoup trop l'attention.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10h45, répondit nerveusement sa mère.

- On va le rater! cria l'enfant, paniquée.

- Qui voulait voir le quai moldu? la railla son père.

Elle ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre.

- Prenons le taxi, proposa Cissy.

- MERE, NOUS N'AVONS PAS D'ARGENT POUR PRENDRE UN FOUTU TAXI!

Oulà, Père était en colère, mieux valait se taire.

- On créera des billets pendant le trajet, déclara calmement sa grand-mère en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

- Dieux, je vous hais toutes, déclara-t-il avant d'héler un taxi.

Sur le chemin, tandis que son père jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil nerveux à la montre du chauffeur et que sa grand-mère s'échinait à créer de faux billets avec sa baguette en dessous de son siège, Lily murmura à sa mère :

- Pourquoi on ne fait pas tout le temps des faux Gallions?

- Parce qu'ils disparaissent au bout de quelques minutes, lui répondit-elle en murmurant elle aussi.

- Mais… Alors, c'est des faux! protesta la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais tu veux ton train, non ?

Sa mère semblait également très amusée par le tour catastrophique qu'avaient pris les choses. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la gare et sortirent péniblement tous les bagages de la jeune fille. Le taxi se pencha sur le siège passager, attendant son argent. Sa grand-mère, très fière de sa création, lui tendit une liasse de billets verts.

- Oh non, fit soudain sa mère avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda avidement Lily.

-Préparez –vous à courir, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Et comme de fait, tout à coup le chauffeur de taxi se mit à beugler :

_- Hey! C'est quoi ça ? Des billets de Monopoly ?_

Vive comme l'éclair, sa grand-mère se retourna d'une traite et morte de rire, cria :

- Courrez !

- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama son père, au comble de l'énervement avant d'agripper la valise de Lily de la main gauche et Lily elle-même de la droite.

Ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés, toute attitude distinguée envolée. Lily courait la peur au ventre que le taxi ne les poursuive mais les deux autres femmes étaient en proie à un fou rire et se tenaient les côtes. Ça devait être contagieux car lorsque Lily regarda son père, elle vit qu'il riait lui aussi. Au final, ils arrivèrent aux quais 9 et 10, morts de rire.

- Mère ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement, toute colère visiblement envolée. As-tu jamais tenu une livre moldue dans la main ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute, assura Cissy avec un air très vague. Une ou deux fois au moins.

- Merlin, Draco, il nous poursuit! déclara soudain la mère de Lily, hystérique, avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le bout du quai.

Ils l'imitèrent, bousculant nombre de moldus en chemin. Finalement, ils atteignirent la fameuse barrière décrite dans le livre. Sa grand-mère passa en premier. Sa mère lui prit la main pour l'aider à traverser. Elle atterrit au qua 10h57 précises. Tout le monde s'agitait à faire entrer les enfants dans le train. Lily ressentant enfin l'imminence du départ, se tourna vers sa famille qui cherchait déjà un wagon libre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle ne voulait plus partir.

Ils semblèrent remarquer son absence et revinrent sur leurs pas :

- Mon ange, on a plus le temps, là, lui dit sa mère en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Oh, mais qu'est- ce que tu as?

- Je veux plus partir.

Le reste de sa famille s'accroupit autour d'elle, formant un cercle assez étrange au milieu de la foule sorcière qui s'activait. Les machineries du train se mettaient déjà en marche.

- Lily, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Voilà ton Portoloin. N'hésite pas, d'accord ? lui dit son père en lui tendant un médaillon argenté en forme de cœur.

Elle l'ouvrit et vit ses parents et sa grand-mère lui faire des petits signes. Elle sourit.

- Il est joli... Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, hein?

- Une fois dans le train tu nous auras déjà oublié, je te le promets, lui dit Cissy. Allez, il est temps.

Résignée, elle les suivit et ils trouvèrent un wagon presque vide. Ils l'aidèrent à monter ses affaires et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour leur faire signe. Oubliant toute dignité, elle leur cria en essayant de couvrir les bruits du train:

- Je vous aime!

- Nous aussi, répondirent-ils en chœur alors que le train s'éloignait déjà.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, pleurant vraiment, et ne rentra la tête que lorsqu'ils eurent complètement disparus. Elle referma la fenêtre et s'assit. Le wagon était uniquement occupé par un garçon qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Elle l'ignora royalement, essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et attacha ensuite avec moult précautions le précieux Portoloin à son cou.

Qu'étaient-ils censés faire pendant le voyage ? S'ennuyant déjà, elle soupira et entreprit de sortir un ouvrage de sa valise. Mais celle-ci lui tomba lamentablement dessus. Le garçon lui demanda :

- Besoin d'aide ?

S'il était sarcastique, il le cachait bien. Elle consentit à se laisser aider et il lui donna un coup de main pour remettre la valise dans les compartiments après qu'elle eut pris le livre qui l'intéressait.

- Tu es une première année, toi aussi? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui tendit sa main:

- Je m'appelle Narcisse Longbottom.

Elle considéra sa main tendue d'un air soupçonneux, puis décida d'être gentille. Il valait mieux éviter de se mettre des gens à dos avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard.

- Lily Malfoy, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- C'est un nom connu, remarqua-t-il, semblant déjà ailleurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Evidemment que les Malfoy étaient connus. Peut-être pas de très bonne réputation mais de réputation quand même. S'il comptait faire un commentaire, il pouvait toujours tâter de sa baguette ce Longbottom (nom stupide). Même si elle ne connaissait pas encore de sort.

- Et toi tu as un prénom bizarre, je m'en occupe peut-être? répliqua-t-elle vivement.

- C'était simplement une constatation, répondit-il avec un air d'excuse qui parut sincère à la jeune fille. Si tu veux tout savoir, Narcisse était un homme qui était tombé am…

- Je sais qui est Narcisse, déclara-t-elle avec prétention, je suis comme lui.

Sa grand-mère lui avait un jour expliqué l'histoire de celui dont elle tenait le nom avant de déclarer qu'elle, comme son fils et comme Lily elle-même, étaient atteinte du même mal.

- Donc tu t'es déjà noyé dans ton reflet? C'était comment? demanda le garçon visiblement très sérieux.

Elle le considéra effarée.

- Mais tu es idiot ou quoi?

- C'est ce que beaucoup de gens disent. Ou alors ils me traitent de « garçon bizarre ». Tu me trouves bizarre? Moi, je trouve que tu es une pleurnicharde.

- Hey! protesta-t-elle furieusement vexée. Je ne pleurais pas! Et tu… Tu es franchement dérangé, tu sais ?

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Ils étaient tous fous à Poudlard ou elle avait juste eu l'illustre chance de tomber sur un demeuré?

- Il y a un fantôme à Poudlard qui s'appelle Mimi Geignarde. Je trouve que je devrais t'appeler Lily Geignarde. Ce serait approprié, non?

Le pire c'est que ce garçon lui offrait un sourire tout à fait amical.

- Fais ça et tu es mort, siffla-t-elle.

- Lily Geignarde… fit-il à nouveau. Non, vraiment, j'aime. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Que je vais changer de compartiment, fit-elle passablement furieuse et humiliée.

Elle se leva d'ailleurs. Il sembla surpris :

- Pourquoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Elle lui jeta un regard halluciné :

- Quoi, à part ce surnom complètement ridicule? s'énerva-t-elle. Premièrement, je ne pleurais PAS et même si ça avait été le cas, tu ne devrais pas t'en moquer comme ça, espèce d'abruti!

Il éclata de rire et à sa grande surprise, elle le suivit.

- Je suis désolé, je suis nerveux. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça t'énervait autant, déclara-t-il avant de sortir un magazine de son sac.

Bon, il était dérangé mais il s'était excusé et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de balader sa lourde valise jusqu'à un autre compartiment. Elle se rassit dignement. Au bout d'un moment de silence, curieuse de savoir ce que ce type pouvait bien lire, Lily lui demanda le nom du magazine.

- C'est le Chicaneur, tu ne connais pas?

- Ah… Si, c'est pas ce journal qui ne traite que de sujets délirants?

- Je dirais plutôt le magazine qui parle de ce dont personne ne veut entendre parler. Ma mère est la rédactrice en chef. Elle me saoule d'histoires abracadabrantes sur des Ronflaks Cornus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'en sais rien, déclara Narcisse d'un air dépité. Elle s'emporte un peu trop souvent sur le sujet, alors je décroche. Parfois, elle est vraiment bizarre ma mère…

- Tu dois tenir d'elle, marmonna Lily avant de le rejoindre sur sa banquette pour lire le magazine par-dessus son épaule.

Quoi ? Elle avait besoin de lecture et même si elle ne doutait pas des sommets d'exaltation que pourrait lui apporter le livre sur le millier d'herbes magiques utilisées dans les potions, la lecture du « torchon » comme disait son père, avait plus d'attraits. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi défila ainsi tandis que les deux enfants lisaient le journal et débattaient sur les sujets y étant traités, pris par de nombreux fous rires. Lorsque la vieille dame passa avec son chariot, elle se surprit à repenser enfin à ses parents. Au final, Cissy avait raison, elle les avait vite oubliés. Néanmoins, une fois la lecture du journal achevé et la plupart des sucreries dévorées, elle recommença à penser à eux et au manoir en général. Comme ils allaient lui manquer…

- Tu penses à tes parents ? demanda Narcisse, plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

- Oui, ils me manquent déjà. Heureusement que j'ai le Portoloin, soupira-t-elle le regard plongé dans les landes brumeuses du pays qui défilaient.

- Un Portoloin ?

Elle réalisa alors sa bourde. Ce n'était pas censé être permis. L'attirant à ses côtés, elle lui fit jurer de ne rien dire avant de lui expliquer l'affaire. Il sembla passablement admiratif lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- Je pourrais aller voir tes parents avec toi, un jour?

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Ce serait vraiment génial. Il pourrait voler dans la propriété et jouer au Quidditch...

- Tu sais voler sur un balai? lui demanda-t-elle avidement.

- Dieux, non, je suis une catastrophe ambulante dès que je touche à un balai. Maman dit que je tiens de mon père pour ça.

- C'est marrant ma mère me dit souvent la même chose. Ça doit être un truc de mères de nous comparer à nos pères, tu ne crois pas? fit-elle songeuse.

- Je pense… Ma grand-mère n'arrête pas non plus.

- Tu as une grand-mère? s'exclama-t-elle. La mienne est la plus géniale de toutes les grand-mères du monde! Elle est pénible parfois mais je l'adore.

Lily se lança dans un grand monologue sur tout ce qui faisait de Narcissa Malfoy une grand-mère formidable. Puis ils enchaînèrent sur tout ce qui faisait de l'arrière-grand-mère de Narcisse, une femme de poigne franchement effrayante. Très vite, il fit nuit sans que personne ne soit venu les déranger dans leur compartiment. Ils passèrent finalement leur robes de sorcier, tous les deux très excités et inquiets à l'idée de la répartition à venir.

- Je veux, je DOIS être à Serpentard. Ou je meurs, déclara la jeune fille, catégorique.

Narcisse sembla amusé de la voir mettre tant d'enthousiasme dans une simple histoire de maison. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Toute sa famille y avait été, elle ne pouvait qu'y être sans quoi elle amènerait la déchéance sur son nom et en souffrirait le reste de sa vie. Si elle n'était pas à Serpentard… Non c'était simplement impossible à imaginer. Elle lui demanda dans quelle maison il voulait être.

- Je ne sais pas. Ma mère était à Serdaigle, mon père à Gryffondor. Alors j'imagine que je serais dans l'une des deux.

- Oh, soupira-t-elle déçue.

- Tu comptes me renier si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, Lily? demanda-t-il mi inquiet, mi indifférent.

C'était de toute évidence un type bizarre. Mais elle l'aimait bien alors non, elle ne le renierait pas.

- Tant que tu ne vas pas à Poufsouffle.

Il éclata de rire en priant pour que Merlin l'entende. Le train finit par s'arrêter et ils attendirent patiemment que les autres descendent pour pouvoir débarquer en paix. Ils durent prendre plus de temps que prévu car, une fois sur le quai, ils ne virent que des élèves plus âgés. Ne sachant pas si c'était normal ou pas, ils les suivirent, perdus. Ils atteignirent des calèches tirées par ce que Lily savait être des Sombrals. En théorie, pour la plupart, ils étaient invisibles. Et mieux valait qu'ils le restent. Cependant, Lily surprit le regard de son désormais ami vers les créatures et lui demanda :

- Tu peux les voir ?

- Malheureusement, déclara-t-il.

Elle n'insista pas et lui, ne lui demanda pas qui il avait bien pu voir mourir un jour pour être capable de voir les Sombrals. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et lui non plus, probablement. Qui voudrait avoir envie de parler de ça, de toute façon? Néanmoins, s'il y avait des Sombrals à Poudlard elle pourrait peut-être les monter? Ça devait être marrant.

Toutes à ses pensées de vols futurs, elle monta avec lui dans une calèche et deux autres élèves les suivirent. Ils s'entreregardèrent tous les quatre. Les deux autres devaient être en troisième année, au moins. Un des garçons finit par leur adresser la parole tandis qu'ils approchaient de Poudlard.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en première année?

- Si pourquoi? répondit Lily soudain inquiète.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Merlin, les pauvres, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place, déclara l'autre.

- Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle, tendue.

- On _pourrait_ leur dire, fit l'un des grands.

- On pourrait ne _pas_ leur dire, répliqua l'autre avec un grand sourire.

- Soyons aimables Pollux, dit le premier.

Il était noir mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair qui jurait avec son teint. Ça lui donnait un regard hypnotique mais il était plutôt charmant dans son genre. L'autre, Pollux, était roux et avait une expression malicieuse faute d'être intelligente. Et lui aussi, n'était pas vraiment repoussant, nota la jeune fille. Elle aimait beaucoup statuer sur la beauté d'une personne. Par exemple, Narcisse avec ses grands yeux bleus hallucinés, ses cheveux noirs bouclés et son visage rond et halé, était assez beau lui aussi. Aucun n'arrivait, bien sûr, à la cheville de son père, qui était le plus bel homme de toute l'Angleterre. Et simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité les autres pays pour comparer.

- D'accord, Paris, dit Pollux en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je suis d'humeur altruiste, ce soir. Alors, qui êtes-vous, les petits ?

Lily serra les poings de colère. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce Pollux à les traiter de petits? Il était quoi? En deuxième? Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser au rouquin. Cependant, Narcisse la prit au dépourvu.

- Je suis Narcisse Longbottom et elle, c'est Lily Malfoy.

Prête à sauter sur toute occasion valable de faire usage de sa baguette, Lily guetta leur réaction mais à part un léger signe d'étonnement chez ce débile de Pollux, elle ne trouva rien qui vaille la peine de les défier. De toute manière, ils auraient gagnés. Paris hocha la tête et déclara:

- Moi, c'est Paris Jordan et lui, c'est Pollux Weasley, le fils d'un des deux plus grands farceurs de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais on compte bien les détrôner, hein Pollux?

- Tout juste l'ami. On sera pire que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes!

Lily et Narcisse échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui étaient les Maraudeurs ou encore les plus grands farceurs qu'avait comptés Poudlard. Le nom de Weasley était familier aux oreilles de Lily mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quelle occasion elle l'avait déjà entendu. De toute façon, cela n'eut plus aucune importance à ses yeux quand le dénommé Pollux les informa qu'ils auraient dû être, à l'instar de toutes les autres premières années, dans une barque sur le lac avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

- Du calme... C'est pas la fin du monde, au pire, vous aurez dix bonnes minutes d'avance sur les autres nains.

Ils se détendirent. Ils avaient cru louper la répartition. D'ailleurs en parlant de répartition…

- En quoi consiste la Répartition, au juste? Des épreuves? Des questions? Des juges? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant à cette dernière hypothèse.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard qu'elle trouva suspect avant de lui sortir une histoire affreuse comme quoi ils devraient traverser le lac à la nage à minuit et en sortir sans s'être fait choper par le poulpe géant, connu pour être friand des enfants de onze ans. Lily leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle entendit son ami crier qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

- Crétin! Ils se moquent de nous.

- Oh, elle n'est pas naïve la petite, nota Paris amusé.

- M'appelez pas petite ou je vous jette un sort dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre scolarité et plus encore, déclara-t-elle furieuse.

- Ok, la mioche, on ne t'appellera plus petite. C'est que tu ferais presque peur! rigola Pollux.

- Lily, commença Narcisse, tu ne connais pas de sort.

Elle eut envie de le taper.

- Peut-être, siffla-t-elle, mais dès que j'en possèderais un d'assez violent, je te jure qu'ils en entendront parler.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Elle est marante cette môme! déclara Pollux.

Le voyage prit fin après de nombreuses incartades du genre. En sortant de la calèche, Lily savait qu'elle s'était ridiculisée en beauté mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas honteuse. Elle s'était bien amusée à les écouter parler des exploits des fameux Maraudeurs. Elle en avait oublié de leur demander leur maison. Malheureusement, ils les laissèrent rapidement aux mains du concierge, un dénommé Rusard qui ressemblait vaguement à un être humain et qui les accompagna dans le château pour rejoindre les premières années en pestant sur la stupidité des enfants.

- Il fait peur l'autre, déclara Narcisse tout bas.

Lily hocha fermement de la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Son attention se reporta un moment sur son horrible chat et elle se demanda un instant si les Sombrals boulottaient du chat. Elle aimerait bien expérimenter ça sur le chat en question. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas encore aux bêtises en tout genre. Elle avait toute l'année pour ça. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'elle finirait par détrôner les fameux Maraudeurs dont Pollux et Paris n'avaient cessé de vanter les exploits passés pendant le voyage?

Elle laissa de côté ses rêves de gloire et observa le château, émerveillée. Il était bien plus grand que son "château" à elle et pourtant ce dernier était déjà immense. Elle s'amuserait bien à explorer tout Poudlard pendant la nuit si elle avait encore des insomnies et puis, elle rentrerait à la maison pour raconter ses découvertes à ses parents. Elle était de plus en plus impatiente.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le cri de l'ignoble concierge.

- Professeur Tonks, ces élèves ont comme qui dirait raté le coche. Comme quoi, plus ça va, plus ils sont stupides.

Le concierge s'adressait à une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses et dont le visage respirait la bonne humeur. Cette dernière posa son regard sur Narcisse et elle et Lily sut de suite qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Un professeur avec des cheveux roses? Elle se demandait quelle matière pouvait bien enseigner une telle hurluberlue. La divination ou un truc aussi stupide, surement.

- Eh bien, vous commencez fort, dit-elle d'un ton sévère qui jurait avec son allure entière.

D'ailleurs, elle ajouta rapidement:

- Je plaisante, ce genre de choses arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense. Moi-même, à mon premier jour à Poudlard, j'étais tellement nerveuse que je suis tombée dans le lac. C'est Hagrid qui m'a sauvé en me sortant de l'eau d'une seule main. J'étais tellement impressionnée que pendant trois ans, j'ai cru que c'était un véritable Dieu. Enfin… Ce n'est pas le moment de se rappeler les lointains souvenirs. La répartition commencera dans quelques instants, les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Lily remarqua qu'elle tenait un chapeau tout racorni dans sa main. Alors la femme coiffait ses cheveux trashs avec un truc aussi immonde? Pour rien au monde Lily n'aurait voulu porter un truc pareil. Plutôt mourir.

Peu après, comme l'avait prévu le professeur, il y eut des bruits de pas en bas et Narcisse et elle se retournèrent pour observer le reste des premières années les rejoindre. À son grand dam mais sans surprise, Lily ne trouva pas de visage connu dans la masse. À part Camélia. Mais bon, elle ne l'aimait pas. Visiblement Narcisse connaissait aussi quelqu'un car il lui désigna une fille du doigt en commentant:

- Je la connais. Ma mère et la sienne sont amies alors on a souvent des dîners à passer ensemble.

- Elle est gentille? demanda Lily en observant la fameuse fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la fille assez... Impressionnante dans son style, avec ses longs cheveux couleur de feu et son air plein d'assurance. La fille lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire qui.

- Non. Enfin si, mais pas avec moi. Je pense qu'elle me croit débile.

- C'est que tu caches bien ton jeu, Narcisse, dit-elle en souriant. C'est quoi son nom ?

- Séléna Potter.

Lily sursauta et fixa avec plus d'attention la principale concernée. Potter?

- Comme Harry Po...

- Oui comme Harry Potter, l'interrompit un garçon à côté d'eux d'une voix forte.

Cela attira l'attention de la fameuse Séléna qui se retourna vers eux. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer Narcissa et se mit à dévisager Lily d'un air féroce. La blonde se redressa d'un air hautain. Elle avait un problème ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? la nargua la rousse. Tu veux que je t'obtienne un autographe, Barbie?

La blondinette écarquilla les yeux avec effarement. Barbie? C'était quoi ce trip? Qui que soit Barbie, ça sonnait comme une insulte. Elle toisa la fille du regard et déclara d'un ton froid:

- Sans façon, merci.

Ok, c'était le grand héros du monde sorcier et depuis que son père lui avait raconté ses exploits, elle rêvait de le rencontrer en chair et en os mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. C'est pas parce que cette Séléna était sa fille qu'elle devait se prendre pour une star, non mais.

Séléna rejeta sa chevelure rousse foisonnante derrière son épaule et la toisa de ses grands yeux émeraude avec un mélange de colère et de mépris. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là? Et en plus, l'impudente avec le culot d'afficher la même teinte si particulière d'iris qu'elle! C'était décidé, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Mettant fin aux dernières discussions, le professeur Tonks prit la parole :

- La répartition va bientôt commencer. Vous serez répartis dans quatre maisons ayant chacune leurs propres caractéristiques. Vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison, ou lui en faire perdre si vous enfreignez le règlement. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui possède le plus grand nombre de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Elle leur tourna le dos et ouvrit une porte à double battant. Des voix leur parvenaient de derrière mais elles cessèrent dès qu'ils entrèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily pénétra dans ce qui s'appelait la Grande Salle. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux innombrables élèves assis qui les suivaient du regard, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, admirant le magnifique ciel magique. Aussi beau qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à la table des professeurs devant un tabouret. Lily ne prit même pas la peine de se demander ce que diantre pouvait faire un tabouret au milieu de la salle et chercha son oncle du regard. Il était à droite de la directrice (elle l'avait reconnu à la chaise légèrement surélevée et à l'air effectivement sévère qu'elle affichait et qui n'était pas, à proprement parler, un accueil chaleureux) avec laquelle il discutait. Il se détourna néanmoins d'elle, semblant sentir le regard de sa nièce. Elle lui sourit mais s'abstint de lui faire un petit signe de la main qui aurait été dégradant et pour elle et pour lui. L'oncle Sev lui rendit son sourire et murmura quelque chose comme : « Serpentard ou rien, boucle d'or ». Il avait bien insisté sur ce point la veille, quand ils étaient allés faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En fait, il l'avait un peu saoulé en lui parlant des attributs de la maison de Salazar qu'elle connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. On n'était pas la nièce du chef des Serpentards pendant onze ans en ignorant les qualités et coutumes de cette maison. Bref, plutôt que de l'encourager, il n'était parvenu qu'à lui mettre un peu plus la pression.

Pour arranger le tout, le silence se fit dans la salle et une voix discordante entonna une chanson qui sonnait faux. Il fallut un moment à Lily pour réaliser que c'était le chapeau qui chantait. Ahurissant. Elle fit part de son ébahissement à Narcisse qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu en chemin. Mais il était bien là et semblait nettement agacé:

- On me traite de fou alors qu'ils écoutent tous religieusement la chanson d'un chapeau! déclara-t-il tout bas, offensé.

Elle se retint à grande peine de rire et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral. En gros, le chapeau énonça le nom des quatre maisons en vantant tant bien que mal leurs qualités. Il fallait admettre que pour les points forts de Poufsouffle, il manquait franchement d'inspiration mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Il était de notoriété publique que les Poufsouffles étaient des idiots dépourvus de tout intérêt ou talent. Autant on pouvait admettre que les Serpentards étaient tout simplement parfaits, les Serdaigles intelligents et les Gryffondors courageux, il n'y avait rien de particulier à un Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle c'était le reste, l'endroit où on envoyait ceux qui n'avaient ni la classe ni l'intelligence ou la loyauté affligeante des trois autres maisons. Un Poufsouffle était bêtement gentil, au mieux. Stupide la plupart du temps.

Pitié, qu'elle n'y aille pas. Elle préférait encore être à Gryffondor et subir le courroux de toute sa famille plutôt que la déchéance de son orgueil chez les décérébrés. Après la fin de la chanson, le professeur Tonks sortit une grande liste de nulle part et énonça un nom:

- Isaac Bones !

Un élève potelé sortit de la masse, blanc comme un linge. Lily fit remarquer à Narcisse le manque évident de confiance de l'individu. Narcisse se prit au jeu:

- Cela doit venir d'une surcharge pondérale et d'un manque total d'amour propre.

- Ou peut-être que ses parents l'ont complexé toute son enfance, causant un traumatisme freudien récurent.

- Ou encore il est possible que le cas en question souffre d'une déficience mentale importante qui est la conséquence même du déni de son moi conscient, déclara-t-il d'un ton académique.

Lily n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle se calma néanmoins en croisant le regard frigidaire de la directrice. Génial, si elle se la mettait déjà à dos le premier jour, on était mal parti. Elle entendit, en plus, la voix stridente de Séléna faire un commentaire:

- Aucun respect.

_Je vais la tuer l'autre rouquine. Non, mais je ris si je veux d'abord !_ pensa-t-elle avec véhémence.

Le garçon s'assit tout tremblant sur le tabouret et manqua de peu de tomber par terre. Affligeant. Le professeur lui posa le chapeau sur la tête et après un moment de silence, ce dernier déclara à voix haute:

- Poufsouffle !

Comme c'était étonnant. La tablée à sa droite retentit d'applaudissements joyeux. Lorsque le silence revint, une fois Bones assis, Tonks continua:

- Heidi Crivey.

A sa surprise et celle de quelques autres, ce fut un garçon qui sortit du rang. Il semblait plutôt gêné. Lily eut des élans de compassion pour ce pauvre gars que des parents stupides avaient affublé d'un nom de fille. Ça ne devait pas être facile à porter tous les jours. Promis, elle serait sympa avec ce malchanceux-là.

- Gryffondor, cria le chapeau presque instantanément.

Ou peut-être pas. Il y eut une grande ovation à la première table à sa gauche. Le processus continua un moment jusqu'à l'appel de Narcisse Longbottom. Les entrailles nouées pour son ami, elle lui murmura un petit "Courage" et croisa les doigts pour qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard. Le choixpeau mit plus longtemps pour lui que pour les autres et finalement s'écria:

- Serpentard !

Il y eut une série d'applaudissements chez les verts et argents, la table à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, qui couvrit le cri de joie de Lily. C'était génial, juste parfait! Ils allaient s'amuser comme jamais en étant dans la même maison. Enfin… Si elle était à Serpentard, bien sûr.

La voix de son père retentit dans sa tête :

_Tu ne peux être qu'une Serpentarde._

Elle se calma. Son père avait raison. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une parfaite petite Serpentarde.

- Lily Malfoy.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret, ignorant les quelques murmures de l'assemblée. Et oui, elle était la petite-fille de Lucius Malfoy le Mangemort et quiconque voudrait lui en parler se ferait ensorceler gravement dans la minute. Elle était aussi la fille de Draco et Pansy Malfoy et à ce titre, elle aurait bientôt plus leur respect que leur mépris. Se voyant déjà sacrée Reine de Poudlard, elle ôta le choixpeau des mains de la femme, avec peut-être un peu trop de véhémence et le plaça élégamment sur sa tête. Ce qui s'avéra inutile puisqu'il était trop large et qu'il lui retomba sur les yeux. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

- Ah ! la fit sursauter le chapeau.

Elle l'entendait dans sa tête, c'était pas prévu au programme ça.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, dit-il. Si je m'attendais… On peut dire que tu es spéciale, toi!

- A qui le dis-tu, répliqua-t-elle en pensée.

- L'orgueil des Malfoy… commenta le chapeau, d'un ton las.

- Peut-on en venir au fait ? s'énerva-t-elle, quelque peu vexée.

- Et elle est impatiente, comme _lui_ ! Quoique si je me rappelle bien, ils sont tous les deux assez impatients.

- VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE COMMENTER MES GENITEURS ET ME REPARTIR, SALE CHAPEAU DE…

Elle s'arrêta à temps, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé (Que disait-elle? Hurlé!) à voix haute. Elle remercia le ciel que le chapeau soit trop grand pour lui laisser voir la salle. Oh, la honte.

- Je vois que tu es très ambitieuse comme tes parents. Et que tu as une belle dose de courage et d'intelligence. Tu ferais une excellente Gryffondor.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, en pensée cette fois. Pas à Gryffondor. Non, ah nononon pitié, pas là-bas!

- Et indéniablement, tu _lui_ ressembles, c'est sur… Lui aussi m'a demandé de modifier mon choix. Mais il voulait aller à Gryffondor.

Elle se figea. _Il_ ? Parlait-il de… ?

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle soudain, avide de connaître le nom de celui qui hantait ses pensées.

- Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même. Revenons-en à ta maison. Je pense que tu n'es de toute façon pas assez loyale pour aller à Gryffondor même si tu as un grand sens de l'amitié. Tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens, n'est-ce pas?

Elle s'abstint de répondre, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer les poings de colère.

- Donc, je pense que le meilleur pour toi est… SERPENTARD!

Elle ôta l'ignoble Choixpeau de son crâne avec colère et rejoignit la table des Serpentards, faisant à peine attention aux applaudissements. Elle s'assit face à Narcisse et lui déclama les manières du maudit chapeau.

- Je l'étriperai ! déclara-t-elle férocement.

- A t'entendre hurler, on avait tous clairement compris. Je devrais plutôt t'appeler Lily Beuglante.

- Génial, marmonna-t-elle en se tapant la tête contre la table.

- Séléna Potter, déclara Tonks.

Narcisse et elle reportèrent leur attention vers la Répartition. Le chapeau eut une exclamation en se posant sur la tête de l'affreuse rouquine et son ami l'informa qu'il avait fait de même pour elle. Après un moment, la dénommée Séléna ôta le Choixpeau et dit au professeur, l'air perdu:

- Il est mort de rire.

- Pardon? dit bêtement Tonks avant de prendre le Choixpeau et de le porter à sa tête.

S'ensuivit un long moment de silence avant que Tonks ne retire le Choixpeau et ne le passe à McGonagall.

- Il ne parvient pas à se calmer, dit-elle pathétiquement.

McGonagall lui arracha le Choixpeau des mains, rappelant un peu la manière dont Lily avait procédé quelques instants plus tôt. Après un nouveau long silence, la voix stridente de la directrice retentit dans la salle:

- ALLEZ-VOUS CESSER DE RIRE !

Toute la salle sembla retenir son souffle quand McGonagall ôta le chapeau et déclara que tout était arrangé. Le choixpeau retourna donc sur la tête de la fille du Survivant et déclara après un petit moment:

- GRYFFONDOR !

Narcisse et Lily éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Gryffondors applaudissaient de toutes leurs forces, visiblement très contents de la compter dans leurs rangs. Ils firent même une ola, ces pitoyables lions. Lily en serait morte de honte si elle avait été à leur table. Elle se garderait bien de dire à quiconque qu'à ça près, elle était une rouge et or. Mieux valait ne pas en parler à son père ou à oncle Sev. Elle risquait la trépanation. Surtout venant de son oncle.

A la fin, le dernier était le fameux garçon qui trainait avec Potter tout à l'heure. Tonks l'appela sous le nom d'Altaïr Weasley. Un autre Weasley. Où avait-elle entendu ce nom encore? Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor et Séléna, la petite bêcheuse aux cheveux oranges, sembla plus que ravie. Enfin, la répartition prit fin et après quelques mots de la directrice sur certains points du règlement, le dîner commença.

Se rappelant à temps de la remarque de sa grand-mère au matin, elle conserva sa dignité en mangeant calmement. Narcisse après s'être jeté sur son repas, sembla réaliser qu'il se comportait comme un porc et l'imita. Comprenant à retard qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle lui envoya un quignon de pain à la tête. Il eut un cri indigné et se servit de sa cuillère comme catapulte pour lui balancer une dizaine de petits pois dans les cheveux. Amusée, elle l'imita avec une bonne cuillerée de purée et le visa mais au dernier moment, un Serpentard passa à côté d'elle et la bouscula, envoyant sa boulette de purée sur le visage d'un Gryffondor ahuri que Lily reconnut horrifiée. C'était Pollux. Il la regarda effaré, avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses congénères qui l'informèrent qu'il avait de la purée dans les cheveux.

Elle le vit alors se servir de purée à même le plat et réalisant ce qu'il projetait de faire, baissa la tête. Le projectile passa au-dessus d'elle et atteint une brunette de troisième année qui jeta des regards furieux autour d'elle avant de voir l'air désolé de Pollux. Telle Banshee, elle hurla quelque chose comme « Salopard de Belette » et lui envoya carrément son assiette au visage. Qui n'atteint bien évidemment pas son but mais plutôt celui d'une autre Gryffondor. Lily explosa de rire, toujours courbée sur sa chaise et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient involontairement créé une véritable bataille de nourriture. Evitant admirablement les plats qui volaient désormais entre les deux tables, elle croisa le regard de Paris qui lui cria: « Excellente initiative, la naine ! »

Elle éclata de rire et se prit de plein fouet une boule de glace. Furieuse, elle avisa Altaïr Weasley qui avait le regard triomphant et se mit à le poursuivre avec le clafoutis à la main. Il allait payer…

.oO°Oo.

A quelques mètres à peine, les professeurs, à l'instar des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, observaient les serpents et les lions se livrer bataille. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire et attendait passivement que Minerva réagisse. Celle-ci était ébahie. Jamais de toute sa vie et elle enseignait depuis plus de 65 ans, elle n'avait vu pareil comportement. Evidemment, elle avait repéré l'investigatrice de cette affligeante démonstration de puérilité. Lily Malfoy… Elle pinça les lèvres, sans intervenir, se disant que feu Dumbledore aurait certainement apprécié l'évènement et que l'année s'annonçait difficile pour Poudlard avec un tel phénomène dans ses rangs.

A côté d'elle, un Severus hilare s'efforçait d'écrire droit sur la lettre qu'il enverrait à Draco demain matin à la première heure, où il lui contait les premiers mais certainement pas derniers exploits de sa progéniture…

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines sans faute! En attendant, à vos souris! (si, si, j'insiste)**


	2. Draco, un mari aimant

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Un jour, TOUT m'appartiendra MOUAHAHAHA! En attendant... Rien n'est à moi. snif Sauf Lily Malfoy, Séléna Potter, Altaïr Weasley, Pollux Weasley, Paris Jordan, Narcisse Longbottom (Londubat?) etc, etc...

**Avertissement: **Bon, je vais mettre encore une fois que oui, il risque d'y avoir évocation de slash HPDM et de grossesse masculine dans les chapitres à venir. Homophobes, cassez vouuuuuus! (je suis vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin, moi).

**Note de l'autrice: **Bonjour tout le monde! Vous m'attendiez pas avant la semaine prochaine, hin! Et bien figurez-vous... Qu'en voyant les 20 (VINGT?!) reviews laissée en une semaine, je me suis dit que bon, j'avais assez d'avance avec huit chapitres et que bon, si j'arrivais à finir le chapitre 10 avant samedi soir, je posterai le deux (d'une logique extreme si on me comprend). Alors me voilà avec quatre heures et demi de retard! Mais on s'en fout. Dans le monde des insomniaquies, on est toujours samedi! Je promets de poster tous les samedis à la condition que j'arrive à garder mes huits chapitres d'avance (parce que l'air de rien, ce serait nul d'ajouter un autre long silence à ma déjà très longue liste. On ne parle pas de TP, s'il vous plait). Ce qui me semble faisable même si le chapitre 10 de cette histoire a été en chantier pendant près de huit mois (mais vous apprendrez bientôt que tous les cinq chapitres, j'ai un petit problème de Pov).

**Petite note en rapport avec l'histoire (pour une fois): **J'ai passé trois longues heures à calculer dates et jours à l'aide de mon téléphone portable (Dieux que ca peut être utile, ces machins là). Et donc, après trois mois à me dire que je devrais peut-être vraiment mettre mes dates de chapitre au point, j'y suis arrivée. Avec un sacrifice. L'année scolaire commence un lundi 5 Septembre. Ouiiiii, je sais que c'est anti-Poudlard à mort mais pitié, comprenez mon désespoir quand j'ai vu que tout foutait le camp si Lily ne commencait pas exactement les cours un lundi! La paresse l'a emporté sur le désir d'exactitude total et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Tout ça pour dire que le ch1 se déroulait un lundi 5 Septembre (mon anniversaire, en passant mais je jure que c'était un hasard. C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Nirvana que vous ne connaissez pas encore, c'est vrai). Et le ch2 oscille donc entre le 5 et le 6 Septembre. Facon, vous vous en foutez un peu (moi aussi en soi mais les Vierges sont des maniacoperfectionnistes) et je l'ai joyeusement noté en début de paragraphe. Voilà, c'était la petite note motivée et inutile du jour.

Sur ce, je vous aime déjà (Vingt reviews, vingt reviews! Pression, pression! Décolage psychologique aussi... Je m'arrête)

**Enjoyez donc!**

* * *

**_Mardi 6 Septembre_**

Draco se réveilla avec le cri horriblement désagréable du réveil magique qu'il avait programmé pour sept heures du matin. Il soupira et fit un vague geste de la main pour faire taire cette torture et se pelotonna à nouveau dans les couvertures, priant pour que Pansy n'ait pas entendu le réveil. Malheureusement pour lui, il la sentit remuer et ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour admirer le visage parfait de sa tendre et douce.

- N'y penses même pas Draco, dit-elle fermement, gardant pourtant les yeux fermés.

Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il soupira et tenta une approche subtile en la couvrant tendrement de petits baisers dans le cou. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit sourire. Considérant déjà la partie gagnée, il plongea sous les couvertures et poussa plus avant les baisers furtifs sur sa peau douce et diaphane. Elle le ramena à lui d'une main sous son menton et les yeux grands ouverts désormais, l'embrassa avec langueur.

- Bien essayé, murmura-t-elle en détachant un instant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais pas de congé aujourd'hui, mon amour.

Il cessa tout activité, vexé. Elle en gémit de frustration. C'est ce qu'on récolte à jouer les moralisatrices, pensa-t-il brièvement. Puis une main sur sa nuque le happa et il se retrouva à nouveau collé à Pansy. Elle lui mordilla les lèvres avec un gémissement suggestif. Plus pour l'ennuyer que par réelle envie, il se redressa à nouveau et la railla :

- Je croyais qu'on ne prenait pas congé.

- On peut toujours être en retard, lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur équivoque.

Il fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition et déclara :

- Désolé, je pense que ça va être trop juste.

Elle poussa un cri de frustration et le frappa à l'épaule. Il éclata de rire et attrapa un coussin pour se venger. S'ensuivit une partie de polochon admirable qui se conclut lorsque les dix-sept coussins qui décoraient le lit nuptial des Malfoy furent troués et l'air de leur chambre bardé de plumes. Pansy avait perdu la partie, se retrouvant coincée entre ses jambes, les mains retenues au dessus de sa tête. Les plumes glissant sur son corps, ses cheveux totalement défaits et son visage dénué de tout maquillage le subjuguèrent. Leurs rires finirent par s'éteindre et il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle sembla sentir une différence car elle répondit avec plus de passion encore et ils roulèrent sur le sol dans un pouf de plumes.

- Ok, Draco, on prend congé, dit la jeune femme incapable de laisser partir son blond de mari désormais.

Il eut un sourire de vainqueur qui agaça prodigieusement la brune :

- Je savais bien que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps.

Pour faire disparaître ce sourire conquérant autant que pour le faire taire, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, ses mains s'aventurant déjà sous son semblant de pyjama en soie.

- Pourquoi s'habille-t-on pour aller dormir, mon amour ? lui demanda-t-elle en envoyant voler au loin son haut de pyjama.

- Je pense que nous ne le ferons plus, déclara-t-il très sérieux en embrassant avec application son cou.

- Non, c'est certain, affirma-t-elle en frissonnant sous ses baisers.

.oO°Oo.

Plus tard, ils descendirent déjeuner, le regard brillant, les cheveux défaits, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des jeunes mariés. Et ils avaient une fille de onze ans ! Draco avait parfois du mal à croire à son bonheur mais Pansy était vraiment la femme de sa vie. Ils devaient être bien plus heureux que les trois-quarts des couples de leur age. C'est sur, ils avaient eu leurs lots de problèmes et pas des moindres, mais tout avait fini par s'arranger et sa vie maintenant ne pouvait pas être mieux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, aussi avait-il du admettre que prendre congé un 6 septembre n'était pas particulièrement une bonne idée. Il avait une réunion au siège de la Gazette du Sorcier dans moins d'une demi-heure et ne pouvait pas la manquer. Enfin si, il pouvait mais il préférait éviter. De toute façon, Pansy avait aussi du boulot, bien plus que lui d'ailleurs, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au lit toute la journée avec son Apollon de mari.

La vie d'adulte est si contraignante, pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Il était journaliste à la pige pour trois magazines, riche mais débordé de travail. Cependant, il était un journaliste particulier pour la gazette. C'était le rédacteur en chef de la rubrique nécrologique. Charmant, non ? Draco passait deux heures au bureau à donner ses directives à de jeunes écrivains prometteurs pour écrire un article élogieux envers un frais cadavre de la grande pompe. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de gens du ministère, d'héros de l'ancienne guerre, de personnes célèbres. C'était très épuré comme travail et il avait souvent l'impression de vendre sa plume, mais c'était franchement bien payé et ça avait de la classe de dire : Rédacteur en chef de la gazette. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un travail pour se faire jalouser des autres. Après tout, il était Draco Malfoy.

Pour son propre plaisir, il faisait également la rubrique nécro dans le magazine à scandales « Le Saviez Vous ? ». C'était autrement plus amusant. Son travail consistait à enquêter (d'accord, fouiner) dans la vie des décédés et de pondre un article sanglant à son sujet, photos et témoignages à l'appui. C'est vrai que taper du sucre sur le dos d'un mort n'était pas particulièrement moral mais depuis quand avait-il une moralité à toute épreuve ? Ses seuls remords consistaient en la possibilité qu'un jour sa fille achète cet espèce de torchon. Enfin, il avait encore le temps.

Le troisième magazine pour lequel il travaillait était Sorcière Hebdo. Ce job, il le devait à la grave crise financière qu'ils avaient traversée il y a deux ans et où il avait du accumuler les jobs pour réussir à survivre au fisc sorcier qui s'acharnait sur sa famille avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Cependant, Draco arrivait toujours à sortir blanchi des odieuses affaires de fraudes fiscales et de blanchissement d'argent dans lequel il était soi-disant impliqué. Son avocate était un véritable requin et il était assez intelligent pour assurer ses arrières dans ses petites magouilles financières. Enfin, il n'était pas non plus le Al Capone de la communauté sorcière mais le fisc semblait vouloir le prouver par tous les moyens.

Bref, il avait donc pris ce travail faute de mieux, pensant qu'il le laisserait tomber à la première occasion. Et désormais, il était le journaliste vedette du magazine féminin. Responsable du courrier du cœur ! En trois ans de travail, sa renommée (sous un pseudonyme, réputation oblige) avait été faite et il avait obtenu dix pages dans le magazine rien que pour ses réponses aux lettres. Les femmes avaient des problèmes, indéniablement. Au départ, il avait pensé raconter des monceaux de conneries à ces pauvres perdues mais à la lecture de sa toute première lettre, il s'était étonnamment impliqué dans l'histoire allant jusqu'à faire des recherches en heures sup. pour pouvoir l'aider de la meilleure façon. Sa femme et sa mère l'avaient charrié des mois sur son nouveau hobby, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Il s'était découvert un côté altruiste insoupçonné et n'admettait pas qu'on s'en moque.

En résumé, Draco Malfoy aimait beaucoup ses boulots et dans la mesure où il pouvait rester parfois "dormir" un peu plus tard avec sa femme, il n'était pas question d'en lâcher un. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la caisse de courrier que Tipy lui avait apporté et soupira d'avance face au travail qu'il allait devoir fournir cette semaine pour répondre à tous. Plutôt que de s'y mettre de si bonne heure (de toute façon il n'en n'avait pas le temps vu qu'il avait une réunion dans moins de quinze minutes à la Gazette du Sorcier) il regarda son courrier personnel. A son habitude, Pansy l'enlaça par derrière et lut par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est de Severus, déclara-t-il en prenant la première lettre.

- Et bien qu'attends-tu ?

- J'ai peur de ce que nous allons y apprendre, répondit-il les dents serrées.

Une lettre le premier jour, il ne le sentait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains (une main aurait largement suffi, il n'était pas Gryffondor après tout) il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre de façon à ce que Pansy et lui puisse la lire en même temps.

« _Cher Draco, chère Pansy (et dites bonjour à Narcissa en passant)_

_Je prends la peine de vous écrire ce soir, pour vous annoncer trois bonnes nouvelles. En réalité il y en a quatre mais j'ai bien peur que l'une d'elles ne vous plaise pas particulièrement. Commençons par les bonnes. Premièrement, votre si brillante fille est à Serpentard, le Choixpeau y a mis le temps et elle lui a légèrement hurlé dessus avec son self-control légendaire, mais au final, Boucle d'or est une vert et argent, l'honneur est sauf. Deuxièmement, je suis pratiquement certain que le Choixpeau ne lui a pas parlé de son autre géniteur. Draco, tu peux donc arrêter de te tourmenter l'esprit. Troisièmement, elle s'est fait un ami, un Serpentard qui plus est. Jusque là, vous me direz, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Oui, d'ailleurs, on ne sait pas trop ou la classer cette nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Vous verrez bien, l'individu est le rejeton de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Longbottom. Autant dire que je n'ai pas intérêt à y aller avec le dos de la cuillère côté calmant quand j'aurais cours avec cette créature. Enfin, Boucle d'or semble beaucoup l'aimer et ma foi… Il est quand même à Serpentard. _

_Sinon, m'est le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'était pas la mauvaise nouvelle. Nous sommes le cinq septembre, premier jour de cours, Lily est à Serpentard depuis en tout et pour tout une bonne demi-heure et elle est déjà l'investigatrice de la plus belle bataille de nourriture jamais vue à Poudlard. Tu peux être fier, Draco, elle est de toi, c'est sur. Te rappelles-tu ce diner mondain qu'avait tenu Narcissa pour tes dix ans et qui s'était terminé en pugilat gastronomique par tes soins ? Bref… __Tant que j'y pense, je crois bien qu'elle a sympathisé avec un des Weasley (Merlin me préserve, ils sont désormais trois à mes basques. Ça me rappelle le "bon" vieux temps. J'exulte.) Cela a du se faire lors du voyage en calèche (parce que Boucle d'or a réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué, à savoir, rater le demi-géant! Quand je te dis que ta fille est exceptionnelle, Draco). Enfin, voilà à peu près ses derniers exploits. Je vous rappelle aimablement que cela fait à peine une heure qu'elle est ici, au moment où je vous écris. Si elle continue à ce train là, peut-être détrônera-t-elle Potter fils et Potter père réunis dans l'art d'enfreindre les règlements plus vite que souffle le vent. C'est dans ses gènes, vous me direz…_

_Sur ce, bonne journée !_

_SS »_

- Et bien… dit simplement Pansy.

Draco posa la lettre sur la table, passablement horrifié. Une bataille de nourriture ? Le premier jour ! Merlin, il lui avait dit de se faire remarquer mais pas à ce point là. Il allait la tuer.

- Draco, calme toi, c'est une bonne chose, dit la brune en lui caressant la joue.

Draco ignorait comment elle faisait, mais elle parvenait toujours à deviner ses humeurs.

- Une… Une bonne chose ? Lily s'amuse à foutre le boxon à Poudlard avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds et c'est une bonne chose ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle le tempéra en lui faisant un massage relaxant.

- Tu en faisais autant à son age.

- Je n'ai jamais… Pas le premier jour, rectifia-t-il, convaincu.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle continua de lui masser les omoplates et Draco sut qu'en cet instant, elle était simplement ravie que Lily se soit fait des amis. Et il l'était aussi mais… Elle ne pouvait pas juste faire connaissance comme tout le monde ? Une poignée de main, une plaisanterie, un « Tu peux me passer le sel ? » ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer ? Si elle attirait un tant soit peu trop d'attention sur elle, ils risquaient tous de le sentir passer.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Tu sais que la fille de Potter est dans la même année que Lily, lui dit soudain Pansy, prudemment.

Il se tendit malgré lui et se maudit de réagir de la sorte. Il devait se calmer, réfléchir posément. La fille de Potter était à Poudlard, c'est vrai, mais si elle tenait de ses stupides parents, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Oui, sauf que Potter avait une tendance à chercher les cadavres dans le placard. Et avec la chance légendaire de Draco, sa fille serait cent fois pire (quoiqu'il qu'il doutait que cela soit possible). Il répondit enfin à sa femme, d'un ton las :

- Oui, je sais mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Elle se pencha et lui vola un baiser, sûrement un peu pour se faire pardonner :

- Tu as raison, on ne peut rien faire, dit-elle simplement.

Au mieux, on pouvait espérer qu'elles s'entendent, mais était-ce vraiment la meilleure option ? Il n'en savait rien et tant qu'il n'aurait pas de raison de s'en soucier, il préférait s'abstenir d'y penser. Pansy finit son café et embrassa longuement Draco pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir au travail. Elle était l'attachée de presse du ministre et passait beaucoup de temps au bureau. Il regrettait déjà sa présence avant même qu'elle n'ait quitté la maison. Soupirant, il s'habilla rapidement à l'aide d'un sort et boudant la douche faute de temps, transplana jusqu'à la salle de conférence du journal.

Son entrée remarquée (il était en retard de dix minutes) ne fut cependant pas commentée, et il prit place à côté de son collègue de travail et ami, Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier s'était marié peu après son propre mariage avec la jolie Padma Patil. Pour autant qu'il le savait (et il était surement le mieux placé après les deux concernés pour le dire) leur couple allait bien. Ils devaient s'aimer autant que lui et Pansy s'aimaient. Ils avaient eu un fils, Remulus qui avait maintenant dix ans et que Lily adorait. Elle avait l'ambition d'en faire son « mini moi ». Etrangement, Padma n'était pas très chaude à cette idée. Le sourire de Draco se fit triste à la pensée de la petite blonde turbulente. Elle lui avait manqué toute la journée d'hier et lui manquait encore aujourd'hui. Foutu amour paternel. Son ami se méprit sur l'expression lointaine du blond et lui murmura railleur, pendant que leur patron parlait dans le vent :

- On a redécouvert les plaisirs d'une maison sans enfants à ce que je vois…

- Contrairement à toi, Blaise, je ne suis pas un chien en rute, désolé.

- Mais bien sur, et ton air exalté c'est juste parce qu'il fait soleil ce matin ?

Draco ne répondit rien feignant d'être attentif à la conférence. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de sa vie sexuelle au bureau. Blaise n'avait aucune… Bref, c'était un foutu bourrin. Il essaya de comprendre le discours de son patron, mais renonça très rapidement. Il avait peu dormi, nerveux pour cette histoire de Choixpeau, et au final, le réveil ayant été très athlétique, il était crevé. Voyant certainement que le blond avait renoncé à écouter le patron, Blaise se rapprocha de lui :

- Et la grand-mère, elle ne dit rien de tant d'agitations nocturnes ?

- Penses-tu ! Elle vit dans l'aile Ouest, il n'y a que Banshee qui crie assez fort pour la réveiller…

- Oh, l'oiseau hurle toujours ? rigola le noir, se rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, lui, Padma et Remulus au manoir la semaine dernière et où ils s'étaient fait réveiller en sursaut par le cri de la chouette vers les trois heures du matin.

Draco eut un geste de victoire contenu :

- Par Merlin, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est parti, j'en pouvais plus de ce maudit volatile.

- Severus m'a conté les exploits de Lily, hier soir. On peut dire qu'elle commence fort.

Draco se décomposa à vue d'œil. A moitié allongé sur son siège, il tapota des doigts sur la table, signe de désappointement chez lui. Severus voulait avertir la terre entière ou quoi ?

- C'est surement parce que je suis son oncle Blaisinou, dit Blaise semblant lire ses pensées.

Il haussa les épaules, découragé :

- Elle m'énerve. Je voudrais bien lui envoyer une Beuglante pour lui remettre les pieds sur Terre mais ce ne serait pas génial pour son intégration sociale. Comment je pourrais l'engueuler sans Beuglante avant la Toussaint, dis moi ? J'aurais jamais du la laisser partir.

- Draco, une bataille de nourriture, ce n'est pas le crime du siècle.

- Elle était assise depuis trente minutes, Blaise ! siffla-t-il sentant l'agacement remonter. Si elle commence comme ça…

Le jeune homme eut un geste agacé :

- Arrête de dire des conneries et raconte-moi ce qui te mine vraiment.

Draco regretta l'espace d'un instant d'avoir un ami aussi perspicace. Il pensa lui dire, tout expliquer mais se ravisa rapidement. Les aveux n'étaient pas son fort et somme toute, étaient un acte sincèrement épuisant. Peut-être un autre jour. Il dit finalement d'un ton sans réplique :

- Rien de grave. Comment va ta femme ?

S'il avait seulement pu se psychanalyser lui-même, comme il le faisait avec ses lectrices, tout aurait été plus facile mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès que ça touchait à Lily, soit il était perdu, soit il était perdu. Il savait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter remarque Lily. Evidemment, il avait pris ses précautions si le Balafré découvrait la vérité, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse pas, au nom de ses foutus droits, briser leur petite vie de famille mais n'empêche… Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer avec lui, ni même le revoir un beau jour. Et autant que possible, il préférait que Lily ignore tout elle aussi. Sérieusement, en quoi cela pourrait-il l'aider de savoir une chose pareille ?

Mais il n'était pas sur de bien raisonner. Aussi, durant le reste de la réunion, il écrivit à un vieil ami pour lui demander conseil. Après tout, ce dernier pourrait voir de lui-même la situation. Ensuite, il passa en coup de vent dans son bureau, embarqua son travail pour l'édition de demain, offrit un clin d'œil à sa jolie secrétaire et repartit chez lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement motivé à rester dans son bureau. Ses employés savaient quoi faire, depuis la veille ils travaillaient sur la double page complète décernée à l'hommage de Shacklebolt, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Il trouva sa mère en train d'invectiver une quinzaine d'ouvriers moldus. Elle les avait engagés la semaine dernière pour refaire la salle de bains spacieuse du premier à la moldue dans un délire de décoration purement Narcissa. D'après elle, c'était la dernière mode du moment. Draco pensait surtout que c'était de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres, beaucoup de paperasses (les sorciers n'employaient pas les moldus sans avoir à remplir un bon millier de formulaires) et de soucis (combien de fois avait-il du jeter un sort d'oubliette à un des ces crétins parce qu'il avait vu Lily voler dans le jardin ou Tipy nettoyer la cuisine ?) pour peu de choses mais il ne voulait pas priver sa mère de son grand hobby qu'était la décoration. Refaire, remeubler, repeindre l'intégralité du manoir Malfoy, des caves jusqu'aux mansardes, était son boulot de tous les jours depuis quelques années. Et selon l'avis des experts, elle aurait certainement de quoi faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il salua les ouvriers de loin, ne prêtant que peu d'intérêt aux regards surpris qu'ils jetèrent à sa robe de sorcier et alla s'isoler dans son bureau pour répondre à quelques lettres.

Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel, filant vers l'Ouest, lorsqu'il s'accorda une pause pour aller se faire un encas. Il préféra laisser l'elfe à son ménage et se fit péniblement une omelette. Il y avait presque six ans, il avait pris des cours de cuisine le soir avec l'intention de faire un véritable festin maison pour le cinquième anniversaire de Lily. Ça avait franchement foiré. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que le homard devait devenir rouge lorsqu'il était cuit ? A cause de cette modeste erreur, toute la famille était restée alitée pendant une semaine souffrant d'une fantastique indigestion. Depuis, ils évitaient avec soin tous les crustacés ou fruits de mer.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de la cheminée retentit, signe qu'on l'appelait. Il se rendit sans se presser vers le foyer en question et fut surpris de voir Parvati, la sœur de sa presque belle-sœur, accessoirement l'une des rédactrices en chef de _Le Saviez-Vous ?_ et par conséquent, sa patronne, dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Prenant place dans un fauteuil, il la salua chaleureusement. Elles étaient loin, les puériles querelles entre maisons. Lily, par contre, devait être en plein dedans, surtout qu'à tous les coups, la fille de Potter était à Gryffondor. Il laissa de côté ce sujet de pensée dérangeant et se concentra sur leur conversation :

- Je voudrais que tu m'écrives un de ces articles brillants de cynisme dont tu as le secret pour Shacklebolt. Tu as appris son décès ?

- Hier, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il avait vaguement discuté avec lui quelques fois, pendant la guerre, leurs intérêts étant communs à l'époque. Mais il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Ce connard avait l'art de le regarder de cet air qui disait : « Je connais bien ton père, l'ami et je ne te ferais jamais confiance. » Bizarrement, sa mort ne lui était pas triste. Quant aux circonstances de son trépas, il avait franchement rigolé en lisant le rapport d'enquête. Autant plus dur qu'après, il avait du écrire l'ébauche d'une éloge sur lui sans paraître trop moqueur. Enfin, il était doué pour paraître poli.

- Pour quand ?

- Le prochain numéro, répondit-elle avant de lui demander de patienter quelques instants.

Il soupira, le numéro devait être bouclé dans moins de deux semaines et il avait encore une caisse et demi de courrier à faire. Il devrait bosser comme un forcené. Oh, quel changement…

- Toujours là ?

- Comme tu vois.

- Lavande exige que tu interviewes le chef des Aurors sur lui. Elle est certaine qu'Harry connaît des histoires croustillantes à propos de Shacklebolt. Je t'organiserai un rendez-vous avec lui pour demain, ça te convient ?

Draco se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond.

- Non. Hors de question que j'interroge Potter. Envoie quelqu'un d'autre.

La jolie jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et aboya en passant sur sa secrétaire, que Draco plaignait plus que quiconque.

- Draco, tout le monde est occupé à deux semaines du bouclage. J'ai vraiment personne. Et puis, Lavande dit que vu comment vous vous appréciez, l'interview n'en sera que meilleure.

- Je me tape de ce que peux dire Brown ! Je n'interrogeai pas Potter.

- Tu veux que je te vire ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait beau lui faire son sketch de pseudo supériorité hiérarchique à deux balles, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le virer. Elle sembla se rendre compte de son manque de crédibilité et changea de registre. La moue implorante, elle lui dit, suppliante :

- Pitié, Draco, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans ce job. Je t'en supplie, pitié…

Il rigola à son plus grand dam et la mort dans l'âme, accepta. Elle le remercia une centaine de fois avant d'écourter la conversation en promettant de lui donner l'heure de rendez-vous avant le coucher du soleil. Il la retint de partir au dernier moment :

- Ne dis pas à Potter que c'est moi qui vais l'interviewer.

Son reflet dans les flammes prit un air outré :

- Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une conne, parfois ?

- Parfois seulement, assura-t-il avant de se détourner.

Elle était partie. Evidemment, si Potter savait sur qui il allait tomber demain, il n'accepterait pas. Se sentant apprécié au plus haut point, Draco retourna à ses femmes en détresse et ne vit pas le reste de la journée défiler. Sa mère lui rendit visite, une fois le soleil couché.

- Tu avances ?

- Non, dit-il énervé en relisant pour la vingtième fois la lettre de détresse d'une jeune veuve.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour la réconforter ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Sa mère lut par-dessus son épaule et soupira :

- Dieux, si je m'étais apitoyée sur mon sort comme elle à la mort de Lucius, je serais encore à végéter dans mon lit. Dis lui de recommencer à vivre.

- Facile à dire, grogna-t-il sachant pourtant que c'était le meilleur conseil qu'il pouvait donner à la jeune éplorée.

Il reposa la lettre et se leva. Fini de travailler pour aujourd'hui, il voulait se changer les idées. Pris d'une envie de nourriture japonaise, il proposa à Narcissa de l'accompagner au restaurant. Sa mère accepta vivement et lui proposa une idée intéressante avec un air trop innocent pour l'être :

- Je n'inviterai pas Severus ?

- Tu l'invites beaucoup non ? grimaça Draco.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait des doutes sur la nature de leur relation à tous les deux. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si ses deux-là se mettaient ensemble. Un cauchemar perpétuel… Enfin, on n'en était pas encore là.

- Je lui dirais d'amener Lily. Elle me manque la blondinette.

- Ça fait un jour, Mère, se moqua-t-il même s'il ressentait la même chose. Deviendrais-tu une grand-mère gaga et sénile ?

- Draco, je sais que je deviens… plus _mure_ mais encore un mot sur ma soi-disant sénilité et je te tue.

Il éclata de rire et la laissa contacter son parrain, allant prendre une douche. En traversant la moitié du château pour se rendre à sa salle de bains favorite, il ne put que constater le vide que laissait l'absence du petit monstre. Plus de cris, de vases cassés, d'elfes terrifiés, d'atterrissage catastrophe dans le salon en passant pas la baie vitrée ou encore d'inondation due à un robinet non fermé. L'année s'annonçait triste sans Lily pour meubler leurs journées. Enfin, il devait peut-être arrêter de dire que la vie était morne sans son petit ange. Après tout, demain il allait voir Potter et ça ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos. Ce n'était pas le genre de bouleversements qu'il désirait. Un incendie aurait encore été plus apprécié.

Sous la douche, son esprit s'envola sur les multiples catastrophes qu'aurait pu causer sa fille et qui aurait été bien moins pénibles qu'une rencontre en face à face avec le Balafré. Il finit par admettre en sortant et en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille que si ça avait pu ramener Lily au Manoir, il aurait été prêt à faire la causette avec Potter tous les soirs.

Il envoya un hibou à sa femme pour l'avertir qu'ils dînaient tous au restaurant japonais de la ville. Elle saurait duquel il parlait. Ils y allaient tellement souvent que le patron était parfois invité à manger chez eux…

Une demi-heure plus tard, en habits moldus, ils étaient partis. Sur tout le chemin (ils transplanèrent dans un ruelle déserte toute proche du restaurant) Narcissa, comme à son habitude, se plaint des inconvénients des vêtements moldus.

- Crée les tiens si ils t'énervent tant, soupira le blond, excédé d'entendre le même discours chaque fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble chez les moldus.

- Ce que tu dis n'est pas complètement insensé, fils. Ça change, lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Toujours aimable. C'est l'age qui t'aigrit ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole sur tout le reste du chemin. Sachant tous deux que Sev et Lily ne viendraient que dans une demi-heure au mieux, ils s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent deux verres d'un alcool moldu sur glace qu'ils aimaient particulièrement. Ils buvaient toujours la même chose, c'était une sorte de tradition. Il lui raconta, essayant de garder son calme, les premiers exploits d'élève de leur petite blondinette favorite.

- Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, commenta la sculpturale blonde en faisant signe au serveur de les resservir.

Draco se renfonça dans son siège, découragé. Qu'y avait-il de si génial à faire des conneries ? Comme si elle avait entendu sa question, Narcissa lui dit d'un ton docte :

- Et bien, elle s'est déjà fait un ami, elle est à Serpentard et se montre aussi respectueuse des règlements que ses parents. Réjouis-toi, on va entendre parler d'elle.

- C'est justement ce que je crains.

Le serveur leur servit les deux verres commandés.

- Et s'il la remarque ? Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire à ma fille ?

Narcissa eut un geste fataliste :

- Advienne que pourra, Draco. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là alors ne te tourmente pas pour ce qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le blond contempla le fond de son verre, hésitant. Finalement, il se lança :

- Je dois le voir demain, dit-il sombrement avant de boire son verre d'un trait.

Il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool.

- Tiens donc ! Pour quoi faire ? s'exclama sa mère, visiblement amusée par l'air abattu de sa progéniture.

Cette femme était dépourvue de la moindre compassion.

- Le boulot.

- Et où est le problème ? De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

- J'en suis pas si sur.

- Fais comme si, déclara la femme avant de se lever. Ils sont là.

Il se tourna dans la direction de son regard et repéra Severus tenant Lily par la main à l'entrée du restaurant, saluer chaleureusement le patron. Il croisa le regard de sa fille et cette dernière s'extirpa de la poigne de son oncle pour courir vers lui.

- Papa !

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui avait vraiment trop manqué.

- Je sais pas comment on va faire, déclara l'enfant en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il était aussi désarmé qu'elle. Comment pourrait-il la laisser repartir à nouveau ? C'était bien trop vide, sans elle. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de couper le cordon. S'il ne la laissait pas s'envoler, elle resterait clouée au sol toute sa vie.

…

Pourquoi lisait-il les conneries de la rubrique psychologie de Sorcière Hebdo au juste ? Il n'était pas prêt à laisser partir Lily pour deux mois. Sérieusement, c'était une enfant, elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux comme ça. Il remarqua alors seulement son odeur.

- Qu'est ce qui sent si mauvais ? demanda-t-il, le front plissé, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Oh…

Elle rougissait. Pour Merlin sait quelle raison, il sut que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- C'est la faute de Potter ! Elle m'a provoqué alors j'ai un petit peu perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je l'ai poussé dans le bac à engrais à base de bouse de dragon. Mais bien sur, après les autres se sont rappelés qu'ils étaient de loyaux petits lions et ils m'y ont poussés aussi. J'aurais pu leur jeter un Doloris, je t'assure ! Pour qui ils se prennent quand même, ces crétins ?

Le cerveau de Draco avait bloqué sur « Potter ». Incapable de la moindre réaction, il ne dit rien. Narcissa, elle, intervint :

- Potter, tu dis ?

Lily eut une moue de dégout.

- Séléna Potter, cracha-t-elle, c'est une véritable peste. Je la déteste !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demanda calmement la grand-mère, véritable pédagogue.

- D'abord, elle m'appelle Barbie, répondit la blonde avec une grimace méprisante. Quoi que ça veuille dire, d'ailleurs. Ensuite, elle a mis des veracrasses dans mon déjeuner, ce midi ! Ça ne pouvait pas rester impuni ! T'es pas fâché, papa ? J'ai fait que défendre l'honneur de la famille.

Severus les avait rejoints et déclara, hilare :

- Comprends-la Draco, elle ne faisait que défendre l'honneur des Malfoy.

Draco eut un rire sinistre. C'était vraiment mal parti. Elles se détestaient aussi cordialement que lui-même avait pu haïr Potter dès leur première rencontre. Enfin, deuxième. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il reposa la petite blonde avec un baiser sur le front et héla le serveur. Ils prirent tous place à une table avec une chaise libre pour Pansy à côté de Lily. Elle ne devait pas tarder à arriver, désormais. Une fois qu'il eut son verre dans la main, se sentant prêt autant que possible à avoir les détails de cette histoire, il lui demanda de leur raconter sa première journée de cours, ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme.

oO°Oo

Après la bataille de nourriture, que les professeurs s'étaient accordés à laisser continuer dix bonnes minutes, les élèves furent congédiés dans leurs dortoirs et priés de prendre une douche. Couverte de nourriture jusque dans ses chaussures, Lily s'accrocha au bras de Narcisse pour le guider dans les couloirs en lui décrivant le paysage. Il avait reçu de la sauce au piment dans les yeux et était complètement aveuglé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Il assurait avoir déjà eu ce problème au cours de son dernier anniversaire. Ça allait bientôt passer, d'après lui.

Lily et lui suivirent donc les deux préfets de Serpentard de cinquième année, Kevin Sanders et Nirvana Johansson. Le premier était de toute évidence un enfant de moldus, vu le nom vous me direz, mais avait un air passablement arrogant et s'était employé sur tout le chemin à draguer la préfète. Qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée. Lily l'a trouvait extrêmement belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés qui cascadaient le long de son dos et de grands yeux dorés. Elle semblait rayonner et Lily était littéralement subjuguée. Elle put remarquer avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, que Narcisse l'était aussi, la regardant avec adoration. La salle commune des Serpentards la laissa sans voix. Elle était simplement parfaite, tout à fait dans le style qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Elle eut quelques réticences à laisser Narcisse aveugle et seul se rendre dans son dortoir mais finit par succomber à la curiosité de voir sa nouvelle chambre. Son enthousiasme retomba méchamment quand elle comprit qu'elle devrait partager sa chambre avec pas moins de trois filles. Leurs relations étaient d'ailleurs déjà très mal engagées, Lily en étant pratiquement venue aux mains pour empêcher quiconque de lui piquer le meilleur lit. Ses colocataires s'annonçaient d'une débilité affligeante.

Il y avait Catherine Crabbe, qui était deux fois plus grande qu'elle et trois à quatre fois plus large. Lily avait un peu paniqué à l'idée de devoir se battre avec celle-là pour obtenir le lit mais visiblement, cette dernière n'était pas particulièrement intéressée et préférait manger le chocolat caché dans son sac. Elle avait un visage anguleux, des cheveux noirs au carré et des lunettes à verres progressifs qui rendaient ses yeux minuscules. La seconde, que Lily aurait pu mettre à terre en un coup tellement elle semblait frêle et fragile, s'appelait Lacus Gaunt et ne semblait pas assez courageuse pour lui demander ne serait-ce qu'un mouchoir. Le genre de personne que Lily avait toujours pris en pitié à l'école. Elle lui faisait penser à son amie de l'école moldue. Et elle était très jolie. De longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, des yeux violets détonants, un teint diaphane et des fines lèvres couleur grenat. Pour un peu, c'était la réincarnation de la princesse de ce conte moldu que lui racontait parfois sa mère le soir. Lily était déjà certaine que dans les jours à venir, la fille serait amenée à lui parler. La dernière enfin, s'annonçait être son futur cauchemar. Pire, c'était Camélia Nott. Ses parents étaient venus diner au manoir une ou deux fois.

La dernière fois, ce monstre avait manqué de peu de mourir d'une chute de balai. Lily avait simplement aidé la fille à apprendre à voler. Tant pis si au final, elle n'avait pas eu les ailes pour. Néanmoins, elle s'était fait engueuler comme jamais et les Nott avaient soigneusement évité le manoir par la suite. Bref, ça ne risquait pas d'être les grandes embrassades entre Camélia et elle. L'enfant avait toujours cet air hautain particulièrement énervant. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coupés courts. Elle l'a regardait de haut avec ses yeux vert moche tirant sur le jaune. Au final, il avait fallu que Lily sorte sa baguette et la menace avec la voix glaciale et traînante qu'elle tenait d'après sa famille, de son père, pour que l'idiote déguerpisse. Bref, après trente minutes de joute verbale, elle avait marqué son territoire. Elle aurait le lit près de la fenêtre ET de la cheminée, point barre. Après s'être félicitée de tant de prestance, elle était redescendue sans prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires et était directement entrée dans le dortoir des garçons pour visiter.

Là, ils n'étaient que trois, Narcisse compris. Il y avait simplement les jumeaux Alexandre et David Vance. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux pales. Et une belle tête de farceur, déjà à disperser dans la pièce des articles du magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley.

Elle tapa sa main dans son poing et cria :

- Mais bien sur !

Les trois garçons qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée jusque là, se tournèrent ensemble vers elle. Elle se retint à grande peine de rougir et releva la tête, les défiant de faire un commentaire. Evidemment, cette technique brevetée ne marcha par sur Narcisse, qui lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Lily Beuglante dans toute sa splendeur...

Combien de surnoms différents comptait-il lui donner au juste ?

- Tes yeux vont mieux, Narcisse ? répliqua-t-elle, décidant d'ignorer sa remarque dans un grand élan de mansuétude.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon attrapa un énième mouchoir et se le plaqua sur sa paupière. Il ne réussit qu'à se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Exaspérée par la maladresse désespérante de son ami, elle lui ôta le mouchoir des mains et entreprit de lui nettoyer l'œil. Finalement, il cessa de pleurer et déclara qu'ils venaient de faire quelque chose de franchement étrange. Lily était de son avis et décida de changer de sujet. Elle s'installa sans la moindre invitation sur son lit et ils parlèrent de leurs diverses impressions sur cette première soirée au château. Au final, elle s'endormit là.

oO°Oo

Severus recracha le contenu de son verre tandis que Draco s'étouffait tout seul. Seule Narcissa garda le contrôle et haussa les sourcils après la déclaration de la jeune fille. Elle savait évidemment qu'à son age, cela s'était passé en tout bien tout honneur. Elle observa son fils et son ami et conclut que définitivement, les hommes voyaient toujours le sexe partout. A tous les coups, Draco venait d'oublier que sa fille avait onze ans tout rond et aucune envie d'expérimenter le sport favori des adultes.

- Tu as dormi avec ce garçon ? cria-t-il, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

Lily le toisa d'un air dubitatif. Visiblement, elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. La preuve, elle répondit, nonchalante :

- Ben, oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?

- Mais Boucle d'or, commença Severus, c'est… C'est un garçon.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, ne voyant toujours pas :

- Et ?

- ET ON NE DORT PAS AVEC DES GARÇONS À TON AGE, TU ENTENDS ?!

Le blond était horrifié. Sa fille était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Merlin merci, il était assis. Narcissa se pencha vers son fils pour tempérer ses ardeurs mais eut soudain une meilleure idée. Elle déclara à voix distincte :

- Mieux vaut que ce soit un garçon, non ?

Et elle s'écroula de rire sur la table en voyant la tête de son fils.

- Oh Mère, c'est vraiment très spirituel, dit-il finalement, la voix vibrante de colère.

La blonde continua néanmoins de rire. Il eut des envies de matricide.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? déclara la voix de Pansy dans le dos de Narcissa. Pourquoi ma chère belle-mère est-elle morte de rire ?

Cette dernière se redressa, considérant que l'oubli de son statut d'aristocrate avait été assez long, et essaya à grande peine de se contenir durant les grandes retrouvailles de sa petite-fille avec Pansy. Le serveur, constatant qu'ils étaient enfin au complet, leur apporta les menus et ils commencèrent à faire leur choix tandis que Draco résumait la fin de soirée de leur fille à sa femme, toujours furieux. Arrivant au sujet critique, il déclara, abattu :

- Et elle s'est endormie dans son lit !

Pansy haussa les sourcils, dans une parfaite imitation de Narcissa quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de demander à sa fille :

- Et tu as bien dormi, mon ange ?

Il faillit en lâcher son verre.

- En fait, Narcisse parle en dormant alors je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois et j'ai du le taper avec la lampe de chevet pour qu'il se taise, mais en général oui, répondit sa fille comme si c'était absolument normal.

- Pansy ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Elle a dormi dans le lit d'un garçon et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que Papa s'époumone pour ça. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas où est le problème.

Severus intervint :

- Le problème Boucle d'or, c'est qu'une fille de ton age n'est pas sensée dormir avec un garçon. C'est… Dangereux.

- Pire c'est mal, renchérit Draco.

Narcissa poussa un soupir exaspéré :

- Vous ne racontez que des conneries à cette enfant.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Pansy. Ma chérie, oncle Sev et Papa sont des hommes et les hommes, ça n'a aucune jugeote. Ils pensent que si tu dors dans le lit de ce Narcisse tu pourrais… Faire des choses d'adultes, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas mon ange ?

- Vous êtes timbrés. C'est dégoûtant ! déclara Lily avec une moue horrifiée.

Les deux hommes semblèrent immensément soulagés.

- Merci bien, pour ce que j'en ai vu, ça m'a dégouté à vie.

Draco et Pansy échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Que veux-tu dire, Lily ? demanda Narcissa qui semblait sincèrement intéressée.

- Et bien, quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre de Papa et Maman l'autre jour…

Pansy se perdit soudain dans la contemplation du plafond et Draco jeta un regard noir à Severus quand il eut l'arrogance de commenter :

- Bonjour les parents responsables.

Ils finirent heureusement par changer de sujet. Draco voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille avec ce sujet pour au moins une bonne quinzaine d'années. Il faudrait bien ça avant que son enfant ne soit assez mure pour avoir une vie sexuelle, non ? 26 ans…

Oui, assurément.

Lily, ne se rendant que très peu compte des réactions violentes que ses déclarations causaient à sa famille, entreprit de raconter sa deuxième journée à Poudlard...

oO°Oo

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, elle avait des courbatures partout, faute d'avoir dormi sur les diverses affaires de Narcisse. Ce dernier n'était pas en meilleur état et devait ajouter à ses maux, un mal de tête causé par les coups de lampe de chevet qu'il avait reçu au cours de la nuit. Il déclara d'ailleurs dès leur réveil qu'il refusait catégoriquement que Lily ne dorme encore une fois avec lui. C'était trop douloureux d'après lui…

oO°Oo

- Ah ! Dans le fond, je l'aime bien ce garçon ! déclara Draco, tout à fait ravi par le tour que prenait l'histoire.

- Tu vas me laisser raconter, par l'enfer ?! s'énerva Lily, exaspérée d'être sans cesse interrompue.

- Ton langage petite, siffla son père plus sèchement que jamais, la faisait sursauter.

Elle se rappela un peu tard que si elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir un langage grossier devant Narcisse, il n'en était pas de même devant ses parents.

oO°Oo

Bref, après un détour par la salle de bains de son dortoir et un déballage minimum de sa valise pour trouver des vêtements propres à mettre, Lily le rejoignit dans la salle commune pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner ensemble. Ils arrivèrent à la grande Salle et furent une nouvelle fois émerveillés par le plafond magique qui affichait un ciel bleu ciel découvert. Le regard rivé sur le ciel, elle ne remarqua pas que la personne devant elle s'était arrêtée et lui fonça dedans. La personne en question trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. D'abord désolée, tout sentiment de culpabilité la quitta quand elle reconnut Séléna Potter. Le Garçon-Qui-Sait-Tout que la jeune Serpentarde connaissait désormais sous le nom d'Altaïr Weasley, proposa son aide à la rouquine. Cette dernière accepta et se releva lentement avant de faire face à la blondinette, les mâchoires serrées, visiblement humiliée et folle de rage. Lily se sentit toute petite face à son regard colérique mais ne se démonta pas et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour la narguer.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir marcher seule à ton age, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton apitoyé. Ton héros de père ne te l'a jamais appris ?

Elle perçut, à son grand plaisir, des rires retentir derrière elle. Potter les regarda d'un œil noir et ils cessèrent aussitôt. Chouette, le respect par la terreur. De qui pouvait-elle tenir cela ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, Malfoy.

Lily éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner vers sa table en déclarant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle ne voyait rien chez « Poil de Carotte » d'effrayant à part, peut-être, la couleur de ses cheveux.

Le professeur Tonks leur distribua leur horaire peu après que les hiboux soient passés et Lily constata avec plaisir qu'elle aurait Potions aujourd'hui. Evidemment, elle ne connaissait rien sinon qu'oncle Severus excellait dans la matière (logique d'un autre côté) à l'instar de ses parents.

Ils commençaient par métamorphose, un double cours avec les Serdaigle, puis ils avaient Potions avec les Gryffondors (Lily était impatiente de voir comment Poil de Carotte se débrouillait avec un chaudron). Après le dîner, ils avaient Histoire de la magie et finissaient par Herbologie. Elle regarda le nom des professeurs. C'était Tonks qui enseignait la métamorphose à son grand malheur. Evidemment, l'oncle Severus s'occupait des cours de Potions, Binns était toujours à son poste en Histoire de la Magie (elle pourrait y potasser Milles Herbes et Champignons Magiques) et enfin le professeur d'Herbologie était toujours Madame Chourave. Tout le reste de leur temps de déjeuner, elle lut attentivement le premier chapitre du manuel de métamorphose. Elle ne voulait pas arriver au cours comme une ignorante. Et puis, elle avait le pressentiment étrange que la dénommée Tonks n'allait pas y aller de main morte avec elle. Merlin savait pourquoi.

Finalement, Narcisse qui préférait de loin le dessin à la lecture, perdit autant qu'elle la notion du temps et ils durent courir jusqu'à leur salle de cours pour arriver à l'heure. Evidemment, ils se perdirent en chemin et durent s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de trouver enfin la bonne salle de cours. Narcisse voulut entrer sans prévenir, mais Lily, forte de ses expériences passées avait pour devise de _toujours_ frapper avant d'entrer quelque part. Aussi, ils frappèrent et entendirent le professeur leur permettre d'entrer. Ils obéirent et s'assirent au premier rang, faute de choix, en évitant volontairement le regard de Tonks. Cette dernière se leva pendant qu'ils déballaient leurs affaires. Les autres élèves étaient occupés à écrire quelque chose de visiblement important. Lily était furax. Pourquoi les escaliers bougeaient-ils dans ce foutu patelin ? Qui avait pu avoir une idée aussi tordue ? Toutes à ses pensées accaparantes, elle mit un moment avant de remarquer que Tonks s'était arrêtée face à leur bureau et attendait visiblement quelque chose. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard sans ciller.

- Rappelez moi vos noms à tous les deux.

Ils s'exécutèrent l'un après l'autre. Lorsque Lily dit le sien, elle eut la persistante impression que Tonks lui jetait un regard malveillant. La suite lui confirma cette impression :

- Cinq points de moins pour votre retard. Tachez d'être plus ponctuels la prochaine fois.

Elle s'éloigna en leur tournant le dos et Lily crut à tort que l'ouragan était fini mais elle reprit la parole dans la classe magiquement silencieuse comme une tombe.

- Avant votre interruption, je disais que la métamorphose est une matière qui vous demandera un travail constant et approfondi. Ceux qui ne sont pas près à étudier consciencieusement ma branche peuvent d'ores et déjà sortir d'ici.

Elle leva les sourcils comme invitant à quelque départ mais évidemment, personne ne bougea.

- Pendant ce cours, je vais m'efforcer d'évaluer votre niveau et surtout vos connaissances générales. J'espère que personne n'a eu la stupidité de ne PAS lire le premier chapitre du livre de métamorphose.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, paniqués tandis que Lily affichait un sourire victorieux. Narcisse, lui s'abaissa dans son fauteuil en jurant. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui murmura :

- Je te donnerais les réponses au pire.

Il sourit et se redressa, rassuré.

- Mademoiselle Malfoy ! claqua la voix forte de Tonks, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée.

Lily s'interdit de détourner le regard quand le professeur la fusilla du regard.

- Peut-être vous croyez-vous assez brillante pour pouvoir parler à mon cours ? Prouvez-le moi et citez moins l'un des intérêts d'apprendre la métamorphose.

L'enfant essaya vaguement de se rappeler ce que disait le Guide de la Métamorphose là-dessus. Des inepties. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à étudier la métamorphose à part peut-être devenir animagus ou la matérialisation. Son père disait que c'était de la vaste perte de temps. Elle évita néanmoins de répondre ça et tentant de se rappeler les termes exacts du livre, récita péniblement :

- L'art de la métamorphose permet entre autres choses de préparer le sorcier à devenir un Animagi s'il le désire.

- Mais encore ? insista Tonks, visiblement agacée que Lily connaisse la réponse.

- Euh… Elle demande précision et concentration et aide de cette façon le sorcier dans toutes les autres matières comme notamment les Enchantements ou les Potions, décréta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincu.

Elle était en pleine improvisation, là. Pourtant le professeur ne dit rien et se détourna enfin d'elle avec un : « Pas mal » amer pour aller interroger une autre victime. Du moins, c'est ce que Lily pensait mais elle se rendit rapidement compte, avec indignation, que le professeur Tonks était bien plus sympathique avec les autres élèves et que son air sévère n'était jamais adressé qu'à Lily.

- C'est marrant, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne t'aime pas, dit calmement Narcisse.

- Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? ironisa Lily encore ahurie d'avoir donné une bonne réponse.

Elle était géniale. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-elle encore ?

oO°Oo

- Il semblerait que Nymphadora martyrise ma fille, grogna Draco à sa mère en goûtant un sushi.

Nymphadora Tonks était la fille d'Andromeda Black, elle-même sœur de Narcissa. En d'autres termes Draco et Tonks était cousins. Mais Draco n'avait appris son existence qu'une dizaine d'années auparavant seulement.

- Tu dis ça sur un ton accusateur, nota Narcissa.

- Parce que c'est ta faute, bien sur, répondit-il calmement.

- Si Tonks me déteste ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

- Tonks est la cousine de Draco, boucle d'or, dit Severus embarquant le reste du plat de sashimis.

Il s'attira instantanément les protestations musclées du reste de la tablée et remit sagement le plat en place, les exhortant au calme.

- Des lions, commenta-t-il effrayé.

- Hey ! protesta Lily, Je ne serais jamais un stupide lion !

- Alors que seras-tu ? demanda Pansy, amusée.

- Un serpent quelle question ! Ou alors… Peut-être une panthère. J'hésite.

- Voyez-vous ça, Lily veut devenir une panthère. C'est pas amusant, ça ? commenta Narcissa d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Draco déposa ses couverts avec un peu trop de violence. Elle commençait à les lui casser…

- Tu te penses drôle avec tes insinuations foireuses ?

- Sois poli avec ta génitrice, fils, dit Narcissa froidement. Je me trouve assez spirituelle, en effet. La preuve, Severus est mort de rire.

Un coup d'œil à Lily l'informa qu'elle observait les quatre adultes sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à vouloir devenir une panthère. Pansy ne rigolait pas non plus. Draco lui prit la main sous la table et la serra. Elle lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que ça allait. Il allait tuer sa mère. Alors que sa femme commençait à essayer de recoiffer Lily, il dit, glacial :

- L'avis de Severus n'est jamais impartial. Donc, il n'est pas fiable quant à ton humour pourri.

- Très bien, Draco, puisque tu me houspilles dès que j'ouvre la bouche, je me tais.

- Mais bien sur, on va te croire, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Narcissa ne répondit rien et se resservit de sushis. Draco et sa fille se regardèrent et finirent par rigoler. Ils savaient tous les deux que Cissy adorait bien trop parler pour pouvoir s'en empêcher plus de trois minutes.

- D'où vient cette odeur désagréable ? demanda Pansy en sentant les cheveux de la blondinette.

- Oh, Lily va te raconter comment elle s'est débrouillée pour atterrir dans le bac d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon de Chourave, dit Severus avec un grand sourire.

- Mais quelle horreur ! Tu vas bien mon ange ?

- Tu vois bien qu'elle va bien, la railla Draco qui contrairement à son épouse savait que la blonde n'était pas à plaindre.

Il l'invita du regard, se demandant quand même si c'était une bonne idée, à continuer à raconter et Lily s'exécuta, son assemblée d'ores et déjà conquise.

oO°Oo

Le reste du cours avait été prise de notes précipitée et prises de tête à cause des interrogations orales surprises dont semblait raffoler Tonks. Et devinez qui était son sujet favori ? Lily était sortie de la classe avec soulagement. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre pour les autres cours (sauf peut-être Potions) mais elle savait une chose : Métamorphose ne figurait jamais sur la liste de ses cours favoris. Elle et Narcisse décidèrent d'un commun accord de suivre passivement leurs colocataires de dortoir pour trouver le cachot de Severus. Sur le chemin, Lily lui expliqua que le professeur était son grand oncle et détestait les Gryffondors.

- Boucle d'or va s'en prendre plein la… face, dit-elle férocement.

- Pourquoi la détestes-tu tant, Lily ? demanda Narcisse en gardant un œil sur leurs « camarades » de classe. Tu ne la connais que depuis hier…

Lily soupira. En soi, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle détestait autant cette fille. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, identiques aux siens alors qu'elle se pensait unique à en avoir de tels, ou peut-être pour sa façon de se pavaner avec son nom célèbre. Ou encore toute son attitude.

- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Et puis c'est elle qui a commencé à m'appeler Barbie !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, lui rappela-t-il.

- Tu m'énerves ! J'ignore peut-être qui est Barbie mais je suis _sure_ que c'est une insulte ! Et un Malfoy ne se laisse pas insulter sans réagir. Cette fille se croit tout permis parce qu'elle s'appelle Séléna Potter. La fille du Survivant, déballez le tapis rouge ! cracha-t-elle, en s'emportant. Mais pour qui se prend-elle cette parvenue ?

Narcisse éclata de rire et déclara ensuite ces paroles étranges :

- Je trouve que vous avez quelques points communs…

Lily l'ignora royalement.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver au cachot où Severus donnait cours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la classe en question était du même acabit que la maison de son oncle. Lugubre, sombre, un peu effrayante. Ils s'installèrent devant, cette fois-ci par choix et Lily commença à chercher l'homme du regard. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas encore là. Elle vit également que Potter et Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Peut-être étaient-ils tombés de leur tour ?

- Regarde, Gaunt est toute seule, dit Narcisse en lui montrant la jeune fille du doigt.

En effet, elle regardait les gradins avec appréhension comme si s'asseoir à côté de quelque d'autre lui faisait peur. Dans l'obscurité, la peau de Lacus Gaunt semblait briller. Lily l'a pris à nouveau en pitié et débarrassa la chaise à côté d'elle de ses affaires.

- Hey Gaunt ! Tu peux venir t'asseoir ici, lui cria-t-elle par-dessus les bruits de bavardages.

La jeune fille la regarda les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle pensait être en train d'halluciner mais rejoignit finalement les deux Serpentards.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en s'asseyant.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de fantastique.

- C'est l'effet d'une bonne action, je suppose, se dit-elle à voix basse.

L'instant d'après, Severus faisait son entrée et pétrifiait littéralement de peur les trois-quarts de la classe. Lily, habituée à l'air effrayant que son oncle se donnait parfois, même avec elle, cherchait toujours du regard Potter et son sous-fifre. Ils étaient en train de manquer le plus beau numéro d'intimidation de Severus. Elle aurait voulu voir leurs petites têtes terrifiées et ils manquaient le cours ! D'un autre côté, s'ils arrivaient en retard, Sev ne manquerait pas de leur faire payer. Elle se détendit et reporta son attention sur le professeur, impatiente rien qu'à l'idée…

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées, les deux élèves débarquèrent en trombe dans la salle de classe, interrompant Severus dans son discours. Potter sur le front, déballa son discours :

- On est désolés, monsieur. On s'est perdus.

Lily vit naître sur le visage du Maitre des Potions le sourire sardonique qu'elle avait appris à craindre. La suite s'annonçait prometteuse. Surtout que Potter et Weasley, inconscients comme peu le sont, semblaient encouragés par ce sourire.

- Sortez et apprenez à frapper avant d'entrer dans une salle où un cours a commencé sans vous, mademoiselle Potter ! siffla Severus.

Lily se retint de pousser un cri de joie en voyant le sourire de Poil de Carotte fondre sur son visage. Elle et Weasley se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? demanda le professeur sèchement. Dehors et plus vite que ça !

Comprenant enfin qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ils s'empressèrent de sortir sous les rires étouffés de quelques élèves. Lily comprise, bien évidemment. Severus les fit taire d'un regard et reprit calmement son discours. Interrompu aussitôt par des coups à la porte et du bruit de la porte s'ouvrant. Les deux élèves réapparurent face à l'auditoire, un peu gênés.

- Votre si célèbre père ne vous a-t-il jamais appris quelque notion de la politesse ou le faites-vous exprès, mademoiselle Potter ? demanda Severus avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

Jubilation chez Lily. Et les Serpentards en général. Potter semblait complètement perdue désormais et visiblement Weasley séchait aussi sur ce coup-là.

- Je ne comprends pas monsieur, j'ai frappé et… commença la rouquine.

- Taisez-vous ! claqua-t-il les faisant tous sursauter. Visiblement c'est inconscient. Seigneur…

Il avait pris une expression de désespoir hilarante. Lily dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté d'âme d'expliquer à notre fille de célébrité la base des règles de bienséance ?

Hilare, Lily leva une main tremblante.

- Allez-y, Mademoiselle Malfoy dit Severus avec un sourire.

Lily était un peu troublée. Severus l'avait toujours appelée Boucle d'or d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait se la jouer professionnel. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Potter qui la fusillait déjà du regard. Très impressionnant, vraiment.

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'il dise « Entrez », Poil de Carotte.

Elle avait dit ces trois derniers mots à voix basse mais elle était sur que la concernée avait parfaitement compris. Ses yeux respirant la haine féroce, elle se détourna et sortit pour la deuxième fois en trainant Weasley derrière elle.

- Pénible, commenta Severus, faisait rire les vert et argent. Bon, reprenons…

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, des coups retentissant à la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Je suis sceptique quand à vos compétences dans le délicat et noble art des Potions. Les trois-quarts de cette classe n'auront certainement jamais aucun réel talent dans cette branche mais j'admets avoir déjà enseigné à quelques exceptions au cours de mes années ici.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Lily dont le sourire s'agrandit. Entre temps Potter et Weasley avaient frappé trois autres fois à la porte et Severus les avaient royalement ignoré.

- Néanmoins, une indisposition à cette matière comme une stupidité affligeante ne sauraient être des excuses acceptables pour paresser à mon cours. J'exige une…

La porte s'ouvrit. Lily eut à peine le temps de se cacher derrière Narcisse pour rire que Severus explosait :

- QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ VOUS, POTTER ? beugla-t-il.

- Mais j'ai cru, commença celle-ci, blême.

- Vous avez cru ? répéta Severus sarcastique.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez pu ne pas entendre, déclara Potter.

- Insinueriez-vous mademoiselle Potter, que je sois sourd ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Potter semblait totalement désarçonnée maintenant :

- Non, je… Pas du tout.

- Bien, puisque je ne suis pas sourd, vous devez être stupide, Mademoiselle Potter. J'ai pris dix minutes de mon cours à vous expliquer un simple principe de politesse, alors comment expliquer autrement sinon par votre stupidité, le fait que vous n'ayez visiblement rien compris à ce concept ?

Lily était certaine qu'il appréciait grandement ce moment. Autant qu'elle si pas plus. Mais ce serait un exploit, Lily était au summum de la réjouissance.

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Des protestations et exclamations d'indignation retentirent chez les lions mais Severus les étouffa d'un seul geste.

- Potter, je vous ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui, sortez. Et inutile de frapper, c'est clair ?

La rouquine sembla encore plus choquée si c'était possible et finit par se diriger à nouveau vers la sortie, Weasley à ses trousses.

- Pas vous, Weasley. Allez vous asseoir.

Lorsqu'il passa devant eux, Lily, morte de rire nota néanmoins qu'il aurait sûrement préféré le sort de son amie. Severus laissa tomber son discours, considérant certainement qu'ayant souffert de trop d'intermèdes il n'aurait plus l'effet escompté (mais il pouvait être sur que le message était passé) et leur ordonna d'ouvrir leur manuel à la page 32.

oO°Oo

- Voilà que tu renoues avec tes vieilles habitudes, Severus, dit malicieusement Pansy.

- Incroyable comment torturer un Potter est détendant, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

- Pas tous les Potter quand même, intervint Narcissa, rompant son vœu de silence.

- Bravo Mère, tu auras tenu dix minutes. Chapeau ! C'est un record non ?

Draco commençait à en avoir assez des phrases à double sens de sa mère. Le récit de Lily allait croissant en catastrophe et visiblement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'impartialité de son parrain. Constatant que tout le monde semblait prendre ça très bien, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se détendre. Facile à dire. Il observa sa fille un long moment. Elle ne comprenait pas la discussion qu'ils étaient en train de tenir, évidemment. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour il lui explique. Enfin, pas maintenant. Sûrement pas maintenant.

- Evidemment, l'exception confirme la règle, dit le maître des Potions, occultant l'intervention du blond.

Pansy caressa la chevelure à tendance hirsute de Lily et l'invita à continuer son histoire. Draco soupira de désespoir. Et ils n'en étaient même pas à la moitié de la journée…

* * *

**Allez, lachez moi vos commentaires sur ce deuxième chapitre . J'en veux autant que pour le premier hin! Non, je plaisante, la moitié suffira largement en fait. (Mais n'allez pas comprendre par là que je vous interdis de m'en laisser. Noooon, j'aime les reviews. Beaucoup, beaucoup.) Et puis, j'adorerais avoir vos théories (j'en ai lu quelques unes déjà, ca me fait rire tout ce mystère).**

**Allez! À dans une semaine si j'arrive à taper un chapitre 11 dans ce temps imparti! (Au fait, je répondrais au review demain soir, voir lundi matin sans faute)**


	3. Veracrasses et Bouse de Dragon

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient et c'est peut-être tant mieux mais je réclame mon copyright sur Lily Malfoy et tous les personnages originaux.

**Avertissement:** Slash HPDM (évocation dans les chapitres à venir du moins). Et Mpreg ou grossesse masculine pour les non-initiés à ce terme ardu.

**Note de l'autrice: **Coucou tout le monde. Mechante erreur de remplacage de chapitre. Carnage intégral mais peu importe. Revoilà le chapitre trois dépourvu de mes fabuleuses remarques inutiles.

**Note d'Edit (29/11/09): **J'ai changé deux-trois passages de ce chapitre. Lily me semblait un peu trop... Lily ^^ Mais rien de vraiment concret.

**A propos de Séléna: **On m'a demandé si Séléna ne serait pas par hasard la fille de Draco aussi. Je vais ménager le suspence et juste vous rapeller qu'à son age, James Potter n'était pas non plus un ange.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

**_Mardi 6 Septembre._**

Lily observait tour à tour les quatre membres qui formaient sa famille pas comme les autres en essayant de percer leur secret. Car il y en avait forcement un. Depuis le début du diner, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire certaines déclarations étranges. Lily avait le même sentiment que lorsque son père était entré dans sa chambre il y a un an pour lui annoncer que sa mère n'était pas vraiment sa mère. Cette impression qu'une fois encore, on lui dissimulait quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Elle finit par soupirer et goutta un sushi inconnu. Avant de le recracher discrètement dans sa serviette. Plus jamais de sushis comme celui-là. Heureuse que son manège soit passé inaperçu, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer dans leur conversation à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien et reprit le récit de sa journée.

oO°Oo

Le cours de Potions s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. Elle l'avait passé entre autres à aider la pauvre Lacus Gaunt qui se débrouillait comme un manche. Soit les ingrédients lui échappaient des mains, soit elle se coupait avec la lame, soit elle manquait de s'ébouillanter elle-même. Bref, Lily avait eu du boulot en attendant que les autres terminent la potion simplissime que Severus avait donné à faire. Elle l'avait produite en trente minutes sur les 90 offertes. Enfin… En soi, ça avait été distrayant. Surtout parce que Lacus s'excusait toutes les trente secondes et que Narcisse grognait dès qu'elles ouvraient la bouche. A la sortie du cours, elle demanda néanmoins à la Serpentarde pourquoi elle était si nerveuse :

- Le professeur me fait peur.

Lily éclata de rire. Sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Lily entreprit de la réconforter quant à la gentillesse cachée de son oncle, gros arguments et petites anecdotes familiales à l'appui.

- Il s'est même déguisé en Tipy pour me faire plaisir à mon sixième anniversaire, disait-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, déjà bondée.

- Qui est Tipy ? demanda Narcisse qui n'avait pas semblé vraiment suivre la conversation.

- Mon elfe.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et Lily les suivit rapidement. Ils en étaient encore à rire en se servant à manger et la blonde ne fit pas attention à son assiette. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut sa fourchette en face de la bouche qu'elle vit que la nourriture remuait.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle envoya voler sa fourchette à l'autre bout de la salle et se leva d'un bond, horrifiée. Toute son assiette grouillait de veracrasses. Les Serpentards qui pouvaient voir son assiette de leur place poussèrent uniformément une exclamation de dégoût et s'écartèrent vivement. Narcisse lui-même était déjà à trois bons mètres de l'assiette lorsque Lily reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda les assiettes des autres, intactes. Joli farce. Le coupable allait payer. Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors, prise d'une espèce d'intuition Malfoyenne et vit Potter, Weasley et d'autres débiles congénitaux, écroulés de rire. Très bien, Potter voulait jouer, elle allait être servie, pensa-t-elle.

Elle défia quiconque du regard de rire ou de continuer à la fixer de la sorte et tout le monde finit par reprendre ses activités. Lily se rassit en remerciant Lacus d'avoir fait disparaître l'assiette infestée. Néanmoins, tout appétit l'avait quitté, aussi se contenta-t-elle de projeter sa future vengeance pendant le reste du dîner. Des dizaines d'idées lui passèrent par la tête toutes aussi cruelles et impossibles. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas faire entrer un troll dans le château pour tabasser la rouquine. Ni lui donner un Portoloin pour le milieu de l'Antarctique. Elle ne savait pas encore faire les Portoloins. Néanmoins, si Potter était encore en vie lorsqu'elle serait capable d'en créer, il y avait fortes chances pour qu'elle mette cette idée à exécution. Potter mourant de froid ou noyée… Belle vision.

Et soudain elle eut une révélation. La petite Potter avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Lily savait que la rouquine aimait beaucoup sa popularité. Il suffirait de l'occulter en se montrant extrêmement brillante. Et de lui piquer ses amis. Enfin, sur ce point là, c'était plutôt limite. Après tout, le seul ami qu'elle connaissait à Poil de Carotte était Weasley et c'était un Gryffondor tout de même. Au mieux, elle pourrait être extrêmement gentille avec Pollux et se faire inviter à leur Noël. Ça serait excellent. Non, elle délirait. Revenir à l'objectif initial. Comment faire enrager la rousse ? Elle décida de demander un avis.

- Comment je pourrais faire enrager Potter ?

Narcisse haussa les épaules, signe qu'il l'ignorait et continua son esquisse de la grande salle. Lily se tourna vers Lacus. Cette dernière dit d'un ton hésitant :

- J'ai entendu Potter dire que son père avait été intégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors en première année et qu'elle comptait bien faire comme lui.

- C'est ridicule ! Les premières années ne peuvent pas être dans une équipe. On a même pas le droit d'avoir un balai ! Comment le père de Potter aurait pu…

Elle s'arrêta, se rappelant une histoire que son père lui avait racontée un soir. Un élève qui avait été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch à Poudlard depuis un siècle. Après l'histoire était devenue complètement délirante avec une histoire de pierre philosophique ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin un vrai conte de fées… Mais apparemment, ça s'était réellement passé. Du moins, l'histoire du Quidditch.

Alors le fameux élève, c'était Harry Potter ? Et ben, si il n'avait pas obtenu le poste à cause de sa célébrité de Survivant, elle voulait bien se pendre. Poil de carotte rêvait grand quand même. D'accord, son père était le Survivant mais elle n'était pas célèbre, elle. Pas de cicatrice, pas de mage noir, pas de morts… Elle n'était rien du tout. C'est bien simple si elle réussissait à entrer dans l'équipe, Lily pouvait le faire !

- AHAH ! Je suis géniale.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Narcisse en se levant de table.

Il avait du garder un œil sur l'horloge, pensa Lily. De toute façon, ses parents lui avaient assez parlé de Binns pour savoir qu'ils pourraient arriver ¾ d'heure en retard sans que le fantôme ne le remarque. Ou ne s'en soucie… Les fantômes étaient-ils tous comme lui ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en croiser un de près. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir le Baron Sanglant ou Peeves. Merci bien. Elle se leva de table et suivit Narcisse. Mais il l'arrêta en chemin :

- Tu oublies Hyaline.

- Qui ?

Narcisse soupira et lui désigna Lacus du doigt. Elle était restée assise, les regardant s'éloigner comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Dieux, je m'entoure si mal, déclara Lily en allant néanmoins rechercher la jeune fille à la timidité maladive.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, commença cette dernière sur un ton d'excuse.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et dit, exaspérée :

- Lacus, si tu t'imposais je ne serais pas en train de te tirer par la main pour que tu nous suives. T'as pas intérêt à nous perdre ou je…

Un regard éloquent de Narcisse lui fit comprendre que ce n'était _pas_ la bonne manière de s'y prendre avec la petite Lacus. Elle inspira profondément.

- D'ailleurs, Narcisse t'a déjà trouvé un surnom foireux. Je le connais bien tu sais ? Ça veut dire qu'il t'a complètement adoptée.

- Un surnom ? répéta Lacus, perdue.

- Lily, je te rappelle qu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier, répliqua le garçon, amusé.

- Mais c'est comme si je t'avais fait, mon cher.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer sa route. Il se repérait mieux qu'elle dans le château. Elle glissa à Lacus :

- Il t'a surnommé Hyaline.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quelque chose comme diaphane, transparent, en référence à ton teint de peau sûrement. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, soupira Lily finalement.

- C'est joli comme surnom, dit Lacus songeuse.

- Toujours mieux que Lily Beuglante, c'est clair, marmonna-t-elle, grognon.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cours du fantôme et comme prévu, après dix minutes la totalité de la classe somnolait déjà. Lily, pas. Elle était plongée dans le bouquin pour Herbologie. Elle allait briller devant la prof et les Gryffondors, voler la vedette à l'autre parvenue. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se tourna vers Lacus qui somnolait :

- Qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ?

- Tu… Tu veux y entrer ? demanda la jeune fille.

Timide mais perspicace. Lily, impressionnée, hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Je crois que c'est une cinquième année. Nirvana Johansson, je pense.

- Oh. Elle est préfète aussi !

Elle s'était trouvé un nouveau modèle à suivre. Ravie, elle remercia son amie et se replongea dans le livre.

Le cours passa à une vitesse vertigineuse et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en face de la serre n°1 de l'école à attendre patiemment Madame Chourave. Narcisse et Lacus étaient occupés à observer une plante à travers la vitre que Lily connaissait désormais sous le nom d'Akarelle. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs en citer toutes les propriétés. Mais elle n'en avait pas le cœur, en fait, elle mourrait de faim. Elle était postée près d'un large bac remplie d'un engrais qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir faim. Tout ça à cause de Potter.

Quand on pense au loup… Cette dernière arrivait, entourée de sa clique.

- Tu as aimé les veracrasses, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa près du groupe de Serpentards.

Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, face à la blonde, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- On dit que les Mangemorts les aimaient beaucoup pour déjeuner. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois nostalgique de chez toi, déclara-t-elle.

Lily serra les dents en silence. Le professeur allait arriver, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Face à ce silence borné, Potter s'approcha d'elle et dit tout bas :

- T'as perdu ta langue, la mangemorte ?

La petite blonde perdit tout contrôle. Elle saisit la gryffondor par les bras et la poussa de toutes ses forces dans le bac derrière elle. Un bruit visqueux accompagna sa chute.

- Et là, tu te sens plus chez toi, Potter ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

L'instant d'après, elle la rejoignait dans la mouise, tête en avant certainement poussée par un stupide pote de la rousse. Elle se releva aussitôt mais Potter qui s'était redressée aussi, la repoussa dedans. Lily s'accrocha néanmoins à son bras et elles retombèrent ensemble. Entremêlées, elles essayèrent pendant ce qui sembla à la blonde un très long moment, de se redresser tout en maintenant l'autre au sol. Madame Chourave mit fin à leur combat :

- Sainte Helga, peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

oO°Oo

- Et Potter et moi, on a écopé d'une retenue pour samedi prochain ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est ELLE qui a commencé et de sa faute, j'ai une retenue. Je la hais…

Elle claqua son poing sur la table, furieuse. Le souvenir était peut-être pire que l'expérience en elle-même.

- Vous allez sûrement recevoir une lettre de la directrice pour raconter notre « comportement inqualifiable », dit-elle en singeant ces derniers mots.

Elle se rappelait très bien l'entrevue dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle avait cru que ses tympans allaient céder tellement la femme émettait d'ultrasons. Deux jours à Poudlard et déjà envoyée chez la vieille… Elle devrait peut-être se calmer. Au moins, elle avait noyé le poisson en racontant l'histoire de vive voix à ses parents. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si son père avait lu la lettre assassine de l'autre folle… Merlin merci, Severus avait surgi dans sa chambre pour l'inviter à aller dîner avec eux et tout s'était arrangé.

- Chérie, tu as poussé une fille de ton année dans de la bouse de dragon, résuma sa mère, les lèvres pincées.

- Cette fillette ira loin ! déclara oncle Sev en levant son verre.

- Severus, dit Cissy, Ne fais jamais d'enfants.

- Dieu m'en préserve, Narcissa. Ne pas me reproduire est l'exploit de toute ma vie.

- Encore heureux, rétorqua la mère de Lily avant de se tourner vers elle, Mon ange tu réalises qu'on ne pousse pas ses camarades dans de la bouse de dragon ? Même s'ils te provoquent, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Mais… fit-elle quand même.

- Ta mère a raison, Lily. C'était stupide.

Son père affichait un air mortellement sérieux. Lily l'avait rarement vu ainsi et eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

- Oncle Sev a dit que c'était totalement mérité, ronchonnna-t-elle.

- Oncle Sev dit des conneries, répliqua son père en fusillant le concerné du regard.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. La laisser m'insulter sans rien faire?

- Certainement pas, fit Narcissa fièrement. Les Malfoy doivent...

- Mère, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Draco en levant une main.

Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire:

- Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir réagi, Lily seulement, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'es défendue. Lucius a donné à notre nom de famille une très mauvaise réputation et il est fort probable que tu te fasses encore insulter de mangemorte à l'avenir. Les gens sont bornés, on n'y peut rien. Mais si tu les pousses ou que tu sors ta baguette chaque fois que tu dois leur faire face, tu ne fais que leur donner la confirmation que les Malfoy sont des brutes qui frappent avant et réfléchissent après.

- Draco! s'indigna Pansy.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle a fait, répliqua Draco.

De son côté, Lily était rouge de honte. Son père sembla prendre pitié :

- Lily, regarde-moi. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu dois apprendre à te contrôler et à ne pas réagir de façon aussi impulsive. Ca ne t'amènera que des ennuis. La prochaine fois que cette Séléna ou quelqu'un d'autre, te pose des problèmes, essaie de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce avec un peu plus de malice, d'accord?

- Hum, fit-elle faiblement.

Elle était complètement déprimée. Stupidement, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils soient fiers d'elle et de la façon dont elle avait défendue le nom des Malfoy. Et au contraire, c'était la première fois que son père se montrait aussi réprobateur envers une de ses bêtises. Sa mère passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dit tendrement:

- Allez, n'y penses plus. Tout ce qu'on demande c'est que tu n'aies plus de retenues. Sur ce, fit-elle joyeusement, on ne recommenderait un plateau de sushis?

- Excellente idée, fit Severus qui n'avais apparemment pas mangé à sa faim.

Sa grand-mère se joignit à lui et tous deux tachèrent de remonter le moral de Lily en la laissant choisir les suchis pour tout le monde. Rapidement, la petite blonde retrouva le sourire et le dîner reprit sur des notes plus joyeuses, sa famille considérant l'affaire classée. Elle entendit cependant son père demander à Pansy:

- Je n'y ai pas été trop fort, quand même?

- Un peu, sourit sa mère. Mais c'était très impressionnant de te voir dans ta panoplie de père responsable.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Lily sourit pour de bon. Le diner se termina dans une bonne ambiance et elle eut tout le loisir de faire ses adieux, cette fois-ci. Leur retour au château se fit de la même façon que leur arrivée, à l'aide du Portoloin qui les mena aux portes de l'école. Sur le chemin, son oncle la saoula de recommandations pour ne pas se faire prendre par un préfet. Au dixième : « Fais bien attention sur le chemin », elle s'énerva à voix basse :

- Mon oncle, il y a trois mètres entre tes appartements et mon dortoir si je ne m'abuse. Je ne me ferai pas prendre. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'autorisation à la directrice ?

- C'est sur qu'avec tes récents exploits, elle aurait été ravie de te faire une fleur, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Lily trouva plus sage de ne rien répondre. Comme prévu, elle retourna dans son dortoir sans croiser âme qui vive. En entrant, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait y dormir. Pour se rassurer, elle fit rouler entre ses doigts le pendentif et finalement, se coucha.

**_Mercredi 7 Septembre_**

Le lendemain matin fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'une Beuglante destinée, au plus grand plaisir de la blonde, à cette chère Séléna Potter. Cette dernière avait le teint vert (littéralement) en l'ouvrant. La voix de celle que Lily supposa être sa mère, retentit dans la salle :

- SELENA LILY GINEVRA POTTER ! Ai recu une lettre de McGonagall disant : Votre enfant se bat avec ses congénères dans les bacs d'engrais ! DANS LES BACS D'ENGRAIS ! LE DEUXIEME JOUR ! J'exige que tu m'envoies un hibou pour m'expliquer ton comportement IMMEDIATEMENT ! SI JE RECOIS ENCORE UNE SEULE LETTRE DE CE GENRE, TU RENTRES DIRECTEMENT A LA MAISON, C'EST CLAIR ?

Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Lily était littéralement aux anges. Potter, rouge de honte était réconfortée par Weasley, qui semblait aussi mal qu'elle.

- Et bien… La mère de Potter me fait penser à ma grand-mère. Tes parents t'ont-ils tenus le même discours ?

Elle lui avait parlé de son dîner avec ses parents au matin, mais il n'avait pas du être attentif. Lacus tendit l'oreille aussi, venant seulement d'arriver.

- Pas exactement, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ils m'ont conseillé de me venger plus intelligemment la prochaine fois.

Elle réalisait maintenant à quels points ses parents avaient été calmes et compréhensifs.

- Tu en as de la chance, déclara Narcisse.

Lacus semblait du même avis et tous deux rivalisèrent d'anecdotes sur leur éducation sévère mais Lily n'écoutait pas. Elle était troublée que le second nom de son ennemie soit le même que le sien. Une raison de plus de haïr Poil de Carotte.

La journée passa tranquillement, elle eut son premier cours d'Enchantements, dispensé par Christophe Clyde, un jeune sorcier français, et brilla par son talent, évidemment. Elle eut également Astronomie, ce qui aurait pu paraître étrange s'il n'y avait pas un planétarium magique dans Poudlard. Passablement ennuyant. Enfin, ils terminaient assez tôt avec DCFM.

Lily était beaucoup plus impatiente pour ce cours là que pour tous les autres. Le professeur, Remus Lupin, était d'après ses parents, un lycanthrope extrêmement gentil. Elle avait plus que hâte de le rencontrer et surtout, d'assister à son cours. Cependant, elle se garda de divulguer le « problème » de R.J. Lupin à ses amis. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec cela, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. La salle de classe était joliment décorée, vide de bancs, caractéristique particulière qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, et tout le monde attendait le professeur. Les Gryffondors avaient encore cours avec eux, évidemment et Potter tirait une tête jusque par terre, toujours à la grande réjouissance de sa désormais ennemie… Enfin, le professeur fit son entrée. Il paraissait vieux mais elle savait pourtant qu'il avait le même age que son oncle. Ses yeux dorés brillaient effectivement de bienveillance et il souriait chaleureusement.

- Comme je n'ai pas pu assister à la Répartition, je ne vous connais pas, aussi vous allez me dire chacun à votre tour votre nom et votre matière préférée. Je commence : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je serais votre professeur de DCFM. Cependant, ma matière préférée a toujours été Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais je ne voudrai pas piquer le poste d'Hagrid. Allez, à votre tour. Commencons par les Gryffondors.

Un à un, les sept Gryffondors énoncèrent leurs noms et Lily en profita pour les mémoriser. Il y avait quatre garçons. Jonesy Federer, un binoclard aux cheveux noirs un peu gras éfflanqué qui adorait visiblement l'Herbologie. Heidi Crivey, un petit brun très timide qui aimait beaucoup la métamorphose (le fou). Izual Li, un asiatique qui préférait le cours d'Enchantements et bien sur, Weasley, qui avait un penchant pour la métamorphose également (jusqu'à présent du moins, ne manqua-t-il pas de souligner). Chez les filles, elles étaient trois. Lana Finnigan, une blonde qui faisait beaucoup trop d'air au goût de Lily et appréciait visiblement l'Astronomie. Nereïde Valpierre, une brune aux yeux bleus, qui regardait amoureusement le professeur (une perdue donc) et aimait définitivement la métamorphose. Et enfin, Séléna Potter qui déclara fièrement être fan de DCFM. Lily la trouva très lèche-bottes sur ce coup-là.

- Sans avoir eu un seul cours, mademoiselle Potter ? demanda Lupin avec un grand sourire.

- Mon parrain m'a initié, professeur, répondit cette dernière avec un air condescendant douteux.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Il passa alors aux Serpentards. Les jumeaux aimaient tous les deux les Sortilèges, le gorille et la peste qui servaient de colocataires à Lily déclarèrent une préférence pour Métamorphose. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Narcisse, Lacus et elle.

- Narcisse Neville Longbottom, monsieur.

- Et votre matière préférée, monsieur Longbottom ?

- Dessin, monsieur.

Lily éclata de rire, à l'instar du reste de la classe. Toujours égal à lui-même, son ami resta sérieux.

- Intéressant choix, répondit finalement Lupin avant de passer à Lacus qui était encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

- Je… Je m'appelle Lacus Mérope Gaunt, monsieur, dit-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres. Et j'aime beaucoup le… Le cours d'Enchantements.

Le professeur se pencha vers Hyaline et lui dit tout bas :

- Je ne mords pas les humains mademoiselle, détendez-vous.

Lily rit dans sa cape, appréciant pleinement la plaisanterie. Elle se calma néanmoins quand il se tourna vers elle :

- Et bien vous êtes la dernière ! déclara-t-il. Vous êtes ?

Bien, il est observateur. Elle répondit fièrement, admettons le :

- Lily Narcissa Malfoy, monsieur.

- Tiens donc !

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et garda son air sympathique.

- Et votre matière favorite ?

- Potions.

Elle était la seule, visiblement à avoir apprécié leur premier cours avec Severus. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise qu'il était toujours le professeur le moins apprécié de Poudlard. Il serait ravi.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux qui la déconcerta un peu plus.

Il connaissait ses parents, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, mais tout de même… Dit sur un autre ton cela aurait pu sonner comme une insulte. Elle décida quand même de croire qu'il était sincèrement joyeux. Son cours fut un véritable plaisir et tous s'accordèrent à dire que Lupin était un excellent professeur. Il y eut quelques moments de tensions entre les deux ennemies mais chacune avait conscience que la scène d'hier ne devait pas se reproduire pour leurs intérêts à toutes les deux. A la fin, ils étaient tous de meilleure humeur semblait-il et cela malgré l'énorme devoir que le prof leur avait donné. Commentant allègrement le cours, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand le professeur la retint :

- J'aimerais vous parler une minute, mademoiselle Malfoy. Ce ne sera pas long.

Craignant le pire, elle fit signe à ses deux amis de partir devant et fit face à Lupin une fois tout le monde sorti.

- J'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

- Je devrais monsieur ?

Il la regarda de haut en bas, avec un sourire ravi. Apparemment, Lupin avait le sourire facile.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, jeune fille, vous aviez trois ans. Vous avez bien grandi depuis.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi se contenta-t-elle de sourire bêtement. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de lui.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous et vos parents veniez manger chez moi pendant les vacances de Toussaint. Vous leur demanderez de ma part ?

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Néanmoins quand elle atteint la porte, il lui dit :

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

Elle eut envie de lui demander « Lequel ? » mais le remercia simplement et disposa. Elle n'était même pas sure qu'il soit au courant.

Plongée dans ses études, les jours passèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ses parents entre tout ce qu'ils apprenaient et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'imposait en plus d'être la meilleure de sa promotion et travaillait donc deux fois plus que tout le monde, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ses efforts faisaient considérablement monter les points de sa maison et le samedi, tous les Serpentards avaient son nom sur les lèvres, fiers de tenir une si brillante et mignonne élève dans leur maison. Mais franchement, qui ne le serait pas ?

**_Samedi 10 Septembre_**

Le début du week-end lui fit cependant un effet bizarre. Contrairement à Narcisse et Lacus, ses devoirs étaient tous bouclés et elle n'avait rien à faire. Aussi, elle repensa à Potter et à sa machination pour se venger d'elle. La première chose qu'elle fit dans ce but, fut d'aller voir Nirvana Johansson pour lui parler de Quidditch. Après le passage en revue de toutes les équipes potables d'Angleterre, la fille aux cheveux d'argents, qui ne semblait pas vraiment pressée de la quitter, lui demanda enfin ce que Lily lui voulait :

- Et bien… Je me demandais si il n'y avait pas un poste vacant dans ton équipe.

- Tu es en première année, lui rappela la jeune fille, éludant.

- Oui mais… Il y a des exceptions parfois. Et je te jure que je suis une véritable bête sur un balai. Teste-moi, tu verras bien !

- Il faut l'accord de la directrice pour laisser jouer un première année. Sans parler que tu n'as pas encore eu ton premier cours de vol, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais je te dis que je sais voler !

La jeune fille s'amusa de tant de persévérance et soupira, convaincue :

- D'accord, j'admets qu'il me manque un Poursuiveur et que le remplaçant est franchement nul. Si tu parviens à avoir l'accord de McGonagall, je te ferais faire un essai. Hey ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant Lily amorcer un cri de victoire, ce n'est pas une promesse. Si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, je ne te prendrai pas, tu as compris ? Il est hors de question que je perde contre Weasley.

- Qui ? Pollux Weasley ?

- Non, un autre. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, répondit-elle avec une grimace équivoque. Dis-moi, Lily, pourquoi tu veux tant entrer dans l'équipe ?

Lily hésita entre mentir honteusement en parlant d'amour du jeu et compagnie et dire la vérité. Cependant quelque chose dans le regard de Nirvana lui fit comprendre que la cinquième année n'était pas dupe et elle lui expliqua en quelques phrases sa haine envers Potter. Quand elle eut fini, Nirvana avait un grand sourire :

- La haine est une excellente motivation. J'espère te voir voler avant l'année prochaine, petite !

- Hey ! protesta la blonde.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie. La tête remplie de rêves de gloire au Quidditch, Lily fonça directement dans les appartements de son oncle. Et le trouva accompagné.

- Grand-mère ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Lily, pas de grand-mère, pitié, dit Cissy en se massant les tempes. Je suis simplement venu dire bonjour à Severus.

Le Severus en question regardait le sol d'un air contemplatif et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de gros soupçons sur cette « simple visite ». D'ailleurs, ça devait se voir car sa grand-mère prit rapidement congé et disparut par la cheminée. Pour se rendre au dîner avec ses parents l'autre jour, Severus avait voulu passer par là mais Lily avait un problème avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Elle tombait toujours tête la première. Bref, elle avait insisté pour le Portoloin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Boucle d'or ?

Ses rêves de glorification voire de canonisation lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

- Mon oncle, il faut que tu convainques la directrice de me laisser jouer dans l'équipe. Nirvana est d'accord ! T'imagines ? Dis que tu le feras, pitié !

Severus leva les mains l'exhortant au calme :

- L'équipe de Quidditch ? Tu es en première, Lily.

- JUSTEMENT ! cria-t-elle très impatiente de voir son oncle se précipiter dans le bureau de la folle pour lui extorquer une autorisation.

- Tu veux une autorisation ? Boucle d'or, tu as une retenue ce soir ! Pourquoi la directrice te donnerait-elle cette faveur ?

- Dis lui que je suis exceptionnellement douée au Quidditch. Qu'avec moi, Serpentard gagnera à tous les coups !

- C'est une Gryffondor, dit simplement Severus.

Effectivement.

- Je suis la meilleure élève de ma promotion ! Tous les professeurs m'aiment bien, sauf peut-être Tonks, mais on s'en fout. Elle ne peut pas me refuser ça !

- Surveille ton langage. Elle dira non. Parce que c'est interdit.

- Et Harry Potter ? Il a bien pu lui, pourquoi pas moi ?!

- Tu es le Survivant ? Tu as le quart de sa célébrité et sa foutu grosse tête ? Tu es rouge et or ?

- J'ai la grosse tête, dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Ça ne suffira pas, boucle d'or.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider, donc ? demanda-t-elle bien plus sèchement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pratiquement élevé Draco. Ton regard ne m'impressionne pas.

Elle eut un grognement de frustration et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte trois fois pour le plaisir de faire du bruit. Il ne voulait pas l'aider, très bien, elle se débrouillerait seule. Elle se dirigea, pleine de résolution, vers le bureau du proviseur. Une fois face à la statue, elle ne se démonta pas et murmura le mot de passe (Déraison) et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois face à la grande porte du bureau, elle hésita pourtant mais se morigéna et frappa. Un « entrez » laconique lui répondit. Sans plus attendre, et avec moins de bouse de dragon sur elle que la première fois, elle pénétra dans le bureau. Elle fut une fois de plus saisie par la rigidité de la pièce et pensa à faire demi-tour. Mais la directrice l'observait maintenant derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Prenant son courage (restreint) à deux mains, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

- Que me vaut l'honneur, mademoiselle Malfoy ? Une autre bataille de nourriture ? Quelqu'un s'est noyé dans l'engrais ? Ou vous avez innové ?

Très encourageant commencement. Lily ne baissa pas le yeux. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, madame la directrice, dit-elle d'un ton très poli.

- Et bien allez-y, je suis pressée, jeune fille.

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, madame.

La vieille dame eut un sourire, si infime que Lily se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle était occupée à écrire une lettre à Merlin sait qui.

- C'est interdit, dit-elle simplement.

- D'où le besoin d'une autorisation, répliqua automatiquement Lily.

Elle se donna l'impression d'avoir été impolie. Le regard de la femme lui donna l'impression d'avoir été impolie. Mais en quoi ?

- Très bien. Exposez moi les raisons qui vous donnent le droit d'outrepasser les règles de cet établissement, mademoiselle Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, visiblement. Péniblement, Lily lui exposa un à un les justifications d'un tel écart dans le règlement. Elle se retint de justesse de conclure par un « Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées » et attendit le verdict.

- Savez-vous combien d'élèves sont venus me voir depuis que je suis directrice, et même avant, pour me demander la même chose que vous ? Et savez-vous ce que je leur ai répondu ? Que le règlement est le règlement, aussi douée soyez-vous. Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux et les premières années, trop peu expérimentées pour y jouer.

- Mais il y a des exceptions, commença-t-elle prudemment. Harry Potter, par exemple.

La directrice sembla un instant déconcertée puis répondit, d'un ton un rien plus énervé :

- Monsieur Potter était en l'occurrence extrêmement doué et surtout, le seul attrapeur disponible. Pouvez-vous en dire autant, mademoiselle Malfoy ?

- Tout à fait, madame. La capitaine de l'équipe cherche un Poursuiveur et n'en trouve pas.

Là, McGonagall sembla franchement à bout de patience. Elle se leva :

- Ils ont bien un remplaçant.

- Et il n'y avait pas de remplaçant pour l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondors, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Tant d'injustice l'énervait au possible.

- Changez de ton avec moi, Malfoy. La réponse est "non".

- Mais c'est injuste! fit-t-elle en claquant du pied malgré elle.

- Contenez-vous, jeune fille! Vous êtes peut-être une élève brillante, Melle Malfoy mais vous êtes aussi butée et indisciplinée ! Certainement pas le genre d'élève qui mériterait une telle faveur.

- Mais Harry Potter oui? Pourtant, il n'est pas vraiment connu pour son sens de la discipline.

Plutôt que le contraire si l'on en croyait les livres d'histoires.

- Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter, Malfoy. Maintenant cessez ce cinéma si vous ne voulez pas une autre retenue!

- Alors c'est ca ? répliqua-t-elle furieusement. Je n'ai pas de maudite cicatrice sur le front ou le blason des Gryffondors sur ma cape donc c'est non, c'est ça ?

Oh, non mais que faisait-elle ? Elle était en plein délire, elle allait se faire renvoyer ! Encore une fois sa bouche avait parlé toute seule.

- Comment osez-vous?! s'époumonna McGonagall. Vous avez amplement mérité votre deuxième retenue, Malfoy! Sortez immédiatemment de ce bureau ou je vous renvoie!

La menace eut au moins l'effet de calmer Lily. Elle serra les poings :

- Vous le regretterez.

La centenaire haussa un sourcil :

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Vous verrez bien.

Elle sortit telle une furie et descendit les escaliers en courant. Ce n'est qu'une fois à une bonne dizaine de mètre du bureau qu'elle s'arrêta pour paniquer. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, elle avait complètement perdu la raison là-dedans. Répondre à la directrice. Et la menacer en plus! C'était incroyable qu'elle ne se soit pas fait renvoyer sur le champ... Une retenue semblait presque un cadeau... Oh! Ses parents allaient encore recevoir une lettre de McGo! Non, non, non, elle allait se faire éviscérer. Pourquoi perdait-elle systématiquement le contrôle d'elle-même? Son estomac se tordait sans fin et le sang tambourinait dans ses tempes. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms tout en se remettant à marcher vers les dortoirs.

Uu fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait et se repassait la scène dans sa tête, la panique se résorba et elle retrouva enfin son calme. "_Bon,_ se dit-elle, _inutile d'espérer une autorisation maintenant..._" C'était bien malin. D'un autre côté, c'était tellement injuste! "_Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter._" Et alors? Elle volait probablement aussi bien que lui, elle avait appris à jouer au Quidditch dès qu'elle avait eu l'age de monter sur un balai, elle connaissait les règles et les risques alors que Harry Potter avait vécu toute sa vie chez des Moldus! Raaah! C'était injuste, injuste, injuste!

Mais que faire? Vu comment elle avait énervé McGonagall, c'était perdu pour de bon... A moins que... A moins qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Oh! C'était des paroles en l'air au moment où elles les avait dites bien sur mais maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir calmement... Ca vaudrait peut-être la peine. Et puis ce serait drôle. Risqué mais drôle.

Elle sourit à l'étendue des possibilités. Très bien! McGonagall allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Changeant de direction, elle partit dans le parc de Poudlard et, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ouvrit son médaillon et dit : « Manoir Malfoy ».

Elle réapparut chez elle, en plein milieu du salon pendant le ménage de Tipy qui manqua une attaque en la voyant apparaître.

- Maîtresse mais que…

- Chut, Tipy ! siffla-t-elle, attentive aux bruits dans la maison.

Il n'y avait personne. Pour confirmation, elle demanda à l'elfe qui lui affirma qu'en effet, tout le monde était sorti.

- Pas un mot à quiconque de ma visite, tu m'as entendue ?

L'elfe hocha la tête et reprit son ménage, un peu déboussolé. Lily, elle, se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents. Au cours de ses nombreux temps libres dans le manoir, elle avait eu le temps de fouiller et avait trouvé l'endroit où son père cachait des choses qu'il estimait précieuses. Et parmi ses choses, il y avait un vieux parchemin. Malheureusement, il l'avait surprise un matin en train de le regarder et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de spécial. Absolument pas fâché qu'elle ait trouvé sa cachette, il lui montra pourquoi le parchemin était précieux à ses yeux…

Elle entra dans la chambre avec respect. Quand ses parents n'y étaient pas, elle avait l'impression de violer un endroit sacré. Elle se mit à genoux et passa son bras sous le lit pour atteindre la trappe. Cette dernière coulissa et elle chercha à tâtons le parchemin. Une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle remit tout sagement en place et ressortit de la chambre.

- Bonjour Tipy, retentit la voix de son père en bas.

Paniquée, elle manqua d'en faire tomber le parchemin. Elle empoigna le Portoloin et retourna à Poudlard. Cependant, son atterrissage avait du être mal calculé car elle échoua sur quelqu'un. Terriblement confuse, elle se releva et s'excusa une vingtaine de fois avant de reconnaître le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci parut enchanté de la voir.

- Vous tombez du ciel maintenant, mademoiselle Malfoy ?

Elle sourit et lui montra le Portoloin, espérant qu'il ne lui confisquerait pas.

- Ça restera entre nous, rassurez vous. Qu'avez-vous dans la main ?

Il regardait le vieux parchemin. Lily se félicita de ne pas l'avoir « activé » avant de partir et le rangea sagement dans sa poche.

- Rien, juste un parchemin, monsieur.

Il eut un sourire sceptique mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? A ces yeux, c'était vraiment un vieux parchemin, non ?

- Elle aura fait du chemin, déclara-t-il, toujours aussi mystérieux.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, Lily. Je peux vous appeler Lily ?

Elle acquiesça. Il lui proposa une ballade près du lac. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle accepta, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire tous les deux.

- Je viens de voir la directrice.

- Oh…

Evidemment, il y avait de quoi discuter.

- Vous êtes intrépide, j'en connais peu qui auraient osé.

- Je me suis peut-être un peu laissée emporter, admit-elle, rougissante.

- Allons, Draco n'est pas connu, lui non plus, pour son calme olympien.

Ça, c'est sur.

- Comment avez-vous connu mes parents, monsieur ?

- Et bien, notamment, j'ai été leur professeur en troisième année. Mais je n'ai vraiment appris à connaître Draco que pendant la guerre. Vous a-t-il raconté ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je crois avoir eu droit à une version édulcorée mais oui, il m'a expliqué.

- J'imagine que quand des personnes comme Séléna vous traitent de mangemorte, ce doit être vexant.

- En effet, admit-elle, énervée à ce simple souvenir. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir eu la meilleure des réactions.

Lupin eut un petit rire.

- Vous êtes irréfléchie.

Mais ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche. Lily, paradoxalement, sourit :

- Beaucoup de gens me le disent.

- Je puis dire sans me tromper, que Séléna a l'art de réagir au quart de tour, elle aussi. Il est logique que deux personnes au caractère si tranché se heurtent.

S'il le disait…

Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait un anneau d'or au doigt, et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle lui demanda s'il était marié. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup, que ce n'était absolument pas son affaire. Comme toujours sa bouche avait parlé d'abord.

- Pardon, c'est indiscret, excusez-moi.

- J'ai été marié, il y a longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'air triste. Elle regretta sa question.

- Grand-mère a raison de dire que je n'ai aucun savoir vivre. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Mais non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes observatrice et curieuse, c'est normal. Si vous avez d'autres questions indiscrètes, n'hésitez pas.

Elle se demanda un moment s'il plaisantait mais visiblement non vu qu'il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

- Vous avez parlé au passé. Pourquoi continuez-vous de porter votre alliance, dans ce cas ?

- J'imagine que c'est en souvenir…

Elle trouva judicieux de changer de sujet. Son égocentrisme revenant en puissance, elle demanda :

- Vous ne pourriez pas convaincre la directrice de changer d'avis ?

- Ah, j'ai appuyé votre demande, Lily mais je pense que vous l'avez un peu énervée.

Elle soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

- Qu'ont dit vos parents de mon invitation ?

- Oh, je ne leur ai pas encore demandé, répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

Elle avait eu tant de devoirs, qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

- Ne revenez-vous pas de chez eux, à l'instant ?

- Si… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Mais je ne les ai pas croisés, je passais juste chercher quelque chose.

- Un vieux parchemin ? demanda Lupin malicieusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de choses ?

- J'imagine que vous savez le faire fonctionner, dit-il après un moment.

- J'imagine que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais que c'est un simple parchemin, hein ?

- En effet.

- Mais comment faites-vous ?

- Je dois être magicien.

Elle eut un sourire résigné et n'insista pas. Il avaient longés tout le lac, aussi la laissa-t-il avec un « A tout à l'heure » qui la troubla. Elle rentra au dortoir, le soleil étant déjà bas et elle réalisa qu'elle avait faim. Elle déposa le parchemin qui n'en était pas un dans sa table de nuit, caché sous un livre et alla dans le dortoir des garçons chercher Narcisse, Lacus étant introuvable. Narcisse était sur son lit, en train de dessiner comme à son habitude. En une semaine, les murs de la chambre des garçons, ou du moins ceux du coin réservé à son ami s'étaient tapissés de croquis divers allant des professeurs aux salles de classe en passant par des autoportraits plutôt étranges. Elle et Lacus avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs portraits d'elles accrochés dans leur chambre.

- Tu devrais mettre une annonce et faire des portraits contre de l'argent, lui proposa-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à dessiner pour de l'argent, Lily Furie, répondit-il comme à son habitude.

Il rangea ses dessins et se releva.

- Où est Lacus ? demanda la blonde sans se troubler du nouveau pseudonyme dont il l'affublait.

- A la bibliothèque. Quand on a fini nos devoirs, elle a insisté pour rester faire quelques recherches.

- Je me demande bien sur quoi…

- Tu sais qu'il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi tu aurais hurlé sur la directrice ?

Elle éclata de rire et l'entraîna vers la bibliothèque en lui racontant ses derniers exploits. Ils dénichèrent Lacus dans un recoin reculé de la bibliothèque, sur les langues magiques. Elle sembla horrifiée de les voir là et refusa catégoriquement de leur montrer le livre qu'elle était occupée à lire.

- Ma petite Lacus, un refus si convaincu pour un simple livre. Lily Furie a une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu deviens butée.

En toute réponse, Lily lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule. Lacus rougit mais ne consentit pas à leur montrer le livre.

- Tu sais Lacus, si tu veux apprendre le gobelin, on ne se moquera pas, assura Lily, tout sourire.

- Ça ne parle pas de gobelin, assura la fille au teint pale d'une voix tremblante. Si vous arrêtez de me harceler, je vous le dirais peut-être au dîner.

Satisfaits par cette promesse, ils arrêtèrent de la tanner et se rendirent ensemble au dîner. Ils remarquèrent avant même d'être entrés que l'ambiance dans la salle était plus animée que d'habitude.

- Ils doivent parler de toi, dit simplement Narcisse avant d'entrer.

Comme une confirmation, les discussions cessèrent à leur entrée puis reprirent avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Lily ravie de cet effet, les ignora tous royalement et entreprit de raconter à Lacus qui la questionnait sur la déclaration du garçon, comment elle s'était légèrement échauffée dans le bureau de la vieille.

- Tu es complètement folle, décréta Hyaline en se servant à manger.

Lily, jetant auparavant un regard à son assiette (depuis l'aventure avec les veracrasses, elle était prudente) l'imita et admit avec un infime sourire :

- J'admets avoir un peu perdu le contrôle…

- Un peu ? Tu l'as menacée ! D'ailleurs, de quoi la menaçais-tu ? demanda Narcisse, songeur.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait décidé. Mais elle avait déjà un beau plan en tête. Ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps d'exposer son si brillant plan à ses comparses, elle leur expliqua en quelques mots, à quoi tenait, pour l'instant, cette fameuse menace. Mais il ne fut pas accueilli comme elle l'attendait (à savoir avec moult applaudissements et compliments). Le Serpentard déclara simplement, Lacus semblant trop étonnée pour dire quoique ce soit :

- Hyaline a raison. Tu es cinglée.

- Je ne vous demande pas de participer, dit la blonde, vexée par si peu de motivation. Après tout, c'est un combat personnel.

- Si tu te fais prendre… commença Lacus.

- Tu te feras renvoyer à coup sur. Tu espères quoi ? La faire chanter ? Si elle arrive à prouver que c'est toi, tu auras perdu…

- Justement, toute l'ingéniosité de mon idée est là. Elle saura que c'est moi mais elle ne pourra pas le prouver ! Avouez quand même que je suis brillante.

- Non. Tu serais trop contente, répliqua Narcisse.

- Moi, je te trouve bien courageuse, marmonna Lacus avec une expression légèrement effrayée.

- C'est pas du courage, c'est de la folie Lilienne, ricana le brun.

- Le génie est toujours incompris, soupira Lily avec exagération. Mais bref! Il y a plus urgent!

- Plus urgent que ton renvoi de Poudlard?

- Je ne me ferais pas renvoyer, répondit tranquillement Lily avant de se tourner vers Lacus: Alors? Qu'est ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure?

La jeune fille rougit, ce qui était très joli sur elle, compte tenu de son teint particulier.

- C'était… C'était sur le Fourchelangue, dit-elle en regardant son plan avec adoration.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

Narcisse avait le don de lui piquer ses questions.

- Parce que… Vous n'allez pas vous éloigner de moi, hein ? Parce que je vous aime bien tous les deux, même si vous êtes un peu dérangés.

Narcisse et Lily se regardèrent ouvrant grands les yeux comme pour dire : « Nous, dérangés ? Mais elle est folle ! ». Plus sérieusement, Lily lui affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils partent en courant. Elle avait deviné ce que Hyaline s'apprêtait à leur dire de toute manière.

- Et bien… Je m'intéresse au Fourchelangue parce que… Parce que je suis Fourchelangue.

- Tu sais, Lily ? Je trouve que je m'entoure bien, déclara Narcisse, hilare.

- Tu sais Narcisse ? Je trouve aussi. Lacus, c'est génial, tu peux parler aux serpents !

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'elle aussi savait le faire. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à ses parents. D'un autre côté, ce don ne lui était pas particulièrement utile vu qu'il n'y avait aucun serpent chez elle. La seule fois où elle l'avait parlé, c'était inconsciemment dans un serpentarium. Elle avait toujours demandé un serpent comme animal de compagnie mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne s'était montré très emballé par l'idée… Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'une fois de plus, elle se distinguait de la masse. Lacus aussi, évidemment. Elle avait toujours su que cette fille était spéciale. Merlin sait pourquoi.

- Tu trouves ça bien ?

- Absolument, affirma la blonde catégorique. Ça te rend unique en ton genre !

- Tout le monde le parle dans ma famille, dit sombrement la jeune fille. Ça n'a rien de particulier une fois qu'on entre chez moi.

Lily se demanda un instant qui étaient les parents de son amie mais repoussa cette question. Elle s'en tapait royalement. Rechercher dans la généalogie de quelqu'un ce qu'il pourrait être ou ce qu'il est, était totalement stupide. Son grand père était mangemort et son père n'en était absolument pas un. Comme quoi, ça ne prouvait rien. Autre exemple : Harry Potter était une célébrité que tout le monde disait sympathique et sa fille était une peste innommable.

- Hé Malfoy ? C'est moi ou McGonagall te fixe avec insistance ? dit une voix narquoise derrière elle.

Lily se retourna et reconnut Nirvana Johansson. Elle lui sourit.

- Non, c'est toi.

- Mais bien sur, et c'était aussi moi quand elle est venue pendant mon cours me demander quel diable avait bien pu me posséder pour te laisser l'espoir d'entrer dans l'équipe ?

- Je suis désolée que ça te retombe dessus.

Elle eut une moue désolée qui sembla convaincre l'aînée.

- Tu as renoncé donc ?

- Absolument pas.

- C'est ca l'esprit! déclara joyeusement Nirvana avant de s'éloigner.

- Lily ? dit soudain Lacus en regardant la cinquième partir. Comment tu fais pour t'attirer la sympathie de tous ceux que tu croises ?

- Je dois être exceptionnellement attirante, Hyaline, répondit-elle avec modestie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. La directrice à l'instar de Tonks (dire que cette femme était sa tante au second degré !) la regardait avec un léger brin de colère. Son oncle semblait content, mais bien sur il fallait savoir voir sous son masque de froideur. Elle soutint son regard et prise d'une idée, se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Les discussions se turent, mais Lily commençait à en avoir l'habitude aussi releva-t-elle la tête et marcha-t-elle d'un pas conquérant vers la table de ses supérieurs. Elle arriva face à eux, fit un petit signe de la main volontairement provocateur à la vieille, et parla à son oncle :

- Professeur Snape ?

- Mademoiselle Malfoy ?

- Si tu ne m'aides pas dans ma démarche, je raconte à papa ce que j'ai vu et peut-être même ce que je n'ai pas vu en entrant dans ton bureau tout à l'heure.

Les joues blanches du professeur rosirent joyeusement. Fière de son effet, Lily prit congé, sans un sourire pour Lupin qui semblait aussi amusé qu'elle. Elle toisa la foule hautainement et sachant que tout un chacun était occupé à suivre ses pas en essayant de ne pas y paraître (autant dire que le subterfuge était lamentable) elle passa près des Gryffondors pour aller se rasseoir. Pollux Weasley se leva à ce moment là.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais d'humeur à ennuyer la directrice, lui dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas compromettant pour un Gryffondor de parler à une illustre Serpentard comme moi ?

- T'occupe donc. J'ai quelques idées à te fournir, si jamais tu en as besoin.

- Mais c'est trop aimable, fit Lily avec un sourire. On verra demain, d'accord ? J'ai plein de choses à faire avant ma retenue avec Potter.

- Essaie de ne pas balancer ma cousine dans la bouse cette fois, lui dit-il en se rasseyant.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais reprit son chemin. Alors comme ça Pollux et Potter étaient cousins ? Ça voulait dire que tous les Weasley étaient les cousins de tous les Potter ? Et bien, et bien, et bien… Ils rassemblaient les trois-quarts de la population à eux tout seuls.

Oui, elle était un peu mauvaise langue. Elle ne s'assit pas finalement et dit au deux autres qu'elle allait « traficoter » avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle croisa le chemin d'un véritable géant mais ne s'arrêta pas pour faire connaissance. Il restait à peine une heure avant sa retenue et elle avait à faire. Elle fit un détour pour sa chambre, puis elle sortit dans le couloir et, après vérification qu'elle était bien seule, sortit sa baguette et le fameux parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-elle en frappant la carte du bout de sa baguette.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin et un écriture arrondie à l'encre verte déclara : « Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »

Elle sourit. Alors ces quatre-là étaient les fameux Maraudeurs… Pour boycotter le fonctionnement de Poudlard, elle était on ne peut mieux armée en conséquence. Elle rangea sa baguette et fit courir son doigt le long du plan de l'école. Elle repéra la cuisine et s'y dirigea en rangeant la carte dans sa cape. Elle se retrouva rapidement face au tableau d'une poire et la chatouilla. Les cuisines de l'école se révélèrent à elle et elle fut littéralement assaillie par une vingtaine d'elfes de maison. Elle se recula vivement et les exhorta à s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas prévu le coup des elfes.

- Vous voulez me rendre service ?

On pouvait toujours essayer. Les elfes hochèrent la tête synchro, visiblement ravis à une telle perspective.

- Pouvez-vous désobéir à la directrice ?

Les elfes firent non de la tête. Elle soupira.

- Et si, je vous ordonne de me considérer comme la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ?

Les elfes restèrent interdits et s'écartèrent sur le passage d'un vieil elfe habillé de la plus étrange des façon.

- La maîtresse vient nous annoncer qu'elle remplace la directrice ?

- Oui.

Ça allait marcher. Il fallait que ça marche.

- Dobby veut bien croire la maîtresse mais il y a le règlement.

- Quel règlement ?

- La nouvelle directrice est sensé le savoir, maîtresse, dit Dobby d'un air conspirateur.

- Et tu ne peux pas me le dire, Dobby ? demanda-t-elle suppliante.

- La maîtresse ressemble à l'ancien maître de Dobby. Dobby ne sait pas.

L'elfe semblait mi-terrorisé, mi-enthousiaste. Les autres créatures semblaient pendues à ses lèvres comme s'il était leur chef.

- Qui était ton ancien maître ? s'informa Lily, même si elle s'en moquait royalement.

- L'ancien maître de Dobby était quelqu'un de très méchant, maîtresse. Mais le grand Harry Potter a libéré Dobby.

Tiens donc…

- Je suis la fille d'Harry Potter.

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul. C'était pour la bonne cause, de toute manière. L'elfe eut un cri extatique franchement effrayant.

- Dobby s'en doutait maîtresse ! Oh, Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter n'est pas venu aux cuisines depuis vingt ans !

- Vingt ans ! Et bien, il était temps que j'arrive. Alors tu me dis quel est ce règlement ?

- Si la maîtresse est la fille d'Harry Potter, Dobby peut bien lui dire. La nouvelle directrice doit verser un peu de son sang dans la coupe des Elfes, maîtresse. Après seulement, elle est considérée comme la nouvelle directrice.

Lily se retint de sauter de joie, elle y était presque.

- Et où est cette coupe ?

- Dans le bureau de la directrice.

Ou peut-être pas.

- Tu ne pourrais pas aller me la chercher, Dobby ? S'il te plait.

- Dobby ne sait pas, maîtresse. La directrice est gentille avec Dobby mais Dobby pourrait se faire coincer les oreilles dans un four si la directrice le voyait.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge près de la porte et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps, elle était déjà en retard pour sa retenue avec Potter.

Et de toute évidence, il lui faudrait user de tous ses talents de persuasion pour convaincre Dobby d'aller lui chercher la fameuse coupe des elfes dans le bureau de McGo. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un autre moyen de s'en emparer ?

- Dis moi, Dobby, ça te dirait de manger quelques gâteaux avec moi demain soir ?

- La maîtresse demande à Dobby s'il veut manger des gâteaux ? Dobby en serait honoré, maîtresse !

- Bien, bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je reviendrais alors. A demain. Oh, et pas à mot de tout ceci, Dobby.

L'elfe hocha la tête avec un sourire ravi. Elle jeta un regard aux innombrables chaussettes dépareillées qu'il portait au pied avant de s'en aller. Il semblait adorer les chaussettes, et surtout les moches. Lacus avait une belle collection, si elle se rappelait bien. Peut-être qu'en lui en offrant une paire…

Elle parcourut les couloirs des cachots sinistres en essayant de ne pas se perdre. Une fois arrivée à un endroit qu'elle connaissait déjà, elle tapota la carte de sa baguette et murmura « Méfait accompli » avant de se rendre à sa retenue…

oO°Oo

Pas très loin de là, une directrice furieuse ruminait sa récente entrevue avec une élève insupportable en mangeant un biscuit écossais avec humeur.

Juste à ses côtés, un homme au teint plus pale encore que d'habitude, réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait empêcher sa nièce de parler.

Dans l'ombre des cachots, deux garçons regardaient une première année s'éloigner des cuisines à grands pas, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer.

* * *

**A vos souris .**


	4. Lily vs Mcgonagall

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour un disclamer à la "hauteur" (toute relative mais soit) des autres discaimer, alors on va faire dans le concret même si c'est trop tard (sob). _So_, rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages originaux, en particulier Lily, et mon scénario tordu.  
**Avertissement: **Cette histoire parlera (tôt ou tard) de relation entre hommes (Oui, oui, vous finirez par avoir un soupçon de slash HPDM, c'est promis) mais aussi d'une grossesse masculine (c'est ca, la réalité du monde magique) alors si ces deux choses vous débèctent, il est temps de passer votre chemin. Tout ça est mis au cas où après trois chapitres, il ne soit pas devenu évident que Lily n'est pas la fille d'une femme et d'un homme (auquel cas, je suis une auteur très nulle).  
**Note de l'autrice: **Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin une update en plein samedi (je finis toujours pas tenir mes promesses). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres (au cas où j'aurais oublier de le noter dans les RAR). Alors, aujourd'hui, on aura droit à la fameuse interview entre Harry et Draco (vous allez me lyncher pour la courteté de la chose mais soit) et aussi le fin mot sur cette intrigue des cuisines (mais on entendra encore parler, croyez-moi). Y a-t-il autre chose de parfaitement inutile à vous raconter cette semaine? Hum, j'ai bouclé le chapitre 11 donc on peut espérer que peut-être j'arrive à garder mes sept chapitres d'avance (ce qui serait un parfait miracle littéraire). Vous vous en tapez tant que j'update régulièrement, c'est ca? Oui, je vous comprends .  
**Petite note habituelle sur l'histoire (en gros): **On m'a conseillé de faire une petite synthèse des personnages originaux et ma foi, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas l'effort de ma journée puisque quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, face à l'inondation de personnages originaux sortis de nulle part, j'ai compris l'absolue necessité de faire au minimum une liste pour me rapeller de leur existence imaginaire. Je vous la donne en vous épargnant mon écriture illisible et les nombreuses ratures au fil des chapitres (mais pas mon petit monologue sur la fameuse liste... Désolée). En plus, ca sera surement utile dans les prochains chapitres où les personnages secondaires deviennent nettement moins secondaires (une sale habitude).

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires (je vais pas vous gonfler avec la description de Séléna ou de Lily quand même):  
**Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe_: Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi _Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux _Alexandre et David Vance_ qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Wealsey ("surprise"). Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Paris Jordan: _Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey_, _Jonesy Federer_, _Izual Li_, _Lana Finnigan_ et _Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Voilà! Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas pris le temps de détailler les personnages de pure figuration (ca vous donne une idée des gens importants comme ça).

**Note d'Edit (30/11/09): **Je n'aimais pas du tout la fin de ce chapitre mais je crois avoir enfin réussi à l'avoir juste ^^ Appréciez donc!

_

* * *

_

Draco caressa le visage de sa femme en soupirant. Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. Décidant que le moment était approprié, il déclara de but en blanc :

- J'ai vu Potter mercredi.

Il vit ses traits se crisper dans l'obscurité et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Pour le boulot, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle demeura silencieuse quand il eut fini. Plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait le montrer, il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pénible, répondit-il simplement.

.oO°Oo.

**_(Mercredi 7 Septembre)_**

Lorsque Potter l'avait vu, il avait d'abord essayé de le mettre dehors avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour le faire. Mais l'Auror refusait de s'approcher de lui trop près, ce que Draco avait trouvé plutôt drôle. Finalement, n'ayant pas le choix, il avait consentit à se laisser interviewer cinq minutes. Le blond avait espéré qu'il refuse simplement, même s'il avait besoin de cette interview pour son article. Professionnel, appliquant inconsciemment le conseil de sa mère et faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien de dérangeant à voir le balafré pour le boulot, il lui posa calmement ses questions. Lorsqu'il arriva au plus compromettantes (il avait besoin d'autres histoires croustillantes sur feu Shacklebolt), Potter s'était énervé.

- Si tu crois que je vais te donner de quoi écrire ton torchon, Malfoy !

- Tant de haine, Potter. Je me demande bien ce que je t'ai fait.

D'entre eux, c'était lui qui avait le plus de raisons de haïr l'autre. S'il faisait l'effort surhumain d'être calme, Potter devait suivre ! Bon, il admettait quand même qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase simplement pour l'énerver. Enerver Potter avait des vertus étrangement relaxantes.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, dit le brun avec fureur.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Il n'était pas là pour se rappeler les vieux souvenirs.

- Revenons-en à Shacklebolt, tu veux ?

- Non. Je t'ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu m'interviewer mais je…

- Je n'ai _pas_ voulu t'interviewer, Potter. Pour qui tu te prends ?! J'aurais préféré que le manoir brûle jusqu'à la cave moi dedans plutôt que de te revoir. Je suis là pour le boulot et pas de plein gré, je te l'assure.

Il lui avait mis la haine avec son « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu m'interviewer ». Comme s'il l'avait voulu. C'était quoi ces présomptions de mes deux ? Pour tout arranger, Potter sembla ennuyé de ses paroles.

- C'est à ce point là ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? siffla-t-il en remballant ses affaires.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fini, nota Potter.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Et je m'étonne encore, déclara l'autre avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Il était parti sans rien ajouter de plus.

.oO°Oo.

Il observa sa femme, refoulant ses souvenirs au loin. Elle lui dit enfin :

- Et bien, que veux-tu que je dises ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Ça t'a fait quelque chose de le revoir après tout ce temps ?

Il pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Il finit par décider que lui mentir était préférable :

- Ça m'a juste énervé.

Soudain, elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'enlaça fortement. Il eut un fin sourire et l'embrassa. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, elle déclara :

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu si tu avais répondu autre chose.

Il lui sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Grâce à Merlin, elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

oO°Oo

Lily s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses pour sa retenue mais certainement pas à ça. Le géant qu'elle avait croisé n'était autre qu'Hagrid et elle allait passer sa retenue avec lui, Potter et Lupin dans la forêt interdite. La présence de Lupin la rassurait un peu mais la Forêt Interdite lui faisait peur. Au début, elle avait cru qu'Hagrid plaisantait mais ils se dirigeaient bel et bien vers la forêt. Pour arranger le tout, le demi géant avait une arbalète sur les bras et Potter n'avait pas peur. Foutu courage des Gryffondor. Si elle aurait pu être chez lions, ne devait-elle pas avoir ce foutu courage également ? Soit Potter était intrépide et suicidaire, soit elle cachait vraiment bien ses émotions. Mais ça c'était un truc de Serpentard, non ?

- Que va-t-on faire dans la forêt ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser son timbre de voix.

- Le professeur Snape a besoin de quelques fleurs de lune pour une potion. Nous allons en chercher, ce soir.

Pourquoi pas en plein jour ? Pourquoi devait-elle le faire ? Pourquoi Severus n'y allait pas lui-même ? Celui-là, il allait souffrir. C'était en partie sa faute après tout, si elle n'était pas sagement en train d'astiquer des coupes en sûreté au château.

- On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer par les centaures ? demanda Potter avec un tremblement dans la voix qui réjouit la blonde.

- Avec Graup, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Séléna, répondit Hagrid.

Graup ? C'était quoi, ça ? Un molosse virulent ? Qu'est ce qu'un chien pouvait bien faire contre une horde de centaures ?

- La guerre avec les centaures est de toute façon finie depuis trois ans, dit Lupin avec un sourire pour Lily.

De toute évidence, il avait saisi son inquiétude. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la forêt. Lily avait insisté pour avoir une torche et vérifiait toutes les deux secondes si sa baguette était bien dans sa poche. Ils avancèrent sans rencontrer âme ou créature qui vive et arrivèrent rapidement à un enclos qu'ils contournèrent. Lily vit que les Sombrals y étaient enfermés et une idée germa dans son esprit. Evidemment, elle devrait s'aventurer dans la foret mais si elle arrivait à convaincre Pollux et Paris, peut-être que…

Ils replongèrent dans l'obscurité des arbres. L'éclat du quart de lune les éclairait faiblement. Elle se détendit peu à peu. Il y avait bien quelques bruits effrayants mais rien de catastrophique. Tant qu'ils restaient sagement au statut de bruit, tout allait bien. Ils arrivèrent à une autre clairière et Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise. Assis sur un rocher les attendait un géant. En les voyant, il se leva et Lily dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant.

- Ça va ? demanda Hagrid au géant en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

Elle crut qu'il allait se faire dévorer mais le géant répondit à l'étreinte presque doucement. Il les observa ensuite. Lily ne résista pas à sa pulsion et se cacha derrière Lupin. Potter eut un rire moqueur et s'avança vers le géant. D'accord, elle était suicidaire.

- Bonjour Lena, résonna la voix du géant.

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Potter sympathisait avec les géants. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se la mette à dos ? Elle imaginait déjà la légion de géants démolir le manoir Malfoy quand Lupin lui dit :

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, Lily. Graup est très gentil quand il le veut.

Super rassurant. Elle cessa néanmoins de se cacher derrière son professeur et fit face au géant.

- Qui est, Hagger ? Qui est ? demanda le géant, semblant paniqué.

Waouh, elle foutait les jetons à un géant. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle encore ?

- C'est Lily, Graup. C'est une amie, dit Lupin avec bonne humeur.

Le dénommé « Graup » la regarda avec suspicion. Dans le fond, elle serait bien restée derrière le professeur lycanthrope.

Sans plus de palabres, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. C'est sur qu'avec le géant comme garde du corps, la foret semblait moins effrayante. Ils cherchèrent un champ de fleur de lune pendant ce qui lui sembla une bonne heure et le trouvèrent finalement. Les fleurs étaient ouvertes et reflétaient la lumière de la lune baignant la clairière d'une lueur diffuse. Lily lui trouva des airs de paradis perdu comparé à la forêt. Sans plus tarder, elle et Potter commencèrent à les cueillir. Elle s'éloigna assez de cette dernière, ne voulant pas subir d'autres commentaires sur son très petit courage. Et puis elle était désireuse de mettre de la distance entre le géant et elle. Comme toute personne saine d'esprit d'ailleurs.

Elle avait pratiquement rempli son sac quand elle entendit un bruit faible mais distinct venant des buissons près d'elle. Effrayée, elle recula instinctivement. Elle voulut retourner près des autres mais elle entendit à nouveau des bruits et réalisa que ce n'était pas le râle de dieux savent quelle créature horrible, mais un chant faible. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle le réalise et elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle se rapprocha du buisson, attirée par le chant étrange. Jetant un regard aux deux professeurs qui discutaient, elle refoula sa conscience qui lui disait de faire demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les bois en direction du chant. Elle n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour voir qui chantait et se figea. C'était un garçon mais pas vraiment. Un humanoïde qui dégageait quelque chose de définitivement non humain. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, rappelant ceux de Nirvana, qui brillaient à la lueur de la lune et des oreilles pointues. Elle mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'elle avait devant elle un elfe en chair et en os. Et qu'il chantait en regardant quelque chose caché entre ses bras. Il était plus beau que tout ce que Lily avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il la remarqua alors et sursauta. Elle se figea aussi, se demandant s'il allait s'enfuir ou l'attaquer. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, assez pour qu'elle discerne ses yeux rouges. Mais ce n'était pas comme un albinos, c'était un rouge éclatant comme deux rubis étincelants pointés sur elle. Finalement, l'elfe sourit. Lily expira. Elle avait bloqué sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Elle recula cependant quand il s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-il.

Elle le crut et le laissa se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent presque.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure qui la fit frissonner.

- Lily.

- Tend les mains, Lily, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle obéit et il y déposa ce qu'il portait dans les bras. Elle s'aperçut que c'était quelque chose de vivant enveloppé dans une couverture et de la taille d'un cognard environ. Elle le serra dans ses bras, remettant à plus tard sa soif de savoir ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher.

- Prends-en soin.

- Je le ferai, répondit-elle, sincère.

Les elfes faisaient-ils toujours cet effet là ?

- Lily ! retentit la voix de Lupin dans son dos, au loin.

Il avait du remarquer son absence. Elle se retourna et dit, un peu ennuyée :

- Je dois partir.

- Vas-y, lui répondit-il.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et s'éloigna avec son sourire énigmatique. Lily secoua la tête, troublée et rejoignit son professeur qui criait toujours son nom. En chemin, elle cacha le précieux « paquet » dans son sac au milieu des fleurs de lune.

- Où étais-tu partie ? demanda Hagrid, visiblement contrarié.

- Je… J'ai cru voir un Pitiponk. J'ai voulu l'observer de plus près.

Elle perçut le sourire sceptique de Lupin mais il ne dit rien. L'affaire fut classée et ils retournèrent au château, disant au revoir au géant, au grand plaisir de la blonde. Ils atteignirent rapidement le château et Lupin exigea les paniers de fleurs. Lily eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner du groupe un moment. Prétextant avoir perdu son bracelet, elle retourna sur ses pas sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, elle dissimula la petite couverture et son contenu inconnu sous sa cape. Elle revint en priant pour que la créature ne l'éventre pas. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bestiole dangereuse. Lupin lui prit le paquet sans commenter mais elle savait qu'il avait compris que l'histoire pathétique du bracelet était une excuse. Enfin, il les laissa elle et Potter, dans le hall de l'école, désormais désert.

- Qu'est ce que tu manigances, Malfoy ? demanda Potter une fois que les professeurs furent partis.

- Et pourquoi je manigancerais quelque chose, Potter ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Laissant Poil de Carotte derrière elle, elle retourna au dortoir. Lacus ne dormait pas.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller les deux autres.

Qui pourrait consciemment vouloir réveiller Nott ou Crabbe de toute manière ? Lily la fit taire d'un geste et monta sur son lit. Elle sortit de sous sa cape, le paquet et retenant son souffle, le déballa. Lacus et elle poussèrent une exclamation en voyant la créature qui y était cachée. Un minuscule oiseau au plumage rouge et doré les regardaient avec ses gros yeux noirs vitreux et poussa un petit cri plaintif.

- Un phénix, murmura-t-elle, émerveillée.

- Comment tu as… ?

- Un elfe me l'a donné, l'interrompit-elle sans quitter la créature des yeux.

Elle entendit la jeune fille marmonner quelque chose comme « Mais comment elle fait ? ».

- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Je vais le garder, bien sur !

- C'est interdit, lui rappela timidement Lacus.

Lily commençait à en avoir marre de ce qui était interdit. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de raison que la directrice soit mise au courant. Elle n'avait qu'à menacer les deux autres filles de représailles terribles en cas de dénonciation et le garder ici. L'elfe avait dit d'en prendre soin. Elle comptait bien, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement une tendance chez elle, tenir sa promesse. Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit un mot à l'attention de ses parents. Elle voulait un perchoir pour son nouveau phénix. Ils accepteraient bien de lui envoyer ça, non ? Elle leur passa l'épisode de l'elfe. Elle leur dirait à sa prochaine visite. Certainement dans deux semaines, faute à sa prochaine retenue. Pourtant, si elle se débrouillait bien, la retenue serait peut-être même annulée. Fatiguée, elle descendit du lit de Lacus en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et tira les rideaux de son propre lit. Elle s'endormit avec le phénix dans ses bras.

Comme promis, elle rendit visite à Dobby le lendemain et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle avait un peu honte de lui mentir sur son identité (surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de parler de son pseudo père, Harry Potter) mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle revint les jours suivants également, argumentant toujours un peu plus pour qu'il accepte d'aller chercher la coupe. Parallèlement, Severus et McGonagall se disputèrent en public plusieurs fois à son sujet. Elle était ravie de voir que Severus prenait ses menaces au sérieux.

**_Samedi 17 Septembre_**

Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à convaincre Dobby avant la fin de la semaine et passa une grande partie de son samedi soir à remettre en état une vieille classe désaffectée pour sa retenue. Et tout ça avec la charmante compagnie du concierge. Maudit soit-il !

Vannée et énervée, elle se força quand même à passer par les cuisines pour tenter de convaincre Dobby une nouvelle fois. Si l'elfe continuait de se montrer si borné, elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience. En entrant dans les cuisines qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur, elle fut accueillie par une dizaine d'elfes. A force de passer et de leur offrir des conneries comme des nouveaux torchons, une jolie casserole ou une belle paire de chaussettes immondes, elle était devenue leur idole. Et ce n'était pas complètement désagréable…

Elle s'assit avec eux à une toute petite table juste à côté de Dobby.

- La maîtresse semble fatiguée.

- La maîtresse l'est, Dobby. La directrice a été méchante avec moi.

- On a coincé les oreilles de la maîtresse dans un four ? demanda Dobby.

Lily sourit. C'était une obsession, chez lui.

- Non, elle n'est pas si cruelle. J'ai juste du nettoyer une vieille salle de classe sans magie.

Dobby sembla affreusement choqué. Comme la plupart des elfes qui l'avait écoutée.

- Mais c'est aux elfes de nettoyer ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout à fait, approuva Lily, un peu déboussolée tout de même.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Lily remarqua que l'elfe semblait particulièrement énervé contre la directrice. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi, elle tenta sa chance :

- Dis moi, Dobby… Tu ne veux toujours pas aller chercher cette coupe ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle se redressa immédiatement.

- Dobby a réfléchi et Dobby sait que la maîtresse n'est pas la nouvelle directrice.

Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très intelligente sur ce coup-là.

- Mais Dobby et les autres elfes aiment beaucoup la maîtresse et veulent lui faire plaisir. Alors Dobby veut bien aller chercher la coupe mais seulement si la maîtresse promet de la rendre.

- Je n'en ai besoin que pour une semaine.

Dobby hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt. Pendant la minute que dura son absence, les elfes parlèrent avec entrain entre eux, semblant chacun commenter les actions de leur mentor. Ou peut-être que Lily délirait. Dobby réapparut avec une coupe en or massif plutôt moche dans les mains. Un liquide translucide y était. Lily demanda une lame. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'ouvrit la paume et fit couler le sang dans la coupe. Cette dernière rayonna intensément puis redevint égale à elle-même comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais il y eut un changement chez les elfes. Ils se mirent en cercle autour d'elle à l'écoute de tous ses ordres certainement. Se sentant envahie d'un énorme pouvoir, Lily déclara :

- Premièrement, je vous interdis formellement de montrer cette coupe à quiconque. Je veux que vous la cachiez dans un endroit où seul les elfes ont accès.

Comme preuve de sa fraîche autorité absolue, trois elfes prirent la coupe précautionneusement et disparurent. Elle leur donna ensuite le reste de ses directives, insistant bien sur les plus anormales comme par exemple, l'interdiction de nettoyer les appartements des membres du corps enseignant.

- Sauf ceux de Remus Lupin, précisa-t-elle ensuite.

Il la soutenait, lui. Les elfes semblèrent déboussolés mais obéirent. Avant de les laisser partir, elle leur ordonna sagement :

- Si quiconque vient ici pour demander qui est la nouvelle directrice, dites leur que l'on vous a interdit de le dire. Et s'ils trouvent un moyen de vous obliger à avouer, n'oubliez pas que je suis Séléna Potter.

Se lançant des fleurs jusqu'à la migraine, Lily sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta dans le couloir en jetant un regard vers sa paume douloureuse. Elle prit sa baguette et murmura un sort de guérison appris dans un livre pour sa main. Mais il ne marcha pas. Elle réessaya, furieuse d'échouer.

- _Cicatrix_, murmura quelqu'un.

Lily sursauta en voyant sa main guérir instantanément et se tourna vers la personne. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Pollux et Paris. C'était ce dernier qui avait jeté le sort.

- Merci.

- Ne nous remercie pas et dis nous que tu as réussi à trouver la coupe des Elfes !

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de se maudire intérieurement.

C'était pratiquement un aveu. Les deux amis eurent un large sourire.

- Brillant, tout simplement brillant. Comment as-tu convaincu Dobby d'aller te la chercher ? Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on le harcèle et il a toujours refusé !

Certaine qu'avouer s'être fait passer pour la cousine de Pollux n'était pas une bonne idée, elle eut un sourire narquois presque feint et répondit :

- Chacun ses secrets.

Ils n'insistèrent pas et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle comptait faire désormais. Elle n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer. Les dépassant, elle leur dit :

- Vous verrez demain.

**_Dimanche 18 Septembre._**

Le lendemain, Poudlard se retrouva à feu et à sang par sa faute. Elle conserva un sourire radieux toute la journée. Le premier évènement marquant de la journée, fut le petit déjeuner. Elle aurait voulu se rendre au petit-déjeuner dès l'ouverture mais cela aurait semblé suspect aussi conserva-t-elle ses habitudes et débarqua accompagnée de Narcisse et Lacus vers neuf heures. Un tumulte indescriptible se déroulait dans la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards et Lily se servit à manger, extérieurement indifférente à toute cette agitation. Les professeurs étaient tous debout, en train de protester pour une raison « inconnue ». Plusieurs étaient assis aux tables des élèves et s'énervaient.

Narcisse questionna un voisin. Il leur répondit, visiblement très excité :

- Ce matin, les professeurs n'ont pas eu droit au déjeuner habituel. On leur a tous servi une simple pomme et un verre de jus d'orange. Ils ont essayé par tous les moyens de rétablir ça mais c'est tout ce qu'on leur a donné. Quand certains on décidé d'aller se servir dans les plats des élèves, tout ce qu'ils ont pris a disparu avec à la place un message qui disait : « Professeurs au régime, ordre de la directrice ». Puis McGonagall est arrivée et tous les professeurs se sont mis à protester. Elle a fini par déclarer qu'elle n'avait jamais donné cet ordre aux elfes et est descendue aux cuisines. Elle n'est pas encore revenue.

Pendant tout le récit, le sourire de Lily s'était fait de plus en plus large. Mangeant avec appétit, elle croisa le regard insistant de Pollux et Paris à la table des Gryffondors. De toute évidence, ils étaient convaincus qu'elle était la cause de tout ce tapage. Lily leur fit un clin d'œil mystérieux et reprit son activité. Narcisse l'interrompit :

- Tu l'as fait ! J'hallucine, tu l'as fait ! dit-il bien trop fort, impressionné vraisemblablement.

- Crie-le plus fort tant que tu y es, râla-t-elle conservant quand même son sourire.

Lacus eut un petit rire.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable.

Elle ne répondit pas qu'elle le savait déjà car McGonagall venait de revenir dans la grande salle, blanche comme un linge et furieuse, indéniablement. Le professeur Chourave se précipita vers elle, à l'instar des autres, elle fut seulement plus rapide.

- Alors Minerva ? C'est arrangé ?

La directrice pinça les lèvres et murmura sa réponse à la femme joufflue. Lily put lire sur ses lèvres : « Quelqu'un a pris le contrôle des cuisines ».

- Mais la coupe ? demanda Chourave, horrifiée.

- Disparue, répondit la directrice sèchement.

Un instant, son regard se tourna vers la blonde qui le soutint. La directrice haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers elle. Lily frémit d'anticipation.

- Malfoy ! C'est vous, n'est ce pas ? cria-t-elle faisant se taire tout le monde.

Lily eut un mal atroce à ne pas sourire et déclara avec une surprise complètement feinte :

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, madame la directrice.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, je sais que c'est vous ! répliqua la vieille, fulminant.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, répéta-t-elle se faisant violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Où avez-vous mis la coupe, Malfoy ? OÙ ? rugit la vieille sorcière.

- Quelle coupe ?

Un silence magistral à la hauteur de la performance accueillit sa dernière réplique.

- Vous êtes renvoyée ! cria la femme hors d'elle.

Lily perdit soudain toute envie de sourire et sentit un poids se former dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas de preuves ! Chourave sembla le constater car elle posa un bras amical sur l'épaule de la vieille et dit d'un ton conciliant :

- Enfin, Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas accuser cette petite sans preuve.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent la tête, du même avis. Excepté Tonks, Lily savait qu'ils l'aimaient bien. Elle étudiait pour leurs cours et participait plus que la plupart des autres élèves. Et de toute façon, elle était toujours gentille avec eux. Le visage déterminé de la directrice se crispa à nouveau et elle déclara, plus à Lily qu'à ses collègues :

- J'en trouverai, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer. Lily eut quand même un soupir de soulagement quand la directrice et son troupeau d'enseignant s'éloignèrent. Elle ne manqua pas de voir que Lupin et Severus lui jetaient des regards à la fois contrariés et amusés. Elle aurait voulu priver Lupin du nouveau régime imposé mais cela aurait semblé suspect à nouveau et aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis. A lui, bien évidemment. Elle était entièrement couverte, elle.

A midi, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Elle était devenue très populaire à cause de l'accusation fondée mais non prouvée de McGo et était soit aimablement remerciée ou félicitée dans les couloirs, soit insultée ou dénigrée. Mais elle n'avait que faire de cette partie de la population. C'étaient des crétins après tout. Il n'y avait personne non plus pour noter qu'elle n'avait pas privé les élèves de nourriture riche. Enfin, la célébrité n'avait pas que du bon.

Il faudrait qu'elle en discute un jour avec le survivant, elle était certaine qu'ils seraient du même avis. Narcisse et Lacus restaient égaux à eux-mêmes même si elle les trouvait un peu trop inquiets pour elle. Elle était couverte à 100 pourcents, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. La seule chose ennuyante était que l'accès aux cuisines serait désormais étroitement surveillé. Ils pouvaient rêver s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait bêtement s'y risquer. Elle avait donné ses instructions pour une semaine. Si cela ne suffisait pas et bien tant pis. Ça aurait quand même été bien drôle. Après le diner, qui ne se composa que de riz brun avec des légumes bouillis infâmes pour les professeurs, Severus insista pour lui parler.

- Lily, pourquoi ai-je droit au même régime que les autres ? demanda-t-il visiblement énervé.

S'il espérait qu'elle allait lui avouer tout au nom des liens du sang, il délirait. Elle répondit tranquillement, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son sourire omniprésent avec lui :

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, mon oncle.

- Et je vais te croire bien sur. Si tu penses que ça la fera changer d'avis, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'effet d'un régime sur un esprit. C'est ce que lui avait répété son père durant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa diète imposée, il y a un an. Elle s'abstint cependant de lui répéter et dit du ton le plus convaincu possible :

- Soupçonnée par ma propre famille. Tu auras beau me le demander un million de fois, je ne suis pas responsable de ça !

- Tu mens aussi bien que Draco, boucle d'or mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'exige le retour à la normale.

- Et si je te répète que je n'ai aucune influence sur cet évènement ?

- Et si je te menace de prévenir ton père ? Il va être ravi, j'en suis sur.

C'était un risque à prendre. Elle était sure d'être incapable de mentir à son père mais il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'il la qualifie de génialement diabolique.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Elle avait de l'espoir.

- Tu as réussi à convaincre la directrice, Oncle Sev ?

- Non mais je ne céderai plus à ton chantage, boucle d'or.

Elle distingua un sourire sous le masque et décida de prendre congé en lui rappelant quand même que s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration avant la fin de la semaine, son père entendrait parler d'une certaine visite sans but. Elle décida d'affronter un autre professeur et se rendit dans le bureau de Lupin. Il lui ouvrit avec un plat chinois à emporter dans la main. Elle sourit à cette vision.

- Bon appétit, monsieur.

Il la laissa entrer en souriant lui aussi.

- Que me vaut le plaisir, Lily ?

- Je venais voir si vous surviviez au nouveau régime mais visiblement je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Elle lui désigna les trois autres plats chinois du menton. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme gêné :

- Je crois bien être le seul à bénéficier de ce privilège. La nourriture apportée à mes autres collègues s'évapore. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Peut-être que l'auteur du crime vous apprécie, déclara Lily malicieusement.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et contrarié. Elle sut qu'il allait lui faire la morale avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Lily… Si vous êtes impliquée dans cette histoire, je ne saurais vous conseiller d'arrêter ça rapidement. Le chantage ne marchera pas sur McGonagall.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'effet d'un régime sur un esprit, récita-t-elle simplement. Cependant, ça me touche que vous vous inquiétiez mais, même si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire, je ne serais pas assez stupide pour me faire prendre.

Il la fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui demanda la raison de son hilarité.

- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu autrefois.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Oh, il s'appelait Prongs, répondit Lupin en se calmant.

- Un des maraudeurs ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiasmée.

- Les… Les Maraudeurs ?

- Mais oui ! dit-elle avec conviction comme si ignorer qui étaient les Maraudeurs était inconcevable. Vous savez bien ! Les quatre plus grands Maniganceurs de Poudlard. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs ! Et vous le connaissez. C'est dément ! Vous pourriez me le présenter ?

Il pencha la tête, songeur.

- Les Maraudeurs. Quel drôle de surnom… Enfin, je suis désolée Lily, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous présenter Prongs. Il est décédé bien avant votre naissance…

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille se résorba significativement et elle murmura, honteuse :

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et dit :

- Mais je pourrais bien vous présenter Moony un jour.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, de nouveau toute excitée.

- Peut-être, tempéra-t-il. Si vous me promettez d'arrêter ce carnage alimentaire avant la fin de la semaine.

Elle le fixa, étonnée d'être pratiquement victime de chantage de la part d'un professeur. Ne pouvant se compromettre de risque d'être espionnée ou enregistrée, elle lui répondit simplement :

- Je suis certaine que le fauteur de trouble n'a pas l'intention de faire durer la plaisanterie plus longtemps.

Closant le sujet, il lui proposa un plat. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme et lui demanda de lui raconter comment elle avait rencontré les deux maraudeurs et surtout, comment ils étaient.

L'après-midi était bel et bien entamée quand elle sortit du bureau. Elle fut surprise de voir Tonks devant la porte. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou hésiter à frapper. La femme ne dit rien. En fait, elle semblait abasourdie de voir Lily sortir du bureau de Lupin. Elle la fusilla du regard et lui demanda sèchement après un moment :

- Que faites vous là ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. Tonks avait le don de l'énerver. Profitant de l'occasion qu'elle avait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, elle répondit :

- Vous savez, je suis votre nièce, vous pourriez être un peu plus gentille avec moi.

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux, hallucinée.

- Il y a longtemps que nous n'appartenons plus à la même famille, mademoiselle Malfoy.

- Croyez bien que compte tenu de votre sympathie toute relative, ce n'est pas particulièrement quelque chose que je déplore, dit-elle avec le plus de calme dont elle était capable.

C'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup.

- Pourquoi serais-je gentille avec vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente.

- Quand vous ne saviez pas encore qui j'étais, vous étiez pourtant gentille, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ecartez-vous, dit simplement l'adulte.

Lily soupira et obéit. Tonks lui jeta un dernier regard et frappa. Lupin ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et se figea en la voyant.

- Nymphadora, s'exclama-t-il après un moment.

- Je peux entrer Remus ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily vit une pléiade d'émotions traverser le visage de son professeur mais finalement, il laissa entrer la femme et referma la porte. Aussitôt, Lily y colla son oreille, trop curieuse pour résister.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Lupin

- On ne peut même plus se parler ?

- C'est toi qui ne voulais plus me parler.

- On peut changer d'avis.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il.

- J'ai vu ta fille. Elle est devenue très jolie.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? s'exclama-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Lily décida d'arrêter de violer leur intimité et retourna au dortoir, un peu déboussolée. Lupin avait une fille. A Poudlard ? Si Tonks l'avait vue, c'était sûrement une élève. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle était passée à la bibliothèque pendant la matinée pour emprunter quelques livres sur les soins que nécessitait un phénix jeune. Lacus s'était proposée pour les lire avec elle. Lily la trouva plongée dans l'un d'eux en entrant dans le dortoir. Narcisse lui, faisait le portrait du phénix, perché sur l'épaule de la fille.

- Alors, du nouveau pour notre petit phénix ?

- A part un nom, notre attention, des graines et un perchoir, il n'a visiblement besoin de rien, déclara Narcisse sans relever la tête de son dessin. Ça s'est bien passé avec Snape ?

- Il me croit coupable. Comme tout le monde.

Elle alla caresser le volatile et murmura :

- Comment vais-je t'appeler ?

- Albus Dumbledore avait un phénix, déclara Lacus.

- Et ?

Lily ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Tu pourrais l'appeler Albus, proposa-t-elle, hésitante.

- Il n'est pas blanc, fit-elle intelligemment remarquer. En fait, je crois que je vais l'appeler Prongs.

- Prongs ? répéta Narcisse, relevant enfin la tête, les sourcils froncés. Comme le maraudeur ?

Lily hocha la tête et le phénix poussa un cri approbateur. Visiblement ça lui plaisait. Elle caressa une dernière fois le phénix avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour rédiger une lettre.

- A qui écris-tu, Lily Furie ? lui demanda le garçon.

- A Pollux et Paris. J'ai un nouveau plan pour pourrir la vie de McGo.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent mais elle les ignora. Elle n'était pas sure que le plan Régime marcherait et il lui fallait agir sur plusieurs fronts. Elle plia sa lettre et laissa ses deux comparses pour aller jusqu'à la volière. Banshee l'accueillit avec un de ses cris caractéristiques. Lily remarqua qu'elle avait une lettre dans son bec et l'engueula :

- Quand tu as du courrier pour moi, tu dois me l'apporter Banshee.

La chouette eut un cri qui semblait désolé et fit tomber la lettre dans ses mains. Lily lui donna la sienne et la regarda s'envoler avant d'ouvrir l'autre. Elle portait le sceau des Malfoy.

« _Lily,_

_Pourquoi ai-je reçu une beuglante de la directrice t'accusant sans fondement d'un certain régime imposé au corps enseignant et pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonne encore de ton diabolisme ? Je remarque quand même que tu nous écoutes vu que tu ne t'es pas encore fait prendre. Je te conseille néanmoins, pour ne pas me faire lyncher par ton père lorsqu'il apprendra fatalement cette histoire, de ne pas y aller trop fort. Si tu te fais renvoyer, je te tue. Bravo quand même pour ce joli tour de force. Ta grand-mère et moi sommes vraiment très fières. Je t'aime._

_Ta mère. _»

Lily décida qu'elle avait vraiment la meilleure famille du monde et rangea la lettre dans sa robe. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas en dehors de la volière qu'elle croisait Altaïr Weasley. Il la dévisagea étrangement. Exaspérée qu'il lui bloque le passage, elle lui demanda gentiment de dégager.

- Tu pourrais être polie, dit-il simplement sans bouger.

- Et toi, tu pourrais me laisser passer, répliqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à parler avec les Gryffondors ?

- Tu vas te faire renvoyer, tu sais ? dit-il avec condescendance.

- T'aimerais bien. Mais malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Tu es trop sure de toi, Malfoy. Ça te perdra un jour.

- T'en as jamais marre de jouer à Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout, Weasley ?

Il eut un sourire infime et se décala pour la laisser passer. Elle allait s'éloigner de lui quand Banshee revint et lui donna une lettre. La rangeant avec l'autre, elle renvoya la chouette et repartit dans les dortoirs. Narcisse avait quitté le dortoir des filles.

- Ou il est passé ?

- Je crois qu'il cherche Nirvana, déclara Lacus toujours occupée à lire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas vu les dessins qu'il fait d'elle ? Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

Lily haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle décida de mettre cette affaire de côté et ouvrit la réponse de Pollux.

« _Alors comme ça, on continue ses mauvais coups ? Paris et moi, nous sommes partants pour t'aider avec ces Sombrals, quoi que ce soit. Nous serons comme prévu dans le hall à quatre heures. Sois discrète, je serais triste que tu te fasses renvoyer si vite._

_Pollux »_

- Alors tes affaires marchent ?

- On verra ça demain.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pourrais simplement laisser tomber cette histoire de Quidditch ?

- Si. Mais ça m'amuse, avoua-t-elle.

Elle passa la fin de la journée à élaborer à l'aide de la carte les finalités de son plan. Les appartements de la directrice étaient comme prévus, trop protégés pour y tenter quelque chose mais Poudlard aurait assez de problèmes pour qu'elle cède. Elle finit par s'endormir, la tête pleine de probabilités…

**_Lundi 19 Septembre._**

Le lendemain, son réveil magique sonna horriblement tôt. Elle avait pris la peine de le placer en mode silence, de sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'elle pour l'entendre. Elle eut du mal à se motiver de se lever mais la perspective de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était suffisante pour l'extraire de son lit douillet. Elle s'habilla de noir et partit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au hall, s'aidant de la carte pour éviter les rondes de Rusard. Elle se demandait si l'humanoïde dormait parfois. Miss Teigne, visiblement, souffrait des mêmes troubles du sommeil que son maître. Elle nota que Potter était dehors également, au septième étage et errait en silence. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi mais ce n'était pas la question. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle atteint le hall et y trouva les deux garçons, habillés sobrement comme elle et visiblement plus enthousiastes et alertes.

- Alors ? Que faisons-nous ?

- On attend, fit-elle, guettant l'obscurité.

Elle jetait des coups d'œil à sa carte pour vérifier que personne ne venait dans leur direction. Enfin, l'elfe Dobby apparut en silence à leurs côtés, faisant sursauter Paris et Pollux.

- Voilà ce que vous avez demandé maîtresse, dit Dobby en lui tendant un panier.

Elle le prit et le remercia.

- McGonagall ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes ?

- Si, mais Dobby et les elfes ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire.

- Au fait, je veux que vous oubliiez mon visage, le pouvez-vous ?

L'elfe hocha la tête, rassurant et disparut. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard.

- On pourrait te dénoncer maintenant, déclara Paris.

- Mais vous êtes des Gryffondors, non ? répondit Lily, confiante. De toute façon, j'ai de quoi vous faire plonger avec moi, maintenant. Au cas où…

- On n'en avait pas l'intention, dit Pollux. Que fait-on maintenant, patronne ?

Elle sourit.

- On va dans la forêt.

Sans un mot de plus, ils la suivirent dehors. Elle les mena tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'enclos des Sombrals. Ils regardèrent la clairière, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Elle en conclut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les chevaux aux yeux blancs et soupira. Ça allait compliquer les choses.

- Bon, là dedans, il y a des Sombrals. Vous ne pouvez pas les voir parce qu'il faut avoir vu quelqu'un mourir pour. En soi, c'est plutôt chanceux pour vous. Bref, vous devez quand même en attirer un dans la salle de cours de métamorphose. Avant cinq heures si possible et sans vous faire prendre. C'est possible ?

Ils la regardèrent un peu perdus avant d'acquiescer. Elle n'était pas sur qu'ils y arrivent mais tant pis. Elle leur donna plusieurs morceaux de viande crue que contenait le paquet, et leur ordonna d'attendre un moment. Elle entra dans l'enclos, tendant un morceau de viande devant elle et s'approcha de la créature la plus proche. Cette dernière sembla sentir l'odeur du sang et releva la tête. Voyant Lily et la viande sanguinolente surement très tentante de son point de vue, il se redressa et la rejoignit. Elle recula et attendit qu'il la suive. Grâce à Salazar, son stratagème marcha et elle le tira hors de l'enclos. Elle demanda alors aux garçons de tendre la main et de toucher le Sombral. Ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à côté d'eux. Lily leur souhaita bonne chance et sans plus d'ambages, les planta pour aller en chercher un autre. Elle en attira deux et décida finalement que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Elle les traîna péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. Elle vérifia à l'aide de la carte si il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages et regarda au passage où en étaient les deux garçons. Elle constata avec bonheur qu'ils étaient déjà dans la salle de métamorphose et que des petits pas en forme de sabots témoignaient de la présence de l'animal. Elle revint à ses Sombrals et les entraîna jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle y enferma un avec une belle quantité de viande et appâta l'autre à l'étage. Autant dire que la montée des escaliers fut pénible mais elle y parvint finalement et enferma la deuxième créature dans la salle de Sortilèges avec le reste du panier. Un peu désolée de maltraiter les pauvres bêtes, elle rejoignit ses dortoirs et entreprit de finir sa nuit. Il était presque cinq heures quand elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par des cris dans la salle commune. L'esprit en bouillie, elle se redressa péniblement et écouta. Lacus accourut dans la chambre, paniquée :

- La directrice est là !

Lily ne percuta pas tout de suite et regarda la jeune fille cacher le phénix dans son placard en se demandant pourquoi elle s'inquiétait comme ça. Elle comprit enfin quand McGonagall débarqua dans le dortoir, furieuse juste après que Lacus ait refermé les portes de l'armoire sur le volatile.

- Vous dépassez les bornes, Malfoy ! Des Sombrals !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus signe que la vieille était vraiment, vraiment en colère.

- Minerva, enfin ! Vous n'avez pas de preuve, déclara Severus, débarquant à sa suite.

- Je sais très bien que c'est votre nièce, Severus mais elle est coupable et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! riposta-t-elle en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

Elle s'approcha de son lit.

- Et ne faites pas semblant de venir de vous réveiller ! Je sais très bien que c'est vous.

- C'est de la paranoïa, Minerva. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte…

- Fermez-la, Severus ou je vous fais renvoyer vous aussi pour complicité.

Son oncle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Lily, elle, n'eut pas à feindre l'hébètement. Elle était vraiment mal réveillée.

- Avouez, Malfoy !

- Avouer quoi ? demanda-t-elle péniblement.

L'épopée avec les Sombrals lui revint en mémoire soudainement mais elle n'en montra rien.

- Vous le savez très bien. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous, je vous vire !

La petite blonde respira profondément avant d'exploser :

- Et moi j'en ai ras le bol de me faire accuser dès qu'il se passe un foutu truc dans ce château ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai imposé ce régime aux professeurs et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui suis responsable de cette nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez, enfin !

Applaudissements pour sa performance magistrale au saut du lit ? Même pas.

- Malfoy, vous m'avez menacée, je vous le rappelle ! Et maintenant, vous clamez votre innocence ?

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement désireuse de me faire renvoyer. Bien que vous commenciez sérieusement à me prendre la tête, répliqua-t-elle, véhémente. Je voulais juste entrer dans l'équipe moi et je me retrouve accusée de tous les maux de la terre !

- Très bien, déclara la vieille en se massant les tempes. Très bien, Malfoy, vous avez votre foutue autorisation mais J'EXIGE UN RETOUR A LA NORMALE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Malfoy se retint à grande peine de sourire et déclara :

- Par écrit.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je veux l'autorisation par écrit et ajoutez-y une promesse de ne pas me renvoyer pour les récents évènements.

Elle crut un moment que la directrice allait lui jeter un Avada. Mais elle répondit simplement :

- C'est d'accord.

Elle matérialisa un parchemin et une plume et y nota furieusement quelques phrases avant de le tendre à la jeune blonde. Cette dernière les lut attentivement et les jugea recevables.

- Et maintenant ? Ai-je votre promesse que Poudlard va retrouver son calme ?

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas moi qui suis responsable.

Et Merlin sait qu'elle eut du mal à garder son sérieux. La directrice hurla de rage et sortit en trombe, Severus à sa suite, consciente de s'être fait avoir en beauté. Lily, elle, rangea soigneusement la lettre d'autorisation dans la poche de sa robe et alla se doucher, le cœur léger.

Une heure plus tard, elle donnait joyeusement son autorisation à Nirvana.

- Et bien, félicitations, Lily. Tu passeras ton essai tout à l'heure. Le match d'ouverture avec les Gryffondors est dans un mois et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre de savoir si tu en vaux le coup.

- Je suis toute à ta disposition, lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait d'ores et déjà envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour leur demander son Tempête de Flammes III, le dernier balai en vogue, par le premier hibou. Sage comme une image pendant le reste de la journée, elle ne la vit pas passer. Elle était juste trop heureuse. Bientôt, elle ferait officiellement partie de l'équipe et serait le successeur de Harry Potter. Elle se demandait si le héros avait lui-même déployé tant d'énergie et d'intelligence pour obtenir son poste. Elle en doutait. Il avait eu son nom pour ça.

Comme prévu, elle fut simplement éblouissante de talent à son essai et Nirvana sembla complètement aux anges:

- C'était génial, tu es géniale ! Vraiment, tout est génial ! Tu vas PERDRE, Weasley! HAHA, beugla-t-elle, en extase.

Lily ne s'en lassait pas. Elle dut cependant prendre congé rapidement, le couvre-feu approchant. Elle était certaine que si elle se faisait prendre même pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin, la directrice sauterait sur l'occasion pour la renvoyer. Le régime avait continué d'être imposé aux professeurs et elle était furieuse. Sûrement du à la carence en chocolat. En rentrant au dortoir, Lacus l'informa que Banshee avait apporté une lettre pour elle. C'était ses parents. Elle constata alors avec horreur que c'était une Beuglante. Le dortoir fut déserté dans la minute et Lily se retrouva seule face à l'enveloppe rouge. Les mains tremblant légèrement, elle finit par l'ouvrir. La voix de son père résonna de toute sa puissance dans la pièce :

« _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A DONNE UNE FILLE AUSSI PENIBLE QUE TOI PAR L'ENFER ? SEVERUS M'A RAPPORTE TES EXPLOITS, BRAVO, TU ES OFFICIELLEMENT PUNIE A VIE, JEUNE FILLE ! ET PAS __LA PEINE D__'ESPERER OBTENIR TON BALAI POUR JOUER AU QUIDDITCH ! TU ES INSUPORTABLE ! SI ÇA NE TENAIT QU'A MOI, JE TE JURE QUE JE SUPPLIERAIS MCGONAGALL DE TE RENVOYER, ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! _»

C'était encore pire qu'elle l'avait pensé. Et ce n'était pas fini.

« _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?! FAIRE ENTRER DES SOMBRALS DANS L'ECOLE ! AFFAMER LES PROFESSEURS ! TOUT ÇA POUR UNE FOUTUE AUTORISATION ! JE T'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT D'APPROCHER UN BALAI À MOINS DE CINQ METRES, TU AS COMPRIS ? REFAIS ENCORE UNE CONNERIE ET JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR __LA PEAU DU__ COU À POUDLARD ! »_

Enfin, la Beuglante partit en fumée, laissant Lily au bord des larmes. Après tant d'efforts, il la privait de Quidditch. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle donna une caresse au pauvre Prongs, troublé par tant d'agitation et sortit du dortoir. Les autres filles ne lui firent aucun commentaire. Lily se doutait bien que les cris de son paternel avaient du être entendus jusqu'à Pékin mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Elle traversa les couloirs telle une furie et, pour leur propre bienfait, ne croisa personne sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Arrivée aux appartements de son oncle, elle entra en trombe sans prendre la peine de frapper. Severus releva la tête de ses copies, surpris. Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

- ESPECE D'IMMONDE TRAITRE ! TU L'AS RACONTE A PAPA ! JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant ses appels. Elle prit le chemin du parc et eut le malheur de croiser Potter. Elle la bouscula sans ménagement.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser la mangemorte ! s'exclama la rouquine, visiblement aussi peu d'humeur que Lily.

Cette dernière était pourtant dans un état frôlant la crise d'hystérie. Elle empoigna la jeune fille par sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon salop de grand-père était un mangemort, que j'en suis une, espèce de parvenue. Ce n'est parce que tu es la fille d'Harry Potter que tu lui arrives à la cheville alors FOUS-MOI LA PAIX avec ma famille ! Si je t'entends encore une seule fois me traiter de mangemorte, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais, mais je te jure que tu auras mal Potter…

Elle la lâcha et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle atteignit enfin le parc et utilisa le Portoloin sans se soucier d'être vue. Elle débarqua dans le salon de sa maison et trouva justement son père et sa mère. Elle se figea en réalisant qu'ils se disputaient.

- Tout ça pour assurer ta foutue autorité ! cria sa mère, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Pansy, t'es gentille, j'éduque MA fille comme je l'entends, siffla-t-il.

- Espèce de salopard. Ta fille est tout autant la mienne ! Je t'interdis de la priver de Quidditch. A ton age, toi aussi, ça t'a énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire jouer tes relations pour entrer dans l'équipe en même temps que Potter, alors ne viens pas te venger sur Lily !

- Me… ME VENGER ? ELLE S'EST AUTOPROCLAMEE MAÎTRESSE DES ELFES DE POUDLARD, PANSY ! Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte aussi facilement !

Lily était pétrifiée. C'était la première fois, lui semblait-il, que ses parents se disputaient aussi violemment. Et c'était de sa faute. Sa mère remarqua enfin sa présence. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et déclara, la voix tremblante :

- _Ta_ fille nous écoute.

Son père se retourna aussitôt et la fixa avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère. Lily ne lui donna pas l'occasion de lui crier dessus :

- Tu es vraiment dégueulasse ! Je me démènes comme personne pour avoir cette autorisation, j'arrive à ne pas me faire renvoyer COMME TU ME L'AS DIT ! Maman et Grand-mère sont fières de moi, TOUT LE MONDE EST IMPRESSIONNE MAIS TOI ! TOI, toi, tu… tu m'interdis le Quidditch ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Elle empoigna le pendentif et fut presque aussitôt de retour à Poudlard, en larmes.

oO°Oo

Draco regarda l'endroit où sa fille venait de disparaître, pétrifié. Pour tout arranger, Pansy quitta la pièce en lui envoyant un cinglant :

- Et bien, félicitations, Draco.

Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec un soupir. Il était fatigué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regretta d'avoir arrêté de fumer, une cigarette aurait été plus que bienvenue à cet instant. La journée avait été longue et pénible.

Tout avait commencé dans les couloirs de la Gazette quand il avait surpris par hasard une conversation entre cet espèce de surexcité de Crivey et un autre type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils parlaient d'un régime des professeurs qui avait lieu à Poudlard. Draco s'était arrêté surpris pour les écouter, surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler par Lily. Puis, à la façon dont Crivey l'avait désigné de la tête avec une discrétion toute inefficace, il avait soupçonné que Lily soit mêlée à cette ses doutes n'avaient fait qu'augmenter quand il avait reçu la nouvelle que Lily avait été acceptée dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

McGonagall, la soi-disant impartiale et honnête McGonagall, faire une telle faveur à une Malfoy? C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, il avait contacté Severus et après quelques hésitations, son parrain lui avait tout révélé, des menaces dans le bureau, au régime forcé, en passant par les Sombrals. Au début, pendant quelques trente secondes, Draco avait ri, amusé et impressionné. Sa fille avait de la suite dans les idées et beaucoup de ressources et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier. Mais rapidement, la fierté avait fait place à une vague inquiétude concernant l'attitude de Lily. Ce plan qu'il avait trouvé brillamment osé quelques secondes plus tôt lui avait semblé soudain un peu trop osé justement. Sa fille se croyait-elle donc tout permis pour aller menacer et mettre à exécution ses menaces sur personne d'autre que la directrice de Poudlard et tout ca, juste pour une place dans l'équipe? Il était déjà, à ce moment-là, déterminé à lui passer un sérieux sermon. Mais quand il avait finalement pensé aux répercussions de cette affaire... Quand il avait clairement vu dans sa tête Potter lire la lettre de sa fille relatant inévitablement l'aventure, il était rentré dans une colère monstre. La simple idée que cet abruti de Potter puisse accorder plus d'une demi-seconde de réflexion à Lily l'avait mis hors de lui et la Beuglante était partie plus vite que son ombre.

Pansy avait été furieuse d'apprendre qu'il avait envoyé une lettre rouge à leur fille. Et lui, il avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'elle et sa maudite Mère étaient au courant depuis le début. La suite? Il s'était disputé avec sa femme pour la première fois en huit ans et Lily le détestait. Vraiment, quelle merveilleuse journée!

_Je te déteste!_

Ca faisait mal à entendre mais c'était prévisible. Lily n'avait jamais été punie, ni même sérieusement grondée. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité jusqu'à présent, peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait jamais été puni dans son enfance. Au contraire, Lucius était toujours ravi de voir Draco se comporter comme un petit prince imbuvable. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas que sa fille devienne comme lui mais, en dépit des récents évènements, il était toujours convaincu que ca n'arriverait jamais. Lily avait trop reçu de Potter pour ça. Elle était aussi butée, fière et déterminée à parvenir à ses fins que Draco mais, en même temps, elle n'était jamais méchante ou cruelle. Et son sens de l'éthique et du devoir était plus poussé que chez n'importe qui dans cette famille. _Merci Potter_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Et en même temps, maudit soit cet abruti! Salazar sait qu'il n'avait pas légué à Lily que du bon. Elle était impulsive et irréfléchie quand elle était contrariée. C'était du Potter tout craché de pousser quelqu'un dans de l'engrais sous l'effet de la colère! Maudit, foutu maudit Potter!

Ses pensées haineuses furent interrompues par l'entrée de Narcissa. Il lui jeta un regard noir, toujours furieux:

- Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai eu tort, tais-toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Mère.

Evidemment, elle ignora complètement ses avertissements.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te dire comment éduquer ta fille, Draco, commença Narcissa. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment qu'une Beuglante n'était pas la meilleure option.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Elle se croit tout permis faute à des gens qui la félicite quand elle fait une connerie, dit-il sèchement.

Narcissa secoua la tête, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand l'attitude de Draco l'exaspérait et déclara avec un sarcasme vibrant:

- Tiens, étonnant, moi qui aurait juré que ce qui t'énervait vraiment, c'était que Potter ne la remarque.

Il la regarda avec fureur. Elle avait l'art de l'agacer prodigieusement. Surtout quand elle avait raison.

- Peut-être, grommela-t-il.

- Certainement. Sans quoi tu serais fier, son plan était brillant.

- Non, je ne suis pas fier, répondit-il brusquement. Je ne suis pas fier du tout! Je veux bien qu'elle utilise des plans tordus pour se venger d'un Gryffondor ou pour ennuyer quelques poufsouffles mais menacer la directrice? Faire valser tout Poudlard à son rythme pour un caprice?!

Et soudainement, il comprit pourquoi il avait été aussi énervé en apprenant l'histoire.

- Ca ressemble à du Lucius, déclara-t-il sombrement. Elle n'a peur de rien ni personne.

Pour le coup, sa mère se tut. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre:

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble, fit-elle doucement. Mais elle n'est pas comme ton père. Lucius ne respectait rien, ni personne... Evidemment, tu ne peux pas espérer que Lily arrêtera un jour de mettre tout en oeuvre pour arriver à ses fins, c'est une Malfoy et Merlin sait qu'elle est butée. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui aura toujours son oreille et son respect, c'est toi.

Draco la dévisagea, vaguement surpris. Il n'était pas particulièrement habitué à entendre Narcissa parler ainsi. Surtout à propos de Lucius.

- Elle me déteste, lui rappela-t-il finalement.

Déprimant.

- Dieux, dès que ca touche à Lily, tu es une véritable loque, soupira sa mère. Evidemment qu'elle est en colère, tu lui as envoyé une Beuglante sous l'effet de la colère. C'est bien pour ça que Pansy ne t'a rien dit. Elle savait que tu t'énerverais à cause de Potter. Enfin... Maintenant que tu es calmé, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Elle le regardait avec insistance, attendant qu'il réagisse. Il sourit malgré lui et se leva. Il observa sa mère un instant puis finalement lui dit:

- Merci du conseil.

Pour toute réponse, elle ricana. Sans plus perdre de temps, Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait dans le bureau de Severus. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond. Il avait l'air légèrement paniqué:

- Ta fille me déteste! Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui dire que je l'avais vendue?! s'époumonna Severus.

Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il voyait Severus totalement à la merci de sa fille mais c'était toujours amusant à observer. Il sourit:

- Elle va s'en remettre, Severus.

- En attendant, ne compte plus sur moi pour te servir d'espion, déclara le maître des potions avec humeur.

Avec un petit rire, Draco le laissa sur ses entrefaites et se dirigea, de mémoire, vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Il fut content de constater qu'il se souvenait remarquablement bien du chemin cependant il dut s'arrêter en arrivant face à la porte de la salle commune. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe mais c'était le début de soirée et il y avait généralement assez bien de passage à cette heure-là si les choses n'avaient pas changé depuis. Et comme de fait, un jeune garçon apparut au coin d'un couloir et s'approcha. Une fois arrivé, Draco et lui se dévisagèrent. Le blond lui trouvait un air familier qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer. Cette expression à la fois perdue et attentive, présente et ailleurs, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais Merlin savait où.

- Vous êtes le père de Lily ?

Il confirma, un peu surpris d'être reconnu de la sorte.

- Tu la connais ?

Ce fut au tour du garçon d'hocher la tête.

- Je suis Narcisse. Je ne sais pas si Lily Furie vous a parlé de moi.

Draco haussa un sourcil au « Lily Furie » mais ne releva pas et lui demanda si Lily était dans le dortoir.

- Je crois bien, fit le garçon avant d'énoncer le mot de passe.

Il lui désigna le dortoir de Lily avant de s'éclipser dans le sien. Draco hésita un quart de seconde avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Une fille au teint extrêmement pale et aux longs cheveux noirs lui ouvrit.

Draco reconnut Lacus Gaunt dont Lily lui avait longtemps parlé et elle aussi, sembla le reconnaître car elle le laissa passer en murmurant : « Bon Courage ». Elle sortit sans plus d'explication et Draco s'avança dans la pièce. Il repéra tout de suite Lily, recroquevillée sur un lit entre la fenêtre et la cheminée, la tête sur les genoux. Un phénix chantait à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas vue. Il s'approcha et s'assit face à elle. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux pleins de larmes rajoutèrent un poids dans le ventre de Draco. Il passa ses doigts sur les joues de sa fille pour les faire partir. Elle le laissa faire, sûrement épuisée avant de se reculer.

- Te hais…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était le moment critique. Quand il voyait sa fille pleurer, il se sentait inévitablement coupable et était tout simplement incapable de se montrer ferme. Le temps était venu de se débarasser de cette sale habitude de tout passer à sa fille.

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

Elle le fixa soupçonneuse et il continua :

- Je me suis emporté, admit-il doucement. J'admets que la beuglante était une réaction un peu disproportionnée.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord. Il sourit:

-Mais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sévère, je suis toujours en colère contre toi, jeune fille. Depuis quand les petites vengeances entre élèves ont tourné au chantage sur la directrice?!

- Elle faisait du favoritisme. C'était injuste! se défendit la blonde, visiblement moins sure d'elle que tout à l'heure.

- Mon patron fait du favoritisme aussi, je ne l'affame pas pour autant. Parfois, Lily, tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux. Et soit tu fais comme aujoud'hui et tu deviens la digne petite fille de Lucius. Soit, tu modères tes pulsions vengeresses et tu évites que je me mette en colère.

- Tu m'as traité d'idiote…

Draco haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une telle chose. Mais il était fort possible que pris dans l'élan de la colère…

- J'étais quelque peu énervé, admit-il, en colère contre lui-même. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Lily eut un faible sourire.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Surtout que c'est faux. Je suis super intelligente, je l'ai eu cette maudite autorisation !

Le narcissisme est un trait de caractère très présent chez les Malfoy. Trop présent, sans doute. Il sourit franchement:

- Oui, ton plan était génial, beaucoup trop effontré mais intelligent, il faut l'admettre.

A son tour, sa fille sourit franchement elle aussi, remontée par le compliment.

- Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch, ce serait du gachis mais j'ai bien l'intention de trouver une punition adéquate quand tu rentreras à la maison. En attendant, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Recommence un coup comme ça, et tu rentres direct. S'il faut t'envoyer à Dumstrang pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas au-dessus des règlements, je n'hésiterais pas.

Elle blemit à la menace et hocha la tête vigoureusement. Mission accomplie. Il soupira, satisfait. Elle gigota un peu, l'air mal à l'aise puis dit, surement pour changer de sujet :

- Le professeur Lupin nous a invité à manger chez lui pendant les vacances.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est très gentil de sa part.

Bel euphémisme. Remus était toujours gentil.

- Maman et toi serez encore ensemble d'ici là ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire triste :

- Bien sur mon ange. Tous les couples se disputent parfois.

- A cause de moi.

- En partie, oui, admit-il. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité.

Déjà découragé à l'idée d'affronter sa femme et ses fautes, il proposa à Lily de lui montrer comment elle volait et de lui raconter en détail comment elle s'était prise pour arriver à convaincre la directrice. Il restait encore une bonne heure avant le début des cours de sa fille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pendant qu'elle lui racontait ses plans. Plus le récit avançait, plus sa fille se révélait diabolique. Et fatalement, même si ca le tuait d'admettre que sa mère avait eu raison, il se sentit étrangement fier d'avoir une fille aussi tordue. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'elle lui confirma que le régime était toujours d'actualité chez les profs.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté ça ?

- Je ne peux pas sinon ils me choperaient. Ils surveillent les cuisines. Mais j'ai donné l'ordre à Dobby de rendre la coupe à la directrice à la fin de la semaine. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle cèderait si vite.

- Dobby, tu dis ?

- Oui, c'est l'elfe qui m'a aidé. Il est fan d'Harry Potter tu sais alors…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est lui qui l'a libéré.

A l'époque, ça avait rendu Draco complètement furieux. Potter réussissait carrément à changer son quotidien de vie.

- Tu connais son histoire ? s'étonna la blonde.

- C'était notre elfe du temps où j'étais à Poudlard.

- Mais il a dit que son ancien maître était affreux…

Draco eut un sourire sinistre.

- Il parlait de Lucius.

- M'étonne pas, grogna la jeune fille en entrant dans le stade.

Une équipe était en train de s'entraîner malgré l'heure matinale. Ils s'installèrent donc dans les gradins pour les regarder tout en continuant de discuter.

- Bref, pour le convaincre de m'aider, j'ai du me faire passer pour Potter.

- Quoi ? Harry Potter ?

- Mais non, papa, fit-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Séléna Potter. Sa fille, quoi !

- Oh…

Il éclata soudain de rire, réalisant la situation. Et fut incapable de parler quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il riait. Après trois belles minutes de fou rire, il s'excusa et lui demanda de continuer.

- T'es sur que tu ne travailles pas trop, papa ? lui demanda sa fille, inquiète.

Il lui tapota le crâne, riant franchement. Peut-être bien. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport. Lily s'était fait passer pour la fille de Potter en ignorant qu'elle l'était réellement. Il faudrait bien qu'il lui en parle un jour, en attendant, la coïncidence était drôle. Très drôle…

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre quatre. J'attends vos réactions et vos nouvelles théories (il y a de la matière du côté de Harry et Draco, non?). Vous aime!**


	5. Chez Les Gryffondors

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, JKR possède tout, surtout les personnages de Harry Potter. Moi, je n'ai que mes OC et cette histoire et je n'en retire aucun profit (du moins, financier).

**Avertissement: **M-Preg et Slash à venir dans un nombre de chapitres encore indéterminés (je vous préviendrai facon .)

**Note de l'autrice: **Coucou! Chapitre cinq avec un jour d'avance parce que demain, malheureusement pour moi, je vais devoir me rendre à une réunion de famille barbante. Je dédicace franchement ce chapitre (et surement toute cette histoire au fond) à mon frère adoré qui a atteint l'age serein de 26 ans aujourd'hui même. Il ne la lira jamais (où alors ils convaincraient mes parents de m'envoyer chez un psy) mais tant pis. Et puis peut-être que dans un an, je serais enfin la marraine de mon fillieul encore non-né. Vous vous en foutez? C'est normal .

**Petite note sur l'histoire : **Alors, nous voici enfin au premier chapitre en cinq! Le chapitre 5 donc (d'une logique imparable, je sais). Vous devez vous demander pourquoi il est aussi important, ce chapitre 5 (et pourquoi le chapitre 10, 15 et etc le seront), non? Et bien, je vais vous le dire. Alors, y a un espèce de roulement des POV instaurés depuis le début. Ca donne: Lily, Draco (et souvent un peu de Lily en plus) puis encore Lily. MAis tous les cinq chapitres, vous aurez droit à des Pov différents selon l'inspiration du moment (je dis ca comme si j'écrivais l'épisode d'un feuilleton genre). Donc, cette semaine, nous ne retrouvons pas Lily, ni Draco. Mais bien... TADAAAAAM... Hermione et Harry! Et un petit bonus en fin de chapitre juste pour remettre de petites choses à place. Ce sera variable, autant prévenir. Mais on va essayer de donner au moins l'avis d'Harry tous les cinq chapitres . (notez que mon système de Pov a tenu dix chapitres mais rien ne dit que je ne vais pas le foutre en l'air avec autre chose à l'avenir. Facon, on s'en tape beaucoup, non?)

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe_: Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi _Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux _Alexandre et David Vance_ qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley ("surprise"). Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Paris Jordan: _Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey_, _Jonesy Federer_, _Izual Li_, _Lana Finnigan_ et _Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.

* * *

Hermione soupira et ôta ses lunettes avant de refermer le livre qu'elle essayait de lire depuis un quart d'heure. Elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à se concentrer. Elle le posa avec ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. Il dormait bien entendu, ronflant faiblement. Elle s'extirpa en douceur du lit pour ne pas le réveiller, prit une boite dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre à coucher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'installa à l'une des fenêtres du salon et sortit une cigarette du paquet avant de l'allumer. Elle tira quelques bouffées et se détendit en expirant la fumée. Son regard se perdit sur la rue et elle regarda passer le métro d'un air atrophe. Un groupe d'adolescents passa sous sa fenêtre en s'exclamant bruyamment et elle eut un fin sourire en pensant à ses élèves qui devaient certainement faire la même chose en ce dimanche matin. Elle écrasa son mégot sur le rebord en pierre et se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette sans attendre. Elle avait fini par devenir accro au tabac mais n'en fumait que le soir et en secret de son époux. Il ne manquerait pas, s'il apprenait sa fâcheuse manie, de lui interdire. Il détestait les fumeurs.

Son mari détestait beaucoup de choses.

En premier, il n'aimait pas la France, aussi était-elle ici, en plein Londres dans un luxueux appartement plutôt que dans la résidence secondaire de ses parents à Bordeaux. Elle enseignait le français dans une université cotée de la capitale à des étudiants beaux, intelligents et arrogants. Malgré leurs défauts de petits bourges, elle les aimait bien. Et pensait à raison que c'était réciproque. Peut-être que ses étudiants étaient impressionnés qu'une « si jolie fille » comme ils la qualifiaient, soit aussi brillante et drôle. Ou peut-être qu'ils la trouvaient juste jolie. Hermione ne pensait pas l'être, elle se sentait vieillir trop vite et était un peu trop mince. De plus, son visage était défiguré par la fine cicatrice qui longeait son sourcil gauche jusqu'à sa tempe. Ron la trouvait charmante, elle la trouvait ignoble.

Mais qu'importe ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui plaire maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et elle n'avait pas non plus le désir d'affirmer son pseudo sex-appeal auprès de ses élèves qui lui rappelait parfois Draco Malfoy. Le même air arrogant et narcissique, la même attitude impériale. Etonnant qu'autant de jeunes adultes à l'orgueil si étendu s'entendent sans se battre le pouvoir. Enfin, ce n'était que meilleur pour elle. Ses cours étaient plus faciles à donner.

Elle soupira à nouveau et s'alluma une troisième cigarette. Elles partaient bien plus vite qu'à ses débuts de fumeuse, il faudrait qu'elle en rachète un demain quand elle irait faire les courses. Ron voulait un elfe pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire ce genre de choses mais elle était contre. Par principe mais surtout aussi car elle ne voulait pas voir son ersatz de maison normale envahie par le monde magique.

Hermione n'avait pas repris les études moldues et trouvé un job dans une université moldue pour rien. Elle essayait autant que possible de s'extraire du monde magique et Dieu savait que ce n'était pas simple avec son mari fonctionnaire au ministère. Elle avait au moins fini par le convaincre de ranger ses artefacts magiques dans une pièce spéciale où elle n'entrait jamais et avait conservé un semblant de moldue attitude. Ginny en riait chaque fois qu'elle venait dîner avec Harry chez eux, c'est-à-dire tous les dimanches ou presque, comparant leur Mini Terrier remplie de magie domestique à leur appartement.

C'est sur qu'en comparaison, le Mini Terrier était un musée en hommage aux arts magiques. Harry ne disait rien là-dessus, Hermione le soupçonnait de l'envier en silence. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne pouvaient plus discuter seul à seul tous les deux comme autrefois. Ça devait être une conséquence d'entrer dans la grande famille des Weasley. Il semblait impossible de s'éloigner de son conjoint comme si vivre l'un sur l'autre était la définition même du mariage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Surtout que Ron ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intéresser à ses passions et se contentait de lui imposer simplement les siennes. Plus les années passaient et plus le sentiment d'oppression grandissait chez elle. Au point que ses méditations sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à deux heures du matin loin de son mari avaient pour elle des airs de libération temporaire.

Elle se demandait parfois si Harry ressentait la même chose ou si elle n'était simplement pas douée pour se contenter du meilleur. Car Ron était le meilleur pour elle, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle l'avait aimé pratiquement dès qu'elle l'avait vu, avec son air pathétique et sa tache sur le nez. Et ça avait du être pareil pour Ron. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Elle craignait qu'il lui réponde qu'il l'avait vraiment détestée avec ses airs de Je-Sais-Tout pendant la première partie de leur première année.

Elle hésita un moment avant de prendre sa dernière cigarette et de l'allumer. Elle pourrait survivre à une journée de sevrage. Ses pensées prirent rapidement la forme de son fils, à Poudlard depuis un mois à peine. Il lui manquait cruellement et la vie lui semblait étrangement vide. Il avait beau leur envoyer des lettres, elle se sentait séparée d'une part d'elle-même. Elle aurait voulu qu'il revienne et aille au collège moldu comme tout le monde et qu'elle puise le voir tous les jours. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'exposer cette idée à Ron ou même à Altaïr, bien sur.

Elle soupira et observa les immeubles de haut standing environnant en les maudissant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu vivre dans le centre-ville et aurait préféré de loin avoir un cottage dans la campagne anglaise mais c'était proche de son travail et de celui de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner jusqu'à l'université de toute manière et Ron avait une préférence pour les appartements en centre ville. Au moins sur ce point, ils y avaient tous les deux trouvés leur compte en quelque sorte.

Autant d'immeubles contenant autant de vastes appartements chers et luxueux où vivaient autant de gens riches comme eux. Pathétique. Elle aurait peut-être préféré rester pauvre.

Elle remarqua avec surprise que son voisin d'en face était également à sa fenêtre. Depuis quand ? Elle l'observa à la dérobée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Hermione l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises, étonné par son… Comment dire ? Charisme ? Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de troublant mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé quoi. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'elle se souvienne qui. En bref, il était intriguant. Et le voilà face à elle, à faire exactement ce qu'elle est occupée à faire.

Aurait-il une femme à laquelle il voulait échapper lui aussi ? Elle était un peu réconfortée par l'idée que peut-être, quelqu'un se sentait aussi mal qu'elle. C'était peut-être très égoïste mais ça avait l'avantage d'être honnête. Il sembla sentir son regard au bout d'un moment et d'abord étonné, il lui sourit. Elle se sentit sourire à son tour. Il leva sa cigarette comme on lève un verre pour porter un toast et murmura quelque chose. Son sourire s'agrandit. Ils fumèrent ensemble, reliés par leur addiction et finalement, il jeta sa cigarette, lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête et rentra chez lui. Elle l'imita après un moment, se demandant en rejoignant Ron pourquoi elle souriait encore…

.oO°Oo.

Bien loin de la ville où la jeune femme cherchait le sommeil, Harry buvait un verre de vin en relisant un dossier qui contenait les détails sur le mage noir et ses activités qu'il pistait depuis deux mois maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce connard qui s'était visiblement fixé l'objectif de marcher dans les pas de Voldemort. Comme si il avait le quart de son intelligence ou de sa puissance. Pour Harry, le dénommé Hérésis n'était qu'un pale sorcier aux idées morbides et à l'ego surdimensionné qui ne tarderait pas à finir à Askaban comme tous les perdus de son genre.

Il avait tué Voldemort, qu'était l'autre, sinon une contrefaçon bien moins bonne pour lui ? Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce connard mais il n'était pas pressé. Il finirait bien par l'avoir, il suffisait juste d'un peu de temps. Et il en avait à revendre. Ou plutôt non. Il n'avait pas le temps de pister le mage noir autant qu'il l'aurait désiré. Ginny refusait qu'il travaille tard le soir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire quand elle dormait. De toute manière, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la capacité de dormir une nuit entière, ses souvenirs l'empêchant de s'endormir ou ses cauchemars le réveillant dans le cas rarissime où il y parvenait.

Il avait soigneusement fait en sorte que sa femme l'ignore sans quoi, il se serait retrouvé drogué à la potion de sommeil. Il détestait cette foutue potion, son goût immonde et ses effets secondaires désastreux au réveil pour en avoir été gavé durant la dernière année de vie de Voldemort. Si ce dernier parvenait encore à l'empêcher de dormir en paix, il n'en était pas au point de vouloir retomber dans l'état comateux que lui causaient les potions en question. Il aimait avoir l'esprit clair et ne voulait dépendre de rien. Ses insomnies lui servaient, au pire, à faire son boulot. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu un éclat de génie au petit matin qui lui avait permis de mettre derrière les barreaux, quelque criminel de seconde zone ?

Il aimait être Auror et ne regrettait pas son choix. Sa putain de psychomage pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'était pas en train de revivre son aventure « exaltante » avec Voldemort à travers son boulot. Il était né pour empêcher les mages noirs de nuire, il n'y avait pas de pseudo choc causé par sa guerre derrière ça. Elle avait le don de lui mettre la haine de toutes manières mais au vu de ses penchants passés, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer paître.

C'était la promesse d'être suivi psychologiquement qui lui avait en partie évité la prison. Etonnant non, le cadeau de remerciement du ministère ? On l'avait forcé à se battre avant même qu'il en ait l'age et on le cloîtrait une heure par semaine avec une psy exaspérante parce que ça l'avait rendu légèrement irritable ?

Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il continuait de travailler pour ces enculés. Mais Ginny n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de son autre choix de carrière alors qu'importe ?

Il remplit à nouveau son verre et se pencha avec plus d'attention sur Hérésis et ses derniers exploits, refoulant ses pensées frustrées. Le mage en était à son quatrième meurtre, ce qui en soi était dérisoire si on occultait la haute cruauté des meurtres en questions. Il n'aimait visiblement pas les moldus. Harry sourit à ce bel euphémisme. Il fallait vraiment haïr les personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique pour perpétrer des crimes aussi affreux. Mais pourquoi violait-il donc ses victimes ? Pour les déshonorer, d'accord mais n'était ce pas un rien paradoxal si on tenait compte de sa haine des moldus ? Peut-être qu'il les enviait en les haïssant à la fois et qu'il voulait les punir pour ça ? Ou quelque connerie psychologique du genre.

Il devrait peut-être demander à sa psy de l'éclairer là-dessus. Elle aurait sûrement une belle explication tout droit sortie d'un bouquin pour l'éclairer sur les motivations de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soi, il n'en avait rien à battre de ce qui pouvait le motiver. Il avait été battu pendant son enfance par ses parents moldus ? Maltraiter par des sang purs parce qu'il était un sang de bourbe et avait fini par haïr tout ce qui faisait de lui un moldu ? Ce n'était pas une putain d'excuse valable. Il allait le foutre derrière les barreaux.

Il remplit son verre à nouveau, notant au passage que ce vin là non plus ne lui convenait pas, et tourna les pages du dossier en soupirant. Il en venait parfois à se demander pourquoi il était Auror. C'est vrai il était dans son élément mais n'aurait-il pas préféré entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre comme on lui avait proposé et voler ? C'était également son élément et il se demandait si ce n'était pas celui qui lui convenait le mieux.

Mais cela signifiait être en transit tout le temps et par conséquent, ne plus voir Ginny tous les jours et le reste. La jeune femme n'était pas d'accord avec cela et lui avait assez fait comprendre.

Parfois, Harry ne la comprenait pas. En fait, parfois, il ne se comprenait pas non plus.

Elle semblait horrifiée à la simple idée qu'il parte en voyage pour le boulot alors que ça ne le dérangeait en rien qu'elle s'absente pour deux jours. Une semaine, un mois…

C'était horrible à se dire, mais dans l'intimité du matin il pouvait bien l'avouer, il était certain d'être soulagé si elle partait un moment de chez eux. Il l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas, mais vivre constamment l'un sur l'autre comme ils le faisaient depuis bientôt douze ans, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait parfois envie de la frapper pour qu'elle se taise ou qu'elle s'en aille. Il la connaissait par cœur et ses défauts commençaient à l'agacer au plus haut point. Parfois, il en venait même à perdre le contrôle de sa magie et quelques vases ou vitres explosaient. Il avait besoin d'air, de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos juste un jour ou deux.

Au quel cas, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Elle ne réalisait rien bien sur, pensant simplement que parfois Harry cédait à sa colère impulsive et que c'était normal. Sa tendance à mettre tous leurs problèmes de couples sur le compte de la pseudo violence récurrente de Harry l'agaçait également.

Il posa son verre et prit une lettre entre les multiples dossiers qui juchaient son bureau. Il n'avait jamais le courage de les classer aussi s'accumulaient-ils au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que ça devienne vraiment important et qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de ranger. Il était bordélique et Ginny était une maniaque de la propreté et du rangement. Leur cottage ressemblait à une maison de magazine. Il ne s'y sentait pratiquement pas chez lui. Quand il allait chez Hermione et voyait le bordel relatif de leur salon ou même de tout leur appartement, il l'enviait.

Mais il n'était pas sur qu'elle soit heureuse de son statut, elle. Chaque dîner, elle affichait un sourire qui sonnait faux et personne d'autre que lui ne semblait le remarquer. Mais les occasions de lui parler en tête à tête étaient pratiquement inexistantes. A croire que Ginny et Ron craignent qu'ils ne partent ensemble vers une vie meilleure. Car son épouse était également d'une jalousie maladive. Ou du moins, les années avaient donné à Harry l'impression qu'elle était maladive. Toujours sur son dos… Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la réalité ou si le poids des années jouait un rôle important sur sa vision des choses. Sur sa vision de sa femme…

Dans tous les cas, quant bien même Ginny serait une jalouse maladive, il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même car en soi, il ne lui avait jamais donné une raison de ne pas l'être. Cependant, le temps avait passé, il s'était assagi et il aurait voulu, ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois, qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Il ouvrit la lettre pour la trentième fois de la nuit au moins et la relut. Il la connaissait presque par cœur désormais. C'était de l'entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et il le suppliait à nouveau de rejoindre l'équipe. Visiblement, l'homme était convaincu qu'Harry était l'attrapeur qu'il lui fallait pour remporter la prochaine coupe du monde. Elle commençait dans trois mois, mais l'échéance de la proposition était fixé au premier novembre. Deux semaines qu'il avait reçu la lettre et il n'avait toujours pas envoyé son refus. Maintenant que Séléna était à Poudlard, il se demandait si accepter n'était pas une bonne idée.

C'était étrange à dire mais il avait du mal à se convaincre de rester maintenant que sa petite rousse d'amour avait disparu à Poudlard. Le retour à la vie en tête à tête avec Ginny était encore plus pénible qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer et cela ne faisait qu'un mois à peine. Sa consommation d'alcool avait doublé et il avait perdu son sang froid par quatre fois déjà. Souvent avec ses collègues de travail, mais visiblement ils étaient rodés. Sans parler de sa rencontre surprise avec personne d'autre que ce connard innommable de Malfoy. Il se demandait si le temps de changer de carrière n'était pas venu finalement. Son mariage avec Ginny était de toute manière _déjà_ sur une pente glissante alors qu'il était présent…

En se promettant d'y répondre avant la fin de semaine, il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et rangea cette dernière dans un tiroir de son bureau. Puis il se leva et montea à l'étage. Le soleil allait se lever et Ginny se réveiller. Si elle ne le trouvait pas dans son lit, elle risquait de lui poser des questions. Et de l'énerver un peu plus…

.oO°Oo.

**_Lundi 26 Septembre._**

Le réveil sonna trop fort et Hermione grimaça avant de lever la main pour l'éteindre. Elle aurait voulu rester encore quelques minutes à dormir mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle remettait le réveil, elle allait être en retard. Elle insulta mentalement son mari qui n'était pas foutu de se lever le premier pour une fois et se redressa. Elle balança le bras de Ron de son côté et lui dit sèchement qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Il ne s'offusqua pas de son ton agressif (elle n'avait jamais été du genre câline le matin), il ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Les yeux encore endormis, elle le fixa un instant et comprit qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Un sourire désabusé naquit sur ses lèvres et elle le secoua fermement pour l'extraire des bras de Morphée. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna d'indignation et se retourna. Elle baissa les bras et se leva. Comme d'habitude, elle le réveillerait plus tard. Elle prit des vêtement propres dans son armoire, hésitant un instant entre une jupe et un pantalon et alla prendre sa douche. En sortant, la jeune femme examina son corps dans la glace d'un œil critique et se promit de manger un peu plus. Elle avait fini par perdre le peu de formes qu'elle avait jamais eue. Optant finalement pour la jupe, elle s'habilla et repensa un instant à l'homme d'hier soir. Mais elle repoussa rapidement le jeune homme mystérieux dans un coin de son esprit et alla préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Elle en était déjà à faire cuire le bacon quand elle se rappela que son fils n'était pas là pour le manger. Cette pensée la fit grimacer et elle soupira en éteignant le feu et en balancant le bacon à moitié cuit dans la poubelle d'un geste rageur. Elle mit la machine à café en route et se dirigea vers le salon, espérant se griller une cigarette avant de réveiller Ron. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'en avait plus et cette pensée finit de lui saper le moral. Elle resta figée dans le salon et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre à coucher et entreprit pendant dix minutes de réveiller totalement son mari. Quand elle y parvint enfin, ce dernier ouvrant les yeux, il lui dit, suppliant :

- Bisou.

Elle eut un sourire et l'embrassa furtivement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et protesta. Elle le laissa pester seul et prépara ses affaires pour le boulot. Elle l'entendit la rejoindre et sentit ses bras fermes se refermer autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle soupira, agacée mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Tu vas être en retard, le prévint-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Son fils lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'elle ne saisisse pourquoi et elle murmura tandis qu'il s'affairait toujours dans sa nuque :

- Altaïr me manque.

Ron s'arrêta et dit après un moment :

- Et si tu profitais plutôt de notre intimité retrouvée ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé qu'Altaïr dérangeait leur intimité. Ou peut-être avait-elle trouvé cela utile ? Elle commençait à se le demander.

- Je dois aller travailler.

- Pourquoi travailles-tu toujours le matin ? lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Il lui posait souvent la question. Elle lui répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas le choix même si c'était faux. Elle aurait pu changer ses horaires si elle l'avait désiré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Donner ses cours le matin lui permettait la plupart du temps de bénéficier de toute son après-midi. Elle pouvait alors aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ou sortir avec des amis. Mais elle ne faisait pas cette dernière activité. En dehors de Ron, Harry et Ginny, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'amis.

Elle secoua la tête doucement et lui répondit à son habitude qu'elle n'avait pas choisi son horaire.

- Si tu transplanais jusqu'à l'université, tu n'aurais pas à partir si tôt.

- Je n'aime pas transplaner, Ron. Tu le sais bien.

En réalité, elle n'aimait plus utiliser la magie. Elle ne sortait pratiquement plus jamais sa baguette du tiroir de son bureau car elle préférait agir comme les moldus. Cette préférence s'était développée après la fin de la guerre sans qu'elle se l'explique. Harry avait un jour plaisanté en disant que sa psy aurait affirmé qu'Hermione vivait dans le déni de sa nature de sorcière en réaction post-trauma de la guerre. Elle se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas eu raison sur ce coup là.

De toute façon, elle adorait prendre le métro et y observer les gens. C'était peut-être bizarre mais c'était comme ça. Elle but son café en feuilletant vaguement la gazette de la veille. Il y avait tout un article en hommage à Shacklebolt rédigé par Draco Malfoy. Ridicule vu que ces deux là s'étaient toujours cordialement détesté. Enfin, l'hommage n'en était pas moins beau à lire. Ron et Harry pourraient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur Malfoy, il avait une belle plume. Elle se garderait bien sur, de leur faire remarquer.

Elle finit son café, prit une pomme dans le frigo et avec un dernier baiser à Ron, sortit de leur appartement. Elle ignora le sentiment de libération qu'elle ressentit en fermant la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elle se rendit à l'arrêt de métro juste en face de chez elle et commença à y relire ses notes de cours.

- Bonjour.

Elle releva la tête de ses notes et fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme aux cheveux noirs la regarder avec un sourire. Finalement, elle reconnut le visage de l'homme de la veille.

- Oh… Bonjour.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle recula surprise. Il souriait.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

Elle eut du mal à se le rappeler. Il avait des yeux sombres scrutateurs qui lui évoquaient un souvenir lointain.

- Hermione Gr… Weasley.

Elle ne s'était jamais habituée au nom de son mari.

- Enchanté de vous 'rencontrer', madame Weasley. Madame ?

Elle hocha la tête de manière un peu trop fataliste à son goût. Elle était vieille. Tout le monde l'appelait madame. Il y avait de quoi déprimer. Il lui tendit sa main. Interloquée, elle ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard, qu'elle devait la serrer et le fit, maudissant sa gaucherie.

- Markus Snape, l'informa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez bien dit Snape ?

- Ce nom vous est connu ?

Elle eut une mimique sceptique. Un peu oui !

- Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Severus Snape, peut-être ?

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement. Elle n'était plus sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Et bien… C'est mon frère mais nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proche.

Quoi ?!

Il lui dit qu'il devait absolument se rendre au travail. Qu'il avait la pathologie du retard et que ca finirait par lui coûter sa place. Elle eut un rire absent, ne cessant de scruter son visage cherchant un peu de « Snape » dans ses traits.

Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

A part les cheveux, peut-être.

Complètement désaxée, elle lui dit au revoir et le regarda s'éloigner au coin de la rue d'un air absent. Le _frère_ de Snape ! Et bien évidemment, il avait fallu que son voisin soit le _frère_ de Snape. Son _frère_. Vraiment… A quoi jouait la vie avec elle ?

.oO°Oo.

**_Mercredi 28 Septembre._**

Plus il lisait, plus Harry était furieux. Par curiosité, il avait acheté le magazine _Le Saviez-Vous ?_ pour y lire ce que Malfoy avait bien pu rendre comme interview pour l'article à l'éloge de Kingsley. En soi, c'était plus une mise à mort qu'autre chose et en considérant l'état du principal concerné, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Comment pouvait-on écrire autant d'horreurs sur le compte d'un mort ? C'était totalement immoral ! Et il y avait des gens pour lire ce magazine. Ce 'D. Parkinson' n'était qu'un salaud de première et il lui aurait bien dit deux mots. En lisant la conclusion assassine de l'article, il eut un élan de fureur et la vitre de sa porte explosa. De toute manière, ses employés Aurors avaient déjà compris dès son arrivée qu'il n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur ce matin.

En réalité, il n'était jamais vraiment d'humeur. Dans les rares moments où le thermomètre de son humeur dépassait péniblement le « Franchement Irritable » il les plaignait quelque peu. Mais pas très longtemps et pas assez pour changer d'attitude au boulot. Il finit par jeter rageusement le magazine sur son bureau et cria après sa secrétaire stupide. Elle apparut, tremblante. Il lui dit sèchement :

- Je veux que vous contactiez Parvati Patil ou Lavande Brown, j'ai deux mots à dire à ces salopes.

La secrétaire s'exécuta à la seconde et Harry resta un moment à pester tout seul. Ses paroles n'avaient pas été modifiées mais sous chacune de ses citations, il y avait un paragraphe expliquant clairement ce qu'Harry entendait réellement par là, petites anecdotes salaces à l'appui. Bien évidemment, c'était totalement faux. Il n'avait jamais sous-entendu que Kingsley se tapait toutes ses secrétaires en disant qu'il était très impliqué dans son travail. Il allait faire virer cet enculé de Parkinson. De toute façon, il suffisait de regarder Pansy Parkinson pour savoir que la famille en question n'était qu'un ramassis monumental de merde.

Sérieusement, QUI pouvait bien écrire des articles aussi dégueulasses sur un _mort_ ? D'accord, Kingsley n'était pas un saint et l'article n'était pas vraiment menteur sur les conneries qu'il relatait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à ça. Il était écoeuré. Il ferait tout pour virer ce 'D. Parkinson'. Et s'il pouvait faire virer Malfoy en passant, ça serait peut-être un jour faste.

La secrétaire rentra à nouveau dans son bureau et lui annonça que les deux femmes étaient en réunion. Il soupira d'exaspération et lui ordonna de dégager rapidement. Il s'alluma une cigarette et réfléchit à la possibilité d'aller hurler sur ce petit salopard de blond de bon matin. Il avait besoin de se calmer et se défouler sur Malfoy ne pouvait être qu'une bonne manière d'y parvenir. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il prit le magazine, sortit la poudre de Cheminette de son bureau et entra dans l'âtre en criant « Manoir Malfoy ».

Il avait toujours été exceptionnellement nul avec les moyens de transports magiques.

Il se releva douloureusement et s'épousseta en pestant. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau présentable, il inspecta les lieux. Il était dans une salle vide qui ne semblait pas avoir de fonction particulière. Certainement ne servait-elle qu'au voyage par Cheminette. Il en sortit en se disant que c'était bien le genre de Malfoy de mettre une pièce spéciale pour un truc aussi insignifiant.

Ses protestations mentales furent cependant arrêtées lorsqu'il pénétra dans un grand salon, joliment décoré et légèrement en désordre. Bien sur, il n'avait rien à battre de la déco ou encore du niveau de rangement de la pièce, il était juste surpris de voir Malfoy occupé à manger un croissant, assis par terre en face d'une montagne de paperasse. Et surtout, il était dérangé parce que Malfoy était torse nu. Grâce aux Dieux, il lui tournait le dos. Il mit un temps considérable avant de détourner son regard de la peau nue et blanchâtre de l'homme et s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Malfoy sursauta et se retourna. Harry put voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage quand il se releva d'un bond.

- Potter !

- Malfoy, dit-il calmement.

- Par l'enfer qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Il eut un fin sourire. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il arrivait toujours à se détendre quand Malfoy était dans la même pièce que lui et qu'il lui criait dessus. Peut-être parce qu'afficher un air indifférent était le meilleur moyen d'énerver le blond…

- Je t'ai connu plus poli, remarqua-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde Potter, sors de chez moi !

- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Je… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry réalisa avec horreur ce qu'avait compris l'autre et dit précipitamment :

- Je ne suis pas là pour _ça_.

- Tu m'en vois franchement soulagé, Potter, rétorqua le blond. Peux-tu avoir l'obligeance maintenant de m'expliquer ce que tu veux, bordel de merde ?

- Ce foutu article sur Kingsley, siffla-t-il, furieux.

Malfoy eut un sourire.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu viens m'emmerder chez moi ?

- Tout juste, salopard. T'as déformé chacun de mes putains de propos !

- Absolument pas, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry avait envie de le taper mais savait que garder les distances était préférable. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand une femme fit son entrée ; Il reconnut avec surprise Narcissa Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride, la vieille, nota-t-il en passant. Cette dernière regarda les deux hommes alternativement avant de déclarer à son fils :

- Tu ne crois pas que ta femme est déjà assez furieuse contre toi, Draco ?

- Mère, ne commence pas, soupira le blond en fermant les yeux, visiblement épuisé.

Harry lui était effaré.

- Sa femme ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Ouais ma femme, Potter. Pansy.

- Parkinson ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Il était marié. Il ne le savait même pas ! Et avec Parkinson en prime. Cette truie de Parkinson…

Le nom de l'auteur de l'article, 'D. Parkinson' lui revint en mémoire et il comprit.

- Draco Parkinson ! cria-t-il soudain en le pointant furieusement du doigt. C'est toi qui as écrit cette merde ?

Le désigné eut un petit rire.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, hein ?

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy. Je vais te faire virer, déclara-t-il.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de venir. Il les planta là, la mère et son enculé de fils et transplana jusqu'au boulot. Marié… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il devait parler à Hermione. Immédiatement.

.oO°Oo.

Hermione était occupée à expliquer à ses élèves la différence entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement dans la langue française (et à grande peine bien évidemment) quand il eut un claquement sourd dans le couloir qui la fit se retourner elle et ses treize élèves. Elle avait reconnu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage et invita ses élèves à l'attendre un moment en silence. Elle n'avait pas l'espoir qu'ils lui obéissent mais était trop préoccupée par le sorcier qui venait de transplaner sur son lieu de travail. Hermione avait fait rentrer, à grands renforts de hurlements, dans le crâne de son mari l'importance de ne pas transplaner à son boulot sauf urgence, et elle était inquiète. Que s'était-il passé pour que Ron vienne la chercher jusqu'ici ? Elle sortit de la classe et se figea en reconnaissant Harry. Elle vit toute de suite qu'il était furieux et soupira en le rejoignant.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas transplaner ici ! lui rappela-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- Bonjour ! répondit-il sur le même ton. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.

- Tu sais très bien que je _suis_ contente de te voir, idiot. Mais je t'ai expliqué que…

- Mione… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de jeter un regard soucieux vers la classe d'où s'élevait un brouhaha léger.

- Tu donnes cours ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il eut l'air soudain désolé.

- Je suis trop nul. Excuse moi, je reviendrais plus tard.

- Non, fit-elle précipitamment. Tu tombes bien en réalité, tu vas pouvoir me dire si je suis une bonne prof !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux que tu assistes à mon cours.

Il sourit avant de déclarer :

- Je ne parle pas un foutu mot de français.

- Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Mais il n'y en a plus que pour vingt minutes. S'il te plait !

Il soupira avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Ravie, elle le fit entrer dans la salle et lui désigna un siège. Des sifflements retentirent, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux et finalement, Hermione reprit son cours, un peu plus joyeusement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Harry avait les sourcils froncés, occupé à lire une lettre en français. Elle sourit à cette vision.

- C'est votre petit copain, mademoiselle ? lui demanda un de ses élèves qui la draguait ouvertement depuis le début de l'année.

Elle eut un petit rire et remua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il l'avait appelé mademoiselle.

- C'est simplement mon meilleur ami, Jordan.

- J'ai donc une chance ?

- Je suis mariée, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers Harry en saluant son élève.

Il n'insista pas, il plaisantait comme tous les autres. Harry lui, suivit le garçon du regard.

- Il te drague ?

- Juste pour rire. C'est de son age.

- Ça fait très adulte quand tu dis ce genre de chose.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait vieille ? grimaça-t-elle. T'as raison, Harry, je deviens vieille.

- Mais oui, Mione, tu ressembles à ma grand-mère, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Harry… Tu n'as jamais connu ta grand-mère.

- Toujours sympa de me le rappeler, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle était contente de le voir. Seul. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus le temps, ni l'occasion. Ils se voyaient tous les dimanches bien sur, mais toujours avec Ron et Ginny et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment libre de lui parler auprès d'eux. C'était étrange, non ?

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Je voulais te voir seul à seul depuis longtemps déjà, tu sais ?

Elle sourit car non seulement elle s'en doutait mais c'était aussi réciproque. Elle lui avoua avoir souvent pensé lui rendre visite également au boulot.

- Ça va avec Ron ?

Elle soupira et éluda :

- Ça va avec Ginny ?

- J'ai envie d'accepter la proposition de Connors. De partir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Bien sur, elle s'était toujours doutée qu'Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch lorsqu'on lui avait proposé après la guerre mais elle pensait qu'après onze ans et l'arrivée de Séléna, il avait définitivement abandonné cette idée. Visiblement non. Le départ de sa fille à Poudlard devait jouer beaucoup.

- Ginny sera d'accord ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Non.

- Et tu comptes partir quand même ?

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Peut-être.

Elle ne lui demanda pas s'il comptait divorcer et préféra se taire. Mais son silence devait être équivoque car il lui dit :

- Tu crois qu'un enfant qui a des parents divorcés est malheureux, Mione ?

- Un enfant qui ne voit pas son père, l'est.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, soupira-t-il encore une fois. De toute façon, elle est à Poudlard et je serais toujours de retour pour les vacances. Je… Malfoy est marié.

- Pardon ? dit-elle bêtement.

- Avec Parkinson. Je viens de l'apprendre.

Elle appuya son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise et toisa son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air indifférent mais elle se demandait s'il l'était vraiment. Sûrement pas, au vu de sa visite imprévue.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Trop de choses, répondit-il abattu.

Il se tapa la tête contre le banc et elle le laissa faire, à la fois amusée et inquiète. Il était temps de lui dire.

- Altaïr m'a dit qu'il y a une fille de son année qui porte le nom des Malfoy.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Il arrêta de se cogner le front contre le bois et releva la tête, surpris. Après un moment où elle vit passer un tas d'émotions sur son visage, il déclara :

- Parfait. J'aurais du rester couché aujourd'hui.

- Allez viens, on va manger un truc, dit-elle finalement en se relevant et en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit et la suivit en silence. Elle espérait au moins lui remonter le moral quand elle lui annoncerait entre l'entrée et le plat qu'elle avait rencontré le frère de Snape l'autre jour. Le passé avait tendance à ressurgir à l'improviste ces derniers temps…

.oO°Oo.

- Non, le frère de Snape ? Cette chauve-souris a un frère ? Je veux absolument rencontrer ce type ! déclara Harry mort de rire.

Peut-être était-ce à cause des dix verres de whisky qu'ils avaient bu cul sec ou peut-être à cause de cette nouvelle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape ait eut un frère, visiblement moldu en prime. Il décida d'arroser cette révélation avec un onzième verre. Hermione le suivait dans sa course à l'ivresse avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Après le dîner, tous deux avaient décidé de ne pas retourner travailler aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, Harry avait décidé de ne pas retourner et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar ensemble et seuls pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il avait décidé que cela se fêtait et elle l'avait approuvé. Désormais, ils étaient un peu ivres. Ou peut-être beaucoup.

Etrangement, les choses lui semblaient beaucoup plus claires après ces quelques verres et il était désormais certain d'accepter la proposition de Conners. Il expliqua pourquoi à sa meilleure amie, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Parce que Ginny… Ginny m'emmerde, Mione. Je la supporte plus. Soit je me casse, soit je la tue. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir une décade, si tu veux mon avis, c'est Séléna. C'est vrai si ma rousse n'était pas née, je suis sur qu'on ne se serait même pas mariés.

- T'es sur que c'est pas l'alcool qui parle ? T'es plutôt… Vindicatif...

Il haussa les épaules ou essaya et fit un signe au serveur pour les resservir à nouveau.

- In vino veritas. Quelle est ta vérité à toi, Mione ?

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils dans une mimique comique qui le fit sourire.

- Ben oui, toi et Ron, expliqua-t-il soudain. Me dis pas que tout va bien.

- Tout va bien, fit-elle avec un grand sourire factice.

- Mione…

- D'accord, tout va mal. Tu préfères ? lui fit-elle avec colère.

- Raconte, idiote.

Elle lui raconta longuement son sentiment d'oppression auprès de son meilleur ami et en l'écoutant, Harry réalisa qu'elle parlait sans le savoir pour eux deux tant il ressentait ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Quand elle eut fini de tout lui dire, elle lui adressa un sourire triste et fatigué. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Si ce n'est…

- Je crois que je ressens foutrement la même chose, Mione.

- Alors je devrais divorcer ?

Il eut un sourire devant l'air horrifié qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Ecoute, Ginny et moi, on ne va pas forcement divorcer.

- Harry…

- D'accord, c'est très probable mais si tu n'as pas envie de divorcer, c'est que tu aimes Ron. Il t'aime aussi, tu sais ? Tu devrais peut-être lui parler et lui dire que tu as besoin d'air ?

- Moui, je devrais…

Il lui sourit avant de lui saisir le poignet pour y regarder l'heure. Il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Ginny va me tuer.

Son amie jeta un œil à la montre avant de se lever, l'air décidé. Mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba droit sur Harry. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- J'imagine que je dois te raccompagner ?

Elle se remit péniblement debout et ferma les yeux.

- Je pense moui…

La prochaine fois, ils boiraient moins.

.oO°Oo.

**_Mardi 4 Octobre._**

Séléna poussa un soupir équivoque en rayant à nouveau son parchemin. Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer ce devoir sur les potions. En fait, elle n'arrivait même pas à le commencer. De toute manière, vu l'extraordinaire amour que semblait lui porter Snape, elle était bien partie pour se taper un 'Troll' à son devoir même si s'il était brillant. Et il ne le serait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette matière obscure et n'en voyait pas du tout les intérêts. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'approcherait plus un chaudron de toute sa vie. Il était tout à fait possible de vivre et d'avoir une belle carrière même en étant nul en Potions. Il suffisait de regarder oncle Ron.

Altaïr, son cousin et meilleur ami, sembla remarquer son désespoir et sans un mot, lui tendit les brouillons de son propre devoir. En un mois de cours, c'était presque devenu une habitude. Sauf pour Sortilèges et DCFM. Elle aimait ces matières et se donnait à fond pour être la meilleure. Mais seulement dans ces cours là. Elle ne voulait pas se fatiguer pour rien, non plus. De toute manière, tous les profs étaient dingues de Malfoy et cette peste était première partout.

Ça l'énervait prodigieusement. En soi, Malfoy avait le don pour l'énerver. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Barbie l'avait toisé d'un air hautain comme si… Bref, son regard ne lui avait pas plu. Ni son allure. Cette fille avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Et Altaïr et son tact légendaire, lui avait fait admirablement remarquer ce petit détail. Elle n'aimait pas être "copiée". Evidemment, Malfoy n'avait pas choisi la couleur de ses yeux mais ça l'énervait quand même. Malfoy le valait bien.

Elle était Serpentard, arrogante et débile. Et elle l'avait ridiculisé le deuxième jour en la faisant tomber devant tout le monde. D'accord, le coup des veracrasses dans son plat n'était pas très gentil mais elle avait agi sous impulsion. Cette fille lui sortait. Sans raison peut-être, mais elle lui sortait. L'épisode de l'engrais n'était qu'une raison de plus. Et elle ne parlait même pas des récents exploits de Barbie.

Non mais, sérieusement, cette mangemorte stupide avait le culot de foutre le boxon à Poudlard et de priver les profs de nourriture. Ou du moins de nourriture décente. Séléna avait vu la salle de sortilèges. Ravagée par les Sombrals. Et d'après les rumeurs qui couraient, c'était l'œuvre de Malfoy de Paris et de Pollux. Son propre cousin ! Même sa famille l'appréciait et la trouvait « géniale ». Elle l'avait vu parler avec Remus dans le parc, il y a deux semaines. Cette fille lui pourrissait la vie et tentait de l'envahir (sa vie) ! Elle haïssait Malfoy à l'infini.

- Tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils comme ça, Séléna. Tu vas avoir des rides avant vingt ans, lui dit Lana d'un ton docte.

Elle s'en battait royalement l'œil d'avoir des rides. Et elle fronçait les sourcils si elle voulait, non mais.

- Lana… Laisse ma rousse froncer les sourcils comme elle veut.

Séléna eut un sourire envers Altaïr. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait « ma rousse ».

- Ça lui donne un air intelligent, pour une fois, finit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Izual soupira en leur jetant des regards indignés. Pour lui, le travail c'était sérieux. Elle invita son ami à sortir du regard et se leva. Ils rangèrent tous deux leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque sous le regard toujours accueillant de la vieille Pince.

Leur première tentative en un mois de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour rattraper l'incroyable retard qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris dans à peu près tous les cours venait de se clore sur un échec cuisant.

- Il est trop sérieux, déclara la jeune fille une fois dehors.

- C'est sur. Je crois que ma mère l'aimerait beaucoup.

- Tante Mione est trop sérieuse, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et ma mère aussi.

Le souvenir dans la Beuglante restait très frais dans sa mémoire.

- Bataille dans l'engrais avec Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, dit Altaïr. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien dit à ton père.

Effectivement, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Si son père l'avait appris, elle serait de retour à la maison depuis longtemps.

- Mon père est trop sérieux, aussi. Je vis dans un monde entouré de gens sérieux. Et puis le truc dans l'engrais, c'était la faute de Barbie !

- Tu l'as traité de mangemorte.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Même si elle le regrettait maintenant.

- J'admets que ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée.

Altaïr eut un petit rire avant de l'entraîner vers le parc.

- Tu sais que son père est venu la voir, l'autre jour ?

- Avec tout ce qu'elle fait, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'espère qu'elle s'est fait tuer.

- Je ne crois pas… Ou alors elle est moins rancunière qu'elle ne parait.

- On ne peut pas arrêter de parler de Barbie ? soupira-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui en parles, nota le garçon.

Il était d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi McGonagall a dit non.

Il soupira. Oui, elle ressassait et alors ? Le refus de la directrice l'avait passablement énervée. C'est vrai, elle s'était emportée lorsque Séléna avait demandé une autorisation pour entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- « _Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ?_ » Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

- Peut-être qu'elle parlait de Malfoy. Il parait qu'elle veut entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle aussi.

Séléna grogna. Et après on venait lui dire que cette peste ne faisait pas tout comme elle ?

- Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

- Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien… Je me demande aussi pour qui tu te prends parfois. Sérieux, Séléna, quand tu le veux, t'es vraiment orgueilleuse.

Cette dernière se rembrunit. Il avait raison, bien sur. Elle avait un peu trop d'orgueil. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à changer. Elle essayait simplement de ne pas trop le paraître avec ses amis. Malfoy faisait ressortir ce mauvais trait de sa personnalité. Une raison de plus de haïr la blonde.

- T'es plus mon ami, déclara-t-elle finalement. Tu dis vraiment trop de méchancetés pour un meilleur ami.

- Mais moi je t'aime comme tu es, très chère. Ton orgueil fait partie de ta personnalité si charmante. Au même titre que ta violence, ton manque de tact, ta tendance à foncer dans le tas, ta…

- T'as fini oui ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Susceptibilité, finit-il avec un sourire.

Elle finit par sourire à son tour. Ce type là la connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien. Ils atteignirent enfin le parc et remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il s'y passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Tous les élèves présents regardaient et pointaient du doigt le ciel. Un hippogriffe monté par un sorcier faisait des tours au-dessus d'eux. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à atterrir.

- Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que c'est Sirius dessus ? demanda Altaïr d'un ton ironique.

Séléna ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea presque en courant vers l'endroit ou était en train d'atterrir la créature. Elle était impatiente de le voir. Ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés.

Son parrain descendit de Buck avec classe comme toujours et l'attacha à un arbre près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle lui sauta sur le dos par surprise et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

- Raaah, Séléna, j'étouffe, dit calmement Sirius en rigolant.

Elle se releva rapidement et lorsqu'il fut debout, l'enlaça.

- Depuis quand tu es de retour ?

- Maintenant, répondit-il simplement. Comment tu vas ?

Elle le dévisagea avant de répondre comme si c'était une évidence (et ça l'était) :

- Super bien !

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement vu que je suis là ?

- L'orgueil est de famille, nota Altaïr derrière eux.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu le réalises ? demanda Sirius avant d'enlacer le roux à son tour.

Séléna n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de se saluer et elle bombarda son parrain de questions :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'as aimé l'Espagne ? Tu t'es trouvé un fiancé digne de ce nom ? T'es bronzé ! Je suis jalouse…

- Oh, du calme, dit-il en rigolant encore. L'Espagne était géniale comme prévu et non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fiancé.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? fit-elle, aberrée. Toutes les hommes devraient se battre pour t'avoir et tu reste _désespérément seul_ ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Je retrouve avec plaisir ton tact inné, Séléna.

- Excuse moi.

Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle voulait juste que son parrain trouve l'homme de sa vie, c'est tout. Et si cette personne s'avérait être Remus Lupin, elle en serait encore plus ravie…

- Alors vous êtes à Gryffondor, dit-il finalement en regardant leurs blasons. Tu as réussi à entrer dans l'équipe ?

Elle soupira et commença à lui expliquer son entretien désolant avec la directrice. La plupart des élèves qui avaient observé le mystérieux dompteur d'hippogriffe finirent par se lasser du spectacle et reprirent leurs activités mais trois Serpentards continuèrent à les observer sans que ni Séléna, ni Altaïr, ni Sirius ne les remarque. Elle était occupée à caresser Buck en écoutant le récit du voyage en Espagne de son parrain quand ces trois là décidèrent de se montrer. Ou plutôt l'un des trois.

- Alors maintenant, on fait la maline avec un hippogriffe, Potter ?

Séléna n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette voix appartenait à Malfoy. Elle eut un sourire sadique et murmura à l'oreille de l'hippogriffe :

- Attaque.

Bien évidemment, Buck ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard qu'elle trouva curieusement humain et réprobateur. Sirius, lui, eut un sourire avant de tirer la rousse en arrière.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en regardant ensuite la blonde.

- Lily Malfoy, répondit cette dernière avec verve. Et vous ? On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le dénommé Longbottom s'avança à hauteur de son amie et Séléna crut entendre quelque chose comme : « Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu polie pour une fois ? ».

- Je te présente mon parrain, Malfoy. Sirius Black.

Elle la toisa avec un regard signifiant clairement : « Si tu m'ennuies un peu trop, je te l'envoie lui, son grand couteau de boucher et son hippogriffe pour te faire la peau ». Barbie haussa les sourcils, visiblement impressionnée.

- Et bien ravie de vous rencontrer, monsieur Black. Vous avez déjà mon admiration. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir Potter comme filleule et de rester calme.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, laissant Séléna relativement furieuse. Sirius la calma en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Et bien, elle a amplement raison. J'ai effectivement beaucoup de mérite pour te supporter, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ben, je t'en prie ! Prends-la comme filleule si elle te plait tant ! cria-t-elle furieuse avant de partir à grands pas dans la direction opposée aux trois Serpentards.

Ils les rattrapèrent tous les deux rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à les fuir, de toute façon. Son parrain lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant :

- T'énerves pas comme ça, honey. Je plaisantais. Je ne changerais de filleule pour rien au monde.

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique mais finit par sourire en le voyant grimacer. Elle déclara sur un ton d'excuse :

- C'est juste que je hais Malfoy.

Sans qu'elle ni son meilleur ami ne comprenne pourquoi, Sirius éclata de rire et répondit :

- T'es vraiment la fille de ton père, toi.

Après quoi, ils les entraîna faire un tour dans le parc en lui racontant comment à Poudlard, son propre père et celui de Malfoy se haïssait cordialement. Les histoires qu'il lui raconta la soulagèrent. Son père aussi détestait un Malfoy. S'il finissait pas apprendre l'épisode humiliation ou engrais, il comprendrait certainement. Cependant, alors qu'elle émettait ces pensées, Sirius la détrompa :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne lui en parles pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il me comprendrait, lui !

Elle visait son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules avec un air désinvolte. C'était _sa_ haine, pas la sienne. Les Gryffondors n'étaient-ils pas sensés se soutenir ?

- Ça l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis. Et Merlin sait que quand ton père s'énerve…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout le monde ici savait que son père n'était pas à proprement parler le genre de personne à énerver. Elle l'avait assez expérimenté (une seule et unique fois) pour le savoir. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, et les deux enfants lui racontèrent leur mémorable premier cours de Potions.

- Il m'a finalement renvoyée du cours sans la moindre raison. Je crois qu'il me hait. Non en fait je suis certaine que Snape me hait. Je n'ai rien fait pourtant !

Sirius eut une mimique étrange :

- C'est-à-dire que Snape hait tout le monde…

- Non, il aime bien Malfoy, dit soudain Altaïr.

- La famille Malfoy est l'exception qui confirme la règle. C'est simple, Snape apprécie les Malfoy et il est toujours du côté des Serpentard. Il déteste les Gryffondors et plus encore d'autres personnes, principalement ton père. Et moi.

Séléna le regarda, étonnée.

- Pourquoi il te détesterait ?

- Et bien, c'est une très longue histoire qui remonte à mes années d'école. Toujours est-il que depuis un… évènement mineur, Snape me hait comme il haïssait ton grand-père et fatalement, toi et ton père. Je te souhaite bon courage.

- Tu ne pourrais pas… Lui demander d'être moins cruel en cours ? tenta-t-elle.

- Crois moi, honey. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Séléna soupira et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, découragée. Elle devrait supporter Snape pendant sept années. Sept longues et pénibles années.

- Pourquoi tu es venu à Poudlard, Sirius ? demanda son meilleur ami.

- Et bien, d'abord je voulais vous voir tous les deux et ensuite… Je dois parler à Remus.

Séléna se releva d'un bond, soudain très enthousiaste. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir enfin passer à l'action. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que son parrain était amoureux de son oncle Remus, elle était littéralement obsédée par l'idée de les mettre ensemble. Evidemment, Sirius ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant, vu qu'en soi, elle avait en quelque sorte lu son journal sans autorisation mais l'important n'était pas là. Ils feraient un si joli couple tous les deux, que Séléna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les mettre ensemble par tous les moyens. Bon, actuellement toutes ses tentatives avaient lamentablement échouées mais Remus était un cas ardu. Elle ne savait pas s'il aimait Sirius mais elle était au moins sure qu'il aimait les hommes. Enfin, presque. Ce n'était pas l'important non plus. Qui ne se ferait pas gay pour quelqu'un comme Sirius ? Elle se leva rapidement et invita les deux autres à l'imiter.

- Allons le voir ! dit-elle d'un ton conquérant.

- Séléna ? commença Sirius, vaguement ennuyé.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Sirius soupira en la voyant si déterminée et dit :

- Non, rien, allons-y.

Ravie, elle les entraîna à grands pas vers les appartements du lycanthrope.

* * *

**Hihihi... Désolée pour l'incursion du Sirius/Remus. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais bon, si vous aimez pas, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas l'intention de trop détailler cette "histoire". Par contre, Markus Snape, je l'aime bien (l'idée d'un Severus sympathique et ouvert m'enchante, en fait .). J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre particulier qui est plus un panorama du côté Potter/Weasley qu'autre chose. Un petit commentaire? **


	6. Paris et Jeux

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer: **Changer de pays ne change en rien la situtation. Je suis peut-être plus proche de JKR physiquement (ouh là) mais ca ne change rien au fait que Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartient pas. Enfin, du moins pas encore.

**Avertissement: **M-Preg et Slash à venir dans un nombre de chapitres encore indéterminés (je vous préviendrai facon .)

**Note de l'autrice: **Coucou tout le monde! Excusez mon léger retard d'un jour, j'étais comme qui dirait dans l'incapacité totale d'utiliser Internet. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est réglé et je me dépeche de vous donner ce chapitre 6. C'est la rentrée pour tout le monde alors il est possible que je me mette à publier toutes les deux semaines par après (mais faut encore que je voie comment je vais gérer mon super emploi du temps donc, c'est pas sur). Sinon, je suis CONTENTE que le chapitre 5 ne vous ai pas déplu! C'était un peu dépressif, certes mais d'un autre côté, si Harry (aussi) s'était nourri d'amour et d'eau fraiche avec la mère de Poil de Carotte, vous auriez pété un plomb, non? Oui, moi aussi!

**Petite note sur l'histoire : **Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve le point de vue de Lily. Petite particularité du chapitre: Il y a quatre lettres. Chacune (sauf la dernière) est écrite après les évènements racontés en-dessous. J'espère que ce sera compréhensible (je m'inquiète pour rien, je suis sure). Sinon, à un moment, Draco raconte son premier match contre Potter. Je suis pratiquement certaine que le vol plané qu'on voit dans le film n'existe pas dans le livre mais je n'ai pas le courage d'aller vérifier (soyez compréhensif, please).

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_ Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_ David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily_.  
_Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley ("surprise"). Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Paris Jordan: _Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi_ Heidi Crivey_,_ Jonesy Federer_,_ Izual Li_,_ Lana Finnigan_ et_ Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:  
_Markus Snape_: Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Futur amant d'Hermione Weasley? Cet homme est un point d'interrogation.

**Petit espace publicitaire "discret": **En tant que fanatique du Sirius/Severus (ou SSSB ou Snack), le Remus/Sirius me coute beaucoup mais je ferais de mon mieux. Si comme moi, vous êtes convaincus que Sirius Black a le nom de Severus gravé sur la nuque, le front et le bas du dos, je vous envoie lire les fics de **Dedale **qui milite comme moi et d'autres pour meubler les pages de FFnet de bons snacks francais (ca sonne bien, non?).

**Souhaitons un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Nirvana Johansson, née le 5 Septembre 1998 .  
Et bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

_Les entraînements au Quidditch sont un enfer permanent. Nirvana (la capitaine) est d'un sadisme effroyable. Je t'écris pour que tu comprennes mon calvaire et surtout l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur mes notes scolaires. Essaie de ne pas m'envoyer de Beuglante si par malheur je n'avais pas de "O" dans toutes les matières. Particulièrement Métamorphose et Histoire de __la Magie__, d'accord ? Après tout Tonks me déteste et Binns… Et bien, est-ce de ma faute si sa voix me donne envie de dormir ? Tu seras compréhensif, hein ?_

_A ce propos, devine qui a débarqué à Poudlard ? Sirius Black ! Et tu sais ce qu'a trouvé Poil de Carotte pour m'énerver encore un peu ? D'être sa filleule ! Je la hais. Et je suis (légèrement) jalouse. C'est vrai, quoi, Sirius Black comme parrain ! Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours tout ? Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais pas mon parrain. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? Ou alors, j'en ai pas du tout? _

_J'espère que Mère et toi vous êtes réconciliés, à ce propos. Je vous aime._

_Lily._

_Ps : Tu viendras avec Maman et Cissy me voir à mon premier match ? Je veux que tu me voies battre à plate couture ces crétins de Gryffondor (en s'entraînant autant, je me demande comment on pourrait perdre de toute façon)_

**_Lundi 10 Octobre._**

Lily débarqua dans le dortoir, la mine défaite, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants sur son visage et ses vêtements de Quidditch complètement trempés. Elle avait fini par découvrir le côté sadique et acharné de Nirvana. Sous ses airs d'ange, on n'aurait pas dit mais cette fille était la réincarnation de Voldemort. Une véritable âme de tyran. Depuis une semaine, l'échéance du match se rapprochant, elle la forçait, elle et les cinq autres personnes de l'équipe à s'entraîner jusqu'à minuit passé quatre fois par semaine, et, comme un joli fait exprès, il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse depuis quatre jours. Vive le début de l'automne en Angleterre. En temps normal, Lily adorait la pluie, surtout quand elle était forte et que les gouttes de pluie frappaient lourdement sur ses vitraux. Mais bizarrement, lorsqu'elle était sur son balai à dix mètres d'altitude avec cette pluie torrentielle qui se donnait des airs de tornade dévastatrice et le vent qui la faisait valser comme une poupée sur vingt-cinq mètres, son amour pour la pluie régressait méchamment. C'était bien simple, elle avait mal partout et ses cernes avaient la taille du Nevada. Parfois, lorsqu'elle fendait l'air (tant bien que mal) avec le Souaffle sous le bras et que la pluie lui giflait sans vergogne les joues, elle souhaitait presque que son père ait conservé sa punition. Comme quoi l'heure était grave.

Lacus, bien lovée dans sa couverture avec Prongs perchée sur son épaule, un livre à la main, lui adressa un regard de pitié. Lily la foudroya du regard en posant son balai contre l'armoire. Elle entreprit ensuite de retirer sa cape avec fureur. Elle aurait voulu se laisser tomber dans le lit et dormir mais c'était hors de question. Elle était encore bonne pour une douche au soir. Génial.

Tant d'efforts pour pouvoir jouer et tant de peines en jouant. Tout ce qu'elle était capable d'espérer désormais c'est qu'il ne pleuve plus demain. Car évidemment, elle avait entraînement demain. Et comment elle s'arrangeait pour faire ses devoirs, hein ? Ce traitement était inhumain. Elle allait dénoncer Nirvana au Département des jeux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard et se fourra dans son lit, avide de chaleur. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Prongs s'envola de l'épaule de Lacus pour venir se percher sur sa tête. Elle rigola avant de le prendre et de le placer sur son ventre, au dessus des couvertures. Il avait doublé de taille depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, trois semaines plus tôt et son pelage prenait de plus en plus une teinte dorée.

- Lacus, je veux changer de passion, dit-elle avec un soupir.

Son amie eut un petit rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à penser au match la semaine prochaine. La surprise de tout le monde quand ils te verront, la grimace de McGo, la belle tête que fera Potter.

- Aaah, la tête de Potter. Hyaline ? Rends moi un service, tu veux ?

- Moui ?

- Prends une photo de Poil de Carotte au moment où elle me verra. Je veux absolument immortaliser ce moment.

- Vraiment Lily, j'espère ne jamais être ton ennemie. Dire que tu fais tout ça pour l'ennuyer. Tu es vraiment motivée.

- Je ne fais pas ça que pour Potter. J'aime aussi ennuyer oncle Severus et McGonagall. Et j'adore le Quidditch tant qu'on m'exempte d'entraînements. Je vais mourir.

La jeune fille la laissa se plaindre seule et éteignit le feu pour aller se coucher elle-même. Demain, une très longue journée les attendait. Pas que celle-ci ait été courte. Elle s'était définitivement endormie en histoire de la magie ainsi qu'en Métamorphose, ce qui lui avait bien sur, valu une belle punition. Qu'importe, depuis sa conversation avec Tonks, cette dernière avait au moins arrêté de lui hurler dessus à tout bout de champ. En plus, elle avait croisé Sirius Black dans les couloirs. Sérieusement, elle avait cru défaillir en le voyant l'autre jour avec son hippogriffe. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il resterait aussi longtemps à Poudlard. Il lui avait adressé un sourire, en plus…

Ce type était aussi vieux que Sev mais il était... Waouh. Elle n'avait pas de mot.

Dire que Potter avait le droit de l'enlacer tout le temps juste parce qu'elle est sa filleule. Fallait toujours que cette fille se fasse remarquer. La mégalomanie se soigne. Il n'y avait personne pour voir que Poil de Carotte avait besoin d'un psy ? Enfin, soit… Elle avait un parrain excellent. Rien qu'à penser aux horreurs que lui avait certainement raconté Potter sur elle, elle déprimait sec. Et ce même si Narcisse lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde mais parfois, elle avait du mal à le croire. Sirius Black était vraiment trop craquant quand même. Il avait cette même aura stupéfiante que Cissy ou encore que son père. Peut-être que certaines familles ont ça. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait une aura stupéfiante aussi ? C'était fort possible. Mais Potter ne pouvait quand même pas être de la même famille que Sirius ! C'était comme mélanger les torchons et les serviettes. Poil de Carotte n'aurait jamais le quart de la classe de son parrain. Non, impossible… Sur ses joyeuses pensées, elle s'endormit…

_Lily,_

_Mon propre père est venu me voir à mon premier match et je l'ai regretté toute ma vie. Il faut dire que j'étais trop occupé à ennuyer Potter pour voir que le vif était à quelques mètres de moi. Pour arranger le tout, il (Potter) était poursuivi par un cognard ensorcelé (Merlin sait que Potter a le don pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situations stupides) et comme nous étions épaule contre épaule pour attraper le vif, j'ai fini le match par un vol plané et avec un aller direct pour l'infirmerie. Cependant, je suis certain (j'espère du moins) que ton premier match sera moins éprouvant que le mien et donc, nous viendrons te voir. Ta mère est impatiente. Quant à ta grand-mère… Et bien, tu la connais, elle fait l'indifférente alors qu'elle compte les jours. Soit, je t'envoie tous mes encouragements. Après tant d'efforts (et ce n'est pas un compliment), tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer si vite._

_Pour tes notes, n'espère pas une once de pitié de ma part. Tu connais le précepte n°7 du code de bonne conduite d'un Malfoy : « Un Malfoy excelle en tout » ? Si oui, tu l'oublies. Lily, tant que tu ne me ramènes pas dix « Troll » dans ton bulletin, tout va bien. Pourquoi mets-tu tant d'acharnement à obtenir des notes excellentes ? Tu me fais parfois penser à une fille de mon année qui avait 'Optimal' absolument partout. Elle arrivait même à me dépasser en Arithmancie. Ça me donnait des envies de meurtre._

_Ta mère et moi… Je ne vais pas te mentir, ma chérie. On va divorcer._

_Je plaisante. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, mon ange, je te l'ai dit, tous les couples se disputent parfois et se pardonnent presque aussitôt. Bon, actuellement, ta mère semble décidée à me pardonner dans un temps indéterminé mais c'est en bonne voie. Je suis confiant._

_Pour ton parrain, tu ne nous as jamais posé la question et nous n'avons jamais pensé t'en parler. En réalité, à ta naissance, j'avais trop de soucis pour penser à t'en trouver un. A l'époque, de l'aide est venue de là où je ne l'attendais pas et pour remercier cette personne, j'en ai fait ton parrain. Tu le connais mais il m'a expressément demandé de ne pas te dire son nom. Je crois que tu le sauras bien assez tôt de toute manière, il veut te le dire personnellement, j'imagine. Arrête de te tourmenter avec ton parrain et surtout avec celui de la fille Potter. La jalousie est un horrible vice. Séléna Potter n'a rien que tu aies à envier, surtout pas un parrain comme Sirius Black. D'ailleurs pour parler de lui, évite de trop t'en approcher, tu veux ? Ta mère est d'ores et déjà folle d'inquiétude même si je me tue à lui répéter que Black a été innocenté, alors n'aggrave pas son état d'anxiété. Tu sais qu'elle peut être pénible quand elle s'y met avec son amour maternel protecteur. A samedi, mon ange._

_Ton père._

_Ps : Banshee m'a mordu le doigt jusqu'au sang. Je déteste définitivement cette foutue chouette._

.oO°Oo.

_Cissy (tu vois je fais l'effort de ne pas mettre Grand-mère)_

_Je t'écris pour te raconter quelque chose de génial ! Seulement ne le raconte pas à Maman, elle me tuerait. Sirius Black m'a signé un autographe sur la main ! Tu sais, bien sur, qu'en bonne Malfoy, je ne m'abaisserai jamais (JAMAIS !) à lui demander un autographe de plein gré mais disons que par la force des choses et surtout pour un pari stupide, j'ai du. Je t'ai joint une photo de ma main (j'arrête pas de la regarder). A ce propos, Remus Lupin, mon professeur, m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange. Je lui ai expliqué que je trouvais que tu ressemblais un peu à Sirius Black et il m'a répondu que c'était logique et que je devais te demander pourquoi. Alors, ce serait chouette que tu m'expliques ce qu'il voulait dire, moi j'ai rien compris._

_Sinon, celui qui te ressemble m'a dit aussi un truc étrange. Il a dit que j'avais les mêmes yeux que sa belle-sœur. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est toi ? J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre qu'on copie ma couleur si particulière d'yeux. Ils sont signés Lily Malfoy et personne ne semble le comprendre ! _

_Au fait, de toi à moi, tu peux me dire comment ça va entre mes parents ? Ils se disputent encore ?_

_J'espère que tu me répondras vite. _

_Lily._

_Ps : Dis à Papa qu'il est tout simplement exclu que je fasse un vol plané ou quoi que ce soit d'autre devant la foule en délire. Elle sera occupée à hurler mon nom, point. Et ajoute que ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'arrive pas à se faire aimer d'un volatile._

**_Mardi 11 Octobre._**

Le lendemain, Lily avait encore plus mal aux jambes que la veille si c'était possible. Au point de devoir demander à Narcisse et Lacus de la tenir par le bras histoire qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Trop mal. Si elle n'avait pas été en froid avec Sev, elle aurait pu lui demander une Potion Anti-Douleur. Mais bon, son oncle n'était qu'un sale traitre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. La balancer… Même si au final, tout c'était bien passé, ça restait quand même une foutue trahison. On ne se trahit pas entre membres de la même famille !

Elle profita du temps de table de la matinée pour boucler ses devoirs en retard. Tandis qu'elle était aux prises avec son cours de DCFM, la tête dans son livre, Narcisse lui fit part d'une de ses remarques caractéristiques :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle, Lily Furie ? Tu travailles trop.

- Non, intervint Lacus, Lily devrait être à Gryffondor. Elle est impulsive.

- Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas être à Poufsouffle. Elle est trop ambiguë pour.

- Moi, je reste sure qu'elle aurait du être à Gryffondor. Là-bas, ils sont un peu délurés.

Lily releva enfin la tête de son livre, terminant sa phrase sur son parchemin, elle leur dit, vexée :

- Si je suis délurée, on se demande ce qu'est Narcisse.

- Remarque pertinente, dit Lacus en souriant. Narcisse, tu es un Gryffondor !

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Bien, dans la mesure où mon père était à Gryffondor, j'imagine que j'aurais pu m'adapter. Mais ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire dans ses lettres qu'elle savait depuis le début que je serais un Serpentard.

- L'instinct maternel ? proposa Lacus.

- Non, un Speroputois lui a dit.

Dieux, ça explique tout.

- Un Speroputois ? C'est quoi ?

Oh non, pitié, pas ça, pensa Lily en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Et bien, je pense que c'est un croisé de Scrout à Pétard et de licorne.

- On en voit tous les jours, nota la blonde sarcastiquement.

- Un Scrout à pétard ? demanda Lacus à nouveau.

- Mais tu fais un bestiaire ou quoi ?

- Lily, sois plus gentille, la réprimanda Narcisse. Je peux vous montrer un Scrout si vous voulez.

Lacus avait gagné un peu d'assurance à force de les fréquenter mais elle restait très peu sure d'elle. Encore une fois, la bouche de Lily avait parlé toute seule. Lacus avait rougi à la remarque de la blonde et cette dernière n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupée à pester toute seule. Pour effacer son sentiment de culpabilité, elle répliqua d'un air exaspéré :

- Mais bien sur. Les Scrout à pétards, c'est comme les Speroputois, les Ronflaks cornus ou Salazar sait quoi encore, ça n'existe PAS.

Narcisse eut un ricanement.

- Les scroutt à pétard existent. On parie ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle le fusilla du regard et serra finalement sa main.

- Quand tu veux. Si je gagne, tu devras chanter une chanson d'amour à Severus.

Il grimaça mais ne retira pas sa main.

- Si je gagne, tu devras… Aller demander un autographe à Sirius Black.

- Quoi ?

Hors de question! Jamais.  
Non.  
...

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas une chance de gagner. Un Scrout à pétard ? Même pas en rêve.

- Ok. Mais tu vas perdre.

- Non, j'ai déjà gagné.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant d'entreprendre de terminer son devoir. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Lacus, elle, demanda à son grand dam à Narcisse de lui parler des imbécilités que racontait sa mère. Lily était curieuse de la voir un jour, la fameuse Mme Longbottom. Ça devait être un cas. Peut-être que si elle demandait à son père de les inviter pendant les vacances de Toussaint… Et Lacus aussi. Quoique avec cette histoire de punition pendant les vacances de Toussaint, elle n'était pas sur qu'il soit d'accord…

La matinée passa très lentement au goût de Lily. Elle devait chaque fois batailler ferme pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir tenir la cadence indéfiniment. Et choisir entre sa réussite scolaire et sa vengeance personnelle, elle ne pouvait pas. Le défi de Narcisse sombra dans un coin de son esprit et n'en ressortit que lorsque ce dernier, un sourire très étrange aux lèvres, leur dit sur leur heure de dîner qu'il était temps de leur montrer un spécimen de Scrout. Sceptique, Lily l'avait suivi aux côtés de Lacus qui vouait désormais une passion pour les créatures chimériques de la mère de Narcisse.

- Sérieusement, tu savais qu'il y a des Rocanblonds dans la forêt interdite ?

- Hyaline… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Rocanblond et sincèrement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Vis ta passion en silence ou je te bâillonne.

Grâce aux dieux, elle décida de se taire. Narcisse les traîna dans le parc jusqu'à la cabane du demi géant. Lily, de plus en plus certaine de sa victoire était impatiente de voir comment son ami allait lui expliquer l'absence de preuves. Ça allait être beau. Narcisse, toujours aussi décidé, frappa du poing contre la porte. Il fallait bien ça pour que ça fasse un bruit quelconque. Après quelques instants, Hagrid apparu dans l'embrasure de son immense porte et les regarda, étonné.

- Narcisse ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On vient dire bonjour, dit simplement Narcisse avant d'entrer dans la cabane sans plus s'embarrasser.

Hagrid s'effaça pour le laisser passer et finalement, Lily et Lacus le suivirent. Le moins qu'on puisse dire sur la cabane d'Hagrid c'est que c'était rustique. Enfin, ça avait son charme en soi. Mais elle n'y vivrait pour rien au monde. Ils prirent place dans le grand fauteuil, serrés les uns contre les autres tandis que le géant s'affairait à leur préparer du thé. Quand elle eut sa tasse de thé démesurée face à elle, Lily eut envie de rire. Mais le goût de la décoction en elle-même lui passa toute envie. Elle reposa la tasse sur la table de bois en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Un regard à ses amis lui confirma que leur thé n'était pas meilleur.

- Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de la visite, claironna Hagrid. Qui est ton amie ?

Il regardait Lacus qui était devenue blanche dès qu'on l'avait regardée et essayait maintenant de disparaître. Lily passa un bras rassurant sur les épaules de son amie et répondit pour Narcisse :

- Elle s'appelle Lacus Gaunt.

- Enchantée, petite. Alors, qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir de vous voir tous les trois ?

Il s'était tourné vers le garçon avec un grand sourire dans sa longue barbe mi-noire, mi-grise.

- Et bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlés.

- C'est bien vrai ! Ta mère m'a invité chez elle pour les vacances de Toussaint. Elle veut que je l'accompagne pour le…

- Moui, je sais, l'interrompit brusquement Narcisse, visiblement très gêné.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait l'anguille sous roche où elle ne s'appelait plus Lily Narcissa Malfoy. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas ses affaires… Pourquoi cet argument ne la convainquait jamais ?

- Tu sais quoi ? dit soudain le garçon. Lily pense que les Scrout à Pétard n'existent pas !

- Ah bon ?

Lily hocha la tête convaincue.

- Tu veux en voir un, peut-être ? dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Celui de Lily s'effaça brusquement. Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Vous… Vous avez un Scrout à pétard chez vous, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Evidemment ! Je suis leur créateur après tout.

Salazar…

Sans prévenir, Hagrid se leva et les invita à le suivre. Il sortit par l'arrière de la cabane, les emmenant dans son potager. Entre les énormes citrouilles cultivées, l'hippogriffe sur lequel Sirius Black était arrivé, les regardait couché. Lily détourna le regard et se concentra sur les caisses secouées de tremblements qu'Hagrid désignait du doigt. Il en ouvrit une et lorsque Lily se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Bon, les créatures étaient moches mais elle ne se sentait pas mal pour ça. Elle avait perdu. Elle allait devoir…

Narcisse lui adressa un sourire cruel qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Pas la peine d'espérer échapper au châtiment. La tête basse, elle suivit les trois autres quand ils rentrèrent dans la cabane et tout le temps que dura leur conversation, elle ne put que penser à son gage. Elle allait mourir de honte. Un autographe ! Elle aurait l'air d'une espèce de groupie stupide. Il allait la fusiller du regard. Non, elle voulait paaaaaaaas…

Une heure plus tard, ils prenaient congé sans qu'elle ait dit un mot. Sur le chemin, elle écouta vaguement Lacus et son vil martyriseur parler d'Hagrid en termes élogieux. Avec un peu de chance, ils oublieraient.

- N'espère même pas Lily, dit soudain Narcisse comme s'il avait saisi ses pensées. Après le dernier cours. Et je veux voir ça.

Elle se contenta de gémir pitoyablement.

Les quatre dernières heures lui parurent exceptionnellement courtes. Plus l'heure se rapprochait du moment fatal, plus les minutes semblaient raccourcir. Une odieuse machination. Lorsque le cours de DCFM prit fin, elle sortit d'un pas lourd. Lacus et Narcisse devaient l'attendre dehors depuis un bon moment. Lupin l'arrêta.

- Vous avez un air bien sombre, Lily.

Elle se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire un peu faible.

- Je suis victime d'un pari stupide.

- Racontez-moi ça, dit le professeur avec un sourire.

- En gros… Je dois… Demander un autographe à Sirius Black.

Elle voulait pas y aller. Lupin éclata de rire.

- Je suis sur qu'il va être horriblement flatté.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sur, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma successivement avant de trouver les mots :

- Mais vous connaissez tout le monde !

- Disons que j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour connaître beaucoup de gens, dit-il avec modestie.

- N'empêche… Vous connaissez les Maraudeurs et maintenant Sirius Black !

- Qu'est ce que Sirius a de si spécial ?

- Et bien… Il me fait penser à ma grand-mère.

- Ouh. Il ne risque plus d'être flatté si vous lui dites ça.

Elle sourit.

- Non, je veux dire, ma grand-mère Cissy, elle est vraiment très belle. On dirait qu'il y a une espèce d'aura lumineuse tout autour d'elle et qu'elle rayonne. Et pour Sirius Black, c'est pareil. Bon, j'admets que c'est un peu bizarre à dire…

Lupin lui adressa un grand sourire et regarda un instant quelque chose derrière elle avant de dire :

- Et bien, je vous crois sur parole. Sirius est en effet assez… Beau.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement à cette affirmation.

- Et en soi, il est logique que votre grand-mère vous fasse penser à lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Demandez donc à Narcissa, dit-il simplement.

Il connaissait même sa grand-mère. Dire qu'elle, elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne… Elle le salua et sortit de la classe avec un peu plus de vigueur. Avant de voir que Sirius Black se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et souriait. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Derrière lui, Narcisse et Lacus lui faisaient de grands signes encourageants. C'était tout sauf encourageant, si vous vouliez son avis.

- Bonjour Miss Malfoy.

Oh non, elle allait mourir.

- Bonjour… Monsieur Black ?

Il fit une grimace qu'elle trouva adorable et lui dit rapidement :

- Sirius. Pas de monsieur. Je suis déjà assez vieux.

Elle ne le trouvait absolument pas vieux. Mais se garda bien de lui dire.

- Lily a quelque chose à te demander, dit la voix de Lupin derrière elle.

La blonde eut soudain des envies de meurtres sur son professeur. Sirius, lui, la questionna du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se jeta à l'eau.

- Est-ce que… Je pourrais avoir un autographe de vous, s'il vous plait ?

Si seulement elle avait pu être un animal et creuser un trou pour y disparaître. Il semblait clairement amusé maintenant. Narcisse paierait pour ça.

- D'accord, fit-il avec un petit rire flatté. Quelqu'un a une plume ?

Histoire qu'elle se sente encore plus mal, Narcisse tendit une plume prête à l'emploi à Sirius. Ce dernier la prit en le remerciant et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se força à ne pas reculer mais sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Avec un sourire, il se mit à écrire sur le revers de sa main.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me demande quelque chose comme ça.

- Euh… C'était pas vraiment mon idée.

Il eut une expression offensée.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez plus de mon autographe ?

- Hein ? Si ! Enfin, oui, je veux dire…

Dieux, elle ferait mieux de se taire. Elle garda donc un silence borné, certainement cramoisie tandis qu'il finissait de noter quelque chose sur sa main. Il avait les mains chaudes. Elle délirait. Enfin, il relâcha sa prise avec un « Voilà » satisfait. Puis, alors qu'elle pensait que le pire était fait, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Lily, donc ?

- O…Oui.

- Vous avez les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

- Je… Que qui ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon par laquelle elle arrivait encore à parler intelligemment. Il haussa un sourcil et dit comme si c'était une évidence :

- Ma belle-sœur.

- Peut-être que nous avons des liens de parenté, qui sait ?

Derrière elle, elle entendit Remus rire. Encore une fois, elle eut le sentiment de rater quelque chose d'important. Elle ne dit cependant rien et Sirius se releva avec un sourire un peu triste.

- J'en doute.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de partir et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Deux mètres plus loin, elle se tapait la tête contre le mur en se traitant de tous les noms. Narcisse, lui était mort de rire.

- C'était… C'était trop beau, parvint-il à hoqueter entre deux rires. « O…Oui », continua-t-il dans une très vexante imitation d'elle.

- Je me suis ridiculisée, gémit-elle.

- Mais non, tu étais très bien, assura Lacus. Moi à ta place, je me serais évanouie.

- Jamais vu Lily Furie aussi calme, s'exclama le garçon, toujours mort de rire.

Lily se détourna du mur et prit les mains de Hyaline avec désespoir.

- J'étais comment ? Un peu rouge ? Blême ? Cramoisie ?

- Je pencherais pour le rouge d'une tomate bien mure, dit joyeusement Narcisse.

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et se cacha la tête dans les mains. Chasser cette expérience de sa mémoire à jamais. Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a noté ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main. L'écriture était arrondie et rouge.

_Pour Lily Malfoy, la première à me demander un autographe. Je suis flatté mais qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire ? « Ne lavez plus votre main, elle vaut désormais une fortune ? » D'accord, j'admets, c'est pathétique. Redemandez-moi la prochaine fois, je vous promets de faire mieux. Sirius._

- Ce type est fêlé, conclut Narcisse.

- Mais non, je le trouve mignon cet autographe. Spécial mais mignon.

Lily regarda encore un peu sa main, fascinée avant de s'en détourner et de convaincre ses amis de la suivre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait une tonne de travaux à faire et son entraînement commençait déjà dans deux heures. Mais alors qu'ils entraient, ils virent que les premières de Gryffondors avaient déjà investi l'endroit. Lily décida de les ignorer et fit signe à ses deux amis de prendre des places tandis qu'elle cherchait des livres. Elle parcourait les rayons quand elle repéra ce qu'elle recherchait et tendit la main pour prendre le livre. Elle était trop petite. Prise d'envie de meurtre quant à sa taille ou encore la hauteur des étalages, elle sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à utiliser le Wingardium Leviosa quand quelqu'un derrière elle prit le livre et lui tendit. Elle se retourna :

Il était plus agé qu'elle (et franchement plus grand), elle aurait dit un cinquième année au moins, et il portait le blason des Gryffondors. Ne retenant pas une grimace, elle prit le livre sans un mot. Il lui dit :

- Mais de rien. J'aime aider les filles en détresse.

Elle sourit malgré elle et l'observa. Elle remarqua en premier ses cheveux noirs plus long que la moyenne dans lesquels se démarquait une mèche de cheveux roux vif et une autre blonde. Il avait un visage anguleux halé et des yeux gris étonnants. Il semblait émettre une sorte de lueur argentée, mais ça devait être un effet du soleil. Elle était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, c'était ce genre de personnes au physique particulier qui font se retourner les gens.

- Tu appelles ça une situation de détresse ? Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans ton aide !

- Je n'en doute pas, petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite, protesta-t-elle en se retenant à grande peine de lui donner un coup de pied.

Il plaça ses mains en visière et fixa les rayonnages au dessus d'elle en disant :

- Mais alors où es-tu ?

Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et le frappa dans le tibia. Il grogna avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes tous timbrés chez les rouges et or ma parole ?

- Et vous, les serpents ? Vous êtes tous aussi violents ?

- T'as pas eu mal.

- Je jure que si. T'es petite mais t'as de la force dans les jambes visiblement. Un peu comme les gno…

- Crois moi, tu ne veux _pas_ finir cette phrase, l'interrompit-elle soudain en lui pointant la baguette sous le nez.

Non mais, quel crétin celui-là. Il fixa la baguette un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Ok, tu as gagné, je me tais.

- Dis que les Serpentards sont meilleurs que les Gryffondors ou je t'ensorcelle.

Il haussa les sourcils surpris sans se départir de son sourire. Il avait plutôt tendance à s'élargir.

- Je préfère mon honneur à ma santé.

- Foutu Gryffondor, décréta-t-elle avant de baisser sa baguette. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir !

- Les Serpentards sont tous aussi peu reconnaissants ? Tu pourrais dire merci, la petite, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

- Je t'ai parlé, c'est amplement suffisant comme remerciement, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle rejoint Lacus et Narcisse et leur déclara de but en blanc que les Gryffondors n'étaient que des abrutis finis.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris Lily Furie ?

- Je t'emmerde Narcisse.

_Mon ange,_

_Ta grand-mère a manqué l'arrêt cardiaque en lisant les mots suivants : « _Je lui ai dis que je trouvais que tu ressemblais un peu à Sirius Black _». A l'avenir, évite tu veux ? Je doute qu'elle se soit un jour sentie plus vexée de sa vie. Quelle idée aussi d'écrire un truc pareil. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Sirius Black et Narcissa sont cousins germains et qu'ils se détestent cordialement. Ce qui fait de lui ton grand oncle au second degré. Evite également de lui en parler, je suis certain qu'il apprécie autant que ta grand-mère que vous ayez un lien de parenté. Enfin, il ne semble pas t'en vouloir comme Tonks. Les liens familiaux dans notre famille sont assez complexes, je pense que tu commences à t'en rendre compte. _

_J'ai vu la photo. Bravo. Je me demande pourquoi je m'efforce encore de te donner des ordres si tu t'empresses de me désobéir. Encore heureux que ta mère ne l'aie pas vu. _

_A ce propos, comment va Severus ? Si Sirius est à Poudlard, il doit avoir la haine. Ils se détestent également, je préfère te prévenir avant que tu ne lui parles de ce foutu autographe. _

_Bon…_

_Jusqu'à samedi, je t'en supplie, plus de bêtises. _

_Ton père._

_Ps : Ta mère et moi nous sommes définitivement réconciliés. _

.oO°Oo.

_Papa, _

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que toi et Mère êtes à nouveau aussi amoureux qu'avant. Par contre, je suis choquée. COMMENT A-T-ON PU ME CACHER QUE SIRIUS ÉTAIT MON ONCLE ? Je commence à en avoir marre de vos cachotteries, j'ai l'impression que mon arbre généalogique est un paquet surprise sauf que je n'ai pas le droit de l'ouvrir. Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher vos secrets indéfiniment, je veux savoir la vérité. Mon parrain et… Mon second père. Tu devras me le dire un jour, tu sais ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

_J'ai toujours l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose d'important. Si vous continuez à me laisser si ignorante, compte sur moi pour tout apprendre, avec ou sans votre aide. J'aimerais juste connaître ton passé et tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant moi. Encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le stade. Pourquoi tu détestes tant Harry Potter ? Pourquoi Sirius ne vous apprécie pas non plus ? Pourquoi Lupin nous aime bien, lui ?_

_J'aimerais des réponses, pour une fois…_

_Lily._

**_Samedi 15 Octobre._**

Entre les entraînements et les devoirs, Lily ne vit pas passer le reste de la semaine. Elle commençait presque à s'habituer à son train de vie d'enfer lorsque vendredi, à la fin de l'entraînement, elle réalisa que le match était pour le lendemain. Toute excitée, elle ne parvint que difficilement à trouver le sommeil et rêva la nuit entière de vifs avec une armada de dents tranchantes et de cognards frappeurs qui la poursuivaient sur son balai. A son réveil, elle se promit de faire culpabiliser son père pour son cauchemar récurrent. La matinée se déroula dans le calme et elle se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire le week-end quand on n'avait pas un projet illégal en tête. Cependant son après-midi fut perturbé par l'entrée fracassante de Severus dans son dortoir.

- Est-ce une de tes vengeances stupides, Lily ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en continuant de caresser Prongs comme si l'entrée de son oncle dans son dortoir était normal.

En réalité, elle s'attendait à la visite de son oncle. Son règne sur les elfes de Poudlard avait pris fin depuis deux semaines maintenant mais elle avait donné ses ordres pour qu'une certaine personne continue à bénéficier de son régime tous les week-ends.

- Quand je n'ai pas eu droit à mon déjeuner habituel le week-end passé, je n'ai rien dit, essayant de me montrer compréhensif mais là… Ma patience a atteint ses limites, boucle d'or. Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça, alors ça suffit. Je veux un déjeuner décent, par l'enfer ! Du café, du beurre, du chocolat !

- Oncle Sev, dit-elle d'un air compatif. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu t'es juste attiré la haine d'un élève rancunier pour bénéficier encore d'un tel traitement. Peut-être que des excuses à toute la communauté de Poudlard seraient une solution.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ne sois pas si impoli avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas balancé, moi !

Voilà, elle était énervée. Prongs poussa un cri qui se voulait apaisant. Elle sourit.

- Donc c'est encore pour cette histoire ? Draco ne t'a même pas punie, le lache. Et par l'enfer, c'est quoi ce phénix ?

- N'empêche, tu savais très bien que papa me gronderait ! Sinon, il s'appelle Prongs et c'est un cadeau. Il est mignon, non ?

Severus fit une grimace éloquente avant de soupirer, zappant l'histoire du phénix :

- D'accord, je m'excuse.

- Ça empeste la sincérité, répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus énervée en se tournant enfin vers lui

Il lui jeta un regard noir :

- Rêve pas trop, boucle d'or.

- Mmh.

- Tu es un démon, fit Severus avec un soupir. Mais bizarrement, je n'aime pas quand tu m'en veux.

- Parce que tu n'as pas à ton chocolat spécial week-end ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- J'admets, ça joue beaucoup, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'te fais plus confiance mais je te pardonne, dit-elle finalement avant d'ajouter sans transition. Maintenant qu'on est réconciliés, tu ne pourrais pas me faire une Potion Anti-Douleur ? J'ai mal partout dans les jambes.

- Et pour mes dîners ?

Elle fit la moue, hésitante mais finalement lui donna le mot de passe à donner à Dobby pour qu'il bénéficie lui aussi du retour à la normale. Sur ce, il prit congé et elle put retourner à ses activités passionnantes, à savoir pouponner Prongs. Lacus était à la bibliothèque et Narcisse l'avait accompagné pour dessiner dans le calme. Elle n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Pince l'énervait et à tous les coups, Potter et le reste seraient là. Lily n'était même pas tentée à l'idée de charrier Poil de Carotte. Elle préférait lui laisser la surprise quand elle débarquerait sur le terrain.

Le secret avait été jalousement gardé par les Serpentards sur ordre de Nirvana elle-même. Il y avait beaucoup de rivalités dans leur maison mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, étrangement tout le monde était d'accord pour servir au mieux leurs intérêts. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sur que les professeurs soient au courant. McGonagall n'avait sûrement pas envie de s'étaler sur les circonstances qui l'avaient fait changer d'avis devant ses collègues et Sev servait aussi les intérêts de Serpentard. La surprise serait donc totale. Elle avait hâte.

Alors qu'elle émettait ses pensées, Camélia et Catherine rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Lily les ignora royalement comme elle s'acharnait à le faire depuis le premier jour mais ces dernières n'en firent pas de même. Sûrement parce qu'elle était seule. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Camélia et Catherine semblaient craindre Lacus. Il faudrait qu'elle demande pourquoi à la jeune fille d'ailleurs.

- Toujours avec ton phénix, Malfoy ? demanda Camélia sur un ton trop sympathique pour ne pas être suspect.

Lily se tourna vers elle et la toisa froidement.

- Ça t'intéresse, Nott ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton amical qu'elle.

- Plutôt. C'est illégal, non ? Que dirait McGonagall ?

- Rien si personne ne lui en parle.

- C'est justement là qu'est l'ennui, dit Camélia gardant son ton sympa. Qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un lui en parlait ? Avec toute cette histoire de cuisine, McGo en profiterait pour te renvoyer. Ce serait dommage, hein Cat ?

Catherine hocha la tête avec une moue affectée totalement feinte. Lily soupira d'exaspération.

- Et bien, je ne saurais trop conseiller à une personne qui voudrait parler de la fermer si elle ne veut pas encourir certains risques…

- Et quels risques cette personne pourrait elle encourir ? demanda Camélia en haussant un sourcil.

- Arrêtons une minute les menaces à mots voilés, tu veux ? dit-elle froidement, laissant tomber les masques. Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, Nott, je te promets que tu le regretteras.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Malfoy.

- Tu connais Sirius Black ? Tu sais qu'il est à Poudlard en ce moment ?

- Et alors ? demanda Nott, suspicieuse.

Lily sourit avant de lâcher son information :

- Figure toi que c'est mon oncle. Qu'arriverait-il si je lui expliquais qu'une petite crétine dans ton genre me menace ?

- Sirius Black a été innocenté, affirma Camélia, l'air nettement moins sur d'elle.

- Oui mais tu sais, on est jamais sur de rien avec la justice de nos jours. Il suffit de regarder mon grand-père, n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un silence lourd pendant lequel les deux filles se toisèrent froidement avant que Camélia ne dise, l'air de rien :

- Bien. Garde ta sale bestiole, Malfoy.

Sur ce, elle et son mastodonte d'amie s'assirent sur le lit et la brune tira les rideaux avec rage. Lily eut un infime sourire adressé à Prongs qui lui répondit d'un cri. Il allait quand même falloir qu'elle obtienne une dérogation pour lui. Ses menaces n'auraient pas longtemps effet sur l'autre débile qui partageait son dortoir. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était temps qu'elle mette son équipement. Nirvana risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait bien insisté sur le fait que Lily devait attendre qu'elle vienne dans son dortoir. Elle tenait à garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à forcer Lily à arriver dans les vestiaires une heure avant le match. Elle ne pourrait même pas parler à sa famille avant. Dur d'être une arme secrète. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains, ayant revêtu tout son attirail, Narcisse, Lacus et Nirvana l'attendaient déjà.

- Ça te va définitivement mieux quand tu es sèche, nota Lacus en souriant.

- On est venus te souhaiter bonne chance avant que tu partes, expliqua Narcisse.

- Et il est temps d'y aller là, dit Nirvana en se dirigeant vers elle. Bon, ça risque d'être un peu froid…

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de questions que la jeune fille lui tapotait la tête de sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait écrasé un œuf sur la tête et regarda ses mains un moment. Transparente. Enfin pas vraiment, on voyait à travers mais flou. Le sortilège de Désillusion. Nirvana l'observa satisfaite avant de faire subir le même sort à son balai.

- Voilà, t'es fin prête pour sortir.

Narcisse et Lacus lui sourirent tandis qu'elle sortait, tirée par Nirvana. Dans les couloirs, les gens ne la voyaient pas ou se frottaient les yeux en l'observant avant de détourner la tête. Nirvana marchait droit devant, à grands pas et Lily s'efforçait de la suivre. Lorsqu'elles passèrent dans le Grand Hall, elle vit Poil de Carotte et décida de s'amuser un instant. Elle se mit derrière elle puis alors que Potter parlait avec ses amis, elle lui pinça violement le flan droit. Elle hurla et se retourna :

- Qui… ?

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Lily. Ou ne voyant pas Lily, c'était relatif. Cette dernière sourit sadiquement et lui fit un petit signe. Elle n'était pas sur qu'ils puissent la voir mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Nirvana la tira ensuite par le bras sans un mot d'explication aux Gryffondors.

- T'es irrécupérable, dit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elles traversaient le parc.

Lily ne lui répondit pas qu'elle était au courant. Nirvana la laissa dans les vestiaires des Serpentards et elle passa presque une heure à regarder les gens arriver dans le stade. Quelques élèves d'abord puis certains professeurs. Les vestiaires placés au pied du stade étaient près de l'entrée et elle pouvait observer tout le monde. Elle ne manqua pas de voir passer Lacus et Narcisse. Ensuite, alors que d'autres membres de sa propre équipe arrivaient, elle repéra ses parents. Son père et sa mère se tenaient la main à son grand plaisir et Narcissa et Severus les suivaient de près. Elle aurait voulu sortir pour aller les saluer mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter le vestiaire sous peine de mettre sa capitaine en colère. Elle n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Ensuite, elle vit enfin Remus Lupin accompagné d'un groupe de gens. Il parlait joyeusement avec Sirius et un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille que Lily reconnut tout de suite. C'était Harry Potter ! Et comme une confirmation, juste derrière eux se trouvaient Potter (Séléna) et une femme aux cheveux roux qui devait être sa mère. Juste à côté, il y avait Altaïr accompagné de ses parents aussi, semblait-il. Une femme brune assez jolie mais un peu trop maigre et un grand roux efflanqué. Alors toute la clique Potter et Weasley s'était déplacée ? Tant mieux, la honte de Potter ne serait que plus belle. Elle cessa d'observer les passants quand Nirvana fit son entrée. Elle avait l'air littéralement furieuse.

- JE LE DÉTESTE ! cria-t-elle à ses joueurs. SI VOUS ME FAITES PERDRE CONTRE CE CONNARD JE VOUS ENVERRAI EN ENFER A MAINS NUES, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?

Lily demanda à sa voisine de qui Nirvana parlait.

- Du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, Weasley. Ils se haïssent depuis la nuit des temps.

Lily se rappela que sa capitaine avait en effet mentionné son nom, un jour.

- Calme toi, Nirvana, on ne va pas perdre, assura Kyrian, le gardien.

- Y a intérêt ! dit-elle avec un peu plus de calme.

Enfin c'était relatif. Elle passa ensuite le reste du temps à revoir la tactique qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. C'était simple. Thibalt Killer et Christopher Corner, les batteurs, devaient toujours frapper les Poursuiveurs qui pourraient voler le Souaffle, tandis que Jamelia Sartre et Térence Montague, les deux autres poursuiveurs passaient le Souaffle à Lily. Elle était leur attaquante première parce qu'elle était la plus légère et donc, la plus rapide. Ça lui plaisait assez d'ailleurs. Nirvana avait mis au point un nombre incalculable de plans de vol et d'actions qu'ils avaient répétés durant toute la semaine au point qu'elles étaient pratiquement gravées dans leurs chairs. Ils finirent par terminer de se préparer. Lily sentit le stress monter considérablement lorsque Nirvana leur annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils traversèrent les couloirs rapidement et déboulèrent dans le stade, rempli à craquer. Lily jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux gradins, essayant de trouver ses parents. L'équipe Gryffondor arrivait en face, décidée. Paris Jordan était le commentateur :

- Et nous voyons entrer l'équipe de Serpentard composée de Nirvana Johansson, la jolie capitaine attrapeuse, Federer le gardien, Killer et Corner les batteurs, Sartre et Montague, les deux poursuiveurs que tout le monde connaît. Nous allons enfin connaître l'identité du troisième poursuiveur. Faut dire qu'ils ont bien gardé le secret, les serpents. MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ?! Bon sang, Pollux, tu avais raison ! Regardez bien, Lily Malfoy est la troisième poursuiveuse des Serpentards !

Il y eut un tollé d'exclamations dans les gradins. Lily essaya de ne pas céder à l'envie de lever le poing fièrement et se contenta de sourire joyeusement. Elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour voir la tête de Potter à cet instant.

- Et oui, c'est incroyable. Elle est la seconde à bénéficier de la dérogation qui permet à un première année de jouer au Quidditch après Harry Potter bien sur ! La question est : Comment diable a-t-elle fait ? Moi, je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question comme la plupart d'entre vous. Un régime, des Sombrals, ce genre de choses, hein… Quoi ? Oh, oui pardon professeur Tonks, je commente, voyez-vous ? C'est tout de même un évènement, avouez-le ! Bref… L'autre équipe prend place. Ils ont l'air confiant face à la nouvelle venue. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est qu'en première mais croyez-moi les gars, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la petite Malfoy !

Lily éclata de rire et se plaça sur le terrain. Nirvana, elle s'avança pour faire face au capitaine et la blonde reconnut le gars de la bibliothèque. Il lui fit un clin d'œil rapide avant de se tourner vers la capitaine avec un grand sourire.

- C'est donc elle ta nouvelle recrue ?

- Elle va t'en faire baver, Weasley.

- J'espère bien. Te battre commençait à devenir ennuyeux.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de lui serrer la main. Lily eut le sentiment qu'ils s'amusaient à se rompre les phalanges. L'arbitre finit par ouvrir la malle et les trois balles magiques s'envolèrent. Ensuite, il lança le Souaffle en sifflant le début du march. Lily se pencha en avant, ordonnant à son balai de filer sur la balle et l'intercepta. Elle fonça droit sur les buts, désireuse de prouver à tout le monde que son age n'avait aucun effet sur son talent. L'un des batteurs ennemi lui envoya un cognard, qu'elle évita en faisant un tonneau. Elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle arriva devant les buts ou Pollux Weasley l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle lui sourit et se rua sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait vouloir le percuter mais au dernier moment, elle plongea, remonta presque aussitôt et marqua. Une salve d'applaudissements et de hurlements retentit sur le côté gauche. Le côté Serpentard. Elle se dirigea vers eux, et leur offrit une petite danse de victoire en rigolant comme une folle.

- Mais c'est qu'elle fait son show ! remarqua Paris, mort de rire. Dieux, Pollux tu t'es fait avoir en beauté. Ceci dit, reprend toi ! Je sais qu'elle est toute frêle mais au Quidditch PAS DE PITIE ! Weasley passe le Souaffle à Bergamine. Elle est plutôt jolie Bergamine, non ?

Lily n'écouta pas plus longtemps le commentaire et fonça sur la brune dénommée Bergamine. Elle se colla à sa droite tandis que Jamelia Sartre l'imitait du côté gauche. Elles forcèrent Bergamine à dévier de sa trajectoire et se dirigèrent droit sur Corner qui les attendait de pied ferme. Elles s'écartèrent au moment où il envoyait un cognard sur la poursuiveuse adverse. Lily trouvait cette tactique un peu violente mais Nirvana l'adorait. Bergamine glissa de son balai et se rattrapa au manche d'une main, perdant le Souaffle. Montague le récupéra et fonça vers les buts. Lily le suivait en parallèle. Un autre poursuiveur avait décidé de la coller et elle essayait en vain de le déstabiliser. Montague voyant qu'elle était aux prises avec l'autre crétin passa à Corner. Enervée, la blonde monta en flèche pour le semer mais il la suivit, déterminé. Elle accéléra frôlant les spectateurs et alors qu'il était à toute puissance, freina soudain puis partit en piqué vers le Souaffle. Corner qui était assaillie par les batteurs, lui passa et sans plus de formalités, Lily marqua une nouvelle fois, Pollux étant occupé à éviter un cognard. A nouveau, elle eut l'envie de faire sa danse de la victoire mais se retint. Cinq autres buts suivirent, dont deux de son œuvre. Elle était vraiment trop douée.

Elle fit même une intervention spectaculaire lorsque Bergamine encore avait atteint les buts de son équipe avec le Souaffle et avait tiré. Kyrian Federer avait essayé de le bloquer mais le Souaffle était passé et Lily avait foncé et intercepté le tir. Fonçant ensuite à toute vitesse vers les buts, elle avait passé la balle à Corner qui avait inscrit un autre but. Les Serpentards lui vouaient désormais une dévotion sans limite et scandaient son nom de toute leur voix. Elle, elle jubilait. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de voir comment ça se passait du côté de ses parents, ou encore d'observer l'horreur de Potter. Elle devait marquer des buts. 70 à 30, ils menaient de loin.

Tant que Nirvana attrapait le vif, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils pouvaient même essayer de faire en sorte que la capture du vif soit sans importance. Elle s'acharna donc avec les deux autres poursuiveurs à créer un écart de 160 points mais les Gryffondors devaient avoir changé leur tactique car à chaque fois qu'elle se démarquait, il y avait au moins un Poursuiveur pour revenir la courser. Elle dut faire appel à tout son talent pour marquer le but suivant. Entre temps, Montague et Federer n'avait pas perdu leur temps non plus mais les adversaires étaient semble-il remonté à bloc. Après une autre demi-heure de jeu, le score était de 140 à 120. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler, elle remarqua que les deux attrapeurs fonçaient droit dans une direction inconnue. Elle les suivit du regard, comme les autres, priant pour que Nirvana attrape le vif et enfin, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match et Paris beugla dans son parlophone :

- BORDEL DE MERDE ! Johansson a attrapé le vif. Serpentard gagne le match de 290 à 120.

Lily explosa de joie et enlaça Jamelia en criant. Ils avaient gagné. Ensuite, elle laissa les autres et monta jusqu'aux gradins à la recherche de ses parents. Elle ne trouva que Potter qui la regardait avec un air mortifié sur le visage. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui dire quelques mots.

- Ben quoi, Potter ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort.

- Espèce de sale petite peste ! Tu n'es qu'une…

- Allons, allons, Séléna. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu vas dire, dit-elle d'un ton amical. Oh, tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée d'entrer dans l'équipe. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et atterrit un peu plus loin avec son équipe alors que déjà des Serpentards descendaient des gradins pour les féliciter. Elle croisa le regard du capitaine Wealey et lui fit un clin d'œil. Chacun son tour. Il sourit, bon perdant et s'en alla vers les vestiaires.

- Lily ! cria une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Elle lâcha son balai et fonça dans les bras de son père. Il la prit dans ses bras, la mettant à sa hauteur.

- Je te l'avais dit Papa ! Pas de vols planés avec moi !

- C'est plutôt les autres qui en ont fait, nota-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'amusa à passer sa main dans la chevelure trop bien coiffée de son père et l'observa ensuite de loin d'un œil critique.

- C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles quand tu descends d'un balai ? rigola-t-elle.

Il grimaça pour toute réponse. Sa mère les rejoint et passa à son tour la main dans les cheveux de son père en souriant.

- N'est-il pas sexy comme ça ?

- Merlin, Pansy, épargne nous ça, dit Narcissa d'un ton sec.

- Absolument d'accord, renchérit Severus.

- A vous deux, vous êtes le couple le plus sinistre que j'ai jamais vu, répliqua Lily.

Une petite envie de les taquiner. Ils se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de le prendre à la rigolade visiblement. Draco la posa au sol et compara sa taille à la sienne avant de déclarer d'un air tragique.

- Par l'enfer, mon amour ! Notre ange a grandi sans nous.

- Tout le monde m'appelle "petite" pourtant, constata la petite blonde avec une grimace méprisante.

- Ton père se fait des films, dit sa mère en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Donc je suis un gnome, c'est ça ? dit-elle vexée.

Sa famille entière éclata de rire et quelqu'un déclara :

- Vous êtes bien plus jolie qu'un gnome, Lily.

C'était Remus Lupin, bien évidemment. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Vous avez vu comment j'ai foutu la honte aux Gryffondors ?

- En effet, dit-il avec un sourire, c'était…

- Fabuleux ? proposa son père souriant lui aussi.

- Magnifique, dit sa mère.

- Incroyable, renchérit Severus.

- Eloquent, affirma Narcissa.

- Non, dit doucement Lupin, je voulais dire que c'était une très belle performance. Mais j'admets que c'était aussi fabuleux, magnifique, incroyable et éloquent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire entre adultes. Lily les rejoignit aussitôt. Puis elle vit qu'un homme les regardait avec curiosité à côté de Sirius Black. Harry Potter. Elle s'excusa un instant auprès des cinq adultes et se dirigea vers les deux hommes, décidée. Une fois arrivée face à eux, elle dévisagea un peu le père de Potter, s'attardant à peine sur sa cicatrice et lui sourit. Il lui répondit gentiment.

- Sirius et Séléna m'ont parlé de toi.

Lily grimaca.

- Il ne faut pas les écouter ! déclara-t-elle brusquement.

Dieux, surtout pas.

- Je me fais toujours ma propre impression avant d'écouter celle des autres, dit-il simplement. Tu joues très bien au Quidditch.

- Ça doit être de famille, déclara Lily modeste.

Pourquoi jouait-elle les modestes tout à coup ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait leur plaire à tous les deux. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, accusatrice :

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit que nous étions de la même famille !

Il la regarda surpris avant de sourire :

- Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Non, mon père adore faire des mystères sur mes origines.

Ça lui donnait parfois des envies de crime d'ailleurs. Comme cette histoire de parrain. Enfin…

- Ton père aime faire des mystères tout court, je pense, dit Harry (parce l'appeler Potter portait à confusion)

- Mmh, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup…

- Un peu comme toi et Séléna je suppose, dit Sirius.

- C'est génétique, donc ? demanda Lily en rigolant.

Harry et son parrain sourirent avant de regarder au loin derrière elle. Elle se retourna et comprit qu'ils regardaient les membres de sa famille. Eux-mêmes les fixaient tous les deux. Harry demanda à Sirius :

- On raccompagne Lily à ses parents ?

- Tu veux ? s'étonna Sirius.

- On va s'amuser.

Harry lui tendit donc la main et elle la prit sans réfléchir. Quand elle la serra dans la sienne, elle eut une sensation étrange mais l'homme ne sembla rien remarquer. Enfin, ils atteignirent ses parents. Narcissa et Severus fixaient tous les deux Sirius avec haine (et foi de Malfoy ce dernier leur rendait bien) tandis que sa mère, elle, toisait Harry du regard. Son père regardait la main de sa fille dans celle d'Harry avec un air étrange sur le visage. Lily détacha instinctivement sa main de la sienne avec le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et Draco la regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de se détourner vers Harry. Lupin se tenait entre eux, l'air contrit. Elle le rejoignit.

- J'ignorais que tu avais une fille, Malfoy, dit Harry soudain. Tu dois être assez fière d'elle.

- En effet, Potter, je suis un père fou d'admiration, dit son père.

Il avait un ton sec et son visage indéchiffrable était de retour. Lily comprenait maintenant pourquoi le sujet H.P. était tabou chez eux. Son père et lui se détestaient vraiment. Ça se sentait presque dans l'air.

- Lily, c'est joli comme prénom.

- Tu ne trouves pas ? déclara Draco avec un air sarcastique. J'ai toujours dit que si j'avais une fille, je l'appellerais Lily.

- Ferme-la, dit soudain Harry. Tu n'avais pas le droit…

Lily le regarda, choquée. Le professeur Lupin lui, fit un geste pour intervenir mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

- J'ai tous les droits, Potter. Et surveille ton langage devant ma fille.

- Juste, boucle d'or est déjà assez impolie comme ça, dit Severus soudain. Mais dis-moi, Black, tu donnes des autographes maintenant ?

- Servilus ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le son si mélodieux de ta voix. Etrangement, ça ne me manque pas.

- La tienne non plus, le clébard. T'as pas envie d'aller me chercher un bâton ?

- Déjà incapable de marcher sans une canne, Snape ? L'heure est grave.

Elle était complètement perdue. Son oncle sortit sa baguette mais Narcissa intervint.

- Laisse tomber, Sev. Ma nullité de cousin n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Cissy, la railla Sirius.

Elle lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de s'en aller en traînant son oncle derrière elle.

- Je trouve ça franchement dégueulasse de ta part, dit soudain Harry.

Son père lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta à répliquer mais sa mère intervint.

- Tu sais ce que je trouve dégueulasse moi, Potter ?

Mais son père la fit taire en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Lily jeta un regard de totale incompréhension à ses parents qui ne la regardèrent même pas. La brune qui était sûrement la mère d'Altaïr Weasley et que Lily avait repérée avant le match fit son apparition suivie de son rouquin de mari et attrapa Harry par le bras.

- Ça va, Ry ?

- Parfaitement bien, répondit-il froidement sans quitter Draco des yeux.

- Malfoy, dit la brune avec un signe de tête pour son père.

Il lui fit un signe de tête également, le visage toujours fermé :

- Granger.

- Weasley désormais, dit fièrement le grand roux, le père de Weasley.

- Oh, surprise, dit son père sarcastique.

Lily fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Tous ses gens se connaissaient et elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas. A moins qu'elle enquête. Elle sentit soudain un regard insistant et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard étonné de Granger. Enfin de Weasley. La femme écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Harry et puis son père pour retourner à elle. Le professeur Lupin sembla décider qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

- Vos querelles puériles sont pénibles, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous devriez vous occuper de vos enfants.

Sur ce, il passa son bras dans le dos de la petite blonde et la poussa vers ses parents. Avec un dernier regard pour l'étrange groupe de l'autre côté, elle prit la main de son père et la tira pour attirer son attention.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous détestiez à ce point.

Elle était vraiment étonnée. Bien sur, il avait toujours dit qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ça puisse être si… Violent. Enfin, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ses parents. Et réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle allait en apprendre plus.

_Mon ange, _

_Je comprends que tu en ais assez que je ne t'expliques pas tout. Un jour, je te dirais le nom de ton second père, je te le promets. En attendant, je ne pense pas être prêt et je ne pense pas que tu le sois non plus. Quant à ton parrain, je te l'ai dit, ça dépend de lui. _

_Si je déteste Potter, c'est parce qu'il y a très longtemps, il m'a trahi de la pire des façons. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Si Sirius nous déteste c'est simplement parce qu'au début de la première guerre, ta grand-mère a épousé Lucius. Sirius a toujours considéré ça comme une trahison personnelle de la part de ta grand-mère. Et si Lupin nous aime bien, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est clairvoyant. _

_Ne m'en veux pas, mon ange. Mon silence ne sera pas éternel. Je t'aime._

* * *

**_Après relecture, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Particulièrement la fin mais bon... _**

**_Dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez droit à un grand retour en arrière de onze ans. Une idée sur ce que j'y raconte?_**

**_Vous aime!_**


	7. Portion d'Etre Humain

_**Une Fille, Deux Pères**_

**Disclaimer: **Une fois encore, et toujours pas la dernière, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les OC décrit un peu plus bas. Et la pseudo intrigue que j'essaie de conserver.

**Avertissement: **CE CHAPITRE EVOQUE DEFINITIVEMENT LE FAMEUX **M-PREG** MENTIONNE DEPUIS UN PETIT SIECLE. Venez pas vous plaindre, je vous ai prevenus en gros caractères...

**Note de l'autrice: **Bonjour le monde! Alors, je vous le dis direct, je ne suis pas très motivée par l'écriture ces derniers temps mais bon, je fais des efforts pour mes cheres lectrices adorées. Je vous aime, vous savez ? Sinon, j'en suis toujours à l'écriture du chapitre 12 et je vais sans doute devoir réecrire le chapitre 10 mais ca va, je vais boire du Red Bull (désolé, pour la pub involontaire) et regler ça en une petite nuit. Il s'agit juste de la trouver . Z'avez remarqué? On se tape un été pourri et il se met à soleiller quand les vacances sont finies. J'ai toujours su que le dieu du soleil était le fils spirituel du marquis de Sade.

**Petite note sur l'histoire **: On me demande souvent combien de chapitres comptera cette histoire. Je susi incapable de donner le chiffre exact mais je dirai qu'à se rythme, il y en a pour au moins plus d'une trentaine. Plus précisement, il est pratiquement sur et certain que cette histoire s'achèvera à la fin de la première année de Lily. Et vu l'allure à laquelle on avance dans le temps... Hum, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche moi.

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_ Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_ David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley: _Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
_Ailleurs:  
Markus Snape: _Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est _toujours_ un point d'interrogation.

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

_Papa, _

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que toi et Mère êtes à nouveau aussi amoureux qu'avant. Par contre, je suis choquée. COMMENT A-T-ON PU ME CACHER QUE SIRIUS ÉTAIT MON ONCLE ? Je commence à en avoir marre de vos cachotteries, j'ai l'impression que mon arbre généalogique est un paquet surprise sauf que je n'ai pas le droit de l'ouvrir. Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher vos secrets indéfiniment, je veux savoir la vérité. Mon parrain et… Mon second père. Tu devras me le dire un jour, tu sais ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

_J'ai toujours l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose d'important. Si vous continuez à me laisser si ignorante, compte sur moi pour tout apprendre, avec ou sans votre aide. J'aimerais juste connaître ton passé et tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant moi. Encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le stade. Pourquoi tu détestes tant Harry Potter ? Pourquoi Sirius ne vous apprécie pas non plus ? Pourquoi Lupin nous aime bien, lui ?_

_J'aimerais des réponses, pour une fois…_

_Lily_.

**_Dimanche 16 Octobre._**

Draco soupira en relisant la lettre de sa fille. Il savait bien qu'elle finirait par poser des questions. Il avait simplement espéré avoir encore un an ou deux devant lui avant de devoir lui dire la vérité. A ce rythme là, il serait forcé de tout avouer avant la fin de l'année. Elle ne lui semblait plus si loin que ça la fin de l'année, tout à coup.

Et il n'était même pas sur qu'elle attende jusque là. Connaissant Lily (et il se plaisait à croire qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne. Ce qui était sans doute vrai), elle ne tarderait pas à chercher les réponses d'elle-même. Sa curiosité et sa détermination étaient sans fin. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de qui tenir. Potter était un homme foutrement curieux. Si jamais il passait devant une porte portant un écriteau : « Ne pas entrez, dangereux », il y avait toutes les chances pour que ce crétin fonce droit dedans. Et elle était exactement comme lui.

Lily ne tarderait pas à échafauder un plan alambiqué pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. Echafauder des plans, au moins, ça, elle le tenait de lui.

A une époque, constater les points communs que Lily avait avec Potter l'ennuyait franchement mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il avait été forcé d'admettre que les traits de personnalité qu'elle tenait du Balafré s'accordait particulièrement bien avec ceux qu'elle tenait de lui. C'en était presque effrayant.

Par exemple, un jour, quand elle avait sept ans, toute la famille était partie en sortie exceptionnelle au cinéma moldu pour aller voir Bambi. Quand la mère de Bambi était morte, Lily avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à l'étonnement de tout le monde. C'était devenu pire encore quand Draco, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle était si bouleversée, lui avait dit qu'il fallait bien que les mamans de Bambis meurent pour que les humains mangent et vivent.

Ils n'avaient jamais réitéré l'expérience, s'accordant pour une fois avec sa mère sur le fait que les dessins animés moldus manquaient cruellement de pédagogie. De retour à la maison, Lily avait déclaré qu'elle ne mangerait plus jamais de gibier. Et quand Pansy lui avait demandé si elle était sur d'y arriver, Lily avait répondu en haussant les épaules, qu'ils n'en mangeaient jamais et que donc, elle n'aurait pas à faire trop d'effort.

C'était bien sa fille, ça. Si l'occasion se présentait, elle trouverait le moyen de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans trop s'esquinter à la tache.

Au fond, peu importe qu'elle mange comme une sauvage, qu'elle pleure devant les films tristes et qu'elle ait cette manie de s'occuper de l'opprimé comme son débile de père, il l'aimait au-delà du concevable. Draco était convaincu que sa vie aurait été nettement plus terne si elle n'avait pas débarqué un beau jour sans prévenir. Mais il n'avait pas toujours pensé comme cela. Au début, c'était même plutôt le contraire…

**Un petit bond dans le passé…**

**_Dans le courant du mois de Septembre 2001._**

Draco s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau du médicomage en se maudissant d'avoir pris rendez-vous ce jour-ci exactement. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon jour pour un check-up médical. Encore moins pour apprendre qu'il était condamné à mourir lentement, dévoré par une maladie génétique qui ne touchait que deux familles dans toute l'Angleterre. Dont la sienne, bien évidemment. Cette maladie, c'était la Dragonelle. Son grand-père en était mort. Et même si à l'époque, Draco n'avait que cinq ans, il se rappelait très bien de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'Abraxas Malfoy avait souffert. Atrocement et longtemps. La deuxième, c'était que la maladie avait commencé sous forme de maux de ventre inexpliqués. Il n'était pas hypocondriaque mais il y avait de quoi paniquer quand la douleur vous nouait les tripes sans interruption depuis deux jours et surtout sans la moindre raison.

De plus, il avait pris ce rendez-vous il y a deux jours quand il était encore sous le coup d'un grand choc émotionnel, d'une putain de rupture et de nuits blanches quasi systématiques.

Tout ça, grâce à ce fils de pute de bâtard de Potter.

Il avait passé ses nuits à lire de vieux bouquins dans son appartement pourri au fin fond d'une banlieue mal famée de Londres, incapable de trouver le sommeil, maudissant sa vie et tout ceux qui en faisaient partie. Il avait tout essayé pour fermer l'œil plus d'une heure : Plantes médicinales, décoctions et autres conneries vaudoues dans le genre que lui avait filé l'apothicaire. Ça n'avait pas marché du tout. Se sentant arnaqué, il était retourné chez le type et l'avais menacé de foutre le feu à sa boutique miteuse s'il ne lui trouvait pas un bidule efficace pour dormir.

Le gars lui avait filé un truc moldu, une boite remplie de petites pilules rondes et plates au goût immonde mais à l'effet dévastateur. La première fois, il en avait pris trois d'un coup, fatalement sceptique. Il avait dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il était un peu devenu accro à ces petites pilules qui font magiquement dormir à force. C'était à peu près depuis ce temps là qu'il était constamment fatigué, irritable, agressif et surtout nauséeux et malade. Il avait cru que c'était un effet secondaire de ces foutus pilules moldues mais lorsqu'il en avait parlé au médicomage, ce dernier lui avait assuré que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Trois heures d'examens variés et inutiles plus tard, il attendait le verdict, franchement exaspéré.

Au bout d'un long silence durant lequel Draco essaya d'assassiner son médicomage lent et incompétent d'un regard, ce dernier lui tendit une photographie très mauvaise en noir et blanc. Draco, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une échographie de sa vie, la regarda une bonne minute avant de la reposer et de demander avec toute la patience qu'il lui restait :

- D'accord, ça bouge mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Au moins, ce n'était pas la Dragonelle. Bon, il n'avait donc pas développé cette maladie super rare incurable. Cependant, il avait un truc vivant dans le corps. Il hésitait encore à se décider si c'était mieux ou pire.

Il imaginait déjà la réponse de la médicomage : « Vous êtes parasité par un Ronflak cornu ». Luna lui avait raconté que les Ronflaks pondaient leurs œufs sous la peau d'un être vivant pendant son sommeil. Comme les moustiques. Et après, les œufs éclosaient en déchirant la chair de l'être qui, la plupart du temps, ne s'en sortait pas vivant. C'était peut-être ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Mourir à la suite de l'éclosion d'un Ronflak cornu nourrisson.

La fin stupide d'une vie stupide.

Il devait peut-être juste arrêter de fréquenter autant Luna aussi…

- C'est un foetus, répondit le sorcier, presque impassible.

Presque, c'était le mot. Il avait un drôle de sourire au coin des lèvres. Draco haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Ah ? Un foetus. Voilà qui explique tout, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- M. Malfoy, ce que j'essaie de vous dire n'est pas facile... Cela doit arriver une fois tous les siècles au maximum aussi, excusez moi si je ne suis pas très clair. En réalité, vous êtes… Enceint.

Draco nota d'abord que le visage de son médecin, d'abord impassible, commençait à montrer un certain enthousiasme. Puis, les mots atteignirent son cerveau.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-il, hésitant entre éclater de rire et péter un plomb.

Le médicomage abordait maintenant un sourire carrément joyeux :

- Vous attendez un enfant, M. Malfoy, fit-il comme si c'était une fantastique nouvelle.

Une chose était sure : Il allait changer de médecin.

- Dégagez cet air extatique de votre visage et expliquez-moi ce qui vous fait croire que moi, un homme, je puisse attendre un gosse, dit-il avec agressivité.

Le sourire du type se réduit légèrement mais le regard compréhensif et compatissant n'arrangea en rien l'envie qu'avait le blond de le frapper.

- Et bien, vos nausées matinales, vos maux de ventre, vos analyses sanguines et l'échographie ne laissent aucun doute. Cependant, il est possible que nous fassions erreur. Je me dois donc de vous poser une question assez indiscrète. Avez-vous eu ces deux derniers mois, des rapports sexuels avec un sorcier ?

- En effet, c'est carrément indiscret comme question, répliqua immédiatement Draco ignorant la petite voix qui lui hurlait dans la tête : "C'est Harry ! C'est Harry !"

Il devait se casser de ce bureau. Tout de suite. Il jeta un regard vers la porte.

- Je suis sous le secret médical, tout ce que vous direz ici ne sortira pas d'ici, insista le médecin. Les grossesses masculines ne sont possibles qu'après une relation non protégée entre deux hommes et requiert une pléiade de soins adaptés et une surveillance médicale journalière. Or, nous ne pouvons pas vous hospitaliser avant d'être sur à cent pourcents que vous êtes bien enceint, M. Malfoy.

- M'hospitaliser ? Arrêtez vos conneries deux minutes, je ne peux PAS être enceint !

Non, ça c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Et ridicule, vraiment complètement ridicule. Il se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir. L'homme fut plus rapide.

- Attendez, M. Malfoy. A voir votre réaction, je crois avoir la réponse à ma question. Si vous ne me croyez pas, faites d'autres tests médicaux dans une autre clinique. Je vous conseille l'hôpital Ste Rowena à Oxford, il est très réputé. Et quand ils vous diront la même chose que moi, j'espère que vous reviendrez me voir. C'est un évènement exceptionnel. Je serais sincèrement ravi de travailler sur votre cas.

L'air motivé du médicomage lui rappela étrangement la tête que faisait le professeur Chourave chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de travailler sur une plante exotique, rare et dangereuse. Il grimaça.

- Je ne suis PAS un cas et je ne suis PAS enceint. Allez vous faire foutre.

Draco quitta l'hôpital, furieux.

Les services de santé étaient vraiment devenus pitoyables depuis la guerre. Comme si un homme pouvait attendre un enfant sans même le savoir ! Même dans le monde de la magie, c'était un peu trop bizarre pour qu'il y croie un instant. Etre parasité par des œufs de Ronflaks était encore plus plausible qu'être enceint d'un enculé comme Harry. Franchement !

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Draco s'efforça d'ignorer ses maux de ventre, son incapacité à respirer l'odeur de la viande saignante sans vomir et le diagnostic tout à fait ridicule de l'autre illuminé. Sans succès. Bien plus perturbé par le discours euphorique du médicomage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se risqua à faire quelques recherches sur les cas de grossesse masculine. Il ne trouva rien en Angleterre. Il en soupira de soulagement. C'était bel et bien de la connerie. Pour être tout à fait certain cependant, il élargit la recherche au monde entier et là, son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine quand il vit plusieurs cas recensés en Asie et en Europe. Sept cas pour être exact. Sept putains de cas ces milles dernières années !

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être le huitième !

Oui, le sort s'acharnait sur lui depuis des années mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir la poisse à ce point-_là_. Impossible. C'était complètement con de ne serait-ce que d'envisager qu'il y ait une possibilité que peut-être, il soit enceint. Ridicule.

Le lendemain, il achetait une demi-douzaine de livres sur le sujet dans l'espoir féroce de trouver dedans des preuves qu'effectivement, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et comme un putain de complot, chacun de ses foutus bouquins semblait confirmer cette connerie de théorie ! En désespoir de cause, Draco se rendit à l'hopital d'Oxford.

Puis l'hopital de Glasgow.

Puis l'hopital de Dublin.

Partout, la même expression excitée, la même théorie, la même question indiscrète et trois autres putains d'échographie.

Et doucement, très doucement, Draco se mit à les croire tout en niant fermement cette possibilité.

Et un jour, alors qu'il sortait de l'hopital de Paris avec une cinquième photo de son soi-disant « bébé » dans la main, il comprit qu'il y avait vraiment très peu de chances de se tromper quatre fois de diagnostic. Les gens qui rentraient dans l'hopital le bousculèrent alors qu'il restait planté là au milieu de l'entrée, n'arrivant pas à croire que sa bonne étoile l'avait totalement, magistralement, irrémédiablement lâché sur ce coup-là.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et s'adossa contre le mur. Avec des gestes fébriles, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma avec l'empressement de quelqu'un qui a définitivement besoin d'un remontant nicotiné.

Il était enceint. Enceint, bordel de merde ! Enceint !

Enceint…

- Putain ! s'exclama-t-il soudain à voix haute, faisant sursauter une petite femme grassouillette qui ressemblait beaucoup à Molly Weasley. Draco la dévisagea, pris d'un sursaut de panique mais ce n'était pas elle et il retourna à ses problèmes.

_« Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme ces deux derniers mois, M. Malfoy ? »_

Si peu. Draco essaya pour la première fois de se rappeler concrètement du nombre de fois qu'il avait vu Potter ces deux derniers mois. C'était incalculable. Peut-être une dizaine de fois. Peut-être plus...

Putain… Il était enceint d'Harry! Et pas de doute possible sur le père. Ce crétin était le seul homme qu'il avait laissé l'approcher. Il attendait un gosse d'Harry ?!

Mais bordel, à quoi jouait la vie avec lui ?!

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda la vieille dame qui ressemblait à Molly Weasley.

- Je vais être père, répondit Draco, incapable de croire ses propres mots.

- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'extasia la ménagère.

Il lui jeta un regard vide avant de répondre, lentement :

- Non, c'est un cauchemar.

Un putain de cauchemar qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, bon sang ?

- Ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai appris que j'attendais Suzanne...

Draco laissa la bonne femme continuer à délirer en tirant sur sa cigarette comme un fou, silencieux. En état de choc, surement. Il n'était pas sur d'être capable de faire autre chose que fumer cette cigarette. Sa vie allait s'achever avec ce baton de tabac et il resterait contre le mur de cet hopital, pas foutu de faire un pas. Quelqu'un écraserait le mégot grésillant de sa semelle comme on venait d'écraser et de détruire sa vie avec cinq échographies.

Enceint…

- …Du tout prévu, continuait la femme dans son français régional. J'étais perdue.

Draco se tourna vers elle, soudainement intéressé par sa vie :

- Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

La femme eut un sourire nostalgique qu'il ne comprit pas :

- Je l'ai gardé.

Hors de question.

- Vous savez, de mon temps, je n'avais pas le choix. Oh, je ne regrette pas, hein ! Je suis une…

Il n'écouta pas la suite et porta son regard sur l'horizon. Horizon limité par les grands bâtiments purement dans le style parisien. Il aimait Paris. Sur que désormais, il apprécierait nettement moins de venir ici.

- Montrez-moi, fit la femme en regardant l'écho qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

Draco jeta la cigarette à ses pieds et se redressa lentement, peu sur de ses pas.

- Non, fit-il sans prendre la peine d'être poli. Ça ne ressemble à rien.

_C'est juste un paquet de cellules déterminé à me pourrir la vie_, pensa-t-il amèrement en s'éloignant de l'hopital sans un regard en arrière.

**_Octobre 2001._**

Il finit par retourner à Ste Mangouste peu de jours après son passage à Paris. Depuis qu'il était revenu de France, il se sentait comme détaché de tout, amorphe et vide. Il s'efforçait de s'occuper l'esprit pour arrêter de penser à ce truc dans son ventre et à tout ce que sa présence signifiait. Inutile de dire que ça ne marchait pas du tout.

Il avait vaguement envisagé de se laisser mourir dans son appartement avec l'espoir que peut-être, le truc mourrait avant lui mais il était incapable de faire une telle chose. Inutile également de penser à un avortement. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour cette portion d'être humain et pourtant, l'idée de le « tuer » ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Après tout, Portion d'Etre Humain n'avait rien demandé à personne. Tout était la faute de Potter, ce débile congénital, cet enflure qu'il l'avait bien baisé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en faisait tout une histoire, mais il se sentait le devoir de mener Portion d'Etre Humain à la vie. Ce qu'il en ferait après, ça…

Il retourna donc à l'hopital de Londres et changea de médecin. Evidemment, le nouveau médicomage fut aussi excité que tous les autres mais peu importe. Il se foutait de tout désormais. Deux choses importaient vraiment :

Portion d'Etre Humain devait naître. Et personne ne devait le savoir.

On lui conseilla l'hospitalisation. Mais en raison de la chose importante numéro deux, il refusa catégoriquement. D'après les tests, il était enceint de presque trois mois et devrait donc passer plus de six mois à l'hôpital. Et il préférait l'éviter. Après tout, il y avait toujours le risque que quelqu'un l'apprenne ou qu'encore, il croise Ginny au détour d'un couloir avec sa putain de bague au doigt et son bonheur indécent. Elle lui demanderait ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi on ne le voyait plus, et aussi, pourquoi il avait un ventre aussi énorme.

Tout mais pas ça.

Il sortit donc contre l'avis médical et s'enferma chez lui jusqu'à la mi-octobre. L'appartement de Draco était dans un coin perdu mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde pour lui rendre visite. Cependant, il avait gentiment demandé à la plupart de ses amis de l'oublier quelques temps, si pas pour toujours et à son grand désespoir, pratiquement tout le monde l'avait écouté. Seuls Luna et Remus venaient encore le voir, bravant sa mauvaise humeur. Il ne leur avait rien dit, il n'avait rien dit à personne, en fait. Et il continuerait de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il le puisse. Soit, jusqu'à ce que la présence de Portion d'Etre Humain en lui ne soit plus dissimulable par des robes larges. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Trois mois peut-être quatre et encore, s'ils ne remarquaient rien avant. Il allait bientôt voir son ventre enfler. Idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce truc qui était à la fois à lui et à Potter allait se mettre à grandir.

Après mure réflexion, il avait pris une décision. Il allait mettre au monde Portion d'Etre Humain et le faire adopter. Par des gens qui le voudraient plus que lui, parce qu'en vérité, Draco ne voulait vraiment pas en entendre parler.

Le tout était de faire ça dans la discrétion. Personne ne devait le savoir et surtout pas, non _surtout pas_, Potter. Après tout, ça ferait désordre si le futur mari de Ginny Weasley, sauveur du monde sorcier et grand héros du siècle, devait s'occuper de son pauvre amant qu'il avait mis en cloques.

Cloîtré chez, lui, il commença à envisager de prendre la fuite à l'étranger. Peut-être en France. Peut-être plus loin. Il ne se sentait pas du tout le courage d'accoucher (Dieux, ne pas penser à l'accouchement !) en Angleterre. Il y aurait fatalement des fuites. Après tout, il était assez connu dans ce pays (même si c'était d'une mauvaise notoriété principalement) et il ne pourrait simplement pas garder tout ça secret très longtemps.

Ayant une maison de vacances dans le sud de la France, il était de plus en plus tenté d'y aller. Mais plusieurs choses l'empêchaient de se rendre jusque là. Premièrement, il serait complètement seul. Or, même s'il passait actuellement le plus clair de son temps seul, il ne le sentait pas de se ramener en France avec sa santé délicate et aucun numéro à appeler. Deuxièmement, il était complètement fauché. Tout ce qui restait de son héritage était parti en fumée il y a bien longtemps, et il survivait plus ou moins décemment grâce aux traites que lui envoyaient sa mère.

Mère, qui en plus d'être devenue une « veuve » totalement insupportable, avait mis comme condition à cet argent gratuit qu'il reste à proximité du manoir. Donc, s'il partait, ce serait fauché comme les blés. Et enfin, c'était totalement pitoyable et il en avait pleinement conscience, mais il gardait un mince espoir que peut-être Harry n'épouse pas sa pétasse rousse et qu'il revienne le supplier à genoux de le reprendre.

Ouais… Pathétique.

Ce fut une dernière visite de Remus qui lui fit prendre sa décision.

Il venait bien moins souvent que Luna et encore moins ces derniers temps. Draco, qui arrivait encore à faire comme s'il était juste un peu déprimé, remarquait à chaque visite que le loup était épuisé. Peut-être même un peu plus à chaque fois. Un peu inquiet, il s'était simplement dit que c'était à cause de la lune. Même si les dates ne concordaient pas. D'accord, en réalité, il s'en foutait. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec lui-même après tout.

Ce jour-là, donc, Remus ne faisait pas exception et semblait littéralement vanné. Draco lui proposa un verre que le lycanthrope accepta rapidement. En l'amenant, Draco ressentit une douleur au ventre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il commençait à s'habituer.

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était des coups de pied et que même inconscient, ce bébé ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était impossible. Les foetus de trois mois ne donnaient pas de coup de pied vu que, théoriquement, ils n'avaient pas encore de pied. Il s'était donc un peu inquiété, plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant et son médicomage lui avait assuré que c'était les effets habituels d'une grossesse masculine et qu'il risquait bien d'avoir mal durant toute la durée de sa grossesse. Vraiment génial.

A part ça, le type n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ce qui lui arrivait était vraiment exceptionnel et merveilleux.

Oui, il était le cas numéro Huit après tout.

Logique qu'un type qui avait dédié la moitié de sa vie à la médecine soit un peu surexcité à l'idée de traiter un cas aussi exceptionnel. Draco ne partageait pas son enthousiasme bien évidemment. Au fait, il avait souvent envie de lui enfoncer un scalpel dans l'œil. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Remus le remercia en prenant son verre et le vida d'un trait. Draco, découragé à la simple idée de lever sa baguette pour le remplir à nouveau, lui dit d'une voix traînante :

- Remus, je n'ai pas très envie de te ramasser. Si tu pouvais diminuer l'allure sur le whisky, ça me ferait plaisir.

Remus lui sourit et remplit son verre, l'ignorant joyeusement. Draco, qui commençait à bien connaître le lycanthrope à force, fut encore une fois alerté par ce comportement anormal de la part de son ami.

- Bon, d'accord, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les lamentations de qui que ce soit. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi lui, qui ne pouvait même pas parler de son immense problème de huitième cas, devrait-il écouter les problèmes futiles des autres, hein ? C'était particulièrement injuste.

- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ma vie, Draco. Juste vider un peu ta réserve d'alcool.

- Toi qui dis quelque chose comme ça, c'est assez inquiétant pour que je t'écoute deux minutes, répliqua le blond. Allez, pose ton verre et déballe moi ta vie.

Et Draco se prépara mentalement à prendre un air affecté quand Remus lui parlerait de sa cousine Tonks et de leur situation plus que regrettable dont sincèrement, il n'avait rien à foutre actuellement. Un autre jour, à une autre époque et dans une autre condition, il aurait été un peu plus compatif mais aujourd'hui, avec un môme non désiré qui le parasitait depuis plus de trois mois, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit miraculeusement à l'écoute d'autrui. Au fait, il se demandait encore pourquoi il laissait entrer Luna et Remus.

Luna était la femme la plus heureuse de toute la création. Mariée à Longbottom et enceinte jusqu'au cou, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et d'être joyeuse. Ce qui déprimait considérablement Draco. Au point qu'il se disait parfois qu'il aurait du être une fille. S'il avait été une fille, il n'aurait pas été un huitième cas, il aurait pu épouser Harry à la place de Ginny et vivre une joyeuse vie bien géniale. Mais non, il était un homme et se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit une fille, c'était une belle preuve de son état mental mourrant. Il avait hâte d'accoucher et de faire une croix sur tout ce qui touchait à Potter de près ou de loin.

Quant à Remus, c'était certainement l'homme le plus triste du monde. Il repoussait Tonks à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait le courage de tenter quelque chose et vivait comme un ermite dans le manoir de ses parents depuis que son père était décédé, peu avant la fin de la guerre.

Ouais, Remus était l'homme le plus triste du monde après Draco et Luna la plus heureuse après Ginny. Pourquoi il les laissait entrer chez lui, hein ?

- J'ai découvert il y a deux semaines que j'avais une fille de trois ans.

Etrangement, cette déclaration tira Draco de ses pensées profondes. Il oublia l'air compatissant et se redressa dans son fauteuil, complètement ahuri.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une fille.

- T'as une fille ?

- J'ai une fille, répéta simplement Remus. Et je vais boire comme un trou chez toi en la laissant seule avec l'elfe. Je crois que je suis aussi un mauvais père.

- Une chose à la fois, s'il te plait, fit Draco en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Bon…

Prenons les choses une par une. Il fit disparaître l'alcool de la table et alluma la lumière. Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis près d'un mois vu que ces temps-ci, il préférait nettement s'éclairer à la lumière du feu dans la cheminée. L'obscurité et un cocktail non alcoolisé (faute à son joyeux statut d'homme enceint) aidait à l'oubli.

- Tu as une fille. De Tonks ?

Non, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs Remus fit non de la tête.

- Non, de Johane.

- Qui ?

- Johane, soupira le loup, semblant prêt à se pendre. C'est une elfe. Je l'ai vu trois fois dans ma vie, à chaque fois sous forme de loup-garou inoffensif. Je t'épargne les détails mais apparemment, je l'ai mise enceinte un soir. Je ne l'ai pas revue en trois ans jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Elle est arrivée chez moi, elle m'a montré cette gosse et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Nirvana et que j'étais son père.

- Tu as couché avec un elfe de maison ? fit Draco dégouté.

Regard noir de Remus :

- Une véritable elfe. Elfe des forets. Cheveux argentés, oreilles pointues, grande, rapide et totalement névrosée.

- Ah. Ce genre d'elfe…

Draco était bien forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de problèmes futiles auquels il s'attendait.

- Et après, elle m'a dit que Nirvana n'était plus en sécurité avec elle et que je devais la prendre chez moi pour une durée indéterminée. Elle me l'a mis dans les bras et elle est partie.

- C'est pas très… C'est plutôt… Enfin, c'est totalement…

- Oui, c'était très surprenant, fit Remus avec un air suicidaire.

Draco eut envie de sourire. C'était bien Remus, ça. Alors qu'on lui apprenait qu'il devait soudain s'occuper d'une petite fille dont il était le père et il en disait que c'était surprenant.

- Elle n'est même pas restée plus de cinq minutes. Elle a disparu, Merlin sait où, et je me retrouve avec Nirvana chez moi. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, à vrai dire.

- Même pas à Sirius ?

D'après ce qu'il savait, Remus n'avait aucun secret pour Sirius. Il était surpris.

- Surtout pas à Sirius, répondit simplement Remus avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait certainement dans quelques années. Quelques années ! Tu te rends compte ? Et je vais en faire quoi moi de cette gosse pendant _quelques années_ ?

Un ange passa et Draco nota avec ironie combien leurs situations respectives étaient semblables. Il finit par lui demander :

- Elle est comment ?

Un enfant moitié elfe, quart humain et quart loup-garou ne devait pas avoir un physique habituel. Remus sembla surpris de la question. Oui, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire mais à vrai dire, Draco ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Elle a des cheveux argentés, des yeux dorés et elle est très pale. Elle ne parle pas anglais. Si je n'avais pas pris des cours d'elfique à Poudlard, je ne comprendrais même pas ce qu'elle me dit. Elle ne fait que me demander tout le temps où est sa mère. Si je le savais, elle ne serait pas là !

- Elle a l'air mignonne…

- Elle est mignonne, affirma Remus avec un infime sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda finalement Draco en se disant qu'une clope n'aurait pas été de refus en ce moment.

Il ne fumait pas régulièrement et plus du tout depuis cette cigarette perturbée à Paris.

- J'imagine… Que je vais quitter l'Angleterre et l'éduquer tant bien que mal, finit par répondre Remus.

Draco haussa les sourcils et demanda un peu rapidement :

- Partir où ?

Voilà comment il avait été décidé que Draco, sa Portion d'Etre Humain, Remus et Nirvana partiraient en France dans les trois jours. Remus était pressé par le temps et ne tenait surtout pas à ce que Tonks soit mis au courant de l'existence de sa fille. Le blond n'avait pas osé poser trop de questions mais apparemment, la conception de Nirvana avait été faite alors que Remus sortait pour une énième fois avec Tonks. Il pouvait comprendre l'envie du lycanthrope à garder l'existence de Nirvana secrète. Après tout, Remus avait beau la rejeter tout le temps, Tonks était la femme de sa vie.

Draco passa le plus clair de ce temps-là à dire au revoir aux amis qu'il avait refoulé ces dernières semaines et il rendit une dernière visite à Luna et Neville qui flottaient tous les deux à deux mètres du sol à l'approche de la naissance de leur enfant. Le blond alla même voir sa mère pour lui dire qu'il partait. Comme à son habitude, ça ne sembla pas beaucoup la perturber et il renonça à lui avouer qu'elle allait être grand-mère. De toute façon, comme grand-mère, on ne pouvait pas rêver pire.

Ils partirent à la fin du mois d'octobre sans avoir vu ni Harry, ni Tonks.

Le jour du départ fut sa première rencontre avec Nirvana et en effet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très mignonne. Mais elle ne lui parla pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne parla pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent installés dans une résidence familiale secondaire de Draco près de Nice, que le blond expliqua enfin à Remus, la propre raison de son exil. Ce dernier ne le jugea pas et se contenta de dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry soit gay. Draco put difficilement nier.

**_Le 04 Novembre 2001._**

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que Remus et Draco avaient emménagé. La maison était grande et il y avait de la place pour une dizaine de personnes sans problème. Mais c'était bien plus que nécessaire. Draco était en plein dans le début du quatrième mois. Le pire, selon les médicomages. Mais ils disaient ça de tous les mois.

On lui avait interdit de rester debout trop longtemps et ordonné de rester couché ou assis le plus possible. Ainsi, le blond passait sa vie dans son lit, dans le divan de son salon ou dans le jardin à ne rien foutre à part souffrir. La douleur était incroyable. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait si mal mais les gens compétents (façon de parler) n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter que c'était normal s'il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de l'éventrer de l'intérieur.

Apparemment, Portion d'Etre Humain se faisait de la place.

Remus, lui, avait trouvé un boulot dans un temps record et se tuait à la tache autant pour ramener de l'argent que pour rester loin de Nirvana. Ils n'étaient là que depuis une semaine mais Draco n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le lycanthrope laissait souvent la petite fille livrée à elle-même. Comme si rester près d'elle le rebutait totalement. Et comme le blond ne comprenait pas un mot d'elfique et que Nirvana semblait avoir peur de lui, c'était l'elfe qui s'occupait d'elle. Il était révolté par cet état de fait mais en l'occurrence, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi d'un quatre novembre franchement glacial, alors qu'il était dans le salon à essayer d'engager la conversation avec Nirvana (ce qui était un échec cuisant), un hibou apparut dans la pièce. Il sortait de la cheminée, naturellement allumée, et une de ses ailes fumaient. Draco se leva péniblement pour aller éteindre le début de feu chez le volatile puis il prit la lettre et retourna s'asseoir.

L'enveloppe était noire.

Etrangement, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma.

La lettre annonçait le décès de Neville Longbottom.

C'était une lettre de Ginny Weasley, accessoirement meilleure amie de Luna, qui demandait à Draco de revenir instantanément pour soutenir sa meilleure amie. Il dut la relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce que cette lettre annonçait. Neville était mort. Luna était veuve. Et leur enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père.

Il lâcha la lettre et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler Remus. Une minute et trois hurlements plus tard, la tête du lycanthrope apparaissait dans le feu. Il avait l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur mais toute contrariété disparut de son visage quand il vit la tête que faisait Draco.

Il devait être pale comme la mort.

- Neville est mort, dit-il directement.

Remus accusa le coup en silence et Draco aurait fait de même s'il n'y avait pas eu urgence.

- Tu dois revenir pour t'occuper de Nirvana avant que je ne transplane en Angleterre.

Le lycanthrope semble reprendre ses esprits à ces paroles :

- Draco ? Tu es devenu fou ? Tu ne peux pas transplaner là-bas !

- Luna vient de perdre son mari, Remus ! cria Draco en trepignant sur place, pressé et harcelé par une douleur infernale.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, commença l'autre d'un ton doux, mais j'insiste. Tu ne peux pas aller en Angleterre maintenant. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout !

- C'est secondaire, fit le blond avec empressement.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de parlementer avec Remus sur une permission de sortie.

- Tu ne peux pas transplaner, répéta Remus.

Draco eut envie de lui demander pourquoi à s'en briser la voix puis, il se souvint des paroles du médicomage. Le transplanage est interdit pour les femmes enceintes. Et pour les hommes également, le risque de se démembrer étant d'une chance sur deux. Il frissonna.

- Bien, je prendrai…

Le portoloin, la poudre de cheminette et le voyage en balai étaient à proscrire également. Il dévisagea Remus avec inquiétude. Alors il était coincé ici ?!

- Les transports moldus, l'aida ce dernier, patient.

C'étaient ainsi qu'ils avaient déménagés en France. Par train. Le voyage le plus pénible et le plus long que Draco ait jamais connu.

- Ça mettra des jours ! se plaignit le blond.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, déclara Remus calmement. Comme ça, tu pourras au moins assister à l'enterrement.

- Oui, je… commença-t-il avant de se figer.

L'enterrement. Il ne pouvait pas assister à l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas possible. Luna lui demanderait de tenir le cercueil comme cela se fait couramment et il devrait rester debout tout le temps de la cérémonie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait éviter cela s'il les informait qu'il avait une maladie mais… Mais alors les gens poseraient des questions. Et sans le moindre doute, parmi ces gens, il y aurait Potter.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

- Non…

- Draco ?

- Je n'irai pas.

Un long silence les enveloppa et le regard de Draco se fixa sur le tapis sous ses pieds. Finalement Remus lui dit :

- Je comprends.

Et il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant Draco avec sa putain de culpabilité quotidienne. Pour apaiser ses remords, il se promit de rendre visite à Luna lorsqu'elle aurait eu son enfant. En vain, inutile de le dire.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent le faire-part pour l'enterrement et Remus s'y rendit sans que Draco et lui ne reparlent des raisons pour lesquelles il y allait seul. Pendant l'absence de Remus, le blond aurait voulu nettoyer la maison, jouer avec Nirvana ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui occuper les mains et l'esprit mais il passa la journée entière à vomir.

A la tombée de la nuit, alors que Nirvana dormait dans le divan après s'être épuisée à courir toute la journée après une libellule qui était parvenue à entrer dans la maison, Remus revint. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à la fillette mais ne fit pas un geste vers elle et se tourna plutôt vers le blond qui surveillait la petite en silence en se rongeant les ongles. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda, d'un ton désaffecté :

- Alors ? Combien de personnes m'ont traité de fils de pute ingrat ?

- Pas tant que ça, mentit Remus.

Il mentait très mal et avec réticence. Draco insista :

- Remus…

- Un tas de gens, répondit finalement l'autre sur un ton désolé.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. C'était tout à fait justifié. Il se sentait tellement mal depuis ce matin qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu résister à l'envie de se jeter par une fenêtre jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Peut-être que Portion d'Etre Humain y était pour quelque chose. Et pourtant, il détestait ce paquet de cellules.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Remus avec hésitation.

- Non.

- Bien, fit-il simplement.

Il y eut un énième silence, perturbé par les paroles incompréhensibles que la petite Nirvana murmurait dans son sommeil.

- Tu as vu Tonks ?

- Oui, répondit le lycanthrope, tendu.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Bien, déclara Draco.

Ils se regardèrent et le même sourire sinistre apparut sur leur visage. Puis, Remus sortit du salon pour aller se coucher. Draco resta encore assis dans son fauteuil un moment puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite fille. Ignorant les tiraillements dans son estomac, il souleva Nirvana avec douceur. Elle protesta faiblement mais il lui murmura un « Chut » qu'il espérait approprié. Il dut l'être car la petite fille accrocha ses minuscules bras autour de son cou. Il sourit, attendri puis sortit pour aller la border dans son lit qui, Merlin merci, était au rez-de chaussée.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent en douceur et presque sans histoires. Remus continuait à se plonger dans le boulot pour ne pas trop s'occuper de Nirvana. Draco, souvent pris d'élans maternels (ça le faisait même rire) envers Nirvana, la pouponnait quand il ne se vidait pas l'estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Au final, il eut l'impression d'être devenu un super père de substitution. Même s'il ne comprenait pas le moindre des mots de la petite. Alors, il les notait en phonétique et demandait à Remus de lui traduire au soir. Ça le distrayait.

Lorsque Luna accoucha, vers la fin novembre, Draco était en meilleure forme. Il vomissait moins et il avait le droit de se lever. Quel progrès.

Mais sa grossesse était désormais visible pour un œil attentif. Son ventre lui donnait l'air d'un buveur de bière. Il détestait ça. Il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans le miroir. En fait, il se demandait même comment c'était possible que Portion d'Etre Humain se soit développé aussi vite. Bon, ce n'était pas encore catastrophique mais toute personne qui le verrait en pleine lumière ne manquerait pas de se dire : Tiens, Draco Malfoy a grossi.

Franchement pénible.

Il décida quand même de rentrer en Angleterre, au moins pour quelques jours et ne prit dans sa valise que de grandes robes noires très larges. Cependant, avant de partir, il devait s'assurer que Remus n'ignorerait pas la petite Nirvana pendant son absence. Aussi, la veille de son départ, il décida de lui parler :

- Remus, tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer Nirvana comme ça.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Draco, répondit simplement l'autre homme en partant dans une autre pièce.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas très sympa de t'enfuir en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas te rattraper ! Dire que tout le monde pense que tu es gentil…

Remus revint dans la pièce avec un sourire.

- Dire que tout le monde pense que tu es hétéro.

- Tu es sur ? répliqua Draco avec un air efféminé. Oh, Remus, non ! Moi qui pensait enfin ressembler à une jolie femme engrossée ! Quel malheur.

Il essuya de fausses larmes sur ses joues puis reprit un air sérieux sans transition.

- Concrètement, pendant mon absence, Remus Lupin, je vous ordonne de vous occuper de votre fille comme un papa poule très chiant.

- Comme toi donc ?

Draco attrapa un bouquin à sa portée et le balança vers Remus qui l'évita facilement.

- Non, je suis sérieux, Remus. Occupe toi de ta fille. Je crois que tu en as besoin…

- Mais je m'occupe d'elle, fit-il en détournant le regard.

Draco fit non de la tête.

- _Je_ m'occupe d'elle.

- Il faut bien que tu te fasses la main pour le tien.

Draco grimaça. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Remus de son projet de faire adopter l'enfant qu'il attendait. Et ce n'était pas le moment.

- Bon, mon petit loup, promets-moi juste de t'occuper de Nirvana à temps complet ces trois prochains jours.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, je continue de t'appeler mon petit loup, fit-il très sérieusement.

- Ok, je vais le faire, dit finalement l'autre avec un sourire. Même si je le fais déjà…

- Promis ? demanda Draco très sceptique.

- Promis, soupira Remus en sortant. Dis, tu es très chiant comme maman, tu le sais ?

.oO°Oo.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, il avait préalablement opté pour des lunettes noires qui lui mangeaient le visage pour passer inaperçu, la tête basse, fixant ses pieds avec fascination et remettant constamment ses mèches de cheveux en avant. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qu'ils ne désiraient pas voir et la première sur sa liste travaillait ici.

Ginny Weasley.

Aussi, en arrivant dans la chambre de Luna, il vérifia d'abord que personne ne s'y trouvait et surtout pas la femme de celui qui l'avait foutu enceint. Par chance, il n'y avait personne aussi entra-t-il.

Luna semblait endormie et le bébé, un garçon, dormait également dans un berceau placé assez loin d'elle. Il observa le nourrisson un moment, se demandant malgré lui, s'il aurait une fille ou un garçon. Il se demanda aussi un instant s'il préférait une fille ou un garçon mais laissa tomber. En soi, il verrait cet enfant quelques minutes ou peut-être pas du tout, alors que ce soit une fille ou un garçon n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la mère, qui semblait très pale. Il lui prit la main par réflexe et la regarda un moment avant de s'apprêter à partir. Il ne tenait pas à la réveiller. Mais au moment où il allait s'en aller, elle sourit et murmura :

- Draco… Je me demandais si tu allais venir.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Comment avait-elle su que c'était lui ?

- Je suis… Je vais te laisser dormir.

Comment pouvait-il venir un mois trop tard et s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour l'enterrement de son mari ? Il était vraiment indigne de son amitié, si elle en gardait pour lui. Elle lui retint la main et se redressa en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je suis déjà réveillée. Ils ont du m'endormir. Je ne voulais pas avoir Narcisse avant que Neville ne soit rentré du travail mais ils n'ont pas écouté…

Draco ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle le détailla du regard un moment avant de déclarer :

- Tu as maigri.

Il sourit sans joie. Après un mois à vomir, c'était une fatalité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'ailleurs, il avait plutôt grossi. Du moins, il ne tenait pas à lui en donner l'occasion.

- C'est toi qui a choisi son nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Narcisse ? Non, c'est Neville. Il était persuadé que ce serait un garçon. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne pour l'entendre dire : « J'avais raison ! ».

Il y eut un lourd silence avant que Draco ne tente un :

- Luna… Tu…

- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Il ne viendra pas, bien sur. Laisse-moi faire semblant, s'il te plait.

Et soudain, sans signe avant coureur, elle se mit à pleurer. Complètement perdu, Draco la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire.

- Neville est parti et toi aussi… Tout le monde s'en va. Comment… Comment je vais faire toute seule ?

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, ma belle, répondit le blond. Maintenant, tu as Narcisse. Moi, je peux revenir quand tu veux et Neville sera toujours avec toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu n'es pas toute seule, d'accord ?

Il lui murmura encore quelques paroles réconfortantes, se sentant particulièrement nul dans l'art de réconforter les gens. Dieux merci, elle finit par arrêter de sangloter et le lâcha, réclamant Narcisse et évoquant les hormones post-natales qui la faisaient pleurer à tout bout de champ.

Draco prit le nourrisson avec un excès de précaution et finit par le tendre à sa mère, très soulagé de ne plus avoir l'enfant dans ses bras. Pas que ça le dérange mais il aurait suffit d'un « coup de pied » ou d'un malaise pour qu'il le laisse tomber. Elle sourit en le prenant et Narcisse commença à gazouiller.

- Il est très mignon, dit une femme près de la porte.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître mais mit un temps énorme à admettre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ginny Weasley les regardait tous les trois avec un sourire radieux et surtout… Elle était enceinte. Et ça se voyait très bien. Son ventre était un peu gonflé, pas assez pour qu'on percute immédiatement qu'elle attendait un gosse mais pour pallier à ce manque, elle portait ce genre de robes colorées qui semblaient hurler : « Femme enceinte, femme enceinte ! ».

Ginny le reconnu seulement après.

- Draco ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour l'enlacer.

Ce fut avec difficulté d'ailleurs en raison de la taille de son abdomen. Elle rigola en réalisant ça et lui fit simplement un baiser sur la joue.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es parti ! Sans prévenir en plus ! Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas ?

- Tu es… Enceinte, dit-il avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il put donner.

Il avait envie de vomir.

- Oui, de plus de cinq mois et d'Harry bien sur. C'est fantastique, non ?

Non.

- Au fait, je voulais te le dire la fois où tu es venu à l'hôpital mais tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Autant que Luna quand Neville était encore en vie. Elle attendait l'enfant d'Harry depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois…

Il calcula mentalement la date et son envie de vomir augmenta. Cependant, il fit bonne figure et poussa même le vice jusqu'à demander s'il pouvait toucher. Elle sembla enchantée à l'idée et lui colla la main sur son ventre. Pour une fois, il remercia son père de lui avoir appris les bases pour garder un air impassible en toutes circonstances. Ils parlèrent tous les trois un moment avant que Ginny ne s'en aille, prétextant qu'elle devait aller voir Hermione. Draco se souvint alors que Granger était également enceinte de son crétin de rouquin. Elle avait d'ailleurs du accoucher maintenant…

C'était l'époque. Tout le monde s'était si dépêché de vivre après la fin de la guerre, qu'il y avait un boum des naissances. Et Draco n'y avait pas coupé. Il était devenu une autre poule pondeuse ayant pour mission de repeupler l'Angleterre. Excellent, juste excellent.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir. Luna l'observa un moment alors qu'il cherchait une position confortable, puis déclara :

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ?

Il la dévisagea un moment avant de dire :

- Je réalise que je n'ai encore ni femme, ni d'enfant. Tout le monde fait sa petite famille et je suis un grand célibataire qui vit dans la résidence secondaire de ses parents. Ça me déprime, fit-il en souriant.

Elle fit semblant de le croire. Il prit rapidement congé et partit avant que Ginny ne revienne avec Granger future maman et les deux futurs pères…

Il rentra le lendemain après une autre visite, sans histoire cette fois, à Luna. Elle avait assez de gens près d'elle pour la chouchouter et il était inutile qu'il reste plus longtemps. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir sa mère ou Severus et repartit en France, pressé de quitter ce pays.

Il était déprimé comme jamais. Son seul réconfort fut de voir que Remus avait tenu sa promesse en son absence. Il jouait avec Nirvana dans le jardin quand il rentra.

Les mois suivants passèrent vite. Son ventre grossissait et il déprimait. Remus s'occupait de Nirvana et elle commençait même à parler anglais. Draco, lui, quittait rarement la maison, détestait la lumière du jour et paradait dans la résidence avec un air neurasthénique constant.

Ginny attendait un enfant.

Depuis juillet environ. Elle avait du l'apprendre en juillet. C'était sûrement ça qui avait décidé Potter à la demander en mariage. Finalement, il s'était trouvé une femme parfaite pour faire une famille parfaite et Draco était définitivement de trop dans l'histoire avec son gosse exceptionnel et sa condition d'homme enceint.

Les médecins venaient d'eux-mêmes à présent pour lui donner les soins, sous la demande de Remus qui s'inquiétait plus que nécessaire comme toujours. Ils lui disaient sans cesse qu'il devait se ressaisir, faire un peu d'exercice et se détendre sans quoi son enfant était mis en danger et risquait de naître prématurément.

Il essaya sincèrement de faire des efforts mais le faire-part du mariage de Ginny et de Potter, finit de lui faire abandonner l'affaire. C'était janvier, il était enceint de six mois. Et Ginny sept.

**_9 Février 2002_**

Le neuf février fut la date fatidique. La veille avait déjà été pénible. Il ne cessait de se dire en boucle que demain, se serait l'anniversaire inexistant de son histoire avec Harry. Le jour où tout avait commencé, quand cet abruti de Golden Boy l'avait embrassé. Le neuf février.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une douleur inhabituelle au ventre. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et souffrit en silence, bien décidé à ne pas inquiéter plus Remus que d'ordinaire. Il ne quitta même pas son lit. Le lycanthrope vint lui rendre visite vers midi et Draco fit de son mieux pour le convaincre que tout allait bien.

- Tu es vraiment pale. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Je vais bien. C'est Portion d'Etre Humain qui me donne des coups de pied depuis ce matin. Des vrais, s'entend.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Tu devrais lui trouver un nom, lui dit Remus pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Etrangement, Draco sentit que le moment était venu de lui faire part de sa décision de faire adopter l'enfant.

- Je vais le faire adopter, Remus.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mieux pour lui et pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas l'élever correctement et je ne supporterais pas de voir Potter en lui à chaque moment.

Remus grimaça :

- Je comprends ta réaction mais quand même… C'est tellement hors du commun que tu ais cet enfant, Draco. S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ?

- Oui, et c'est me pourrir la vie.

- Draco…

- Mais pourquoi je le garderais ? s'énerva-t-il en grimaçant à cause d'une douleur. Personne n'en veut de cet enfant ! C'est pas Potter qui va le reconnaître maintenant qu'il en attend un normal d'une femme et moi, je n'en veux pas ! Cet enfant, c'est juste une putain d'erreur et je…

Il fut interrompu par une douleur plus forte que toute les précédentes. Remus se leva brusquement et l'appela. Mais Draco l'entendait de moins au moins. Au final, il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital, du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit en voyant les nombreux médecins qui s'activaient autour de lui. Une médicomage remarqua enfin qu'il s'était réveillé et s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, nous allons devoir vous faire une césarienne. L'échographie a montré un déchirement du placenta. Comme vous n'en êtes qu'au septième mois de grossesse, cela comporte quelques risques mineurs et votre enfant devra certainement être placé sous couveuse pendant un certain temps. Vous allez cependant pouvoir l'entendre.

Draco hocha la tête, ne comprenant plus rien. On lui fit rapidement une injection de calmants et la suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Il resta dans un état second durant toute l'opération. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un hurlement déchirer le silence de la pièce qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il y eut un peu d'agitation et une autre infirmière lui dit :

- Félicitations, vous avez eu une petite fille.

Draco sourit. Une fille… Oui, il préférait avoir une fille.

Plus tard, il reprit conscience dans une chambre d'hôpital. Remus et Nirvana étaient présents. Il appela tout de suite un médecin. Pendant ce temps, Draco passa sa main sur son ventre, un peu perturbé de le sentir si plat, si vide…

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Remus.

- Un peu… Vide.

- J'imagine que c'est normal, sourit-il.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Non, ils sont en train de poser les sorts nécessaires pour que tu puisses l'emmener.

- L'emmener ? Mais ils ont parlé de couveuses et tout ça…

Remus sembla surpris et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un médecin entra. Draco se redressa un peu dans son lit et essaya de dissiper le brouillard qui régnait dans son crâne.

- M. Malfoy, d'abord toutes mes félicitations.

Félicitations de quoi ? Il n'avait même pas été capable de l'amener à terme. C'était une performance plutôt merdique, non ?

- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Le médecin eut un sourire limite effrayant. Draco sentit que quelque chose d'exceptionnel venait de se produire, en dehors de l'évènement Huitième Cas. Il commençait à être expert en excitation du corps médical.

- Exceptionnellement bien ! Normalement, un enfant prématuré né à sept mois, requiert un placement en couveuse mais votre fille est… Enfin, c'est incroyable car voyez-vous, elle a toutes les normes d'un enfant amené à terme. C'est vraiment exceptionnel !

Draco resta interdit. Evidemment, il était soulagé. Néanmoins, il avait un drôle de sentiment.

- Aussi, par précaution, nous avons placé des sorts qui interviendront seulement en cas de besoin mais vous pourrez l'emmener chez vous dès qu'elle sera prête.

Remus intervint :

- Draco avait l'intention de faire adopter l'enfant donc nous…

- Oh, fit le médecin, visiblement déçu, et bien, nous allons alors contacter les services sociaux. Je viendrais vous voir quand ils seront arrivés.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en parler plus que ça, le médicomage tourna les talons. Draco le regarda s'éloigner en sentant monter une panique anormale en lui. Alors que l'homme posait la main sur la poignée de porte, il craqua :

- Attendez ! fit-il précipitamment. J'aimerais beaucoup la voir avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit le médicomage avant de sortir.

Draco se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Déjà les services sociaux. Il avait accouché il y a une heure à peine et il ne l'avait même pas vue. C'était déjà sur le point de se finir.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait que les choses prennent plus, beaucoup plus, de temps.

Remus lui raconta comment il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital en attendant et finalement, une femme entra dans la chambre avec un tas de tissu dans les bras.

Draco ressentit un coup au cœur et se redressa, nerveux et impatient à la fois. Il prit le paquet informe en suivant les instructions de la femme et après un moment d'hésitation, regarda celle qui avait occupé son ventre sept mois.

Il poussa une exclamation de pur émerveillement.

Elle était toute minuscule et elle dormait tranquillement en remuant la bouche avec un bruit de succion. Il sourit inconsciemment. Elle était trop mignonne.

A la demande de Remus, tout le monde sortit de la pièce et Draco se retrouva seul avec le nourrisson dans ses bras. Il la regardait certainement comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Quelque part, elle l'était un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un truc aussi mignon était sorti de lui.

Il fit passer son doigt sur son petit nez, indéniablement celui de Narcissa, et joua un moment avec ses toutes petites mains. Elle enserra alors son doigt de toutes ses forces, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose et ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux incroyablement verts qu'il n'oublierait certainement jamais. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Toi, t'es bien la fille de ton père…

Et il sut directement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en séparer. Lorsque les services sociaux arrivèrent, Draco les renvoya immédiatement, décrétant qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il aurait mis le temps, mais il avait finalement compris que ce petit bout de chou aux yeux verts était arrivé dans sa vie pour une bonne raison…

Pris de court, il dut alors lui trouver un nom. Remus et Nirvana décidèrent de l'aider. Mais la petite sortait tous les noms de personnages de dessins animés que Remus lui laissait trop souvent regarder.

- Narcissa ? proposa le lycanthrope.

Draco écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu es fou ? Avoir le nez de sa grand-mère, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Sa grand-mère. Draco eut un sourire en imaginant la tête de sa mère si elle entendait ça.

- Euh… Le nom de la mère de Lucius.

- Arrête, fit-il subitement. Non, j'ai bien une idée mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier…

- Dis toujours, fit Remus.

Draco hésita en regardant _son_ enfant. Non, définitivement, il ne voyait que ce nom-là pour elle.

- Lily ?

- Ah, se tendit Remus immédiatement.

Il n'y a pas de plus grande vérité que celle-ci : Les Maraudeurs, même dispersés, protègeront toujours Lily Evans comme des chevaliers veillent sur leur princesse.

Il y eut un petit silence. Draco, qui était définitivement tout sourire lorsqu'il regardait sa fille, se remit à faire des grimaces pour la faire rire. Evidemment, elle ne rit pas et ferma ses petits yeux. Mais il sourit, tout ému. Il était papa ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

- Je crois que Lily lui irait très bien, déclara finalement Remus. Tu as vu ses yeux ? C'est tout à fait elle.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de la connaître, fit Draco avant de se tourner vers le nourrisson. Voilà, tu t'appelles Lily. C'était le nom de ton autre grand-mère. La gentille, tu vois ?

- Je suis sure que Lily l'aurait adorée, dit le loup avec un air nostalgique.

Draco ne pouvait pas en être sur, lui. Et même si elle avait été en vie, il est fort probable qu'elle ait ignoré jusqu'à son existence. Mais tant pis, c'était Potter qui ratait quelque chose. Après tout, elle était si mignonne, sa fille !

- Dis Remus…

- Oui ?

- Ça te dirait d'être le parrain ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus éclata de rire.

Les jours suivants furent nettement moins roses et même Draco eut du mal à conserver son euphorie. Ils ramenèrent Lily à la maison et Remus s'empressa d'acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et même quelques trucs inutiles qui faisaient jolis. Draco insista pour garder Lily dans sa chambre et ils l'aménagèrent pour que cela soit possible. Une nourrice lui fit assignée de force, car visiblement, c'était la loi. Et elle les aida considérablement, donnant des montagnes de conseils à Draco qui se sentait peu à peu englouti sous la masse de choses qu'il devait apprendre. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment les femmes pouvaient savoir autant de choses par instinct.

Il acheta par la suite des bouquins qui traitaient du sujet et finalement, la nourrice les quitta en leur promettant de revenir une fois toutes les semaines pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Draco était persuadé de s'en sortir mais les jours suivants le détrompèrent.

Lily hurlait souvent. Toute la nuit et le jour, quand elle ne dormait pas, il devait s'en occuper 24h sur 24. Le sortilège de pose de couches restait incompréhensible pour lui et il était forcé de la changer à la méthode moldue. C'était plus pratique de son point de vue mais nettement plus long. Il la baladait dans la propriété, la laissait rarement seul et était inquiet à tous instants. Fatalement, il péta quelques plombs, pensa même quelques fois à se jeter par la fenêtre pour ne plus l'entendre crier. Mais, il réussit à la maintenir en vie, faute d'un meilleur terme. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoproclamer meilleur père de toute la terre, mais il ne devait pas être le pire non plus.

Et les mois passèrent paisiblement ou presque.

Draco s'amusait à dire qu'ils formaient tous les quatre une famille bien bizarre. Remus était de cet avis, lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus cloîtré dans sa chambre à souffrir en silence, Draco réalisait combien Remus avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Nirvana. Elle avait maintenant presque quatre ans et parlait presque tout le temps anglais.

A vrai dire, il arrivait souvent que Draco sature de mots répétés en boucle. C'était la grande manie de Nirvana. Répéter les mots dans une litanie sans fin. Du style : Fraise, fraise, fraise, fraise, fraise, etc. A se demander où elle trouvait le souffle. Ça amusait beaucoup Remus.

Ils eurent un grand moment lors d'un dîner à quatre. Draco était en train de donner le biberon à Lily et Remus était occupé à les servir. Nirvana, elle, cédait à sa petite manie comme d'habitude :

- Babouches, babouches, babouches, babouches, babouches, …

Qui lui avait appris ce mot ? Ils ne le surent jamais car alors que Remus servait Nirvana, elle le regarda et dit :

- Encore, papa !

Draco releva la tête et regarda Nirvana puis Remus. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et semblait incapable de bouger. La main qui tenait le couvert tremblait dans sa main et un sourire extatique se devinait sur ses lèvres.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Encore, papa ! insista Nirvana, toute sourire.

- Remus… Je crois qu'elle en veut encore, dit finalement Draco, en souriant à son tour.

Remus se reprit et lui servit un peu plus de nourriture avant de se rasseoir, l'air de rien. Il souriait toujours.

- Elle m'a appelé « papa », fit-il d'une voix atone.

- Je crois, oui.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle papa…

- Je crois, oui, dit Draco en recommençant à nourrir sa propre fille.

- Papa… répéta Remus.

- Papa ! conclut Nirvana, très joyeuse.

Malheureusement, ces temps joyeux ne durèrent pas.

Vers la fin du mois d'août, alors que Draco préparait un retour temporaire chez lui pour voir Luna et peut-être même sa mère, Johane, la mère de Nirvana revint. Il était dehors avec Lily à ce moment là et Remus était occupé à apprendre à lire à Nirvana. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il lui raconta que son ex-amante elfe avait emmené Nirvana quelque part de force. Il ne s'étala pas sur les détails et Draco n'insista pas. Peu importe comment ça s'était passé, le fait était que Nirvana était partie et sûrement pour toujours.

Les semaines suivantes furent nettement moins joyeuses. Remus déprimait sévère et avait arrêté de travailler. Il passait beaucoup de temps à boire sans raison et Draco eut plusieurs disputes avec lui à ce sujet. L'ambiance était devenue pourrie depuis que Nirvana n'était plus là. La petite lui manquait à lui aussi, même s'il était certain que cela devait être bien pire pour Remus.

**_Septembre 2002_**

Un jour, le lycanthrope déclara qu'il rentrait en Angleterre pour aller la chercher. Draco n'essaya pas de le faire changer d'avis, conscient que s'il se retrouvait un jour dans une situation comme celle de Remus, il ferait la même chose. Ils rentrèrent assez rapidement en Angleterre. Mais pour Draco, c'était avant tout temporaire. Le temps des adieux vint trop vite au goût du blond :

- Alors, tu retournes dans la maison de tes parents ?

- Il y a une grande forêt derrière le domaine. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Johane. Il doit y avoir un village caché quelque part. Je le trouverais.

- Botte le cul d'un elfe pour moi, fit Draco avec un sourire feint.

Remus acquiesça sans rien ajouter puis embrassa Lily.

- Fais gaffe à ma filleule pendant mon absence.

- Je serais un père exemplaire, comme d'habitude.

- Comme d'habitude, tu parles. Tu ne sais même pas changer une couche.

Draco renifla, méprisant :

- Des détails, des détails. L'important c'est qu'elle se sente aimée.

- Avec une mère poule comme toi, pas de risques.

Il y eut un silence.

- Bonne chance, mon petit loup, fit finalement le blond.

Ils s'enlacèrent et Remus partit rapidement. Draco, lui, s'éloigna sans tarder du ministère, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de croiser un Auror comme ce cher Potter. Lily sur les bras, il voyagea un moment dans la ville à la recherche d'un hôtel où il pourrait loger avec elle, le temps de trouver un point de chute. Il finit par prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, misant sur la discrétion de Tom, le gérant, qui était devenu plutôt peu bavard avec l'age.

La première à qui il alla rendre visite fut bien évidemment Luna. Ils s'étaient écrits durant son séjour en France et il savait donc qu'elle allait bien mais il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver aussi rayonnante qu'avant. Elle l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vois ? fit-elle une fois que Draco fut entré avec le couffin de Lily.

- Oh elle, c'est Lily. Lily dit bonjour à tante Luna.

- Seigneur, Draco, elle est à toi ?

Il hésita une infime seconde.

- Oui.

- Mais qui est la mère ? Une française ? Non, elle a de trop jolis cheveux pour être française. Tu veux boire du thé ?

Energique comme jamais, elle lui fit traverser la totalité de la maison en dix secondes et avait déjà préparé le service à thé avant qu'il ne lui ai confirmé en vouloir une tasse. Ils passèrent rapidement dans le salon et Draco posa Lily dans le parc à côté de Narcisse qui y jouait tranquillement.

- Il a bien grandi, fit-il après avoir observé l'enfant.

Il remarqua tout de même que le garçon était assez maigre. A côté, Lily avait l'air d'un ballon gonflé à bloc. Il faut dire qu'il avait tendance à la gaver de peur qu'elle ne meure de faim sans qu'il le sache.

- Et tu n'as pas pu voir ça. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Tu es papa ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, non ?

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on annonce dans une lettre, si ?

- Elle a quel age ?

- Six mois tout rond, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il comprit qu'elle ne le croirait pas sur ce coup-là. Avec un soupir résigné, il entreprit de lui raconter la vérité. Cependant, parce que Luna et Ginny étaient les meilleures amies du monde et qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Luna dans une situation délicate, il ne lui parla pas du rôle que Potter avait joué là-dedans mais énonça plutôt un vague compagnon disparu dans la nature. Tout le temps que dura son récit, elle ne cessa de faire des allées et venues dans le salon, rangeant quelques affaires, en dérangeant d'autres. Il la regarda faire, un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de ne pas tenir en place comme ça.

- Draco, c'est complètement dément ton histoire ! Le père, il est marié, il a déjà des enfants ? Il n'assume pas son homosexualité ? Il est célèbre peut-être ?

Draco s'étonna un peu de l'enthousiasme que Luna manifestait. Il fit tout de même comme si de rien n'était et lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Effectivement, il est marié et ça lui poserait certainement plein de problèmes. De toute façon, Lily n'a pas besoin d'un second père, je suis un parent parfait.

- C'est très mignon comme nom. Tu es sur que Lily n'a pas faim ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, définitivement inquiet :

- Luna, tu es sure que ça va ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu as l'air un peu… Surexcitée.

Elle soupira, semblant soudainement sur le point de pousser son dernier râle.

- Oh, je me shoote au café et aux potions régénérantes. Le bébé n'arrête pas de pleurer, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mère pitoyable.

- Je suis sure que tu es une mère formidable.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, dévoilant pour la première fois l'étendue de sa fatigue.

- Pas moi. Je fais tout mal, je confonds les laits premier age, second age. Je ne comprends rien du tout. L'autre jour, pendant qu'il prenait son bain, je me suis endormie quelques secondes et il a failli se noyer. Vraiment, Draco, je suis nulle…

- Tu n'as personne pour venir te donner un coup de main de temps en temps ?

- Je ne peux pas demander à Ginny de venir. Elle est plutôt mal en ce moment. Heureusement, Harry s'occupe très bien de Séléna, il est vraiment formidable.

Draco ne dit rien, ignorant royalement ce mal de ventre soudain. Luna continua :

- Au moins, elle a Harry pour la soutenir, elle. Si Neville était là, il saurait quel est le lait dont Narcisse a besoin. Je suis tellement fatiguée…

Le blond eut soudain une idée.

- Et si, je venais t'aider quelques jours ? Je suis devenu un expert en nourriture pour nourrissons, j'ai au moins dix bouquins là-dessus. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent ni d'endroit où loger, alors si ça te tente…

- Je n'osais pas te le demander.

Il emménagea donc chez Luna, temporairement bien sur. Elle semblait ravie qu'il prenne un peu le relais et en soi, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. En quelques jours, il réussit à rendre Narcisse aussi joufflu que Lily et à enseigner à sa meilleure amie l'art de choisir les meilleurs trucs pour nourrir un bébé. Comme elle ne travaillait pas non plus, ils passèrent la plupart de leurs journées à pouponner comme deux mères accros à leurs rejetons. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour faire quelques visites dans Londres. Des parcs, des zoos, etc. Et après avoir insisté des heures et des heures, Draco convainquit Luna de prendre une nourrice.

Cependant, même si loger chez Luna était agréable, Draco ne voulait pas trop tirer sur la corde. Il commençait également à redouter le jour où Ginny, Harry et leur superbe fille Séléna, viendrait manger chez Luna. Il avait déjà eu un grand moment de stress quand la tête de Ginny était apparue dans la cheminée du salon alors qu'il était en train d'y lire une histoire à Lily. Comme un con, il s'était précipité derrière le fauteuil, tirant le berceau de Lily au passage et était resté prostré dans cette inconfortable posture jusqu'à ce que Ginny renonce et disparaisse.

Evidemment, il savait qu'en retournant en Angleterre, il ne pourrait pas se cacher très longtemps mais il avait au moins espéré ne pas croiser l'heureuse famille Potter sur son chemin. Et chez Luna, il y avait de grandes chances pour que son cauchemar se réalise.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il n'avait plus envie de retourner en France, pas sans Remus et Nirvana, ni de laisser encore une fois Luna. Et la seule option qu'il voyait en dehors de rester squatter chez elle, c'était de retourner au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa ne refuserait pas de l'accueillir s'il se présentait comme une personne fauchée forcée de vivre dans la rue avec sa fille en bas age. Mais retourner là-bas, c'était comme un retour à la case départ et quoiqu'en dise la raison, ça lui faisait mal à l'orgueil.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix pourtant. Pas d'appartement sans boulot, pas de boulot sans crèche pour accueillir Lily, pas de crèche sans argent.

Pas d'argent sans Narcissa.

La mort dans l'âme, il finit par faire ses valises une nouvelle fois, assurant à Luna qu'il ne partait pas si loin et qu'ils pourraient se voir autant de fois qu'avant. Et il retourna à la case départ.

**_Octobre 2002_**

En arrivant au manoir, il avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment. Lily était dans ses bras, il avait trouvé que ça ferait plus désespéré s'il n'avait même pas de couffin. Après tout, il cherchait bel et bien à ce qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Il frappa à la porte et un elfe qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Draco eut un sourire en imaginant ce qu'il aurait répondu, un an plus tôt.

- Je voudrais voir ma mère. Narcissa Malfoy.

L'elfe s'excusa, visiblement très confus et le fit entrer. Il patienta un moment dans son ancien salon d'accueil. Il avait bien changé. L'espace austère et froid s'était transformé en une espèce de pièce à la décoration futuriste assez… Surprenante. Il prit place dans un siège aussi affreux qu'inconfortable en tenant bien Lily dans ses bras. Narcissa entra peu après. Elle le regarda surprise avant de regarder Lily.

- Mère, je… commença-t-il.

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste et s'agenouilla. Elle lui le bébé des bras et regarda alors Lily sur toutes ses coutures. Draco se demanda si avec le temps, elle n'avait pas fini par devenir folle mais finalement elle se releva et déclara, les yeux rivés sur l'enfant :

- Dieux, je suis grand-mère.

Lui qui croyait que plus rien venant d'elle ne l'étonnerait…

Il lui mentit, racontant que la mère était partie et qu'il se retrouvait avec Lily sur le dos. Il prit même un air désespéré en lui demandant s'il pouvait venir habiter ici. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son numéro, il la regarda avec un air presque suppliant (ce qui lui coûtait beaucoup, d'ailleurs). Elle secoua la tête en soupirant :

- Quand je t'entends mentir comme ça, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas la vérité. Loge ici tant que tu veux. Je ne peux quand même pas laisser cette petite dans la rue avec un père comme toi.

- Merci, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Néanmoins, il était soulagé. Il déménagea dans des délais bien brefs mais promit à Luna de lui rendre visite si souvent que cela empièterait son espace vital. Et retour chez lui. Il se réhabitua bien rapidement à la vie de luxe et à cette immense maison. Après tout il n'avait quitté la maison que depuis 5 ans…

Narcissa l'évita les premiers temps et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Outre les nombreuses lubies de sa mère, sa présence l'exaspérait au plus au point. Sans parler qu'elle parasitait Lily dès qu'elle le pouvait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'emmerdait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa fille. Néanmoins, c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à garder Lily à tout moment.

Il trouva un boulot à mi-temps, un truc très chiant de correcteur de textes à la gazette du sorcier et reprit une vie sociale à peu près normale. Ce n'est qu'en sortant à nouveau avec des collègues de travail et en revoyant d'anciens amis comme Blaise et sa femme, qu'il réalisa combien sa vie sociale avait été inexistante en dehors de Remus et Luna cette dernière année. C'était bien de voir des gens, de ressortir, de boire, de fumer à nouveau, d'avoir des conversations plus évoluées que celle d'avec un nourrisson de sept mois. Mais malgré tout, Lily était toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

Les mois passèrent, paisibles si ce n'est les dîners mondains que Narcissa organisait à tout bout de champ dans le seul but qu'il trouve une mère pour Lily. Mais il n'était vraiment pas pressé. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il avait de petites aventures d'un soir, la plupart du temps avec des femmes dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça ne les dérangeait pas non plus et il se sentait très bien comme ça mais sa mère ne semblait pas le comprendre. Aussi, puisqu'il vivait chez elle et à ses frais, il devait se plier à ses exigences.

Rencontrer des femmes, les inviter à dîner, jouer le jeu des rendez-vous de célibataires alors qu'il savait dès la première minute que ça ne mènerait à rien et que pendant tout ce temps perdu, Narcissa profitait de Lily. Ça avait été pénible. Mais supportable.

Draco évitait tous les rendez-vous où Potter aurait pu être ainsi que le ministère et l'hôpital. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter de lire le journal alors souvent il devait corriger un article qui parlait de Potter, de sa super vie de famille et de ses crises de colère. Le héros était énervé visiblement.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Draco réalisait qu'il s'en foutait désormais. Bien sur, dans ses grands moments, cet abruti de Potter lui manquait et il se remettait à penser au passé mais Lily était un exutoire à toutes ses peines et ses rancoeurs.

A chaque fois qu'elle riait, à chaque fois qu'elle baragouinait quelques, il oubliait tous ses problèmes comme par magie. Oui, sa fille était magique. Elle changeait les gens. Au fil des mois, Narcissa cessa de se comporter comme la parfaite mégère qu'elle avait toujours été avec lui depuis l'enfermement de Lucius. Ils commencèrent même à discuter. Ce n'était pas la parfaite entente mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant.

Remus revint finalement vivre dans un appartement à Londres et chercha un travail. Draco et lui reprirent finalement contact et Remus lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver la trace de Nirvana. Visiblement, il s'était fait une raison même si Draco pouvait bien voir que cela lui laisserait toujours une cicatrice. Peu après, il ressortit avec Tonks d'ailleurs et sa peine sembla s'alléger un peu.

Enfin, Lily eut un an. Et Draco revit Pansy au cours d'un énième diner…

**D'accord, c'était un méchant grand bond dans le passé…**

**_Back To The Future, Friends! Dimanche 15 Octobre 2013. _**

Draco sourit à ses souvenirs et reprit pied dans la réalité. Il considéra un moment la lettre de sa fille avant de commencer à écrire une réponse. Enfin, une réponse, c'était une façon de parler vu qu'il ne répondait vraiment à aucune de ses questions. En se relisant, il imagina déjà la tête que Lily ferait quand elle la recevrait. Ça risquait d'être violent. Néanmoins, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Un jour, lointain au mieux, il finirait bien par tout lui raconter sans qu'elle ait droit à une version édulcorée. Mouais, un jour, mais en attendant, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'habitue à ne pas connaître les secrets qui traînaient dans le placard. Heureux sont les ignorants, non ?

De toute manière, ça ne risquait pas de durer avec Granger (ou Weasley, peu importe) sur le coup. En effet, seul Remus et lui semblaient l'avoir remarqué mais l'Ex-Rat-De-Bibliothèque avait nettement dévisagé Lily lorsqu'il étaient sur le stade. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien entre l'exil de Draco et son histoire avec Harry. Après tout, c'était bien la seule du côté des proches de Potter à savoir qu'ils avaient eu une histoire.

C'était quand même frustrant que Granger réalise quelque chose alors que le principal concerné (Potter) n'avait absolument rien remarqué de bizarre. C'était la main de sa fille qu'il avait tenu sur ce terrain et c'était aussi ses yeux, son menton et un peu de son foutu caractère qu'il avait pu observer ! Même si en soi, c'était préférable pour tout le monde, Draco était définitivement déçu qu'il n'ait pas eu un semblant de réaction en voyant Lily. Non, tout ce que ce con avait réussi à se dire, c'est qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère !

Même s'il ne voulait pas particulièrement que Potter débarque dans son salon pour lui hurler : « C'EST MA FILLE ! ESPECE DE SALOPARD, TU AURAIS DU ME LE DIRE ! », un tout petit « C'est très étrange, le sentiment que je ressens en voyant ta fille, Malfoy » lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais non, le néant. Potter était vraiment un abruti de première.

Il plia sa lettre et la mit de côté avant de ranger la lettre de Lily dans son tiroir. Il ne comptait pas en parler à Pansy. Elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça après le match.

Elle détestait vraiment Potter, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard et même certainement plus que lui… Depuis qu'il lui avait tout avoué sur Lily, certainement.

Elle avait fini par considérer Lily comme sa propre fille après leur mariage et jamais elle n'avait proposé qu'ils fassent un enfant rien qu'à eux. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, il ne savait pas. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de choses.

Mais depuis que Lily savait pour ses origines, ce qui datait seulement d'un an, Pansy semblait toujours vivre dans l'angoisse que la blonde la renie. Et évidemment, les récents événements ne la réconfortaient pas le moins du monde.

Aussi, il devait admettre que leurs disputes étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes qu'avant. Leur plus violente datait d'ailleurs d'une semaine et Lily y avait assisté. Evidemment, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'emporter comme ça contre sa femme et surtout pas lancer le sujet dangereux de ses liens biologiques inexistants avec Lily, mais qu'elle vienne le critiquer sur la façon dont il décidait d'éduquer sa blonde avait fini de l'énerver à la fin de cette journée pénible.

Toujours des excuses valables…

Enfin soit, il valait donc mieux ne pas la stresser un peu plus avec les questions de Lily. Pareil pour Granger. La connaissant, elle lui ferait d'abord part de ses réflexions avant d'en parler à Harry, aussi il aviserait à ce moment là. Si ça tombe, elle ne découvrirait jamais rien.

Oui, c'est beau les rêves…

* * *

_**Vi, je sais. Le chapitre est long et au final, on ne croise pas Harry, double papa. Et on en sait pas plus sur ce HPDM a part peut-être les raisons pour lesquelles ce n'est plus d'actualite. Mais au moins, maintenant, vous savez qui est la fille de Remus **_

_**Une petite review pour vos impressions? **_

_**Hum, je ne suis pas une specialiste de la grossesse, alors il est fort probable qu'à cinq mois, ca ne se voit pas du tout qu'on est enceinte. Mais Draco est un homme plutôt mince (du moins, dans mes rêves, c'est un svelte ephèbe) et il parait que ca dépend beaucoup des femmes, etc. En gros, on s'en fout un peu (mais vous remarquez que quand ca ne colle pas avec ce que je veux faire, je me fous souvent de beaucoup de choses lol)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé! **_

_**Réponses au reviews du chapitre précédent demain parce que la, je tombe de fatigue...**_

_**Bizoux!**_


	8. Altaïr, mon amoureux

**Fille de pères**

**Disclaimer: **Hum... Voyons? Est-ce que je vis dans un immense chateau en me vantant tous les jours jusqu'à la nausée d'être l'auteur du livre le plus lu au monde après la Bible? Définitivement, non.

**Avertissement:** Maintenant, nous n'aurons plus de M-preg (c'est déjà ça) mais le slash se profile, chères lectrices. Ceux que ca dérange ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

**Note de l'autrice:** Aaah, les gens, je suis trop gentille, vous savez? Il est 2h45 en Angleterre, je suis naze au dela du concevable et je devrais dormir mais non, je prends le temps de relire cet autre immense chapitre et de vous le poster... Vous m'êtes redevable, alors mettez moi plein de reviews! Sinon, bêtement une question... Est-ce que quelqu'un lit vraiment mes notes?

**Petite note sur l'histoire :** Ben, en réalité, on va parler de mon avancage dans l'histoire (pour l'écriture). J'ai encore trois chapitres d'avance mais je vais bientôt tomber à court. Mais on va essayer d'écrire le chapitre 12 avant la semaine prochaine et de garder le rythme (au fait, c'est pas dur, tout était déjà fait avant ça...). Sinon, petit avertissement, à la fin de ce chapitre, nous entrons dans une période très bizarre de l'histoire qui cumule une totale absence (ou presque) de Poudlard cumulée aux vacances de Toussaint. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on ne verra pas comment les Malfoy pique-niquent en famille (ou alors y aura de l'action, genre, Hermione que se pointe avec un test ADN... Je déconne)

**A ma sériale-revieweuse Saisei: **Pas pu répondre à des deux reviews pour le chapitre sept. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai plus ton adresse email TT (je fais que des bourdes ces jours-ci) alors si tu passes, oublie pas de me la mettre et je répondrais à tout en même temps, oki Kiss!

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_ Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_ David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley: _Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
_Ailleurs:  
Markus Snape: _Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est _toujours_ un point d'interrogation.

**_

* * *

_**

Lily réalisa qu'elle lisait la même ligne de son manuel de métamorphose depuis près de dix minutes. Aussi, elle soupira et referma le livre avec humeur. Lacus et Narcisse qui déjeunaient avec elle comme toujours, ne levèrent même pas la tête. Visiblement, ils avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Elle avait reçu la lettre de son père une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt et ça avait fini de lui saper le moral. Malgré le match de samedi, les félicitations des Serpentards ou sa nouvelle popularité nettement plus sympa qu'avant, l'impression persistante qu'on lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses gâchait tout le plaisir.

Sans parler qu'ils avaient un test de métamorphose à la fin de la journée et qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle allait se planter à tous les coups. La métamorphose ne lui parlait pas du tout. En vérité, elle ne captait rien à cette matière. Et elle s'en foutait un peu. Cette dernière semaine, c'est à peine si elle n'avait pas dormi à chacun des cours de Tonks. Et puis sérieusement, quel était l'intérêt à savoir changer une allumette en aiguille ? Encore heureux que depuis sa dernière conversation avec elle, Tonks lui foute enfin la paix.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés en soupirant à nouveau et faute d'un meilleur spectacle, observa les Gryffondors à leur table. Il y avait une différence frappante entre sa table et celle des lions. Les Serpentards parlaient calmement, mangeaient calmement et se tenaient bien pour la plupart. Tandis qu'eux, il semblait que chaque parole était une sorte de révélation sensationnelle vu qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire et de crier. Comme des gosses. En tous cas, ils avaient l'air de plus s'amuser qu'elle. Comment était la vie à Gryffondor ? Est-ce que c'était mieux que la vie à Serpentard ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser le choixpeau la mettre à Gryffondor ? Comme _Lui_ ?

D'ailleurs c'était qui ce _Lui_, hein ? Si comme elle le pensait, le Choixpeau avait bien fait allusion à son second père, peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui en dire plus. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà arriver à entrer dans le bureau de la directrice sans se faire renvoyer. Et ces temps-ci, elle se tenait à carreau. D'après les autres professeurs, qui l'aimaient toujours autant, McGonagall était de très mauvaise humeur depuis le match. Il valait donc mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Si jamais un jour elle se retrouvait malgré elle, seule dans le bureau de la dirlo, elle demanderait au Choixpeau. En attendant, elle ne comptait sincèrement pas se presser.

Son regard dévia jusqu'à Potter et son cousin qui riaient avec les autres. Poil de Carotte ne semblait pas plus déprimée que ça pour le match de samedi comme si c'était déjà oublié. Ou alors, elle s'échinait à faire l'indifférente pour ne pas laisser à Lily le plaisir de savourer cette humiliation qu'elles deux seules connaissaient. Possible aussi que la rousse n'aie qu'un pois chiche dans le cerveau et deux minutes de mémoire dans ses plus grandes performances. Lily penchait sérieusement pour la dernière option mais après avoir rencontré Potter Père…

Et bien, c'était nettement plus dur de considérer Séléna de la même façon qu'avant. Après tout, Harry était juste fantastiquement fantastique. Evidemment, elle ne savait rien de plus sur lui que ce que tout le monde savait. A savoir, la façon dont il avait combattu Voldemort sans répit pendant sept ans, avant de le vaincre enfin environ un an avant sa naissance. Après, il avait suivi une formation d'Auror et avait épousé la seule fille Weasley (pour cette partie, c'était Narcisse qui le lui avait expliqué). Maintenant, il dirigeait le département des Aurors et on le disait plutôt agressif. Mais en le voyant, elle n'avait vu aucune agressivité chez lui, peut-être juste un peu de fatigue. Il avait été tellement gentil.

Qu'est ce que Potter pouvait bien avoir de son père, hein ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup surtout point de vue caractère où les points communs étaient à sa connaissance carrément inexistants. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait bien ni l'un ni l'autre. Et personnellement, elle n'avait pas envie de connaître Séléna. Quant à Harry…

Et bien, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle avait assisté à cette scène entre son père et lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur lui. Pourquoi son père et lui se détestaient ? Pourquoi il semblait si triste ? Comment était la vie du grand Harry Potter ?

Elle n'était pas en proie à la curiosité morbide des fans d'Harry, du tout. Elle avait juste envie de le connaître. Un peu comme elle avait eu envie de connaître Sirius ou le professeur Lupin. Ouais, elle avait envie de connaître Harry. Ne serait-ce au moins que pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et lui. Mais c'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui envoyer un hibou en disant : « Ah, Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance ».

Alors comment approcher Harry Potter ?  
Si seulement elle l'avait rencontré avant la rentrée ! Elle aurait pu faire semblant de sympathiser avec Poil de Carotte et se faire inviter pendant les vacances de Noël. Il y avait toujours Sirius Black, bien sur. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre, pas sur qu'il accepterait de lui parler…

Elle soupira à nouveau, le regard toujours perdu vers Poil de Carotte et son cousin quand soudain, la lumière se fit. Elle se redressa d'un bond.

- Son cousin, bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Lacus et Narcisse se dévisagèrent avant que ce dernier ne demande, précautionneusement :

- Quel cousin ?

- Mais comment je pourrais faire pour qu'il me parle ? se demanda-t-elle à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mouais, fit Narcisse au bout d'un moment, à tous les coups, elle nous prépare encore un de ses plans foireux dont elle a le secret.

Elle pouvait peut-être demander à Pollux de jouer les intermédiaires, après tout, Altaïr Weasley et lui étaient cousins également. Hmm…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette impression également, dit Lacus, songeuse.

Non, ça n'irait pas. Il faudrait expliquer pourquoi elle voudrait parler avec Weasley. Et Pollux n'était pas complètement con…

- Ça doit être son regard calculateur qui nous met sur la voix. Indéniablement, elle réfléchit, constata le garçon, très sérieux.

Il flairerait certainement un coup fourré. Ou pire ! Il pourrait s'imaginer qu'elle était amoureuse de Weasley. Le cauchemar…

Elle grimaça à cette simple idée.

- Je me demande quand même à quoi elle pense, fit Lacus comme s'il s'agissait de l'énigme de l'année.

Amoureuse de Weasley ! Mais n'importe quoi… Et Pollux irait le dire à Weasley. Et Weasley, roi des perdus de Gryffondors, se mettrait à lui faire les yeux doux, à lui envoyer des baisers, à lui écrire des lettres d'amours anonymes. Rah, non, trop affreux ! Ça lui donnait des boutons rien que d'y penser.

- A son cousin, peut-être ? proposa Narcisse. En tous cas, ça n'a pas l'air agréable…

Des lettres d'amour ! Il n'y avait bien qu'un Gryffondor pour faire un truc pareil. Si un jour, elle recevait une lettre d'amour anonyme, du style « _je suis ton admirateur secret_ » aucun doute qu'elle chercherait à le démasquer dans le seul but de pouvoir l'humilier en permanence. Ou le faire chanter. Ca serait bien drôle.

- Elle a un cousin ? demanda sérieusement Lacus cette fois.

Que ferait Weasley s'il recevait des lettres d'une admiratrice secrète ? Est-ce qu'il les montrerait à Potter pour qu'ils rigolent un peu ? Croirait-il à une blague ?

- Et ben, j'en doute. Je sais que son père est fils unique, dit le garçon.

Ou les garderait-il précieusement et finirait-il par tomber amoureux de l'inconnue comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose moldus débiles qu'Oncle Severus a par dizaines chez lui (secret absolu, en passant) ? Ou alors, peut-être chercherait-il juste à savoir qui c'est pour lui demander de s'expliquer ?

- Comment tu sais ce genre de choses ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Les Gryffondors font ce genre de choses. Ils ne profiteraient jamais d'une occasion de se moquer d'une Poufsouffle romanticodébile (parce qu'à part les Gryffondors, il n'y a bien que les Poufsouffles pour faire ce genre de choses. A la limite, les Serdaigles pourraient mais ce serait sûrement plus un sonnet avec respect scrupuleux du nombre de pieds, de strophes et de vers qu'une banale lettre d'amour). Non, ils la démasqueraient par curiosité. Et puis, ils iraient la voir pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés mais que ce serait sympa qu'ils deviennent amis. Pathétique…

- Mais c'est de notoriété publique, Hyaline. Tu ne lis jamais les journaux ? Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de l'empire déchu des Malfoy.

Une minute…

- Je l'ignorais. Peut-être du côté de sa mère ? proposa-t-elle.

Ce serait sympa qu'ils deviennent amis…

- Peut-être mais pourquoi son cousin ne lui parlerait-il pas ? Et puis, elle a crié « _Son_ cousin ! » Ce n'est donc pas le sien, déduisit-il.

Ce serait sympa qu'ils deviennent amis ?

- Toute notre réflexion tombe à l'eau, soupira Lacus en se replongeant dans son livre visiblement très peu affectée.

Pouvait-elle… ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Se faire passer pour une pathétique amoureuse transie mièvre et écrire des lettres encore plus pathétiques et mièvres à Altaïr Weasley ? Tout ça pour qu'ils deviennent finalement amis et qu'elle puisse voir Harry Potter faire cuire sa dinde de Noël ?

- Je crois qu'elle s'en fout, constata Narcisse finalement clairvoyant.

Fort probable.

Au cours de Potions, alors qu'elle avait fini sa potion depuis dix minutes, elle se remit à réfléchir à cette possibilité. Combien étaient ses chances de devenir ami avec Weasley si elle lui envoyait une lettre d'amour ? Fortes ? Faibles ? Ridicules ? Bon, concrètement, en sa qualité de Gryffondor bien sympa, il ne pouvait pas l'humilier publiquement. Mais en sa qualité de Gryffondor bourré du sens de l'amitié, il pouvait tout aussi bien monter la lettre à Potter qui elle, ne se ferait pas de mourrons pour la dignité de la blonde. Et puis, il y avait toujours des chances pour qu'il ne la croie pas aussi… Ou pour qu'il s'en moque…

Mais bon, elle avait quand même envie de tenter le coup. Après tout, si Weasley finissait par découvrir que la lettre d'amour venait d'elle et l'humiliait, elle pourrait toujours faire genre : « Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Weasley » et elle s'en tirerait tranquillement. Et puis, ça aurait au moins l'avantage de mettre un peu d'animation. Parce que là, avec le match d'ouverture passé, il n'y en avait plus beaucoup d'animation…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle qui corrigeait des copies puis se tourna vers Narcisse. Le garçon, les sourcils froncés, était visiblement en pleine concentration. Il avait toujours cet air affreusement concentré quand il faisait une potion. Lily lui avait demandé pourquoi et il lui avait expliqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à en faire une, il avait toujours une peur bleue de la rater. C'était un truc qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. En tous cas, Lily savait mieux que personne qu'il était dangereux de déranger son ami dans ses moments là.

Aussi, elle chercha Lacus des yeux. Elle était allée en cours avant eux, prétextant devoir parler au professeur de quelque chose. C'est avec surprise qu'elle la trouva assise à côté de Camélia Nott et semblant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Lacus s'était-elle mise à côté d'elle ? Enfin, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix après tout. Lily soupira et attendit patiemment que Narcisse finisse sa potion. Lorsqu'il jeta dans le chaudron le dernier ingrédient et que la mixture prit une teinte approchant celle conseillée par le livre, il passa sa main sur son front et soupira. Lily eut un petit rire. Il la foudroya du regard :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lily, grogna-t-il. J'ai des palpitations là…

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit. Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos :

- Faut arrêter de stresser autant. Il ne va pas te bouffer si tu loupes ta potion, Narcisse.

- Qui sait ?

- Je l'en empêcherai, allons…

- Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes relations, soupira-t-il. Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Lily ne lui demanda même pas comment il le savait. Après tout, Narcisse n'arrêtait pas de faire ce genre de choses.

- Lacus est assisse à côté de Nott, fit-elle oubliant deux minutes son nouveau plan.

- Ouais, j'ai vu. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, dit-elle perplexe. Ça m'intrigue. Pourquoi elle s'asseirait à côté de cette conne ?

- Lily, je suis désolé de te le dire mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un que tout le monde est de ton avis. Peut-être qu'elles s'apprécient…

- Mais bien sur…

- Tes jugements sont toujours aussi catégoriques ?

Elle le dévisagea, un peu désarçonnée par sa question.

- Mais, je connais Nott et je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de personne que Lacus apprécierait.

- Tu connais Lacus depuis combien de temps ?

- Ben depuis la rentrée comme toi, répondit-elle de plus en plus perplexe.

C'était quoi cette question, il le savait, non ?

- Et tu crois vraiment tout connaître de quelqu'un en deux mois ? Tu ne penses pas que les gens sont parfois un peu différents de l'impression qu'ils donnent au premier abord ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Lacus pouvait être un peu plus complexe que ce que tu t'imagines ? Que Potter n'était peut-être pas aussi dégueulasse que tu le penses ? Ce genre de choses ?

Potter, une fille sympathique dans le fond ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne pensait que Lacus et Nott puissent s'entendre. Ça l'énervait que Narcisse dise ça.

- Tu sous-entends que j'imagine d'office la personnalité des gens, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien, je constate juste que tu juges tout le monde sur ta première impression.

Quoi ? Quoi !

- Mais rien à voir ! s'énerva-t-elle à voix basse. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Nott est une peste. Tout autant que Potter d'ailleurs !

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Tu en es juste persuadée. Mais au final, on ne les connaît pas.

- Leurs actes parlent pour elles. Pourquoi tu prends leur défense tout d'un coup ?

Oui, ça l'énervait.

- Je ne prends pas leur défense. Je constate, c'est tout. Je constate que tu es persuadée de connaître tout le monde comme si tu les avais fait. Je constate que l'idée que Lacus soit moins innocente et gentille qu'elle n'y parait ne t'a même pas frôlé l'esprit. Je constate que tu ne t'es jamais dit que Potter pouvait être gentille une fois qu'on la connaissait. Et je constate que tu t'énerves un peu trop pour ma simple remarque.

Y avait de quoi, non ?

- Oui, et bien à l'avenir, garde tes foutues constatations pour toi. Non, mais tu t'entends là ? T'as l'air de sous-entendre que Lacus est méchante ou que Potter n'est pas qu'une sale petite parvenue !

- Je dis juste que c'est une possibilité.

Elle ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Non mais franchement, parfois Narcisse disait vraiment des conneries.

Le cours de DCFM la remit de meilleure humeur et elle consentit même à reparler à Narcisse. Pas qu'il se soit rendu compte de quoi ce soit. Elle avait plutôt décidé de lui faire la tête toute seule. Elle ne demanda même pas à Lacus pourquoi elle s'était assise à côté de Nott. Après tout, c'était pas ses affaires. Et puis, peut-être que Narcisse avait raison et qu'elle se faisait des idées sur les gens. Peut-être que Nott était sympa. Peut-être même que Potter l'était aussi de temps en temps. Mais fallait pas non plus compter sur elle pour qu'elle change d'attitude avec ces deux-là. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à être gentille simplement parce que les deux autres perdues pouvaient être agréables dans leurs grands moments. De toute manière, elle restait persuadée que le rapprochement entre Lacus et Nott n'était pas normal…

Au diner, elle leur expliqua sa nouvelle idée d'écrire une lettre d'amour à Weasley. Mais pour une fois, elle leur demanda leur avis avant de se lancer. Elle voulait être sur d'avoir une petite chance d'arriver à ses fins par ce moyen. Et étrangement, ils semblèrent assez enthousiastes. Seul Narcisse trouva quelque chose à redire en notant que c'était tout de même abuser de la gentillesse d'un pauvre naïf. Lily lui fit remarquer que quelqu'un qui traitait la victime de pauvre naïf, ne pouvait pas être totalement désolé pour elle. Elle les traîna donc à la bibliothèque, vu qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre et entreprit d'écrire sa fameuse lettre.

Contrairement à une idée répandue, écrire une lettre d'amour n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Et encore moins à la portée de quelqu'un qui trouve ce procédé totalement ridicule. Les deux premiers jets avaient été très amusants à faire mais en les relisant, elle et ses deux amis avaient communément admis que ce n'était pas crédible tant elle y avait mis la dose question mièvrerie et tout le bataclan.

Passages mémorables : _"Je me languis d'amour pour toi, ô mon Altaïr_".Ou "_Je me désespère de voir venir le jour où nous serons enfin réunis, mon amour_".Voire "_Mais m'aimeras-tu autant que je t'aime ? Car je t'aime à en mourir, Altaïr._"Sans parler d'une référence pourrie au mythe d'Altaïr et Véga, les étoiles amantes.

Désespérée après le sixième essai, qui était, cette fois, beaucoup trop froid, elle demanda de l'aide à Lacus. La jeune fille étant d'une timidité maladive, elle aurait certainement moins de difficultés qu'elle à écrire cette foutue lettre. Lacus s'escrima dix bonnes minutes à écrire sa lettre, raturant souvent les phrases qu'elle venait à peine d'écrire sous le regard épuisé de la blonde. Narcisse, lui était occupé à les dessiner toutes les deux, comme toujours lors de ses temps libres. Finalement la jeune fille au teint hyalin émit un geignement plaintif et posa sa plume.

- Je mourrais de honte si quelqu'un d'autre que vous lisait ça, affirma-t-elle en leur tendant la lettre.

Narcisse et Lily se penchèrent sur le parchemin et le garçon nota :

- Tout de même, les ratures c'est pas super romantique.

- Je le recopierai, dit simplement la blonde. Qu'il voie que c'est mon écriture.

Elle lut les premières lignes.

_Altaïr,_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas garder mes sentiments pour toi secrets plus longtemps. Je suis désolée de le faire sous la forme d'un cliché aussi usé et pathétique qu'une lettre anonyme mais je n'ai simplement pas le courage de te dire qui je suis. Nous sommes si différents et tant de choses nous séparent… Et même si je n'en donne pas l'impression, je suis en réalité une personne assez timide et maladroite donc, j'espère que tu me pardonneras cet élan de romantisme peu adapté à ma maison. Nous ne nous connaissions pas avant la répartition mais dès le début, tu m'as marqué. Tu sais tellement de choses ! J'étais impressionnée même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Quel cauchemar que tu sois à Gryffondor. Après deux mois, je ne m'en remets toujours pas._

_La vérité, c'est que je t'observe tous les jours en me demandant ce que tu peux bien avoir de spécial pour me troubler autant. Je crois que c'est de l'amour mais je ne peux pas être sure. Bref, maintenant tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette école qui te regarde. J'espère que dès que tu auras reçu cette lettre, tu me chercheras, ne serait-ce que par curiosité (j'ai beaucoup de prétentions mais pas celle de croire que mon sentiment puisse être réciproque). Et peut-être que nos regards se croiseront. En fait, j'espère que non ou je mourrais certainement de honte. _

_J'admets que cette lettre est totalement inutile._

_XxX_

Lily resta silencieuse en terminant de lire la lettre. Bon, c'était bien. Peut-être un peu trop élaboré mais bien s'il on tenait compte du fait que c'était elle qui était sensée l'écrire. Les belles allusions à sa maison et à son orgueil n'étaient pas assez révélatrices, de quoi le faire se tourmenter quelques jours (si jamais il se tourmentait) mais quand même… Elle avait du mal à admettre que Weasley allait lire ce truc et finir par découvrir que c'était d'elle. Narcisse lui, s'étouffa de rire en la terminant.

- C'est… C'est surréaliste que Lily écrive un truc pareil, déclara-t-il entre deux rires.

- Merci, fit la blonde prenant définitivement ça pour un compliment.

- Ça veut dire que je suis niaise ? fit Lacus, rougissante.

- Nan, rectifia aussitôt Narcisse. Elle est toute mignonne ta lettre mais Lily n'est pas mignonne et Weasley n'est pas complètement stupide. Faudrait qu'on y retrouve ta verve, Lily. Là, il pourrait juste croire qu'on t'a lobotomisé.

Lily fit la moue, réalisant bien évidemment que ce n'était pas très crédible. Elle reprit le parchemin et la plume et griffonna quelques petites rectifications, dans le ton ou dans les termes avant d'offrir sa lettre à ces juges. Lacus trouva ça moins romantique et Narcisse plus réaliste.

- Mais tout de même, si tu veux qu'il te prenne en pitié, ce n'est pas en gardant ton orgueil que ça marchera, nota la brune.

- Mouais… Hyaline a pas tort. Là, c'est trop toi.

Ils commençaient sincèrement à l'énerver. Elle ratura à nouveau quelques passages, rajouta une ou deux phrases, relut le tout et déclara, sans leur demander leur avis, que celle-ci était la bonne.

- Tout ça pour aller chez les Potter à Noël, fit le garçon. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'inviter ?

- Et bien, si les choses se déroulent comme je le pense, je l'inviterai d'abord pendant les vacances de Toussaint et il sera forcé de m'inviter pour Noël.

- C'est quand même bancal comme plan, décréta Lacus avant de se lever. En plus les vacances de Toussaint sont dans deux semaines…

Ce serait serré côté timing mais toujours possible.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Narcisse.

La jeune fille piqua un fard.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire…

- T'as un rendez-vous ? demanda encore le garçon suspicieux.

- Narcisse… commença Lily.

- Mais pourquoi il me demande où je vais aussi ? marmonna Hyaline en fuyant à toute jambes.

Narcisse la regarda partir, perplexe.

- Elle nous cache un truc, tu crois ? Un petit copain ?

- C'est quoi cet air ? Merlin, tu serais jaloux ? fit la blonde, narquoise.

Elle avait un peu envie de le taquiner un peu après leur discussion en Potions. Il en resta sans voix quelques secondes.

- Jaloux ? Je ne suis pas jaloux !

S'il n'avait pas rougi, elle y aurait presque cru.

- Ben, je pensais que tu aimais Nirvana, nota Lily pensivement. T'as changé d'avis ?

- Mais non, je l'aime ! déclara-t-il vivement avant de rougir encore plus fort.

- Nirvana ou Lacus ?

Long silence.

- Comment… Comment tu sais pour Nirvana ?

Il semblait très furieux contre lui-même. Désespérant.

- Tes dessins parlent pour toi.

- Bon, oublie ça, tu veux ? fit-il visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à recopier la lettre quand elle sentit le regard insistant de Narcisse. Elle sourit face à son air perturbé.

- Non, mais en oubliant ton délire comme quoi je serais jaloux, à ton avis, elle est allée où Lacus ?

Lily le prit finalement en pitié. Trempant tranquillement sa plume dans l'encre, elle dit :

- Aux toilettes, abruti.

**_Mardi 18 Octobre._**

Le lendemain Lily se rendit seule à la volière. Elle avait consciencieusement recopié la lettre d'amour (Merlin, c'était quand même son plan le plus merdique) et l'avait mise dans une enveloppe parfumée. D'après Lacus, c'était une sorte de tradition de parfumer ses lettres d'amour. Complètement ridicule. Comme elle ne portait jamais de parfum (sa fragrance naturelle étant parfaite à son goût), elle avait du en « emprunter » un à Camélia Nott. L'ennui maintenant c'est que Weasley risquait de croire que c'était l'autre conne qui lui avait écrit. Un risque à prendre. En fait, Lily espérait secrètement qu'il vienne aborder Nott avec la lettre et qu'ils assistent tous à une scène hilarante. C'était peut-être un peu cruel pour Weasley. Oui, peut-être.

Mais en soi, quelles étaient les chances qu'il tombe amoureux d'une amoureuse transie par le biais de ses lettres, hein ? Weasley avait beau être un intellectuel toujours affublé d'un bouquin ou d'un truc à manger (parfois les deux !), il n'était pas un complet désespéré, si ? Si jamais il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour, elle risquait sincèrement de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque consécutif à une crise de fou rire incontrôlée. Mais de toute façon, ça n'arriverait pas. Et au cas où, elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle voulait bien profiter de l'amitié de Weasley mais profiter de son amour, c'était vraiment un rien trop dégueulasse pour elle. L'air de rien, elle avait une petite conscience dans un coin de sa tête qui hurlait chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de trop grave.

Comme par exemple quand elle avait gratuitement humilié un des garçons de son ancienne école. Au final, elle s'était excusée. D'après son père, le caractère de Lily, mélange de pragmatisme (qu'elle tenait de toute évidence de lui) et de bonté (parfois un peu effacée il fallait bien le dire, qu'elle devait à son autre père) était l'exemple même de l'alliance de deux personnes qui n'avaient rien en commun. Donc, elle savait au moins que ses deux pères étaient des personnes très différentes. C'était déjà ça. Elle savait vraiment trop peu de choses à son goût. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de Weasley et de son amitié. Il fallait que ça marche. Vraiment, il le fallait.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte de la volière en voyant par la fenêtre deux personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ensemble. Nirvana et Samuel Weasley, respectivement capitaines des équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, discutaient dans la volière et visiblement, pas très aimablement. Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre et réalisa qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Curieuse de nature (quoi, vous le saviez pas ?), elle les observa. Nirvana semblait très énervée contrairement à Weasley.

- Sérieusement Weasley, arrête ton cinéma. Ça ne m'amuse plus du tout.

- Mon cinéma ? Mais je ne fais pas semblant, dit le brun très calmement.

- Ah non, vraiment ? Les lettres, les fleurs, les cadeaux, les regards, les sous-entendus et le reste, ce n'est pas du cinéma peut-être ? s'énerva la jeune fille. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Je ne suis pas complètement conne !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

Lily put la voir faire une grimace équivoque.

- Laisse moi te dire en plus que comme façon de te foutre de moi, c'est plutôt médiocre comme tactique.

- Je ne cherche pas à me moquer de toi, fit Weasley un peu plus brusquement.

- Donc, je t'intéresse vraiment ?

Elle semblait franchement sceptique.

- Oui, tu m'intéresses.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Dans la volière, Nirvana semblait aussi surprise. Weasley fit un pas vers elle sans qu'elle recule et caressa sa joue. Il dit ensuite quelque chose mais la blonde ne put pas entendre ses mots. Nirvana se dégagea immédiatement et le gifla. Encore une fois, Lily resta sur le cul.

- Abruti, fit la fille avant de sortir.

Elle prit l'autre volée d'escaliers et ne vit pas Lily. Dans la pièce, Weasley se massa la joue avec un sourire étrange sur le visage puis il sortit finalement. Le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il venait vers elle, il l'avait déjà vue. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre en bondissant et se sentit rougir.

- Euh… Salut ! Ça va ? improvisa-t-elle.

N'importe quoi.

- Tu nous observais ? demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas plus énervé que ça.

- Non, mentit-elle.

- A d'autres, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, tu joues vraiment très bien au Quidditch, petite.

Il la dépassa et Lily se retourna.

- Weasley ! Tu étais sérieux ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lui aussi. Elle regretta immédiatement sa question. Non mais en quoi c'était ses affaires aussi ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa propre vie déjà assez compliquée comme ça et foutre la paix aux autres ? Ah, elle était vraiment trop indiscrète…

- Oui, tu es très douée, éluda-t-il.

Ok, il était franchement exaspérant comme type.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, grogna-t-elle.

- Je sais, sourit-il. Mais tu es trop curieuse pour ton bien, petite.

- J'ai un nom, Weasley, siffla-t-elle.

- Gnome ? proposa-t-il.

Elle envisagea sérieusement deux secondes de se jeter sur lui.

- Tu sais, un jour, je serais assez grande pour te mettre k.o.

- Tu sais, un jour, elle finira peut-être par comprendre que je suis sérieux, fit-il un sourire triste.

Sur ce, il s'en alla les épaules voûtées. Elle ressentit un grand élan de compassion pour ce pauvre amoureux solitaire et pensa vaguement à essayer de jouer les entremetteuses.  
Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Elle entra dans la volière et appela Banshee. Le volatile semblait complètement surexcité. Elle lutta vaillamment contre la chouette pendant deux bonnes minutes pour attraper sa patte et au moment où elle allait enfin accrocher sa lettre, quelqu'un entra. Comme une voleuse prise sur le fait, elle recula vivement et la lettre tomba par terre. C'était Weasley. Altaïr Weasley. Les mots « Coïncidence de merde » frappèrent son esprit. Il la regarda, surpris.

- Tiens, on se croise beaucoup à la volière, non ?

Il semblait amusé. Lily était plutôt très (très) nerveuse. Même s'il n'y avait pas de raison.

- Ha ha… Ouais, tu campes ici, ou quoi ?

- Faut croire. C'est à toi ?

Elle le vit avec horreur désigner la lettre du menton. Sur l'enveloppe, Merlin soit loué, elle n'avait écrit que "Weasley" mais quand même. Par réflexe, alors qu'il la ramassait, elle se précipita dessus. Malheureusement, il la prit de vitesse.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ? fit-il, surpris.

- Touche pas à ma lettre, Weasley, fit elle en essayant de l'attraper à nouveau.

Ce con la mit soudain hors de sa portée au dessus de sa tête. Il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle à tout casser mais cet abruti de rouquin avait des bras longs de deux mètres ! Elle oublia toute dignité et sauta désespérément pour l'attraper. Sans succès.

- Il y a mon nom sur cette lettre, dit-il visiblement déconcerté mais décidé à ne pas la lui rendre si facilement.

- Il y a une vingtaine de Weasley dans cette école, alors il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne te soit PAS destinée. Rends-moi cette foutue lettre ! fit-elle en arrêtant de sauter.

Il sembla se concerter un moment puis répondit finalement :

- Dis moi à qui elle s'adresse et peut-être que je te la rendrais.

D'accord, elle était énervée. C'était quoi ce comportement de Serpentard aussi, là ? Les Gryffondors sont sensés être gentils, bordel ! Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le seul lion capable de faire chanter quelqu'un pour une lettre d'amour qui en prime, lui était destinée ! N'envisageant même pas la possibilité de lui répondre, elle se jeta sur lui. Ça le prit de court, bien. L'ennui c'est qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse et que la lettre vola à un mètre d'eux. Ils se battirent quelques longues secondes pour elle et finalement, Lily se releva, l'enveloppe à la main, très fière d'elle-même.

- A l'avenir, mêle toi de tes… AAAH ! cria-t-elle soudain.

Potter, Séléna Potter venait de lui subtiliser la lettre. Elle ne l'avait même pas venu venir. Poil de Carotte semblait très contente. Weasley se releva et retint la blonde par le bras.

- Tu ne fonceras pas sur ma cousine, Malfoy.

Il semblait mortellement sérieux. Séléna lui fit un clin d'œil complice et regarda la lettre. Lily, évidemment, essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Weasley mais il avait de la force pour un rat de bibliothèque. Il s'amusait peut-être à faire des haltères avec ses dictionnaires…

- Bon, comme ça concerne quelqu'un de notre famille, ça ne te dérange pas si on la lit, Malfoy ? fit Poil de Carotte avec un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- Non ! Je t'interdis de la lire !

Surtout pas. Surtout pas. Surtout pas. Mais la rousse avait déjà cachetée la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. Lily rougit encore plus fort et conserva les yeux rivés sur Séléna, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Dans quelques instants, elle allait mourir de honte.

Pourtant, le sourire de Séléna disparut au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre et finalement elle dévisagea Lily un instant. La blonde, qui ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça comme un signe encourageant ou pas, évita le contact visuel. Un ange passa.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Altaïr.

Elle allait mourir. Vraiment, on avait beau dire que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, là elle risquait fort de mourir sur place. Elle imaginait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Un assassinat en règle.

- Lâche-là, Altaïr. C'est juste une lettre pour Pollux. Rien d'intéressant. On s'en va.

Lily releva les yeux et dévisagea Potter à son tour. Séléna lui adressa simplement un regard glacial et lui rendit sa lettre. Altaïr, lui, la lâcha (un maître chanteur obéissant quand même) et sortit avec Potter en lui demandant :

- Et ta lettre pour oncle Harry ?

- Plus tard, répondit la rousse en partant.

Lily resta un moment avec la lettre dans les mains sans croire à sa chance. Elle se pinça même une ou deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne venait pas d'halluciner les dernières minutes. Potter ne s'était pas foutu d'elle. Elle était passée à côté d'une occasion de rêve pour humilier Lily et elle ne l'avait pas saisie. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Par… Par gentillesse ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, Potter risquait bien de débarquer demain et de la faire chanter. Après tout, cette fille était horrible, non ?

…

Par tous les dieux de l'enfer, Potter avait été gentille avec elle !

Mais où allait le monde ?

Elle sortit de la volière sans donner sa lettre à Banshee. Plus tard peut-être.

Ok, elle savait déjà que cette lettre ne serait jamais envoyée.

En revenant au dortoir, la tête chargée de questions, elle mit un moment à réaliser que Lacus parlait avec Nott et Bulstrode. Enfin, parler, c'était une image. Elle semblait plutôt les écouter avec un air terrifié sur le visage. Elle était pale comme un linge. Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers la blonde quand celle-ci fit son entrée. Reprenant aussitôt ces esprits, elle intervint :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites à Lacus, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Mais rien du tout, répondit Nott avec son air hypocrite habituel.

Lily la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcils sceptique.

- Hey, demande à Gourde si tu ne nous crois pas.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Gourde ? répéta-t-elle, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Après l'acte de pitié de Potter, elle n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Parce que c'était forcement de la pitié. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion en entrant dans les cachots. Potter avait eu pitié d'elle. Ça, c'était la fin de tout. Elle inspirait de la pitié à Poil de Carotte. Pitié…

Son orgueil n'allait pas s'en remettre. Sans parler que d'une certaine façon, Narcisse avait eu raison. Vraiment, la fin de tout…

- Je voulais dire Gaunt, corrigea Nott.

Mais bien sur. Elle allait lui jeter un sort, plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose, mais Lacus intervient.

- Laisse Lily, je t'assure qu'on ne faisait que parler.

Lily la fixa un peu perdue.

- T'es sure ?

- Oui, fit Lacus.

La blonde décela bien évidemment le mensonge mais laissa tomber. Si Lacus voulait régler ça toute seule, elle respecterait son choix. Après tout, elle devait arrêter de se mêler des affaires des autres. Bonne résolution numéro un.

Elle jeta un regard glacial aux deux autres filles en rangeant sa baguette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle comptait bien dormir et oublier vite la journée où Potter avait eu pitié d'elle. Merlin, c'était vraiment trop affreux.

**_Du mercredi 19 au vendredi 21 Octobre._**

Les jours suivants furent placés sous le signe de la réflexion pour la blonde. En effet, pour une fois, Lily se remit en question un nombre incalculable de fois.

Ne serait-ce que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle mentit par omission à Lacus et Narcisse en leur expliquant l'abandon du plan « Lettres d'amour à Weasley » en raison du faible taux de réussite. Elle ne leur mentionna même pas sa rencontre avec Potter et l'acte de pitié qu'elle avait eu envers elle. Ils n'insistèrent pas, visiblement ils pensaient que ça ne marcherait pas depuis le départ, pourtant Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils s'en foutaient ou s'ils avaient compris qu'elle ne voulait pas tout leur expliquer. Après tout, Narcisse avait toujours fait preuve d'une capacité de déduction surprenante malgré son air absent et Lacus… Lacus la surprenait souvent et elle aussi, elle était très perspicace. Sûrement qu'ils avaient compris. A croire qu'on lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Au début, ça l'énerva puis elle se demanda pourquoi ça ne les embêtait pas qu'elle ne leur dise pas tout (pour ne pas dire, presque rien). Est-ce qu'ils s'y étaient habitués dès le départ ? Et puis, pourquoi elle ne leur confiait pas ses secrets, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi, alors que l'occasion s'était présentée, il y avait à peine quelques semaines, elle ne leur avait pas avoué qu'elle parlait aussi le Fourchelangue ? D'un autre côté, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient… Mais si Lacus, si timide et si complexée, avait pu leur dire, pourquoi pas elle ? En fait, ça ne lui avait même pas frôlé l'esprit. Les paroles du Choipeau lui étaient revenues en tête ce jour-là.

"_Tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens, n'est ce pas ?_"

Peut-être bien qu'elle aimait juste garder ses secrets, comme tout le monde. "Je parle aux serpents" n'était pas un truc qu'on criait sur les toits. Est-ce que Potter disait tout à Weasley ? Était-ce comme cela que ça marchait chez ces gens-là ?

Mais il y avait tellement de secrets chez elle, aussi ! Beaucoup moins que chez Potter. C'était pas de sa faute si dès le début, on l'avait habituée à garder ses secrets pour soi. Néanmoins, elle trouva ça triste. Et elle se mit à espérer qu'un jour, elle pourrait raconter toute sa vie à quelqu'un.

Elle se posa également beaucoup de questions sur Potter, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ne vint pas la taquiner au cours des jours suivants et se contenta de l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Ça lui convenait bien, d'ailleurs mais elle aurait quand même voulu un semblant d'explication. Si elle avait été à sa place la veille, dans la volière, elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagi de la même manière. Même si elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se dire : _Oui, j'aurais fait la même chose_. Parce qu'en dépit du fait que c'était de la pitié, c'était quand même super gentil de la part de Potter. Elle devrait peut-être la remercier…

C'était déjà dur d'admettre qu'elle devrait remercier Potter alors le faire ! Si l'occasion se présentait un jour… Ha, ouais, elle était convaincue.

Elle surveilla également Nott et Lacus durant ces quelques jours. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien de louche entre elles bien sur, même si elle était convaincue que c'était le cas. Elle se donna l'impression d'être très discrète mais les regards de Narcisse (du style : "Irrécupérable") la firent un peu déchanter. Cependant, Lacus ne remarqua rien de son petit manège, ou du moins n'en laissa rien paraître et malheureusement (enfin, heureusement), rien de bien suspect n'arriva non plus. Enfin si, Lily remarqua que Lacus disparaissait souvent quelques minutes au cours de la journée, mais, alors qu'elle faisait part de sa constatation à Narcisse, il la remit gentiment à sa place :

- Lily, ce n'est pas toi qui me traitais d'abruti l'autre jour pour les mêmes raisons ?

- Peut importe. Ça ne t'intrigue pas, toi ?

- Un peu, si, admit-il avant d'ajouter un peu plus fort en voyant qu'elle allait riposter, mais je pense qu'elle nous en parlera quand elle le voudra.

Et là, il l'acheva :

- Comme toi.

Elle fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.  
Un soir, au summum de ses introspections, elle écrivit une lettre à son père où elle lui demandait si à son avis, elle était le genre de personne à ne pas faire confiance aux gens. Ça la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, c'est vrai. Pourtant, elle ne l'envoya pas. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de répondre aux tourments personnels de sa fille. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient en froid.

Le vendredi, elle se sentit de bonne humeur.

Du moins, nettement de meilleure humeur que la plupart des autres matins. Elle ne savait pas, il y avait "un je ne sais quoi" de mieux dans l'air ce matin-là et cela alla crescendo. Les cours lui semblèrent plus intéressants et plus courts, le soleil lui parut plus lumineux, le ciel plus bleu et la voix de Prongs plus douce. Elle décida donc qu'il était temps pour son phénix autant que pour elle et les deux personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus ici, de prendre l'air. Elle laissa sortir Prongs pour la première fois, qu'il puisse se dégourdir les ailes tandis qu'eux trois se dégourdiraient les jambes. Ouais, elle avait envie de prendre l'air aujourd'hui. Ca tombait fabuleusement bien vu que ce jour là, le cours de DCFM fut annulé et qu'ils finirent très tôt. Sans parler que le matin même, Nirvana l'avait prévenue qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement au soir. Lily l'avait trouvée un peu pale d'ailleurs.

Bref, plutôt que de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, chose qui était devenue une grande habitude chez eux, elle les traîna dans le parc. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas particulièrement facile, Lacus et Narcisse trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire :

- Il y a trop de soleil dans le parc, se plaignit Lacus en la suivant quand même.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais vampire, Lacus, répondit Lily d'un ton joyeux.

- J'ai la peau sensible, plaida la brune en rougissant.

- On se mettra sous un arbre, concéda-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Les oiseaux vont nous chier dessus, commenta Narcisse.

- Ah, la beauté de la nature, ironisa Lily en souriant un peu plus.

- Et il y aura des fourmis par terre, continua-t-il.

- Ah, la beauté de la nature, répéta-t-elle, butée avant de répondre plus sérieusement, On empruntera une couverture à Hagrid.

- Mais tout le monde va dans le parc, fit soudain Lacus, visiblement très ennuyée par ce détail.

- C'est normal, c'est les derniers beaux jours, faut en profiter.

- Justement ! Il y a trop de soleil pour la peau sensible de Hyaline, répliqua le garçon.

- Je te dis qu'on ira sous un arbre.

- Mais tous les arbres seront déjà pris…

- Lacus, tu as vu le nombre de platanes qu'il y a dans ce foutu parc ? demanda Lily d'un ton toujours aussi enjoué.

- Mais le soleil passe à travers les feuilles…

- Narcisse… Tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est les oiseaux et les fourmis. Pas la peine de faire semblant de compatir pour Lacus.

- Mais pourquoi pas la bibliothèque ? se désespéra Lacus.

- Oui, pourquoi pas la bibliothèque ? répéta Narcisse, en imitant son ton.

Lily soupira. Pas facile à vivre tous les jours ces deux-là.

- Le monde est beau aujourd'hui.

- Et pas hier ? demanda le garçon d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, pas hier, fit-elle très joyeusement en passant devant la grande salle.

Elle entendit Narcisse murmurer dans son dos :

- Elle a mangé quoi, ce matin ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, moi !

- Ça devait être fort, dit-il, songeur.

- Mauvaises langues, leur lança-t-elle en se retournant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc, où en effet, de nombreux élèves avaient décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi. Lily eut l'impression que les couleurs étaient plus vives dehors et elle décida de le dire à ses amis :

- C'est moi où l'herbe est plus verte aujourd'hui ? Et les uniformes des Serdaigles, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont vraiment super brillants ?

Elle se mit à rire sans raison. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison évidemment, mais ce spectacle lui donnait vraiment envie de rigoler. Elle vit Narcisse froncer les sourcils et Lacus la prit par les épaules :

- Lily, ça va ? Ecoute… Je crois qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur, tu sais ? Tu es très pale…

- Je suis toujours très pale, Hyaline, dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Et toi aussi, je te signale. OK, attends, il faut que j'arrête de rire.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvint à arrêter de rire et à se maintenir à un grand sourire. Lacus avait vraiment l'air inquiète aussi, Lily, prise de remords, lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle dut insister mais ils prirent finalement le chemin qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid.

- Tu sais, commença Narcisse avec une drôle de voix, quand tu as ri, tu m'as fait penser à ma mère. Elle rit souvent comme ça, pour rien.

- Dieux, s'exclama la blonde d'un ton très enthousiaste, je vais peut-être voir des Ronflaks Tondus alors !

- Des Ronflaks Cornus, corrigea Lacus en lui jetant un énième regard inquiet.

Soucieuse de ne pas plus inquiéter son amie, elle se battit avec fureur contre l'envie d'improviser un poème sur la beauté du parc et même sur la cabane pittoresque du demi géant. Une fois face à la porte, elle frappa sans hésitation. Il y eut du bruit derrière et la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur le garde-chasse qui les regarda de haut visiblement surpris de les voir là. Mais la surprise fit rapidement place à un sourire chaleureux et il s'exclama :

- Et bien, je reçois de bonnes visites ces temps-ci. Entrez les enfants, allons entrez !

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, les yeux plissés et tira doucement sur sa barbe. Elle la regarda encore un moment avant de déclarer :

- Je trouve que ça vous va très bien, Hagrid.

Un instant, elle avait cru la voir bouger. Soit. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assez dubitatif qui la fit rire. Narcisse ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lily le traîna à l'intérieur de la maison avec un autre éclat de rire. Ils n'étaient venus que pour une couverture mais puisqu'il les invitait si gentiment. Alors que Narcisse grommelait quelque chose tout bas et que Lacus entrait à son tour en remerciant Hagrid, Lily remarqua la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce et crut un moment à une hallucination. Mais non, Harry Potter se tenait bel et bien dans un des fauteuils grande taille de la pièce et les regardait, à la fois surpris et content. Lily sentit son sourire s'élargir considérablement et le salua :

- Bonjour Harry ! Enfin, je veux dire M. Potter. Vous préférez M. Potter ? Parce que moi je trouve que Monsieur Potter c'est trop sérieux pour vous. Mais pas que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein ! Oui, vous êtes très sérieux mais… Enfin.

Juste à côté d'elle, Narcisse se mit à rire la tête dans les mains, rapidement imité par tout le monde. Finalement Harry se recula pour leur faire une place en répondant :

- Appelle-moi Harry, je préfère. Mais asseyez-vous, j'allais partir.

- Mais il ne faut pas partir parce qu'on arrive ! D'ailleurs, on ne fait que passer, fit-elle en s'asseyant quand même.

- Oui, Hagrid, enchaîna Narcisse avec un petit rire, on pourrait t'emprunter une couverture, s'il te plait ?

- Sans problème, répondit-il. Venez, il doit y en avoir une dans la remise dehors…

Lily les encouragea à le suivre, assurant qu'elle les attendait à l'intérieur avec Harry. Les deux premières années sortirent donc à sa suite.

- Toujours aussi joyeuse, Lily, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

- Je crois que c'est une malédiction, fit-elle très sérieusement.

- Explique moi donc cela.

- Et bien, on ne se croise que dans mes grands moments !

Oui car aujourd'hui, le monde était beau et l'autre jour, elle avait gagné son premier match de Quidditch.

- Ah, j'espérais être la raison de tant de bonne humeur, admit-il avec un air déçu.

- Désolé, Harry mais je ne fais pas partie de votre fan-club. La preuve, Séléna m'a proposé un autographe un jour, mais j'ai refusé.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton très fier. Harry en sembla plus amusé qu'autre chose :

- Elle t'a proposé un autographe ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, juste avant de m'appeler Barbie… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, vous ?

- Euh… Non, dit-il en regardant ailleurs avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Et bien, Harry, vous êtes un très mauvais menteur.

- Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que nous nous voyons et tu m'insultes déjà ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions si vite d'ailleurs ! avoua-t-elle.

Harry sourit et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- J'imagine que tu ne devais pas être particulièrement pressée après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air grave qui jurait avec son sourire béat :

- Oui, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça, d'ailleurs.

Une belle invitation à lui expliquer. En espérant qu'il suive le mouvement bien sur.

- Les désaccords entre ton père et moi datent d'avant ta naissance. En fait, dès notre première rencontre à Poudlard.

Et bien, voilà… Vraiment, aujourd'hui, tout lui souriait.

- A Poudlard ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Papa en élève… Et à vous imaginer aussi, à vrai dire ! Pour nous, les enfants, les parents ont toujours été des parents, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Et bien, je suis forcé de me fier à toi.

Elle médita sur ses paroles bien étranges en buvant une gorgée de son thé et comprit. Elle maudit sa langue une fois de plus. Elle avait totalement oublié le fait qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu connaître ses parents. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir rendu triste avec ses réflexions à deux noises.

- Vous pouvez me raconter votre rencontre avec mon père, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle dans une belle tentative de revenir à un sujet moins… Bref, à un autre sujet.

- Ton père ne t'as jamais raconté ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation d'un air affligé :

- Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Dans ma famille, on adore les secrets et les mystères.

- Je me rappelle. Hum, c'était dans le train qui m'amenait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Je devais être en train de parler de Quidditch avec Ron, mon futur meilleur ami, quand Ma… Draco est entré. Il était accompagné de deux garçons qui devaient faire le double de ma taille et le triple de mon poids.

Lily rigola. Oui, son père lui avait parlé de ces deux-là :

- Crabbe et Goyle, non ?

- Exactement. Je sais que l'un d'eux est en prison maintenant quant à l'autre…

- Il s'est marié, assura Lily, avec une certaine Marietta quelque chose. Leur fille est dans mon dortoir et c'est une plaie !

- Elle ne joue pas le garde du corps ? plaisanta Harry.

- Plutôt celui de Nott que le mien. Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Et bien, ton père m'a demandé si j'étais bien Harry Potter. J'étais célèbre à cette époque, se vanta-t-il avec un air exagéré de nostalgie qui fit rire la jeune fille. Et quand il a su que c'était moi, il m'a proposé son amitié. Enfin, c'était plutôt quelque chose comme : « Je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Je peux te conseiller si tu veux éviter les bouseux comme ce Weasley là… »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

- Vraiment ? Comme ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais c'était le message, rigola Harry. J'ai refusé son amitié et par la suite, il a employé tous les moyens pour me pourrir la vie. Tu vas peut-être le prendre mal mais à l'époque, ton père était très con.

- Non, il l'avoue lui-même, assura-t-elle. Quels genres de moyens ?

- Des bêtises d'adolescents. Des trucs qui m'ont valu quelques retenues. Un jour, il a pénétré en plein match sur le terrain de Quidditch déguisé en Détraqueur. Oh, et mention spéciale aux badges « Potter Pue » en quatrième année.

Lily éclata de rire puis s'excusa de se moquer de la sorte avant de lui demander qui pouvait bien accepter de porter des badges pareils.

- Plein de gens à cette époque. Vraiment, j'étais le type le plus haï de Poudlard.

- Vous avez un air prétentieux, juste là, vous savez ?

Harry rit à son tour :

- Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas.

- Donc, c'est ça ? demanda finalement Lily. Vous vous êtes un peu disputés la première fois que vous vous êtes vus et puis vous n'avez jamais essayé de faire connaissance ?

- Si, admit-il avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Pendant la guerre…

- Et ? demanda-t-elle, avide de savoir.

Elle allait peut-être enfin savoir le fin mot de cette histoire de trahison. Malheureusement, comme un fait exprès, Narcisse, Lacus et Hagrid revinrent à ce moment là. Lily se leva à contrecœur. Cependant, elle vacilla et dut s'accrocher au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Inquiet, Harry s'était levé :

- Ça va ?

Elle sourit, sincèrement touchée :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et avec le sentiment de très mal cacher sa déception de partir si vite, elle le remercia ainsi qu'Hagrid et sortit avec les deux autres. Ils choisirent rapidement un arbre un peu éloigné des autres élèves, encore plus nombreux que tout à l'heure semblait-il, et ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur la couverture. Lacus se mit à lire le Chicaneur du mois de Novembre que Narcisse lui avait obtenu en avance et ce dernier entreprit de chasser toutes les fourmis du coin en tapant le sol à l'aide d'un bâton. Lily, qui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cabane d'Hagrid, était beaucoup moins en forme, s'allongea au bout de deux minutes et observa, fascinée, les feuilles bouger au gré du vent. Elles étaient vraiment très brillantes. Lacus parla soudain :

- Oh, ils ont ajouté une rubrique analyses des nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier !

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai proposé ça à ma mère. Elle s'amuse souvent à le faire lorsqu'on reçoit le journal. J'ai toujours trouvé ça marrant.

- Je te les lis ? proposa-t-elle.

Ça y est. Lily allait devoir se farcir le Chicaneur… Elle soupira d'avance. Lacus lut un par un les nombreux articles de sa voix très douce et Lily se sentit bercée par elle. Au fur et à mesure, Lacus lut de moins en mois fort et Lily lui demanda, la voix pâteuse, de parler plus fort. Son estomac se noua quand elle vit la brune se pencher vers elle. La voir bouger comme ça lui donnait le tournis.

- Lily, ça ne va pas ? Lily ?

- Si, répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de se reprendre, prise d'une autre nausée. Non. Non.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

C'était Narcisse. Il avait l'air inquiet. Quelque part, très loin dans son esprit, elle fut touchée qu'il s'inquiète autant.

- J'ai… Le tournis.

- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on a mis quelque chose dans son plat.

Lacus… Elle aussi, elle s'inquiétait. Peut-être un peu trop. Si quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans son déjeuner, elle l'aurait vu. Ou senti. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait mangé au matin mais ça accentua sa sensation de vertige. Elle se sentit partir…

Lily fut soudain secouée et elle reprit ses esprits, ce qui d'un autre côté, n'arrangea en rien ses maux de ventre. Elle repoussa Lacus un peu violemment et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle marche et ça allait passer. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Les yeux fixés au sol, elle fit quelques pas en titubant puis s'arrêta. Bon, dans le fond, il valait mieux qu'elle se rassoie, c'était encore pire debout. Elle s'assit donc et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Vraiment, elle se sentait mal. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'herbe et de se reprendre. L'herbe si brillante l'aveuglait littéralement. Les yeux bordés de larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard sur quoi que soit car tout était soudain devenu très brillant.

Non… En fait, elle ne voyait plus clair. Ou plus vraisemblablement, elle ne voyait plus sombre. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de dissiper cet effet mais il s'accentua et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle cria quelque chose et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentait soulevée par les bras. Mais non, elle ne voulait pas se lever ! Elle voulait se coucher par terre et attendre que ça se calme. Elle se débattit.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Va chercher quelqu'un !

- Lily, ouvre les yeux ! Dis quelque chose !

- Lacus ! Va chercher quelqu'un maintenant !

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit et les referma aussitôt. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Elle s'écroula par terre, prise de violents hoquets.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Elle avait si mal partout et chaque soubresaut lui déchirait littéralement la poitrine. Elle allait vomir. Elle repoussa la personne près d'elle du mieux qu'elle put et se vida les entrailles. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Encore. Mais ça ne la soulageait pas, au contraire. C'était de pire en pire. Il y avait du bruit autour d'elle mais rien qu'elle ne puisse distinguer ou comprendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle vomissait du sang. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir…

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains puissantes l'agripper par les bras et la soulever. L'instant d'après, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

**J'ai la vague impression de faire dans le mauvais drama là... Désolée!**

**Voilà! Lachez moi des reviews! Pour me motiver à écrire la suite de sorte que je continue à poster toutes les semaines (plutôt que toutes les DEUX semaines, huuuuum). Réponses aux reviews: Dimanche soir (je suis défractée comme dirait personne)**

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier deux personnes en particulier parce qu'elles m'ont écrites deux reviews TROP mignonnes! En vérité, je manque de vocabulaire pour expliquer comment ça m'a fait plaisir donc... Merci tout particulier à _Eagle Eclypse _et_ Mel-Imoen. _**

**Et merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews en fait (et "à demain"). Je vous aime! (vraiment, vraiment .)**


	9. Harry et Draco peuvent discuter

**Une Fille de pères**

**Disclaimer: **Je pourrais (si je le voulais) être JKR à force de concentration mentale (annihilation de personalité et possession intramoléculaire tout à fait probable) mais... Par un simple manque de volonté, je me contente d'être une mortelle qui s'amuse à écrire des histoires tordues gratuitement.

**Avertissement:** Hum... Pas encore de slash ce soir. Mais on s'en rapproche, on s'en rapproche (ouais, lol, il est encore théorique mais il existe... Dans ma tete snif)

**Note de l'autrice:** COUCOU (ca c'est pour que tout le monde lise). Vous n'imaginerez pas ce qui m'est arrivé! Non, je déconne, en fait, j'ai une semi-excuse pour mon retard d'une semaine... (Le pire, c'est que j'avais menacé de le faire si j'avais pas plein de review et j'ai eu plein de reviews (JE VOUS AIME!) mais je l'ai quand même fait snif). En fait, rentrant en Belgique le week-end passé, Kirjana oublia son port USB. Ses histoires n'étant pas enregistrées sur le vieil ordinateur que conservait sa progénitrice, Kirjana se retrouva incapable d'updater le week-end passé. Pas grave, se dit-elle, je le ferais pendant la semaine avec moultes excuses. Seulement, pendant la semaine, Kirjana accumula cours et travail de nuit si bien que le vendredi, rien n'était fait. Ses excuses, elle vous présente humblement et la promesse que ca n'arrivera plus elle vous donne amplement. Et faut que j'arrête ce style d'écriture moyennageux moi. Bref, je vous adore tous pour m'avoir totalement complétement et irremédiablement fait décoller de terre avec vos reviews et je m'écrase plus bas que terre de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine de plus après une fin de chapitre aussi pourrie. Pardon, pardon, pardon!

**Petite note sur l'histoire :** Ben, pas grand chose. Si ce n'est que... J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite mais pas le moindre bout de mot à mettre sur mes fabuleuses idées. Je déprime.

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_ Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_ David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley: _Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:_  
Markus Snape: _Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est _toujours_ un point d'interrogation.

* * *

_**Vendredi 21 Octobre**_

Ceux qui vont à Serpentard sont ambitieux et arrogants. Draco en était la preuve vivante jusqu'à quelques années. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il avait en tête un plan de sa vie détaillé et sans erreurs. Ce plan, il y pensait dans ses moments de faiblesse. Quand il ne voyait plus la fin d'un devoir, quand il essuyait un échec cuisant face à Potter, quand tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ou encore quand sa vie était chamboulée en un instant par une lettre annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle. Et des lettres de ce genre, il en avait reçue des dizaines. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore atteint la quarantaine.

Jeune, il rêvait de suivre les traces de son père et de devenir un jour le bras droit de Voldemort, son plus proche allié. Tellement proche qu'il pourrait alors le détrôner et imposer sa volonté à tous. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé plus d'un an à faire les taches dont personne ne désirait, à voir des choses bien pires que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer en bénéficiant d'encore moins de considération que ce salopard de Pettigrow, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Evidemment, réaliser son erreur, particulièrement quand on porte la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, n'était pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Il erra longtemps entre envie et peur, ne sachant s'il devait changer et mourir ou mentir et mourir quand même.

Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Severus. Oui, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait pris la première bonne décision de sa vie. Il rejoignit le camp des vainqueurs pour une fois. Et, inconscient, il se remit à faire un plan de sa nouvelle vie dans laquelle il serait blanchi et se trouverait un travail respectable au ministère. Peut-être même finirait-il ministre de la magie. Il est bien d'avoir des ambitions dans la vie mais il est nettement moins bien de la planifier de la sorte. Parce que la vie, ce n'est pas un plan et même si un moment, elle en donne l'impression, au final, elle reprend le dessus sur votre volonté et d'une seule pichenette, elle réduit votre plan arrogant en miettes.

Draco n'avait pas retenu la leçon et cela bien qu'elle lui eut été donnée par deux fois. Peut-être parce qu'au final, il avait plus gagné que perdu. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'on respectait pour son courage lorsqu'il avait quitté les Mangemorts. Et la deuxième fois que toutes ses certitudes avaient été soufflées, lorsque Lily était entrée dans sa vie sans qu'il l'ait demandée, il était également devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. A croire qu'il fallait perdre pour apprendre. Quand sa vie s'était calmée, quand il avait épousé Pansy, quand tout s'était arrangé, il avait replanifié sa vie à nouveau. Il s'imaginait naïvement vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin, voyant Lily grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants (dans une cinquantaine d'années). Il croyait qu'il n'y aurait rien pour briser ça. Et même si le retour de Lucius avait un peu ébranlé ses belles perspectives d'avenir, il avait pu continuer à espérer que tout continue à aller bien.

Qu'il était naïf.

Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour changer le cours d'une vie. Et la plupart du temps, cela se cache sous une enveloppe rouge qui arrive quand l'on s'y attend le moins.

Il la reçut en fin d'après-midi dans son salon alors qu'il essayait de réduire tant bien que mal la masse de lettres auxquelles il se devait de répondre. Le hibou frappa sur sa vitre avec insistance et Draco fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce n'est que lorsque le hibou entra dans la pièce qu'il remarqua que la lettre était rouge. Son cœur manqua un battement comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

La force de l'habitude, sûrement.

Il la détacha en tremblant et se maudit de stresser pour quelque chose qui n'était peut-être rien. Malheureusement, il lui suffit de lire les premières lignes pour comprendre qu'il ne se faisait pas de mauvais sang pour rien.

« _Monsieur Malfoy, votre fille, Lily Malfoy vient d'être hospitalisée en urgence à Ste Mangouste pour empoissonnement. Nous…_ »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le reste de la lettre qui glissa de ses mains. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané pour Ste-Mangouste. Il apparut en plein milieu d'une rue marchande moldue mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Et si quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de toute manière. Il se dirigea vers la vitrine délabrée qui cachait l'entrée de l'hôpital, agacé de ne pas pouvoir se rendre directement dans la chambre de sa fille. La voix suraiguë, il cria un peu fort :

- Je viens voir ma fille !

Le mannequin se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et Draco tapa contre la vitre d'agacement :

- Lily Malfoy !

Enfin, le mannequin hocha la tête et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait passer. Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il pénétra dans la salle d'accueil de Ste-Mangouste qu'il avait bien trop visité à son goût dans sa vie et bouscula les gens qui passaient sur son chemin. Il consulta le tableau, sentant son corps trembler et prit la cage d'escalier vers le service des « empoissonnements par potions et plantes » qui se trouvait au troisième étage. L'ascension lui parut extrêmement longue et il maudit une nouvelle fois ce foutu hôpital de bénéficier de dispositifs anti-transplanage. En sortant des escaliers, il agrippa par le col un guérisseur qui passait par là.

- Dites moi où est ma fille ! aboya-t-il.

Le guérisseur, qui avait d'abord été très surpris par le comportement violent du blond lui demanda :

- Quel est son nom ?

- Lily Malfoy. Pour empoisonnement, précisa-t-il dans un souffle.

L'homme fronça les sourcils :

- Je vois. Je vais vous conduire à elle mais il faudra d'abord que vous vous calmiez.

- Je suis calme ! siffla-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'il n'en donnait pas non plus l'impression.

Le guérisseur sembla comprendre que se calmer était la seule chose que Draco n'était pas en mesure de faire à ce moment précis. Aussi il lui fit signe de le suivre.

- J'étais là quand elle est arrivée, commença-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ? demanda précipitamment Draco.

- Je suis désolé, ils étaient encore occupés à la soigner quand je suis parti. Mais, elle devrait s'en sortir. Votre fille a vraisemblablement ingurgité une substance nommée « Poudre d'euphorie ». D'après celui qui l'a amenée, c'est un produit vendu chez le magasin de Farces des Weasley.

- Les Weasley ? répéta-t-il incrédule suivant le médecin qui courrait presque.

Il allait assassiner toute cette putain de famille de roux.

- Oui, elle n'est arrivée qu'il y a dix minutes mais nous avons déjà introduit la demande pour une enquête au département des accidents et collaboration magiques ainsi qu'au bureau d'organisation du commerce magique. Lorsque l'état de votre fille sera stable, vous pourrez parler à un officier de la brigade de police magique et porter plainte si vous le désirez.

- Dites moi plutôt comment va ma fille, répliqua Draco.

Rien à battre de ses discours juridiques. D'abord, il allait voir Lily et ensuite, quand il serait certain qu'elle n'était pas mourante, il irait tuer les jumeaux Weasley. Lentement et probablement à mains nues, juste pour avoir la satisfaction sourde de sentir leurs os se briser sous ses doigts.

- Elle va bien, je vous assure. Ils sont en train de la stabiliser. Lorsque nous l'avons admise votre fille était en arrêt respiratoire mais nous avons pu lui administrer l'antidote assez tôt et elle devrait se remettre rapidement.

- Salazar…

Il avait envie de s'asseoir, ses jambes lui semblaient soudain molles. Ce n'était pas le moment et il se força à continuer d'avancer.

- Nous avons eu de la chance, avoua le médicomage. Ces symptômes ne correspondaient à rien de connu chez nous et si nous n'avions pas été informés par M. Potter de la nature du poison, nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? l'interrompit Draco alors qu'ils tournaient à gauche. Potter ?

- Oui, c'est M. Potter qui nous a amenée votre fille. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

Avant que Draco n'aie eu le temps de répondre ou même d'analyser cette information, le guérisseur ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre. Draco le suivit rapidement et put constater que pas moins de six guérisseurs s'occupaient de sa fille. Il courut jusqu'au lit où elle était allongée. Elle était inconsciente. Du sang s'étalait sur ses vêtements et même dans son cou. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Il recula, pétrifié. Quelqu'un lui proposa un siège mais il n'était pas en état de l'entendre. Il s'assit tout de même, sans quitter sa blonde des yeux.

Oui, vraiment, il avait été très con de croire que tout se passerait bien.

.oO°Oo.

Draco caressait d'une main les cheveux de sa fille. C'était un geste qu'il répétait depuis une heure environ. Les guérisseurs étaient finalement partis, confiants quant au sort de son enfant et Draco avait rapproché son siège du lit de la blonde et avait commencé par nettoyer les dernières traces de sang laissées sur son visage. Il savait qu'une infirmière allait certainement venir pour le faire mais il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir sa fille couverte de sang plus longtemps. D'un geste nerveux, il s'était acharné à faire disparaître de son visage si serein toute trace de ce qu'il s'était passé. Par la suite, il avait replacé les couvertures sur elle une bonne dizaine de fois avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

D'après les spécialistes, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, ce qui devait arriver dans les prochaines heures. Draco tenait à être là quand elle ouvrirait ses grands yeux verts. Il voulait pouvoir la rassurer, lui expliquer que tout allait bien, qu'elle était à l'hôpital mais que le pire avait été évité.

Le pire… Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait perdu sa fille ? Qu'aurait-il fait si ce guérisseur lui avait annoncé sa mort ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il l'avait vue mourir ?

Il inspira profondément en se passant la main sur le visage. Il serait mort. Oui, il serait certainement mort. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une vie sans Lily à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-il survivre si jamais elle disparaissait à jamais ? Il ne pourrait pas. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans elle. C'était sa raison de vivre depuis onze ans et elle le resterait à jamais. Non, il n'y avait pas de vie après Lily.

Alors, c'est ça ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on manque de perdre la personne qu'on chérit le plus ?

Quelqu'un entra. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était. Sûrement un médicomage venu pour prendre les constantes de Lily et lui répéter qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

- Tiens.

Draco reconnut immédiatement la voix et se tourna vers Potter. Il n'était même pas surpris. En fait, ses émotions étaient plutôt inexistantes face à la peur et à la colère qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée. Potter lui tendait un verre en plastique rempli d'un liquide noir. Draco l'accepta sans dire un mot et reporta son attention sur Lily tandis que l'autre prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Potter ne demande en murmurant :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Tout le monde murmure dans un hôpital. Surtout quand le patient est inconscient. Comme si on avait peur de le réveiller alors qu'en l'occurrence, c'est exactement ce qu'on attend.

- J'ai peur, avoua Draco. Je suis mort de peur.

- Elle va s'en tirer, lui assura Potter. Et elle va bientôt se réveiller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas…, répéta le blond comme un automate.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'inquiéter ?

- C'est un peu dur de ne pas m'inquiéter, Potter. Ma fille a failli mourir aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de travailler chez moi comme un pauvre inconscient alors qu'elle risquait sa vie.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait rien senti. Rien. Aucun pressentiment, pas la moindre impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle ne respirait plus et lui, il continuait à bosser comme un con sans s'en douter ! Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait rien ressenti ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer ? Le pressentir ? Rien. Rien du tout. Le néant.

- L'important c'est qu'elle aille bien maintenant, Draco.

Il ne releva même pas l'utilisation de son prénom. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il but une gorgée du liquide étrange dans la tasse et grimaça. Potter le vit et dit :

- Il est un peu fort. Le café noir et corsé est la seule chose qui convienne dans ce genre de situation.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui convient dans ce genre de situation ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dépourvue de méchanceté même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Potter sourit.

- Lorsque Séléna avait quatre ans, elle est tombée malade. Bien sur, c'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'a eu ta fille mais quand je l'ai vue s'évanouir au milieu de la cuisine, j'ai réalisé que sa vie était comme celle de tous les autres et qu'elle la risquait chaque jour, elle aussi. Tous les enfants se pensent immortels mais les parents le croient aussi. Même si au final, ce n'était qu'une grippe sans gravité, je suis resté près d'elle durant tout son séjour ici, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir. Tous les parents ressentent ça un jour.

Tous les parents… Pas lui. Jamais. Lily était différente du commun des enfants.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici, dit Draco d'une voix moins assurée. En onze ans, elle n'a jamais contracté la moindre maladie. Jamais.

Les prématurés sont généralement plus faibles que les autres enfants et beaucoup plus enclin à tomber malade. Les guérisseurs en France l'avaient averti avant qu'il ne sorte de l'hôpital avec elle, même si elle allait parfaitement bien pour une enfant née deux mois trop tôt. Draco avait craint pour sa santé mais Lily avait toujours été forte. Elle n'était jamais tombée malade, elle n'avait jamais eu de fièvre ni aucune des infections infantiles courantes. Comme si elle possédait un pouvoir en elle qui éloignait toutes les maladies. Draco avait toujours été persuadé que c'était Potter qui lui avait transmis cette force d'une façon ou d'une autre, la protégeant contre tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence. Lily n'était ni imbattable, ni immortelle. Comme l'attestait sa présence dans cet hôpital ce soir. Et elle mourrait un jour, elle aussi. Draco espérait juste qu'elle ait la plus longue vie possible désormais.

- Tu sais, commença Potter, je lui ai parlé un peu avant qu'elle ne se sente mal. J'aurais du voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et de gigoter. J'aurais du comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui foirait.

- Dis pas de conneries, Potter, soupira Draco, Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- Je n'ai fait que l'amener ici. Tu aurais agis de la même manière à ma place.

- Sûrement, admit-il. Mais sans toi, ces abrutis de guérisseurs n'auraient même pas su de quoi elle souffrait. Sans toi… Elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers l'autre homme. Il se devait de le regarder face à face pour lui dire ça.

- Je te remercie, Harry. Vraiment.

Ce dernier sourit et Draco finit par l'imiter, certainement avec un sourire plus sinistre. Un ange passa avant que Potter ne remarque d'un air vainqueur :

- Hey, tu m'as appelé Harry.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire s'élargit un peu plus :

- Profites-en, c'était bel et bien la dernière fois.

- N'empêche, je considère ça comme un exploit. Je suis impressionné.

- J'avais oublié combien tu étais con, Potter, répliqua-t-il.

- Ah ! Draco Malfoy. Je te retrouve enfin. J'avoue que je commençais à m'inquiéter…

- Tu m'emmerdes, fit-il en se tournant vers sa fille, toujours immobile.

- Non, vraiment, j'étais très inquiet. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de fréquentable, continua Potter d'un ton moqueur plein d'une ironie que le blond n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Je suis soulagé de retrouver ce bon vieux Draco antipathique que j'apprécie tant.

- Si tu continues, le bon vieux Draco antipathique va te jeter un Endoloris.

- Tu ne sais pas le poids que tu m'enlèves en me menaçant, plaisanta-t-il en mimant un air soulagé.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et finalement se mit à rire. Puis s'arrêta. Il ne devait pas rire dans un tel moment. Énervé contre lui-même, il déclara :

- Arrête de plaisanter. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Potter arrêta immédiatement son petit jeu et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Draco, personne ne t'en voudra si tu continues à rire. Elle va s'en sortir. Tu n'a pas à cacher le fait que tu sois soulagé, dit-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix beaucoup plus dramatique : Et… Si tu veux pleurer, mon épaule sera toujours à ta disposition.

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour faire ce genre de choses dans ce genre de situation et MEME si c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, ça l'énervait quand même que Potter réussisse à lui remonter le moral. Par principe.  
Evidemment, le survivant en remit une couche :

- Dis, Draco, tu pleures ?

Le blond le frappa à l'épaule et Potter fit semblant d'avoir eu vraiment mal.

- Voilà ce qu'on gagne à aider son prochain. Tu m'as démoli l'épaule ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Potter, il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ! On ne crie pas comme ça dans un hôpital, cria-t-il lui-même, indifférent à ses propres leçons de morale.

- Mais qui a décrété ça ?

- Tout le monde ! s'exclama le blond en se maudissant d'entrer quand même dans le jeu du Golden Boy.

Il voulait déprimer en paix. Il voulait vraiment déprimer en paix et seul.

- Et bien tout le monde a tort, décréta le brun d'un air convaincu.

- Vraiment, Potter, je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore foutu à la porte.

- Parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de ta fille. Ça me donne le droit de te remonter le moral et de faire le con autant que je le veux. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre, soupira Draco.

Un silence s'installa, un peu tendu. Draco serra la main de sa fille mais ne voyant aucune réaction, se rassit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru la voir remuer les paupières. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on soit encore capable de tenir une conversation toi et moi ?

Lui, il trouvait ça franchement surréaliste.

- Si, je suis surpris. En entrant, je pensais que tu allais me jeter mon café à la figure, avoua-t-il.

- J'y ai pensé, sourit Draco. Tu as eu de la chance. Je dois être dans l'humeur propice pour te parler mais étrangement, j'ai toujours autant envie de te frapper pour que tu la fermes.

- Oui, mais ça c'est habituel, répondit Potter d'un air nonchalant.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se parle en onze ans. Ça ne peut pas être déjà habituel.

- C'est dommage, soupira-t-il.

Draco essaya quelques longues secondes de déterminer si c'était ironique ou sincère sans succès. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour que le silence pesant ne se réinstalle pas, mais il finit par lui demander d'un ton railleur :

- Ce sont des regrets ?

Potter sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

- Peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Potter.

- Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas.

- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de réponse à une question que je pose ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Parce que tu fais toujours ça.

Le blond le dévisagea un moment :

- Je fais toujours ça quoi ?

- Et bien, tu poses des questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissais par cœur, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est peut-être le cas.

- Sincèrement ? Je suis sur que non, répliqua Draco, catégorique.

- La faute à qui ? demanda Potter d'un ton équivoque.

Avant que Draco ne réponde, Lily remua. Les deux hommes se levèrent ensemble et se précipitèrent au chevet de la blonde. Draco serra sa main un plus fort à nouveau et l'appela d'une voix douce :

- Lily ?

Pas de réponse mais… Draco se pencha un peu plus, soupçonneux. Potter, lui se rassit et lui dit au bout d'un moment :

- Ce n'est pas en la fixant qu'elle se réveillera, Draco. Elle dort.

- Bon, Potter t'es gentil d'abord tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom et ensuite tu ne viens pas me dire « Elle dort » de cet air convaincu. Je la connais mieux que toi.

- C'est certain, mais elle dort, _Draco_.

Ce dernier se retourna vers cet abruti et le gratifia d'un énième regard noir :

- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il. Ne me fais pas le regard de la mort, _Draco_. Ça me donne des envies de suicide.

Le brun prit une moue désespérée. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de faire le con, lui ?

- Alors je devrais sûrement continuer, répondit finalement Draco.

- Comme tu es méchant ! Dire que je pensais que tu étais devenu gentil, moi ! délira Potter d'une voix fluette. Très bien, reprit-il d'un air exagérément résolu. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Tout est fini entre nous.

Il feignit alors la crise de larmes. Draco l'observa en se demandant si finalement, le Survivant n'était pas devenu fou. Néanmoins, il protesta :

- C'est ma réplique, Potter.

Ce dernier arrêta de faire semblant de pleurer.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui joue le blousé qui se fait plaquer ? geigna-t-il.

- Parce que le rôle du petit ami dégueulasse et dérangé te va bien, répliqua Draco.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils plaisantaient sur _ça_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, Draco, le seul blousé dans cette histoire, il plaisante sur ça. De l'eau avait peut-être bel et bien coulé sous les ponts… Potter le dévisagea avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Draco, qui était resté un expert des petites manies du Golden Boy, comprit qu'il était véritablement gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un rire étouffé près de lui le fit se retourner vers le lit. Lily était en train de rire et elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

Potter arriva près de lui et demanda à son tour :

- T'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux qu'on appelle le guérisseur ?

Lily rigola encore. Sa voix était un peu faible et Draco s'apprêtait déjà à aller hurler pour un médicomage dans le couloir quand elle répondit :

- Vous êtes… Bizarres.

Elle avait la voix rauque mais elle souriait toujours.

- Tu nous écoutais ? s'étonna Potter.

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui donna envie à Draco de la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux d'un air absent.

- Si tu es encore capable de faire la comédie, tu dois aller bien, soupira-t-il.

- C'est parce que j'étais surprise. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez, protesta-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

Draco la força à rester couchée d'une main ferme tout en disant :

- Mais on se déteste.

Potter poussa un soupir exagéré :

- Il est vraiment méchant.

Lily rigola à nouveau et Draco ne put se retenir de l'étreindre cette fois. Il la sentit se tendre, un peu surprise avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je vais bien, Pa', le rassura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas m'envoler…

Il sourit :

- C'est moi qui risque de m'envoler, mon ange. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, idiote…

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour lui faire un sourire et avisa Potter qui tentait une sortie discrète. Il envisagea de le retenir mais se convainquit qu'il était plus simple de le laisser partir. Il allait se tourner à nouveau vers sa blonde quand il vit Pansy figée au seuil de la porte, les regardant tous les trois. Son expression donnait l'impression qu'un train venait de lui passer dessus. Elle se reprit très vite pourtant et, sans adresser un regard de plus à Potter le dépassa. Draco put alors croiser son regard et comprit qu'il aurait à s'expliquer plus tard. Heureusement, Lily intervint :

- Maman !

- Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

Il détourna son regard des deux femmes de sa vie pour regarder à nouveau vers la porte. Dans le couloir, Potter les regardait avec une expression étrange. Puis finalement, il lui fit un signe de tête et disparut.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était quoi cette expression ? On aurait dit du regret. Ou de la nostalgie. Putain, c'était quoi ce regard ?!

- Draco ? l'appela Pansy avec insistance.

- Hmm ? Oui, je ne sais pas. Lily, tu pourrais nous expliquer comment tu t'es empoisonnée ?

.oO°Oo.

_**Samedi 22 Octobre.**_

Draco regardait l'interrogatoire des jumeaux Weasley à travers la vitre d'un réduit construit à cet effet. Potter était à côté de lui, silencieux. De même qu'un autre Auror.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette fille s'est retrouvée en possession de Poudre d'Euphorie ! S'énerva Fred Weasley.

La femme qui procédait à l'interrogatoire leur dit :

- D'accord, on reprend depuis le début. Vous vous déclarez être les inventeurs de cette poudre ?

- Oui, répondit George, agacé.

- Pourquoi le ministère n'a-t-il jamais reçu le brevet de cette poudre ?

Fred frappa du poing sur la table :

- Mais parce qu'elle n'a JAMAIS ETE MISE EN VENTE !

- Pourquoi ? demanda la femme avec laconisme.

- Bon, soupira George, écoutez-moi bien ma belle parce que c'est la dernière fois que mon frère et moi, on vous le répète. Nous avons inventé la poudre d'euphorie il y a quelques mois et comme à chaque fois que nous créons un nouveau produit…

- Nous l'avons testé sur vingt personnes différentes dont nous deux, continua Fred. Avec de très bons résultats à chaque fois. Nous avons lancé la fabrication en masse et commencé à écrire le brevet pour le ministère. Puis, il y a deux semaines, Harry Potter est venu manger à la maison avec notre sœur. Et…

- Nous lui avons proposé de voir en avant-première notre nouvelle invention. C'est ma petite amie qui l'a mélangé à son verre pour l'essayer. Au début, elle était simplement euphorique et très enthousiaste. Puis, elle s'est soudain sentie mal. Elle s'est plainte de la lumière alors qu'il faisait noir et elle a commencé à divaguer.

- Et elle s'est mise à cracher du sang. On a tout de suite été chercher l'antidote et elle s'est vite remise. Par la suite, on a jugés qu'il était trop dangereux de mettre la poudre d'euphorie en vente et on a fait détruire tous les stocks. _Tous_ les stocks, insista Fred.

- Et c'est pour cela qu'il est impossible que Lily Malfoy ait pris cette poudre, conclut George.

Draco soupira. C'était plutôt convainquant. Il demanda à Potter à voix basse :

- C'est comme ça que tu as su ce qu'il se passait ?

- Oui, répondit-il. L'antidote est une simple racine de Valériane.

- Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi y avait-il autant de guérisseurs autour d'elle quand je suis arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Melody, la petite amie de George s'est remise directement. Mais à vrai dire, on ignore pourquoi la poudre marche sur certaines personnes et pas sur d'autres.

Il y eut un silence avant que Draco ne dise :

- Tu crois qu'on… Qu'on a vraiment voulu l'empoisonner ?

- Non. Ta fille semble très appréciée et quel gamin de onze ans irait faire un truc pareil ? Je suis sur que c'est un accident.

Draco haussa les sourcils, sceptique mais ne dit rien de plus. Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que l'Auror ne sorte sans un mot. Comme ils étaient seuls, Draco se tendit légèrement.

- Draco ?

Toujours cette manie d'utiliser son prénom.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelée Lily ?

Draco fut partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de fuir. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Je ne te répondrais pas aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, fit Potter agacé. Alors, juste une autre question. Lily est bien née avant Séléna, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais, dit le blond en sentant venir la question.

- Donc, tu couchais avec Parkinson pendant qu'on… Que…

- Que tu demandais Ginny en mariage, oui, c'est exactement ça Potter, fit Draco d'un ton plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Potter se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Oh, arrête ta comédie d'amant blessé. Tu savais que je me marierais avec elle ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant…

Draco se tourna vers lui à son tour, sincèrement furieux :

- Donc tu m'as fait une fleur, c'est ça ? J'étais au courant, de quoi je me plains ? Mais toi, pauvre petit Potter, c'est avec onze ans en retard que tu apprends que ta putain n'était pas exclusivement à ton service. Tu dois vraiment avoir le cœur en miettes !

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma putain, siffla Potter.

- Et tu te crois vraiment là ?

La conversation prit fin avec le retour de l'autre homme. Draco fusilla Potter du regard avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce bâtard.

.oO°Oo.

Il apparut dans le parc et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas plus lent, prenant le temps de rappeler les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécu dans cet endroit. Il passa nettement plus vite devant l'endroit où ce crétin de Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine. Essayant de se rappeler le chemin, il se prit à regretter d'avoir quitté Poudlard si tôt. Il se sentit également coupable au souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore et du rôle qu'il y avait joué. Il se rappela avec une précision effrayante ses allées et venues dans ces mêmes couloirs tourmenté par ses échecs et par sa conscience. Sa dernière année ici avait vraiment été l'une des plus pourries de sa vie.

Il arriva finalement devant le bureau de Remus et frappa sans attendre. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit en cours. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi et il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il faisait jour, c'était méchamment tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Par chance, Remus était là et il ouvrit la porte assez vite.

- Draco ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ça fait un bail, fit ce dernier avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Juste cinq ans. Après une dispute particulièrement violente, ils étaient restés en froid. Il se sentait soudain honteux de débarquer à l'improviste par simple pulsion de déprime. Mais Remus sembla ravi. Ils s'étreignirent.

- Comment va Lily ? demanda-t-il directement, visiblement au courant de l'incident.

- Bien, le rassura-t-il. Désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt.

- Oui, c'est ça, je t'en veux à mort, plaisanta-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je pensais que tu la veillerais sans dormir jusqu'à sa sortie.

C'est vrai que c'était son genre. Il sourit en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- C'est le bordel, Remus, soupira-t-il. Depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, tout part en couille. Et maintenant, elle se fait empoisonner.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir… C'était tellement…

- Je sais, dit simplement le lycanthrope en se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose.

- Mais… C'est stupide, mais tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier, maintenant ?

- Vas-y.

Draco soupira :

- C'est POTTER qui lui a sauvé la vie. Moi, j'écrivais mes putains de lettres et lui, il lui sauvait la vie. Le hasard est trop cruel pour en être un. C'est… Je suis ravi qu'elle soit en vie mais par Salazar, de tous les gars de la terre, il a fallu que ce soit Potter, ce putain de Potter qui la sauve! Du coup, on s'est parlés !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus en posant devant lui un verre que Draco devina être rempli de whisky pur feu.

Il le prit et le but d'un trait.

- Ouais, répondit-il finalement. La deuxième fois en onze ans. Ce batard a…

Il s'arrêta, choqué.

- Remus ? Tu me crois si je te dis qu'on a plaisantés comme deux vieux amis ?

- Sincèrement, Draco ? Non.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif. C'était incroyable. Comment avaient-ils pu se parler aussi aimablement plus de deux secondes ? C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus à l'époque où ils étaient amis. A cette époque où tout était rempli de sous-entendus entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis en réalité, simplement attirés l'un par l'autre alors comment, maintenant qu'ils n'y avait vraiment plus que la haine entre eux, avaient-ils pu plaisanter autour d'un café ?

Le choc, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- De toute façon, on s'est reparlés il y a dix minutes et ça n'avait plus rien d'amical.

Le blond se mit à rire, désabusé :

- J'ai du lui dire que Pansy était la mère de Lily…

Remus grimaça :

- Alors, tu ne lui diras jamais ?

Draco savait pertinemment que c'était un sujet épineux entre lui et Remus. Le loup n'appréciait pas du tout que Draco cache l'existence et les origines de Lily à Harry, lui-même n'ayant jamais tout à fait digéré le fait que Johanne lui ait caché l'existence de sa fille pendant des années. Ils s'étaient souvent engueulés à ce sujet. Cependant, Draco avait changé d'avis.

- Il le saura quand Lily décidera de lui dire. C'est à elle que revient ce choix.

- Comment pourrait-elle avoir ce choix si elle ne sait même pas que c'est lui son autre père ?

- Je vais lui dire, soupira Draco, résigné.

Remus eut une exclamation pleine de cynisme :

- Draco, je te connais. Tu ne lui diras jamais. Elle l'apprendra toute seule à force de fouiner partout.

- Elle est très forte pour fouiner, admit le blond.

- C'est qu'elle a de qui tenir. Elle fouine et elle trouvera…

- Elle trouvera si des cons comme Black continuent de lui dire qu'elle a les yeux de la mère de Potter.

Silence. Draco jeta un regard à Remus et, prenant un air affreusement désolé, marmonna :

- Désolé, je retire. Excuse moi, ça sort tout seul, ces temps-ci…

- J'ai remarqué, sourit Remus.

- Au fait, je me plains mais je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu en étais, toi.

- C'est parce qu'on parle de Sirius que soudain tu te rappelles que j'ai aussi une vie ?

- C'est toi qui vient de faire tout seul le lien Sirius - Ta vie, fit malicieusement le blond. Il t'a enfin fait une déclaration ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de te raconter ça ?

- Et bien, c'était un soir en Amérique dans ton appartement, fit Draco avec enthousiasme. J'étais venu te dire bonjour pour voir si tu t'adaptais bien à ta nouvelle vie de New-yorkais et tu as ouvert une bouteille de whisky. Et une chose en amenant une autre, tu m'as dévoilé ton âme et moi la mienne. Pris par l'intensité du moment, nous avons cédé à une pulsion sexuelle bien étrange et nous avons…

- Ça va, fit soudain Remus en regardant ailleurs. C'était un joli dérapage.

- J'apprécie le joli, sourit Draco. Alors, comment va ta vie ? Mieux que la mienne, j'espère.

- Ça pourrait être pire… Tonks est venu me voir l'autre jour.

- Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Des conneries, soupira Remus. C'est drôle, elle m'a vraiment énervé avec ces « Faut que tu comprennes que… Mais je suis quand même très compréhensive… Tu me comprends ? ». A croire qu'elle ne connaissait plus que le verbe « comprendre ». Ah, je remercie les Fondateurs de ne pas m'avoir laissé en faire la mère de Nirvana.

Draco le regarda d'un air soupçonneux et le lycanthrope finit par dire d'un air un peu pitoyable :

- J'en ai fait trop, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, le coup des Fondateurs…

- Je le savais, pesta-t-il avant de rire. Non, en vérité, je me suis retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus tout le temps qu'elle est restée.

- Réfréner ses pulsions sexuelles, c'est pas bon, Moony, fit Draco d'un air contrit.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, commenta ce dernier.

- Aucun rapport. Je ne suis pas frustré moi.

- Alors, Pansy, c'est vraiment l'amour de ta vie ?

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand Remus ajouta :

- Tu l'aimes plus que Harry ?

- …

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Remus, t'es sensé me soutenir pas m'enfoncer ! protesta Draco. J'aime _vraiment_ Pansy. C'est une bonne mère et une femme bien. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas être heureux.

- Mais, s'il se passait à nouveau quelque chose entre toi et Harry…

- Ça n'arrivera pas, l'interrompit-il, catégorique. Notre histoire fait partie du passé. Et pour lui… Et pour moi.

- Et Lily ?

- Lily, c'est mon histoire et certainement pas la sienne.

Remus eut un sourire fataliste :

- A part ça, tu vas lui dire…

- Bientôt, fit Draco convaincu.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer tout à ses retrouvailles avec son vieil ami. Il n'oublia cependant pas Lily, qui de toute façon, était présente dans ses pensées vingt quatre heures le jour sans interruption. Ils prirent le thé et Remus l'invita à attendre sa fille qui devait lui rendre visite sous peu. C'est à ce moment là que Draco se souvint que la Pleine Lune s'était passée la veille et il s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé. Il savait par expérience que les jours qui précédaient ou suivaient la pleine lune, Remus n'était pas particulièrement en forme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que ça s'améliore avec le temps. Comme le vin.

- Peut-être que tu t'habitues.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de m'habituer à me transformer en monstre, fit-il avec un sourire.

Draco soupira :

- Pas en monstre. En semi humain affamé et légèrement violent, ironisa-t-il.

- J'aime ta façon de dédramatiser les choses.

- Ouais, Potter est fort pour ça, aussi.

Il en avait d'ailleurs fait une belle démonstration la veille.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez beaucoup de points communs.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée d'avoir des points communs avec un monstre, fit-il en imitant Remus.

Nirvana choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans le bureau. Un instant, elle resta figée, visiblement très surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Draco, lui, fut principalement choqué de voir comment elle avait grandi. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la voir depuis ses dix ans. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis finalement, Nirvana s'exclama, surprise :

- Oncle Draco !

Il se rappela avec une précision frappante le jour où il l'avait revue huit ans plus tôt. Sa mère était morte et elle devait à nouveau se réintégrer au monde des humains. Elle l'avait d'abord dévisagé avec une méfiance impressionnante pour une petite fille de sept ans puis elle l'avait reconnu, exactement comme maintenant. Par la suite, ils ne s'étaient plus revus que les rares fois où Draco trouvait l'occasion d'aller à New York. Sa dernière visite remontait à cinq ans où il avait eu cette dispute marquante avec Remus. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés jusqu'à son retour en Angleterre il y a quelques mois et encore, seulement par lettre. Draco regrettait d'avoir laissé tant de temps s'écouler avant de reprendre contact.

Il sourit et l'enlaça. Puis, pris par une espèce de nostalgie presque paternelle, il mesura sa taille de la main. Elle ne faisait plus que deux têtes de moins que lui à tout casser.

- T'as poussé.

- Ça, en cinq ans, commenta gentiment Remus.

Nirvana sourit et l'étreignit un peu plus fort, retrouvant un instant une expression enfantine :

- Tu nous as vraiment manqué !

- Tant que tu sais dire babouche, c'est que je ne suis pas trop en retard, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda et lui rendit son sourire à son tour. Elle s'en rappelait.

- Regarde ! Babouche, babouche, babouche, fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes… Irrécupérables, soupira Remus avec pourtant un grand sourire, lui aussi.

Il ne les quitta que bien plus tard à regret avec leur promesse de venir dîner chez eux pendant les vacances de Toussaint. Il rentra à la maison avec l'intention de se changer avant de retourner voir sa petite blonde à l'hôpital. Les médecins tenaient à la garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin, après quoi Lily resterait quelques jours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle s'en plaignait d'ailleurs. Un pauvre guérisseur qui avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle devait être heureuse de ne pas avoir cours pendant quelques jours s'était fait vertement rembarré par un :

« _Et en quoi je serais heureuse de passer trois jours dans un maudit lit pour rien avec la conséquence de ne pas avoir un O dans TOUTES les matières ?_ »

Il sourit à ce souvenir en entrant dans la maison. Il fut surpris de trouver Pansy dans le salon. Les rideaux étaient fermés et elle fumait. Hier avait été rude pour elle aussi. Il l'enlaça par derrière, la prenant par surprise.

- Elle va bien, mon amour, murmura-t-il.

- Où étais-tu ?

Refroidi, il s'éloigna. Elle se leva, ancra son regard dans le sien et redemanda, plus froidement encore :

- Où étais-tu ?

- Chez un ami, répondit-il en se mettant sur la défensive sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Potter ? ironisa-t-elle avec un air qui l'agaça.

D'accord…

- Non, pas chez Potter, non.

- Oh, vraiment ? J'aurais cru qu'après votre grande réconciliation la veille au chevet de _votre_ fille, vous auriez renoué des liens.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, Pansy, siffla-t-il.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu me laisses imaginer.

- Tu es ridicule, dit-il en se retournant pour sortir.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant.

- Tu t'en vas ? C'est tout ?

Il se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasses ? Que je t'écoute délirer une nouvelle fois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu es paranoïaque.

- Pa.. Paranoïaque ?! Et il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, bien sur ?

- Non, répondit-il buté.

- C'est ça, j'entre dans la chambre d'hôpital où Lily a bien failli mourir et je TE trouve en grande conversation avec ce salopard, ton ex-amant, alors que tu avais juré ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Je crois que j'ai des raisons d'être paranoïaque !

Ok, il était énervé. Il inspira profondément :

- C'est vrai, nous avons parlé. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi en chier une pendule !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ? A LUI !

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'ETAIS SUPPOSE FAIRE ? Il lui a SAUVE la vie ! Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer comme le dernier des connards quand bien même il le mériterait.

- Dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans cette chambre avec la foutue impression de déranger une réunion de famille ! Bientôt, il va venir dîner à la maison, jouer avec Lily et lui raconter des histoires pour l'endormir. Tu comptes le laisser l'avoir un week-end sur deux, comme ça se fait généralement ? Ou peut-être que tu vas l'inviter à habiter ici, pour que vous puissiez tous les deux éduquer votre fille ensemble comme tu as toujours rêvé de le faire ?

- Oui c'est ça, Pansy, c'est _exactement _ce que je comptais faire, cracha-t-il avec cynisme. Tu t'entends ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire que je vais me remettre avec Potter ou que Lily va t'abandonner pour lui ! Tu es sa mère et tu es ma femme, ça ne changera pas du jour au lendemain parce que Potter a eu la bonne idée de sauver la vie de _notre_ fille. Je l'ai remercié, comme quiconque l'aurait fait et rien d'autre ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser à tes délires névrotiques et je vais aller voir Lily, puisque visiblement, tu l'as laissé seule à l'hôpital juste parce que tu t'es sentie menacée.

Il sortit en trombe du salon, se changea rapidement dans sa chambre et retourna à l'hôpital, toujours bouillant de rage.

Malheureusement, en traversant les couloirs, il eut la malchance de tomber sur l'une des personnes qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir.

- Draco ?

Il s'arrêta et grimaça avant de se retourner avec un léger sourire qu'il espérait convainquant. Ginny Weasley le regarda avec un sourire franc.

- Ça fait un bout de temps, dit-elle.

Onze ans et quelques. Aucun regrets ou presque. Elle l'enlaça et il lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement.

- Désolé, dit-il pour la forme.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et toi étiez en froid que tu devais d'office me rayer de ta liste, dit-elle avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

- A vrai dire, j'ai un peu rayé tout le monde de ma liste. J'avais besoin de partir, tu sais ? Voir d'autres horizons.

Excuses, excuses. Il détestait mentir à quelqu'un d'aussi naïf.

- Ça devait être dévorant pour ne pas m'informer que tu étais marié et père ! Elle est très douée au Quidditch, d'ailleurs. J'ai failli avoir une attaque en entendant son nom. T'aurais pu me prévenir, fit-elle en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule, pas vraiment en colère.

- Ben, j'ai pensé t'envoyer un hibou souvent mais… Après tant de temps, je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le dire. Je croyais que tu serais en colère que je sois parti comme un voleur.

- Je t'en ai voulu au moins deux ans, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Je pensais qu'en te revoyant, j'aurais envie de te tuer mais en fait, je suis juste contente. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Tellement gentille. Il se sentit coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait avec son sourire rayonnant et sa bonne humeur éternelle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, admit-il avec un sourire, vrai cette fois.

- J'ai plein de choses à te raconter mais il faut que j'aille bosser. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps et pourtant, c'est toujours le même rythme effréné. Je veux une POSE ! cria-t-elle à ses voisins invisibles.

Il rigola.

- C'est ça la vie de la plus jolie guérisseuse d'Angleterre.

Elle avait été élue plus jolie médicomage d'Angleterre par le magazine Sorcière Hebdo. Certainement à juste titre.

- Oh, tu me flattes, je ne sais pas qui sont les fous qui ont voté pour moi.

- J'ai voté pour toi, s'indigna-t-il.

- Ah, et bien désolé mais mon diagnostic est sans appel. Tu es fou.

Elle le fixa un moment avec une expression étrange :

- Je t'envoie un hibou pour qu'on fixe un rendez-vous avant la fin de la semaine. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te dérober, ok ? Allez, je te laisse.

Et elle disparut comme un coup de vent aux senteurs sucrées. Son sourire disparut. C'était ça, sa plus grande faute. Avoir trompé la confiance d'une personne aussi adorable pendant tant de temps juste sous son nez. Et ça ne disparaîtrait jamais…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Lily, c'était avec une grande envie de parler avec sa blonde adorée et d'oublier un moment tous ses problèmes. C'était le grand talent de sa fille. En un seul éclat de rire, elle parvenait à le réconforter plus que n'importe quoi ou qui d'autre. Et inconsciemment, peut-être qu'il aimait également retrouver en elle des attitudes ou des manies de Potter. Avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard, il aimait bien se glisser dans sa chambre et la réveiller pour parler jusqu'à des heures indues de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. C'était tout sauf pédagogique mais il n'avait jamais été un père modèle et elle ne s'en était jamais plainte. Il aimait lui parler. S'il le pouvait, il resterait sûrement à ses côtés 24h sur 24 à s'extasier à chaque fois qu'elle avait la bonne idée de dire quelque chose ou simplement de rire. Malheureusement, c'était impossible.

En entrant, il vit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et s'en voulut un instant d'avoir crié sur Pansy pour ça. Mais ça lui passa. Lily était en compagnie d'un de ses amis qu'il savait maintenant être le fils de Luna. Il se dit d'ailleurs que puisque ça semblait être le jour des grandes retrouvailles, il devrait peut-être lui envoyer une lettre au soir. Pour reprendre contact. Après tout, s'il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir passé tant de temps en froid avec Remus pour une broutille, c'était sûrement le cas pour Luna. Il se promit de la contacter. De toute manière, vu la grande amitié qui liait maintenant leurs enfants, ils seraient forcés de se revoir un jour ou l'autre.

Narcisse le salua et partit peu après en prétextant une possible retenue s'il retournait en retard à Poudlard. Draco se demanda si c'était la vérité ou si le garçon avait simplement compris qu'il était de trop. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, il s'assit près d'elle et l'observa en silence. Elle sourit :

- Tu as l'air vachement crevé, papa.

- Ouais, j'ai eu une très sale journée.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que la mienne, affirma Lily avec conviction. J'ai passé la journée à voir défiler les guérisseurs avec leur air morne collé sur le visage, j'ai du supporter votre gentillesse exaspérante à Maman et toi et affirmer au moins une bonne centaine de fois que j'allais bien.

- Effectivement, ça ne devait pas être très drôle. Disons qu'on a tous les deux eu une journée pourrie. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit :

- Je ne parle pas de ton état physique, mon ange.

- Mmh. Disons que… Ça pourrait être pire, fit-elle avec un sourire peu convainquant. On a juste essayé de m'empoisonner.

- Je crois que c'était un accident.

Il lui expliqua en quelques phrases l'histoire de la poudre aux effets secondaires. Elle sembla quand même sceptique :

- Evidemment, il a fallu que je réagisse mal à cette poudre...

- Bah, même si tu as une mauvaise étoile, ton ange gardien n'était pas loin.

- Tu parles d'Harry ?

Il grimaça, contrarié.

- Ouais, Potter et son foutu cheval blanc sont venus te sauver des griffes d'une tortueuse femme appelée Grande Faucheuse.

Remus avait raison, il avait vraiment tendance à tout dédramatiser comme Potter.

- Ça a l'air de te contrarier… nota-t-elle, amusée.

- Non, non… Si. Beaucoup.

Elle rit et comme son rire était communicatif, il se joignit à elle.

- C'est juste une coïncidence troublante, finit-il par dire.

- C'est sur qu'être sauvée par Harry Potter, ton grand ennemi depuis toujours, c'est un super hasard !

Il sourit puis fronça les sourcils :

- Comment tu sais qu'on est des ennemis de toujours toi ?

- Et bien, d'abord, je suis un génie, fit-elle avec prétention.

Il la gratifia d'un regard moqueur. Elle soupira :

- Ça va, j'ai parlé avec Harry hier et il m'a raconté tout ce que tu lui avais fait pendant vos années d'études. Tu étais très cruel ! fit-elle.

- C'est normal, tu as entendu sa version, fit-il d'assez mauvaise foi.

- Ça, si tu ne me racontes rien, fit-elle avec un sous-entendu plus qu'équivoque.

Draco soupira :

- Je suis sure qu'il t'a parlé des badges…

Elle rigola. Effectivement, il lui en avait parlé. Avec un soupir qui était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il commença à lui raconter les nombreuses frasques de sa haine avec Potter en réalisant à retard, que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de lui. Il fut convaincu que c'était un très mauvais signe. Mais comme Remus l'avait deviné, il ne lui avoua pas ce qu'elle finirait fatalement par découvrir un jour…

Plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ca vous a plu et que ca valait le coup d'attendre. Reponse aux reviews demain . Ou ce soir, si j'ai le temps. Je vous aime les gens ! **


	10. Pleine Lune

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer:** J'ai pas la motivation de vous inventer un truc ce soir alors je vous l'avoue simplement : Tout m'appartient.

**Avertissement:** Pas de slash dans ce chapitre. Mais vous remarquerez peut-être que cette histoire est passée en "M". Pour le moment, c'est juste une question de sécurité. Faudrait pas qu'on me traite d'indécente. Sinon, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique comment on peut être sur de faire un lemon light .

**Note de l'autrice:** Bonjour chères lectrices J'en ai au moins vingt-sept, si pas soixante-sept alors on peut carrement dire que je fais un discours (oh la mais regardez-la comment elle se jette des fleurs lol). Plus sérieusement, je suis follement fière de moi pour trois bêtes raisons. La première (mais elle est pas bête), c'est que j'ai une beta-lectrice! Vi les amis, il existe sur Ffnet une femme qui a la chance de lire mes chapitres avec quelques jours d'avance sur tout le monde. Mais ne la détestez-pas, elle se montre terriblement patiente avec mes fautes d'orthographes et mes problèmes récurrents de virgules. Et puis je l'adore. Donc, merci infiniment et encore à **Cyzia**. La deuxième, beaucoup plus bête, c'est que j'ai réussi l'exploit de répondre à toutes les reviews avant de poster le chapitre ET de faire ça un vendredi soir! Oh, vous ne réalisez pas les efforts fournis lol (et vi, je me plains parce que c'est le seul endroit ou je peux le faire, snif!). Et la troisième (qui en fait, n'est pas bête non plus), c'est qu'on a atteint et dépassé de loin les deux cent reviews! Une première, du jamais-vu, un record (enfin, du côté de chez Kirjana évidemment)! J'hallucine encore. Je vous aime tous et toutes sans exception et à l'infini! J'aimerais vous inonder avec les torrents d'extase que je déverse mais ce ne serait pas poli .

**Petite note sur l'histoire (ou l'avancement de l'histoire) : **Ce chapitre est encore un peu bizarre. J'ai eu un mal de fou à le produire et à le rectifier et je persiste dans l'idée que certaines choses ne sont pas très claires. Les Pov sont clairement exprimés mais bon.. Ca cloche niveau temps alors lisez bien l'indication de temps, d'accord? **Une barre quand on change de point de vue et des petits ronds quand on change simplement de jour ou carrement d'époque.** Ohlala, j'espère que vous aimerez! Et que vous ne me haierez pas à la fin... Oui bon, là, je rêve. Pour ce qui est de l'avancement, fabuleux statu quo mais j'ai une beta lectrice maintenant (haha!... Je sais je me répète mais je suis happy) alors pitêtre que ca va m'aider à passer plus de temps sur les chapitres non-ecrits. Pitrêtre.

**Remerciements infinis** à **_misscerise _**et **_caro06 _**pour leurs reviews toute mignonnes, à **_Cyzia_ **pour être ma beta (alala, je vais m'en remettre un jour) et à _**tout le monde**_ pour me lire! Et puis, j'ai envie de dédicacer ce chapitre-ci à _**Saisei**_ parce... Parce que je crois qu'elle va l'adorer (enfin, j'espère hin).

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_ Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_ David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley: _Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:_  
Markus Snape: _Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est _toujours_ un point d'interrogation.

**Note d'edit (01/10/09): **Mmh, je n'ai changé qu'une petite phrase mais je voudrais l'expliquer parce que c'est un détail assez important. Dans la première version, Ginny dit qu'Harry la trompait avec plusieurs personnes par semaine. Quand je l'ai écrit, il était clair dans ma tête que Ginny exagérait largement sous l'effet de la colère mais quand j'ai publié le chapitre, j'ai vu que pas mal de gens avaient pris l'information pour absolument vraie donc... Pour éviter que vous ne lynchiez le pauvre Harry à tort, j'ai remplacé le passage par "n'importe qui". Voila!

* * *

**_Aux environs de Mai 2005._**

- Nous ne pouvons pas la garder parmi nous !

A quelques mètres de là, bien cachée derrière un buisson, Nirvana écoutait la conversation de sa famille en silence. La mère de Nirvana, Johane, venait de mourir et quelques jours après son enterrement, ses proches se demandaient ce qu'il allait advenir de son unique fille si spéciale. La personne qui venait de prendre la parole s'appelait Issah et bien que les liens familiaux ne soient pas importants chez les elfes, elle était tout de même la sœur de Johane.

Sa tante… Ne voulait pas d'elle.

Comme tout le monde ici.

Elle avait beau n'avoir que six ans, elle pouvait sentir les regards des autres habitants de leur village sur elle chaque fois qu'elle se baladait innocemment. Elle n'était pas acceptée et certainement pas aimée…

Elle voulait revoir sa mère.

Nirvana se mit à sangloter et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on la découvre. Les adultes ne remarquèrent rien et continuèrent à discuter de son avenir :

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Issah. Nirvana n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'elle est orpheline, quand bien même elle est de naissance impure.

- Les Anciens ne seront jamais d'accord ! Johane pouvait se permettre de bafouer nos règles sans se faire réprimander, mais sa fille n'aura jamais un tel privilège !

La petite fille tenta en vain de se boucher les oreilles pour ne rien entendre, mais la voix des autres finissait invariablement par lui parvenir. N'osant pas bouger et ne voulant pas écouter la suite, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa tête et elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes pour découvrir le visage de son cousin.

- Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres, Nirvana, fit-il d'un ton doux.

N'y tenant plus, Nirvana se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Le bruit attira naturellement l'attention des adultes qui se tournèrent vers eux. Son cousin se redressa et lui prit la main alors la main avant de l'entraîner vers le groupe.

Il n'était pas très grand et ressemblait à un enfant de douze ans, bien que Nirvana ne soit plus très sûre des échelles d'âge humaines. En dépit de son apparence, il était bien plus âgé, au moins une cinquantaine d'années et ne devait son allure qu'au fait que les elfes grandissent beaucoup plus lentement que les humains. Nirvana n'était pas comme eux. A six ans, elle ressemblait à une enfant de six ans. Une chose de plus qui la tenait écartée des siens.

Honteuse d'être découverte, elle se cacha derrière les jambes de son cousin et continua de sangloter doucement. Il se contenta de passer sa main sur sa tête en signe de protection et s'adressa aux autres :

- Vous êtes affreusement ingrats, dit-il d'une voix forte. Johane s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour faire accepter sa fille parmi nous et a cru être parvenue à changer vos esprits fermés tant vous vous êtes appliqués à faire semblant d'apprécier Nirvana. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, tout semble avoir été vain. Comme si la mort ne effaçait pas que la vie, mais également toutes les actions du défunt. Votre hypocrisie me répugne.

Un long silence tomba sur l'assemblée, puis, au bout d'un moment, Issah parla à son fils d'une voix douce :

- Joshua, je sais combien tu t'es attaché à cet enfant, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas possible de la garder parmi nous maintenant que sa mère est morte.

- Alors rendez-là à son père, répliqua-t-il vertement.

Nirvana put voir la stupeur se dessiner sur le visage de tous, mais y accorda peu d'attention. Son cœur venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant la proposition de son cousin. Elle adorerait revoir son père. Ce serait son plus cher souhait au monde.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit quelqu'un. Une elfe élevée par un humain ? Loup-garou, qui plus est ? Ce serait poser la honte sur toute notre espèce !

- Alors maintenant, c'est une elfe ? fit Joshua d'un ton froid. Il serait temps de vous décider sur sa nature. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter comme l'une des nôtres, son père aura certainement plus de cœur. Je vous prie de considérer ma proposition avec impartialité, finit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Puis il prit à nouveau sa cousine par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la maison de sa tante. Sur le chemin, après avoir séché ses larmes, Nirvana osa lui adresser la parole :

- Je vais revoir mon papa ?

- Je ferais tout pour cela, Nirvana, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le bonheur et le soulagement de trouver une personne qui ne se comportait pas froidement avec elle depuis la mort de sa mère, ajouté à la perspective de retrouver son père après tant de temps, lui firent oublier toutes les convenances et elle enlaça brusquement son cousin et lui déclara :

- Je t'aime, Joshua !

Il eut un petit rire et la repoussa doucement, certainement gêné. Il la devisagea un long moment avant de dire avec tristesse :

- Tu es unique, Nirvana. Où que tu ailles, tu te sentiras souvent exclue. La solitude sera ton compagnon fidèle et je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Mais je garderai un œil sur toi.

.oO°Oo.

_**Dimanche 23 Octobre 2013. (Lendemain de Pleine Lune)**_

Nirvana se réveilla soudainement et passa la main sur son front en essayant de chasser le reste de son rêve. Elle n'aimait pas rêver de ses souvenirs. Bien que cela lui arrive souvent, elle avait toujours trouvé la sensation déplaisante au réveil et n'avait jamais réussi à s'y habituer. Mais de toute évidence, ce serait son lot quotidien. Grâce à ses gènes d'elfes, elle avait une mémoire excessivement plus précise que les autres et pouvait se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, de sa naissance à maintenant.

Si cela avait des avantages, ça comportait aussi quelques inconvénients. Les mauvais souvenirs ne s'éloignaient jamais, ils ne devenaient jamais vagues. Exactement comme celui dont elle venait de rêver.

Encore groggy de sa folle nuit à courir dans la forêt sous forme de semi-lycanthrope conscient, elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées et chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans sa poche. Sa main ne rencontra que son corps. Nu.

Elle poussa un juron à l'idée qu'elle avait sûrement balancé sa robe (faite sur mesure pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements pendant ses transformations) au hasard de sa course effrénée à des kilomètres de là. Réticente à ouvrir les yeux, elle continua quand même sa recherche avec espoir. Quand soudain, sa main rencontra un bras qui, n'étant pas le sien, ne pouvait être que celui d'un autre humain visiblement allongé et vivant à en juger par la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

L'idée, qu'elle avait peut-être perdu le contrôle d'elle-même pendant la nuit de Pleine Lune, la frappa de plein fouet et elle visualisa soudain un corps agonisant à ses côtés, moitié dévoré et moitié mort. Cette pensée finit de la réveiller et elle se redressa d'un bond en poussant un cri de terreur.

Elle était dans une clairière, pas loin du parc de l'école. La première chose qu'elle vit cependant, avec un énorme soulagement, fut l'homme à ses côtés, encore en pleine possession de toute sa chair et visiblement en bonne santé.

Il se redressa d'un bond exactement comme elle. Visiblement son cri l'avait réveillé.

Il était complètement nu. Et elle aussi. Ils se dévisageaient maintenant, croyant à peine à ce que leurs yeux leur montraient.

Nirvana ouvrit la bouche de choc en reconnaissant la crinière hirsute de ce putain de Samuel Weasley.

Et là, elle se souvint de la nuit.

.oO°o°Oo.

Elle courrait sans perdre haleine à travers les bois, se moquant bien des branches qui lui effleuraient les cuisses et le visage ou des cris des autres créatures qui vivaient dans ce lieu. Elle avait faim et elle mangerait.

Soudain, elle arrêta sa course folle et se tendit, l'oreille à l'affût. L'odeur d'un autre loup-garou lui parvint avec force et elle grogna par instinct. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle bondit dans les fourrés sur le lycanthrope embusqué. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour qu'elle pense à Samuel Weasley pourtant, elle put voir dans l'éclat de la lune le reflet de son regard et un sourire animal sur ses lèvres. Les membres entremêlés, ils roulèrent dans l'herbe sur une longue distance, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage face à l'autre.

Au final, leur vagabondage prit fin et Nirvana perdit la bataille. Les mains de Samuel tenaient ses poignets fermement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Furieuse, elle lui mordit l'épaule jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un cri et lui mordit l'oreille en réponse. Elle se prépara à la douleur qui allait forcement venir, mais…

Rien.

Sa respiration rauque la fit frémir, une langue chaude se glissa dans son cou. Elle remonta le long de sa jugulaire, glissant le long de son visage et laissant derrière elle une traînée chaude et déroutante. Au terme de son ascension fière, la langue mutine et effrontée lui chatouilla les lèvres.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Samuel et Nirvana s'observèrent intensément, partagés entre l'envie de mordre et celle de caresser. L'attirance prit le dessus et la jeune fille s'empara de ses lèvres brutalement, n'hésitant pas à tester la résistance de sa chair contre ses dents. Le goût de son sang afflua dans sa bouche et elle perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait.

.oO°o°Oo.

Nirvana put lire sur le visage de Samuel la même expression que la sienne. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Possédés par leur alter-ego bestial, ils avaient couché ensemble !

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lui non plus visiblement.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle était nue. Sa main agrippa aussitôt sa robe qui gisait à proximité et se cachant le plus possible, elle lui cria :

- Retourne-toi !

Il lui obéit immédiatement, l'air atrocement gêné.

Elle l'était au moins beaucoup plus que lui. Elle sentit la baguette sous ses doigts et, avec lenteur, la jeune fille la sortit de la poche de sa robe. A peine consciente de ses actes, elle la pointa sur Wealsey et cria :

- _Oubliettes ! _

Avant même que le sort ne touche Samuel, elle s'était redressée d'un bond et disparaissait dans les bois à toute allure, surtout pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

* * *

Sirius regardait sans vraiment le voir, le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre en soupirant. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas une silhouette noire traverser le parc rapidement pour rejoindre l'école. Tout son esprit était accaparé par ses souvenirs et ses sentiments.

Remus dormait dans le divan. Il avait quitté sa forme de lycanthrope une petite heure plus tôt sans pour autant se réveiller et Sirius, comme une mère attentive, avait placé une couverture sur lui, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour son meilleur ami. Dix ans déjà et toujours pas l'ombre d'une solution. Le problème était épineux et insoluble.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Remus. Comment pourrait-il, alors que chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son meilleur ami, il y lisait une confiance totale et une amitié (juste de l'amitié, hélas) profonde et sincère ? Comment aurait-il pu le prendre en traitre en lui disant au détour d'une conversation qu'il était raide dingue amoureux de lui ?

Sachant que Remus ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait, lui avouer ses sentiments semblait être le meilleur moyen de tout gâcher entre eux. Au moins, en la fermant, Sirius pouvait profiter de Remus comme un ami très proche (parfois trop proche pour son propre bien, clairement). Mais si une amitié fusionnelle était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir de Remus, Sirius était prêt à s'en contenter.

Il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas imaginer ne plus être le meilleur ami de Moony un jour. Il avait besoin de lui comme ami, mais il avait également besoin de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir le dévorer des yeux quand il ne faisait pas attention, de sentir son odeur particulière,…

Si Remus venait à apprendre la vérité, il se créerait forcement une barrière entre eux. Remus, ne voudrait pas être trop proche de lui, à la fois soucieux de ne pas faire souffrir Sirius d'une proximité insuffisante et effrayé à l'idée que Padfoot puisse en tirer un plaisir qu'il considérait lui-même comme malsain.

C'était malsain de serrer Remus dans ses bras comme un frère quand il aurait voulu devenir une partie intégrante de lui.  
C'était malsain d'apprécier les moments où Remus s'endormait sur son épaule.  
C'était on ne peut plus malsain d'attendre encore quelques secondes avant de poser une couverture sur le corps nu de son meilleur ami.

Il était vicieux, pervers, immonde.

C'était principalement pour cette raison que, même s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Remus trop longtemps, il s'enfuyait pour de longs séjours aventureux à l'étranger. Autant pour fuir ses sentiments honteux que son meilleur ami. Avec l'espoir futile que peut-être, ça lui passerait.

Mais, ça ne passait pas.

Il entendit Remus remuer dans son dos et se retourna, essayant d'envoyer ses pensées au loin. Le lycanthrope se releva avec un air inquiet sur le visage, puis son regard croisa celui de Sirus et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Tirant la couverture vers lui, il tapota le bout du divan des mains, invitant Sirius à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il était complètement nu sous une couverture…

- Tu sais que tu as dormi nu là-dessus ? fit-il en s'asseyant résolument par terre, en face de Moony.

- Ah, c'est juste, excuse moi. Tu es sûr que…

- Rien n'est arrivé ? _Oui_, Moony, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

En souvenir du bon vieux temps, ils avaient erré toute la nuit dans les alentours de Pré-au-lard, lui sous forme de chien et Moony rendu inoffensif par la potion Tue-Loup. Et malgré ça, Remus s'inquiétait quand même à l'idée d'avoir pu faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Et cette femme qui… ?

- Elle a juste eu la peur de sa vie.

- Minerva va être furieuse, soupira Moony, fatigué.

- Je lui en parlerais. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme, répondit Sirius avec un sourire plein d'arrogance.

L'autre homme sourit, désabusé :

- Qui pourrait, en effet ?

Sirius détourna le regard un instant.

Il ne voulait rien dire par là.

Evidemment.

Pour changer de sujet, il lança :

- D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit que Draco Malfoy t'avait rendu visite hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Minerva lui avait semblé un petit peu trop obsédée par les actions de la famille Malfoy d'ailleurs. Ça devait être à cause de la petite Lily. Cette gosse avait beau être la fille d'un abruti notoire, elle était trop mignonne pour son propre bien. Si James avait encore été en vie, Sirius était certain qu'il aurait adoré cette petite. Le même foutu caractère, d'après les descriptions haineuses de Séléna.

Remus sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- Il voulait juste discuter.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis des années ? glissa prudemment le brun, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Remus était soudain devenu nerveux.

Il pouvait encore très bien se rappeler ce jour où son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé un message, demandant qu'il vienne le voir le plus vite possible. Ça devait être il y a cinq ans maintenant. Et quand Sirius était arrivé, il avait trouvé Remus en train de déprimer dans son jardin. Un peu plus tard, Nirvana lui avait dit :

- Oncle Draco et Papa se sont disputés.

Depuis ce jour, Sirius avait toujours soupçonné que quelque chose se soit passé entre Remus et Malfoy. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Remus lui adressa un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse. La question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sortit toute seule :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ?

Sa voix sonnait trop comme celle d'un amant jaloux pour que Moony le remarque pas. Et, justement, ce dernier sembla interloqué, puis gêné et il répondit d'une voix hésitante :

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Mais Sirius connaissait Remus depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand il mentait. Il se leva d'un bond, la colère affluant dans tout son corps :

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.

Il quitta la pièce le plus vite possible.

* * *

_**12 Mai 2005.**_

La décision avait été prise rapidement et les elfes n'aimant pas remettre ce qu'ils pouvaient faire aujourd'hui à demain, Nirvana se retrouva en face de la maison de son père exactement six jours après la mort de sa mère. Les elfes ne connaissant pas les notions de politesse propres aux humains, ce dernier n'avait été prévenu ni de la mort de Johane, ni de l'arrivée de Nirvana. En retrait, derrière sa tante Issah, Nirvana se complaisait dans un silence nerveux.

Si seulement Joshua avait pu les accompagner, peut-être se serait-elle sentie un peu moins mal. Elle était littéralement terrifiée à l'idée que, comme son oncle et sa tante, son père ne la rejette à son tour.

Pourquoi voudrait-il d'elle ? Elle n'était pas normale. Se rappelait-il seulement d'elle ou bien l'avait-il déjà totalement oublié ?

Issah frappa à la porte de la maison de Remus Lupin et se fut de loin le seul effort qu'elle fit durant toute l'entrevue. Son père apparut sans tarder et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'il vit sa tante. Aussitôt, il posa les yeux sur elle et, avant qu'Issah n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Nirvana se retrouva dans les bras de son père, enserrée et cajolée sans retenue. Il hurla de joie en la serrant contre lui de longues minutes, ses joues rapidement trempées et sa voix enrouée. Elle eut mal qu'il la serre aussi fort et le lui dit même si elle n'en avait rien à faire et que ses joues étaient trempées, elles aussi. Il s'excusa avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, plus doucement.

Toutes les craintes de la petite fille venaient de s'envoler en un instant.

- Vous êtes le lycanthrope, je présume, fit soudain Issah d'un ton froid.

Remus se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras et s'excusa rapidement pour avoir ignoré la femme d'entrée de jeu :

- Johane a changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il avec un air de profonde joie sur le visage. Oh mon dieu, Nirvana ! J'avais perdu espoir.

La petite fille se blottit dans ses bras en silence. Il revint à l'elfe :

- Qui que vous soyez, je vous remercie infiniment pour…

- Johane est morte, l'interrompit l'elfe.

Un ange passa avant que Remus ne trouve les mots :

- Je suis sincèrement navré d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

- La mort est une partie de l'existence et doit être acceptée avec joie, répliqua l'elfe avec aigreur. Mais je doute qu'un humain comme vous puisse comprendre notre vision des choses. Gardez Nirvana, nous n'en voulons pas.

Sans un mot de plus, elle disparut soudainement, laissant Nirvana et Remus seuls sur le devant de leur porte. La petite fille s'écarta légèrement pour dévisager son père. Il était assez pâle, comme profondément choqué. Inquiète, elle lui demanda dans un anglais qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver :

- Tu es pas content ?

Un sourire se superposa immédiatement sur son expression et tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, il lui assura un bon millier de fois qu'il était comblé, ravi, exulté de la revoir.

- Mon Dieu, tu es tellement grande ! fit-il au bout d'un moment avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

Nirvana se laissa tranquillement faire jusqu'à ce que Remus ne semble convaincu qu'elle était bel et bien là. Il lui demanda si elle voulait à manger quoique ce soit et, même si la petite fille répondit par la négative, il se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose. Nirvana le laissa s'activer seul et partit faire le tour de cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Après tout, elle n'y avait passé que quelques semaines à l'âge de trois ans.

Elle se souvenait assez bien de cette époque néanmoins et remarqua immédiatement que c'était différent. Ne serait-ce que par l'atmosphère bien plus chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. La petite fille se balada à travers les pièces sans grande gêne et promena son regard dans tous les coins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête sur une série de photographies sorcières accrochées aux murs. Un peu perplexe, elle observa particulièrement l'une d'entre elles où son père se tenait aux côtés d'une femme aux cheveux rose vif vêtue d'une large robe blanche et, étrangement, d'un voile. C'était dans un large jardin, ou parc, elle n'aurait su dire, un grand jour ensoleillé et la femme comme son père semblaient très heureux et ne cessaient de rire en faisant de petits signes de la main à tout le monde. A côté, une autre photo montrait encore la même femme et son père à l'entrée de cette maison. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Même bonheur, même sourire, même vêtements

Si Nirvana avait mieux connu les traditions humaines à l'époque, elle aurait compris que c'était là la photo du mariage et de l'emménagement avec l'épouse de son père. Mais la petite fille n'en savait rien et elle passa son chemin avec un sourire, simplement satisfaite de voir le visage de Remus si heureux sur ces photos.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du salon pour rejoindre son père qui l'appelait déjà de la cuisine avec une voix inquiète, un brusque craquement retentit tout près d'elle et la fit hurler de peur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une grande et très belle femme blonde qui tenait un enfant par la main. A peine la femme et Nirvana s'étaient-elles aperçues que Remus déboulait dans la pièce, alarmé.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son visiteur :

- Fleur… Je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir quand tu…

La dénommée Fleur détourna finalement son regard de Nirvana et dit avec précipitation :

- Oh, Remus, j'ai _tellement_ besoin de ton aide !

Son père regarda alternativement la femme et l'enfant dont elle tenait la main et soupira :

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Fleur hocha vigoureusement la tête et commença à parler à toute vitesse avec un accent prononcé. En dépit de la beauté particulière de cette femme, Nirvana ne trouva pas le courage de l'observer plus longtemps et porta son attention sur le petit garçon.

Aussitôt, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa le regard particulièrement perçant et furieux du garçon sur elle. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en être effrayée, une vague de sentiments extrêmes, qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentés et qui n'avaient pas lieu d'exister, l'envahirent brusquement.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentit en croisant son regard. Un dense mélange de répulsion et d'attirance. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras autant que de lui griffer le visage et tout cela avec une telle intensité que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des trois options, rester là à le regarder était encore la plus insupportable.

Puis, leur contact visuel fut rompu.

Fleur avait lâché la main du garçon et s'était accroupie pour observer Nirvana de plus près. La petite fille, encore bouleversée par cet échange visuel et habituellement très effrayée par les inconnus, recula brusquement et alla rapidement se cacher derrière son père. La femme eut un petit rire amusé et se tourna vers Remus :

- Qui est-ce ? Elle est A. Do. Ra. Ble.

Un court silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que son père ne réponde d'une voix étrange :

- La nièce de Tonks… Je suis désolé, Fleur, tu sais que j'adorerais garder Samuel, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible.

La femme fit une moue contrariée avant d'hausser les épaules avec légèreté.

- Je vais aller demander à Harry, alors. Il est _si_ merveilleux avec les enfants. Mes amitiés à Tonks !

Et elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Nirvana poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le garçon avait disparu lui aussi et demanda immédiatement à son père, excessivement intriguée et curieuse :

- Qui c'était le garçon ?

Remus mit un temps à lui répondre, l'air plongé dans ses pensées et elle dut tirer sur sa chemise pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits :

- Samuel ? Oh, fit-il avec un air soudainement inquiet. Il t'a fait peur ?

La petite fille se mordit la lèvre pour toute réponse et Remus eut un petit rire.

- C'est normal. Je pense que tu lui as fait peur aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, soupira son père… C'est un peu compliqué.

Envers et contre toutes les réticences de Remus, Nirvana insista. Ce qui était si peu dans ses habitudes qu'il finit par craquer et prenant place avec elle dans le divan, entreprit de lui expliquer :

- Alors, toi, tu es à la fois elfe et loup-garou, d'accord ?

Nirvana hocha la tête.

- Et bien, Samuel est à la fois loup-garou et vélane. Tu sais ce qu'est une vélane ?

Nirvana ne hocha pas la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Bon… Les vélanes sont comme les elfes et les loups-garous. Une autre espèce avec ses propres cultures et pouvoirs. Tu comprends ?

Nirvana hocha la tête avec un sourire et son père finit par rire lui aussi.

- Et en fait, continua-t-il finalement, un elfe et un loup-garou sont souvent… Amis.

Hochement de tête.

- Alors qu'un elfe et une vélane sont souvent ennemis. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.

Hochement de tête. Nirvana pouvait maintenant se rappeler d'avoir entendu un jour sa mère parler d'une vélane avec colère et dégoût.

- C'est pour ça qu'une partie de toi a très envie d'être amie avec lui tandis qu'une autre est très en colère contre lui. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, Nirvana ne hocha pas la tête bien qu'elle ait compris les explications de son père et resta songeuse. Après un moment, elle posa à nouveau une question :

- C'est quoi Tonks ?

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Remus ne réponde, le visage plus pâle :

- C'est ma femme.

Il lui montra le fin anneau qu'il portait au doigt et elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu as une nouvelle maman, dit finalement Remus avant d'ajouter un peu plus bas, Du moins, je l'espère.

Nirvana acceuillit cette nouvelle avec très peu de réaction et, sa curiosité à propos des Tonks étant passée, elle se remit à penser à ce Samuel qui était, si pas identique à elle, plus semblable à elle que quiconque…

.oO°Oo.

_**Dimanche 23 Octobre 2013 à nouveau.**_

Un coup de coude réveilla en sursaut Nirvana qui hurla immédiatement et sans retenue sur l'abruti qui venait de la bousculer. Le garçon, en deuxième année, s'excusa platement avant de s'en aller avec un sourire rêveur. La jeune fille grogna de mécontentement en rappuyant son menton sur sa main avec lourdeur.

- Tu viens d'embellir la vie de ce gamin, fit Arcturus Black, le garçon à ses côtés.

C'était un Serdaigle de quatrième année, plus grand et plus beau que la moyenne, aux cheveux noirs de jais et au teint excessivement pâle. Arrogant et antipathique, Nirvana ne le supportait que parce qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'être distrayant et surtout parce qu'elle avait failli le mordre un soir de Pleine Lune deux années plus tôt.

- Tais-toi ou retourne à ta table, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, répliqua Nirvana. Je veux me rendormir.

- Peu étonnant après avoir passé ta nuit à courir…

Meredith Junius, une brunette au sourire facile qui émettait plus de bonne humeur en dix minutes que les deux autres réunis en un mois, eut un petit rire et dit :

- En parlant de nuits agitées… Vous avez vu comment Samuel Weasley a l'air lointain aujourd'hui ?

Si Nirvana la supportait elle, c'était principalement parce qu'elle avait été sa toute première amie à Poudlard, la seule à oser l'approcher de près et ça, juste pour lui dire que ses cheveux argentés étaient jolis.

La jeune fille aux jolis cheveux d'argent, mentalement épuisée par ses rêves et le reste et toujours influencée par les effets qu'avait eu la Pleine Lune sur son organisme, releva la tête dans un effort qui lui sembla excessivement difficile pour jeter un œil à la table des Gryffondors. Samuel Weasley semblait exactement dans le même état qu'elle. Lointain et fatigué. Mais il avait ce regard un peu déboussolé en plus. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là.

Peut-être qu'elle y était allée un peu trop fort. Malgré elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude s'insinua en elle. Meredith continua :

- On dirait qu'il a passé une très longue nuit, lui aussi…

Nirvana sursauta à cette phrase. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle voyait un sous-entendu caché derrière la voix particulièrement plate de son amie. Elle réagit exagérément :

- Pourquoi tu me dis, ça ? J'en ai rien à faire !

- Excuse-moi, s'indigna la blonde. Je croyais que ça t'intéresserait de le savoir.

- P… Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment va Weasley ? s'insurgea-t-elle

- Oh allez, fit Arcturus avec un sourire. Tu fais une obsession sur ce type.

Et c'était tout à fait normal !

Après tout, _un elfe et une vélane sont souvent ennemis_, n'est ce pas ? Leur haine était carrément inscrite dans leurs gènes. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que se chercher continuellement…

Quand elle voyait Séléna et Lily se bagarrer, elle avait la ferme impression de se revoir avec Samuel.

Weasley.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!

Il ne s'appellerait jamais Samuel pour elle. Car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il était d'autre que la tache de vin rouge sur le chemisier blanc de sa vie ?

Rien du tout. Strictement rien du tout.

Juste son premier amant.

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et essaya de cacher la mortification qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que non seulement, elle venait de perdre sa virginité, mais qu'en plus, elle l'avait offerte à Samuel Weasley. Sa précieuse virginité. A Samuel Wealsey !

C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à ses caresses avec tant d'envie ? Est-ce que c'était juste le loup-garou en elle qui avait parlé ou bien est-ce qu'elle aussi, la saine et raisonnable Nirvana, avait voulu que ça arrive ?

Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Sa lèvre supérieure était fendue. Elle pouvait se rappeler la douleur quand il l'avait mordue malgré sa douceur. C'était là qu'avait agi le gène lycanthrope. Dans le besoin de faire mal et de mordre. Le reste…

Le reste, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle et elle seule.

Elle pouvait encore ressentir le poids de son corps sur le sien, l'âpreté de ses mains qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses, l'attente insoutenable du moment où il la prendrait, puis…

Leurs respirations emmêlées, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, ses mains griffant son dos musculeux et s'accrochant à lui avec ce désir intense de vouloir devenir une partie de lui, de disparaître en lui. Le plaisir et la douleur mêlés qui s'abattaient brusquement en elle comme des vagues déchaînées… Si fortes, si rapides, si envahissantes qu'elle avait cru s'évanouir.

Un petit rire la prit par surprise et elle se rendit compte de combien elle avait apprécié l'expérience, de comment elle se sentait détendue et heureuse.

Ouais, elle l'avait voulu. Mieux, elle avait aimé.

Et lui, il ne s'en souviendrait pas.

Oh, Salazar, qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Nirvana ? Tout va bien ? demanda Meredith.

Non. Oui. Non. Pas du tout.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, t'en as pas l'air, fit Arcturus.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle, battue par cette simple phrase. J'ai fait une bêtise… Je crois.

Et en ignorant le soupir de ses amis, elle commença à leur raconter sa nuit…

* * *

_**Jeudi 27 Octobre**_

Ginny faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine et Harry pouvait voir ses mains remuer dans l'évier même si elle lui tournait le dos. Assis dans son fauteuil, il la regardait avec un mélange de répulsion et de colère bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien fait de particulier.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'elle le mettait en colère même quand elle n'était pas là. Il en avait juste assez de toute sa personne.

- Ok, c'est vraiment super d'avoir sauvé la fille de Draco. Tu _es_ un héros, c'est indéniable, mais…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et Harry, ennuyé et agacé, insista avec un soupir :

- Mais ?

La rousse se retourna pour le regarder comme si c'était évident.

- Je ne veux pas aller à ce dîner qu'organise mon frère pour s'excuser auprès des Malfoy.

- Je pensais que tu étais contente de revoir Malfoy, fit-il avec une grimace.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'apprendre qu'elle avait revu ce connard de blond à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors de sa vie comme il l'avait si bien fait ces onze dernières années ? Non, bien sûr. Apparemment, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour qu'il se pointe au détour d'une rue avec son mariage heureux, sa salope de femme et l'adorable petite blonde qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur dernière conversation où Malfoy lui avait sorti la vérité de l'année, à savoir, qu'il s'envoyait tranquillement en l'air avec sa future femme pendant qu'ils… Alors qu'ils étaient… Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient pu être.

Harry n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait jamais demandé l'exclusivité et lui-même ne l'avait jamais offerte. Non, ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'il apprenne maintenant le fin mot de l'histoire alors qu'à l'époque, Draco jouait les amants fou-amoureux.

Fils de pute, va.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec une furieuse envie d'un whisky. Mais il ne se leva pas pour aller s'en servir un verre. C'était complètement con. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à foutre de Malfoy, de ses mensonges et de son foutu mariage parfait. Absolument rien à foutre.

- Ce n'est pas Draco qui m'ennuie, Harry, lui dit Ginny d'une voix douce comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans. C'est la femme de Fred. Tu sais que je ne peux _pas_ supporter cette femme. Toujours à exposer la fortune de mon frère et à se comporter comme une petite bourge.

Harry ricana :

- Oui, nous, nous sommes tellement plus modérés.

C'est pour cela que pour l'anniversaire de Séléna, Ginny avait fait construire une nouvelle aile au cottage juste pour avoir la place d'inviter cent sorciers de plus. Doucement, elle était en train de devenir la parfaite femme mondaine, organisant des œuvres de charité, des dîners pompeux et surpeuplés et affichant sans cesse de nouvelles robes affreusement chères qu'il lui payait uniquement pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Tout à fait, dit-elle sans saisir le sarcasme dans la voix d'Harry. Cette femme est vraiment odieuse.

Ouais, c'était étonnant qu'elles ne s'entendent pas à merveille.

Il en avait marre.

Qu'elle se taise.

- Rien ne t'oblige à lui parler, dit-il même s'il savait déjà que ça ne servirait rien.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le dévisager comme s'il était fou. Ou tout à fait stupide, au choix.

- Harry… Je sais que les obligations sociales, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc, mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de comprendre quelque chose pour une fois ? Je ne peux pas aller manger chez des gens, même chez mon frère, sans adresser la parole aux hôtes !

L'handicapé des obligations sociales se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à un sérieux afflux de colère. Mais il se maîtrisa et se contenta de se lever pour aller se servir un verre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Fais comme si tu étais très occupée par Séléna ou… Quelque chose du genre, hasarda-t-il, fatigué par cette conversation.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle assez violent et la voix de Ginny retentit :

- Je ne vais certainement pas passer ma soirée à jouer les gendarmes entre Séléna et Lily Malfoy. Tu es plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses.

Ouais, il était plus doué qu'elle pour tout ce qui touchait à l'art d'être parent en général. Il sortit un verre de la commode et se servit généreusement de whisky.

- Je m'occuperai de Séléna.

Les deux filles ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, mais il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à les empêcher de se tirer les cheveux. Juste ordonner à Séléna d'être au minimum polie et d'oublier le surnom de Barbie.

Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à ce surnom. Sa fille était terrible…

- Soit, pour en revenir au sujet, crois-moi que si je n'adresse pas la parole à cette femme, elle s'en plaindra à Fred et je finirais par être obligée de les inviter à la maison pour me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir respirer le même air que cette méduse.

Harry retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec son verre à la main et perçut le regard nettement désapprobateur de Ginny.

_Oui, Ginny, je suis aussi alcoolique_, pensa-t-il avec agacement.

Elle pinça ses lèvres fines et hésita à lui faire une remarque, mais sembla renoncer et revint au sujet.

- Je ne veux pas que cette femme ait la moindre occasion de passer le seuil de _ma_ porte !

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon, uniquement perturbé par le tintement de la vaisselle que Ginny s'acharnait à nettoyer avec de plus en plus de hargne. Son verre était déjà vide et il utilisa sa baguette pour faire venir la bouteille à lui. Ginny lui dit alors :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu bois un peu trop ?

Harry ricana. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas une scène si il l'énervait tant ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de se contenter de le regarder avec fureur en glissant une remarque hypocrite à souhait au détour d'une phrase ?

- Très bien.

Il reposa son verre et la bouteille sur la petite table d'appoint vernie, conscient que cela ferait une auréole dessus et que cela agacerait prodigieusement sa femme. Au moins, elle serait contente de trouver là matière à se disputer…

- Ne me jette pas ce regard, Harry, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te retrouver encore ivre mort demain matin.

- Oh, j'oubliais. C'est vrai que pour toi, il suffit que quelque chose se produise une fois pour que ça devienne aussitôt une généralité.

- Qui m'a forcé à penser comme ça, Harry, si ce n'est pas toi ?

Le silence retomba. Harry contempla les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Ginny n'était pas mauvaise. Elle ne faisait pas exprès de prendre ce ton sectaire dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle n'était certainement même pas consciente que quelque que soit l'occasion, elle lui parlait toujours avec hargne et le regardait invariablement avec un air mi-agacé et mi-desespéré. Mais lui, qui réalisait maintenant combien d'énergie il avait dépensé à ignorer ces tons, ces remarques et ces regards, était nettement plus conscient de l'énervement constant qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Et vice versa.

Depuis combien de temps les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Depuis le départ de Séléna à Poudlard, sans aucun doute. Mais peut-être que tous ces non-dits et ces silences qui régnaient en maître dès qu'ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce existaient déjà depuis longtemps. Peut-être que l'absence de Séléna ne faisait que leur donner beaucoup plus d'occasions de les constater.

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait la dérangeante conviction que Séléna les avait, en quelque sorte, obligé à jouer le jeu de la famille parfaite. Sans elle à ses côtés, il n'avait plus le courage d'être patient, aveugle et sourd.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il soudain.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de s'exciter sur la vaisselle, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait puisqu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires l'autre soir et avait trouvé la lettre du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait répondu positivement à sa proposition de place il y a quelques jours. Connors avait été enchanté. Lui aussi.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, répondit-il froidement.

Il la vit frotter ses mains doucement sur son tablier avant de le retirer avec une lenteur, qu'il savait être de très mauvaise augure. Elle le posa sur les assiettes qu'elle venait de laver et s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, toujours sans se retourner.

- Alors tu… Tu as… fit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Oui, j'ai accepté.

Il regardait toujours le feu, se sentant quelque peu insensible. Dès le moment où il avait reçu cette lettre, il avait su qu'il accepterait. Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il tenait absolument à être attrapeur. Il avait simplement besoin de prendre ses distances avec Ginny, avec son boulot, avec sa vie entière, à vrai dire. Il savait que fuir de cette manière ne lui ressemblait pas et n'avait rien de glorieux, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Continuer dans ses conditions n'était même plus envisageable. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait tout simplement tout foutre en l'air.

Quant à son mariage…

Ginny poussa une exclamation étouffée comme si elle venait de se faire poignarder. Ou comme si elle se retrouvait soudain au bord d'un précipice avec rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait volontairement pensé à son mariage avec désinvolture. Il savait que Ginny n'accepterait jamais et il s'était simplement dit qu'il pourrait survivre à un divorce, que de toute façon plus rien à part leur fille ne les liait à présent.

Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, pâle comme la mort, les jointures blanches tellement elle s'accrochait avec force au rebord de cet évier qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, trois ans plus tôt dans un grand fournisseur de meubles moldus, il réalisait qu'il tenait bien plus à son mariage qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se leva immédiatement et enlaça sa femme avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Ginny…

- Tais-toi, fit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ginny, insista-t-il, on peut le faire. Je ne partirai que pour les matchs et je resterai à la maison le reste du temps. Tu pourrais parfois prendre des congés et m'accompagner et pendant les vacances, on… On irait avec Séléna. Et… Et s'il te plait, ne le prends pas comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit… Je t'ai dit que je n'accepterais jamais d'être celle qui t'attend sagement à la maison. Celle qui reste ici, en espérant que tu penses à moi, que tu respectes les serments du mariage, que tu n'es pas en train de faire Dieu Sait quoi avec Dieu sait qui. _Harry, je te l'ai dit_ !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face. Son visage était rempli de colère.

- J'ai _besoin_ de ce boulot.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ce point, Harry ? Elle te convient pas ta vie ?

- Non, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ginny lui jeta un regard à la fois furieux, désespéré et inévitablement moqueur :

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi, histoire qu'on règle le problème et qu'on évite que tu t'en ailles à l'étranger toute l'année…

Il savait déjà qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, mais il tenta quand même :

- On vit l'un sur l'autre. Tu es _toujours_ là, Ginny.

- Où est le problème ? fit-elle Nous sommes mariés, c'est normal.

- Non, non, ça ne l'est pas, répliqua-t-il en sentant la colère l'envahir. Ce n'est pas normal quand tu fouilles mes affaires. Quand tu me demandes de ne pas sortir sans toi à part pour le boulot. Quand tu m'imposes de rester cloîtré dans cette routine calculée. Il n'y a plus de place pour le naturel, la spontanéité ou l'imprévu dans nos vies. Tu contrôles tout. Tout !

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

- Je ne devrais pas ? fit-elle avec sérieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas menacer ma secrétaire pour qu'elle démissionne simplement parce que j'ai dit qu'elle était drôle.

Ginny eut un petit rire sans joie :

- Ce n'est pas le même sujet là, Harry. On sait à quoi mène ta sympathie.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'envoyer son verre valser à travers la pièce.

- Ne fais pas ça, la prévint-il.

- Faire quoi ? Te rappeler cette époque où tu me trompais avec n'importe qui, Harry ? dit-elle avec fureur avant d'ajouter, en lui tournant le dos: Si tu ne voulais pas l'entendre, _mon amour_, il ne fallait pas le faire.

Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et la forca à se retourner, définitivement furieux. Elle darda son regard haineux sur lui, mais il était à des kilomètres d'être intimidé.

- Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore pour que tu arrêtes de ressasser cette histoire ? murmura-t-il rageusement.

- Plus.

- Onze ans, ce n'est pas assez ? ricana-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Qui me dit que ces onze ans de fidélité existent vraiment ?

Il serra le poing en essayant de ne pas penser à combien il serait relaxant de la gifler.

- Si tu ne me faisais pas confiance, Ginny, pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ?

- Je t'aime, dit-elle directement. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ne me trahiras plus.

- ARRETE d'espérer et crois-moi ! cria-t-il soudain.

- Je ne peux pas ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence avant qu'Harry ne lâche son poignet et ne s'éloigne d'elle.

- Et moi, je ne peux plus t'attendre.

Il tourna les talons et saisit sa cape, accrochée au portemanteau avant de se diriger vers la porte, bien décidé à aller voir Hermione pour s'envoyer quelques verres et ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser, à ce que signifiait cette dispute.

Mais la voix de Ginny le retint. Elle était faible et cassée. Elle allait pleurer. Peut-être le faisait-elle déjà. Il ne voulait pas la voir aussi, il ne se retourna pas.

- Alors, c'est tout ? C'est… Fini ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas et qu'apparemment, elle non plus. Il devait y avoir une solution quelque part. Il n'était juste pas en état de la chercher ce soir.

- Je serai là demain matin, fit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- C'est vrai… Séléna revient demain.

Juste avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, il la vit, accroupie contre l'évier, la tête dans les mains et secouée par de violents sanglots. Il se dépêcha de transplaner ailleurs.

* * *

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là. Il se faisait tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et elle n'avait rien à faire au côté de son voisin, le frère de Snape en plus, à rigoler en buvant du bon vin et en grignotant à peine son plat.

Comment avait-elle pu au juste accepter de l'accompagner au restaurant, en premier lieu ? Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Ils s'étaient croisés en fin d'après midi, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux chez eux. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait faim et elle avait bêtement répondu oui avant de se laisser entraîner dans ce petit restaurant de quartier sans prétention.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter tous les matins, parfois le soir également quand il descendait sur le pas de son immeuble pour fumer une cigarette et qu'elle le rejoignait en se disant qu'il était stupide de rester seule à sa fenêtre.

Quelque part, elle savait bien qu'il avait décidé de fumer dans la rue justement pour pouvoir lui parler un peu plus. Elle savait également qu'il lui jetait beaucoup de regards brillants, affreusement affolants, et qu'il souriait un peu trop, surtout quand elle n'était pas drôle. Et mieux que tout, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas continuer à le voir.

Elle n'était pas bornée au point d'ignorer les propres signes d'un flirt chez elle. Depuis quelques semaines, elle consacrait un peu plus de temps à se choisir une tenue, beaucoup plus à arranger ses cheveux et à approfondir son regard à l'aide d'un peu de khôl noir. Quand ils parlaient, elle essayait de se rendre intéressante, elle rigolait un peu trop à ses blagues, elle lui jetait un peu trop de regards en biais.

Et assise en face de lui dans ce café au coin de leur rue, elle espérait qu'il la trouve jolie ce soir et qu'il soit attiré par elle comme elle avait été attiré pas lui dès le moment où ils s'étaient entraperçus à la fenêtre.

Merlin, il était vraiment temps qu'elle s'en aille.

- Et donc, je suis parti vivre en France, le cœur brisé, finit-il avec un désespoir feint.

Elle sourit, charmée par la plus petite expression de quoi que ce soit sur son visage.

Elle avait consacré près de dix minutes entières à le comparer concrètement à Snape, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. N'ayant jamais vraiment scruté le visage de Snape, la tâche avait été ardue mais elle avait fini par tirer quelques points communs et beaucoup de divergences.

Premièrement, il était beaucoup plus jeune. Peut-être bien vingt ans de moins. Ce qui est assez peu courant pour un frère, mais elle n'avait pas été curieuse au point de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas d'un noir profond comme Snape, mais avec de légers reflets plus clairs et il les portait mi-longs dans une coupe assez rétro des années 70. Pas qu'Hermione en ait quelque chose à faire de sa coupe de cheveux.

Par contre, il avait exactement le même visage que Snape. Le même nez aussi, mais, bizarrement, l'effet était nettement meilleur sur Markus. Quant aux yeux…

Les yeux de Markus étaient sans doute aussi noirs et scrutateurs que ceux de Snape et elle se sentait continuellement mise à nu sous ces derniers, mais il y avait du rire, de l'émotion, de la tendresse ou de la passion dans ceux du petit frère. De l'intelligence aussi.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que Snape ait eu un jour un regard vide et bovin.

Niveau caractère, par contre, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Ils étaient totalement différents. Markus était serviable, amical, civilisé, poli et peut-être un peu naïf. Elle l'avait surpris un soir en admiration silencieuse devant les étoiles. Romantique… Et mystérieux.

Elle se pâma mentalement, furieusement envoûtée par le charme électrique de cet homme.

- Vous avez aimé la France ? demanda-t-elle en frappant son esprit vagabond d'un coup de pied imaginaire.

- _J'aime tout ce qui fait la France, _lui dit-il dans un français parfait.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ce n'était pas Ron qui lui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça. Inutile de prétendre vouloir rentrer à présent. Elle avait irrémédiablement perdu tout reste de raison en l'entendant dire cette dernière phrase. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer de joie.

- J'enseigne le français, fit-elle à la place, consciente qu'elle avait définitivement décidé de l'intéresser. Vous avez un très joli accent.

Il la regarda avec un intérêt tout nouveau et elle sut que la donne avait changé. Elle se sentit rougir furieusement sous ce regard intense, mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les siens pour autant. Elle put pratiquement sentir l'air s'électriser autour d'eux.

Un serveur vient gâcher ce moment :

- Désirez-vous prendre un digestif ?

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard un instant. Ron était en mission pour toute la nuit. _Je ne rentrerais pas avant demain midi_, lui avait-il dit un peu plus tôt. Sa maison était vide, propre et apprêtée pour le retour d'Altaïr demain soir. Mais lui… Quelqu'un l'attendait peut-être chez lui ? Les appartements de ces immeubles étaient réputés pour être grands. Aucun homme commun ne pourrait y vivre seul.

Mais il ne regarda pas sa montre. Et de toute la soirée, il n'avait pas jeté de regard inquiet vers la rue comme elle, effrayé à l'idée que sa petite-amie ou sa femme le voie en sa compagnie. Peut-être qu'il n'avait personne, en fin de compte. Les Snape ne semblaient pas être des hommes communs…

Pourquoi se posait-elle cette question au juste ?!

- Peut-être… Que vous aimeriez plutôt boire un verre chez moi ? demanda Markus soudainement.

Même le serveur comprit ce que ça signifiait. Il se retira discrètement. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, signe d'une réflexion profonde et acharnée. C'était tentant. Très tentant. Trop, en fait. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle jeta un regard inconscient à son alliance. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- _Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela soit plus qu'un verre si c'est tout ce que vous désirez_, lui dit alors Markus, toujours en français avec cet accent ronronnant.

Elle admira alors la subtile façon dont il avait sorti sa phrase, clarifiant d'une façon stupéfiante les choses entre eux. Choses qu'elle avait consciemment refusées de voir auparavant. Et tout ça, en réussissant l'exploit de la rassurer tout en lui tirant un frisson.

- Très bien, s'entendit-elle dire.

Non, les Snape ne sont vraiment pas des hommes communs.

* * *

Son premier réflexe en sortant de chez lui avait été de foncer chez Hermione pour paniquer et boire. Boire beaucoup. L'envie de paniquer était très forte et seule Hermione pourrait le calmer avec les mots adéquats. En plus, Ron était parti en mission en Islande sous ses ordres et il n'aurait pas à gérer les inévitables questions de son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, quand il sonna à l'interphone, le silence lui répondit. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, puis remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris le courrier du matin. Il sortit en se demandant où elle pouvait bien être partie toute l'après-midi. C'est là qu'il la vit, en terrasse d'un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. En face d'un autre homme.

Les cheveux noirs et le teint pâle étaient suffisants pour qu'il comprenne que le type était sûrement ce Markus Snape dont elle lui avait parlé l'autre jour. Et les joues roses de sa meilleure amie, son regard brillant et la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre lui firent comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas débouler comme un taré dans le restaurant pour la houspiller sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une infidélité.

Qui était-il pour faire la morale sur ce point, en plus ?

Et Hermione avait l'air tellement plus vivante que d'habitude face à cet étrange sosie de Snape. Il tourna les talons en se disant qu'elle avait décidément de drôle de goûts. Il se retrouva dans la ruelle en se demandant où il pouvait bien aller maintenant.

Il avait un peu prévu de pieuter chez Mione et tout d'un coup, ses projets tombaient à l'eau. Il avait été tellement pressé de fuir la maison et Ginny, qu'il en avait oublié son argent. La mort dans l'âme, il se rendit au ministère. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les bureaux également. Il se retrouva dans le sien et, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, commença à rédiger sa lettre de démission.

Il réalisa alors que c'était peut-être la dernière nuit qu'il passait dans ce bureau. La nostalgie le prit d'un coup et pour fêter la chose, en même temps que pour survivre à ce grand élan d'émotion impromptu, il ouvrit une bouteille de rhum qu'il cachait dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau.

Ron la lui avait offerte il y a deux semaines en disant : « _On la boira quand on aura coincé ce bâtard_ ».

Il parlait du mage noir Hérésis qui courrait toujours dans la nature. Harry l'ouvrit sans états d'âme. Ron aurait bien d'autres raisons de hurler que cette bouteille, quand il apprendrait qu'Harry lâchait son boulot de rêve pour aller courir après les vifs d'or.

Quelques verres et cinq brouillons plus tard, il jeta le dernier jet de sa lettre de démission à la poubelle et son regard se posa alors sur le courrier de la matinée qui gisait dans la poubelle, non-lu. Faute à sa secrétaire. Cette abrutie était entrée dans son bureau en lui disant : « _Vous avez une lettre des jumeaux Weasley, de Minerva McGonagall et de Draco Malfoy_ ».

Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. La simple évocation du nom de cet enflure de blond avait suffi à énerver Harry et il lui avait sèchement ordonné de tout jeter, ce qu'elle avait fait devant lui avec beaucoup d'indignation.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il plongea la main dans la corbeille à papier et sortit les trois lettres. Mais il n'ouvrit que celle de Malfoy. Après tout, il savait déjà ce que racontaient les jumeaux Weasley et il n'était pas dans de bonnes prédispositions pour lire une lettre de Minerva.

Ouais, c'est ça.

_Potter, _

_Je vais tâcher d'écourter cette lettre le plus possible. Tu dois être au courant que ta fille et la mienne se haïssent cordialement. C'est une façon pleine d'euphémisme de décrire la chose, puisqu'en réalité, elles se détestent comme nous nous détestions à leur âge. Pourquoi la tradition se perpétue, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que le dîner chez les jumeaux Weasley risque de tourner au vinaigre si ta fille et Lily sont dans la même pièce. Ni toi, ni moi, n'avons envie de voir nos progénitures en venir aux mains à nouveau. Comme il m'est impossible de décliner la proposition, je te le demande cordialement : Ne viens pas._

_Merci d'avance._

_DM_

Harry relut la lettre, interloqué. En venir aux mains _à nouveau _? Cela signifiait-il qu'elles s'étaient battues ? Séléna et la fille de Malfoy se seraient battues ? Il chercha vainement dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un tel évènement sans succès. Il était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette histoire. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait encore, il aperçut la lettre de McGonagall et reposa son verre.

Peut-être que cette bataille était très récente. Ce serait de cela que parlerait la lettre de Minerva ?

Il ouvrit sans plus tarder la lettre de la directrice et au fur et à mesure qu'il lut son contenu, son visage devint de plus en plus blême :

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Au vu des nombreuses altercations entre votre fille et Melle Malfoy, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir qu'un tel comportement, que ce soit de la part de Lily Malfoy ou de la part de Séléna Potter, est tout simplement inadmissible et perturbe le calme de Poudlard. Ayant moi-même été témoin durant votre scolarité des débordements auxquels peut mener une haine telle que celle qu'entretiennent votre fille et celle de Monsieur Malfoy, je ne suis pas dans la plus petite disposition à laisser l'histoire se répéter. Si des inimitiés existent souvent entre les élèves, il est peu courant qu'elles se manifestent de façon aussi récurrente et au détriment de toute discipline. En conséquence, j'attends de vous que vous réexpliquiez clairement et avec fermeté à votre fille qu'en dépit de toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, les règlements de cette école doivent être respectés. J'espère voir un réel changement dans son comportement à la rentrée scolaire, sans quoi je serais obligée de prendre des mesures plus sévères. _

_Par ailleurs, je vous informe que votre fille vient d'être admise dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de Poursuiveuse._

_Amicalement,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

Harry haussa les sourcils, un peu perplexe à cette dernière (et bonne) nouvelle avant de revenir sur l'important.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les nombreuses altercations ? Dire qu'il pensait qu'il n'était question que d'une légère mésentente, des querelles de petites filles sans importance. Mais elles s'étaient battues et apparemment, ce n'était pas tout…

Bordel, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de cette petite guerre ?! Merlin savait que sa fille, une fois qu'elle était en rogne, pouvait se montrer particulièrement mesquine. Il avait presque peur de découvrir la nature de ces altercations… Surtout que Lily Malfoy, toute adorable soit-elle (et elle l'était vraiment) devait avoir reçu quelques gènes de son abruti de père…

Dire que Malfoy en savait plus que lui sur _sa_ fille ! Ca le mettait hors de lui. C'était déjà bien assez pénible que sa rousse soit à Poudlard, si en plus il ignorait qu'elle se battait avec la fille de Malfoy! Il voulait des réponses. Immédiatement. Et vu que Malfoy semblait si bien informé, le mieux était encore d'aller lui poser directement les questions.

Il se leva avec détermination et sans s'accorder une seconde de réflexion qui l'aurait sans aucun doute fait changer d'avis, il rentra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et se rendit au Manoir Malfoy.

Pour être honnête, ses idées n'étaient plus très claires, sinon jamais il ne se serait risqué à aller voir Malfoy à minuit passé pour lui poser des questions sur leurs filles. Cependant, alors qu'il réalisait enfin la stupidité de son geste, il était déjà à plat ventre dans la salle spécial voyage en cheminée des Malfoy. Il se releva prestement et fit un demi-tour rapide pour prendre la fuite avant que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de rentrer. Merlin soit maudit, la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément et Draco Malfoy apparut.

Torse nu.

Ce mec était incapable de se balader avec une chemise chez lui ou quoi ?!

Il lut d'abord la surprise sur le visage du blond. Il avait les traits tirés et un début de cernes noires sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il était négligé. Harry apprécia furtivement cette vision rare d'un Draco Malfoy tout sauf impeccable. Puis il s'inquiéta. La petite Lily avait-elle eu un problème ?

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

La consternation s'afficha sur le regard de Malfoy, puis il leva les yeux au ciel, jura entre ses dents et rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Et toi ? Tout va bien dans ton crâne, espèce d'abruti ? murmura-t-il furieusement en le poussant vers la cheminée.

Il avait agi tellement vite que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux encastrés dans l'âtre de la cheminée et Draco ordonna aussitôt :

- Retour.

Ils se retrouvèrent à terre dans le bureau de Harry. Du moins, lui était à terre, Malfoy avait réussi, Merlin sait comment, à arriver debout. Il faudrait qu'un jour il apprenne à le faire, lui aussi. Il s'était à peine relevé que Draco se mit à beugler :

- Potter, il faut que tu arrêtes de venir à tout bout de champ chez moi ! Surtout en pleine nuit !

Harry se sentit soudain très con. Mais il ne se laisserait jamais démonter par Malfoy :

- J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à te demander ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton furieux. Et laisse-moi te dire que ton hospitalité n'est pas époustouflante.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'invite à prendre le thé ?! Il est une heure du matin !

- Et alors ? Tu ne dormais pas.

- Toi non plus, répondit le blond d'un ton acerbe. Trop perturbé par des questions existentielles comme « Tout va bien ? » pour trouver le sommeil, je suppose ?

- A voir ta tête, on aurait dit qu'une catastrophe naturelle t'était passée sous le nez, se justifia Harry avec fureur. Je m'inquiétais !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire et, visiblement, Malfoy non plus. Ce dernier se mit soudain à rire :

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? fit-il avec sarcasme.

- Pour ta fille, corrigea sèchement le brun en s'asseyant.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il sortit la bouteille sans plus attendre. Malfoy continua à rire en le dardant d'un regard indéchiffrable qui mit Harry plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Bon, eh bien ma fille va bien. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais inutile de venir me déranger à une heure du matin pour ça. Tu es _déjà_ son héros.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, maugréa le brun en se servant généreusement.

- Tant mieux. Se perturber autant pour une petite fille, ce n'est pas net.

Harry le dévisagea, choqué par son allusion. Malfoy grimaça, puis prit le verre des mains du Survivant et en but une gorgée avant de dire :

- C'était une blague, Potter. Pas la meilleure de mon registre, sans doute.

- C'est certain, fit le brun, encore dégoûté avant de réaliser. Mon verre, Malfoy !

- Ton hospitalité n'est pas époustouflante non plus, Potter. Va te chercher un autre verre si t'as tant besoin de boire pour supporter ma présence.

Sale petit con égocentrique.

- J'ai eu une sale journée, fit Harry en prenant un autre verre.

- Moi aussi, dit simplement le blond. Donc… De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Bon, ben puisqu'il était là… Harry, après être revenu avec un nouveau verre bien rempli auquel s'accrocher, lui tendit la lettre de Mcgonagall avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Malfoy, qui avait haussé les sourcils en voyant Harry prendre le seul siège disponible, s'assit sans la moindre gène sur le bureau du Survivant, envoyant balader sur le côté des tas de paperasses que Harry n'avait jamais le courage de classer.

Peu importe. Il n'aurait plus à le faire désormais.

Pendant que le blond lisait la lettre de la directrice de Poudlard, les sourcils froncés, Harry ne put s'empêcher de balader son regard sur le corps amplement dévoilé de son ex-amant. Il faut dire que cet abruti semblait s'être assis sur son bureau dans l'unique but de mettre son torse dénudé juste sous le nez de Harry. Ce dernier, bien qu'en colère contre Malfoy pour sa manie de toujours réussir à le mettre mal à l'aise, ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de regarder l'ensemble plus que nécessaire.

Dire qu'un jour ce torse diaphane, imberbe et parfait, ces hanches étroites et invitantes lui avaient appartenu. Que ses doigts avaient eu le droit de se balader sans vergogne sur toute partie de son corps. Que sa bouche avait glissé sur chaque recoin de sa peau, mordillé chaque bout de chair… Il avait envie de retrouver cette sensation électrisante d'avoir son corps tout contre le sien, ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux dans les siens et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour passer furtivement son doigt sur la ligne de poils blonds qui naissait sous son nombril et disparaissait sous son pantalon…

- Et alors, Potter ? fit soudain Malfoy d'un ton ennuyé en reposant la lettre.

Immédiatement, Harry détourna la tête sur le côté en essayant de contrôler l'afflux de sang vers ses joues et le battement nettement plus rapide de son cœur. Sa main s'était levée d'elle-même de quelques centimètres juste avant que Malfoy ne lui parle !

Bordel. Il devait arrêter ça et tout de suite.

- J'ai reçu la même, finit Malfoy avant de boire une gorgée de rhum.

Les dieux soient loués, il n'avait rien remarqué. Harry se maudit tout de même pour sa stupidité et essaya de former une réponse dans son esprit perturbé :

- Je ne savais pas que Séléna et Lily se détestaient à ce point.

- Tu plaisantes Potter ? s'exclama Malfoy avec moquerie.

- Je savais qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais de là à se… Battre ?

- Tu… commença le blond avant d'éclater de rire. Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux pour Malfoy de le mettre au courant maintenant. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message et dit simplement :

- Ta fille a traité Lily de mangemorte.

- Ah.

Le survivant se tassa sur son siège, légèrement mortifié par le comportement de sa fille. Il se rappela alors avec une précision étonnante le jour où Séléna avait surpris une conversation entre Harry et Ron. Elle leur avait demandé ce que voulait dire « mangemort » du haut de ses sept ans et Ron était parti dans un délire complet, citant le nom des Malfoy une bonne vingtaine de fois à titre d'exemple. Foutu abruti de rouquin !

- Je suis sûr qu'elle le regrette, fit Harry, hautement mal à l'aise.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle le regretterait dès qu'ils auraient eu une bonne discussion. Draco lui offrit un sourire sceptique et se resservit un verre.

- Tu ne peux donc pas en vouloir à ma fille d'avoir légèrement pété un câble et d'avoir poussé la tienne dans un bac d'engrais, fit-il avec nonchalance.

- Dire que tu m'as fait culpabiliser il y a trois secondes… Elle s'est défendue, j'espère ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, c'était que oui, Séléna avait bel et bien défendue l'honneur des Potter. Question de principe bien qu'il n'ait rien du tout contre la petite Malfoy.

- Qui, Séléna ? Elle a carrément entraîné Lily dans la boue et elles se sont battues !

Il se sentit inexplicablement fier et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Draco le regarda d'un air apitoyé. Quoi ? Il ne s'était jamais laissé traîner dans la boue par Malfoy à l'époque de Poudlard. Et il était franchement ravi que sa fille suive son exemple.

- Alors ? fit finalement Malfoy. Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas été mis au courant ?

- Je suppose que je dois cela à ma femme, soupira Harry en saisissant l'occasion de se resservir pour se détourner de Malfoy et de son corps dévoilé.

Il n'était pas fou. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Malfoy, la même tension régnait entre eux. Le rhum aidait beaucoup à faire passer la gêne occasionnée cette fois-ci. C'est simple, Harry n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il n'avait pas eu son verre à la main. Et Malfoy devait forcement ressentir la même chose, puisque, même s'il n'était apparemment pas en train de fantasmer comme Harry avait été sur le point de le faire quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était pratiquement jeté sur son verre et ne le lâchait plus.

Ils avaient beau faire semblant de discuter l'air de rien… Aucun des deux n'était ni à l'aise, ni détendu.

Et il ne pouvait pas nier que, quelque part, cette tension lui faisait plaisir. Si Malfoy ne le détestait pas, s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux mariés, peut-être même que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'ils se passent plus entre eux.

Peut-être…

Oui, bon, sûrement.

.oOOo.

_**Vendredi 28 Octobre.**_

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Séléna?

La voix glaciale de Ginny sortit Harry de ses souvenirs et il se retrouva soudain sur le quai 9¾ de King Cross, en plein jour, près de douze heures plus tard. Des dizaines d'autres parents attendaient leurs enfants comme eux et le sifflement du train résonnait déjà dans la gare bien qu'il ne soit pas encore en vue. Sa tête bourdonnait encore à cause de tout le rhum qu'il avait bu pendant cette nuit aux côtés de Malfoy.

Il se força à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que cette étrange nuit.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'on va faire pour nous.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dispute et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était tendu. Pas de la même tension qu'avec Malfoy assurément.

Putain, tu vas penser à autre chose, Harry ?!

- C'est à toi de lui dire que tu t'en vas courir après les vifs d'or pour le pays, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je lui dirai. Mais pour nous, Ginny ? insista-t-il.

Le train venait d'entrer en gare. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant et il sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle n'allait quand même pas… ?!

Finalement, elle détourna la tête avec un soupir et d'une voix blanche, elle lui répondit :

- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on peut faire un essai...

Il ressentit une vague de soulagement l'assaillir. Rapidement suivi d'une vague de culpabilité au souvenir de la nuit passée.

- Donc je lui dis que tout va bien ?

- Aussi bien que ça puisse aller, fit-elle avec un sourire factice en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers les portes du train d'où des élèves commençaient déjà à sortir.

Il distingua Malfoy dans la foule aux côtés de sa femme. Il détourna la tête.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser son regard.

* * *

**_Bizarrement... J'ai l'étrange pressentiment que vous êtes doucement en train de me haïr jusqu'à l'infini, n'est ce pas? Menaces de morts, crises de colère, déclaration d'amour et d'idolatrie éternelle ou simple commentaire sympathique sont les bienvenus!_**

**_Je vous aime les gens! A la semaine prochaine._**


	11. Pancakes Amers

**Une Fille, Deux Pères**

**Disclaimer:**Tengo nada. Como todas las semanas. Pour changer, changeons de langue.

**Avertissement:**Bon... Je promets de justifier mon tout nouveau "M" bientôt. Ou du moins dans pas longtemps. Mais pour ce chapitre euh...

**Note de l'autrice:**Coucou les gens! Avouez qu'en fait, quand j'update un vendredi après l'attente est encore plus insupportable, hin? Bref, samedi soir, pour faire dans l'habituel, un nouveau chapitre. Hum, je ne l'aime pas trop, pour changer. en fait, j'ai la curieuse sensation d'avoir perdu l'espece de transe que j'avais quand j'écrivais les pov de Lily alors fatalement là... J'ai eu du mal. Bref, j'espère que vous ne verrez pas la difference (même moi, sa Creatrice hihi, je la vois pas alors...) tout ca pour dire que j'espère comme toujours que vous aimerez même si encore une fois, le chapitre n'est pas très palpitant. Au moins, vous aurez la satisfaction d'apprendre que l'on découvre ENFIN le coupable (la?) de l'empoissonnement de notre blonde favorite.

**Petite note sur l'histoire (ou l'avancement de l'histoire) :**Ca y est. On y est. Le fameux jour où je vous annonce que je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance. Ben vi, en onze semaines, j'ai jamais réussi à en écrire qu'un et demi. vous avez le un et je promets de bosser sur le demi cette semaine. Soy en congé alors peut-être (PEUT-ETRE) que ca va faciliter les choses. Je serais pas cruelle au point de pas être au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine quand même Allez, priez.

**Remerciements infinis à toutes mes revieweuses anonymes et à toutes mes revieweuses en général, au fait. Saisei qui encore un fois, a battu un record et Cyzia, ma beta-lectrice adorée.**

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :  
**Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: _Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe:_Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson: _Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. THE Modèle A Suivre selon Lily. Cinquième année.  
On a aussi_ Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux_ Alexandre _et_David Vance _qui sont dans la même année que Lily. Et enfin, _Meredith Junius, _une amie de Nirvana.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: _Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley: _Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley: _Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:_  
Markus Snape: _Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est _toujours_un point d'interrogation.  
_Arcturus Black, _un serdaigle en quatrième année de naissance encore inconnue (mais je vous laisse hypothétiser)

**

* * *

**

_**Mardi 25 Octobre.**_

Lily courrait à perdre haleine à travers la forêt interdite. Ses jambes heurtaient sans cesse des branches basses et elle était tombée à plusieurs reprises avec fracas. Ses membres étaient éraflés, sa chevelure emmêlée avec de petits bouts de bois humide. Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine et dans ses tempes, elle avait le souffle court et des douleurs dans tout le corps.

Un homme dont le visage était voilé par une grande capuche noire la suivait depuis des heures et elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Si elle ne parvenait pas à lui échapper rapidement, soit elle s'évanouirait de fatigue, soit elle se laisserait attraper.

Elle fit un dernier effort pour enjamber une grosse racine et s'accroupir derrière un chêne. L'homme passa à côté d'elle sans la voir et elle reprit son souffle à l'aide de grandes inspirations paniquées. Elle resta ainsi un moment, recroquevillée et morte de peur quand son cauchemar prit forme : L'homme revenait sur ses pas.

Elle contourna le tronc de l'arbre, jetant sans cesse des regards inquiets en arrière, puis, soudain, son pied rencontra le vide et elle tomba… Dans une fosse remplie de veracrasses immondes et grouillants. Elle hurla d'horreur, encore plus fort lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans cette masse vivante et ne jamais en ressortir. Elle glissait vers le fond qui semblait encore loin. Son cou, son menton, sa bouche, son nez furent engloutis. Puis ses yeux et tout devint noir.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa tremblante. Pendant les trois minutes suivantes, elle s'acharna à palper toutes les parties de son corps pour s'assurer qu'aucune vermine dégueulasse ne se trouvait sur elle. Elle était en train de vérifier ses cheveux pour la troisième fois, les emmêlant encore plus que d'habitude, quand son regard se posa sur les grandes voûtes en pierre au plafond. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Elle était _encore_à l'infirmerie.

Définitivement, le mode de vie d'une malade n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle avait tout d'abord passé trois longs et pénibles jours à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste avec une aiguille dans le bras, des tas de médicomages zélés autour d'elle et peu ou pas d'intimité. Pendant ce long calvaire tout à fait inutile, elle avait tenté de faire entendre raison à tous ces hommes de médecine, en vain.

Elle leur avait répété en boucle qu'elle allait bien, mais même s'ils n'avaient jamais contesté ses dires, ils refusaient de la laisser sortir. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une sorte de compromis tout à fait pourri à force de harceler les médicomages et, au lieu de rester encore quatre jours à l'hôpital, on l'avait ramené à Poudlard pour qu'elle passe le reste de sa convalescence à l'infirmerie.

La blonde avait réellement cru gagner au change. La vie à l'hôpital était mortellement ennuyante, les médicomages étaient dotés de la compréhension d'un poulpe et d'un sens de l'humour inexistant et on la traitait affreusement mal.

Surtout au niveau de la nourriture.

Le premier jour, on lui avait demandé de rester à jeun pour les nombreux examens inutiles qu'on lui avait fait subir (et qui n'avaient servi qu'à confirmer qu'elle allait bien) et le deuxième jour, alors qu'elle agonisait littéralement, son estomac plus vide que jamais, on lui avait servi des biscottes dur comme du bois et du beurre végétal insipide. Matin, midi et soir.

N'y tenant plus, elle avait sauté sur la proposition de finir son séjour à l'hôpital à Poudlard, croyant naïvement qu'elle aurait au moins droit à un petit déjeuner dans les règles de l'art.

Dans ses rêves…

Les médicomages, ces sales tortionnaires, avaient pris soin de prévenir Pomfresh que Lily était au régime. Comment était-il possible qu'on sorte de l'hôpital en pire état que lorsqu'on y était entré ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus que de biscottes, qu'elle pouvait à peine se rappeler le goût d'un pain au chocolat, d'un pancake aux myrtilles ou même d'un jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé. C'était tout simplement inadmissible !

- J'en ai marre, gémit-elle en massant son ventre désespérément vide.

En plus, Pomfresh était une sadique. Sérieusement, cette femme avait un goût immodéré pour les cris, l'aboiement d'ordres arbitraires et la séquestration. Depuis son arrivée, la blonde n'avait eu droit qu'à des :

_Restez dans votre lit !_

_Mangez-ça !_

_Buvez-ça !_

_Restez couchée !_

_Allez-vous rester tranquille ?!_

_Cessez donc de grimacer comme ça, cela pourrait être pire !_

_Vous avec besoin de repos, jeune fille, de REPOS !_

Lily ricana sans joie. De repos ! Comme si se reposer n'était pas exactement la seule et unique chose qu'elle avait faite ces trois derniers jours.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se reposer.

Sérieusement, elle était devenue maître dans l'art de se reposer à force. Combien de temps encore avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus reposé qu'elle-même ?

Sans parler du fait qu'on ne lui avait tout simplement jamais parlé sur ce ton. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à subir les ordres absolus et venimeux de qui que ce soit. C'est simple, si Pomfresh lui criait encore dessus une seule fois, elle allait péter un plomb.

Si au moins elle avait droit à de la nourriture décente, elle pourrait supporter ce calvaire, mais là… C'était trop dur. Elle se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes pratiquement toutes les dix minutes. Même si son orgueil de fille de onze ans refuserait toujours de l'admettre, elle mourrait d'envie d'être chez elle, entourée de ses parents. Ils la cajoleraient, ils lui feraient des pancakes aux myrtilles en s'inquiétant pour elle et elle se sentirait la petite fille la plus aimée du monde dans son grand lit douillet qui lui manquait tant.

Et puis, quitte à se reposer, autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions, non ? Ce n'était pas une cure de repos, ni même un parcours de santé, qu'elle subissait là, c'était une mise à mort psychologique. On avait tenté de l'empoisonner, par l'enfer! Elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement ! On devrait la chouchouter, lui préparer de la soupe maison (et peut-être même des pancakes) et être entourée de toute sa famille, aux petits soins pour elle. C'est ce qu'on fait lorsqu'un enfant est malade !

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, Lily n'avait jamais été malade auparavant. Mais elle était certaine que les choses se passeraient comme cela chez elle. Et les pancakes feraient définitivement partie de l'équation.

Elle mourrait d'envie de pancakes aux myrtilles.

Peut-être qu'on lui en ferait aux cuisines ? Dobby serait sûrement ravi de la revoir…

La blonde se redressa nettement à cette pensée, boostée par l'idée d'aller en douce jusqu'aux cuisines demander aux elfes de lui préparer quelque chose de mangeable (des pancakes, des pancakes !). Puis elle s'affaissa à nouveau dans un grand élan de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait plus s'approcher des cuisines depuis cette histoire de régime. Elle soupira à nouveau et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

_C'est le karma_, dit la voix d'oncle Severus dans sa tête.

Juste. Même si elle avait été chez elle, elle aurait eu droit à ce régime abusif…

**Flash-back (**_**Lundi 24 Octobre**_

- C'est le karma, dittranquillement oncle Sev après que Lily leur ai raconté son régime.

Ses parents, sa grand-mère et son oncle étaient venus lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de se plaindre des nombreux désavantages d'être alitée. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'était attendue à une toute autre réaction.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, le karma ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue, déçue par un tel manque de compassion.

Son oncle commença alors un long sermon vaseux sur le fait que son régime était une punition des Dieux suite à l'épisode « Je laisse mourir mes professeurs de faim pour avoir un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch ».

Malgré elle, Lily se mit à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle puisse actuellement subir les conséquences de ses actes, orchestrées par une puissance divine mystérieuse et insondable.

- Tu crois ? fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Non. Mais c'est bien fait, rigola Severus.

Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son régime ait été plus long que les autres. Lily se tourna vers ses parents, pleine d'espoir :

- Mais vous, vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir de faim, hein ?

- Si, dit calmement son père, l'air songeur.

- Draco !

- Oh allez Pansy, ne viens pas me dire qu'elle ne le mérite pas. En plus, c'est apparemment le meilleur pour sa santé, fit son père avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Mais… commença Lily, abasourdie.

Mais son père l'ignora et continua :

- Severus a raison. Subir ce que tu as infligé aux autres t'apprendra à réfléchir à l'avenir. Tu n'es pas au-dessus des règlements Lily, que c soit ceux de Poudlard ou ceux de l'hopital. Tu t'en sors toujours avec moi parce que dès que tu souris, je deviens très mou, mais ça ne marchera pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Parfois, il faut savoir s'incliner.

Lily dévisagea son père avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Narcissa, elle, semblait au moins aussi surprise que sa petite-fille :

- Dieu Draco, je ne t'ai jamais fait ce genre de sermons…

- Justement Mère.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Pourquoi tout le monde se montrait si contrariant, ces temps-ci ? Elle soupira de dépit et frotta ses yeux du revers de la main. Bon, son propre père lui avait tourné le dos, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Elle jeta un regard vers le bureau de Pomfresh, puis poussa en douceur ses couvertures et se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait assez de temps pour retourner au dortoir des Serpentards et se changer avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soit fini. Elle courut sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et enroula sa main autour de la poignée avec mille précautions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la pousser, la voix stridente et désormais habituelle de Pomfresh retentit derrière elle :

- Vous êtes impossible ! Allez tout de suite vous recoucher !

Elle se retourna et darda des yeux implorants vers la vieille femme.

- Mais je meurs de faim, gémit-elle.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être convaincante, elle était réellement affamée. Pomfresh roula des yeux et soupira :

- Vous mangerez dans une demi-heure. D'ici là, tenez-vous tranquille, c'est compris ?

Lily soupira à nouveau et avec autant de volonté que quelqu'un qui monte l'échafaud, elle reprit le chemin de son lit. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et quelqu'un chantonna :

- C'est ici qu'elle est, notre grande malade ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le timbre de voix inimitable de Pollux Weasley. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi. Les visites étaient sa seule distraction dans cette espèce de purgatoire médical. Elle lui dit d'un ton sinistre :

- Je ne suis pas malade, mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.

- Dans votre lit, mademoiselle Malfoy ! rugit l'infirmière.

Lily obéit en grommelant en silence. Elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures et jeta un regard malheureux à son visiteur.

- Promets moi de ne pas te jeter par la fenêtre de désespoir, dit Pollux avec un rire en s'asseyant près d'elle. J'ai plusieurs trucs pour toi.

- Des cadeaux ? demanda la blonde impatiemment, toute tristesse disparue de son visage.

- Si on veut, sourit-il.

Il sortit de son sac un petit paquet d'enveloppes ficelées ensemble, un sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un gros cahier rempli de feuilles cornées.

- Des admirateurs, une ration de survie et des notes sur tous ces trucs ennuyeux qu'on apprend en première année.

Elle prit le tout avec empressement en le gratifiant d'un merci vigoureux. La première chose qu'elle ouvrit fut évidemment le paquet de bonbons sur lequel elle se jeta sans retenue. Elle en proposa un à Pollux, mais il refusa :

- J'ai peur que tu me bouffes la main si je me risque à en prendre un.

- J'ai faim ! justifia-t-elle en enfournant une demi-douzaine de dragées d'un coup.

Le mélange de saveurs se révéla immonde, mais elle avala le tout avec plaisir. Elle aurait pu manger n'importe quoi qui n'eut pas le goût d'une biscotte.

- C'est marrant, dit soudain Pollux en l'observant. Séléna mange aussi avec cette espèce de sauvagerie animale dans les yeux.

Lily reposa immédiatement le paquet de dragées, furieusement vexée.

- Dis, tu joues les livreurs maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Non, répondit calmement le roux, j'ai été attaqué par deux petits serpentards inquiets pour leur meilleure amie mourante.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, étonnée :

- Tu as du te tromper. Je n'imagine pas du tout Narcisse se faire du souci pour moi. Et Lacus…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, peu sûre de ce qu'elle comptait dire après. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de Lacus, à vrai dire. Elle finit par hausser les épaules :

- Peu importe.

- Eh bien, tes amis t'apprécient plus que tu ne le crois, fit-il avec un sourire. Ils m'ont presque fait peur. De toute façon, je n'ai pascours avant dix heures, alors ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, je voulais aussi m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? répéta-t-elle surprise, en prenant une dragée avec prudence. Pourquoi ?

- Le truc qui t'a envoyé à l'hôpital provient quand même du magasin de mon père, expliqua-t-il d'un air penaud et désolé.

- Oui, mais c'est pas comme si il l'avait mis lui-même dans mon plat, rétorqua la blonde. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, cette poudre n'aurait pas du être mise en vente, c'est ça ?

Pollux hocha la tête.

- En fait, ton petit accident leur a permis de se rendre compte qu'il y avait eu un gros problème à l'entrepôt. Mon père et mon oncle avaient déjà produit une grande quantité de poudre d'Euphorie avant qu'ils ne constatent ce sale effet secondaire. Ils ont ordonné l'arrêt de la production et la destruction de tous les stocks, mais, apparemment, il y a eu un malentendu à l'entrepôt. Les ouvriers ont confondu la poudre d'euphorie avec la poudre de Ballerine et des milliers de pots étiquetés pour la poudre de Ballerine se sont retrouvés remplis de poudre d'Euphorie. Il y a eu un grand rappel de marchandises et tout le bataclan après ton accident…

Lily acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Son père lui avait expliqué la même chose la veille.

- Donc en gros, j'ai sauvé le monde, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

- Ta modestie deviendra légendaire, Lily Malfoy ! rigola-t-il en se levant.

- Pas que ça, répondit-elle avec orgueil alors qu'il partait déjà.

Cependant, elle l'interpella avant qu'il ne passe la porte :

- Pollux, qu'est ce qu'elle fait la poudre de Ballerine ?

- Hum… Principalement, elle te fait danser d'une façon ridicule. Comme si tu essayais de voler en battant des bras.

Il lui fit une démonstration hilarante et elle éclata de rire en le regardant gesticuler en remuant les bras comme si c'étaient des ailes. Il s'en alla peu après en lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et elle resta assise un instant, perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors cela se confirmait. La personne qui avait essayé de « l'empoisonner » avait cru acheter de la poudre de Ballerine et en avait sûrement mis dans son plat dans le but de la ridiculiser publiquement. Elle ne connaissait que deux personnes assez tordues et la haïssant assez pour perdre leur temps à monter un tel coup. Et l'une d'elles était la cousine de Pollux.

Mais, malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre elle et Poil de Carotte, elle avait du mal à croire que Potter ait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Même si tout semblait accuser cette perfide rouquine, Lily avait la conviction que ce n'était pas elle. Peut-être parce que depuis l'épisode de la lettre d'amour, elles s'étaient royalement ignorées. Alors, de quoi Potter aurait bien voulu se venger ces derniers temps ? En plus, si elle avait voulu l'humilier, Poil de Carotte n'aurait eu qu'à raconter à tout le monde le contenu de la fausse lettre d'amour de Lily.

Non, plus elle y pensait, moins Potter semblait coupable.

La deuxième personne susceptible de vouloir se venger de la petite dernière des Malfoy était bien évidemment l'adorable Camélia Nott. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimées, surtout après que Lily ait essayé de lui apprendre à voler sans balai, mais leurs relations s'étaient nettement détériorées au cours du mois. D'abord avec cette altercation au sujet de Prongs et, ensuite, toutes ses manigances autour de Lacus. Lily avait bien senti que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Mais malgré le comportement bizarre de son amie, la blonde avait du mal à croire que Lacus ait quoique ce soit à voir avec cette histoire.

Mais il fallait bien admettre que les faits étaient troublants…

Narcisse était passée la voir à l'hôpital l'autre jour, mais il était seul. Il lui avait dit que Lacus n'était pas très en forme depuis l'accident de la blonde et qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui imposer le stress d'une sortie illégale de Poudlard. Elle l'avait cru à moitié, mais peu importe.

_Ça doit être le choc. Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse, Lily Furie_, avait-il dit.

Ouais, le choc. Ou la culpabilité.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas Lacus qui avait sorti en premier l'hypothèse qu'on ait mis quelque chose dans son plat ? Et ce, bien avant qu'ils sachent qu'elle était effectivement empoisonnée ? Peut-être… Qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Lily grimaça et, pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, elle ouvrit le paquet de lettres. Il y en avait trois. Une de son père, une de Narcisse et une des jumeaux Weasley. Elle ouvrit cette dernière en premier, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à lui raconter. Ça devait être une vague lettre d'excuses pour toute cette histoire. Pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en atteignant la troisième ligne et un peu plus jusqu'à la fin de la missive. Elle la relut trois fois pour être certaine de ne pas avoir halluciné. Mais non, c'était bien là, écrit noir sur blanc :

_Mon frère et moi sommes sincèrement désolés pour cet incident et nous voudrions nous rattraper en t'invitant, ta famille et toi, à __dîner chez moi le mercredi 2 Novembre. Nous enverrons une lettre à tes parents dès demain pour les prévenir, mais nous voulions que tu sois la première informée. En tant qu'invitée d'honneur, je te laisse le choix du menu. Tâche simplement de me l'envoyer au moins la veille. Les Potter seront également présents. Grandes retrouvailles avec ton sauveur en perspective. Envoie-moi ta réponse par retour de hibou._

_Amicalement, _

_Fred Weasley._

Les Potter seront également présents. Les Potter seront également présents !

Salazar, elle allait revoir Harry Potter ! Après avoir élaboré plan tordu sur plan tordu et poussé le vice jusqu'à écrire une lettre d'amour à Altaïr Weasley dans l'unique but de faire connaissance avec le Survivant, elle allait carrément dîner avec lui par un merveilleux coup du destin !

Elle en trépignait d'impatience. Elle allait dîner avec lui, lui parler et peut-être même en apprendre plus sur cette histoire de trahison entre lui et son père qui la taraudait depuis un petit temps maintenant. Et en plus, son père serait là aussi ! Excellent, excellent ! Elle avait adoré leur show lors de son réveil à l'hôpital même si, concrètement, elle n'y avait rien compris. Son père avait dit le détester et pourtant ils avaient discuté comme de vieux amis. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

En entendant Harry dire « _Tout est fini entre nous_», Lily avait du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais cette réplique expliquait beaucoup de choses. Harry et son père avaient du être de grands amis pendant la guerre, comme Harry lui avait suggéré l'autre jour. Au point que son père lui confie sa relation avec un autre homme, le second père de Lily. Peut-être même que Harry savait qui c'était. Elle devrait peut-être lui demander ?

Mais non, c'était stupide. Harry refuserait sûrement de lui dire et lui conseillerait d'en parler directement avec son paternel chéri.

Comme si Draco allait lui révéler quoi que ce soit de plein gré. Il y avait longtemps maintenant que Lily avait compris, qu'à moins d'y être forcé, son père préférait nettement garder ses secrets pour lui. Si jamais elle échouait à retrouver elle-même son second père, elle le harcèlerait pour qu'il lui dise. Après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir même s'il la trouvait encore trop jeune. C'était quand même son père.

Elle se demandait souvent à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. L'année passée, quand elle avait appris que Pansy n'était pas sa vraie mère et qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas de mère, elle avait été choquée. Mais pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. Quelque part, elle l'avait toujours su. Ça avait presque été un soulagement qu'on le lui dise clairement.

Maintenant, elle avait totalement assimilé l'idée que son père l'avait portée en elle et qu'il avait aimé un homme il y a onze ou douze ans. Son deuxième père devait sûrement être quelqu'un de fabuleusement beau, intelligent et gentil. Après tout, il avait aidé à faire une fille parfaite, non ?

Il ignorait son existence, alors il était sûrement étranger. Un sorcier de passage en Angleterre, qui serait reparti vivre dans un pays retiré, comme le Japon ou les Etats-Unis. Il était sûrement chercheur, peut-être même qu'il avait inventé quelque chose qu'elle utilisait tous les jours sans le savoir. Il devait sûrement repenser sans cesse à son père et à leur histoire en regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour, tiraillé par ses souvenirs, il reviendrait voir son père et que ce serait elle qui lui ouvrirait la porte. Elle le verrait et il la verrait et ils sauraient immédiatement qu'ils sont père et fille.

Oui, sans aucun doute.

Elle chassa ses rêveries avec regret et ouvrit la lettre de son père. Il se contentait de lui raconter l'évolution de l'affaire sur son empoisonnement et lui disait de surveiller ses arrières et se comporter discrètement. Lily le trouvait assez bizarre depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il avait l'air un peu à cran et terriblement épuisé. Elle s'inquiétait.

Elle lui écrivit sans attendre une réponse où elle lui demandait des nouvelles des autres et de l'elfe. Tipy lui manquait cruellement aussi. Elle lui demanda également de lui envoyer quelque chose pour survivre à la faim sans grand espoir qu'il réponde positivement. Mais on pouvait toujours essayer. Elle hésita à lui parler de l'invitation des jumeaux Weasley et finit par ne rien dire. Il aurait lui-même la surprise demain.

Lily espérait qu'il ne refuse pas d'aller simplement parce que les Potter avaient été invités.

…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire, pétrifiée.

Une minute.

_Les_ Potter ? _Les_ ?!

Est-ce que par hasard, par _les_Potter, Fred Weasley avait voulu sous-entendre le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter et sa foutue débile de fille ?!

Par l'enfer, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Son sourire mourut presque instantanément. Elle allait devoir passer toute une soirée avec Poil de Carotte pendant les vacances !

Elle gémit d'anticipation. Il y a encore une semaine, elle aurait dit que c'était un petit prix à payer pour connaître Harry Potter et en apprendre plus sur sa vie et par la même occasion sur celle de son père. Mais entre-temps… Entre-temps, Séléna avait lu sa lettre d'amour adressée à son prétentieux cousin et avait été gentille, voire miséricordieuse avec elle. Malgré le temps qu'elle avait consacré à analyser cet évènement, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait considérer ça comme moyennement bien ou extrêmement mauvais.

Peut-être que si Poil de Carotte s'était cantonnée à son rôle de cruelle et vicieuse Gryffondor en l'humiliant devant Weasley, cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Lily aurait pu survivre à l'humiliation. Mais que Potter se taise et refuse une telle occasion de la démolir, c'était tout simplement perturbant.

Lily fonctionnait beaucoup sur le principe : « Je suis gentille avec toi si tu es gentille avec moi ». Et même si elle brûlait de rage dès qu'elle se remémorait l'épisode des veracrasses ou de l'engrais ou même de toute altercation avec la rousse avant cette fameuse lettre, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu moins cruelle avec Séléna à l'occasion. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si insulter Potter devant son père était une bonne façon de se rapprocher de lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait presque être sympa avec Séléna pendant ce dîner, en faisant un effort considérable… Mais malgré tout, c'était la honte intégrale de se retrouver en face de votre ennemie jurée qui est convaincue que vous aimez son cousin si fort que vous lui écrivez des lettres d'amour anonymes et pathétiques.

Ce dîner s'annonçait catastrophique. Pénible, long et catastrophique.

Encore une fois dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, elle ouvrit la dernière lettre, celle de Narcisse. Elle était très courte comme la blonde s'y était attendue. Narcisse était doué pour le dessin, mais définitivement pas pour la conversation ou la prose.

_Lily Furie,_

_Comme tu prends toujours note de tout, même des détails les plus inutiles, Lacus et moi avons joint nos prises de notes pour tous les cours que tu as raté. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite avec autant d'informations. On passera te voir ce midi, ou ce soir si le temps manque. _

_A plus._

_Narcisse._

Définitivement désespérant.

Elle sourit néanmoins et rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe en se demandant comment les choses allaient se passer avec Lacus. Elle avait bien réfléchi pendant ses journées à l'infirmerie et avait fini par décider que le mieux était encore de poser directement la question à la brune et d'observer sa réaction. Lily espérait fortement que son amie la détromperait et lui dirait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ou alors qu'elle avait simplement entendu Nott mentionner quelque chose qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était sûrement ça, d'ailleurs. Quoi d'autre ?

Un peu rassurée, elle rangea les lettres dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, finit le paquet de dragées et entreprit de lire les notes de ses deux amis. L'écriture de Narcisse était vraiment jolie, calligraphiée et tout à fait lisible, mais le contenu était très concret. Apparemment, il s'en tenait au strict minimum et passait le reste de son temps à griffonner des petits dessins dans les marges. Elle sourit en reconnaissant une caricature du professeur Tonks et un dessin de Nirvana entre autres. Les notes de Lacus étaient nettement plus conséquentes. Elle semblait prendre beaucoup de notes (mais pas autant que Lily évidemment), seulement son écriture était pratiquement indéchiffrable.

Lily passa donc une bonne partie de sa journée à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de la brune et à ajouter des notes au crayon sur celles de Narcisse. Il la remercierait plus tard de tant de prévenance, à coup sûr. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner et qu'elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir gardé quelques dragées pour les coups durs, elle reçut de la visite.

- Coucou, fit-elle d'un ton joyeux sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son devoir.

Elle savait déjà qui étaient ses visiteurs et ce devoir devait être fait avant demain.

- Je savais que potasser des notes de cours toute la journée te mettrait de bonne humeur, fit la voix de Narcisse.

- Tu me connais trop bien, rigola-t-elle en levant enfin la tête.

Son sourire diminua d'un cran. Narcisse était seul. Elle se forgea une expression surprise, cachant son mécontentement de ne pas enfin voir Lacus et demanda, l'air de rien :

- Où est Hyaline ?

Le serpentard passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'air embêté et bredouilla :

- Oh, elle était très en retard pour ce devoir de potions et… Tu sais combien le professeur Snape lui fait peur. Elle est allée à la bibliothèque pour…

- Narcisse, l'interrompit Lily calmement. Tu mens très mal.

- D'accord, soupira ce dernier. En fait, elle m'évite pas mal ces temps-ci.

La blonde fronça les sourcils :

- Elle traîne avec Nott ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Même pas. Elle reste seule et quand j'essaie de lui parler, elle s'arrange pour écourter la conversation. Je peux difficilement la harceler…

Lily eut un petit rire sceptique :

- C'est ça, Narcisse. Tu n'es pas du tout doué pour harceler les gens. Il faut te rappeler comment tu m'as embêtée pour que je demande à Severus de me dire la potion qu'il comptait demander pour le test de la semaine passée ?

- Tant d'efforts en vain, fit le garçon avec dépit.

- J'ai beau être sa nièce, il accorde beaucoup d'importance à ses cours, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Enfin… Puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à déchiffrer les notes de Lacus. Elle a vraiment une sale écriture.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure ensemble à jouer les traducteurs tout en discutant des récents évènements que la blonde avait loupés. Evidemment, rien de bien marquant n'était arrivé en son absence, à part hier où Séléna était arrivée en retard au cours de Severus. Il l'avait réprimandé, comme à son habitude et Poil de Carotte, qui d'après Narcisse était visiblement de méchante humeur, l'avait carrément interrompu pour lui dire que si c'était pour la renvoyer du cours, il pouvait le faire sans lapalissades.

Sans grand étonnement, elle avait écopé d'une retenue et avait du assister au cours malgré tout, ce qui était bien le genre de sadisme propre à son oncle. Lily avait bien ri, trop triste d'avoir loupé l'épisode avant d'ajouter, quand même un peu choquée :

- Elle a peur de rien, Poil de Carotte !

- Oh, je crois qu'elle était juste très en colère.

Elle secoua la tête, absolument pas d'accord avec ça.

- C'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect à un professeur. Surtout à oncle Sev !

Narcisse la dévisagea, puis se mit à rire doucement :

- C'est vrai. Toi, tu ne ferais jamais ça.

Lily s'offusqua et lui tira la langue, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle devait bien admettre que sur ce coup-là, il avait marqué un point.

Etrangement, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne remit sur le tapis l'étrange comportement de Lacus ces derniers jours et la blonde fut convaincue que Narcisse avait des soupçons lui aussi. Mais ils n'en parlèrent pas et le garçon alla finalement dîner sous le regard franchement envieux de Lily, quand Pomfresh apporta le repas hautement frugal de la blonde.

La soirée passa plus lentement, Lily étant perdue dans ses pensées et tiraillée par sa faim.

Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre près de son lit en se disant qu'elle aurait rêvé faire un tour sur son balai quand, peu avant le couvre-feu, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle eut la surprise de voir la frêle et timide Lacus s'avancer jusqu'à son lit.

Lacus était indéniablement dans ses petits souliers. Si elle avait été pleinement innocente, elle n'aurait pas eu de raison de l'être, aussi, la blonde trouva ses doutes confirmés dans son attitude. Mais elle persista à se dire que ça ne voulait rien dire.

- Salut… fit la brune d'une petite voix.

- Salut, répondit froidement Lily.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu prendre un ton si sec, mais il lui était venu malgré elle. Lacus rougit et un ange passa avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de reprendre la parole. Elle lui tendit un sac en papier.

- Narcisse m'a dit que tu mourrais de faim, alors je t'ai emballé ça.

Lily lui prit le paquet des mains sans rien dire et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant un peu coupable de se montrer si sèche envers son amie, alors, qu'au fond, elle n'avait aucune preuve que Lacus était coupable. Juste beaucoup de doutes qui s'accumulaient à toute allure maintenant qu'elle avait son amie sous les yeux. Si seulement, elle se comportait plus normalement, Lily pourrait se rassurer, mais non. Hyaline gardait les yeux rivés au sol et paraissait à deux doigts de s'enfuir.

- Ce… C'est juste quelques sucreries, fit la brune d'un ton hésitant. C'est pas très nourrissant, mais…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et elle se tortilla les mains, hautement mal à l'aise. La blonde la remercia d'un ton glacial. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Lacus devait être trop intimidée pour parler et Lily se complaisait dans sa colère silencieuse. Elle était vraiment énervée de constater que tout ce qu'elle avait supposé semblait vrai.

- Tu… Tu vas mieux ? demanda Lacus, toujours hésitante.

- Nettement mieux qu'avant, oui, répliqua la blonde immédiatement. Ça doit soulager un peu ta conscience, non ?

La brune recula d'un pas comme si Lily l'avait giflée. Cette dernière se redressa dans son lit, replia ses jambes sous elle et ancra son regard émeraude dans les yeux violets de son « amie ».

- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh, pitié Lacus, tu peux à peine me regarder dans les yeux, fit la blonde, agacée. Tu étais au courant.

Ce n'était même plus une question désormais. Lacus était tellement nerveuse face à elle que c'était comme si elle portait une pancarte COUPABLE lumineuse au-dessus de la tête.

- Je… Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, bredouilla la jeune fille en évitant son regard. C'était un truc inoffensif, juste…

- Juste pour me ridiculiser, siffla la blonde.

Lacus hocha la tête et recula encore d'un pas, l'air mortifiée.

- Tu aurais du me prévenir.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas hurler. Peut-être que la présence de Pomfresh dans son bureau la retenait. Ou peut-être qu'elle ressentait trop de déception pour qu'il reste de la place pour la colère.

- J'ai essayé de t'empêcher d'aller dans le parc pour ne pas que tout le monde te voie, commença la brune d'une petite voix. Mais tu… Tu voulais absolument sortir.

- Parce que j'étais sous l'effet d'une poudre qui peut tuer les gens, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! gémit la brune d'un ton pitoyable.

Elle le savait bien. Elle ne confondait pas tout, elle prenait bien garde à ne pas se mettre à penser que d'une certaine façon Lacus l'avait laissée s'empoisonner. Son amie pensait que c'était juste de la Poudre de Ballerine qui causerait simplement un grand moment de ridicule chez Lily. Mais malgré ça, elle était furieuse que Lacus se soit rendue en quelque sorte complice d'une possible humiliation menée par cette connasse de Nott.

- Tu aurais du me le dire ! s'écriaLily, laissant enfin s'exprimer sa colère.

Lacus recula encore un peu, au point d'heurter un autre lit. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux tenants du lit et elle détourna la tête, accablée. Lily continua, sans l'ombre d'un remord :

- Même si c'était sensé être inoffensif, c'était dans le but de me ridiculiser. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Lacus ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui se fait entre amis ? Du moins, je pensais que nous étions amies. Crois-moi que si j'avais entendue parler d'une bête vengeance dirigée contre toi, je ne me serais pas tue, moi !

- Je suis tellement désolée.

Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage, mais Lily avait compris au tremblement de sa voix, qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle respira profondément et reprit d'un ton plus calme :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Lacus ?

La brune renifla sans répondre. Lily, qui se sentait épuisée, ouvrit le sac de bonbons et grignota un sucacide d'un air absent, toute son attention dirigée sur Lacus. Finalement, cette dernière reprit la parole :

- Je ne pouvais pas. Elle… Camélia… Elle m'a dit que ça ne te ferait rien, que tu te mettrais juste à danser. Elle voulait juste se venger de toi, mais elle n'a jamais voulu que tu te mettes à vomir et que tu… Que tu meures.

Lily arrêta de suçoter son bonbon et dévisagea la brune, qui évitait toujours son regard, choquée. Alors en réalité, Lacus n'avait pas entendu Nott avoir cette conversation, elle y avait carrément participé ?

- Je ne voulais pas, mais… Je n'avais pas le choix. Oh, Lily, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle recommença à sangloter, mais Lily n'était plus en état d'être attendrie. Elle était toujours sous le choc. Trop calmement, elle demanda :

- Tu as participé à ça ? TU AS PARTICIPE A ÇA ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus forte comme Lacus ne répondait pas.

- C'est moi… Qui ai mis la poudre dans ton plat, souffla Lacus.

Un long silence retomba sur les deux jeunes filles et Lily finit par détourner la tête de son ex-amie. Elle avait mal au ventre et ses yeux se mettaient à picoter. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des milliers de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle avait envie de se lever, de secouer Lacus et de lui demander comment elle avait pu, pourquoi elle l'avait trahie de cette façon. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, elle resta assise à regarder les draps froissés de son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça d'un geste rageur du revers de la main.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, fit-elle au bout d'un moment sans relever la tête.

Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé, des pas qui s'éloignaient et le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Le silence retomba à nouveau sur l'infirmerie. Doucement, Lily se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et commença à sangloter. A force, elle s'endormit.

_**Vendredi 28 Octobre.**_

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve. Narcisse vint lui rendre visite le mercredi en lui apportant ses notes. Celle de Lacus manquaient, mais elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi et il n'en parla pas non plus. Elle passa une bonne partie de ces journées à lire ses manuels de cours, à essayer de sortir le maximum des notes de Narcisse et à faire ses devoirs en retard. Après une journée entière de harcèlement verbal, elle finit par convaincre Pomfresh qu'elle était assez rétablie pour aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs, juste pour s'aérer. On lui refusa catégoriquement l'accès aux cours malgré tous ses efforts, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, trop contente de pouvoir au moins sortir de l'infirmerie. Et comme prévu, Pomfresh lui dit jeudi soir qu'elle était tout à fait guérie et qu'elle pourrait retourner au dortoir le vendredi matin pour préparer ses affaires. Mais sans aller au cours.

Au petit matin du vendredi, Lily avait déjà emballé toutes ses affaires, ses cadeaux et ses lettres et était fin prête pour rentrer à son dortoir. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas vraiment impatiente d'y être. L'idée de croiser Lacus l'ennuyait fortement.

Pendant les derniers jours, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas y penser sachant pertinemment qu'elle pleurerait de rage si elle s'y risquait. Elle ne tenait pas à gâcher tous ses efforts en arrivant au dortoir trop tôt. Elle prit donc son mal en patience, écrivit une lettre à son père pour lui affirmer une fois de plus qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas assassiner Séléna Potter lors de ce dîner chez les Weasley et l'informer de l'heure à laquelle elle arriverait à la gare de King Cross.

Les vacances de Toussaint tombaient à pic, à vrai dire, et elle était impatiente d'être chez elle. Même si, en toute honnêteté, sa famille et elle avaient reçu tellement d'invitations qu'ils ne passeraient sûrement que peu de temps ensemble au Manoir.

Il y avait d'abord l'invitation du professeur Lupin chez lui, qui avait été fixée à demain. Invitation qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment, pas plus que les deux visites qu'il lui avait faite ces deux derniers jours. Visiblement, Lupin était bien plus inquiet pour elle que ne devrait l'être un simple professeur. Mais d'un autre côté, Lily l'appréciait plus qu'un simple professeur aussi. Et puis, son père et Lupin étaient amis. C'était peut-être normal.

Lundi, c'était Halloween et, depuis des années, les Malfoy et les Zabini fêtaient l'évènement ensemble. Elle était impatiente de revoir enfin son petit Romulus. Ce garçon était une véritable crème. L'année passée, il avait même consenti à ce qu'elle le déguise en fille pour Halloween. Il était vraiment trop mignon dans son déguisement. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'élaborer un déguisement à la hauteur de ceux des années précédentes, mais elle trouverait forcément le temps avant lundi.

Mercredi, il y avait évidemment le dîner chez Fred Weasley, où elle aurait l'immense honneur de manger face à face avec Harry Potter. Et sa débile de fille. Mais peu importe.

Et enfin, hier soir, Narcisse l'avait invité à dormir chez lui vendredi prochain. L'occasion de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Luna Longbottom, la mère de Narcisse.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient palpitantes, elle pouvait déjà le sentir.

Pomfresh sortit soudain de son bureau et s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte pour dévisager Lily qui rêvassait à ses vacances à côté de son sac, le regard perdu.

- Je m'étonne que vous soyez encore là, mademoiselle Malfoy. Après avoir mis tant de motivation à essayer de vous échapper, vous perdez votre temps à regarder par la fenêtre ?

- Oh, vous savez, madame Pomfresh, je crois que cet endroit va me manquer, fit Lily avec un sourire tout à fait hypocrite.

Pomfresh lui adressa un regard hautement sceptique qui fit rigoler la blonde.

- Retirez-moi ce sourire faux de votre visage, Melle Malfoy et dépêchez-vous de filer avant que je ne change d'avis.

Elle obéit sans la moindre hésitation et empoigna son sac avant de tourner les talons. Elle leva vaguement la main pour saluer Pomfresh :

- Bye bye Madame Pomfresh ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement.

- Et ne revenez pas trop vite, surtout ! répondit la vieille femme avant qu'elle n'aie fermé la porte.

Lily se retrouva dans un couloir, son sac sur le dos, ses robes de Poudlard sur elle. Elle eut un large sourire ravi et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle ne prit pas le chemin du dortoir et bifurqua pour se rendre directement à la Grande Salle. Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle y trouve Narcisse, il ne dormait jamais très tard contrairement à elle. Et puis au pire, elle pourrait s'asseoir avec Nirvana qui lui avait aussi rendu visite la veille. La jeune sorcière aux cheveux argentés lui avait affirmé que c'était uniquement pour s'assurer que Lily serait d'attaque pour le prochain match de Quidditch, mais la blonde avait quand même été touchée.

Samuel Weasley était aussi passé, un peu après elle. Elle l'avait trouvé un rien absent, mais sa visite lui avait fait plaisir également. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ilse déplaceraient pour elle et recevoir ces visites surprises lui avait définitivement fait comprendre la phrase que Lacus lui avait sorti un jour lointain :

_Lily ? Comment tu fais pour t'attirer la sympathie de tous ceux que tu croises ?_

Apparemment, les gens comme Pollux, Samuel et Nirvana l'appréciaientplus qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Et ça lui faisait plaisir. Après sa discussion avec Lacus, elle s'était nettement sentie haïepar approximativement tout le monde.

Oh, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

Elle arriva en face de la grande salle et entra d'un pas joyeux. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent à droite à gauche, mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne releva pas la tête d'un air fier et continua sa route un peu plus vite vers la table des Serpentards. Etrangement, elle ne ressentait pas cette grande satisfaction d'être le centre d'intérêt de Poudlard cette fois-ci. Qu'ils soient tous en train de parler de son accident et de sa convalescence l'agaçait fortement. Elle avait presque envie de sortir, tellement ça l'énervait.

Lily repéra alors Narcisse qui s'était mis, comme par hasard, à côté de Nirvana. Il lui fit un signe de la main et elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, toute colère envolée.

Elle était ravie de recommencer à être une élève normale.

- Te voilà revenu parmi les vivants, fit Narcisse de son éternel ton nonchalant.

Elle sourit et commença à se servir allégrement de tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Son régime draconien était sur le point de prendre fin et ses mains tremblaient carrément d'anticipation.

- Il y a des pancakes ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur vorace dans les yeux.

- Là-bas, fit Nirvana d'une petite voix ensommeillée. Contente de te revoir, Lily.

Cette dernière semblait encore plongée dans les brumes de son sommeil. Les yeux hagards, les cheveux emmêlés et la bouche pâteuse. A croire qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit.

- Contente d'être revenue, répondit la blonde avant de chercher les pancakes dans la direction que lui avait indiquée la préfète.

Elle le trouva. Juste à côté de Lacus. Elle se rembrunit et détourna le regard. Elle pouvait se passer de pancakes après tout.

Et puis non. Elle se pencha sur la table et héla :

- Hey Lacus ! Tu peux me passer le plat de pancakes ?

La brune sursauta et dévisagea Lily comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais lorsque Lily lui jeta un regard noir, Lacus s'affaissa et prit le plat avant de le lui tendre. Elle le prit d'un geste brusque et se servit sans retenue. Elle planta sa fourchette dedans avec violence et commença à manger d'un air bougon.

- Oui, c'est la solution. Passer ta colère sur la nourriture…

- Narcisse, tais-toi, fit-elle entre deux bouchées énervées.

- D'accord. Je ne poserais pas de questions.

Lily hocha la tête vigoureusement pour marquer son accord avec cette décision et continua de manger. Au bout d'un moment, elle parla :

- Franchement, on peut m'expliquer comment je peux être apte à sortir de l'infirmerie, mais pas à assister aux cours ? C'est complètement stupide.

- Faire de la magie prend beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Nirvana d'une voix pâteuse. Si t'es pas en forme, c'est le meilleur moyen de retourner à l'infirmerie.

- Ridicule, pesta la blonde. Je me repose depuis une semaine. Je suis sûre que j'ai accumulé autant d'énergie magique que Merlin ou Harry Potter.

Nirvana se mit à rire :

- Tu compares Merlin à Harry Potter ?

- Non, intervint Narcisse. Elle _se_compare à Merlin et à Harry Potter.

Lily l'ignora et se tourna vers la préfète :

- Quoi ? Harry Potter est un homme incroyable !

- Evidemment, il t'a sauvé la vie, fit le serpentard avec un sourire.

- Il est génial même quand il ne me sauve pas la vie, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton convaincu.

Elle commençait vraiment à ressembler à une fan hystérique.

- Marrant comment tu adores Harry Potter alors que tu ne perds jamais une occasion d'énerver sa fille, fit Nirvana.

- Elle ne doit pas avoir les mêmes gènes que lui, c'est évident, fit Lily.

- Tu le portes en haute estime…, commenta la préfète du même ton fatigué.

- Pas toi ? demanda la blonde, étonnée.

- Si, marmonna Nirvana. Mais il fait genre partie de ma famille alors…

Lily en lâcha sa fourchette.

- Il fait partie de ta famille ? beugla-t-elle, hallucinée.

Nirvana sembla se réveiller brusquement. Elle se tourna pour la première fois vers la blonde, les yeux enfin pleinement conscients.

- C'est une façon de parler, fit-elle d'un air vague avant d'ajouter. Mais c'est quand même bizarre que tu t'intéresses à Harry Potter à ce point. T'es amoureuse ?

Lily grimaça à cette supposition, franchement dégoûtée.

- J'ai plus faim, là, fit-elle en repoussant son assiette.

Nirvana et Narcisse éclatèrent de rire. Lily pas.

Les paroles de Nirvana l'avaient un peu perturbée. Elle pensait que cette curiosité pour Harry Potter était normale. Après tout, il était célèbre, il était gentil et elle l'avait rencontré. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie, alors c'était logique qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, mais…

Mais sa passion pour la personne d'Harry Potter datait de bien avant qu'il ne l'empêche de mourir. Elle s'était convaincue que si elle s'intéressait autant à cet homme, c'était surtout pour en apprendre plus sur son père et sur la trahison qui les liait tous les deux. Pourtant, au delà de ça, elle voulait tout simplement le connaître. Le revoir, lui parler et faire en sorte qu'il l'aime bien.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle y tenait à ce point, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré sur le stade de Quidditch l'autre jour et quand il lui avait pris la main pour la ramener à ses parents, elle s'était retrouvée incapable d'accepter qu'il ne fasse pas partie de sa vie.

En effet, c'était bizarre.

Un peu plus tard, elle regarda Narcisse partir rejoindre son premier cours avec une intense jalousie. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à l'accompagner devant la porte de la classe et le regarder s'asseoir. Puis, Tonks arriva derrière elle alors qu'elle regardait les élèves assis à leur banc avec envie et toussota. Lily se retourna, grimaça et partit sans rien dire, dégoûtée. Si elle en venait à envier ses camarades d'avoir cours avec Tonks, elle était vraiment en manque de cours. Avec son sac sur le dos, elle se rendit à la volière pour envoyer ses lettres. En revenant dans le hall, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver McGonagall, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

- J'ai à vous parler, Melle Malfoy, fit la directrice, les lèvres pincées.

De toute évidence, cela n'enchantait aucune des deux. Lily soupira et la suivit d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son bureau. Elle entra et s'assit rapidement face au bureau de la vieille. Cette dernière n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'elles étaient parties du hall et ne semblait pas plus amène à le faire maintenant. McGonagall dardait ses furieux yeux gris sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle prévoyait de la tuer et de la cacher dans une de ses armoires…

Légèrement agacée, Lily se bascula sur sa chaise en regardant autour d'elle, attendant que la femme prenne la parole. Ce qui ne se produit pas. Elle remarqua qu'un nouveau bibelot (le bureau de la directrice était plein d'objets bizarres) venait remplir le dessus d'une table basse. C'était une sorte de boule en verre qui changeait de couleur et de forme d'une façon arbitraire en émettant une douce lumière. Jolie lampe, pensa Lily avant d'en revenir à McGo. Qui ne semblait toujours pas décidée à parler.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? hasarda la blonde d'un ton badin au bout d'un moment.

La directrice ouvrit son tiroir d'un geste sec et en sortit une boite métallique. Elle l'ouvrit et prit un biscuit sec avant de pousser la boite vers Lily avec un regard soutenu.

- Oh, non merci, fit-elle avec un mouvement de la main.

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Quand est-ce que la vieille allait dire quelque chose ?

- Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance de ces biscuits avant qu'ils ne soient inaccessibles pendant toute une semaine, fit la directrice d'un ton froid.

Lily prit un air ennuyé malgré elle. Si c'était encore pour cette histoire de cuisine, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Est-ce que vous saviez, mademoiselle Malfoy, que lorsque j'ai interrogé les elfes des cuisines sur _l'incident_qui s'est produit le mois passé, ils m'ont répondu, à grands renforts de veritaserum, que l'investigatrice de cette mascarade n'était autre que Melle Potter ?

Lily se retint de sourire et prit un air étonné :

- Séléna ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle.

- Oh, mais elle était aussi surprise que vous semblez l'être, fit la directrice d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et détourna légèrement le regard. Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire. Plus encore lorsqu'elle se rappela l'histoire de Narcisse. A tous les coups, c'était la raison pour laquelle Poil de Carotte s'était montrée si vindicative avec Severus.

- Elle s'est mise à crier que vous étiez derrière tout cela et que vous aviez tenté de la piéger, continua la directrice.

- Elle est un peu paranoïaque, dit Lily du même ton badin qu'elle avait adopté dès le début de la conversation.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Oh, alors je devrais peut-être me mettre à crier que je ne suis pas derrière tout ça et que Séléna a tenté de me piéger, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Cela ne marcherait pas aussi facilement pour elle sans le moindre doute.

- Melle Potter n'avait rien à gagner dans cette histoire, contrairement à vous.

- Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Et elle a obtenu son autorisation, glissa McGonagall dans la conversation.

Lily sentit son sourire intérieur s'évanouir et elle dévisagea la directrice avec horreur. Mcgonagall lui adressa un large sourire ironique.

- Je me voyais mal lui refuser cela après avoir donné mon accord pour vous, malgré votre comportement. Le prochain match risque d'être intéressant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! C'était de la provocation ! Potter dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?! A tous les coups, elle n'était même pas capable de tenir dix secondes sur un balai ! C'était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule. Tout ça pour l'énerver !

- Je n'en doute pas, finit par répondre la blonde les lèvres pincées, déterminée à ne pas donner à McGo le moindre motif de retenue.

Frappée par l'évidence, elle grimaça à la pensée qu'en fin de compte, son diabolique plan de régime avait permis à Séléna Potter de rentrer dans l'équipe. Dans l'art de tout obtenir sans se fouler, elle était douée, Poil de Carotte ! Dire que c'était elle qui avait tout fait, tout mis en place, tout orchestré. Et au final, quel était le résultat ? Elle était à la limite du renvoi et Potter était un martyr récompensé ! Raaaah, elle détestait cette fille !

Sans parler que maintenant que Potter était au courant pour cette petite blague avec les elfes, elle serait sûrement dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions que Lily à faire la paix. Le dîner chez Fred Weasley s'annonçait houleux. Oh, qu'allait penser Harry ?

- Mais venons-en au fait, fit la directrice d'un ton satisfait comme si elle avait assez torturé son élève. J'ai suivi de près l'affaire de votre empoisonnement et j'ai mené ma propre enquête au sein de l'école. Il est évident que la personne qui vous a joué ce mauvais tour n'avait pas l'intention de vous tuer, mais simplement de vous ridiculiser. Ce qui allonge considérablement la liste des suspects.

Vous devez entrer dedans, pensa Lily en gardant le silence.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

- A quoi bon vous le dire ? marmonna la blonde qui n'avait pas digéré le « _Ce qui allonge considérablement la liste des suspects_ ».

Vieille harpie.

- Melle Malfoy, commença McGonagall d'une voix plus sérieuse que jamais. Même si cette blague n'avait pas si mal tourné, le responsable aurait été sévèrement puni. Les vengeances puériles entre élèves sont courantes, mais je suis intraitable avec ceux qui s'y risquent.

- Dites ça à Séléna quand elle a mis des veracrasses dans mon plat.

- Vous auriez du rapporter ce fait à l'un de vos professeurs ou à moi-même, mais vous avez préféré faire justice vous-même, répliqua sèchement la vieille femme.

Lily lui jeta un regard désabusé. Elle croyait vraiment que les élèves avaient directement le réflexe d'aller se plaindre auprès d'un professeur ?

- Cette histoire est grave, Melle Malfoy. J'ai besoin de votre coopération, continua la directrice. Avez-vous une idée sur le responsable ?

Elles se fixèrent un moment en silence avant que Lily ne dise :

- Non.

La lueur furieuse dans les yeux de McGonagall l'informa qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais Lily n'était pas prête à lui dire quoique ce soit. La responsable directe était Camélia Nott et ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de balancer cette sale peste, mais c'était Lacus qui avait mis la poudre dans son plat. Et même si Lily n'était pas capable de pardonner à la jeune fille, ni même de lui demander une explication, elle n'était pas non plus capable de la dénoncer. Elle règlerait ça toute seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Après s'être assurée que la directrice n'avait plus rien à lui dire, Lily prit congé et se rendit directement au dortoir.

Tout le monde était en cours et le dortoir était vide. Personne n'avait touché à ses affaires en son absence et quelqu'un avait même refait son lit. Et Prongs avait été nourri. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était l'acte des elfes ou de Lacus.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et resta immobile quelques instants. Le phénix vint se percher sur le rebord du lit et commença à chanter. Lily se détendit immédiatement en entendant ce chant mélodieux.

L'entretien avec la directrice avait été pénible. De plus, elle avait pris un chemin sans retour en affirmant ne pas avoir d'idée sur les coupables. Peut-être le mauvais. Elle n'était plus très sûre, tout d'un coup.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle se redressa immédiatement. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Lacus et ses vœux furent exaucés. Enfin, façon de parler. C'était Camélia.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net en apercevant la blonde et sembla soudain regretter fermement d'être là. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une issue et Lily se rassit avec un sourire mi-furieux, mi-amusé. Cette pauvre Camélia devait paniquer sec à l'idée que la blonde découvre qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

- Salut Malfoy, fit la jeune fille d'un ton haché.

- Salut Nott, répondit-elle froidement.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, soupira Nott avec un air détaché en se dirigeant jusqu'à l'armoire.

- Je n'en doute pas, sinon tu aurais été la plus jeune meurtrière d'Angleterre, répliqua Lily en se levant tranquillement.

Camélia se figea et se tourna vers elle dans un mouvement lent.

- Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce que Gaunt t'a raconté, mais…

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, mentit Lily. J'ai bluffé et tu viens de confirmer mes doutes.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Nott qui ne bougea pas, l'air figée d'horreur.

- Ce n'était pas moi, fit Camélia d'un ton paniqué.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté et considéra la jeune fille quelques secondes :

- Pas très convainquant, fit-elle finalement avec une grimace.

Camélia esquissa un geste pour saisir sa baguette, mais Lily fut plus rapide et planta la sienne juste sous le menton de la jeune fille. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas de sort vraiment violent, mais au cours de ces deux mois, elle avait quand même appris quelques petits sortilèges amusants. Il n'était de toute façon pas question d'utiliser la magie cette fois.

- Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec la directrice, fit Lily avec un grand sourire en voyant Nott blêmir sensiblement à cette phrase. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dit. Pour l'instant. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je me sente soudain très bavarde, tu vas faire deux petites choses pour moi. Premièrement, tu arrêtes d'ennuyer Lacus. Si je te vois lui tourner autour encore une seule fois, je vais directement voir McGonagall. Deuxièmement, tu t'écrases, c'est clair ? Ou je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir tuée avec ta petite blague.

Nott hocha la tête, le teint cadavérique et Lily rangea sa baguette tranquillement. Elle adressa un dernier sourire des plus hypocrites à sa colocataire, comme si elles venaient juste d'avoir une conversation sympathique, et lui tourna le dos pour retourner à son lit. Prongs, qui avait arrêté de chanter dès l'arrivée de Nott, s'envola du tenant du lit pour se percher sur son bras et émit un cri qu'elle supposa être appréciatif. Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils :

- T'as grandi toi, non ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Prenez deux minutes de votre temps pour m'envoyer des encouragements. Ou je risque de mettre treeeees longtemps à updater, les gens.**

**Je plaisante. Mais ca ne vous empeche pas de me laisser un com.**

**Vous aime!**

**RAR demain. Serieux.**


	12. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière

**Une fille, Deux pères**

**Disclaimer: **Si j'étais vraiment JKR, croyez moi, la fin de HP7 ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.

**Avertissement:** Un jour, mon priiiiince viendraaaaa, il me defleureraaaaaaa. Mais pas aujourd'hui. (gomen nasai tout le monde)

**Note de l'autrice: **Coucou! Ne me haissez pas, ce chapitre est long. Bon, vous allez me detester (sans doute) de faire trainer les choses en longueur mais... La suite sera plus motivante, je le jure. Et... Dans trois chapitres, je crois (peut-être juste deux), il y aura un chapitre flash-back (ca vous manque non? lol) Oui, enfin, sinon, l'histoire part dans tous les sens, c'est terrible. J'ai trop d'idées (juste pas le temps de les mettre sur le papier. Ah oui, et je m'excuse platement pour ne pas avoir repondu aux reviews du chapitre 10. Merci infiniment pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en laisser une, infiniment. Je prendrai ma journée demain pour répondre à tout le monde et à toute les questions, promis!

**Petite note sur l'histoire (ou l'avancement de l'histoire)** : Euh, le chapitre 13 (le chapitre maudit) fait actuellement cinq pages. Mais ca va venir, pas d'inquiétude. Mais je vais peut-être vraiment devoir publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ou alors vous préférer un demi-chapitre toutes les semaines? (nan, surement pas lol). Verrai bien comment ca se passe cette semaine.

**Note à la rien à voir ou presque: **Si il y a ici quelqu'un qui a actuellement lu le chapitre 33 de HP7, je lui lance un joyeux et tonitruant: JE LE SAVAIS!!! MOUHAHAHA! (en passant, avec l'histoire de Kreattur, ce doit être les deux seuls passages que j'ai vraiment aimé dans ce livre... Mais passons)

**MERCI **à toutes les revieweuses, à toutes les lectrices silencieuses et à ma bêta Cyzia!

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom_: Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt_: Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott_: Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe_: Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson_: Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. Fille de Remus Lupin et Johane (une elfe). Cinquième année.  
On a aussi _Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux _Alexandre et David Vance_ qui sont dans la même année que Lily. Et enfin, _Meredith Junius_, une amie de Nirvana.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley_: Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley_: Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley_: Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan _et _Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:  
_Markus Snape_: Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est toujours un point d'interrogation.  
_Arcturus Black_, un serdaigle en quatrième année de naissance encore inconnue (mais je vous laisse hypothétiser)

* * *

_**Vendredi 28 Octobre.**_

Dans la salle surchauffée et bourdonnante d'animation qu'était la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, Draco, rédacteur en chef de la rubrique nécro, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts sur la version finale de sa double page qui paraîtrait le dimanche suivant. Il avait passé une longue, très longue nuit. A boire du rhum. Avec Potter.

Et bon sang, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de repenser à ça. Il essaya de reprendre sa lecture, se passant la main sur le front pour se donner du courage.

…

C'était tout de même incroyable le nombre de conneries faussement élogieuses qu'on pouvait raconter sur une véritable mégère une fois qu'elle avait passé l'arme à gauche. Prenez le mort de la semaine, Abercombrie Junius. Cent cinquante six ans à harceler sexuellement ses employées, à piquer dans la caisse des fonds de pensions du ministère et à louvoyer entre les habituels éméchés du Chaudron Baveur pour leur extorquer de l'argent. Ce type était un rapia et un salaud fini. Sa femme n'avait pas réussi à le supporter plus de cinq ans de mariage, juste assez longtemps pour pondre un sale rejeton arrogant et débile et, pourtant, son éloge faisait soixante-deux lignes.

Soixante-deux lignes à vanter les minuscules bienfaits d'un monde avec ce vieux Junius. Si ce n'était pas du talent pour l'hypocrisie, ça… Draco avait presque envie de se décerner un prix pour sa performance. C'était tout de même de l'art. Et du travail, malheureusement.

La seule chose rassurante dans cette rubrique nécrologique, c'est que lorsque Draco mourrait, on lui écrirait une véritable ode sur ses talents pour être poli et courtois spécialement quand il ne le pense pas. On dirait de lui qu'il était un héros de la guerre, aillant risqué sa vie pour informer le bon camp, ami des Potter et des Weasley dans sa jeunesse, virtuose sur un balai, doux, calme, un puits de gentillesse toujours rempli. On vanterait ses talents de père pour avoir donné naissance à la première femme ministre de la magie (oui, il avait des ambitions pour Lily) et d'ami. Peut-être même que Potter serait encore en vie à ce moment-là et qu'il ferait semblant de verser une larme en racontant combien Draco était bon.

Bon au pieu, voilà ce que Potter entendrait par là. Ce type n'avait jamais été intéressé que par son corps. Mais il ne le dirait jamais, évidemment. Quelle honte si jamais on apprenait qu'ils avaient été amants un jour ! Pauvre Potter ridiculisé à jamais comme la première véritable icône gay de ce monde à l'esprit fermé qu'est la société sorcière…

Il était sérieusement temps d'arrêter de penser à Potter. Surtout après hier soir.

Il reposa les yeux sur la pré-impression de demain et soupira devant la longueur du texte.

Le blond posa le journal et en prenant de l'élan avec son pied, fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à la porte de son pseudo bureau. Le boucan était épouvantable à une demi-heure du bouclage. Tout le monde courrait et hurlait après tout le monde comme dans toute salle de rédaction digne de ce nom. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière mal organisée. Et pourtant, seuls cinq employés travaillaient pour lui.

Il repéra la petite nouvelle, une brunette un peu squelettique et tellement complexée qu'il l'avait prise en pitié et engagée. Ça ne faisait qu'un petit mois qu'elle était là et même si elle était tout simplement incapable de s'imposer, elle écrivait des comptes-rendus très utiles. Il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler son nom. Seules ses initiales, qu'elle notait en fin de chaque rapport étaient restées gravées dans sa mémoire. _A.G._

- AJ ! cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le brouhaha général. **(1)**

Elle releva immédiatement la tête de la pile de parchemins qu'elle relisait et se tourna vers lui, l'air catastrophée que le « patron » lui parle. Il eut un sourire rassurant qui n'eut visiblement aucun effet sur la nervosité habituelle de la jeune femme.

- Tu pourrais m'apporter un café ? Serré, s'il te plait.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva immédiatement sans broncher. Ce n'était pas son travail, elle n'était pas sa secrétaire, mais il était courant qu'il lui demande ce genre de petits services malgré tout. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. D'un autre côté, elle n'oserait sûrement jamais. Elle n'avait pas protesté non plus quand il l'avait renommée AJ dès le premier jour. Ni quand les quatre autres scripteurs, rédacteurs et photographes de sa rubrique l'avaient imité.

Parfois, il se sentait un peu coupable. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas l'occasion de remédier à ce manque de considération.

Draco glissa vers son bureau à nouveau et prit la copie du journal en essayant de trouver un renouveau de volonté. Il avait juste envie de dormir pendant vingt-quatre longues heures et était tout simplement désespéré à l'idée de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire.

Lily revenait de Poudlard aujourd'hui et s'il ne passait pas un peu de temps avec elle ce soir, il n'aurait certainement plus l'occasion de l'avoir à lui tout seul pendant les vacances tant ils étaient invités partout. Elle avait le don de se faire des connaissances, son petit ange. Entre l'invitation de Remus, où le loup comptait bien révéler à la blonde qu'il était son parrain, la soirée d'Halloween avec Blaise et sa clique et le fameux dîner chez Fred Weasley, il était bien parti pour se gaver de caféine toute la semaine.

Surtout que Ginny lui avait envoyé une lettre ce matin pour qu'ils se voient dans le but d'échafauder un plan pour éviter que Séléna et Lily ne se sautent à la gorge pendant ce dîner.

Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à l'hôpital en ce jour maudit où sa fille avait failli mourir et qu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle voulait qu'ils se revoient à l'occasion, il avait sincèrement pensé qu'elle plaisantait. Juste pour être polie à la limite, mais qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Et ça arrangeait parfaitement Draco qui n'avait pas très envie de se taper la crise de conscience habituelle chaque fois qu'il parlait à Ginny.

Mais apparemment, elle le pensait avec sa putain de gentillesse à la con. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement être une sale hypocrite détestable ? Histoire que les remords, qu'il ressentait depuis leurs « retrouvailles » et encore plus depuis hier soir, s'envolent ?

Non. Evidemment que non.

Soudain, le dispositif d'alerte de sa cheminée se mit à sonner, signe que quelqu'un voulait communiquer avec lui via la poudre de cheminette. Paresseux et fatigué, il ne prit pas la peine de s'approcher de la cheminée et leva sa baguette pour autoriser la personne à apparaître dans les flammes. La tête de Pansy sortit de nulle part, surprenant Draco.

- Chérie ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Coucou, fit-elle avec un mince sourire. A quelle heure le train de Lily arrive-t-il ?

Draco jeta un regard à l'horloge sur l'autre mur et répondit :

- Dans une heure, pourquoi ?

Il aurait largement fini de travailler à cette heure-là, contrairement à Pansy qui devait toujours bosser jusqu'à six, sept heures du soir. Il était prévu qu'il aille la chercher seul et, quelque part, il préférait ça.

- J'aimerais aller avec toi, dit rapidement la brune.

- Tu pourrais ? demanda le blond en réprimant une grimace contrariée.

- Non. Mais, je peux demander un demi-jour de congé. Il s'en sortira sans moi.

Elle parlait du ministre, l'espèce de paniqué compulsif pour qui elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire en chef et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout allait toujours bien. Ce type était un bon à rien et Pansy s'esquintait trop à la tâche. Un autre jour, il lui aurait directement dit de prendre congé de cet abruti fini, mais aujourd'hui…

- Chérie, il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, ironisa Draco. Je peux très bien aller prendre Lily comme prévu, je t'assure.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais venir, insista-t-elle, soudainement agacée. Mais ça te dérange peut-être ?

Oui.

- Tu sais très bien que non, soupira-t-il en chipotant à sa paperasse. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule de prendre un congé, alors que tu la verras deux heures plus tard ?

- Elle me manque, répondit-elle froidement avant d'ajouter avec un rien de colère : Et je veux m'assurer qu'elle ne passe pas une seconde avec Potter.

Et voilà. Il le savait. Potter viendrait certainement chercher Séléna et Pansy flippait. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une autre dispute maintenant, au travail et à quelques minutes du retour de Lily.

- Je m'en assurerai.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répliqua-t-elle directement.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et détourna le regard vers le côté pour essayer de contrôler l'accès de colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il tourna finalement à nouveau la tête vers elle, pas plus calmé qu'avant, mais au moins pourvu d'une expression moins furieuse.

- Bien. Fais comme tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas et sa tête disparut des flammes. Il regarda un moment l'espace où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant, essayant d'oublier cette conversation le plus vite possible.

C'était comme ça depuis l'accident de Lily. Ou plutôt, depuis le moment où Pansy les avait vu, Lily, Potter et lui, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts pour ne pas s'emporter l'un contre l'autre, mais à chaque fois que le sujet Lily entrait dans la conversation, le sujet Potter se profilait et elle pétait un plomb.

Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient engueulés cette semaine. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. D'habitude, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils ne se disputaient que très rarement, pour se réconcilier aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la guerre froide et sournoise du couple avec elle.

Néanmoins, il était rodé à l'exercice. Potter l'avait largement initié à la guerre froide amoureuse. Enfin, amoureuse… Tout dépendait du côté derrière lequel on se plaçait, bien entendu.

- Cesse de penser à Potter, marmonna-t-il soudain, furieux contre lui-même.

- P… Pardon ?

Il pivota sur sa chaise et découvrit AJ dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air mal à l'aise comme toujours. Elle portait une vieille robe noire élimée et rapiécée qu'aurait pu porter Remus de temps à autre. Sauf que le raccommodage était nettement mieux fait et presque artistique. Cette fille devait se donner du mal pour que ça ait l'air si naturel.

- Rien, rien. Entre.

Elle avança avec hésitation. Elle portait un mug rempli de café dans une main et une enveloppe dans l'autre. Elle posa la tasse de café sur le côté et il la remercia, puis elle lui tendit la lettre :

- Un hibou a déposé ce… Cette lettre pour vous.

- Merci AJ, fit-il à nouveau, essayant de la mettre à l'aise.

Elle partit comme un courant d'air, très pressée de sortir de là en dépit de tous ses efforts. Autant pour lui. Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui demande son nom un jour…

Il but une gorgée de café brûlant, impatient de se sentir boosté par la caféine, puis décacheta la lettre sans ambages. C'était une écriture féminine…

_Cher monsieur Malfoy,_

_Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour l'éloge que vous avez écrit sur mon mari, Kingsley, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai trouvé vos mots forts et touchants. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'émotion qu'a provoqué en moi, cet autre article qui, je le sais de source sûre, est également de vous, publié dans cet honteux torchon qu'est « _Le Saviez-Vous ? ». _Vous semblez être d'une virtuosité incroyable dans l'art de jouer les doubles jeux, monsieur Malfoy. Avec de la chance, peut-être vous sentirez-vous aussi inspiré lors de votre appel en cours du Magenmagot pour diffamation. J'ai moi-même été porter plainte ce matin et, vu vos états de service passés, j'espère sincèrement, pour votre propre bien, que votre avocat est talentueux. _

_Au plaisir de vous revoir à la cour._

_Katarin Shaklebolt._

Draco regarda le parchemin d'un air abasourdi, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de définitivement péter un plomb.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on entamait des poursuites judiciaires contre lui pour un article peu élogieux qu'il avait écrit pour _Le Saviez-Vous_. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour obtenir un non-lieu.

Relativisons.

Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer et reposa la lettre avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le petit récipient blanc sur le manteau de la cheminée et le jeta dans les flammes avant de se passer la tête à travers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait devant lui le bureau d'avocats P&P. Officiellement, personne ne savait ce que signifiait le nom du cabinet et tout le monde supposait que c'étaient les initiales des deux associés qui dirigeaient le groupe d'avocats.

Draco était bien placé pour savoir que ça n'avait aucun rapport. P&P signifiait simplement Padma & Patil. Ou Padma Patil, le nom de son avocate favorite.

- Oh, salut Draco ! fit joyeusement cette dernière dans son sublime et immense bureau avec vue sur la Tamise.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas devenu avocat ?

Elle était assise sur son bureau en chêne poli, les jambes repliées sous elle, quelques papiers en équilibre sur ses genoux et une barre de chocolat dans la main. Il leva un sourcil étonné :

- C'est comme ça que tu bosses ?

- Je réfléchis sur mon futur plaidoyer. C'est comme ton boulot d'écrivain à la manque en mieux payé. Juste une question d'inspiration et de talent.

- Je t'emmerde, poussin, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit au surnom et lui demanda d'un ton gentiment moqueur :

- Tu viens pour avoir une idée de costume ?

Non, il ferait ça avec Lily dimanche soir. Il n'avait pas le choix, puisque c'était la seule soirée où sa mère était « disponible » et elle les tuerait tous les deux si jamais ils confectionnaient les costumes d'Halloween sans elle. A se demander ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits, elle. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'est que ça n'ait rien avoir avec Severus. Pour sa santé mentale, vraiment.

- Je suis poursuivi, avoua-t-il avec un soupir.

Padma leva les yeux au ciel avant de balancer ses jambes en avant pour se relever.

- Encore ?

- C'est… Un peu différent cette fois.

- Dis-moi que ce sera difficile, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. J'adore les défis.

.oO°Oo.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il arrivait en urgence à la gare de King Cross, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour être à l'heure. Sa discussion avec Padma avait pris plus de temps que prévu, comme les rectifications à faire sur la preview de sa page nécro. Il repéra immédiatement Pansy assise sur un banc en train de griffonner quelque chose sur ses espèces de parchemins instantanés qu'on vendait un peu partout. A tous les coups, c'était pour son ministre. Il ne la rejoignit pas immédiatement et jeta un regard aux alentours pour chercher des têtes connues…

Ok, pour chercher Potter.

Il le repéra quelques mètres plus loin debout près du quai en train de parler avec Ginny. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ressentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la déception que seul Harry Potter pouvait donner à Draco Malfoy.

Foutu hypocrite.

Il finit par rejoindre sa femme, essayant d'avoir l'air au moins un rien content de la voir. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, concentrée sur son parchemin à la con et il finit par s'adosser contre le mur avec un soupir.

Et soudain, il vit Luna apparaître dans la foule. Une longue plume de paon rouge plantée dans ses cheveux pour les faire tenir par miracle en chignon, une robe blanche et bleue pale tout à fait particulière et cette démarche calme et rêveuse qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Il la dévisagea de loin, notant les changements du temps. Les années lui avaient enlevé assez de sa candeur pour qu'elle ait l'air de faire son âge, mais l'excentricité était toujours présente, bien ancrée dans le regard lointain, le sourire improbable et des boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des macaronis en torsade. Des vrais, à tous les coups.

Luna tourna soudainement la tête dans sa direction comme si elle avait senti son regard et Draco se retourna aussitôt, pris de panique. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle le voit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Pansy d'un ton agacé sans pour autant lever la tête de cette espèce de version sorcière du Palm Pilot moldu.

- Je discute avec un troll, répondit Draco avec sarcasme.

A sa surprise, elle eut un petit rire et posa définitivement son parchemin amélioré pour le regarder :

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? répéta-elle plus aimablement en jetant un regard moqueur à sa position.

Il était face à face avec le mur, recroquevillé et pathétique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer la chose, mais quelqu'un le prit de vitesse :

- Il m'évite.

Draco soupira, puis s'autorisa à se retourner pour faire face à Luna avec une sensible impression de déjà-vu. Il rétorqua immédiatement :

- Pas du tout ! J'essayais de lire un graffiti sur le mur.

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle avec un mélange tout à fait impossible de naïveté et de moquerie. Montre-moi !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le mur et Draco pointa une minuscule tache noire parmi des millions d'autres sur ce mur tout simplement sale.

- C'est très petit, expliqua-t-il en retenant un rire.

Luna fronça les sourcils et se pencha contre le mur au point que son nez frôle la paroi. Elle resta ainsi un instant avant de se relever :

- Je sais ce que c'est !

- Le nid d'un lilliputien ? ironisa Draco.

- Les lilliputiens n'existent pas, répliqua Luna en levant les yeux au ciel comme si il venait de dire une absurdité absolue.

- Si, intervint soudain Pansy sans relever pour autant la tête. Ils existent.

Luna la regarda en secouant la tête comme si cette nouvelle l'attristait tout à fait :

- Les lilliputiens sont une invention du ministre de la magie pour expliquer les phénomènes étranges et minuscules qui se produisent un peu partout dans le monde.

Draco regarda sa femme, secrétaire du ministre, ouvrir la bouche pour protester, indignée par les propos de la blonde :

- Pourquoi le ministère inventerait-il une chose pareille ?

- Pour cacher l'existence des extraterrestres, expliqua Luna comme si c'était parfaitement logique.

Draco pouffa de rire, amusé. Pansy, elle, lui jeta un regard interloqué, lui demandant en silence qui était cette femme bizarre. Il décida qu'il était temps de faire les présentations :

- Pansy, tu te souviens de Luna Lovegood ?

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils de la même façon que la Pansy Parkinson de dix-sept ans l'aurait fait.

- Qui ?

- Moi, fit Luna de son éternelle voix posée et mélodieuse. J'étais dans une année en dessous de celle de Draco.

Comme Pansy ne semblait toujours pas voir qui elle était, Luna ajouta :

- J'ai été la commentatrice d'un match de Quidditch, un jour. Apparemment, j'étais très drôle. C'était juste avant que Draco ne décide de faire fermer Poudlard.

Ce dernier retint un grognement. Luna n'écrirait jamais son éloge. Elle était trop honnête pour le job. Pansy, elle, sembla enfin voir qui était la jeune femme et hocha la tête. Puis, elle jeta un regard interloqué à Draco, signifiant clairement que même si elle savait qui c'était, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Luna, à qui rien n'échappait jamais, cru bon d'ajouter :

- Quand il a repris ses esprits, nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis.

Mauvaise idée. Pansy fusilla Draco du regard, certainement furieuse de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt et il secoua la tête. Il lui expliquerait plus tard. Sa femme ne sembla pas satisfaite et après avoir jeté un froid « Ravie de te revoir » à Luna, elle se replongea dans son espèce de Palm Pilot moldu en signe de protestation. Luna reprit la parole :

- Ginny m'a dit que vous étiez mariés.

- En effet.

- Vous êtes heureux ? demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

- Oui, répondit immédiatement le blond. On est heureux.

En tous cas, ils avaient l'habitude de l'être il y a encore quelques semaines. Mais ça allait s'arranger. Fatalement.

- Alors, je suis contente pour toi, fit Luna avec un sourire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Draco avait des tas de questions à lui poser et beaucoup d'autres choses à lui dire, mais le Poudlard Express fit son apparition avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Il y eut une ruée sur le quai, tous les parents se bousculant pour se rapprocher du train dans le but d'être les premiers à voir leurs enfants. Luna et Draco, sans se consulter, prirent le même chemin tandis que Pansy ne bougeait pas, écrivant encore quelque chose. Il se détourna d'elle, vexé par son attitude et rejoignit la foule de parents pressés de retrouver leur progénitures.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adultes étaient littéralement coincés dans une émeute, poussés et oppressés de tous les côtés. Draco cria :

- C'est ridicule ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte que non seulement c'est inutile, mais qu'en plus, ils empêchent les enfants de sortir du train ?!

Luna éclata de rire :

- Je te signale que tu fais exactement la même chose.

- Si on me pousse, je pousse, se justifia le blond avec mauvaise foi en essayant de se rapprocher un peu plus des portes.

Difficilement, les premiers élèves commençaient à sortir et Draco attrapa la main de Luna pour ne pas la perdre. Elle lui sourit tendrement :

- Vous m'avez manqué, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Il la dévisagea un moment avant de répondre.

- Toi aussi, Luna.

- Je croyais que ta fierté t'empêcherait de l'admettre, répondit-elle avec un sourire plus éclatant encore. J'admets que je n'ai pas été très compréhensive la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

- En effet, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais j'ai été con aussi.

- En effet, répéta-t-elle avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi, mais les choses changent. Je crois que je suis capable de supporter tes stupidités maintenant.

Draco s'arrêta de pousser ses voisins pour la dévisager, complètement surpris. Elle sourit :

- Passe à la maison vendredi prochain. Narcisse a déjà invité Lily et je veux que tu l'accompagnes.

Draco hocha la tête avant de comprendre que vendredi prochain était une date toute particulière. Il lui dit, sincère et touché :

- Tu peux compter sur moi, _cette fois_.

Ils se sourirent avant de se remettre à se battre pour une meilleure place pendant deux bonnes minutes. Luna rigolait en suivant Draco dans sa bataille acharnée contre le reste des parents et ce dernier pestait à tort et à travers sur la connerie exemplaire des participants à cet empressement inutile. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner la bataille et à retourner à l'écart, deux enfants se présentèrent devant eux et Draco mit un léger moment à comprendre que sa fille était l'un d'entre eux.

Il aurait eu des difficultés à la reconnaître autant de près que de loin. Lily, loin de son souvenir, arborait maintenant des cheveux d'un rose fuchsia criard et pleurait sans retenue en tenant précautionneusement un petit pot rempli de cendres contre sa poitrine.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

.oO°Oo.

_**Une demi-heure plus tôt.**_

- On arrive, on arrive, fit Lily d'une voix surexcitée le nez collé à la vitre, impatiente autant de revoir ses parents que de sortir enfin de ce train surpeuplé et surchauffé.

Des élèves de quatrième année particulièrement désagréables et portant, par dessus tout, l'écusson de Poufsouffle, s'étaient incrustés sans vergogne dans son compartiment à elle et Narcisse plus tôt dans la journée et n'avaient pas arrêté de parler à tort et à travers d'histoires prosaïques sans intérêt avec un enthousiasme tout à fait déplacé qui avait tôt fait d'agacer la blonde. Avec patience, elle avait supporté leur piaillement, passant ses nerfs sur de malchanceuses chocogrenouilles sous le regard vaguement amusé de Narcisse.

Ce dernier, évidemment, était resté d'un calme olympien tout la durée de leur voyage (six longues et pénibles heures à entendre les détails de la vie frivole d'une certaine Angela QuelqueChose), se contentant de faire une remarque toutes les demi-heures et dessinant le paysage particulièrement monotone d'Angleterre le reste du temps.

Si seulement il avait été aussi ennuyé qu'elle par leurs colocataires de compartiment, ils auraient pu monter une coalition et virer les inopportuns. Mais bien sûr, Narcisse restait Narcisse. Calme, pacifique et désespérément inutile quand il s'agit d'agir. Et la blonde, bien qu'universellement reconnue comme téméraire, n'était pas assez insensée pour menacer un groupe de quatrième, quand bien même ils soient de Poufsouffle.

Sans parler du fait que McGonagall était dans le train pour Salazar savait quelle raison et que son compartiment, avec les autres professeurs, n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du leur. Inutile de préciser que Lily n'en savait rien quand elle avait élu ce compartiment-là comme le meilleur du train. Sa vision des choses avait nettement évolué depuis que la directrice était passée sept fois devant leur porte en lui jetant des regards soupçonneux. Pas mesure de précaution, elle avait caché son phénix perché comme toujours sur son support derrière un tas de valises. Elle avait cru juste de lui expliquer pourquoi quand il s'était mis à protester avec indignation. Finalement, il avait semblé accepter son sort mais elle aurait juré voir de la rancoeur briller dans ses petits yeux noirs.

Elle soupira. C'était définitif, même si elle n'avait jamais expérimenté que deux fois le voyage en Poudlard Express, ce trajet-ci était de loin le pire de sa vie.

- Lily, c'est au moins la douzième fois que tu me dis ça en dix minutes et nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés. Assieds-toi et lis un truc en silence, s'il te plait.

- Je te dis qu'on arrive ! insista-t-elle en lui jetant un regard agacé. Je vois Big-Ben !

Comme il ne relevait pas la tête de son dessin, elle lui pinça l'épaule légèrement pour le forcer à regarder l'espèce de construction qui se dessinait au loin. Avec mauvaise volonté, Narcisse jeta un regard par la fenêtre, puis se mit à rire doucement :

- C'est un clocher, ça.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une espèce de clocher Big Ben ?

- Non.

- Il y a une horloge, fit-elle butée en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Ce n'est pas Big Ben. Tu as déjà visité Londres, Lily Furie ?

Lily fit la moue, peu désireuse de répondre que non, elle n'avait en réalité jamais vraiment visité Londres, n'avait jamais vu Big Ben autrement qu'en photo et ne s'était jamais baladée sur Trafalgar Square de toute son existence. En dépit de tout ce que la société pouvait penser, sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or et les seuls voyages qu'ils s'étaient autorisés pendant les onze d'existence de la blonde s'étaient fait au prix de nombreuses économies et dans des pays lointains, pour qu'au moins, ça vaille quelque chose. Enfin, si on oublie son petit voyage en métro le jour de la rentrée. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu admirer beaucoup de choses sous terre.

L'intérêt de visiter la capitale anglaise n'avait jamais vraiment frappé Lily non plus, puisqu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois parcouru le Chemin de Traverse et visité en coup de vent le Ministère. Ce n'est que récemment qu'elle avait appris que Londres ne se résumait pas à ces deux lieux stratégiques.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle finalement. J'ai même arnaqué un conducteur de taxi.

- Etonnant de ta part, nota le garçon. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une voleuse.

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle avec un calme qui l'étonna. Mais les circonstances… Enfin…, hésita-t-elle.

Narcisse releva la tête de son dessin et lui demanda avec un sérieux surprenant :

- Tu veux m'en parler ou pas ?

Lily le fusilla du regard.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, marmonna-t-elle.

- Quand je fais quoi ? demanda l'autre d'un air innocent qu'elle aurait presque (presque) pu croire sincère.

Quand il lui faisait un reproche sans en avoir l'air. Comme maintenant, sous-entendant clairement derrière sa question bizarre si elle comptait lui parler un jour ou l'autre, non pas de sa visite à Londres, mais de sa dispute avec Lacus. C'était dans l'air depuis une semaine. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais mis le sujet sur le tapis clairement, il semblait lui demander des explications en permanence…

Elle décida qu'il était temps de tordre le cou à cette vieille habitude de garder tous ses secrets pour soi.

- Pour Lacus et moi… commença-t-elle avec un soupir déprimé.

A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la dernière personne que Lily avait envie de voir au monde (après McGonagall peut-être) apparut.

- Tiens Malfoy ! fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et surprise en portant immédiatement son regard sur cette dernière.

Lily grimaça en reconnaissant la crinière de Potter et se tendit légèrement en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elles se croisaient depuis l'incident de la lettre et surtout depuis que Potter avait appris cette "petite" blague à propos des cuisines. Narcisse, qui était au courant de son entrevue avec la directrice, se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer d'un ton amusé :

- Je peux la retenir pendant que tu sautes du train en marche. Tes chances de survie seront meilleures.

- Que ferais-je sans toi Narcisse ? murmura-t-elle avec cynisme avant de se tourner vers Potter et de lui lancer, regard noir à l'appui : Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Elle n'était quand même pas entrée dans son compartiment par hasard. Peut-être qu'elle voulait se battre ? Lily était définitivement prête pour un duel. Depuis l'entrée de Potter dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sa haine avait un peu repris du poil de la bête.

Mais contrairement à tous ses pronostics, la rousse ne lui demanda pas de sortir pour s'expliquer baguette à la main. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit avec un air presque gentil en disant :

- Papoter.

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en voyant Potter refermer la porte du compartiment derrière elle et s'incruster sans la moindre gène entre la blonde et Narcisse.

- Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? beugla la blonde, hallucinée.

Potter l'ignora et se tourna vers Narcisse pour lui dire d'un ton froid :

- Bonjour Narcisse. Comment va tante Luna ?

_Tante_ Luna ?

- Bien, répondit Narcisse avec autant de sympathie.

Potter hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Lily. Et ne dit rien. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un moment en silence et la blonde put presque sentir l'électricité parcourir le compartiment. Finalement, Potter cilla et prit la parole :

- Ok, Malfoy, je croyais que je pourrais être gentille et tout, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors je vais juste te proposer un truc, tu vas l'accepter et je vais partir d'ici, d'accord ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée, puis finit par répondre avec mauvaise volonté :

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut qu'on fasse la paix.

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Juste pour le dîner chez mon oncle, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement. Mes parents n'apprécieraient pas trop que ça tourne au règlement de comptes et je suppose que les tiens non plus, alors... On ne pourrait pas faire semblant de s'apprécier juste le temps de cette soirée ?

Lily regarda Potter en fronçant les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la proposition de Potter de simuler une bonne entente entre elles était une aubaine inespérée. Elle avait passé un bout de temps à réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait se faire bien voir par Harry si elle passait toute la soirée à se disputer avec sa fille sans trouver le début d'une solution. Concrètement, si Potter voulait également conclure une paix pour ce dîner, c'était parfait.

Absolument parfait.

- Et pourquoi je te ferais cette faveur, Potter ? demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire.

C'était juste histoire de taquiner un peu la rousse. Potter sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer :

- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie qu'on apprenne de qui tu es _secrètement_ amoureuse, Malfoy.

Cette dernière piqua instantanément un fard et détourna la tête en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de rougir pour des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas. Et deuxièmement, parce que maintenant, quoiqu'elle dise, elle convaincrait définitivement Potter de son pseudo "amour" pour son cousin en acceptant.

Par l'enfer! Tout ça pour avoir voulu jouer avec les nerfs de Potter.

Alors qu'elle était encore en train de se traiter d'idiote, elle entendit soudain un nom connu. C'était une des filles de Poufsouffle, qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur petit papotage sans intérêt depuis l'entrée de Séléna.

- D'accord, Samuel Weasley est, de loin, le plus beau des gryffondors, dit l'une d'elle avec un air extatique. C'est pas normal qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie !

- Eh bien, l'interrompit une autre avec un air assez fier, il y a des bruits qui courent comme quoi l'autre soir, Samuel aurait été en compagnie d'une fille, toute la nuit.

- Quoi ? firent les autres, choquée par la nouvelle.

Comme Lily. Alors, ça y est, Samuel avait réussi à conclure avec Nirvana ?! Vraiment, vraiment ? Malgré elle, elle se pencha pour mieux entendre leur conversation et cilla en découvrant que Séléna l'imitait. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment avant de revenir à la conversation des poufsouffles.

- Je tiens ça d'une fille de l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor. Apparemment, samedi passé, Samuel ne serait pas venu à l'entraînement et le lendemain matin, il avait l'air _très_ fatigué.

- C'est pas depuis cette nuit qu'il est si bizarre ? demanda l'une d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben… Il nous aide toujours au club de Bavboules. Quand il est venu hier, il était juste bizarre. Il oubliait des trucs, voire même le nom des gens et il semblait juste… Perdu.

- Oui, fit une autre. J'ai entendu Tonks dire au professeur Lupin qu'elle l'avait trouvé absent cette semaine. Apparemment, il est complètement détraqué.

- Hey ! Ce serait pas lui le gryffondor qui est entré dans un dortoir de filles en prétendant avoir oublié où était le sien ?

Les poufsouffles rigolèrent :

- Ouais, à mon avis, le type est juste pervers.

Potter se rabattit soudain en arrière et déclara, assez fort pour être entendu de tout le monde :

- C'est vraiment de la connerie.

Les Poufsouffles la dévisagèrent, outrées, avant de décider de l'ignorer et de reprendre leurs commérages sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lily, elle, fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la visite de Samuel à l'infirmerie. Elle dit, plus à elle-même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier :

- Mais il avait l'air absent aussi quand il est venu me voir.

Aussitôt, Potter s'exclama :

- Il est venu _te_ voir ?

Le ton était agressif. Lily défia la rouquine du regard et répondit avec le plus de calme possible :

- Oui. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Pourquoi mon cousin viendrait te voir à l'infirmerie, Malfoy ? répliqua Potter avec moquerie. Vous ne vous connaissez même pas !

- Actuellement, si. On se connaît.

Potter sembla soudain carrément furieuse et Lily haussa un sourcil en se demandant vaguement pourquoi ce fait énervait autant Poil de Carotte.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de coller ma famille ? rugit cette dernière.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea la blonde.

- Pollux, mon parrain, Remus, Altaïr, mon père et maintenant Samuel ?! Arrête d'essayer de t'incruster dans ma vie, Barbie. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue !

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'ébahissement avant d'éclater de rire. C'était du pur délire.

- T'hallucines ! Qui voudrait s'incruster dans ta vie, Potter ?

- Oh, arrête, depuis que tu es ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'imiter tout le temps. Au fond, t'es juste jalouse, hein Malfoy ?

Cette dernière vit rouge en entendant cette phrase et sortit sa baguette, plus furieuse que jamais. Que Potter ose insinuer qu'elle essayait de copier cette… Cette conne ! Mais pour qui elle se prenait à la fin ?! A peine avait-elle pointé sa baguette sous le nez de Potter que cette dernière avait pris la sienne. Elles se regardèrent furieusement quelques secondes, se fichant bien que les Poufsouffles les regardent en espérant avidement une bataille. Narcisse décida d'intervenir :

- Lily, ça ne vaut pas la peine. McGonagall…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! claqua la rousse.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Narcisse, fit la blonde en même temps.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit en les traitant ouvertement d'idiotes. Les deux filles en revinrent à leur combat visuel et au bout d'un moment, la blonde dit avec mesquinerie :

- Avoue qu'en fait, c'est toi qui es jalouse parce que ta famille m'aime plus que toi.

Séléna rougit et fit un mouvement brusque vers elle. Lily réagit instinctivement :

- _Furonculus ! _

- _Jambencoton !_

Le train fit une embardée et les sorts ratèrent leurs cibles, mais il était trop tard. A peine Lily avait-elle repris son équilibre qu'un sort fusait à deux centimètres de sa tête. Elle répliqua avec fureur jusqu'à ce que le compartiment complet résonne de sorts en tous genres.

Sortilèges du Levicorpus, Petrificus Totalus, Rosa Fixis et une dizaine d'autres se succédèrent à toute vitesse, ricochant sur les fenêtres et les parois, brisant la vitre de la porte et menaçant les autres passagers.

Narcisse s'écarta sensiblement tandis que les filles de Poufsouffle sortaient en trombe du compartiment, l'une d'elle couverte d'énormes furoncles. Prongs lui, poussa un cri plaintif avant d'aller se percher sur la valise de sa maîtresse, à l'abri.

Quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard, Lily n'aurait su dire, quelque chose prit soudainement feu. Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers les bagages où avait débuté l'incendie, mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Avant qu'elles ne comprennent, la porte du compartiment coulissa sur elle-même avec fracas, et une voix stridente et furieuse résonna :

- Peut-on me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, par Merlin ?

Lily qui avait maintenant un nez tellement long qu'il pendait jusqu'à son ventre et Potter, qui dansait sans le vouloir (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pointer encore sa baguette sur la blonde) se tournèrent et dévisagèrent la directrice avec effroi. Cette dernière les regarda à tour de rôle, son vieux visage crispé avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de marmonner :

- _Finite Incantatum. _

Potter arrêta instantanément de danser et quelques secondes plus tard, Lily eut à nouveau un nez de taille normale. McGonagall les regarda furieusement avant de déclarer d'un ton sec :

- Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard et une semaine de retenue. Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux ! Melle Potter, retournez à votre compartiment et vous ! fit-elle avec fureur en se tournant vers Lily qui recula en craignant le pire. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir TRANQUILLE, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Lily hocha la tête fébrilement. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'une seconde que la directrice allait la renvoyer. Potter, l'air honteuse, sortit rapidement du compartiment sous l'œil furieux de McGonagall, puis la directrice sortit à son tour.

Lily resta un moment debout, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Elle se tourna vers Narcisse, choquée.

- Woh, fit simplement ce dernier.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui :

- J'ai rien compris, fit-elle dans un souffle en se repassant la scène.

Les sorts avaient fusés de partout et… Dieux, quel carnage. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir avant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait blonds. Elle regarda une mèche rose vif un instant, interloquée avant de rugir :

- Je vais la tuer !

- Je crois qu'elle ressent la même chose, fit Narcisse avec un sourire. A mon avis, tu peux dire adieu à ton traité de paix avec Potter.

Lily grimaça en pestant encore un moment. En dépit du fait qu'un traité de paix aurait été le bienvenu, elle ne se sentait plus du tout d'humeur à faire une fleur à Potter. Qu'elle crève !

Soudain, elle se rappela du feu. Prise d'une intuition, elle grimpa sur son siège pour regarder par-dessus ses valises et ses pires doutes furent confirmés. Elle sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge quand elle vit qu'un gros tas de cendres trônait sur le dessus de sa valise, juste là où s'était tenu Prongs quelques minutes plus tôt.

.oO°Oo.

- Je crois qu'il s'est sacrifié pour ne pas que McGonagall le voie, fit Narcisse une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit. Pour pas que tu ais plus d'ennuis que maintenant.

Lily renifla en silence en regardant le tas de cendres qu'elle avait mis dans un petit pot juste après en priant que Prongs renaisse sans problème. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mourir et ne savait pas si c'était normal qu'il reste sous forme de cendres aussi longtemps. Peut-être qu'un phénix qui se suicide ne peut pas renaître ? Ou peut-être qu'il lui faut toutes ses cendres. Or, Lily était sûre de ne pas avoir réussi à tout réunir.

Elle se remit à sangloter, se sentant coupable comme jamais. Son père, lui, semblait partagé entre l'envie de lui faire un sermon et celui de la consoler pour la perte de son phénix. Qu'il la sermonne, elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait carrément tué son phénix…

En plus, c'était elle qui avait commencé à lancer un sort en croyant que Potter allait l'attaquer... Enfin, il parla :

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Lily. Plus de balai, de balades dans le village moldu, pas de radio, pas de livres et contrairement à tous les ans, tu ne dormiras pas chez les Zabini pour Halloween.

Lily était trop accablée pour protester à cette avalanche de punition et se contenta de hocher la tête en reniflant. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose :

- Pas… Pas de livres ? répéta-t-elle aberrée. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Son père eut un sourire limite machiavélique :

- Ta grand-mère a besoin d'aide pour redécorer le patio. Et le salon de l'aile l'Ouest. Je suis sûr que passer des heures à comparer des motifs de carrelages te comblera.

La blonde grimaça, mais n'osa pas répondre. Une partie de son esprit hurlait que c'était de l'exagération totale, mais l'autre était presque contente d'être punie. Comme si ça pouvait un peu alléger sa culpabilité. Elle baissa la tête un peu plus et murmura :

- Je suis désolée, Prongs.

Puisque Draco semblait en avoir fini avec sa fille, Luna s'agenouilla aux côtés de Lily et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis sûre qu'il va ressusciter.

La blonde oublia un moment son phénix décédé pour observer la mère de Narcisse qu'elle rencontrait enfin. Elle était moins bizarre que Lily ne l'aurait cru. En fait, elle semblait même tout à fait normale si on oubliait cette drôle plume rouge dans ses cheveux. Lily s'était imaginé un _personnage_ haut en couleurs et très farfelu, mais, apparemment, la mère de Narcisse, même si elle racontait des histoires abracadabrantes, était quand même humaine. Elle était rassurée.

C'est en croisant ses yeux d'un bleu intense que Lily comprit d'où Narcisse tenait son étonnante perspicacité. Elle se sentit littéralement mise à nue sous les yeux de cette femme tellement son regard était fixe et perçant. Gênée, la blonde remua sur place, intimidée au point d'hésiter à se cacher derrière son père quand, sans prévenir, la mère de Narcisse lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire :

- Mais elle est toute mignonne ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Lily sourit à son tour jusqu'à ce que Luna ne se mette à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle se laissa faire passivement en jetant un regard inquiet à son père. Il riait. Comme Luna le lui demanda, elle tourna sur place, exposa chaque facette de son visage, se sentant rougir de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, Narcisse intervint :

- Maman… Ça ne se fait pas.

Luna eut un petit rire et tapota à nouveau le crâne de la blonde qui n'était plus certaine d'apprécier autant la chose.

- Mais si, protesta-t-elle avec sérieux. Elle est comme ta petite sœur, tu sais ?

Narcisse et Lily la regardèrent tous les deux avec étonnement. Oui bon, ils étaient amis, mais de là à avoir des liens de parenté imaginaires. Son père, qui avait apparemment enfin arrêté de rire, leur donna une légère explication :

- Vous jouiez souvent ensemble, tout petits.

Luna se releva, des étoiles dans les yeux :

- Ils étaient trop mignons, à se battre pour un hochet…

Son père hocha la tête avec conviction et Lily dévisagea Narcisse, hallucinée. Il semblait autant, si pas plus, choqué qu'elle. De toute évidence, ceci venait s'ajouter à la liste des choses qu'on avait pas jugé utile de lui dire. Elle regarda son père, légèrement agacée, mais il était visiblement trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour le remarquer. Elle glissa à Narcisse, sarcastique :

- Un jour, on va apprendre qu'en fait, on est frère et sœur, tu sais ?

- Sans façon, Lily Furie, fit le garçon soudainement. Je suis un garçon trop fragile pour avoir une sœur comme toi. Je suis sûr que tu étais déjà violente dans le bac à sable.

- Oui et je te piquais toujours ton hochet, rigola-t-elle.

- Ça explique pourquoi je suis un enfant si perturbé…

- Non, Narcisse. Ça n'explique rien du tout.

Leurs parents parlèrent encore un petit moment avant que Draco ne fasse signe qu'ils y allaient. Après un au revoir à Narcisse et à sa mère, qu'elle reverrait la semaine prochaine, elle prit la main de son père. Tandis qu'il la guidait à travers le quai, elle lui demanda avec un rien de mécontentement :

- J'ai encore des choses à apprendre ?

- Oui, rigola son père.

- Tu vas me les dire ? fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Non.

Il s'arrêta soudain en regardant au loin.

- A propos, on ne va rien dire à ta mère pour l'histoire du train. Et je veux une promesse, une vraie promesse, insista-t-il, que tu vas te tenir loin de Séléna Potter et des ennuis dès ton retour à Poudlard.

- J'te le promets, grommela-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. Mais n'empêche, j'ai le droit de savoir certaines choses !

Son père grimaça, l'air contrarié avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui demander, l'air sincère :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Vraiment ? Vrai de vrai ? Lily se retint de sautiller sur place et s'empressa de dire, pleine d'espoir :

- Mon autre…

- Non, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire. Tu es toujours trop jeune.

Elle fit la moue et il finit par éclater de rire.

- Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Harry Potter, déclara-t-elle à la seconde sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle vit son père ciller, puis écarquiller les yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, se sentant étrangement honteuse, mais quelqu'un l'appela soudain. Lily releva la tête pour voir sa mère devant elle et, oubliant un instant sa conversation avec son père, l'enlaça avec empressement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa mère murmurer à son père derrière elle :

- Les cheveux roses ?

- Oh, elle se rebelle, répondit Draco avec nonchalance.

Après les retrouvailles, son père appela Tipy et ordonna à l'elfe d'emporter les valises de Lily et ils se rendirent tous les trois au Manoir, par voie de cheminette cette fois. Une fois au Manoir, Lily, qui était plus que ravie de retrouver sa maison adorée, dîna avec toute sa famille, Severus et sa grand-mère les ayant rejoints. Entre les récits de ce qu'il s'était passé en l'absence de la blonde et les aventures de Lily à Poudlard, la blonde oublia un peu ses questions sur Harry Potter et la condition de Prongs qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle.

En plein milieu du dessert, Narcissa jeta un énième regard au bol rempli de cendres et demanda finalement :

- Est-on obligé de manger au côté d'un phénix mort ?

- Mère, grommela Draco. Un peu de tact.

- Ça ressuscite les phénix, répliqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tant qu'il est mort, sincèrement Lily, tu ne pourrais pas juste le mettre dans ta chambre ?

La petite fille répondit brusquement :

- Non ! Et s'il se réveille tout seul ? Il ne connaît pas ma chambre, il serait perdu.

- Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, fit sa mère avec un sourire.

- Peut-être, admit la blonde. Mais je veux voir comment il ressuscite.

- Oh, pitié, soupira Severus. Il sort juste du tas de cendres. C'est très laid à voir.

- Il n'y a que toi pour être blasé d'un phénomène magique aussi exceptionnel, fit son père d'un ton moqueur.

Severus pesta :

- J'ai passé trop de temps aux côtés de Fumseck. Ce sale oiseau ne manquait pas une occasion de me mordre...

- Y a-t-il des jours où tu es heureux de vivre, Severus ? demanda Narcissa avec un rire.

- Non.

- Bien, fit cette dernière. A propos, Lily, cette couleur rose… Ça ne va pas avec tes yeux.

La petite blonde rougit et jeta un regard inquiet à son père. Ce dernier se tourna vers Severus qui sembla saisir l'appel à l'aide et détourna la conversation :

- Comment t'as eu ce phénix, à propos ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle finit par s'expliquer :

- C'est un elfe qui me l'a donné. Voilà, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Les adultes se jetèrent des regards éloquents.

- Un elfe lui a donné, répéta Severus avant d'éclater de rire. Pourquoi on s'étonne ?

- Tu sais Sev, intervint Pansy, j'ai lu quelque part que les elfes ont l'habitude d'offrir des présents aux sorciers de temps à autre. C'est une façon de maintenir la paix entre leurs peuples.

- Cet elfe-là devait être dérangé s'il a vraiment cru obtenir la paix de Lily.

Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à son oncle qui rigolait encore.

- Mais Lily va faire des efforts pour être plus calme, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? fit son père en lui jetant un regard soutenu.

- Oui, grogna la blonde.

Narcissa claqua des doigts et son plat se remplit à nouveau d'un dessert à la fraise et à la chantilly. Lily la regarda manger avec empressement, un peu étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa grand-mère manger un dessert.

- C'est tout à fait déplorable. Les aventures de Lily étaient distrayantes…

- C'est nettement moins drôle en direct, répliqua oncle Sev avec mauvaise humeur.

- Il ne va pas s'en remettre, rigola Draco.

- Non. Le sucre est mon antidépresseur, ma drogue, ma raison de vivre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lily déclara :

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir privé de ton support psychologique, oncle Sev.

Pour prouver ses faux remords, elle lui tendit sa part de gâteau intacte dans son assiette. Elle n'en voulait pas. Severus haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le dessert de la blonde sans gêne.

- Mais j'hallucine, s'exclama Draco, choqué. Rends-lui son gâteau, espèce d'égocentrique boulimique !

- Mais elle me le donne ! protesta oncle Sev en serrant l'assiette contre lui. Elle me le donne !

- Oui, oncle Sev. Ça me fait plaisir, insista la blonde, morte de rire.

- En fait, continua Narcissa comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Je devrais écrire un livre sur ma petite-fille… Ce serait un best-seller.

- Si c'est comme pour ton idée de créer une ligne de vêtements, on peut encore attendre, déclara son père en gratifiant une nouvelle fois oncle Sev d'un regard meurtrier.

La grand-mère de Lily lui jeta un regard noir et dit avec enthousiasme :

- En réalité, ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles, fils parce que contrairement à ce que tu insinues, je prends ce projet très au sérieux. J'avais l'intention de…

Le dîner se termina sur ce sujet et, finalement, Lily prit congé de sa famille, fatiguée par le voyage. Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre avec un plaisir infini et fut surprise en entrant dans celle-ci. Tipy avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires, le perchoir de Prongs gisait dans un coin et les quelques photos que Narcisse, Lacus et elle avait prises pendant ces deux mois-ci, étaient posées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle remarqua également avec tristesse que tous ses livres avaient été retirés de sa chambre.

Après avoir déversé les cendres de son phénix dans le fond du perchoir, elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée pour regarder le dessin que Narcisse avait fait de Lacus et elle l'autre jour.

Il l'avait dessiné à la bibliothèque et avait réussi à l'animer un rien. Lacus lisait un livre avec un sourire timide aux côtés de la blonde qui était concentrée sur un dictionnaire des plantes, les sourcils froncés. Lily ressentit un pincement au cœur et détourna le regard. Elle mit son pyjama avant de se glisser dans ses draps avec un plaisir indicible.

A peine avait-elle posé la tête sur son oreiller que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se redressa aussitôt, un large sourire aux lèvres et dit :

- Tu peux entrer, papa !

Comme de juste, Draco entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il avait l'air au moins aussi fatigué qu'elle et elle soupira :

- T'es pas assez en forme pour qu'on reprenne notre conversation ?

Son père sourit, l'air un peu lointain.

- Si. Je crois me rappeler qu'on s'est arrêté à Harry Potter, dit-il d'un air contrarié.

Lily se tordit les mains, légèrement mal à l'aise :

- C'est que… Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fanatique.

- Fanatique… D'Harry Potter ?

Elle hocha la tête avec dépit, s'attendant bizarrement à un sermon, mais son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire :

- Je ne suis pas surpris.

- Moi, je le suis ! rétorqua-t-elle. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de…

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, mon ange, c'est logique que tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant.

Lily resta silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer à son père, qui faisait sûrement un effort pour ne pas s'énerver qu'elle soit fan de son grand ennemi.

- Ça me fait penser à Ginny. Potter l'a sauvé quand elle avait ton âge et elle a fini par l'épouser…

Lily eut un sourire incrédule :

- Il a sauvé la vie de la mère de Séléna ? Et ils sont tombés amoureux ?

Elle n'était pas fan de la chose, mais elle trouvait ça furieusement romanesque. Lacus en aurait des étoiles plein les yeux si elle entendait ça. Son père, lui, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça génial, ni même un tant soi peu intéressant. Il grimaça :

- Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent qu'un seul enfant, blablabla.

- Oh, fit-elle suppliante. Tu veux pas me raconter ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Il la dévisagea un moment avec un air indéchiffrable et Lily se sentit rougir. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais finalement, son père soupira et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur :

- Tu es vraiment fanatique de Potter…

- C'est pas ma faute, gémit-elle.

On ne pouvait pas dire plus vrai. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'intéresser au Survivant et espérer que son père et lui redeviennent amis à nouveau pour qu'elle le voie plus souvent. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi c'était si important.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit son père au bout d'un moment. Ils n'ont pas l'histoire la plus simple, mais je peux toujours essayer.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, il commença :

- Tout a commencé à cause d'un journal ensorcelé… Il était caché dans l'une des caves de cette maison, mais pour une raison ou une autre, un jour, ton grand-père décida de le vendre, mais ne réussit pas à en tirer un bon prix. Sachant que l'objet était dangereux, il le jeta dans le sac de la fille de son grand ennemi Weasley.

Lily hocha la tête, peu surprise par les actes de son grand-père.

- Ginny trouva le journal et commença à l'utiliser comme un journal intime. Elle parlait de ses premières journées à Poudlard, de Harry Potter, ce grand héros ami avec son frère dont elle était follement amoureuse. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que plus elle se livrait au journal, plus son âme se faisait aspirer par l'objet maléfique. Elle finit par être possédée par un… Un démon.  
Ce démon l'enferma dans une chambre secrète gardée par un Basilic, la condamnant à mourir tôt ou tard. Potter, qui déjà à l'époque, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin à tout bout de champ, vint la secourir avec l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il vainquit le Basilic, tua le démon et sauva la jeune fille.

La blonde eut un petit rire en voyant les mimiques de son père qui semblait considérer cette histoire comme purement répugnante. Sa grand-mère aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Lily, elle, était hallucinée que l'histoire d'amour de Harry Potter ressemble tellement à un conte de fées.

- Elle était comme une princesse de contes de fée, mais malheureusement son prince charmant ne l'aimait pas. Il sortit avec une autre fille et au bout de quelques années, elle l'imita. Je dois dire, pour ma part, qu'elle est sortie avec pas mal de garçons en un laps de temps très court. Cinq ou six en une année.

Il se tourna soudain vers Lily qui l'écoutait toute ouïe pour lui dire, extrêmement sérieux :

- Ce ne sont pas des choses à faire.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, choquée :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec des garçons ! fit-elle indignée.

Dégoûtant.

- Parfait, fit son père avec un large sourire. Où en étais-je ? Oui donc, au bout d'un moment, Potter se rendit compte qu'il aimait quand même bien Ginny et après avoir prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains, il lui demanda si elle voulait sortir avec lui et ils devinrent enfin un couple. Mais pas très longtemps. Dumbledore mourut et Poudlard ferma.

Lily l'interrompit soudain, choquée :

- Mais alors, tu es le méchant ! C'est toi qui as fait fermer l'école, non ?

- C'est récurrent, soupira son père en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Oui, je suis le méchant de cette histoire. Tu me détestes ?

- Oui, fit-elle sans le penser le moins du monde. T'empêches les amoureux d'être heureux !

- Mon ange, s'il n'y avait pas des gens comme moi dans les histoires, elles seraient tout simplement ennuyantes, répliqua le blond d'un ton vexé.

- T'es quand même un méchant.

Son père se redressa soudain et jeta un regard à une montre qu'il ne portait pas :

- Dieux, Lily, tu as vu comme il est tard ? Il est temps de…

Elle s'accrocha à son bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir et dit très rapidement :

- Non, non, non ! D'accord, les méchants sont indispensables. T'es presque le personnage principale de cet histoire, papa et je suis super fière, plaida-t-elle. Tu me racontes la suite ?

Il se rassit avec un petit rire et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les parents, sérieusement…

- La guerre débuta et Potter fut très occupé à essayer de sauver le monde. Ginny, elle, devint volontaire à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et la guerre dura tellement longtemps qu'on finit par lui donner un travail permanent sans qu'elle ait à passer son diplôme. Mais c'est secondaire. Potter avait rompu avec Ginny, car il craignait que l'infâme Voldemort ne s'en prenne à elle puisqu'elle lui était si proche.  
Et pendant une année entière, ils firent semblant de ne pas s'aimer et vécurent loin de l'autre presque sans le moindre contact. Puis, alors que la situation semblait désespérée, ton père, ce terrible méchant, vint donner un coup de main à Potter et ses amis et ils purent se rassembler à nouveau sans avoir à se cacher chacun de leur côté. Ils reformèrent tous un groupe qu'on appelait L'Ordre du Phénix et dans lequel, j'avais ma place.

- C'est là qu'ils se sont revus, dit Lily avec enthousiasme.

Son père hocha la tête avec un sourire :

- Absolument. Et ils finirent par ressortir ensemble. La suite, tu l'imagines toute seule. Potter tua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, épousa sa promise et eut un enfant d'elle. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce qu'une petite blonde ne vienne martyriser leur progéniture adorée…

Lily protesta fortement :

- La progéniture me martyrise aussi !

Son père prit dans sa main une mèche de cheveux rose fuchsia et admit avec un sourire :

- Bon, j'admets qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête et regarda son père sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur les cheveux de sa fille pour leur rendre leur aspect habituel. Elle le remercia, contente de retrouver sa blondeur quand, soudain, quelque chose poussa un cri perçant.

Lily et son père se tournèrent vers le perchoir et se levèrent d'un bond en voyant le tas de cendres remuer. Ils se précipitèrent au chevet de la créature et s'extasièrent en voyant Prongs, version oisillon, sortir sa petite tête du tas de cendres en poussant un cri plaintif.

* * *

**(1) En anglais, A.G se prononce aidji, d'où mon idée, après une grande concertation entre moi-même et moi, de noter AJ pour que tout le monde lise bien aidji. **

**J'espère que ca vous a plu. Je SAIS que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire du Basilic et blablabla mais je ne pouvais pas l'abréger. Vous verrez pourquoi un jour héhé. Sinon, j'espère à dans une semaine! Vous adore!**

**Une tite review, pliiiize?**


	13. Papa Remus

**Une fille, Deux pères**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas JKR mais je comprends sa douleur. Sisi.

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire évoque une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes (au cas où ce serait pas l'évidence pour tous) et même si pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de lemons, ca ne saurait tarder (moui, je dis ca mais bon... Mmmph).

**Note de l'autrice: **Tout est en bas.

**Petite note sur l'histoire (ou l'avancement de l'histoire)** : Encore une fois, j'ai tout mis dans la note en bas de chapitre.

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom_: Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt_: Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.  
_Camélia Nott_: Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe_: Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson_: Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. Fille de Remus Lupin et Johane (une elfe). Cinquième année.  
On a aussi _Kevin Sanders_, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux _Alexandre et David Vance_ qui sont dans la même année que Lily. Et enfin, _Meredith Junius_, une amie de Nirvana.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley_: Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley_: Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley_: Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan:_ Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan _et _Nereïde Valpierre_, les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:  
_Markus Snape_: Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est toujours un point d'interrogation.  
_Arcturus Black_, un serdaigle en quatrième année de naissance encore inconnue (mais je vous laisse hypothétiser)

_**

* * *

Samedi 29 Octobre.**_

Lily avait dormi bien plus tard que prévu et sans se soucier de l'heure, avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à observer Prongs reprendre des forces après sa première mort, écrit une lettre à Narcisse pour papoter (car elle s'ennuyait à mourir sans livre, sans balai, sans musique, sans rien) puis s'était finalement proposée, la mort dans l'âme, comme volontaire pour aider sa grand-mère à décorer le salon de l'aile Est.

Ravie, sa grand-mère lui avait fourré un pot de peinture couleur bleue dans les bras avec un rouleau. Lily l'avait regardé, perplexe :

- Tu veux que je peigne ?

- Non. Je veux que tu fasses des essais. Je t'explique.

Sa grand-mère lui avait en réalité donné comme tache de faire des gros traits de peintures de nuances différentes sur le mur pour qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne idée de l'atmosphère que chaque ton donnerait à la pièce, une fois meublée.

- N'oublie pas de bien secouer le rouleau avant de commencer à peindre, ordonna Narcissa avec un sourire étrange.

Puis, elle laissa Lily à ses pinceaux et alla accueillir un vendeur de meubles et ses employés.

Toute la journée, les déménageurs firent apparaître meubles, canapés, bureaux dans différents matériaux, tons et formes sous les ordres continus de Narcissa, amusés de voir une fille de onze ans faire des ronds de couleur bleu roi, bleu cyan, bleu myosotis, bleu vert, bleu turquoise et bleu ciel sur chaque mur de la pièce. En dépit de tous les efforts de Lily pour ne pas foutre de la peinture partout, elle tacha malencontreusement plusieurs meubles. Alors que sa grand-mère avait enfin déterminé l'ensemble des fournitures qu'elle comptait acheter pour meubler le salon, le vendeur constata l'état de certains meubles rejetés et réclama que Narcissa paye pour sept pièces abîmées dont elle ne voulait pas. Lily s'était éloignée d'eux, l'arme du crime dans la main et les écoutait de loin, mortifiée.

- Excusez-moi ? s'exclama sa grand-mère d'un ton sec. Essayerez-vous de me vendre des meubles dont je ne veux pas ?

- Votre petite-fille les a tachés en jouant avec la peinture, protesta le vendeur. Vous devez payer pour les fournitures abîmées. Elles sont invendables désormais.

- Si elles sont invendables, pourquoi les achèterai-je ? Et ne me dites pas que votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à nettoyer une tache de peinture sur du daim, jeune homme.

Le « jeune homme » recula d'un pas, pris au dépourvu. Narcissa passa ses doigts sur une l'éclaboussure bleutée qui ressortait clairement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en cuir vieilli puis elle se retourna avec un sourire :

- J'ai une idée, fit-elle en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je sauve votre emploi en retirant moi-même les taches -je suis très douée pour ces choses-là- et, vous me faites une ristourne de 15pc sur tous les meubles que j'ai achetés aujourd'hui.

- Madame Malfoy…, bredouilla le vendeur, désarçonné.

Lily se retint de rire. Il n'y avait que sa grand-mère pour proposer un tel marché avec autant de conviction. Elle s'attendait presque à voir le vendeur s'étouffer mais non, il semblait presque hésitant. Sa grand-mère enfonça le couteau :

- Vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle votre patron, ce cher Andrew, pour lui raconter comment vous traitez mal vos plus vieux clients ? Et ce, alors que je vous fais encore une fleur.

- Votre petite-fille a peint nos meubles ! protesta soudain le vendeur, reprenant ses esprits.

- Lily, dit sèchement Narcissa.

La blonde se figea en entendant son nom puis, après avoir posé le pinceau, elle rejoignit les deux adultes, la mort dans l'âme.

- Ce monsieur, commença sa grand-mère visiblement très amusée, prétend que tu as peint sur les meubles. As-tu fait une telle chose, ma chérie ?

- Non, répondit Lily d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Elle perçut alors le regard soutenu de Narcissa et, comprenant le message, releva la tête avec défi et déclara, plus sure d'elle :

- J'ai même dit à un déménageur de ne pas mettre un des meubles si près de moi alors que je peignais mais il ne m'a pas écouté. C'est pas de ma faute si la peinture a éclaboussé.

Le sourire de sa grand-mère s'élargit tandis que le vendeur se renfrognait :

- Vos déménageurs sont définitivement plus coupables que ma petite-fille. Cependant, Lily, excuse-toi auprès de monsieur. A cause de ton manque d'insistance, il va avoir de gros problèmes avec son patron, finit-elle en hochant la tête avec une tristesse feinte.

Le vendeur blêmit puis alors que la blonde esquissait le début d'une excuse, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres, il dit soudainement :

- Attendez, Mme Malfoy. C'est trop bête de rompre un rapport de fidélité si ancien entre mon entreprise et votre famille. Vous parliez d'une remise de 20pc, je crois ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Narcissa signait un acte de vente ridiculement bon marché, bénéficiant de 20pc de ristourne et de trois meubles supplémentaires gratuits.

Tout à son admiration des méthodes de sa grand-mère pour obtenir des ristournes, Lily oublia totalement l'heure et, lorsque son regard croisa l'horloge (une toute nouvelle acquisition), elle paniqua. Le diner chez le professeur Lupin aurait lieu dans à peine une heure et elle était couverte de peinture bleu de la tête au pied et toujours pas habillée.

Elle laissa sa grand-mère à son marchandage déloyal et sortit au pas de course. Entendant presque les secondes tictaquer dans son crane, elle traversa la moitié du manoir en courant, cherchant son père dans toutes les pièces sans le trouver.

Mais il n'était nulle part ! Elle pesta contre son géniteur en trouvant le salon du rez-de-chaussée, celui où il avait l'habitude de répondre à ses lectrices, désespérément vide. Contrairement à sa mère, il était supposé travailler à la maison aujourd'hui bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas beaucoup croisé durant la journée, ayant passé son après-midi à l'autre bout de la maison. Où était-il maintenant ?

Alors que Lily arpentait le salon de long en large, de plus en plus stressée, comme si faire les cent pas allait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre à retrouver son père, elle entendit des éclats de voix dans la salle d'à côté et sans réfléchir, se précipita à l'intérieur.

- On est en retard ! Cria-t-elle en poussant les doubles portes si fort qu'elles se heurtèrent au mur avec fracas.

Deux personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle et elle se figea en découvrant sa mère en grande conversation avec personne d'autre que le Premier Ministre. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, réalisant sa bourde (et son allure) et balbutia un vague « pardon » horrifié.

Sa mère se leva et lissa les plis de jupe en murmurant d'un air gêné :

- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur le Ministre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en observant Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était plus petit que dans les journaux et son visage comportait bien plus de cicatrices qu'elle ne pensait. Il lui manquait même un bout d'oreille. Elle frissonna sous son regard bleu perçant et se laissa faire quand sa mère l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Pansy referma les portes derrière elle et foudroya sa fille du regard.

- Je suis désolée, déclara immédiatement cette dernière.

- J'ai dit à ton père de te surveiller pendant que j'avais cet… pesta sa mère avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Lily haussa les épaules et dit avec précipitation :

- Je le cherchais justement. On va être en retard chez le professeur Lupin !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua sa mère en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne dans le salon.

- Mais c'est dans une heure ! protesta la blonde.

Pansy jeta un regard en arrière, l'air inquiète que les cris de Lily puissent parvenir au ministre puis elle dit, assez sèchement :

- Et bien, va prendre une douche et habille-toi. Si ton père n'est pas là quand tu as fini, reste avec ta grand-mère. Je vais arriver, d'accord ?

- Mais… commença la blonde.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Sa mère lui sourit rapidement et retourna dans l'autre pièce, lui claquant les portes au nez. Lily les regarda, furieuse et triste à la fois bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre, déterminée à se débrouiller toute seule, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

.oO°Oo.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un immeuble en plein centre-ville de Londres qui servait de siège à la Gazette du Sorcier, tout était calme, éteint, mort. Sauf au premier étage où l'on pouvait percevoir de la lumière sortant de trois fenêtres qui donnaient sur une pièce exiguë. C'était un petit département, avec pour seule responsabilité, celle de publier une ode à la vie d'un mort éminemment connu qui mettrait la larme à l'œil aux ménagères et comblerait les familles. Et aujourd'hui, Draco était à deux doigts de faillir à cette responsabilité-là. Tout ça pour un putain de hibou qui n'avait pas rempli sa mission.

Hier, avant de partir à la gare de King Cross, Draco avait emballé la dernière version de la nécrologie d'Abercombrie Junius (corrigée, éditée, mise en pagée et perfectionnée par ses soins) et avait confié l'enveloppe à un hibou grand duc (il se rappelait encore de son allure de lépreux) qui travaillait pour l'agence postale Hibou Express. Alors que le volatile faisait route vers l'imprimeur, dans la périphérie de la capitale, il avait eu un malaise et s'était effondré sur une nationale. Quant au paquet… Soit il avait été réduit en bouillie par les roues d'un millier de voitures, soit il gisait quelque part au milieu d'un champ, peut-être même pendu à une saule, perdu à jamais. L'imprimeur, un type qui ne pouvait être que profondément débile, n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la rubrique nécro et avait imprimé le journal avec trois pages de moins que d'habitude.

En recevant l'impression de sa revue dominicale, le grand patron de la Gazette, lui, avait tout de même remarqué un certain vide et, énervé, avait contacté Draco par cheminée, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ce dernier, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque, avait du cacher dans l'urgence les lettres du Courrier du Cœur (son travail non déclaré) et faire face au courroux de son patron qui exigea, menaçant de renvoyer le blond en cas d'échec, d'avoir son journal complet et imprimé avant vingt heures ce soir. A ce moment-là, il était dix-huit heures.

Après une demi-heure très nerveuse passée à sa cheminée, à appeler l'assistant de l'imprimeur, l'imprimeur, Hibou Express (qui lui annonça le décès du hibou maudit et la perte de son paquet) et enfin ses quatre employés, Draco avait déclara l'état de crise et se rendit en urgence à la gazette. Après quelques minutes à chercher une éventuelle copie de la version finale ou même des versions intermédiaires, le blond avait compris, avec horreur, qu'il n'existait plus la moindre trace de ce foutu article nulle part.

Evidemment, puisque Draco les avait toujours forcé à effacer toutes les preuves une fois qu'on avait tiré le rien de bon dans les étalages de scandales, secrets et mensonges. Exigeant un miracle, il avait dispatché ses journalistes ; Dennis, son photographe, était chargé de récupérer des photos potables, dusse-t-il aller déranger la famille en plein diner. Anabella Skeeter, qui avait le sens de l'investigation comme sa tante, était partie à la recherche d'une Pensine pour qu'ils puissent retaper les diverses interviews. Herald, un type que Draco avait toujours trouvé limite louche, était descendu fracturer l'entrée des archives (normalement interdite d'accès sans autorisation) pour retrouver rapidement les coupures de presses qui parlait de ce cher Abercombrie.

Et enfin, AJ était restée au côté de Draco à sa demande, lui apportant souvent un café serré et l'aidant à retaper de mémoire un article long de trois pages qu'il avait rédigé la veille tout à fait bourré. C'était un carnage.

- Un grand respect du genre humain, dit AJ avec hésitation. Enfin, je crois.

Avec un sourire désabusé, Draco tapa la fin de la phrase et déclara :

- Je suis choqué par les conneries que je peux écrire parfois.

- Je… Je trouve que c'est très bon.

- AJ, ce type n'avait aucun respect pour qui que ce soit. Tout ça, c'est un gros tissu de mensonges et de faits médiocres enjolivés.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment et Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux en jetant un énième regard à l'horloge. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que son patron ne le renvoie ou ne le félicite. Il penchait pour la première option au vu des résultats actuels.

- Vous ne croyez pas, commença AJ d'une voix songeuse et il la dévisagea surprise qu'elle prenne la parole sans y être obligée, que la mort efface les péchés ?

Elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs et Draco supposa qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier à cet instant. Lui-même songea à son père et réfléchit à cette notion de pardon qui allait avec la mort…

- Pas tous les péchés, finit-il par répondre sombrement.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et deux journalistes firent apparition. Dennis et Herald étaient revenus de leurs expéditions. Alors qu'Herald s'assit directement à son bureau pour retaper rapidement la biographie simplifiée d'Aber, Dennis s'avança jusqu'à Draco et déposa quatre photos sur la table, l'air penaud.

Draco les examina une à une et hésita entre éclater de rire ou péter un plomb. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de montrer une photographie où Abercombrie, à cent ans passés, pinçait les fesses d'une jeune femme en tirant la langue, un air définitivement pervers sur le visage.

- Je mets quoi comme légende sur celle-là, Dennis ? Il aimait le contact humain ? fit Draco avec sarcasme.

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, plaida le blondinet.

Draco posa les yeux sur une autre photo où l'on voyait Aber en grande conversation avec Ludo Verpey. Le même Ludo qui était encore à Askaban pour faux et usages de faux, escroquerie et fraude.

- Je suis allé chez les Junius, s'expliqua le photographe, l'air affolé par l'expression de Draco. Mais il n'y avait que la petite-fille du mort et c'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu me donner.

- Elle t'a donné une photo où son grand père fume un truc de toute évidence illégal en compagnie de deux filles dénudées dans un jacuzzi ?

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette famille ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle aimait l'honnêteté. Je n'ai pas compris, avoua Dennis, penaud.

- Mouais, fit simplement Draco en regardant la dernière photo où l'on voyait ce vieil Aber qui tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras, l'air exalté.

A tous les coups, c'était sa petite-fille. Il examina tour à tour les quatre photographies, pleinement conscient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller en chercher d'autres et finit par se laisser retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, fatigué d'avance :

- C'est bon, j'ai une idée.

.oO°Oo.

Après avoir erré quelques minutes dans le château, se sentant affreusement seule pour la première fois en ces murs, Lily réquisitionna l'aide de l'elfe, puisque personne d'autre n'était assez libre pour l'aider à se préparer. L'idée germa dans son esprit qu'elle aurait peut-être du laisser Tipy s'occuper du Premier Ministre mais la rancœur l'emporta sur ses scrupules.

Elle était maintenant dans son bain qui débordait presque de mousse tant elle avait abusé ses produits parfumés et moussants. L'elfe était occupé à lui laver les cheveux et frottait énergiquement chaque mèche de cheveux pour faire partir toute la peinture. La blonde qui subissait ce traitement vigoureux en silence, était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant combien elle était seule en réalité au Manoir. Ses parents, bien qu'immensément présents (à part aujourd'hui bien sur où tout le monde était aux abonnés absents alors qu'elle avait tout de même un diner important chez son professeur), était des parents. Sa grand-mère était une grand-mère et elle, elle était une enfant. La seule enfant de la maison.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa punition qui la privait de toutes ses occupations habituelles (généralement, elle passait sa vie à voler dans la propriété en cherchant des vifs d'or ou en exécutant des acrobaties aériennes. Et quand elle ne volait pas, elle avait toujours le nez plongé dans un livre) ou bien si c'était parce qu'elle se retrouvait isolée après deux mois de cohabitation avec des enfants de son age, mais elle réalisait soudain combien elle manquait de compagnie et combien il était ennuyant d'être seule. Tout le temps.

C'était tout simplement déprimant.

Il faudrait qu'elle invite Narcisse à venir pendant les vacances de Noël.

C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver à errer dans sa maison sans savoir quoi faire. Même si elle avait pu utiliser son balai, elle aurait du jouer seule, même si elle avait pu lire, il n'y aurait eu personne pour écouter ses commentaires inutiles sur chaque passage, même si elle pouvait discuter avec ses parents ou sa grand-mère, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de conversations avec des gens de son âge comme Narcisse ou Lacus.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle réalisait ce que signifiait être enfant unique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que cela pourrait faire d'avoir un frère ou un sœur mais maintenant… Elle regrettait presque de ne pas en avoir.

Quoique à la longue, ça pourrait être agaçant d'avoir un frère ou une sœur toujours dans ses pattes. Mais quand même, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus de compagnie.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et décida de penser à autre chose puisque rien ne pouvait être fait pour améliorer sa situation actuelle. Fatalement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le diner chez le professeur Lupin. Elle se sentait tellement nerveuse à l'idée d'y aller !

Lily s'apprêtait tout de même à rendre visite à un professeur. Bon, d'accord, il était ami avec ses parents mais quand même ! C'était un professeur ! Ça allait sans doute être très bizarre de parler avec lui, chez lui dans sa maison en dehors de Poudlard et des cours.

Quoique maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait eu pas mal de conversations étranges et presque inappropriées au fond avec son professeur. Par exemple, elle n'imaginait pas tous les élèves demander sans gêne au professeur de DCFM s'il était marié.

En fait, leur relation n'était pas du tout celle qui lie habituellement un professeur et son étudiante. Peut-être était-ce comme cela parce qu'il était ami avec son père ?

N'empêche, c'était bizarre.

- Dis, tu sais quelque chose à propos de Remus Lupin ? demanda-t-elle soudain à l'elfe, prise d'une intuition.

Après tout, si Lupin et son père était amis à une époque, il était surement venu à la maison de temps à autre.

- Monsieur Lupin a toujours été gentil avec Tipy.

Comme c'est égocentrique un elfe, pensa-t-elle avec dépit. Surtout que ça, elle s'en doutait. Lupin lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours gentil. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aimable avec un elfe. Elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gentille avec Tipy. Elle le trouvait attendrissant. Comme une poupée géante et vivante.

Elle passa la main sur son front pour écarter un paquet de mousse qui glissait inexorablement vers ses yeux et répondit :

- Mais à part ça ?

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un moment, sans cesser de frotter la chevelure de Lily puis répondit, un peu hésitant :

- Monsieur Lupin apportait toujours des cadeaux à Melle Lily quand il venait au Manoir. Il était très attentionné envers la maîtresse.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Des cadeaux ? A chaque fois ? Ça, c'était carrément bizarre. Pourquoi lui aurait-il offert des présents ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était pour être poli. Peut-être une fois, à la limite mais à chaque visite ? Evidemment, tout dépendait de la fréquence de ses visites.

- Il venait souvent ? demanda-t-elle finalement avant de plonger la tête dans l'eau pour rincer le shampoing.

- Plusieurs fois par mois, hésita l'elfe. Peut-être plus, Tipy ne sait plus.

Lily le dévisagea, choquée. Si souvent ? Alors qu'elle sortait de la baignoire et se drapait dans un grand essuie éponge, réfléchissant à ses révélations, son cœur loupa un battement quand une idée tout à fait folle apparut dans son esprit. Elle resta figée sur le carrelage glacial de la salle de bain, en état de choc.

Non, c'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

Les paroles de Tonks, qu'elle avait entendu en espionnant sa conversation avec Lupin l'autre jour, lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, la pétrifiant un peu plus :

« _J'ai vu ta fille…_ »

Se pourrait-il… ? Non, non, c'était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule. Son père lui avait dit qu'_Il_ n'était pas au courant de son existence donc, _Il_ ne pouvait pas être Lupin. Et puis, si Lupin avait vraiment été son… Dieux, elle n'arrivait même pas à le penser ! Si Lupin était vraiment Lui, elle serait à moitié loup-garou. Or, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

Elle expira soulagée et se sentant libérée d'un poids et après avoir secoué la tête comme pour se raisonner définitivement, elle recommença à se sécher malgré tous ses arguments raisonnés, une infime voix dans sa tête continuait de marteler que c'était tout de même possible que Lupin soit… Son second père.

Serait-elle contente si c'était vrai ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à envisager cette possibilité alors savoir comme y réagir ? Ce serait bizarre, sans le moindre doute. Très bizarre. Et puis son père et Lupin ? Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Oh non, ça c'était plus que bizarre, c'était carrément effrayant. En plus, elle ne ressemblait pas à Lupin.

Lily essaya de visualiser avec le plus de précision possible le visage de son professeur. Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Voilà, c'était évident. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce ne se pouvait pas.

Mais quand même…

Après s'être séchée et habillée d'une robe que sa mère et elle avait acheté pendant les grandes vacances et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre, elle se dirigea habitée par le doute jusqu'à la salle à manger et attendit une éternité que quelqu'un se pointe.

Il était quand même six heures moins quart, par l'enfer ! C'était trop demander d'être à l'heure pour un évènement aussi important ?!

Son regard se dirigea sournoisement vers la cheminée où brûlait un feu assez faible. La poudre de cheminette était juste là, posée sur le manteau, prête à être utilisée… Décidée à mettre fin à ses doutes certainement ridicules, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta un paquet de poudre dans le feu avant de passer sa tête à travers et d'énoncer l'adresse complète de son oncle Severus.

Ce dernier avait le nez plongé dans un livre tout racorni, lové dans son fauteuil défoncé près du feu. Elle avait toujours aimé la maison de Severus parce que tout était si vieux alors qu'au Manoir… Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'usé puisque la décoration changeait entièrement au moins deux fois par an.

Il releva la tête en la voyant apparaître dans son feu de cheminée et fronça les sourcils, surpris :

- Tu ne devrais pas être chez Lupin ?

Elle nota le ton méprisant sur lequel il avait dit le nom du professeur mais ne releva pas. Il y avait plus important. Le souffle un peu court, elle lui demanda en se maudissant d'avoir le cœur si serré et l'estomac noué :

- Un loup-garou… Ça ne peut avoir que des enfants loups-garous, non ?

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent un peu plus et il lui demanda à son tour, l'air soupçonneux :

- C'est à propos de Lupin ?

- Non ! répondit-elle trop vite et elle vit qu'il était encore plus sceptique.

Elle inspira et continua :

- C'est… Juste pour savoir. S'il te plait, Sev… Je suis en retard ! fit-elle avec plus de verve.

Il sembla perplexe et répondit après un moment :

- Je pense qu'il y a une chance sur deux.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était sensé répondre !

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle, presque furieuse.

- Plutôt, sourit Sev avant de la dévisager avec curiosité : Qu'est ce que tu as dans le crane, boucle d'or ?

- Rien. Je suis curieuse, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche avant de disparaître sans s'embarrasser.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le carrelage froid de sa salle à manger, les yeux écarquillés, la tête lui tournant face à un tourbillon de pensées qui, ma foi, pourrait bien être vraies.

.oO°Oo.

- Vous l'avez fait ! s'exclama AJ avec admiration.

Draco poussa un soupir et sans prendre la peine de relire son article, faute de temps, l'emballa dans une grande enveloppe. Il jeta un regard très, très ennuyé à l'horloge. C'était officiel, ils étaient en retard. Par l'enfer, à tous les coups, Lily allait le tuer. Il espérait que Pansy ai pris l'avance…

- Tu pourrais le déposer directement chez l'imprimeur ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille, la seule à être restée avec lui jusqu'au bout. Je dois absolument y aller.

- Lily va rencontrer son parrain ce soir, c'est ça ?

Draco sourit :

- Heureusement qu'elle ne le sait pas sinon elle aurait déjà débarquée ici en panique.

Il se leva et chercha rapidement quelque chose sur son bureau avant de jurer à voix haute. AJ, qui était repartie dans la pièce d'à côté, arriva, inquiète :

- J'ai complètement oublié ce foutu portoloin ! Putain !

- Ici, dit la jeune fille en sortant un vieux clou de sous un tas de papiers. Je l'ai commandée pour vous il y a trois jours. Allez rejoindre votre fille, je vais fermer et aller porter ça à l'imprimeur.

Draco regarda la jeune femme avec gratitude et une admiration féroce. Il faudrait qu'il lui donne une augmentation. S'il gardait son job bien sur. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues chaleureusement. Elle en rougit comme jamais et il sourit avec ce reste de Malfoy-Attitude-Face-Aux-Jeunes-Femmes-Troublées-Par-Son-Absolue-Beauté :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, AJ. Bonne soirée !

Et il transplana immédiatement, laissant la jeune femme dans tous ses états. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Cette belle époque où il n'avait qu'à faire un clin d'œil pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il devrait peut-être essayer la Méthode Malfoy avec Pansy à l'occasion. Ça la calmerait peut-être un peu…

Il arriva au manoir et après un rapide détour par sa chambre pour changer de vêtements, il chercha sa fille dans toute la maison avant de la trouver, assise près du feu de la cheminée, prête. Pressé, il ne remarqua son regard perdu dans les flammes, ni la pâleur plus marquée sur son visage et l'exhorta à se préparer à partir dans trente secondes dix centièmes. Elle sursauta en l'entendant et après un regard étrange, partit rapidement rassembler ses affaires.

- Où est ta mère ? demanda Draco mais Lily était déjà partie.

Il se tourna vers le salon, les sourcils froncés. Des voix s'élevaient encore. Avec un soupir d'anticipation, il entra sans frapper et trouva ce qu'il redoutait. Pansy et cet abruti de ministre planchaient sur une tonne de paperasses. Sa femme se redressa et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Il lui en rendit un noir, furieux :

- Il est six heures passés. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement.

- Parfait. Rejoins-nous, on part devant. Monsieur le Ministre, salua Draco avec autant de chaleur qu'un dragon enrhumé.

Et il quitta la pièce, furieux contre son épouse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily et lui se retrouvaient en silence devant la maison de Remus Lupin.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ce qui remontait quand même à avant le départ de Remus et de Nirvana en Amérique. A cette époque, Lily n'avait que trois ans, s'il se rappelait bien. C'était juste après son divorce avec Tonks…

C'était une grande bâtisse dans le genre maison de campagne ancienne, perdue sur une colline en lisière d'une forêt au Nord de l'Angleterre. L'édifice semblait crouler sous le poids des années et s'il n'y avait pas de la lumière à travers les fenêtres, on aurait pu la croire abandonnée depuis très longtemps.

Il faut dire que somme toute, Remus était revenu vivre dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents au début de ces vacances, acceptant le poste de DCFM. Entre temps, la maison n'avait pas accueilli une seule âme.

- Il vit tout seul là dedans ? demanda Lily, étonnée.

- Pas vraiment, sourit Draco en l'entraînant vers l'allée.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et Nirvana, dans une robe de soirée argentée élégante, les accueillit avec un sourire ravi.

- Ils sont là ! cria-t-elle avec joie tandis que du bruit se faisait entendre à l'intérieur.

- Ni… Nirvana ? s'étonna Lily, l'ahurissement étalé sur son visage.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et les invita à entrer avec empressement. Draco, amusé par l'air choqué de sa fille, la poussa dans le hall. Une chaleur accueillante les enveloppa dès qu'ils passèrent la porte et curieusement, Draco se sentit soudainement moins énervé que la seconde auparavant.

L'intérieur était nettement plus joli que l'extérieur, chaleureux et un peu en désordre. Quelques cartons entrouverts traînaient encore dans les coins comme si ni Remus, ni sa fille n'avait eu le temps de réellement emménager.

Nirvana, que Draco trouvait rayonnante, les guida jusqu'au salon et leur ordonna de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle allait chercher des boissons :

- Remus est dans la cuisine. Il faut souvent que je le menace pour qu'il en sorte tellement il aime y passer sa vie, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'excuser.

Elle sortit en criant les noms d'Arcturus et de Violène. Draco haussa vaguement un sourcil, étonné qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans la maison mais pas mécontent pour autant. A peine Nirvana avait-elle disparu que Lily le tira par la manche, pour lui demander, hallucinée :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, Nirvana ? Pourquoi elle appelle Lupin, Remus ?

- Parce que c'est sa fille, déclara Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

.oO°Oo.

Lily eut l'impression qu'un train venait de lui passer dessus et resta immobile, laissant son père lui chipoter dans les cheveux comme il aimait tant le faire…

Sa fille ? Elle sentit son cœur tomber en comprenant enfin toute l'histoire. La fille de Remus, c'était Nirvana. Nirvana qui avait paru si fatiguée le jour de Pleine Lune, Nirvana qui avait même annulé leur entraînement de Quidditch ce jour-là.

Lupin… N'était pas son père.

Elle se sentit soudainement très vide en dépit de l'atmosphère joyeuse qui semblait occuper chaque centimètre carré de la maison. Elle resta assise toute droite car elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle se mura dans un silence mortel car elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester ainsi toute sa vie tant les secondes semblaient s'allonger à l'infini puis, au bout d'un moment, Nirvana revint dans la pièce avec des boissons fraîchement servies et deux autres personnes, perturbant l'apathie de la blonde. Lily se donna une gifle mentale pour se reprendre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle réussit à remercier Nirvana dans les temps lorsque celle-ci lui tendit une bieraubeurre agréablement chaude et parvint à se concentrer sur les nouveaux venus.

Il y avait un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près l'age de Nirvana, surement moins à vrai dire, aux cheveux noirs et à l'expression hautaine qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius Black en plus jeune et en moins impressionnant. La capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard le présenta comme le crétin qui la suivait partout même jusqu'à chez elle et ce dernier lui répondit avec autant de verve qu'elle l'avait supplié de venir. Lily eut un rire un peu éteint mais le salua avec enthousiasme.

L'autre personne était une femme d'un age plus mur bien qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi âgée que le professeur Lupin. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus (nuance azur, décréta Lily désormais experte en bleu et autres bleus) et des cheveux auburn noués en un chignon. Lily ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait un sourire doux, un peu comme Lupin et se demanda vaguement si, par hasard, c'était elle, sa femme.

Avant de se rappeler que Lupin n'était pas marié.

Après quelques explications qui semblaient même être nécessaires à son père (ce qui fit plaisir à Lily qui avait l'impression d'être l'ignorante de l'année), la blonde apprit que cette femme s'appelait Violène et était en quelque sorte la nounou de Nirvana.

- Et de Remus, ajouta Violène avec un sourire.

- Papa, commença Nirvana avec enthousiasme et Lily sursauta, choquée de l'entendre appeler Lupin ainsi, l'a engagée un peu après notre départ en Amérique. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer.

- Je gérai très bien ! beugla Lupin de la cuisine. Arcturus, dis leur que je me débrouille comme un chef pour ces choses de femmes.

- Je te demande pardon ? protesta fermement Violène.

- Ce que Remus voulait dire, commença Arcturus d'une voix ironique, c'est qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ se débrouiller sans une femme telle que vous.

- Arcturus, fit Lupin calmement en faisant enfin son entrée. Je te vire de chez moi.

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon cœur, même Lily qui n'en avait pas envie. Elle scruta le visage de son professeur, cherchant elle ne savait trop quoi mais elle ne trouva rien. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Elle s'était emballée pour rien.

Elle dissimula un soupir lasse et triste et décida de penser à autre chose. Elle regarda Nirvana de plus près et remarqua rapidement une centaine de points communs entre elle et Lupin dans ses traits. Leur nez, leurs sourires, la façon dont leurs yeux se plissaient quand ils souriaient.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en réalité. Et de les voir ainsi, avec Arcturus et Violène qui semblait faire partie de leur famille, elle se sentit curieusement triste. Quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête qui ne s'était pas encore remis de son erreur concernant Lupin, l'idée lui vint que son second père, qui qu'il soit, avait peut-être une famille bien à lui quelque part. Une famille dont elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire partie…

Un peu avant le diner, alors que son père (Dieux, elle en avait presque honte) commençait à rigoler un peu trop fort et trop souvent au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait ses verres remplies d'une boisson définitivement autre que la bieraubeurre, Lupin demanda à Lily de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la table.

Elle accepta avec un sourire franc mais eut une irrésistible envie de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas d'elfe de maison, tout simplement.

- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment vu l'utilité, répondit Lupin avec un énième sourire.

- Pourtant, répondit la blonde amusée, Nirvana dit que vous êtes une calamité pour ce genre de choses.

- C'est peut-être un peu vrai, admit-il avec un grimace qui la fit rire.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine, attendant qu'il lui tende des assiettes ou quoi que ce soit mais à sa surprise, le professeur Lupin continua son chemin jusqu'à une autre salle et l'invita d'un geste à le suivre.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Lily haussa un sourcil et le regarda pousser une porte et l'inviter à entrer à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle entra la première et s'arrêta.

C'était une toute petite pièce qui avait du autrefois servie de bureau aux propriétaires. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre couverte d'un tas de poussière et une cheminée délabrée où ronflait doucement un feu ambroisé. Mais ce n'était pas l'allure de la pièce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter cependant, mais bien ce qu'elle contenait. Une dizaine, voire peut-être une vingtaine de cadeaux, emballés dans des papiers brillants et aux couleurs vives étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, sur le bureau, le manteau de la cheminée et même au sol.

Elle se retourna après les avoir tous passé au scanner et dévisagea Lupin, perdue. Il lui sourit, l'air amusé par son expression et répondit calmement comme si c'était l'évidence de l'année :

- Ils sont pour toi. Huit anniversaires et sept Noël en retard.

Elle resta un instant en silence, totalement perdue puis dit, hésitante :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis ton parrain.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, littéralement pétrifiée par le choc. Il lui avait semblé impossible d'être plus surprise qu'il y a quelques minutes quand elle avait appris que Nirvana était la fille du professeur Lupin. De toute évidence, elle s'était plantée.

Lupin lui adressa un sourire qu'elle trouva triste et ferma la porte derrière lui, semblant prêt à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

.oO°Oo.

Draco regardait nerveusement la porte derrière laquelle sa fille venait de disparaître avec son parrain, se demandant sérieusement quelle serait sa réaction quand elle en ressortirait. Elle serait certainement furieuse contre lui de lui avoir caché ce petit détail de sa vie si longtemps sans véritable bonne raison. A bien y réfléchir, il était sans aucun doute le plus furieux d'eux deux à ce propos. Encore maintenant, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir réagi si puérilement après sa dispute avec Remus, des années plus tôt. Il avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait tout simplement refusé à Remus le droit de se repointer dans leur vie à lui et à Lily sans vraiment considérer les intérêts de sa fille.

Après avoir réceptionné les renvois de toutes ses lettres et de tous ses cadeaux à la blonde, le lycanthrope avait laissé tomber l'affaire, connaissant surement trop bien Draco pour espérer qu'il change d'avis de sitôt.

Ce dernier soupira en ingurgitant le reste de son verre. Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps, se contentant de boire et boire encore sans réfléchir, sentant l'alcool se répandre dans son corps telle une chaleur bienfaisante qui éloignait toutes ses pensées ennuyantes.

Et Dieux, il en avait à revendre, des pensées ennuyantes. Que ce soit sa femme toujours absente, ses putains de regrets, l'affaire Kingsley et surtout cet abruti fini de Potter, il ne savait juste plus où donner de la tête.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à gérer son urgence littéraire tout à l'heure. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, travailler avait toujours été un bon moyen de le couper du monde extérieur et de ses pressions. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'époque où le seul moyen de supporter son histoire tordue et malsaine avec Potter était de se plonger dans son travail d'espion de toute son âme.

Peut-être était-ce pareil pour tout le monde, au final. Peut-être que le travail était l'échappatoire universellement utilisée, à tous les problèmes. Il suffisait de voir comment Pansy n'arrêtait pas d'abuser avec son putain de boulot. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à gérer ses doutes envers lui et envers Lily.

Allait-elle seulement venir, bordel de merde ?

Il jeta un regard agacé à l'horloge, annonçant que sa femme avait une bonne heure de retard désormais, un autre nerveux à la porte de la cuisine et enfin un dernier à la troupe de gens qui papotait tranquillement dans le salon.

Son agacement s'apaisa quelque peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Nirvana qui se chamaillait gentiment avec son ami, comme l'adolescente qu'elle était. Il était content qu'elle soit si bien entourée chez elle, entre Remus, Arcturus et sa « nounou ». Il s'était souvent inquiété à son sujet, considérant que laisser Remus l'éduquer seul sans aucun aide, lui donnerait souvent l'impression d'être exclue et solitaire. Apparemment, le loup avait écouté Draco au moins une fois à en juger par la présence de Violène.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, était définitivement adorable. Après dix minutes passées en sa présence et une demi-douzaine de phrases échangées à peine, il avait eu l'intime conviction que cette personne était de loin la plus compétente pour prendre soin de Nirvana. Il suffisait de capter les regards pleins d'une attention toute maternelle qu'elle jetait à Nirvana de temps à autre ou la façon terriblement douce dont elle se préoccupait des besoins de tous.

Quel dommage que Remus soit un homo refoulé. Violène aurait été une bien meilleure épouse que Tonks, à tous les coups.

Alors que cette dernière lui racontait quelques histoires qui s'étaient déroulées en Amérique, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy faisait son entrée, toujours habillée de son tailleur fait sur mesure à la con. Elle salua tout le monde en s'excusant platement de son retard et chercha le regard de son mari.

Il put difficilement se retenir de la fusiller du regard et elle prit place à ses côtés en soupirant.

Peu après, Lily revint de la cuisine, un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres, Remus derrière elle, l'air plutôt content. Sa fille jeta un regard qui hurlait le « J'en reviens pas » à ses parents et Draco sourit, soulagé.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Lily passant tout son temps avec Nirvana et Arcturus, laissant les adultes entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Violène et Pansy s'était trouvé de fabuleux atomes crochus et débattait de politique depuis une bonne heure tandis que Remus et lui se jetaient des regards éloquents.

A un moment, alors que Violène s'enflammait à propos des nouvelles réglementations sur les transplanages, Remus lui jeta un énième regard désespéré, désignant la cuisine d'un mouvement de tête frénétique.

Il était évident pour tous que son petit loup avait trop bu. Néanmoins, Draco devait admettre qu'il tuerait pour échapper à cette conversation. Avec un petit rire, il se leva, limite chancelant, et déclara :

- Remus, montre-moi les albums de famille !

Ce dernier hocha la tête vigoureusement et ils s'enfuirent à toute allure, laissant les deux femmes à leur joute verbale et les enfants à leur partie de bataille explosive.

- Nom. De. Dieu, déclara le blond en entrant dans la cuisine. J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir !

Lupin secoua la tête avec gravité et entraîna Draco dans la même pièce où il avait emmené Lily et après avoir matérialisé deux fauteuils et invoqué une bouteille d'alcool quelconque, il dit :

- Il faut qu'on s'assure qu'elles ne se revoient jamais.

Draco approuva vigoureusement en s'asseyant lui aussi et il jeta un regard ennuyé à la montagne de cadeaux déballés en hâte qui traînaient un peu partout.

- Les cadeaux lui ont plu ? demanda-t-il avec ennui.

Forcement, vu le nombre.

- Tu la gâtes trop, décréta-t-il fermement.

Après tout, la blonde était sensée être punie, le dos courbé sous le poids de la culpabilité et tout… Du moins, en théorie.

- _Tu_ la gâtes trop, oui ! protesta Remus avec indignation. Elle est en passe de devenir aussi pourrie gâtée et optimiste que toi à son age.

- Dixit celui qui lui offre trente-sept cadeaux pour la Toussaint, ricana le blond.

Puis il ajouta avec un rien de doute :

- Et même si tu disais vrai, où est le problème ? J'ai été passablement heureux dans mon enfance... Avant de subir une centaine de désillusions qui m'ont rendu un rien cynique. Mais elle ne vivra jamais tout ce que j'ai subi, finit-il avec un mouvement vague de la main.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne découvrira jamais l'hypocrisie de la nature humaine, la trahison de la part de ses plus proches amis et les déceptions amoureuses ?

Draco grimaça au mot « amoureuse ».

- Elle n'a pas l'age d'être amoureuse, déclara-t-il convaincu.

Il décela alors une expression étrange sur le visage de Remus et fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas l'age d'être amoureuse, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh mais je crois qu'elle l'est quand même, minauda le loup d'une manière qui donna envie à Draco de le mordre.

De la connerie. Sa Lily, _sa_ fille… Amoureuse ?

Faites-le rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il malgré tout d'un ton sec.

- Disons, que Séléna s'est confiée à son parrain qui m'a tout révélé, hilare.

Séléna ? Et Black ?

Bon.

- Si tu te tais, je te tue.

Remus eut un sourire et sembla faire semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre, des siècles entiers plus tard :

- Apparemment, Lily aurait des sentiments pour Altaïr Weasley.

Draco se figea dans son fauteuil et après trois secondes de mortification intense, décida qu'il avait mal entendu. Ou alors que cet Altaïr Weasley n'était pas l'Altaïr Weasley fils de Granger et de la belette. C'était forcément un autre ! Ils étaient tellement nombreux dans cette putain de famille. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un cousin lointain, très lointain de ce putain de Weasel et… Et…

Putain.

- … Le… Le fils de Granger ? balbutia-t-il, livide.

Remus hocha la tête avec joie. Cet abruti était tout simplement ravi de se foutre de sa gueule. Foutu lycanthrope de mes deux ! Il s'agissait quand même d'un sujet grave, là ! Lily, sa Lily avec ce minable, ce ridicule, ce petit morveux d'Altaïr WEASLEY ?!

Par tous les Dieux de l'Enfer, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Alors que l'esprit de Draco délirait déjà sur une hypothétique « conversation » avec ce connard de Ron Weasley pour lui faire comprendre le besoin _impératif_ et _urgent_ d'écarter son foutu fils en chaleur de sa pure et innocente fille, Remus chantonna, ravi de tourmenter le blond :

- Oui. Ce serait marrant s'ils se mariaient, non ? Les Malfoy liés par le mariage à leur ennemi héréditaire, les Weasley. Sirius en était mort de rire à l'idée.

Un silence mortel envahit la pièce.

Salazar… Son père se retournerait dans sa tombe et sa mère… Merlin, sa mère.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

- Je ne te crois pas ! déclara-t-il furieusement. Comment la fille de Potter pourrait savoir un truc que j'ignore sur ma fille, hein ?!

- Parce qu'elle lui a écrit une lettre d'amour anonyme et que Séléna la gentiment interceptée, répondit tranquillement Moony.

- Une… Une lettre d'amour ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif du loup-garou. Draco se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, perplexe. Lily, écrire des lettres d'amour ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? s'étonna Remus. Je faisais ça aussi à son age…

- Je ne te crois plus du tout, là, rigola le blond. Tu es bien trop timide pour oser noter tes sentiments sur un parchemin. Encore moins avec l'intention de le donner à quelqu'un. Si tu étais capable de dévoiler tes sentiments, tu serais encore avec Tonks.

Son ami se figea à l'évocation de son ex-femme et Draco, ravi que la torture psychologique ne soit pas à sens unique, le regarda se débattre avec ses souvenirs avant de déclarer d'une voix moins sure d'elle :

- Je te signale, mon cherDraco, que Tonks ne peut pas regarder ma fille sans fondre en larmes. Ça complique _légèrement_ la donne entre nous.

Mais bien sur.

- Avec ton soutien et ton amour, elle s'y serait faite, déclara Draco en haussant les épaules. Pansy a bien réussi.

- Oui, mais ça c'est parce que Lily était convaincue que c'était bel et bien sa mère. D'ailleurs, comment vont les choses depuis que Lily sait une partie de la vérité ?

Un ange passa et Draco finit par baisser la tête en signe d'abdication :

- Tu marques un point.

- En plus, continua Remus d'une voix plus sombre, Tu n'étais pas avec elle quand ma filleule a été conçue alors que Nirvana est tout de même l'enfant d'un adultère.

- Oui mais c'était une elfe et tu en étais réduit à ton état le plus bestial, Remus, répliqua le blond avec cet air contrit qu'on les gens qui annonce à leur ami qu'il était un peu bourré la veille. Elle aurait pu comprendre l'appel de hormones qui dépasse la raison.

Après tout, il y avait une espèce d'attirance entre les elfes et les loups, non ? Pas étonnant que Remus ait succombé au charme de cet Johane quand il était sous l'influence de la lune. Définitivement, Tonks aurait du comprendre que parfois, la magie des hormones prend contrôle sur les sentiments et…

- Tiens, tu as expérimenté la chose récemment ? dis soudain Remus, le regard soupçonneux.

Le blond se raidit et regretta immédiatement d'avoir montré le début d'une réaction à cette insinuation. Il déclara, essayant de paraître convainquant :

- Que… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Loupé. Maintenant, Remus le regardait avec un intérêt nouveau et… Un rien d'énervement.

- L'espèce de feu dans ton regard, déclara-t-il rapidement avant de l'accuser avec assurance : Tu as revu Harry !

- Non, mentit le blond du tac au tac.

- A d'autres, Draco. Il s'est passé un truc, je le sais.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sur, nom de dieu ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur son front, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il s'est passé que dal puisqu'on ne s'est pas revus depuis ce foutu match, insista le blond avec fureur.

- Ça doit être un truc sérieux si tu refuses de m'en parler, fit l'autre avec une expression impressionnée.

- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, Remus.

Un silence les enveloppa un instant. Juste assez longtemps pour que le blond se sente brûler sous le regard culpabilisateur et clairvoyant de ce foutu lycanthrope. Ce regard qui disait clairement que Remus n'était pas dupe et ne le serait jamais. Comme s'il voulait renfoncer le clou, son ami lui dit, avec un ton de reproche dans la voix :

- Draco… A quoi tu joues ?

Par l'enfer.

Le blond se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette. En quelques secondes, il verrouilla la porte trois fois, jeta une demi-douzaine de sort d'insonorisation et obstrua la fenêtre plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Moony sembla comprendre le but de la manœuvre et, avec un petit sourire, déclara, amusé :

- C'est de la paranoïa.

- Tu ne connais pas ma femme, répondit Draco plus sérieux que jamais en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de soupirail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse permettre aux autres d'entendre la conversation qui allait suivre.

Puis, avec un soupir fatigué, il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil et s'accorda le luxe de dévoiler l'étendue de ses préoccupations sur son visage habituellement de marbre.

- Alors ? demanda Remus au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant sans doute plus.

- Ecoute, c'était une connerie. Une bête erreur. Un léger dérapage alcoolisé. Rien de plus.

Vraiment rien de plus, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'exclama le loup, révolté.

- Non ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Tu es malade ? Il… Il m'a juste embrassé et…

- Et ? insista l'autre.

Draco lui jeta un regard mi-honteux, mi-furieux.

- Et je me suis barré en courant.

Remus soupira et son regard afficha clairement de la déception. Et Draco se sentit encore plus coupable que ces trois derniers jours.

- C'était vraiment rien du tout, Remus, insista-t-il, autant pour convaincre Remus que lui-même, à vrai dire. Il… On était complètement ivres…

**Flash-back (vous avez le droit de me faire une ovation lol)**

_**Jeudi 27 Octobre, tard. **_

Draco jeta un regard ennuyé à la bouteille de rhum presque vide qu'il avait posé sur le bureau à ses côtés. Il était presque désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver à cours de boisson car cela signifiait supporter la présence de Potter à ses côtés sans le moindre support psychologique et aussi, peut-être, la fin de leur rendez-vous imprévu.

Il devait admettre que quelque part, l'idée de quitter Potter « si tôt » l'ennuyait un rien.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Ginny ne m'ait rien dit ! répéta le brun pour la énième fois.

Draco soupira. Potter ressassait cette histoire de bataille dans la boue depuis un quart d'heure et il en avait un rien ras-le-bol de son expression indignée alors que concrètement…

Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

- C'est bon, Potter, ma femme aussi me cache des trucs. Pire ma mère et ma femme complote dans mon dos pour me cacher les merveilleuses idées de ma fille machiavélique.

- C'est… Différent, dit simplement Potter avec un drôle de regard.

Draco l'observa curieusement et, en dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait déjà vu Potter déprimé ou simplement saoul et cette fois-ci, l'expression de ce crétin lui rappelait curieusement celle qu'il abordait un jour où il s'était disputé avec sa foutue future femme.

De mauvais gré, il demanda :

- Il s'est passé un truc avec Ginny ?

Potter le dévisagea, l'air surpris puis grogna et se resservit un verre sans répondre. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il se pencha vers son ex-amant pour susurrer avec cruauté :

- De l'orage dans le ménage du balafré, peut-être ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Non, admit le blond avec sincérité. Mais tu vas quand même m'en parler parce que tu sais que je suis foutrement doué pour arranger _tes_ problèmes de couples.

Les yeux émeraudes du Survivant s'accrochèrent à ceux, gris, de Draco un instant puis il eut un autre sourire et déclara :

- Tu n'as jamais fait que compliquer les choses, Malfoy.

- Tu n'aimes pas les choses compliquées, peut-être ? déclara le blond, amusé par le tour que prenaient les choses.

Dans un coin de son cerveau, quelqu'un hurla qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais du dire ça. Il l'ignora. Ce genre de choses lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et à voir le sourire de Potter, c'était réciproque.

Quant à ce à quoi ça pouvait bien mener, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y penser.

- Ça dépend quelles choses, répondit finalement le brun.

- Je pense… Que tu te mens à toi-même. Tu adores les choses compliquées. La simplicité t'ennuie. C'est pour ça que j'étais si important à tes yeux, il y a longtemps.

Cette fois, le brun ne souriait plus et Draco non plus, pour être honnête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre, et un courant de ressentiment passa entre eux.

- J'avais oublié combien tu aimes jouer les victimes, fit le brun d'un ton froid.

- La nuance, c'est que je ne jouais pas, Potter, répliqua-t-il plus froidement encore.

- Oh pitié, s'exclama Potter avec un rire. Tu savais que ça n'allait pas durer.

Honnêtement, peu importe qu'il ait toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas durer, il avait été assez con pour espérer un rien. Et sa chute avait été longue lorsqu'il avait finalement compris qu'il n'avait jamais rien été de plus pour Potter qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pendant les temps libres.

Cependant, même si ces mots brûlaient d'envie de sortir, il les retint et déclara d'une voix indifférente :

- Ouais. J'espère que ça allège tes remords le soir.

- Pas vraiment, déclara le brun avec un soupir et Draco le détesta encore plus pour ça.

Putain de balafré.

La soirée était finie. Il reposa son verre à côté de lui et esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, prêt à partir quand, contre toute attente, Potter reprit la parole :

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais je ne voulais pas que les choses se finissent ainsi.

Draco oublia toute tentative de partir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. En soi, les mots de Potter n'étaient pas particulièrement marquants, c'était le ton sur lequel il les avaient prononcé qui le choquèrent. Le survivant, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, semblait sincère. Et Draco en était touché.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute. Avec un petit rire moqueur, il dit plein d'une assurance feinte :

- Evidemment, qui voudrait finir une relation avec _moi_ ?

- Hum, l'éternel orgueil des Malfoy, déclara Harry avant de rire.

Draco l'imita et tout en riant, vit du coin de l'œil Potter amorcer un geste vers son paquet de cigarettes. Il le prit de vitesse et l'ouvrit pour constater qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une. La prenant sans état d'âme, il rejeta le paquet sur les genoux du brun et placa le baton de tabac dans sa bouche, prêt à l'allumer du bout de sa baguette.

- Ma cigarette, Malfoy ! protesta Potter en se levant.

- Faut que t'arrête de fumer. C'est pas bon pour ton boulot.

- J'ai démissionné.

- M'en fous, déclara le blond avant de s'arrêter dans son geste. Tu as démissionné ?!

Potter hocha la tête et Draco le dévisagea, halluciné. Mais c'était son putain de rêve d'être Auror ! Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

Sournoisement (tellement d'ailleurs que ça choqua tout à fait le blond), Potter utilisa ce moment d'incrédulité pour essayer de lui retirer la fameuse cigarette des mains en se jetant sur lui.

Draco ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle manœuvre et opposa si peu de résistance que, pris dans son élan, le brun tomba lourdement sur lui et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux contre le bureau. La tête du blond heurta durement le bois et il cria un chapelet de jurons furieusement.

Indifférent à sa douleur, le brun gesticula dans tous les sens pour parvenir à attraper la cigarette que Draco tenait maintenant au bout de son bras tendu, décidé à ne lui laisser sous aucun prétexte.

- T'as les bras trop petits, crétin, déclara-t-il, amusé.

- Rien n'est petit chez moi, Malfoy, déclara Potter avec fureur en tendant un peu plus le bras dans une tentative vaine d'attraper la cigarette.

- Ah ouais ? fit le blond avant d'éclater de rire.

Potter lui-même s'arrêta, choqué par ses paroles et éclata de rire. Ils se retrouvèrent incapables de s'arrêter avant quelques minutes. Avant que Draco ne réalise soudainement combien ils étaient proches. Il devint brusquement conscient du corps de Potter collé contre le sien, de ses cheveux long qui lui chatouillaient le cou, de sa jambe glissée entre les siennes et de sa main enroulée autour de la sienne. Subitement, son rire mourut dans sa gorge et il trouva difficilement de respirer correctement à nouveau.

Cela empira quand Potter, le visage transfiguré par son rire posa ses yeux sur les siens et arrêta de rire à son tour, semblant réaliser leur proximité.

Draco n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, figés l'un sur l'autre, leurs regards ancrés dans celui de l'autre. Il suffoquait.

Il devait avoir l'air mortifié, furieusement mal à l'aise et gêné par cette proximité, à tous les coups mais Potter… Potter le regardait intensément, le regard assombri par quelque chose que Draco connaissait trop bien. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et malgré lui, il descendit son regard jusqu'à la bouche de l'autre homme, les souvenirs de baisers enflammés surgissant sans pitié dans son crâne.

Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur ces lèvres pleines et tellement rouges qu'elles étaient presque indécentes, juste avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les siennes avec légèreté.

Ce contact l'électrisa et avant qu'il n'ait pu invoquer son esprit pour l'aider à analyser ce qu'il était, au juste, en train de faire, il entrouvrit la bouche et passa furtivement sa langue sur les lèvres de Potter, avide d'en avoir plus.

Une longue seconde passa durant laquelle Draco plongea son regard d'acier dans celui du brun puis finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Une langue chaude rencontra la sienne, provoquant chez le blond un plaisir qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié, convaincu qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais. Une sensation de chaleur sembla se propager dans tout son corps et il le pressa contre celui de Harry, comme si réduire la distance entre leurs peaux pouvait augmenter ce plaisir qu'il prenait à goûter ses lèvres encore et encore.

Il avait oublié combien il était bon d'être sous Harry, son corps l'écrasant et l'entourant à la fois, son odeur curieuse de cannelle et de citron envahissant tout l'espace et la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne qui semblait tout simplement faite pour lui appartenir à jamais.

La main d'Harry se faufila dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que Draco ne sente quelque chose de froid contre ses doigts.

Dès qu'il comprit ce que ce s'était, ce fut comme si toute la magie s'était envolée. Il se figea et ne répondit plus, réalisant soudain ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Harry sentit son manque de réaction et s'arrêta aussitôt pour le dévisager.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Draco était paniqué, Potter semblait honteux. Avec lenteur, Draco ramena leurs mains jointes devant le visage du brun et fit tourner autour de son index, l'alliance qui unissait Potter à Ginny. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage du brun et, sans un mot, il tourna leurs mains jointes pour montrer à Draco sa propre alliance placée à son annulaire.

Ils étaient mariés. Et il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

La main de Harry se détacha de la sienne et il se releva finalement, détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui du blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant la force de se relever lui aussi, de se remettre debout et de partir.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'écarteler sous peu.

Sans un regard et sans un mot, sans même se relever, il transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Alors, la première chose à dire, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite avec ce chapitre. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais autant detesté un chapitre. A part le début et la fin où ca peut encore être considéré comme lisible (j'ai fait un piti effort pour la fin), le reste est honnêtement baclé dans les largeurs.  
Plusieurs raisons: D'abord, je voulais pas vous faire attendre une semaine de plus. Deuxième, j'avoue que je voyais pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la rencontre entre Lily et Remus puisque tout le monde est au courant. MAIS ca n'empeche pas que je déteste placer les choses si rapidement et si mal alors voila...

**Le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines. Pareil pour toutes les updates.** Cette histoire me tient à coeur et j'ai pas envie de la bacler pour remplir des delais donc...  
Je m'excuse du fond du coeur! J'espère que vous avec au moins un peu apprécié ce chapitre bas de gamme (j'en suis consciente). Y a même pas tout ce que je voulais y mettre, c'est pathétique mais bon...

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé Je répondrais demain (ou un peu plus tard lol).

Un piti remerciement pour avoir réussi à écrire 17 pages en une semaine pitetre ?  
**Rewieweurs: **Non, puisqu'il est nul!  
Ok, ok... (sob)

Ps: Puisque je viens juste de finir le chapitre (même pas relu, la honte), ma beta n'a pas eu la possibilité de le relire et de le corriger alors je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes de frappe et de vocabulaire (recemment, j'ai atteint des sommets avec: "ridiculeusement" Riez pas lol)

**Dans le prochain épisode: **Le diner tant attendu chez les Weasley (enfin .), une discussion avec Severus et un petit retour dans le passé (peut-être).


	14. Une fibre paternelle, Sev?

**Une fille, deux pères**

**Disclaimer:** Si j'étais JKR, Harry aimerait Draco depuis le premier tome, Ginny serait morte dans la Chambre des secrets, Sirius serait en vie et il se serait marié avec Snape, son amour éternel… *soupir* Oooh, laissez-moi être elle, juste deux minutes !  
**Avertissement:** Cette histoire évoque et évoquera encore des relations amoureuses (ou juste purement sexuelles, avouons) entre deux hommes. Pas n'importe lesquels, non plus. Si cela vous dérange, tant pis pour vous mais venez pas m'ennuyer avec vos crucifix et vos esprits étroits.

**Note de l'autrice:** BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Tout d'abord, joyeux Noel ! J'espère que chez vous, vous avez la chance infinie d'avoir de la neige et non un temps ni venteux, ni humide, ni neigeux mais tellement froid que vous sentez un orteil tomber tous les deux minutes quand vous êtes dehors… Ce qui est mon cas, si jamais ce n'était pas évident. Officiellement, le temps porte sur mes nerfs autant que mon ordi non réparé mais qui marche tout de même une fois sur quatre. Bref, je m'excuse encore et encore pour le retard inadmissiblement inadmissible que j'ai pris dans cette fic et dans les autres tant qu'on y est. Pour ne pas changer avec les excuses, PC qui foire, inspiration qui se barre, examens détestables et moral qui frôle les pâquerettes sont des débuts d'explications au temps que j'ai mis pour updater. M'excuse aussi pour les promesses non-tenues et le fait qu'on est lundi et que c'est la veille de Noel. Et que le Père Noel ne vous offrira pas ce dont vous rêvez demain (à savoir Draco Malfoy qui se faufile dans votre lit vers une heure du matin avec des idées pas catholiques en tête lol). Et puis je m'arrête ici et je vous laisse apprécier la suite, enfin.

**Petite note sur l'histoire (ou l'avancement de l'histoire):** Alors, pour info, le chapitre 15 est presque bouclé. Si Dieu est de mon côté, je le finis aujourd'hui et vous l'aurez dans quatre à cinq petits jours. En tous cas, il n'y aura définitivement pas un mois d'attente pour celui-là. Par contre, il risque d'avoir un petit blanc après pour la bonne et simple raison que mon PC a besoin d'une séance de soins intensifs et que, connaissant la rapidité du service après-vente, j'en ai pour un bon mois à attendre le retour de mon précieux. Cependant, mon ingéniosité n'ayant pas de limites (hum hum), je trouverais bien un moyen (emprunter celui de mon coloc par exemple. Et faire en sorte qu'il ne lise pas ce que je raconte si je veux que notre amitié survive...). Enfin, voilà. La deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, vous la trouverez quelque part dans le chapitre (ou plutôt vous ne la trouverez pas). Alors, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre (que j'aime bien pour une fois) !

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires:**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom: Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.__  
Lacus Gaunt: Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année.__  
Camélia Nott: Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.__  
Catherine Crabbe: Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.__  
Nirvana Johansson: Préfète et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. Fille de Remus Lupin et Johane (une elfe). Cinquième année.__  
On a aussi Kevin Sanders, un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et les jumeaux Alexandre et David Vance __qui sont dans la même année que Lily. Et enfin, Meredith Junius, une amie de Nirvana_.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley: Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien crâneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.__  
Pollux Weasley: Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marron. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.__  
Samuel Weasley: Fils de... Suspense... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.__  
Paris Jordan: Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.__  
Mais aussi Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan et Nereïde Valpierre, les autres premières années chez Gryffondor._  
Ailleurs:  
_Markus Snape: Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est toujours un point d'interrogation.__  
Arcturus Black, un Serdaigle en quatrième année de naissance encore inconnue__._

**RAR anonymes****:**  
Sorcha : Au prochain épisode ? Plus sérieusement, même moi, je me le demande lol. C'est définitivement pas pour tout de suite, désolée !  
Morphyre : Merci merci ! C'était une longue traversée du désert sans eau lol. Non, j'exagère comme toujours. En tout cas, merci d'avoir aimé !  
MAO : Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde aime le flash-back… Vraiment, il ne se passe rien de spécial lol. Non mais suis contente que tu aies apprécié!  
Saisei : Vivi, je sais, je dramatise pour rien lol. Mais rien n'a changé, je n'aime toujours pas ce chapitre hé. Tu aimes quand les persos découvrent des trucs que tout le monde sait déjà ? Paradoxalement, moi pas lol. (vu que c'est un peu le grand but de l'histoire, c'est très con). Bah, en fait, j'ai été très paresseuse pour le diner chez Remus, c'est tout… Je crois que je vais le retaper un jour, histoire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille (je le sens comme une épine dans le pied, snif)… Atta ! J'ai bien lu, là ?! Tu n'es pas sure d'aimer la dégradation du Pansy/Draco ? Dieux mais pourkwa ?! Va falloir que tu m'expliques ça, toi. Vi l'article, c'était pour le fun. Suis contente que tu ai apprécié. Hihi, ça t'as horrifiée que tout le monde sache pour Lily et Altaïr lol ? Sauf Altaïr à vrai dire, qui pour une fois, ne sais rien du tout. Oh, ça risque d'être drôle quand il l'apprendra ! Ou quand Lily le saura si on va par là. T'as raison, elle sera sans doute, très dépitée lol. Roooh, t'es trop gentille avec moi. T'assure que ça m'a rassurée et bien plus. Tu as raison, faut choisir entre les délais et mon perfectionnisme pourri lol. Pour le chapitre suivant, on peut dire que j'ai choisi le deuxième, non ? (l'euphémisme… Un mois de retard, snif…). Ouais, mes délais sont raisonnables au point que je les respecte pas, lol. Non, mais en fait, ça m'ennuie parce que l'histoire est compliquée et que un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines, ça empêche les gens de bien tout suivre (même moi, je relis trois à quatre chapitres chaque fois avant d'écrire la suite alors j'imagine même pas pour vous…). Enfin, je vais trouver une solution, hin… C'est moi qui m'incline ! Quatre reviews encore ! Tu me gâtes ! J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, tu dois au moins en avoir fait une cinquantaine, à cette allure lol. Bon, pour te remercier, un jour où j'aurais de l'avance, pour changer, je t'enverrai un chapitre en avance. Ou ce que tu veux, en fait ! Un Samuel/Nirvana, peut-être lol ? En tous cas, merci encore et toujours pour ta motivation à me mettre plein de reviews ! Bizoux !

**Petit résumé :** _Pendant deux longues heures, Lily a cru que Remus était son second père. Elle a même demandé une sorte de confirmation à Severus. Les Malfoy fêtent toujours Halloween avec les Zabini (Blaise et Padma, pour info, qui ont un fils nommé Remulus). Draco et Harry se sont embrassés et Remus est au courant. Hermione, elle, semble avoir des soupçons sur Lily depuis qu'elle l'a vue, après le match de Quidditch et puisqu'elle est la seule de l'entourage de Harry à savoir à propos de l'histoire entre Draco et lui, le monde s'inquiète qu'elle ne comprenne tout. Ginny avait donné rendez-vous à Draco lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à l'hôpital et enfin la femme de feu Kingsley Shaklebolt poursuit Draco pour diffamation._  
(Et j'avais dit petit, bordel !)

**[Edit (14/11/11): Petits changements dans ce chapitre. Le fond est le même mais la forme est mieux =) Du moins, je l'espère.]**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mardi 01 Novembre.**

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans toute la maison, suivi d'un cri perçant poussé par un petit garçon et de bruits de cavalcades dans les couloirs. Dans une pièce en retrait qui servait autant de débarras que de bureau, Padma Patil releva la tête de l'édition du Le Saviez-Vous? de la semaine passée et plissa les lèvres d'agacement.

Elle allait tuer Lily. Quelle que soit son excuse.

Alors qu'elle se préparait déjà à se lever, prête à imposer son courroux rageur, Blaise apparut dans le cadre de la porte et lui adressa un soupir mi fatigué, mi amusé.

- Je m'en occupe, lapin, fit-il avec une telle gentillesse que tout énervement la quitta.

Elle lui sourit et il disparut à la poursuite de Lily et de Remulus, que la petite blonde avait sans doute encore entraîné dans ses aventures.

Un étage plus bas, Lily, recroquevillée dans un placard sous l'escalier, gardait sa main plaquée sans douceur sur la bouche de Remulus et guettait un bruit de pas qui ne tarda pas.

Blaise était déjà à leur poursuite. Les grands yeux bleus de Remulus s'agrandirent de frayeur quand il entendit son père arriver, mais Lily le garda étroitement enlacé afin qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de trahir leur cachette dans un mouvement de panique.

Elle adorait tourmenter les Zabini. Et plus particulièrement Remulus, qui était d'une naïveté effarante.

Après avoir passé une grande partie de sa nuit à raconter à Remulus, l'histoire d'un démon emprisonné dans un journal qui possédait les âmes fragiles comme la sienne, elle l'avait convaincu, au petit matin, de chercher tous les objets susceptibles de contenir le fameux démon. Son amusement avait atteint des sommets quand elle avait convaincu le jeune garçon qu'un esprit maléfique habitait le journal que Blaise avait lu dans le salon avant de s'assoupir près du feu.

Ils s'étaient faufilés prêt du grand homme noir et avaient réussi à lui piquer le journal qu'il serrait encore dans ses mains. Seulement, soudainement, Blaise avait remué, Remulus avait reculé, effrayé, et avait poussé du coude un verre sur la table qui s'était déversé sur le pantalon de l'adulte avant de se fracasser par terre. Il leur avait donc fallu fuir.

- Remulus, gronda Blaise d'une voix grave. Je sais que tu es là. Si tu ne veux pas que je te sorte de ta cachette par un Accio bien placé, tu as intérêt à te pointer tout de suite!

Lily sentit Remulus trembloter et lui sourit, confiante:

- Il ne le fera jamais, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est bien trop dang… Aaah!

Ses pieds venaient de se soulever du sol et rapidement, comme si des mains invisibles et puissantes la tenaient par les hanches, elle se retrouva expulsée du couloir et suspendue dans les airs, juste en face de Blaise dont le pantalon était toujours trempé.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté : L'adulte avait un sourire diabolique et gardait sa baguette pointée sur elle. Il fit un autre mouvement du poignet et elle ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire, mais Blaise se contenta de marmonner furieusement un:

- _Accio_ Remulus !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la bouille bien trop infantile pour un garçon de dix ans, subit le même sort que la blonde et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide à ses côtés. Elle eut un sourire d'amusement et essaya de l'attraper pour improviser une tentative de fuite aérienne. Ce fut un échec cuisant.

- Je pense, commença Blaise d'un ton satisfait, que le jardin a besoin d'un bon entretien… Tu ne penses pas, lapin? fit-il plus fort à l'attention de Padma dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Oh si, cria cette dernière de son bureau. Je crois bien avoir vu une famille de gnomes s'amuser dans les massifs d'hortensia.

- Mmmh oui, confirma le père de Remulus avec un plaisir sadique dans la voix. N'est-ce pas une fabuleuse manière de vous rendre utile plutôt que de casser des choses et de m'arroser?

Il s'adressait particulièrement à Lily. Cette dernière protesta, indignée:

- C'est du travail d'elfe !

Blaise eut un sourire plus cruel encore, bien que la blonde n'ait pas cru cela possible.

- Ca tombe bien ! _Accio_ déguisements !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une panoplie d'elfe, celle-là même que Lily avait porté la veille au soir au cours de leur tournée « Farce ou Friandises » dans le voisinage, apparut. Blaise prit les oreilles pointues et les plaça sur la tête de la blonde qui était toujours figée dans les airs. Elle grommela de protestation, essayant de se débattre contre ses liens invisibles, en vain. Finalement, il se recula et déclara:

- Tu veux la taie d'oreiller aussi, peut-être ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et s'avoua vaincue :

- Bien, bien ! Je vais envoyer voler tous ses maudits gnomes. Mais c'est Remulus qui a cassé le verre, c'est pas juste!

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un démon dedans! protesta furieusement le garçon. Qu'il fallait qu'on le détruise.

- Pas le verre, le journal, idiot, siffla-t-elle.

- N'empêche que tu voulais pas y toucher ! C'est encore moi qui ai tout fait, peureuse !

Evidemment, elle n'allait quand même pas risquer de se faire posséder, non plus! Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé avec la mère de Potter…

- Oh bravo, s'exclama la blonde, sarcastique et pleine de mauvaise foi. Avec tout ton courage, tu vas finir à Gryffondor comme tous les idiots!

Le garçon grimaça à l'insulte et répliqua, véhément :

- C'est quand même moi qui ai tué le démon!

- A en juger par l'état de mon pantalon, je dirais que oui et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier! tonna Blaise d'un ton furieux.

Les deux enfants se turent, effrayés et contrits. Finalement, l'adulte abaissa sa baguette et Lily et Remulus s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol dans un concert de cris. Lorsqu'ils se furent relevés, légèrement endoloris, Blaise leur ordonna sèchement:

- On dégnomme, les mômes ! Et plus vite que ça où je mets le feu à vos robes !

Lily prit rapidement la main de Remulus dans la sienne et ils s'enfuirent au jardin à toute allure en rigolant.

.oO°Oo.

La sonnerie de la Cheminette du salon de la tour Est, dont la dernière touche de peinture avait été posée la veille par les peintres qu'avait engagés Narcissa, retentit pour la énième fois. Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et dit sèchement, sans prendre la peine de se retourner:

- Fous-moi la paix, Remus. Je ne vais rien lui dire du tout.

Après leur conversation samedi soir où Draco lui avait raconté son baiser avec Potter, le lycanthrope lui avait tout d'abord fait un sermon digne de figurer dans les annales, avant d'essayer de le convaincre, en vain bien évidemment, que le blond devrait tout révéler à sa femme. Depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler à tout bout de champ pour le rallier à son idée suicidaire.

Remus était en plein rêve s'il s'imaginait que Draco allait bousiller son couple dont l'équilibre était déjà bien précaire, pour des principes fumeux comme l'honnêteté ou l'intégrité. Le lycanthrope pouvait bien s'époumoner tout l'été s'il le voulait, le blond avait la ferme intention d'entrainer ce regrettable épisode de folie passagère dans sa tombe.

Et puis, il ne comprenait rien. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle par ses convictions et les concepts de l'amour galant et gentillet des romans à l'eau de rose, son ami ne parvenait pas à accepter que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Il avait eu beau lui répéter que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une rechute alcoolisée qui tenait plus du tic que du désir, Remus restait convaincu que cela signifiait quelque chose.

On ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité, franchement.

- Ce n'est pas Lupin, protesta la voix glaciale et sincèrement agacée de Severus.

Draco releva la tête de ses lettres et se retourna pour dévisager son parrain, surpris et mortifié.

- Oh Sev ! fit-il de sa voix la plus innocente. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas entendu et il n'allait pas relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne vas pas dire à qui? demanda sournoisement le professeur de Potions.

Et merde.

- Pas tes affaires, répliqua nonchalemment le blond et il vit dans les yeux de l'homme que cela suffirait pour cette fois.

Apparemment, Sev avait de toutes autres préoccupations.

- Où est Lily? demanda-t-il justement.

- Chez les Zabini.

Silence. La voix de Severus, teinté de moquerie, s'éleva au bout d'un moment :

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'avais pas justement interdit à boucle d'or de dormir chez Blaise pour Halloween suite à sa bagarre dans le train avec la fille Potter?

- Si, mais j'ai eu un élan de générosité, soupira le blond.

- Tu as flanché, oui. Faible.

- Ferme-là, répliqua-t-il, ennuyé et amusé à la fois.

En vérité, depuis samedi soir, en dépit de sa crise d'euphorie en découvrant que Remus était son parrain (et de la quinzaine de cadeaux qui accompagnaient cette révélation), Lily lui avait semblé assez déprimée. En fait, elle abordait un air tellement morose qu'il s'était senti irrémédiablement inquiet et coupable. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui parler de ses tracas, il avait jugé bon, après leur soirée déguisée pour Halloween, de l'autoriser à dormir chez Blaise en espérant que tourmenter le petit Remulus une bonne partie de la nuit avec des histoires de fantômes et de meurtres, lui remonterait le moral ou, au moins, lui changerait les idées.

Draco était pratiquement sûr qu'elle se sentait seule et peut-être même abandonnée dans le manoir. Comme Pansy travaillait en permanence et que Draco ne pouvait pas échapper à ses foutues ménagères en détresse, Lily n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie et, pour ainsi dire, presque pas d'occupations digne de ce nom. Il avait réalisé cela en la voyant errer tout le dimanche dans les couloirs en parlant à Prongs, un ennui profond marqué sur son petit visage d'ange.

S'il n'avait pas ce maudit rendez-vous avec Ginny ce soir, il aurait bien pris l'initiative de l'emmener au cinéma ou à la foire moldue qui s'était installé à Londres tout récemment.

- Dans tous les cas, je dois te parler de Boucle d'Or. C'est important.

Draco dévisagea son parrain, étonné de l'entendre prendre un ton si grave. Vu son expression digne d'un croquemort en service, cela devait être important. Le blond jeta un regard désespéré à la vingtaine de lettres qui lui restait à lire et calcula mentalement le temps qui lui faudrait pour y répondre, écrire son témoignage sur l'affaire Kingsley que Padma lui avait demandé hier soir et passer prendre la blonde.

- J'ai au maximum trente minutes à t'accorder, répondit-il avec un soupir désespéré.

- Ça suffira, décréta Severus. Ce soir.

- Je passerai vers vingt heures.

Et ensuite, il irait rejoindre Ginny au Chaudron Baveur de mauvais gré. Une idée lui vint subitement et il rappela son parrain qui s'apprêtait déjà à couper la communication sans un au revoir.

- Tu pourrais emmener Lily à la foire, ce soir?

- La quoi ?

- Barbe à papa, machines diaboliques en fer et moldus heureux à outrance…

- Non.

- S'il te plait, insista le blond. Et je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi ma mère porte une écharpe autour du cou depuis deux putains de jour.

Il avisa avec horreur son parrain pâlir à ces mots et comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Ces pires doutes étaient confirmés : Oui, sa mère et son parrain avait une aventure. Ou une histoire. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il grimaça et attendit la réponse de Severus qu'il donna d'une voix blanche :

- Parfait. Je lui achèterai peut-être même une pomme d'amour.

- Tu es trop serviable, Sev, ironisa-t-il.

- Mais amène-là après notre conversation. J'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul.

Les flammes grandirent subitement, avalant le visage du professeur de potion, puis s'éteignirent dans un bruit étouffé. Avec un soupir, Draco se remit au travail en jetant un regard ennuyé à la fenêtre. L'après-midi touchait déjà presque à sa fin. Il travailla encore une petite heure avant de partir en donnant quelques instructions à ses employés. Conscient d'être déjà un peu en retard dans son programme chargé, il se dépêcha de transplaner jusqu'à la résidence des Zabini.

- C'est mal parti, Draco, déclara Padma d'un ton grave en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Draco poussa un soupir en prenant la tasse. Il pensait que, comme à chaque fois que l'on avait déposé plainte contre l'un de ses articles pour « _Le Saviez-Vous_? » il pourrait s'en sortir en évoquant la liberté d'expression et en présentant les preuves de ses supposées diffamations. Mais vu l'expression de Padma, ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois.

A côté d'elle, Blaise secouait la tête avec gravité comme un père déçu. Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

- Le problème, continua la femme, c'est que Katarina Shaklebolt a réussi à relier l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier à l'autre. Elle sait que c'est toi qui a écrit les deux et elle peut le prouver. Tu vas passer pour un hypocrite sans foi ni loi auprès du Magenmagot. Sans parler du risque de perdre ton boulot…

Draco haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. Comment ça, perdre son boulot?

- Mon patron est au courant que je travaille aussi pour le magazine de ta sœur, dit-il avec énervement.

- Mais les lecteurs non, intervint Blaise. Si cette histoire est rendue publique, le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette n'aura pas d'autre choix que de te virer pour sauver la face. Ça ne se fait pas d'autoriser un journaliste à écrire des hommages quand on sait qu'il s'empresse de dire le contraire ailleurs…

Et alors? Ce n'était pas lui qui achetait ces torchons scandaleux! Il n'était juste qu'un homme qui essayait péniblement de payer les folies décoratives de sa mère, les élans de shopping de sa femme et les caprices de sa fille…

Pourquoi la communauté sorcière ne se réjouissait-elle pas plutôt de voir qu'un Malfoy gagnait sa vie avec honnêteté pour la première fois depuis sept générations?

Certes, encore fallait-il considérer le fait de maudire les morts comme un travail honnête…

- Bien, soupira Draco une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Harry Potter, dit Padma.

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Même Blaise dévisagea sa femme avec surprise.

- Harry Potter ? répéta le blond d'une voix blanche.

C'était tout simplement aberrant comment, quoi qu'il fasse, ce foutu Survivant persistait à faire surface dans chaque foutu aspect de sa vie.

- C'est le seul lien entre la Gazette et le magazine de Parvati. Tu as fait l'erreur de le citer dans les deux articles. Je pense que c'est comme ça que Katarina a fait le lien. Si elle arrive à le faire témoigner, elle pourra prouver que tu as bel et bien écrit les deux articles…

Surtout que Potter était bien au courant de son double emploi. Qu'avait-il dit encore quand il l'avait découvert ? Ah oui… « _Je vais te faire virer, Malfoy._ »

Bien, parfait, excellent, merveilleux.

Notons que c'était bien avant qu'il ne se mette à l'embrasser sur un bureau. Mais bizarrement (ô ironie), Draco n'était pas convaincu que ce petit évènement joue en sa faveur.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Blaise à la place de Draco. Pourquoi elle aurait besoin de le prouver?

- Parce que « _Le Saviez-Vous__?_ » a une politique de confidentialité quant à ses journalistes. Ils ne divulgueront jamais le véritable nom des auteurs d'articles aussi virulents. Katarina a deviné que tu avais écrit l'article, seule. Pour pouvoir tenir face au Magenmagot avec les charges dont elle t'accuse, elle va devoir prouver ton implication dans l'article diffamant. Et c'est Potter, sa meilleure chance. Tu l'as interrogé toi-même, je crois?

- Ouais, grommela Draco d'un air sinistre. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il faut que j'empêche Potter de témoigner contre moi?

- Oui.

Il ne dit rien, sachant que c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

- Et si je perds ?

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait cette question.

- L'affaire sera rendue publique, tu te feras probablement virer de la Gazette. Et ils te demanderont sans doute… Dans les cinq milles Gallions en guise de dédommagement. Si tu ne peux pas les payer, ils saisiront tes biens.

Draco eut l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, évaluant sa situation financière. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre économie. S'il devait payer cinq mille Gallions, il serait obligé de vendre au moins la moitié des meubles du manoir. Il voyait déjà d'ici la tête catastrophée de sa mère. La déchéance absolue… Elle qui n'avait toujours pas accepté leur nouvelle place dans la classe moyenne. Lui n'avait pas autant de problème à accepter la disparition de leur richesse familiale. Après tout, il était principalement responsable de leur appauvrissement. Mais de là à encaisser sans sourciller d'être saisi!

Non. Putain de bordel de merde. Il était hors de question de perdre. Mais comment convaincre Potter ?

- Vu ta tête, je suppose que toi et Harry n'avaient toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre ?

- Loin de la là, grimaça-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à Blaise, cherchant une idée. Et son meilleur ami lui sourit avec diabolisme.

- Si la carotte ne marche pas, reste le bâton, dit ce dernier avec une sagesse exagérée.

Padma leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée tandis que Draco dévisageait son ami, envisageant la possibilité de forcer Potter à l'aider. Il ne voyait que le chantage. Mais…

- Impossible, soupira-t-il, exceptionnellement las.

La plupart des secrets du Survivant était également les siens. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire chanter Potter sur leur liaison, puisque lui-même refusait que cela s'ébruite, ne serait-ce que pour Lily. Et au-delà de ça… Sans qu'il puisse trouver une foutu raison logique de ressentir cela, il rechignait à employer ce genre de méthodes sur Potter.

A vrai dire, l'idée même de le menacer de révéler des choses que ce dernier lui avait confiées dans l'intimité le rebutait.

Dieu, il avait des scrupules.

Il était censé haïr ce type du plus profond de son âme. Et il avait des scrupules?

D'un autre côté, Potter avait sauvé la vie de sa fille. Le faire chanter une semaine après serait particulièrement ingrat. Et puis, tout ce qu'il savait de Potter (et qui ne le concernait pas) était en quelque sorte des reliques d'une relation plus qu'amicale où avait jadis régné la confiance. Potter lui avait abaissé sa garde et lui avait livré ses secrets, il y a bien longtemps. Draco pouvait encore se rappeler combien il en avait été touché.

Il n'avait pas envie de ruiner ces souvenirs-là.

- Non, Blaise, assura-t-il à nouveau, plus fermement. Je trouverais un autre moyen.

- Vraiment ? fit son ami avec scepticisme.

Draco hocha la tête avec gravité.

- C'est vrai que ce serait tellement plus simple de le faire chanter, soupira-t-il avec un dépit exagéré.

Après un silence éloquent, Padma se dirigea vers la porte et déclara:

- Remulus n'a pas intérêt à être à Serpentard…

Draco et Blaise la suivirent avec un large sourire.

- Chérie, tu ne réalises pas à quelle point la vie est plus simple quand on ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, rigola le Noir.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin et Padma, après avoir traité son mari de « sale Serpentard sans foi ni loi », appela les deux enfants. Lily arriva en courant, les joues rouges, le visage et ses vêtements tachés de boue et un large sourire éclairant son visage.

- Salut papa ! fit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, satisfait de voir que son petit air tourmenté avait disparu.

Ils restèrent encore un peu chez les Zabini, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne déclare qu'il était temps que Lily prenne un bain, vu son état. En réalité, il devait se dépêcher pour rejoindre Severus. Après maints remerciements et excuses à Padma et Blaise pour le comportement de sa fille pendant ses deux derniers jours, il ramena Lily au Manoir par transplanage d'escorte et la laissa dans le hall en déclarant:

- Severus rêve de t'emmener à la foire depuis que tu as trois ans alors prends un bain et change-toi parce que, contrairement à une idée répandue, les moldus n'ont pas une allure de paysan.

- La foire MOLDUE ?! s'extasia la blonde dans un cri.

- Oui, la foire moldue, soupira son père avec un sourire amusé tout de même. Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir, mais tu ne devrais pas montrer tant d'enthousiasme pour le monde moldu. Après tout, ce sont… Des moldus.

- Oui, oui, fit sa petite blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais j'adore me déguiser en moldue !

Draco grimaça et la laissa sur ses mots, un peu inquiet de cet élan d'amour pour la moldue attitude. Il n'avait rien contre eux, évidemment, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de voir sa fille tomber amoureuse d'un moldu et vivre dans une maison sans magie où elle devrait faire la vaisselle avec ses mains ou encore laver le linge sans baguette et Merlin sait quelle autre horreur propre à la vie des non-sorciers.

Juste avant de transplaner vers la maison de Severus, il eut l'idée presque rassurante que de toute façon, Lily était amoureuse d'Altaïr Weasley.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il atterrit près d'une rivière proche de la maison de son parrain. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer avant de venir, aussi, il s'éloigna du canal dans ses robes noires, se dépêchant pour ne pas être vu dans cet accoutrement par un passant. Et tandis qu'il battait le pas en vérifiant les alentours avec un brin de nervosité, dans la nuit tombante, il se revit brusquement, treize ans plus tôt, refaire ce même trajet dans des circonstances bien plus sombres.

.oO°Oo.

**5 Juin 1998. Un an après la mort de Dumbledore (ou presque).**

Un craquement sonore retentit dans le silence inquiétant qui accompagnait les nuits de ce quartier miteux en bordure d'une petite ville dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre et Draco Malfoy apparut, drapé dans de longues robes noires, son visage androgyne dissimulé derrière une large capuche. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, vérifiant furtivement les alentours, puis il força son corps à se mettre en route et s'éloigna d'un canal malodorant pour pénétrer dans une ruelle sombre et déserte.

Son pas était mécanique, car malgré son envie dévorante de courir jusqu'à la maison de son parrain, il s'obligeait à garder une allure modérée pour ne pas attirer l'attention de possibles guetteurs. Il se devait de rester calme encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur et à l'abri des regards. Pour le moment, il devait avancer, calme et silencieux, et contrôler sa panique. Il arriva finalement devant la porte d'entrée à la peinture écaillée d'une maison mitoyenne plus pourrie encore que ses voisines et frappa trois coups fébriles. Cet empressement alerterait sans doute Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, pas plus que sa peur panique.

Comme de juste, son parrain ouvrit sa porte à la volée, la baguette d'ores et déjà pointée droit sur le visage de ce visiteur importun. Dans un mouvement lent, Draco fit tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules et darda son regard d'acier dans les prunelles de Severus. Ce dernier pâlit, si tant est que cela soit possible vu sa carnation naturellement pâle et s'effaça sans un mot. Draco s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la demeure et traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon. C'était une petite pièce renfermée pourvue d'une seule fenêtre et dont les quatre murs étaient couverts d'étagères croulant sous le poids de livres, si bien que l'on avait l'impression que la salle était plus ovale que carrée. Un divan et deux fauteuils défoncés étaient placés autour d'une petite table qui siégeait au centre de la pièce, assez près du feu de cheminée pour bénéficier de sa chaleur. Draco ne prit pas la peine d'éviter les piles de livres qui s'entassaient par terre aussi bien que sur toutes les surfaces planes du salon et, l'esprit aussi agité que ses jambes, se mit à faire les cent pas en envoyer tout valser sur son passage.

Il était sûr de lui, sûr de ses hypothèses, sûr de ses intentions. Mais si c'était bien de la confiance en lui et en sa faculté à réfléchir et analyser les évènements, elle était née de l'adrénaline et, de ce fait, elle n'était ni calme, ni sereine. Dans quelques minutes cependant, il serait fixé et le doute ne serait plus permis. Et s'il avait raison, il pourrait alors laisser la rationalité de son plan l'envahir et le calmer à coups d'arguments implacables tant il avait été tourné et retourné cent fois le problème dans son crâne.

S'il avait tort… Eh bien, il était un peu tard pour envisager d'avoir tort.

Pressé d'en finir avec ses doutes moindres, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans cesser de tourner en rond. Son parrain s'était assis sans un mot, comprenant que Draco comptait entamer la conversation, si pas faire un discours. Il se contentait de suivre des yeux les mains du blond, l'expression vaguement inquiète. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, aussi, il donnait le change en faisant tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Severus Snape avait foi en sa capacité à se défendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un rien inquiet de voir son filleul exécuter le même tic que Lucius lorsqu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de moche avec sa baguette. Evidemment, Draco n'était pas Lucius, mais on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait passer par la tête d'un adulte aussi jeune et perturbé que l'était l'héritier des Malfoy. Des lors, Severus gardait sa baguette étroitement serrée entre ses doigts, prêt à riposter ou à se défendre si jamais Draco pétait un plomb. Et à voir son teint livide, ses yeux fous et son agitation, sans parler du sang sur ses mains, ça semblait être le cas.

Inconscient de ses apparences menaçantes, le blond continuait de tourner en rond, balayant des livres dans l'indifférence la plus complète, cherchant les bons mots. Mais il ne les trouva pas et, au bout d'un moment, se résolut à simplement dire ce qu'il avait en tête :

- Il y a une semaine, commença-t-il d'une voix pressée.

Aussitôt, Severus se tendit imperceptiblement.

- Il y a une semaine, répéta le blond, Yaxley était sur le point de stupéfixer Potter. Pour l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu lui as jeté un sortilège d'Entrave. Je t'ai vu.

- Potter et sa bande s'étaient déguisés en mangemorts pour semer le trouble et ça a fonctionné. Je me suis déjà expliqué à ce propos avec Yaxley lui-même, pourquoi viens-tu…

- C'est étrange, l'interrompit Draco avec un petit rire nerveux. A chaque fois que Potter est sur le point de se faire prendre, quelqu'un vient à sa rescousse. Et la plupart du temps, Sev, c'est toi.

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, son parrain s'était levé. Il le menaçait maintenant de sa baguette, l'air furieux :

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis du côté de Potter, Draco ? murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Draco ne leva pas sa propre baguette. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à celle de son parrain, préférant le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non. Je le sais.

Cela sembla calmer les ardeurs de Severus, car il resta un instant figé dans sa position, puis, voyant que Draco n'allait pas tenter de se défendre, l'abaissa quelque peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda finalement le professeur de potions, d'une voix plus neutre.

- Savoir si oui ou non, tu es du côté de Potter.

Severus eut un rictus dépourvu de joie :

- On peut m'accuser ou me défendre, mais me poser la question ?! C'est du jamais vu. Si la réponse était oui pourquoi te dirais-je la vérité, pauvre idiot?

- Parce que moi, je veux être du côté de Potter.

Un long silence salua les paroles de Draco et, en dépit de son ton assuré, ce dernier crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Mais au bout d'une éternité, Severus baissa définitivement sa baguette et l'attrapa violemment par le bras :

- Te rends-tu compte du danger dans lequel tu nous mets tous les deux en disant ce genre de choses, Draco?

- C'est la vérité.

- Pourquoi me la dire, par l'enfer ?!

Draco eut son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

L'étreinte autour de son bras se desserra et Severus s'éloigna avant de se rasseoir, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

- Et si tu t'étais trompé ? Tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est. As-tu perdu l'esprit?

Le blond regarda ses mains couvertes de sang et son allure en général, puis il haussa les épaules. Sans doute un peu, oui. Rien de moins qu'une folie passagère n'aurait pu le pousser à l'acte. Mais c'était une folie bénéfique puisqu'au final, il avait eu raison. Severus était du côté de Potter et avec son aide, il pourrait peut-être renverser la situation.

- Je veux rejoindre l'ordre, dit-il finalement, ignorant les questions de son parrain.

- Quel ordre ? L'ordre n'existe plus depuis des mois. Ils se terrent tous, dispersés aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, effrayés à l'idée d'une dénonciation ou d'un traître dans leurs rangs. Et encore, ceux-là sont chanceux. As-tu idée du nombre de membres que le Lord a réussi à faire enfermer pour des raisons inventées de toutes pièces? C'est un miracle que Potter et ses deux amis soient encore en vie.

- Tu sais qui sont les traîtres et, moi, j'ai assez de ma fortune pour les cacher tous à l'insu du Lord lui-même. Si tu m'aides, je pourrais facilement recréer l'ordre.

- Ah oui ? fit Severus avec sarcasme.

Draco lui jeta un regard pesant. Il avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et la panique refluait peu à peu, lui laissant une sensation de vide désagréable et une intense envie de vomir. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir l'odeur du sang mêlé à la sueur froide qui imprégnait ses robes et il se sentait incroyablement faible et sale. Mais il restait debout. Encore quelques minutes, se répétait-il. Puis il pourrait se laisser envahir par ses émotions.

- Premièrement, il faudra trouver Potter et le convaincre qu'il peut me faire confiance.

Severus eut un rictus et Draco fut tenté de l'imiter, car il était évident que la première partie du plan semblait déjà impossible. Mais étrangement, à force de tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête, Draco avait fini par croire qu'elle n'était pas si absurde que ça. Potter était au pied du mur dans tous les cas et Draco… Draco était convaincu qu'il pourrait le convaincre. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il en était si persuadé.

Quant à le trouver, il avait déjà plus qu'une vague idée sur le comment.

- Ensuite, avec tes informations et mon argent, ce ne sera pas difficile de leur trouver un nouveau QG.

Le blond s'arrêta pour chercher l'approbation dans le regard de son parrain. Ce dernier semblait peu emballé, bien qu'une lueur dans ses yeux lui dise qu'il était tout de même intéressé.

- En admettant que tout ça soit possible, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. L'ordre du Phénix a déjà échoué deux fois à contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent cette fois-ci?

- Eh bien, d'abord je suis là, sourit Draco bien qu'il soit sérieux. Ensuite, le Lord a toujours été très prudent avec l'Ordre parce que Dumbledore le dirigeait. Maintenant qu'il est mort, personne n'a réussi à reprendre les rênes de la résistance et Il est convaincu d'avoir déjà gagné. L'élément de surprise. Une contre-attaque soudaine et inattendue. Voilà, ce qui le battra.

Un long silence suivit à nouveau ses paroles et Draco sut qu'il avait convaincu son parrain. Finalement, ce dernier dit:

- Tu as l'air d'y avoir longuement réfléchi.

C'était un euphémisme. Il y avait longtemps que Draco avait compris qu'il préférait encore voir Potter ministre de la magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. Il y avait bien longtemps également qu'il savait qu'il finirait par se joindre à Potter, à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'avait simplement pas deviné qu'il jouerait un rôle si important.

Et encore, il n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à venir me voir, Draco? demanda doucement Severus.

Le blond regarda à nouveau ses mains tachées d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Des fragments de souvenirs lui revinrent par à-coups, comme si son esprit n'était pas assez fort pour supporter de revoir l'atrocité de ces deux dernières heures en entier. Il revit brièvement la photo d'une famille de moldue devant un sapin de noël fraîchement décoré, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres de chaque enfant et un autre, plus profond, pour leurs parents. Un visage défiguré par la peur, une petite fille tremblant et pleurant de tous ses membres cachée sous un fauteuil. Et du sang, beaucoup trop de sang.

Des cris de douleur saturèrent ses tympans aussi bien que son esprit et le blond secoua la tête pour les effacer. Cela ne marcherait pas éternellement, mais, cette fois-là, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle. Il réalisa que Severus attendait vraiment une réponse et, d'une voix secouée, il répondit:

- C'est mon anniversaire.

.oO°Oo.

Draco s'extirpa de ses souvenirs en arrivant devant la porte de son parrain. Il s'arrêta un moment, pour rassembler ses pensées. Repenser au passé, même s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir assez désagréable pour lui, l'avait étrangement apaisé. Quand il se rappelait de l'horreur de cette époque, de sa peur permanente, de son état d'esprit plus proche de la folie que jamais, il se rendait compte que la vie n'était finalement pas si terrible.

Oui, Potter était partout. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés et le blond, malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier, ne parvenait pas à y repenser avec désinvolture. Oui, Lily avait failli mourir il y a deux semaines. Oui, il ne reconnaissait plus sa femme, qui fuyait leur mariage dans des heures supplémentaires injustifiées. Oui, il était attaqué en justice et pouvait perdre la moitié de ses biens. Oui, le secret de sa vie, les origines de sa fille, était devenu un secret terriblement lourd à porter ces derniers temps…

Mais il n'était plus mangemort. Alors que sa vie semblait sans issue, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire face et avait réussi à trouver le courage de faire l'impossible. Il avait vécu pire. Il survivrait à toutes ces épreuves. Pansy finirait par se calmer, Potter sortirait de sa tête et de sa vie et Lily…

Il finirait bien par trouver une solution pour Lily.

Avec un soupir presque soulagé, il jeta un regard dépité à la peinture vert terne écaillée et se promit de forcer Narcissa à faire un tour chez Severus pour rénover tout ça. L'homme n'avait beau vivre là que trois mois par an, il méritait un peu mieux que cette espèce de taudis en miettes. Et puis, s'ils sortaient véritablement ensemble, ça devait la démanger quand elle passer ses soirées chez lui.

Il grimaça à la pensée de sa mère venant faire des visites frivoles à son parrain avant de frapper plusieurs fois. Sans un mot, Severus le laissa entrer et avec un sourire mélancolique pour ses souvenirs, Draco ignora le bar situé dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit tranquillement dans un divan. Après quelques minutes de discussion polie et de questions habituelles, un silence enveloppa les deux hommes. Severus se tortillait dans son siège tandis que Draco souriait avec sadisme.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec ma mère? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quelques mois, grommela ce dernier en déviant le regard.

- C'est sérieux?

- Ça te regarde?

- Un peu, oui. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te moques d'elle.

Au-delà du choc et des cauchemars, il était vraiment inquiet par rapport à cette relation qui, pour autant qu'il le sache, était la première histoire réellement sérieuse qu'entretenait sa mère depuis que Lucius était mort.

- Ta mère est majeure, elle peut gérer ses histoires d'amours toute seule, siffla son parrain avec fureur.

- Alors vous vous aimez ? soupira-t-il, défait.

Severus sembla choqué par ses propres mots et devint plus pâle encore. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit avec tristesse:

- J'aimerais bien.

Draco dévisagea son parrain, abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu Sev amoureux. A vrai dire, ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'idée qu'un homme comme lui soit vulnérable à ce genre de tourments. Et maintenant qu'il voyait cet expression affreusement malheureuse sur son visage, il réalisait à quel point (oooh, à quel point!) il était vital pour lui de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. C'était flippant. Proprement flippant.

- Bon ! déclara le blond avec empressement, désireux de changer de sujet au plus vite. Je ne veux pas le savoir, au final. Trouve-toi un autre confident, d'accord? Pourquoi pas Remus?

Remus était doué pour les histoires d'amours saines et normales. Pour la sienne, évidemment, il était parfaitement inutile avec ses grandes idées puériles sur l'honnêteté, l'amour invincible, la fidélité et toutes ces conneries. Comme si ca avait jamais fait du bien à un couple. C'était bien connu, l'honnêteté était le poison de l'amour. Il suffisait de voir Potter et Ginny qui crevait littéralement de bonheur ensemble pour le savoir.

Le souvenir de ces deux-là se tenant la main comme des foutus adolescents sur le quai de King Cross le fit grincer des dents.

- Ne me parle pas de Lupin, cracha Severus, le détournant aimablement de ses pensées

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à faire semblant de le haïr. Je sais que vous vous entendez comme des frères depuis des années.

- J'aime les vieux principes.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi, il était attaché aux vieux principes.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu voulais me parler de Lily, s'enquit-il soudainement.

- Hum, approuva Severus d'un ton si sec que Draco comprit que ça n'allait pas être drôle. C'est à propos de Lupin en plus.

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Remus ?

Severus soupira comme s'il rechignait à continuer, mais finalement il dit :

- Je crois que Boucle d'or a cru que c'était lui, son père.

Draco se figea. Soudain, il revit l'expression déprimée de Lily depuis quelques jours, sa nervosité avant d'aller voir Lupin, cet air étrange quand elle avait appris que Nirvana était sa fille et… Ses silences. Dieu, elle était restée si silencieuse pendant le dîner. Il n'avait rien vu, trop préoccupé par ses procès, articles et baisers à la con. Il s'insulta de tous les noms pour avoir été aussi aveugle. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il avait simplement supposé par facilité sans doute, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y consacrer plus de réflexion, que c'était parce qu'elle ne les voyait pas beaucoup, Pansy et lui.

Le blond s'était promis d'y remédier, convaincu que ce n'était rien. Mais ça… C'était beaucoup plus grave. Son cœur se serra en imaginant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son petit crâne. Oh, Lily…

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda finalement Draco d'une voix enrouée.

En quelques mots, Sev lui raconta son entrevue avec la blonde un peu avant le dîner chez Remus. Le visage du blond s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Quand il eut terminé, un long silence s'installa et, contrairement à ses résolutions en entrant, Draco se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un long verre de vin des elfes. Quand il se rassit, son parrain lui dit, d'un ton sans équivoque:

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué en pédagogie, mais ce genre de désillusions, ça n'est jamais bon, Draco. Tu ne peux pas la laisser s'imaginer des choses aussi graves et voir ses doutes déçus. Tu dois lui dire.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase? Luna avait été la première à le lui dire, révoltée en apprenant la vérité, ils s'étaient quittés en froid. Puis c'avait été au tour de Remus de lui expliquer qu'en tant que père, il ne pouvait pas cautionner que Potter ignore tout de Lily. Draco l'avait envoyé se faire foutre sans ambages et avait coupé les ponts pour éviter d'avoir à entendre à nouveau ce genre de vérités dérangeantes. Mais finalement, Lily avait appris qu'elle n'était pas une enfant normale et alors même Narcissa s'était mis à lui dire que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Seuls Pansy et Severus ne s'étaient jamais prononcés sur le sujet. Sa femme, bien sûr, préférerait se couper une main que d'avouer la vérité à leur fille. Quant à Severus, Draco supposait qu'il s'était toujours tenu de donner son avis car il pensait que tout ceci était le problème de Draco.

Mais même s'il lui avait parlé… L'aurait-il écouté? Probablement pas. Même quand Lily elle-même avait commencé à lui poser des questions, il l'avait ignorée.

Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre encore garder ce secret pour son bien à _elle_ ?

Quel con. Mais quel putain de con.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Lily en croyant rencontrer son autre père pour mieux découvrir qu'il n'était que son parrain. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse suspecter quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry d'être son père. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette conséquence tout aveuglé par son propre désir de garder le nom de Potter secret… Mais évidemment, évidemment, que dans l'ignorance, Lily, sa petite fouineuse blonde, se mettrait à imaginer milles théories. C'était tellement logique, à présent, qu'elle finirait par conclure qu'un autre homme soit son père !

Severus avait raison. Remus avait raison. Luna et sa mère aussi. Il devait lui dire.

Alors qu'il envisageait vraiment cette possibilité pour la première fois, une foule de problèmes lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Des problèmes qu'il n'avait jamais seulement envisagés. Brusquement, il réalisa que Potter était une célébrité et que Lily était littéralement fan de lui. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle apprendrait que son héros était également son père? Et qu'en outre, loin d'être un inconnu lointain, inaccessible et doté d'une bonne excuse pour ne pas faire partie de sa vie, il avait fondé une famille de son côté et eut une autre fille qu'elle détestait avec passion ?

Même Séléna Potter lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Inconsciemment, Draco avait toujours refusé de penser au lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Lily, persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais d'importance. Mais « Poil de Carotte » était belle et bien la demi-sœur de son petit ange blond. S'il lui disait la vérité…

Bordel, comment avait-il pu laisser les choses s'envenimer à ce point?

Il vida son verre d'un trait et se pressa les tempes pour réfléchir. Ce n'était plus le moment de regretter. Il devait lui dire et il devait le faire bientôt, avant qu'elle ne recommence à s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Et si le blond voulait que la nouvelle passe sans trop de dégâts, il y avait une montagne de choses à régler avant.

- Tu as raison, admit-il finalement. Mais je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça de but en blanc.

- Draco… commença Severus d'un ton agacé.

- Non, j'ai compris, Sev. Je crois que j'ai compris, répéta-t-il sombrement. Simplement… Je connais ma fille et je sais que si je lui en parle maintenant, elle ne le vivra pas bien du tout. Il y a… Quelques petites choses à régler avant.

Premièrement, Lily devrait arrêter de considérer Potter comme un Dieu vivant. Ensuite, elle devrait essayer de mieux s'entendre avec Séléna en général. Une fois que ses deux conditions seraient remplies, peut-être qu'elle pourrait supporter d'être la fille d'Harry Potter.

Ou du moins, un peu mieux. Draco se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers le bar pour se servir un autre verre tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour arranger cela…

.oO°Oo.

Lily était littéralement aux anges. Après une bonne demi-heure de concertation avec Tipy, qui s'était révélé totalement inutile dans l'art de choisir une panoplie moldue, la blonde avait opté pour une longue jupe vert sombre qu'on pouvait resserrer à l'aide d'un long ruban noir frappé aux armoiries Malfoy et un gros pull en cachemire pelotonné blanc. Considérant le froid purement anglais qui régnait dehors, elle avait ajouté une écharpe, un bonnet et une paire de bas en laines. Elle s'admira dans le miroir, fière de sa création.

Elle était faite pour s'habiller moldu!

Comme une confirmation, sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre peu après et déclara que Lily était très jolie comme ça. Dans un délire purement grand-parental, elle voulut même faire une photographie souvenir. Lily se laissa photographiée, amusée et habituée à ce genre d'envie de la part de Narcissa. Dans le plus grand secret, la femme tenait une véritable collection d'albums de familles dont Severus et Pansy ne savaient rien puisque la plupart ne concernaient que Draco, Lily et Lucius.

Un peu après, alors que sa grand-mère lui reparlait de son projet de créer une ligne de vêtements moldus, Draco vint chercher Lily et l'emmena directement chez l'oncle Severus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son air presque dément quand il l'entraîna dans la ruelle. Il semblait à la fois très fatigué, très pressé et très… Déterminé? Elle était même pratiquement sûre d'avoir saisi un éclair d'inquiétude dans ses yeux quand il l'avait vue déguisée en moldue.

L'enfant se sentit le devoir de le rassurer:

- Je ne vais pas devenir une fanatique des moldus, papa.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, mon ange, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Mais il semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il la couvait du regard avec un air paternel purement agaçant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée ainsi datait de son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais avec agacement et finalement, n'y tint plus:

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et la dévisagea interloqué. Lily s'expliqua, hésitante:

- Tu as l'air préoccupé…

- Oh oh, rigola son père. Tu veux jouer les psychomages, maintenant?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Seulement je m'inquiète !

Son père sembla pensif un moment, puis il reprit sa marche vers les appartements de Severus sans rien répondre. Elle lui jeta des regards mi furieux, mi inquiets, mais il ne daigna rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte. Draco frappa, puis se tourna soudainement vers elle :

- Il faudra qu'on parle de Remus, mon ange.

Au début, elle ne comprit pas, ses tourments à propos de ses fausses idées sur « Papa Remus » ayant été relégués au fond de son esprit depuis Halloween, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle rougit jusqu'aux racines, furieusement gênée.

Elle se sentait incroyablement stupide d'avoir cru que Remus pouvait être son père. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner de s'être imaginé des choses aussi vite à tort. Evidemment, elle se sentait triste et presque trahie que ses doutes ne soient pas vrais, mais elle s'en voulait plus à elle-même qu'à qui que ce soit. Elle s'était montrée parfaitement idiote sur ce coup-là.

Mais… Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'y avait pas que ça. D'avoir vu la famille Lupin si hétéroclite et pourtant si soudée lui avait fait mal au cœur. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, pendant ces quelques minutes où elle avait cru que Remus était son père, elle s'était sentie irrémédiablement exclue d'une vie de famille qui aurait dû être la sienne.

Voir Remus et Nirvana si complices en croyant encore un peu qu'elle était respectivement fille et sœur de ses deux-là, lui avait fait se sentir abandonnée, presque à moitié orpheline.

Evidemment, Remus n'était pas son père, mais dans tous les cas, l'idée que son autre géniteur ait une famille bien à lui, une famille qu'il préférait sans doute à elle, s'était incrustée dans son esprit et elle avait bien du mal à l'en faire sortir. L'image de son second père au visage flou riant avec ses autres enfants dans une maison joyeuse et lointaine lui fendait le cœur. Etrangement, elle sentait que c'était la vérité. Son autre papa n'avait sans doute pas envie d'entendre parler d'une fille aussi illégitime et anormale qu'elle.

Elle chassa ses pensées morbides d'un geste imaginaire et répondit enfin à son père d'une petite voix, toujours honteuse:

- Je suis désolée…

Aussitôt, son père la tira pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la hissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre en disant :

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, mon ange.

C'en était trop pour elle. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en dépit de tous ses efforts et avant qu'elle n'ait pu essayer de les retenir, elle sanglotait sans retenue contre l'épaule de son père, triste pour tout ce qui la tourmentait depuis quelques jours. La déception sur son parrain, le secret insolvable de son second père, son autre famille potentielle et même Lacus et sa trahison. Elle l'entendit vaguement murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dans son oreille, la serrant trop fort contre lui tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer comme si chaque larme était une part de son petit fardeau dont elle se délestait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, des heures plus tard lui sembla-t-il, qu'elle réalisa qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'avait cru…

Son père passa la main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, bien qu'elle l'enserrait déjà de ses petits bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il la repoussa gentiment et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fronça le nez et passa rapidement sa main sous ses yeux pour effacer les restes de larmes, un peu honteuse de s'être laissé aller à sangloter comme une petite fille.

Ok, elle n'avait que onze ans, mais quand même… C'était la honte.

- La dernière fois que tu as pleuré comme ça, c'était il y a un an quand Severus t'a fait croire qu'il y avait un épouvantard dans ton armoire, rigola son père doucement.

Elle se renfrogna, encore plus honteuse, si possible. Oncle Sev était un véritable tyran.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vais à la foire avec lui? grommela-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je peux te raccompagner à la maison… commença son père.

Rien qu'à entendre le ton de sa voix et à voir son expression inquiète, Lily était certaine qu'il était à deux doigts de la couver à nouveau comme si elle avait six ans. Elle l'interrompit immédiatement, catégorique:

- Ça va, papa.

- Ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas été assez là pendant ses vacances, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser…

- Ca va, je te dis…

- Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais surement dormir un peu plutôt que de sortir à la foire…

- Papa.

- En plus, il fait froid et tu n'as même pas pris de cape pour…

- Papa ! s'indigna-t-elle avec fureur.

Il la regarda d'un air attendri avant de soupirer:

- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête.

- Merci.

- Mais tu es sûre de vouloir aller à la foire? insista-t-il, toujours inquiet.

Elle rit et répondit par l'affirmative avec sincérité. Son père sembla contrarié mais, finalement, il la reposa par terre avec dépit et se tournèrent enfin vers la porte de son oncle. Mais ce dernier les attendait déjà sur le seuil de sa maison, une expression vaguement moqueuse sur le visage. Draco poussa un autre soupir et entraîna Lily à l'intérieur en disant froidement à son parrain:

- Ose faire un commentaire et je glisse à Sirius Black que tu es fan de Desperate Housewives.

Lily eut un autre rire en voyant l'expression de son oncle se décomposer. Elle retira son manteau (d'hiver, quoique puisse en dire son père) et le jeta dans un divan sans ménagement avant d'aller s'asseoir près du feu. Les deux adultes l'imitèrent bien que son père ne retira pas sa cape. Il lui avait vaguement parlé d'un rendez-vous à vingt heures aussi, elle se doutait qu'il allait bientôt partir. A vrai dire, il était déjà en retard, à en juger par l'horloge de Severus (mais vu le statut plus qu'antique de cette chose, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain).

- Je ne suis pas fan de… commença oncle Sev avec fureur.

- Sev ? Qui crois-tu berner? sourit son père.

Oncle Sev lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier, mais le blond se contenta de rire et les laissa peu après avoir fait promettre au maître des potions de nourrir Lily. Sois disant, elle était affamée. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant cet énième élan de suparternalisme mais elle devait admettre, qu'en effet, elle avait plutôt faim, tout d'un coup. Il partit peu après, raccompagné par son oncle. Lily détacha son regard d'une étagère bardée de livres quand il lui revint dans le salon et lui dit:

- Allez, Boucle d'or. Cours de cuisine.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? fit-elle avec sarcasme tout en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Comme toutes les pièces de la maison d'oncle Sev, la cuisine était en désordre. Des cadavres de boites de pizza vides s'empilaient à côté d'un tas de vaisselle sale. Quelques assiettes marinaient dans une eau savonneuse glacée et le micro-ondes semblait avoir fait la guerre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pâtes bolognaise. Seule la cuisinière était intacte, sans doute inutilisée depuis son achat.

- Je suis professeur de Potions. Evidemment, que je sais cuisiner.

Elle le jaugea du regard, très sceptique et lança un regard éloquent sur sa cuisine.

- Tu sais que la cuisine, ce n'est pas ajouter tous les ingrédients dans un gros chaudron, hein?

- Et les omelettes ? répliqua son Oncle Sev avec agacement.

Lily eut un petit sourire. Elle aussi, elle savait faire une omelette, c'était pas pour ça qu'elle prétendait savoir cuisiner. Elle ouvrit le frigo et hocha la tête d'un air entendu en constatant que, comme elle l'avait prévu, il était totalement vide. Elle avisa une boite de conserve déformée et un pot de confiture à moitié vide plus une demi-douzaine de boites remplies de nourriture chinoise. Le tout ne semblait pas très frais.

- T'as pas d'œufs, fit-elle en refermant ce musée nutritif.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, puis se détourna de l'armoire vide qu'il venait d'ouvrir et déclara d'un air entendu:

- On va t'acheter un truc là-bas.

Elle approuva l'initiative et après avoir remis son manteau, elle prit la main de son oncle et ils transplanèrent de la ruelle jusqu'à la foire qui séjournait à Londres à cette époque de l'année. Ils se baladèrent longuement et Lily prit un plaisir malsain à forcer son oncle à aller avec elle dans toutes les attractions possibles et imaginables. Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à lui demander d'obtenir un cadeau en tirant sur des pipes en plastique.

Voir oncle Sev se démener avec une arme était tellement drôle qu'elle riait encore en face du marchand de barbe à papa. Il avait été désespérant de nullité au tir et n'avait réussi à lui avoir, avec ses douze points, qu'une paire de lunettes rondes ridicules aux faux verres rétractables en spirale blanche et noire. Elle s'amusait à les rabattre et à les relever toutes les deux secondes, rigolant encore quand soudain, son oncle éleva la voix, l'air indigné :

- _Deux livres __cinquante pour une barbe à papa?! Mais ç__a fait au moins trente mornilles, espèce de charlatan !_

Le charlatan fronça les sourcils et se contenta de tendre la main, aussi poli qu'un géant énervé. Lily éclata de rire en voyant l'expression outragée de son oncle.

- Vous avez vu la taille de cette chose ? C'est ridiculement cher pour une friandise de la taille d'une main!

- C'est deux livres cinquante, monsieur, répéta le marchant d'un ton bourru.

Derrière eux, les gens qui faisaient la file rigolaient eux aussi. Son oncle sembla s'en rendre compte, car il se retourna pour leur jeter un regard furieux. Lily éclata de rire en voyant l'air effrayé d'une petite fille plus jeune qu'elle et celui, offensé, de sa mère.

- C'est une véritable escroquerie, grommela Sev en sortant tout de même son portefeuille avec hargne.

- Tu es juste radin, glissa Lily alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, son énorme barbe à papa dans les mains.

Elle avait remis les rabats de ses lunettes et, aveugle, se laissait guider par la main de Severus qui la traînait avec une irritation croissante. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle essaya de mordre dans sa friandise à l'aveuglette et que ses dents se refermèrent sur du vide.

- Tu es obligée de faire l'idiote avec ces stupides lunettes? siffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Lily releva les rabats et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Avec sadisme, elle commenta:

- Je ne comprends pas ce que grand-mère peut te trouver. Tu es sinistre, oncle Sev.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son oncle ne réagit pas comme elle s'y était attendue, à savoir en semblant sur le point de s'étouffer de choc. A la place, il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et dit d'une voix froide:

- Lily, enlève tes lunettes.

- Mais j'ai déjà relevé les… commença-t-elle, perplexe.

- Maintenant, claqua-t-il et elle lui obéit choquée par ce soudain accès d'autorité.

Elle les passa dans ses cheveux et s'apprêta à protester contre sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, mais il regardait toujours au loin. Intriguée, elle suivit son regard et…

Oh mais non ! Une grimace très expressive se marqua sur son visage quand elle reconnut Altaïr Weasley, habillé en moldu aux côtés de sa mère. Ils les avaient remarqués et s'avançaient vers eux avec une lenteur réticente.

- Je suis maudite ou quoi ? geigna la blonde en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait eu la malchance de croiser Altaïr au hasard des couloirs.

Et voila que ça recommençait. Elle le fixa avec colère tandis qu'il approchait. Il la fixait avec un ennui flagrant sur le visage. Visiblement il était aussi content qu'elle de le voir. Elle décela tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine à l'idée que peut-être, Potter l'avait mis au courant de la lettre.

Oh, tout, mais pas ça.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit la mère de Weasley d'un ton poli. Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir, fit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils, surprise que la femme se souvienne de son nom.

En plus, c'était elle, où la mère d'Altair la regardait avec vraiment trop d'insistance? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur et gigota sur place, légèrement intimidée. Severus, heureusement, détourna l'attention de la femme:

- Miss Granger ! fit-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

- Vous ne pouvez plus m'appeler comme ça, nota la femme avec un sourire.

- Aussi longtemps que vous m'appellerez professeur, Granger, fit-il avec un air presque sympathique.

Lily le dévisagea avec des yeux, complétement stupéfait de voir qu'il avait un vague sourire. Et, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule. L'air halluciné d'Altaïr était tout simplement hilarant à voir et sa mère… Eh bien, la femme semblait un peu désarçonnée de constater que le terrible Severus Snape pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse envers ses anciens élèves, mais contrairement à Lily et Altaïr, elle avait l'air de comprendre ce soudain changement de personnalité. La blonde l'observa donc attentivement, comme si lire toutes les expressions de cette femme pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi, soudainement, Sev se montrait inexplicablement gentil.

Parce que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être juste ça. Severus n'était gentil avec personne.

- Bien, professeur, répondit la jeune femme avec un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda oncle Sev sur le ton badin de la conversation.

Cette fois Lily en était convaincue, ce n'était absolument pas normal.

- Voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde à cette question? sourit la mère d'Altair.

- Etonnement, oui. Ce doit être la première fois.

- C'est la première fois, insista-t-elle.

Désabusée et en manque d'indices, Lily renonça à comprendre quoi que ce soit et se contenta de jeter des regards agacés à Altaïr, qui l'ignorait en beauté, écoutant la conversation avec un intérêt ridicule. Que pouvait-il y comprendre de plus qu'elle, honnêtement? Il ne pouvait pas juste admettre que pour une fois, il n'en menait pas large? Ce type était tellement suffisant.

- Nous habitons dans les environs, expliqua tranquillement la femme avant de partir dans une vague description de leur appartement suite aux questions anormalement intéressées de son oncle.

Pendant ce temps, Altaïr avait cessé d'écouter et Lily et lui s'était engagé dans un combat visuel silencieux.

- Et vous ? fit la femme. Quel cataclysme a bien pu vous pousser à venir volontairement dans un lieu rempli de moldus?

- La famille, répondit Severus.

Un instant, Lily (qui avait gagné haut la main le combat visuel), cru que la mère d'Altaïr allait s'étouffer. Ses joues devinrent subitement rosées et elle détourna le regard comme si elle était gênée. Mais elle sembla se reprendre quand oncle Sev posa la main sur l'épaule de Lily. Altaïr décida de faire un commentaire:

- Alors, c'est vraiment un cataclysme.

Lily le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à répliquer avec férocité, mais Hermione Weasley la prit de vitesse et s'exclama, choquée:

- Altaïr !

A la grande satisfaction de la blonde, le garçon se renfrogna en silence. Elle lui sourit, moqueuse à souhait et il la fusilla du regard.

Mais moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas, eut-elle envie de lui dire, furieuse.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les deux adultes se dirent enfin au revoir et Severus entraîna Lily au loin. Cette dernière le suivit sans broncher, ravie de mettre de la distance entre elle et ce crétin de Weasley. Une fois qu'ils furent définitivement hors de vue, son oncle s'arrêta et lui attrapa la main. Elle vit que son faux sourire aimable avait disparu. Il avait l'air crispé. Il déclara:

- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Et sans laisser à la blonde le temps de protester, ils transplanèrent.

**Bon...**

**Je sens qu'on prépare les tomates quelque part dans la salle. Attendez! Je sais que le diner n'est pas là. Je sais, je l'ai cherché aussi, je vous jure! Ne me tuez pas, il est définitivement dans le suivant, je l'ai écrit et tout et tout! Raaah, pardon pour son absence après tant de temps à l'attendre mais le chapitre était déjà très long et à l'origine, je voulais poster ce chap et le suivant ensemble, pour pas me faire lyncher mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de le finir à temps (je sais, c'est terrible). Alors, respirez un bon coup, prenez un calmant ou faites une séance de TaiQi et dites-vous que le diner est dans le prochain chapitre et qu'il est presque écrit, hin? **

**Pitié?**

**Ooooh, je m'en vais me cacher! Merci quand même pour avoir lu, pour m'avoir reviewé la fois d'avant, pour m'avoir attendu aussi. Je vous aime, hin. Même si vous prévoyiez sans doute ma mort par trépanation à l'heure qu'il est...**

**A la semaine prochaine (mais siiii!) et joyeux noël à tout le monde!**


	15. Fluctuations

**Une fille, Deux pères**

**Disclaimer :** Dans le nouvel épisode de la série "Si j'étais JKR", Kirjana aurait fait apparaitre un Ronflack Cornu au milieu de la Salle sur Demande pour foutre le boxon et Harry n'aurait jamais JAMAIS gaché son premier baiser avec cette espèce de chialeuse de Chang. Non, son premier baiser aurait été avec Hermione qui lui aurait violé les lèvres en plein milieu d'un cours juste pour rendre Malfoy jaloux et aider le mythique couple à avancer dans leur relation au stade actuel de néant haineux. Que quelqu'un m'écrive cette histoire!

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire évoque et évoquera encore des relations amoureuses (ou juste purement sexuelles, avouons) entre deux hommes. Pas n'importe lesquels, non plus. Si cela vous derange, tant pis pour vous mais venez pas m'ennuyer avec vos crucifix et vos esprits étroits.

**Note de l'autrice: **Coucou le peuple et bonne année! Désolé du petit retard mais suite à un déménagement, je me retrouve privée d'internet! Enfin, je devrais trouver un moyen de survivre et d'updater de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu (c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus suporter d'être séparer du web et de tous ces magnifiques loisirs une seconde de plus et que je dépense les mêmes pas dix livres qui restent sur mon compte dans un routeur internet plutôt que dans une bouffe décente...). Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire aussi vite et mieux que possible alors prenez patience. Vous aime!

**Liste des OC (ou Original Characters) secondaires :**  
Chez les Serpentards:  
_Narcisse Longbottom:_ Fils de Luna et Neville Longbottom. A les yeux bleus et le caractère de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Ami de Lily. Première année.  
_Lacus Gaunt: _Parents encore inconnus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Fourchelang timide. Amie de Lily et Narcisse. Surnommée Hyaline. Première année_.__  
__Camélia Nott: _Fille de Romilda et Théodore Nott. Cheveux bruns et yeux vert terne. Bête et méchante (selon Lily comme toujours). Ennemie de Lily. Première année.  
_Catherine Crabbe: _Fille de Milicent et Vincent Crabbe. Armoire à glace binoclarde et garde du corps de Camélia. Première année.  
_Nirvana Johansson:_ Prèfete et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cheveux argentés, yeux dorés. Fille de Remus Lupin et Johane (une elfe). Cinquième année.  
On a aussi _Kevin Sanders,_ un sang-mêlé en cinquième année et _les jumeaux Alexandre et David Vance_ qui sont dans la même année que Lily. Et enfin,_ Meredith Junius,_ une amie de Nirvana.  
Chez les Gryffondors:  
_Altaïr Weasley:_ Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Cheveux auburn et yeux noisette. Un rien craneur. Cousin et meilleur ami de Séléna. Première année.  
_Pollux Weasley:_ Fils de Fred Weasley et de sa femme. Roux, yeux marrons. Doté du caractère de son père et de son oncle. Troisième année.  
_Samuel Weasley:_ Fils de... Suspence... Bill et Fleur Weasley. Physique particulier (mais mignon). Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ennemi de Nirvana. Cinquième année.  
_Paris Jordan: _Fils d'Angelica et de Lee Jordan. Noir, petites dreads locks, yeux bleus. Dom Juan. Ami de Pollux. Troisième année.  
Mais aussi _Heidi Crivey, Jonesy Federer, Izual Li, Lana Finnigan _et_ Nereïde Valpierre, _les autres premières années chez gryffondor.  
Ailleurs:  
_Markus Snape:_ Le petit frère de Severus, voisin des Weasley. Moldu? Sorcier? Tueur en série? Cet homme est toujours un point d'interrogation.  
_Arcturus Black,_ un serdaigle en quatrième année de naissance encore inconnue.

_**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Ayu, en souhaitant que ton histoire soit une fiction où tout finit bien.**_

**Note d'Edit (01/11/09):** Héhé, je suis à la fin ^^ Alors, beaucoup de changement dans ce chapitre qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était pas trop à mon goût au final. Tout d'abord, la partie après le flash-back entre Draco et Pansy a été complètement réécrite (en mieux maintenant, c'est pas si sur). Puis quelques lignes du diner surtout entre Harry et Draco (c'est juste un poil plus haineux). Et enfin, la partie d'Hermione à la fin à assez bien changé aussi, surtout la fin. Il est un "poil" plus long (juste trois pages). Voili, maintenant, on va tenter d'écrire enfin la suite! (avec motivation, je vous salue!)

* * *

**_04 Août 1998 (deux mois après la conversation entre Draco et Severus)_**

- Malfoy ? s'étonna Alecto Carrow en devinant le visage de Draco sous sa capuche.

Il la retira avec respect pour sa supérieure hiérarchique et, le visage impassible alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'excitation et la peur, il déclara :

- Je suis venu interroger Granger.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la mangemorte avec suspicion. Ça fait des semaines que mon frère et moi nous essayons de la faire craquer. Elle garde sa gueule de sang-de-bourbe fermée quoiqu'on fasse. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire croire au Maître que tu peux…

Draco l'interrompit sèchement :

- Les ordres du Lord sont indiscutables et ni toi ni moi n'aurions l'audace de les remettre en question, n'est ce pas ?

La femme pâlit légèrement et avec réticence, hocha la tête avant de s'écarter brusquement de son chemin. Draco la remercia d'un signe bref de la tête, aussi froid que son père dans ses grands jours, et entra sans plus tarder dans le cachot où le Seigneur des Ténèbres gardait Granger enfermée depuis plus de deux mois. Il s'arrêta en l'apercevant.

Il s'était préparé à être choqué, mais pas à ce point. Granger était dans un état pitoyable. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses violacées, de blessures ouvertes et de brûlures sévères qui n'avaient, de toute évidence, pas été faites qu'avec une baguette. Ses cheveux, d'habitude emmêlés, formaient des paquets sales et graisseux et retombaient sur son visage terrifié. Ses yeux noisettes étaient écarquillés par la peur, injectés de sang, à cause du manque de sommeil et de nourriture et des tortures répétées, et elle se tenait recroquevillée dans un coin du cachot humide, les genoux ramenés contre elle dans une attitude protectrice. Elle sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière Draco, qui avait remis sa capuche, et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il l'observa, bouleversé.

Les Carrow avaient jugé bon de lui enlever tous ses vêtements. Elle devait avoir froid. Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle avant d'avoir placé plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer que personne, pas même les Carrow, ne pourrait entendre ou voir la suite. Les tremblements de Granger s'intensifièrent quand il sortit sa baguette et il eut un élan de pitié et de dégoût pour son ancienne « camarade » de classe.

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient aussi seuls qu'ils pouvaient l'être, il rabaissa sa capuche et enleva lentement sa cape avant de se diriger vers elle à pas lents. Granger poussa une exclamation en le reconnaissant et se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même quand il s'approcha. Il détourna le regard, plus pour elle que pour lui et lui jeta sa cape. Tristement, elle ne sut pas quoi en faire et lorsque Draco comprit qu'elle resterait immobile, il soupira fortement. Toujours lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus, il ramassa la cape, s'accroupit à ses côtés et, ignorant ses faibles tentatives de le repousser, posa la cape sur ses épaules et s'éloigna rapidement.

Il évita son regard halluciné quand il lui dit :

- Je ne peux pas soigner tes blessures parce qu'ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Mais ceci devrait calmer la douleur, ajouta-t-il en sortant une petite fiole de l'intérieur de ses robes.

Il la lui tendit, elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle semblait moins effrayée qu'au départ, mais ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur les siens, son visage plus crispé que jamais. Draco eut presque envie de sourire quand il reconnut cette expression. Granger l'abordait toujours quand elle réfléchissait intensément. Il lui laissa le temps de se décider et, finalement, elle parla.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

Sa voix était brisée, son souffle court. Il eut encore plus pitié d'elle si cela était possible. Avec un autre soupir, il décida d'essayer une autre méthode. Dans une mouvement agile, il s'assit face à elle et sortit sa baguette pour la poser derrière lui, pas assez confiant pour la laisser à portée de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda faire en silence, une expression mitigée sur le visage et il commença :

- Je ne vais pas te faire évader, mais si tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu suis mes directives, il y a des chances que tu sortes d'ici vivante. Je suppose que tu es consciente qu'ils te gardent en vie uniquement parce qu'ils espèrent que tu sais où est Potter. Cela ne peut se terminer que de deux façons. Soit tu parles et tu meures. Soit tu ne parles pas, ils perdent patience et tu meures. J'ai une troisième option à t'offrir.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle en se drapant plus confortablement dans sa cape.

- Avant, je veux que tu me promettes qu'une fois dehors, tu m'aideras à retrouver Potter.

- Crève, cracha-t-elle subitement.

- Granger, insista Draco, agacé.

- Tu peux laisser tomber ton idée, Malfoy. Je ne te mènerai jamais à Harry.

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à un afflux de colère accompagné d'un mal de crâne carabiné. Il répondit d'une voix hachée, s'arrêtant sur chaque syllabe :

- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir ta parole que tu m'écouteras avant de te décider, une fois sortie ?

Elle eut un rictus effrayant et ne dit rien. Cette grimace parlait pour elle. De toute évidence, Hermione était convaincue que rien ne pourrait la convaincre. Et le blond commençait doucement à envisager cette possibilité. Il avait cru, avec sa logique purement serpentarde (l'air de rien, cela jouait tellement ces temps-ci) que Granger serait prête à sortir à tous prix. Peut-être pas au point de jeter son meilleur ami dans les mains du Lord, mais au minimum dans les siennes. Après tout, quoi d'autre que l'aider à sortir d'ici pouvait lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance ? Il écarta ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête.

- Si je sors, c'est avec l'espoir de ne plus jamais vous revoir, toi et tes amis mangemorts.

- Granger, tu penses vraiment que tu peux te permettre de sortir d'ici sans nulle part où aller ? Sais-tu seulement où on est, pauvre idiote ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le fusilla du regard.

- Askaban, répondit-il doucement.

Elle poussa une exclamation désespérée et s'avachit sur elle-même presque aussitôt. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Askaban avait beau avoir été déserté par les détraqueurs, cela restait un rocher au milieu de la Mer du Nord où le transplanage était impossible et où les portoloins étaient étroitement surveillés. Personne n'y entrait facilement et, surtout, personne n'en sortait.

- Il y a trois portoloins au fond du couloir, expliqua Draco en montrant la seule porte du cachot. Ils mènent au ministère, au quartier général de Voldemort et au manoir Malfoy. J'ai échangé l'un d'eux contre un autre qui te mènera directement jusqu'à mon appartement à Londres. Il est sécurisé et tu pourras t'y reposer aussi longtemps que tu le désires, j'ai tout le confort nécessaire. J'ai d'ores et déjà posé des sorts pour que tu ne puisses pas en sortir avant que je ne t'y autorise.

- En gros, je quitte une prison pour en rejoindre une autre.

- La mienne n'inclut pas les tortures, Granger. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais je crois que, dans la situation actuelle, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Elle ne répondit rien, à nouveau, et il sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Il reprit son plan, se forçant à parler lentement en dépit de son envie d'en finir rapidement.

- Voilà l'idée. Quand je sortirais, je ferais en sorte qu'Alecto et son débile de frère boivent une potion de confusion. Elle mettra dix minutes à agir et quand je me serais assuré qu'elle a fait effet, je partirais. L'effet dure trois heures. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vas devoir faire en sorte que l'un ou l'autre vienne t'interroger pendant ce laps de temps. Dès que la porte est ouverte, le reste sera un jeu d'enfants. Tu voles leurs baguettes et tu courres jusqu'au bout du couloir. Le bon portoloin est un pendentif en argent frappé d'un M.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, semblant déjà réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre. Il l'admira l'espace d'un instant pour la façon dont elle se maîtrisait à cet instant, alors qu'on la torturait et l'affamait depuis des semaines. Il attendit un instant qu'elle digère ces informations, puis continua :

- Je ne serais pas dans l'appartement. Tu peux essayer de t'enfuir si tu veux, mais je doute que tu en sois capable sans baguette. J'ai laissé des potions de soins et un tas de trucs qui pourrait t'être utiles dans le salon. Je mettrais sans doute plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir passer, alors profite du séjour, Granger.

Il s'arrêta de parler et lui tendit la potion tranquillisante à nouveau. Elle hésita un long moment, se mordant les lèvres en silence, puis finalement la prit et la but fébrilement. Il sourit et elle aussi, dès que l'effet apaisant de la potion fit effet sur son corps. Voilà, doucement, elle commençait à le croire. Il n'y avait plus à espérer que son plan pour la faire sortir d'ici marcherait et il aurait une chance de retrouver Potter. Puis de défaire le Lord.

Oh, ses projets étaient tellement lourds à porter ces derniers temps.

Sans un dernier regard, il reprit sa baguette et matérialisa une autre cape qui atterrit directement sur ses épaules. Il ne lui souhaita pas bonne chance et elle ne lui dit rien non plus. L'instant d'après, elle s'était remise dans la même position qu'à son arrivée, la cape invisible dans l'obscurité. Draco sortit rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui, puis, avec un nouveau sursaut d'excitation, appela les Carrow et leur proposa un verre de rhum en pestant contre les cris stridents de Granger et sa manie à la fermer. Ils rirent et ne furent pas attentifs.

Quel manque de précaution, vraiment.

* * *

_**Mercredi 02 Novembre.**_

Draco se réveilla avec cette désagréable sensation qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il rêvait du passé. Il prit quelques minutes pour envoyer au loin ses souvenirs désagréables et ouvrit finalement les yeux. La première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'une fois de plus, Pansy était déjà partie. Leur immense lit semblait bien vide ces derniers temps. Il ne la croisait plus qu'aux dîners, et ce, uniquement parce que Lily était de retour à la maison. Sans quoi, il était certain qu'elle ne pointerait jamais le bout de son nez. Elle l'évitait.

Il soupira en se redressant légèrement. Généralement, il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire que de réfléchir à la déchéance de son mariage. C'était purement déprimant de regarder combien leur vie de couple s'était dégradée en quelques mois. En septembre, ils étaient heureux comme des boursouflets et maintenant, deux mois plus tard, ils ressemblaient à sa mère et Lucius dans les pires moments de leur mariage.

C'était toujours le même problème qui revenait : Potter.

Ce foutu Potter que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir écarter de leurs vies, désormais. Au début, il s'était montré compréhensif envers elle, se doutant qu'elle avait du mal à accepter les apparitions répétées de Potter dans leur vie. Mais au fil des disputes, sa compréhension s'était réduite à vue d'œil. A présent, elle l'énervait tellement qu'il arrivait que ce soit lui qui entame une dispute.

Pour ne rien arranger, il devait lui faire part de sa décision de tout dire à Lily à propos de Potter. Et ça ne passerait certainement pas comme une lettre par Hibou Express (sauf si l'on faisait référence à son dernier envoi avec la compagnie où la mort du hibou avait failli lui coûter son job). Mais il pouvait encore espérer qu'elle comprenne. Après tout, elle aimait Lily comme sa propre fille. Elle pourrait comprendre que des malentendus comme celui avec Remus ne pouvaient se reproduire.

Définitivement, ils devaient avoir une longue conversation. S'il s'y prenait bien, il parviendrait sans doute à la ranger à son avis.

Revigoré par ses pensées, il se leva enfin. Après une rapide douche il descendit à la cuisine, réfléchissant à un moment où il pourrait avoir cette fameuse conversation avec Pansy. Et comme un coup du destin, elle était là, accoudée à la table, plongée dans la lecture de la gazette du sorcier. Il l'observa en silence, souhaitant que ce jour soit encore de ceux où il pouvait tranquillement l'embrasser dans le cou pour lui souhaiter bonjour. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et le vit. D'abord surprise, elle finit par sourire, ce qui étonna Draco. Avec un rien de réserve, il sourit à son tour :

- Bonjour, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Ca fait plaisir de te voir au matin.

- Le ministre a pris la journée pour passer du temps avec sa femme, alors je m'accorde la matinée, dit-elle avec plaisir.

- J'imagine qu'il doivent avoir de quoi parler avec cette histoire de prostituée vélane, sourit Draco.

C'était toujours réconfortant de se dire que cet abruti ministre avait de plus gros problèmes de couple que lui

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Draco, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu n'imagines pas la tonne de travail que j'ai avec ce maudit scandale.

- Envoie promener ce crétin, conseilla Draco en s'asseyant face à elle.

Elle le regarda avec un amusement certain :

- Je ne crois pas que démissionner soit une bonne idée avec le procès qui vient de te tomber dessus.

Il se tendit légèrement. Le procès, et surtout le rôle que devait jouer Potter dans ce procès s'il arrivait à le convaincre, était le sujet de leur dernière dispute. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle ne semblait pas sur le point de lui faire un reproche, au contraire elle souriait comme si l'inquiétude de Draco l'amusait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en levant les mains en signe de paix. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas le choix pour cette histoire de témoignage avec Potter.

Elle avait tout de même prononcé son nom avec une haine qui le fit sourire à son tour.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, un peu sceptique.

- Ca ne m'enchante pas, avoua-t-elle, mais il le faut bien. Je sais que j'ai été un peu pénible ces derniers temps, continua-t-elle avec une grimace. Mais j'ai décidé que Potter ne nous gâcherait plus la vie. Je te fais confiance, Draco. Vraiment.

Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux, attendant sa réaction. Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré d'elle récemment et il se voyait mal mettre ces nouvelles résolutions à l'épreuve. Comme par exemple, en lui annonçant qu'il voulait dire la vérité à Lily.

Que faire ?

D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de remettre cette conversation à plus tard et de profiter de cette éclaircie inattendue. Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas lui dire et elle semblait dans un meilleur jour que jamais.

Elle comprendrait, se répéta-t-il. Evidemment, elle comprendrait.

- Justement, Pansy. Il faut qu'on parle de Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils et doucement, avec moult précautions, il lui raconta ce que Severus lui avait dit la veille. Il termina son récit par la crise de larmes de Lily et avec inquiétude, observa sa réaction.

Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien puis finalement elle soupira :

- Lily, fit-elle en secouant la tête, triste pour sa fille.

- Je sais, fit-il d'un air sombre. On ne peut pas laisser cela se reproduire.

Pansy pinça les lèvres, le regard rivé sur sa tasse de café et il se tendit imperceptiblement. Elle faisait généralement cette mimique quand elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Mais à la place, elle dit simplement :

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Il inspira un bon coup et prit tout son courage pour prononcer les mots suivants :

- Lui dire que Potter est son père.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de la gifler et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu es fou ?! C'est _ça_ ta solution ?

- Tu en vois une autre ?

- Je… Non ! s'écria-t-elle furieusement. Non, tu ne peux pas lui dire ! Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil après ça !

- Plus rien n'est déjà pareil, Pansy, fit-il relativement agacé par sa réaction. Tu m'as écoutée ? Elle a pris Remus pour son père. Combien de désillusions de ce genre crois-tu qu'elle peut encaisser ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir :

- C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit qu'elle avait un autre père, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !

Alors voilà, ce qu'elle hésitait à lui dire tout à l'heure. Il répliqua, furieux :

- Et qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire?! Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur ce que lui avait dit Lucius !

- J'ai toujours dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas, son ton de plus en plus furieux :

- Connaissant Lily, c'était évident qu'elle poserait des questions. Et maintenant, ha c'est presque _drôle_ à quel point c'est commode, fit-elle avec un rire sinistre. Maintenant que comme prévu, elle est curieuse, tu veux lui dire que Potter est son père. Ca doit bien t'arranger tout ça, hein ?

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Mais oui, ça m'arrange merveilleusement. Il est bien connu que j'ai toujours voulu que Potter se mêle de la vie de Lily, fit-il avec un sarcasme virulent. Bordel, mais tu vas te reprendre Pansy ?! Je mentirais à Lily jusqu'à ma mort si ça pouvait lui éviter de souffrir mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Un long silence les enveloppa durant lequel Draco ne quitta pas Pansy des yeux. Elle avait arrêté de tourner en rond et se pinçait les lèvres, en proie à des larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler. Elle souffla, essayant de se maîtriser, puis marmonna sans le regarder :

- Si tu lui dis… Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Il faudra bien, répondit-il froidement.

Elle le regarda en secouant la tête, refoulant ses larmes probablement mais il était trop en colère pour s'attendrir.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas lui dire quoique j'en pense.

Il réalisa soudain à quel point c'était injuste. Pansy était la mère de Lily, quoiqu'en dise la génétique et elle l'avait éduqué au moins autant que lui pourtant… Pourtant, non, elle n'avait rien à dire sur sa décision. Pour lui, les intérêts de Lily passeraient toujours avant tout le reste mais pour Pansy… Pansy était trop inquiète de perdre leur petite blonde pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors, il lui répondit, un peu mal l'aise :

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, tout ayant été dit. Finalement Pansy replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, inspira profondément, puis déclara :

- Je dois aller travailler.

L'instant d'après, elle avait quitté la pièce et Draco se retrouva seul dans la cuisine avec le sentiment que quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé entre eux. Il s'efforça d'ignorer cette sensation. Il était doué pour ça.

**.oO°Oo.**

- Tu as vu Draco Malfoy ?! tonna Harry d'un ton furieux en reposant brusquement sa tasse de café. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par le crâne, nom de dieu ?!

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieux. Et inquiet. Furieux et inquiet à l'idée que sa femme et Malfoy avait passé l'après-midi à papoter autour d'un verre. Pour quoi faire, par tous les Dieux ?! Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire, bordel ?

Et elle lui sortait ça, l'air de rien, comme si ce n'était pas étrange ou même totalement anormal. Et, maintenant, elle le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de perplexité comme si elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'énervait autant. Elle le lui dit peu après d'ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Quand je croise un vieil ami, Harry, je l'invite à boire un café pour reparler du bon vieux temps. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez décidé de vous haïr à nouveau que je dois faire de même, dit-elle en se levant.

- Depuis quand Malfoy est un vieil ami ? ricana le brun en l'imitant.

Il la suivit à travers la cuisine.

- Et de quel putain de bon vieux temps vous pourriez parler ?

- Actuellement, rétorqua Ginny en se retournant pour lui faire face, on a surtout parlé de toi. Ton nouveau boulot, tes lubies…

- Tu as vraiment besoin de raconter ma vie à tout le monde ?

- J'ai besoin de parler. Ce que je ne peux pas faire avec toi.

- Mais vas-y, parle. Je t'écoute, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- J'ai essayé il y a deux minutes, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as hurlé. Je ne parle pas dans ces conditions.

- Tu m'as annoncé que tu avais vu Malfoy ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton évident.

- Mais quel est ton putain de problème avec Malfoy, Harry ?! cria-t-elle soudain.

Il s'arrêta surpris, hésita deux secondes à lui balancer la vérité en face pour lui faire mal, puis se reprit et déclara sèchement :

- Aucun. J'aurais juste aimé savoir où tu étais partie.

- Comme ça, on est deux à avoir ce sentiment.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne déclare avec un faux air enjoué.

- Je dois aller travailler.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, non ? Harry Potter laisse tomber son poste de Chef des Aurors, sa maison et sa famille pour aller courir après un vif d'or malgré son âge. Ça force l'admiration, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

- De quoi tu te plains, encore ? Soupira-t-il. Séléna l'a bien pris.

C'était l'euphémisme du jour. Sa rouquine avait été tout simplement transportée de joie à l'idée. Aussi longtemps que Harry était là pendant les vacances et qu'il lui donnait des places gratuites pour ses matches, avoir un père attrapeur semblait le rêve de sa vie.

- Et moi ? cria soudain Ginny. Moi, Harry ? Est-ce que tu t'arrêtes parfois pour te demander ce que moi, je ressens ?

- Je me demande comment je pourrais ne pas le faire puisque tout tourne toujours autour de toi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Bordel, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi sec. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Ginny le dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

- Je me demande qui est le plus égoïste de nous deux.

Elle partit sans rien ajouter d'autre et Harry soupira d'un air lasse en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il resta immobile quelques instants, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grave erreur en partant. Ou en restant. Après tout, il avait bien décidé de faire un compromis, d'essayer les deux à la fois. Peut-être que le compromis était une erreur aussi.

Il ne savait plus.

- Papa ?

Harry se retourna pour voir Séléna, en pyjama dans l'escalier, une expression inquiète sur son visage d'habitude si fier. Il soupira à nouveau, plus lasse encore.

- On t'a réveillé ?

- Un peu, fit la rousse avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Harry posa la main sur la tête de sa fille et l'entraîna vers la cuisine avec un sourire.

- Allez viens là, crapule. Il faut qu'on prenne des forces pendant le petit-déjeuner. On risque pas de manger grand-chose si c'est Fred qui cuisine, ce soir.

Séléna eut un petit rire et le suivit docilement.

**.oO°Oo.**

- LILY ! hurla Draco depuis l'entrée du manoir.

Le silence lui répondit, mais il entendit des bruits de cavalcades à l'étage et soupira. Ça devait être de famille, mais ni lui, ni Lily n'avait jamais manifesté un grand talent pour la ponctualité. Ils passaient tous les deux bien trop de temps à s'arranger avant de sortir, encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux à propos du dit rendez-vous. Et Merlin savait que Draco était furieusement nerveux à l'idée de revoir Potter et toute sa clique. Quant à Lily, ça devait être encore pire. Il patienta encore quelques minutes, ajustant machinalement ses robes quand elle déboula dans l'entrée, essoufflée, mais prête. Il nota avec attendrissement qu'elle avait essayé de dompter ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus plats et moins emmêlés que d'habitude, mais le résultat était toujours aussi bordélique que d'habitude.

- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle d'un ton empressé. On y va ? Où est maman ? Elle vient, hein ? J'en ai marre, elle est jamais là !

Ah, elle aussi, elle avait remarqué. Draco haussa les épaules avec fatalisme et après un dernier regard désabusé à l'horloge, se décida à partir sans sa femme. Il entraîna Lily jusque dans les jardins quand, soudain, Pansy transplana à leur côté, l'air de s'être dépêchée.

- Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Pas plus que nous, grommela Lily d'un ton lugubre.

- Tu t'es préparée au bureau ? s'étonna Draco.

Elle portait déjà une robe de soirée élégante dans des tons sombres et argentés et ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche pas trop formel. Elle sourit, un air vainqueur sur le visage et pendant un instant, il oublia leur dispute du matin et lui rendit son sourire. Il lui tendit le bras et, prenant la main de Lily de l'autre, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la résidence de Fred Weasley. Ils se calèrent devant la porte d'entrée, serrés les uns contre les autres pour combattre le froid mordant de ce début d'hiver quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred (ou Georges) Weasley. Il abordait un grand sourire ravi.

- Entrez, entrez, vous allez geler sur place.

Les Malfoy s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier et, soudain, ils furent entourés par une chaleur presque étouffante. Pansy s'empressa d'ôter ses capes et robes superflues et tandis qu'elle les pendait à un portemanteau, Georges Weasley (Draco était à peu près sûr que c'était lui) lui serra la main avec chaleur.

- Ça fait un bail, Draco !

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai été trop occupé pour passer au magasin, mais je suis toujours vos affaires de près.

En tant qu'actionnaire, il se le devait.

- On sait, déclara Fred Weasley d'un ton joyeux, surgissant de nul part. Bonsoir Pansy !

Pansy le salua avec politesse, faute d'être chaleureuse, mais c'était déjà ça. Draco jeta un regard curieux à la maison et il y retrouva la même impression de fouillis que lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois au Terrier. Beaucoup de babioles inutiles, un bordel presque calculé et la sensation d'être comme chez soi, voila ce que renvoyait la maison de Fred Weasley. Ce dernier, justement, se pencha vers Lily, tandis qu'elle essayait d'obtenir son attention.

- Où est Pollux ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa Fred avec un sourire. Il fête l'anniversaire d'une amie chez Paris, il ne sera pas là de toute la soirée. Mais Séléna est avec Julia dans le jardin. Je crois qu'elles jouent avec notre élevage de boursouflets, tu n'as qu'à aller les rejoindre.

Lily dévisagea Fred comme s'il était devenu fou. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et la blonde se tourna vers lui, le regard lourd de sens et le visage déformé par l'horreur de la situation. Mais le regard de Draco était encore plus éloquent et, la mort dans l'âme, elle remit ses capes et partit d'un pas traînant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Tant qu'elles ne s'assassinaient pas, Draco considérait tout moment que Lily passait en compagnie de sa demi-sœur comme un progrès. Et Merlin sait qu'il y avait besoin de progrès dans ce domaine.

Il se laissa entraîner dans le salon avec les autres. Fred engagea la conversation avec Pansy, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu travailles pour le ministre, Pansy ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête, aussi chaleureuse qu'un glaçon. Mais ce genre d'attitude n'avait jamais découragé les jumeaux Weasley. Georges prit la parole :

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Qu'il était bourré dans l'allée des embrumes l'autre soir et qu'il s'est envoyé une prostituée Vélane ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour riposter vertement (c'était son boulot après tout, de défendre les actions frivoles du Ministre de la magie) mais, au moment même, ils entrèrent dans le salon où Harry et Ginny Potter discutaient à voix basse avec animation en buvant un verre de porto rouge. Draco dut se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour quand il les vit tous les deux si proches l'un de l'autre et si amoureux. Pourtant, à en croire les dires de Ginny la veille, ce n'était pas tout rose dans le ménage des Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient l'air si bêtement heureux, alors ?

Faisant de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre, Draco salua chaleureusement Aphrodite Weasley, la femme de Fred qui était rayonnante et enceinte jusqu'au cou, puis embrassa Ginny sur les deux joues et serra brièvement la main de Potter, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec lui. Malheureusement, dans sa rapidité à vouloir s'asseoir, il se retrouva dans le fauteuil juste face à Potter. Déterminé à ne pas le regarder de toute la soirée, son regard bifurqua sur Fred et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Aphrodite lui servit un verre de porto qu'il l'accepta avec plaisir.

- Vous travaillez pour le Ministre ? s'exclama soudain Aphrodite alors que la conversation avait à nouveau dévié sur le travail.

- Oui, sourit Pansy.

Draco pouvait voir que même si la présence de Potter la hérissait au plus au point, elle semblait déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître. Et de toute évidence, elle appréciait déjà la compagnie d'Aphrodite. Le blond lui-même ne pouvait pas nier que la jeune femme avait tout pour plaire. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait la remarque à Fred qui s'était rengorgé avec fierté, un sourire frimeur aux lèvres. Elle et Fred s'étaient mariés un couple d'années plus tôt, bien après la naissance de leur fille, Julia. Georges, lui, était seul, mais ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. En fait, au cours de la soirée, il répéta à plusieurs reprises que sa vie de célibataire était parfaitement satisfaisante et leur raconta de nombreuses anecdotes drôles sur les spécimens qu'il avait rencontré à l'occasion. Ses histoires firent rire tout le monde et contribuèrent grandement à rendre la soirée plaisante.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur cette Vélane ? demanda soudainement Ginny avec un rire.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Draco décida de répondre à sa place, connaissant l'histoire par cœur.

- Il était très saoul après avoir fêté la signature d'un contrat quelconque et ses amis, aussi bourrés que lui, l'ont entraîné dans l'allée des embrumes. Au début, c'était juste pour rire un peu, mais apparemment, pendant son excursion, le Ministre a croisé le chemin d'une Vélane très, très motivée à se faire de l'argent et…

- Noooon, s'exclama Aphrodite, le regard brillant. Alors il l'a vraiment fait ?

- Mon Dieu, mais il est marié ! s'indigna Ginny.

Draco eut un rire nerveux et ne releva pas.

- Il était _vraiment_ très saoul, insista Pansy qui se laissait doucement aller à l'hilarité générale.

- Et puis c'était une Vélane, argumenta Fred. On se rappelle tous de l'effet qu'avait Fleur sur nous quand on était jeunes…

- Parle pour toi. Moi, j'ai toujours aussi peur de la regarder en face, soupira Georges avec tellement d'exagération qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Draco lui-même eut du mal à retrouver son souffle et, dans son rire, son regard croisa celui de Potter. Incroyablement furieux. Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt et il se tendit, douché dans sa bonne humeur naissante. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore, ce type ?

- D'ailleurs, où est Samuel ? demanda songeusement Aphrodite.

**.oO°Oo.**

A quelques mètres de là, Lily se tenait devant la cabane où les jumeaux Weasley élevaient leurs boursouflets et hésitait à entrer depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Concrètement, elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer. Elle claquait des dents de froid, mais ce n'était pas pire que de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étroit avec Potter. Elle pouvait très bien rester là, après tout. Avec un effort mental considérable, peut-être même qu'elle ne sentirait plus le froid…

Mais bien sûr.

Avec un gémissement résigné et furieux, elle poussa la porte de la cabane et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec empressement. Dans un coin, entourée de petites créatures atrocement mignonnes, Séléna était accroupie près d'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans aux cheveux roux bouclés. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lily. Un courant glacé sembla passer entre elles bien que la cabane soit magiquement chauffée. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être du rester dehors.

Alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de faire demi-tour, la petite fille qui devait être la fameuse Julia, poussa un cri strident, courut jusqu'à Lily et lui enlaça fermement la jambe. Prise au dépourvu, la blonde éclata de rire et essaya de se dégager, en vain. Julia était fermement accrochée. Finalement, la petite rouquine leva ses grands yeux bleus plein d'émerveillement et demanda d'une voix toute mignonne :

- Tu joues avec nouuus ?

Argh, c'était de la concurrence déloyale ! Malgré elle, Lily se sentit fondre. Son regard alla rapidement de Potter à Julia qui la regardait toujours plein d'espoir et, finalement, elle poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme.

- D'accord, fit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Julia attrapa la main de la blonde et la traîna jusqu'au tas de boursouflets. Lily s'accroupit à son tour et Potter et elles échangèrent un autre regard éloquent.

Bon, elles pouvaient faire un effort pour Julia.

En acceptant de jouer avec la petite fille et Potter, Lily s'était attendue à s'ennuyer ferme, mais, étrangement, elle passa un agréable moment. Julia était une petite fille pleine de vie et Séléna et elle n'étaient pas trop de deux pour l'occuper. Elles inventèrent une série de jeux consistant à trouver des boursouflets ou à chasser des trésors en utilisant le flair des Nifleurs qui traînaient dans un enclos à côté. A vrai dire, elle rigola même de bon cœur avec Potter et le temps fila à toute vitesse. La nuit tomba à toute vitesse sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte et alors qu'elles jouaient toujours à la chasse au trésor dans le jardin, Potter réalisa qu'elle avait perdu Julia.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdue ? demanda sèchement Lily, sentant la panique monter.

Elle regarda aux alentours, mais l'obscurité était de plus en plus épaisse et la petite rousse n'était nulle part en vue.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter, totalement paniquée. Elle était là et juste après… Oh mon Dieu, on l'a perdue !

- _Tu_ l'as perdue !

- Tiens, tu expliqueras cette nuance à Aphrodite, quand on lui annoncera que sa fille s'est paumée quelque part dans le jardin ! siffla Potter.

- Ok, ok, fit la blonde en essayant de tempérer leur stress. On va la chercher. Elle ne peut pas être partie loin, hein ?

Peut-être n'était-elle pas partie loin, mais elle était toute petite et le jardin des Weasley avait la taille d'un champ. Lily sortit sa baguette et murmura le sortilège Lumos, rapidement imitée par Potter et elles se mirent à chercher la petite fille en criant son nom. Alors que leurs recherches s'allongeaient et que la peur d'avoir vraiment perdu Julia grandissait en elle, elle demanda à nouveau, franchement énervée :

- Pourquoi tu l'as quitté des yeux, Potter ?!

- Cet espèce de sale Nifleur m'a sauté dessus sans prévenir. Le temps que je m'en débarrasse, elle avait disparu.

- Il t'a sauté dessus ?

- Il est devenu bizarre quand je lui ai donné ce bonbon...

- Potter, ne me dis pas que tu as été assez débile pour donner du sucre à un Nifleur ?

- Il arrêtait pas de renifler ma poche et de mendier! Et puis honnêtement, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?

- Les Nifleurs deviennent agressifs sous l'effet du sucre ! répliqua la blonde sèchement.

C'était évident, après tout.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas Lily-Je-Sais-Tout-Malfoy. Je n'étais pas au courant !

Lily poussa un soupir. Ok, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver dans la situation actuelle. Pour une fois, elle sacrifia son ego et tenta de calmer le jeu :

- C'est pas grave. Je ne le savais pas non plus. C'est Hagrid qui me l'a dit l'autre jour.

Un ange passa jusqu'à ce que Séléna ne dise d'une voix lasse :

- Tu es _aussi_ amie avec Hagrid ?

Autant pour ses efforts. Foutue Potter.

- Oui, je m'incruste dans ta vie, tu te rappelles ? siffla la blonde furieuse.

- Bon, on pourrait se concentrer deux minutes ? On a pas encore vérifié ce côté.

- Si. Je me rappelle de ce buisson.

- Tu mémorises les buissons maintenant ? lança Poil de Carotte avec sarcasme.

- Tu es obligée d'être aussi désagréable ? Honnêtement, tu as perdu Julia, je pourrais aussi bien te laisser te débrouiller !

- Ben casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton…

Avant que Potter ne finisse sa phrase, un cri strident retentit dans l'obscurité et, dans un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers le son de la voix de Julia. Quand elles arrivèrent, essoufflées et inquiètes, un spectacle inattendu les attendait. Julia riait aux éclats, essayant de s'échapper des mains de Samuel Weasley.

- Ah, je me disais bien que Julia ne pouvait pas être seule dans le jardin, fit-il en leur jetant un regard amusé. Où tu crois aller, petit monstre ?

Il chatouilla Julia sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne demande grâce, étalée sur le sol et morte de rire, des bouts de bois coincés dans les cheveux.

Lily jeta un regard désabusé à Potter et marmonna :

- Ça valait bien la peine de faire une crise de nerfs.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui jouais les hystériques.

Ben tiens. Quelle mauvaise foi !

Au bout d'un moment, Samuel aida Julia à se relever et épousseta ses vêtements avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Lily et Séléna remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le garçon se tenait debout, immobile et son regard semblait vide. Séléna fit un pas vers lui en l'appelant et il regarda autour de lui, comme perdu. Son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes filles et il s'exclama, véritablement surpris :

- Oh, Lily, Séléna ! Qu'est ce que vous faites-là ? En fait… Où on est ?

- Sam ? Ça va ? hésita Potter, qui était clairement inquiète.

Lily ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était elle-même effrayée par le comportement du Gryffondor. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié les dernières minutes en l'espace d'une seconde. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiet de sa propre perte de mémoire.

- Oh, fit soudain Samuel, semblant se rappeler quelque chose. Le dîner, c'est vrai. Je suis en retard, non ?

Lily regarda Potter et vit qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Ce n'était pas normal. Finalement la blonde dit, un peu mal à l'aise :

- Oui, je crois qu'on va manger.

- Tiens, Julia ! fit soudain Samuel, ne l'écoutant plus. Tu es toute sale ! Tu as encore été courir après un gnome, petit monstre ?

Et comme si tout était parfaitement normal, il prit Julia dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas décidé. Derrière lui, Lily et Séléna le suivirent en silence jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne puisse plus se retenir. Elle attrapa le bras de Potter pour attirer son attention et murmura à voix basse :

- Ce n'est pas normal, hein ? On dirait qu'il a tout oublié d'un coup.

- Je sais, j'ai vu, murmura Potter. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce que ces filles disaient dans le train l'autre jour ? Les pertes de mémoires et tout ça ?

- Ça y ressemble, répondit la blonde sombrement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète et, à voir l'expression de Potter, son inquiétude était partagée.

- On va garder un œil sur lui pendant le dîner, d'accord ? fit Potter et Lily hocha la tête.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison et entrèrent à l'intérieur avec plaisir. Julia courut rejoindre sa mère et Samuel, qui semblant à nouveau normal, salua tout le monde. Il s'arrêta devant Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes le père de Lily, n'est ce pas ? Vous devez être fier d'elle, elle est vraiment douée sur un balai.

Lily eut un petit rire en voyant son père se redresser avec fierté et approuver les propos de Samuel.

- Dis plutôt que son équipe t'a battu à plates coutures, Sam, rigola Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de se redresser avec fierté, toute contente. Séléna sembla le remarquer parce qu'elle poussa un soupir agacé et intervint, la voix franche et l'air fier :

- Mais ça va changer maintenant que je suis dans l'équipe !

Lily se rappela soudainement pourquoi elle détestait tant Potter.

- Tout ce que ça va faire, c'est augmenter la joie que j'aurais à vous battre, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous battre, Malfoy ?

- Non, j'en suis sûre.

- Je vais te ridiculiser, Barbie.

- Ou _te_ ridiculiser. Est-ce que tu sais au moins voler, Poil de Carotte ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Non, je voudrais pas briser tes illusions trop tôt. Ce serait triste.

- C'est moi qui vais te briser quelque chose si tu continues, fulmina la rousse.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la voix de Harry s'éleva avant la sienne :

- Séléna, je crois que tu as dit assez de bêtises pour la soirée. Viens t'asseoir.

Au même moment, Lily se retrouva soulevée dans les airs et atterrit sur le divan entre son père et sa mère. Elle vit Draco ranger sa baguette et lui jeter un regard vaguement réprobateur.

- Blaise m'a dit que l'Accio était très efficace sur toi, murmura son père. Tiens-toi tranquille, maintenant.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se sentant plus humiliée que jamais, mais elle se dégonfla sous le regard de ses parents et finit par se renfoncer dans le divan, déterminée à faire la tête.

Son regard tomba sur Poil de Carotte qui avait exactement la même expression qu'elle. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant et Lily sut qu'à ce moment toutes deux compatissaient l'une pour l'autre. Puis, elle se reprit et tourna la tête, horrifiée.

Merlin ! L'heure était grave. Elle avait été à deux doigts de sourire à Potter.

**.oO°Oo.**

Harry était surpris. Et satisfait. Il avait imaginé un paquet de scénarios concernant ce dîner avec la famille Malfoy, mais aucun n'avait été l'apocalypse annoncée. Séléna et Lily étaient sages et polies l'une envers l'autre, si on oubliait leur petite dispute quand elles étaient rentrées du jardin. Il s'était un peu attendu à ce que cela dégénère à nouveau par la suite (puisque Fred avait été assez stupide pour les placer l'une à coté de l'autre à table), mais pas du tout. En fait, à plusieurs reprises, il les avait surprises en pleine conversation à voix basse. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec Samuel puisqu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de le couver du regard.

Bref, Draco avait encore exagéré la chose. Elles semblaient tout à fait capables de devenir amies un jour. Il se surprit à se dire quelque part entre l'entrée et le dîner, que cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir si ça arrivait.

Ginny serait sûrement ravie de l'apprendre, elle qui était _si_ amie avec Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards furieux de temps à autre, espérant un semblant de réaction, mais le blond l'ignorait royalement depuis le début du dîner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller raconter à sa femme toute une après-midi, bordel ?

Juste après ce bai... Ce truc entre eux en plus! Ce type était un hypocrite fini. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une occasion de lui dire deux mots, ce soir.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, une occasion se présenta après le plat principal. Aphrodite se leva pour débarrasser les plats avant de servir le dessert, mais Malfoy la devança et déclara qu'il allait le faire. Ginny jeta un regard à Harry qui semblait vouloir dire « _Regarde comme Malfoy est galant, lui _» et il se leva lui aussi pour filer un coup de main. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Malfoy posa rapidement les assiettes dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry l'arrêta :

- Pourquoi tu as vu Ginny, hier ?

Malfoy se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire moqueur. Dieux, il détestait ce type.

- Tu es inquiet, Potter ?

- Juste curieux. Faut pas être net pour aller voir ma femme après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux et ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire, détendu.

- C'était prévu depuis longtemps. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on a parlé de toi et de votre couple.

- Ah ouais ? fit-il sombrement.

- Ouais. Et tu devrais faire attention. Elle n'est pas heureuse.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il cet enfoiré ?!

- Epargne-moi tes conseils à deux noises et mêle-toi de ta vie, Malfoy, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ce dernier ricana :

- Hypocrite de me dire ça alors que l'autre jour, c'est toi m'as déballé ta foutue vie, Potter.

Harry se figea. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de remettre l'autre soir sur le tapis. Dieux, c'était déjà un effort permanent de ne pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était nier l'évènement autant que possible. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait si jamais il se risquait à y repenser ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il fut cependant soulagé de voir ce crétin de blond grimacer. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas non plus prévu d'en parler.

- On a toujours pas appris à réfléchir avant de parler, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

Il reçu un regard plein de haine pour toute réponse. Il rit mentalement en constatant qu'il savait toujours aussi bien lire les expressions de Malfoy. Ce qui, évidemment, avait l'art de rendre l'autre fou de rage.

Définitivement, rien de plus détendant que d'emmerder Malfoy.

- Puisque le sujet est sur la table autant en finir, dit alors le blond froidement. Ca ne voulait rien dire et ça ne se reproduira pas, on est bien d'accord ?

Harry se figea. Les mots de Malfoy se répercutèrent dans sa tête pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant qu'il ne saisisse leurs sens. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Et fut furieux contre lui pour cette réaction.

Qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'autre, bordel?! Rien, rien du tout. Il se foutait de l'avis de Malfoy, il se foutait de Malfoy! Il n'avait jamais rien attendu. Foutu Malfoy de merde.

- Ma pensée exactement, répondit-il sèchement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Harry crut déceler une pointe de déception dans le regard du blond mais évidemment, il avait du rêver.

- Très bien, déclara finalement Malfoy. Puisque le sujet est clos, j'ai un service à te demander…

**.oO°Oo.**

Dans la salle à manger, la discussion avait dévié sur le Quidditch et tout le monde avait son mot à dire. Georges avait bêtement commencé la bataille en déclarant que les Canons de Chudley était LA meilleure équipe d'Angleterre. Rapidement, deux camps s'était formés à table, celui des pro-Chudley et celui de leurs détracteurs. De ce côté-là, Lily et Séléna se battaient côte à côté.

- Leur attrapeuse est nulle ! cria Séléna au-dessus du vacarme.

Lily hocha la tête avec conviction et ajouta :

- Et Oliver Wood laisse passer tous les Souaffles.

- C'est un miracle qu'ils aient gagné la coupe, cette année, commenta Séléna.

- Ils ne seraient jamais arrivés en final si les Dragons Rouges n'avaient pas du déclarer forfait à cause…

- A cause de Magnolia Val Pierre et son maudit cognard qui a blessé le capitaine, oui ! s'extasia la rousse. Ils auraient vraiment du les pénaliser, c'était une faute impardonnable.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, affirma la blonde, ravie.

Elle était contente de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui connaissait vraiment quelque chose au Quidditch et qui était du même avis qu'elle. Ça la changeait agréablement de Narcisse, qui ne pouvait pas nommer une seule équipe d'Angleterre et de Lacus qui croyait toujours que le but du Quidditch était de marquer des buts. Mais c'était tellement plus que ça. Séléna souriait de toutes ses dents et Lily fut surprise de constater qu'elle aussi.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'interroger là-dessus, des éclats de voix retentirent de la cuisine. Les invités s'arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête vers la porte où on entendait clairement Harry Potter se disputer avec son père.

- Eh ben, fit soudain Georges. On dirait que Harry et Draco remettent ça.

- C'est pas possible, soupira Ginny.

- Je veux voir ça, déclara Lily avant de se lever d'un bond.

Tout à son empressement, elle ne vit pas que la table entière la suivait.

.oO°Oo.

- Il est hors de question que je t'aide, déclara Harry d'un ton furieux après que Malfoy lui ai tout expliqué à propos de son procès.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait lui demander ça.

- Potter…

- Non ! Si tu crois que je vais aller leur dire que tu es innocent, alors que je sais que c'est totalement faux… Je suis bien content que Katarin te poursuive, en fait.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, riposta Malfoy.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas sur les morts. Même si elles sont vraies !

- Je me fous de ce qu'on dit ou pas, Potter. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est payer mes factures et si ça veut dire divulguer les sales secrets du peuple, eh bien tant pis !

- Tu n'as aucune morale.

- Et c'est moral que je risque de perdre ma maison juste pour quelques petits scandales ?

Harry éclata de rire :

- Joue pas les martyrs, Malfoy. Elle ne demande sûrement qu'un dédommagement. C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas la payer.

Un silence inquiétant salua ses paroles et stupéfait, il vit Malfoy détourner le regard. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il serait fauché ? Draco Malfoy, _un Malfoy_ serait _fauché_ ?

Il était littéralement sur le cul, là.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas d'argent ?

- La ferme, Potter, fit-il sèchement. Je vais me débrouiller, c'est bon.

Un soupçon de culpabilité s'insinua en lui. Il grimaça :

- Attends... Dans ces conditions… Je vais y réfléchir, ok ?

Malfoy hocha la tête en silence. A ce moment, Lily déboula dans la cuisine, l'air essoufflé. Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle. Le sourire de la blonde mourut sur son visage et l'air clairement déçue, elle déclara :

- Oh, vous vous battez plus ?

D'autres voix retentirent derrière elle :

- Quoi ? C'est fini ?

- Déjà ?

- L'un d'eux est mort ?

- Oh, Fred !

- Je plaisante, chérie.

Harry éclata de rire, rapidement imité par Draco et, lentement, ils retournèrent tous à table pour servir le dessert. Le dîner prit fin dans la bonne humeur assez tard. Samuel fut invité à passer la nuit chez Fred et Harry partit le dernier avec Séléna. Ginny était partie un peu après les Malfoy, prétextant un mal de tête et un réveil de bonne heure le lendemain.

Fred et sa famille vivaient à quelques kilomètres seulement de chez eux et ils étaient venus à pied pour l'aller. Seulement, Séléna dormait à moitié debout, aussi il préféra transplaner. Il la mit au lit en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, mais elle remua avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

- Ça s'est bien passé, hein ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était à moitié endormie. Il sourit, attendri.

- Oui, plutôt. Tu t'es amusée ?

- Mmh mmh, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire. Même avec Barbie, t'as vu ?

- J'ai vu, j'ai vu, rigola-t-il.

- En fait, marmonna Séléna presque à regret. Elle est plus sympa que prévu…

- Ah bon ?

- Mais ça reste Barbie, l'affreuse.

Harry rit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de remonter ses couvertures.

- Dors maintenant. Demain, on se lève tôt pour aller faire du shopping.

- Encore ? soupira-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Il te fallait un balai, non ?

- Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-elle.

Il lui affirma encore trois fois la nouvelle avant de la forcer à se recoucher et, finalement, ressortit de la chambre doucement. En face, Ginny se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de leur chambre en silence. Il s'arrêta.

- Elle dort ? murmura sa femme.

- Oui.

- Bien… Tu viens ?

Harry la dévisagea, surpris. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'engageait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, ils faisaient chambre à part. Cela s'était fait de façon implicite. Elle fermait toujours la porte de leur chambre et il allait dans celle d'à côté, qui servait aux invités. Il hésita un instant, trouvant qu'étrangement, dormir dans la chambre d'amis était presque tentant, mais, finalement, il sourit et hocha la tête avant de la suivre dans leur chambre.

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Jeudi 03 Octobre.**_

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être attrapeur, qu'il m'a dit, pestait Ron devant son petit-déjeuner. Tu entends ça, fils ? Il a trente ans passé et il décide tout d'un coup qu'il veut changer de métier. Ce n'est pas le truc le plus idiot que tu ais entendu ?

Altaïr trempa mollement sa cuillère dans son porridge en déclarant :

- Si papa, c'est totalement stupide.

Ron n'entendit pas l'ennui qui pointait dans la voix de son fils et continua, imperturbable dans sa complainte :

- Quand on avait ton âge, on était déjà décidé à devenir Aurors. Ensemble. Frères et Aurors, bon sang ! Et maintenant, il me lâche pour aller jouer les stars sur un balai ! Je suis blessé.

Hermione détourna son regard de la fenêtre et échangea un regard amusé avec Altaïr, qui grimaçait dans le dos de son père. Elle décida d'intervenir :

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas juste jaloux ?

Ron sembla sérieusement réfléchir à la question et tout d'un coup, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il répondit d'un ton exagérément lugubre :

- Peut-être un peu.

- Le prends pas mal, papa. Mais je ne te vois pas du tout dans une équipe…

Ouh. Si Ron ne le prenait pas mal, elle était prête à accompagner Ginny à un de ses stupides cours de cuisine magique.

- J'étais un excellent gardien, s'indigna Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Ton père nous a même fait gagner la coupe en sixième année, rigola Hermione en s'asseyant enfin à table.

- Vraiment ? demanda leur fils, franchement sceptique.

Elle s'était toujours demandée d'où lui venait cet air sarcastique. Elle n'était pas du genre sarcastique et Ron encore moins… Peut-être que c'était du au fait d'avoir passé son enfance avec Séléna. Elle, elle était aussi sarcastique que Harry.

- Vraiment, assura Hermione en ignorant Ron qui s'étouffait d'indignation dans son coin.

Elle ajouta peu après :

- Tu devrais aller te préparer. J'ai cru comprendre que Séléna voulait que tu l'aides à choisir un balai, non ?

- Ouais, soupira Altaïr en se levant d'un air résigné. A croire que le monde entier tourne autour du Quidditch…

Il s'en alla en grommelant encore un peu sur cette stupide obsession pour un stupide jeu et elle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avec attendrissement. Elle adorait l'avoir à la maison. Maintenant, elle comprenait comment ses parents avaient pu se sentir quand elle était partie à Poudlard. Elle avait presque envie de l'empêcher d'y retourner juste par égoïsme.

Ce qu'il n'accepterait jamais, évidemment.

- Il ne sera jamais capitaine d'équipe, n'est ce pas ? demanda Ron avec un air faussement déçu.

- Je ne crois pas, non, sourit la jeune femme, toujours dans ses rêveries d'un Poudlard où les enfants rentraient tous les soirs à la maison.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une fille qui saurait quelles sont les vraies valeurs.

Il avait glissé sa phrase, l'air de rien, sur un ton badin. Par conséquent, elle mit du temps à entendre et comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement (à savoir remplir sa tasse de café) et le dévisagea, aussi effrayée que surprise.

Il grimaça en la voyant. De toute évidence, son expression était éloquente.

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'un enfant unique, c'était le plan parfait puisque tu avais adoré ça et que j'ai toujours détesté être le septième fils de la famille, mais…

- Tu veux un autre enfant ? dit-elle, interloquée. _Maintenant_ ?

- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à nouveau.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ironisa-t-elle.

Etrangement, elle se sentait colérique et ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Ron venait avec sa proposition au plus mauvais moment possible. Elle serra les dents et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre de Markus. Rideaux fermés, lumière éteinte. Il dormait sans doute encore. Elle sentit Ron la rejoindre dans son dos et il l'enlaça par derrière.

- Réfléchis-y, au moins, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ça pourrait être drôle. Pouponner à nouveau, réaménager la chambre d'amis, et puis… Si c'est une fille, elle aurait tes yeux et mon nez. Mon sens du sport et ton foutu caractère.

Elle sourit malgré elle et se laissa bercer dans ses bras, envisageant la possibilité. Puis elle se rappela comment cela s'était passé pour Altaïr et déchanta rapidement. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ron ajouta :

- Je serai plus présent cette fois-ci, je t'aiderai à l'éduquer avant même qu'elle ai des dents. Je la promènerai partout et je jouerai les papa poules comme Harry.

Elle rigola franchement cette fois-ci et se détourna enfin de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés pour regarder son mari dans les yeux. Il semblait exalté à l'idée comme quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait l'air d'être encore un gosse avec cette expression.

- Je croyais que tu aimais qu'on soit seuls à la maison.

- J'aime toujours, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Mais on a encore cent cinquante ans devant nous pour être seuls.

Vaincue.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle avec un sourire mitigé.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la laissa juste après pour aller se doucher. Elle resta debout dans la cuisine aux odeurs de pain grillé, les doigts sur ses lèvres, pensive.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son mari soit l'homme qu'elle méprisait un instant et l'homme qu'elle aimait, une seconde plus tard ? Ces temps-ci, il était tellement plus prévenant et attentionné que d'habitude qu'elle se demandait s'il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose. Mais c'était peu probable. S'il savait qu'elle avait une aventure, il hurlerait et ferait un scandale. Ron n'était pas le genre d'homme qui subit en silence.

Et puis, elle avait fait attention.

La première fois qu'elle avait embrassé Markus, elle s'était enfuie aussitôt et une fois rentré chez elle, s'était jurée que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Mais elle s'était sentie si vivante ! Le lendemain même, elle avait consenti à le laisser la conduire jusqu'à son lieu de travail et une fois encore, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Ce n'était rien, un baiser. Mais elle se sentait monstrueuse chaque fois qu'elle regardait Ron. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pourtant, pourtant… Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Markus, elle cédait. Pour quelques minutes intenses qui lui donnait de quoi sourire toute la journée. C'était comme la cigarette.

Elle sourit à cette comparaison un peu stupide mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Markus. C'était mauvais pour elle, exceptionnellement mauvais mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Soudain, des paroles qu'Harry avait prononcé des années plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Mione. Je sais que c'est moche mais… C'est comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour… Pour respirer, putain. »_

Il lui avait dit ça le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il trompait Ginny avec Malfoy. Elle soupira. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait dire maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Oh non. Elle n'aimait pas Markus mais Harry… Hermione était sur qu'il avait aimé Malfoy comme un fou, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit. Encore maintenant, elle le soupçonnait de toujours ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Malfoy. Juste, elle devait voir Malfoy aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait envoyé un message bref par hibou hier matin, lui demandant de lui consacrer un peu de temps. A sa grande surprise, il ne l'avait pas envoyé balader. Mais peut-être qu'il se doutait de la raison de sa visite. Après tout, si elle avait raison et que Lily était bien la fille d'Harry, aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître, il devait avoir pensé à la possibilité qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle n'était pas comme Harry qui ne pouvait que ruminer sur le prénom de Lily ou comme Ron qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que « _C'est une honte que ces connards se reproduisent_ ».

Evidemment, elle n'était sure de rien, c'était tellement rare ! Sept cas sur mille ans, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer la chose avec certitude. Mais elle pensait avoir accumulé assez de preuves en faveur de sa théorie pour oser la présenter à Malfoy.

Si elle avait tort, eh bien tant mieux.

Et si elle avait raison…

Dieu, elle ne savait pas. Pour une fois, Hermione espérait bien s'être plantée en beauté.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Moi, je l'aime beaucoup personnellement. Mais ce n'est que mon humble opinion... **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un flash-back et beaucoup beaucoup d'Hermione au programme!**

**Ps: Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais dès que possible!**


End file.
